Entre Leones y Serpientes: reedición
by Roxanne902
Summary: Lily no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que James limpió con un dedo suavemente su mejilla. Se había puesto muy serio y la miraba intensamente, como si no la hubiera visto en su vida de aquella manera. ** Reedición 10 años después para terminar por fin la historia. Con algunas correcciones.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo Uno: "Uno de Septiembre de 1977"

Era 1 de septiembre de 1977, y una joven pelirroja, alta y de buena figura, con unos ojos verde esmeralda brillantes y una tez nacarada, que rondaría los 17 años se abría paso dificultosamente entre la muchedumbre que entraba y salía de la majestuosa estación de King´s Cross. Dificultosamente sobre todo porque cargaba con un gran baúl caoba en un carrito metálico y una jaula con un ruidoso inquilino: Verny, su odiosa lechuza y cuyo nombre había puesto "cariñosamente" en honor al novio de su hermana, que se llamaba Vernon. A Lily no le gustaba ni la estúpida ni arrogante lechuza ni el estúpido y arrogante novio de Petunia, y no se explicaba como su hermana podía salir y disfrutar de la compañía de aquel joven obeso machista ultraconservador. A Vernon Lily nunca le cayó bien, y eso que ella intentó ser agradable en un principio, pero con el paso del tiempo resultó que la antipatía era mutua. Aquella agradable mañana del primero de septiembre Petunia había llevado en coche a Lily a la estación una hora antes de que el Expresso de Hogwarts partiera hacia su destino, porque tenía "otras cosas más interesantes que hacer que llevar a su hermana la rara a la estación para ir a un estúpido colegio de chiflados que no hacían más que vivir del cuento". Lily suspiró abrumada al recordar el desagrado, la antipatía y los celos que transmitían los ojos de su hermana mayor. Su relación de pequeñas siempre había sido buena, Petunia cuidaba de Lily y ambas se divertían juntas, pero fue demasiado para la hermana mayor el verse desplazada por la pelirroja, que había resultado ser bruja, y cuyos padres se sentían plenamente orgullosas de ello. Lily se enteró por casualidad de que Petunia había escrito a Dumbledore, que fue a visitarla la primera vez para explicarle su mágico don, para que la dejase entrar al colegio. Sabía que su hermana no la odiaba por lo que era, la odiaba porque era algo que ella jamás llegaría a ser, y que deseaba fervientemente. Un fuerte golpe en el costado la hizo regresar a la tierra y alejar sus recuerdos de la estación. Miró con desagrado la espalda de un joven ejecutivo, que la había golpeado con un maletín y que ni siquiera se había dignado a pedir perdón. "Idiota…" pensó sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Lo decías por mí, Lily?- preguntó una seductora voz masculina… Lily se giró desviando la vista de la espalda del joven ejecutivo con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal por la sorpresa y lamentó que aquel maravilloso día comenzara tan mal… -Tú no, tan temprano no por favor…-se lamentó llevándose una mano pesarosa a la cabeza. Delante suya, a apenas un par de metros, sonreía abiertamente como si un anuncio de dentífrico se tratara un joven alto, delgado y musculoso, con el pelo completamente alborotado y unos ojos dulces y pícaros, castaños, enmarcados en unas gafas torcidas de forma estudiada. Era el famoso y codiciado merodeador James Potter.

...

Yasmine Ailann Roberts deseaba ser en ese momento cualquier persona menos ella misma. Era una joven alta, de piel bastante morena y rostro ovalado, de labios carnosos y ojos cafés. Su cabello era largo (le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda) y liso, de un color castaño oscuro que no llegaba a ser negro, y que al sol adquiría un color rojo fuego. Siempre había sido curvilínea, delgada pero de anchas caderas y piernas torneadas y firmes. A ella no le gustaban nada sus curvas, sobre todo porque consideraba que no tenía demasiado pecho para compensarlas, pero sus amigas en Hogwarts se metían con ella porque a pesar de sus quejas era una de las jóvenes más solicitadas del castillo. Pero el motivo por el que no deseaba ser ella misma en ese momento no era ni mucho menos su físico. Se encontraba en la parte trasera de un todoterreno gris que su padre conducía con torpeza entre el ajetreado tráfico de las calles londinenses. El coche no había sido ampliado por magia ("algunas cosas muggles hay que dejarlas tal cual las crearon" había dicho su padre, amante de los coches y de muchos otros inventos muggles) y se encontraba encogida entre su hermano pequeño, Owen Roberts, de 13 años, un jovencito de pelo negro y puntiagudo y piel aún más morena que su hermana, que empezaba su tercer curso en Hogwarts, y que para Yasmine era su peor pesadilla, y entre Michelle Abigail Roberts, su otra hermana de 15 años, una joven de cara preciosa y pelo largo, rubio oscuro y lleno de pequeños y graciosos bucles que era la niña mimada, por ser la más pequeña de sus padres. El cuerpo de Michelle era muy parecido al de su hermana, y ambas solían llevarse bastante bien normalmente. Normalmente era cuando a la joven quinceañera no le daban sus neuras adolescentes con altas dosis de hormonas y dejaba de hablar a Yasmine, en palabras de la misma, o cuando a Yasmine no le daban sus ataques de ira inexplicables y decidía asesinar con la mirada a todo el que se le ponía por delante, en palabras de Michelle. El matrimonio Roberts tenía una hija dos años mayor que Yasmine, que hacía varios meses se había ido a estudiar Alquimia a la escuela de magia francesa Beauxbatons, con la beca Nicholas Flamel del ministerio, y desde entonces sabían poco de ella, salvo en los escasos contactos que hacía con la familia a través de cartas o encuentros puntuales.

El caso es que la pobre chica se hallaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso mientras oía a su madre regañarla por lo ceñido de sus vaqueros y a su hermana por el amplio de su escote, mientras su hermano Owen discutía con su padre sobre lo que podía o no podía hacer con las calabazas de las huertas del colegio y mientras su gata, Ada, la volvía loca de angustia con sus intensos maullidos de protesta por ir encerrada en aquel transportín de mimbre que olía a humedad. "Será un viaje de lo más entretenido" pensó la joven mientras intentaba abstraerse de todo el ruido que la rodeaba por unos segundos.

...

No había sido un verano fantástico para Estelle Simons. Seis días de trabajo a la semana, 10 horas diarias, en aquel bar cutre y mugriento del Callejón Diagon, aguantando a toda clase de magos y seres mágicos desagradables que no hacían más que mirarla de forma…"ughh!" Una joven de rizados cabellos pelirrojos se estremeció al recordar su trabajo de verano…"al menos he conseguido dinero" pensó para consolarse mientras observaba el tráfico de la ciudad y deseaba fervientemente llegar a Hogwarts y olvidarse de todo… La vida de Estelle no había sido fácil. Cuando contaba tan solo con 13 años su padre, de origen muggle había contraído una usual enfermedad muggle, cáncer, que lo había ido debilitando poco a poco, hasta que, como era de esperar para todos, murió. Eso fue lo que contó a sus amigas de la escuela. Fue un golpe duro, pero no la afectó tanto como ella se pensaba que lo haría, o tal vez se sentía demasiado culpable como para no darse cuenta de lo rota y dolida que estaba. Culpable por no estar a su lado, porque sentía demasiado miedo como para abandonar el colegio e ir a su lado, porque se sentía incapaz de verlo morir poco a poco. Su madre, Lise, era una bruja alegre y joven, y seguía siéndolo tras la muerte de su marido, a pesar de lo enamorada que estaba el matrimonio. Estelle la admiraba por su fuerza y su valor para seguir adelante con su vida, por seguir dándole apoyo y fuerza y por seguir queriéndola pese a haberla dejado prácticamente sola durante la convalecencia de su padre. Ahora su madre trabajaba en el ministerio como ayudante de la ayudante de la ayudante de un cargo importante del ministerio, ni siquiera sabía quién, y Estelle había tenido que trabajar para poder seguir cursando sus estudios en Hogwarts. En realidad no le importaba, sabía que se lo debía y además había aprendido mucho a lo largo de esos veranos de trabajo en trabajo mal pagados. La joven pelirroja tenía un hermano mayor, de 23 años, que trabajaba en San Mungo como sanador y las ayudaba como podía. Pero acababa de terminar sus estudios y su salario era inferior al mínimo. Estelle quería y admiraba también a su hermano, era su ejemplo a seguir. Recorrió con una mirada azulada a los demás pasajeros, que de vez en cuando le lanzaban indiscretas miradas de censura. Seguramente se preguntarían que hacía una joven muchacha con un baúl de gran tamaño y una lechuza de profundos ojos ambarinos que miraba con insolencia a los pasajeros. Estelle sonrió y sacó una chuche para Aymerick, pues así se llamaba el ave, mientras pensaba que era mucho más divertido alarmar a todos los muggles que llevar el baúl minimizado en el bolsillo del pantalón.

...

-No me importa lo que quieras darme, Padfoot, no le pienso meter esa bolsita de semillas malolientes a Bonnie Katlemore en la túnica, así que deja de insistir porque no vas a conseguir nada- un paciente Remus Lupin intentaba ignorar las súplicas de su joven amigo de pelo azabache mientras rodaba unos impresionantes ojos dorados.

-Moony, tío, me has defraudado…-Sirius Black, alto y atractivo, miraba con desdén a la diana de su broma- es que es tan estirada…uf no puedo con ella.

-Ya… y lo que Anaïs te dijo de ella no tiene nada que ver- Remus se ganó una reprobatoria mirada por parte del animago de ojos grises esta ocasión.

-¡Es que yo no soy ningún cretino egocéntrico ni mucho menos! – se quejó el joven.

-Olvídalo, Sirius- le aconsejó Remus, que sí que pensaba que su amigo era algo egocéntrico pero que no tenía ganas de discutir- es hora de que vayas aprendiendo a aceptar las críticas y a madurar.

-No me hables más así por favor- Sirius se fingió asustado- además, yo soy perfecto, no tengo que aceptar ninguna crítica- bromeó. El licántropo, muy a su pesar, sonrió ante el comentario.

Avanzaron entre la multitud de estudiantes y de repente, entre el blanco vapor del tren, se abrió un pequeño claro en el que vislumbraron a James y a Lily juntos, hablando animadamente, sobra decir que a ambos se les descolgó la mandíbula medio metro, ya que la relación entre los dos jóvenes nunca había sido precisamente de cordialidad. -¿Pero que ven mis ojos, Remus?- preguntó Sirius pasmado.

-Eeeh, ¿y los míos?-preguntó el licántropo mientras se los frotaba insistentemente.- dame un pellizco Pad.

-¿Ein?- Sirius lo miró entre extrañado y divertido.

-Tú dámelo, anda- pidió el chico de pelo castaño claro. El pellizco llegó en forma de colleja que echó al licántropo unos pasos hacia delante.

-Pero serás desgr…¡Peter!- exclamó al ver al personaje que le había dado la colleja. El chico bajito y regordete le sonrió de forma algo pomposa.

-Hola Remus, Sirius…espera un momento…-interrumpió la sesión de "amistosos" saludos al fijarse en la estampa James-Lily sin sangre ni heridos de por medio- Debo de estar soñado…¡Auch! ¡Remus!- el muchacho bajito de pelo lacio lanzó a su amigo licántropo una ratonil mirada de censura.

-Era para comprobarlo- replicó el joven de ojos dorados mientras Sirius se carcajeaba de la colleja que el Remus le había dado a Peter en venganza. Entonces agarró a ambos de la manga de las camisas y se acercaron a James y Lily, que se volvió del color de su pelo al ver al resto de los merodeadores acercándose…

-¡Hola James! ¡Lily! ¡que alegría verte!, ¿Qué tal el verano?- preguntó Sirius alegremente mientras ésta se escabullía discretamente…- ¿Lily?- el joven parpadeó un par de veces sorprendido ante la rápida huida de la joven pelirroja.

-La has espantado tío…- se quejó James con una sonrisa un poco pastelosa bailando en sus labios. Sirius alzó una ceja extrañado, el año pasado si hubiera arruinado una de sus escasas conversaciones civilizadas con Lily lo habría capado directamente.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-¡Ah! Ni siquiera me ha gritado, hemos estado hablando tranquilamente, relajados, cómodos…

-¿De qué?- preguntó Peter con interés.

-Del tiempo- respondió James orgullosísimo de su tema conversación con la pelirroja.- ¿qué? ¡es un avance!- se defendió al ver a sus tres amigos por los suelos, muertos de la risa…

...

Lily había huido literalmente nada más ver aparecer a los amigos de James, lo último que le faltaba era una sesión de bromas que durarían semanas. Si le hubieran dicho que iba a tener una conversación civilizada con James hace un par de meses ella se hubiera reído como una loca, pero la cuestión es que aquel rato hablando con James había pasado de lo más rápido y ni siquiera había sentido deseos de apuñalar al joven cuando este había utilizado su mirada de corderito degollado ante el recibimiento de la pelirroja… La verdad es que se había pasado todo el verano pensando en aquellos profundos ojos marrones, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Sacudió su larga melena rojo oscuro para despejar sus confusos pensamientos y saltó con agilidad al tren portando su baúl y la jaula de Verny, en busca de un compartimento vacío en el que esperar a sus amigas, que estarían a punto de llegar.

...

-¡Quedan 5 minutos para que el dichoso tren salga y nos quedemos en tierra!- gritó Yasmine exasperada mientras sus padres y sus hermanos seguían discutiendo a la vez que avanzaban rápidamente entre la muchedumbre del andén de la estación. Su madre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y la joven giró el rostro mientras avanzaba decididamente hasta la barrera mágica y la atravesaba. De inmediato apareció ante ella la imagen de un andén cubierto de una neblina plateada repleto de padres y alumnos dándose el último adiós. La joven, enfurruñada, se giró y se despidió con la mano de sus padres, ya les enviaría alguna carta excusándose. Entró en el tren y suspiró aliviada. Odiaba llegar tarde a todos lados. Empezó a caminar a lo largo de los pasillos ocupados por estudiantes que, como ella, buscaba a sus amigos.

-¡Yasmine!- la joven se giró rápidamente al oír su nombre y se encontró cara a cara con una joven de pelo corto y negro, y ojos negros astutos, que le sonreía mostrándole todos los dientes y sin un ápice de alegría brillando en su mirada.

-Anaïs… - contestó la joven con mucho menos entusiasmo-¿Qué tal el verano?

-¡Ha sido fantástico! He estado en Grecia, Turquía…. Buahh, no sabes lo emocionante que es todo aquello, me lo he pasado en grande, además había cada bombón…- señaló guiñándole un ojo de forma cómplice. Yasmine sintió ganas de vomitar nada más ver el guiño de la joven.

-Fantástico…yo también me lo he pasado genial- le contestó animando la voz un poco y pese que ella no le había preguntado…

-Me alegro por ti, a ver si quedamos algún día y nos tomamos algo por ahí, en Hogsmeade, hace muchísimo tiempo que no hablamos- respondió la joven a modo de despedida.

-Si, estaría bien- Yasmine pensó que ojala no llegara ese día jamás. No entendía las ansias de Anaïs por seguir queriendo mantener el contacto con ella, ya que ella misma había sido la que lo había roto. A comienzos del curso pasado Anaïs y Yasmine eran uña y carne, las mejores amigas, aparte por supuesto de Lily y Estelle, que acusaron en cierta medida el distanciamiento de su amiga por la amistad con la chica. Yasmine pensó que jamás volvería a conectar con alguien así. La morena de pelo corto pertenecía a Ravenclaw, y siempre se habían llevado muy bien, pero a finales de quinto se unieron aún más y ese verano ambas lo pasaron juntas en un campamento en el norte del país. Todo iba sobre ruedas, ambas se entendían y se divertían juntas, hasta que, por culpa de un chico, se vio la verdadera cara oculta de la ravenclaw. Ese chico resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el galán de la escuela Sirius Black, que empezó a interesarse por una asombrada Yasmine que no hacía mucho caso porque no se fiaba del joven. Se lo contaba todo, absolutamente todo, a Anaïs, incluidas sus dudas y miedos ante las propuestas amorosas del chico. Y, entonces, justo y cuando Yasmine se había decidido a darle una oportunidad al animago, su amiga del alma intercedió y nadie sabe cómo acabó en la cama del joven de ojos grises. Por supuesto, Yasmine dejó de confiar en Anaïs, pero al contrario de lo que habría hecho cualquier persona normal, ella ni siquiera le recriminó a la ravenclaw aquella deslealtad, simplemente dejó de contarle cosas, y previniéndose del futuro distanciamiento, Anaïs se las arregló para hacer creer a todo Hogwarts que Yasmine era una chica extremadamente celosa y que habían discutido por culpa de Sirius. Por desgracia para ella, Anaïs era una joven popular e influyente en Hogwarts y no fue fácil para ella adaptarse a su nueva vida de "miradas que matan" por parte de gente con la que ella siempre se había llevado bien. Yasmine perdió contacto total con ambos, a él lo ignoraba completamente, pese a que no tenía ninguna clase de relación amorosa con Anaïs, pero eran muy buenos amigos, y ésta trataba de volver a acercarse a la joven, que no tenía ganas de volver a pasarlo tan mal como lo pasó. Sirius trató un par de veces en vano de explicarse ante Yasmine, pero ésta se había mostrado implacable y había tratado a toda costa de evitar el tema. Al parecer, ni siquiera el merodeador sabía muy bien que había pasado, pero Yasmine prefirió dejar las cosas tal cual estaban pese a las ilusiones que se había hecho con el chico. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al compartimento ocupado por Lily y la pelirroja de pelo rizado, Estelle, que la miraban sonrientes y la abrazaron entre lágrimas de alegría.

-Este verano casi ni nos hemos visto, y esto no puede suceder más- aseguró Estelle con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Descuida, no pienso tener un verano tan aburrido como éste en mi vida, os he necesitado cada día- Yasmine sonrió tristemente.

-¡Vamos! Hace un día maravilloso, volvemos a Hogwarts, estamos otra vez juntas…. –Lily presumía de una sonrisa demasiado ancha para ser normal.

-Y has hablado con James- terminó Estelle ante la sorprendida mirada de la pelirroja- os vi hablando en el andén, no me acerqué para no molestar.

-Y sí, he hablado con Potter, y todo sigue tan normal como siempre. Nos toleramos, pero somos totalmente incompatibles- replicó sonando más segura de lo que se sentía. Estelle y Yasmine intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Ya sabían ellas que no todo era tan normal, pues la pelirroja no había parado de nombrar a James en sus cartas durante todo el verano, e incluso sospechaban que ambos podían haberse carteado alguna que otra vez (opción que Lily negaba una y otra vez cada vez que se la preguntaban, demasiado insistentemente).

-Bueno, ¿y qué tal todo? Menudo verano te has pegado Yas- dijo Lily cambiando descaradamente de tema.

-Si te refieres a mi viaje a Ibiza genial, pero solo fueron dos semanas, el resto lo pasé mortalmente aburrida sin hacer más que estar tumbada en la cama oyendo protestar a mi madre todo el día- respondió la joven haciendo un ademán para restar importancia al asunto.

-En realidad nos referíamos a que no te has estado precisamente quieta, pillina- aclaró Estelle con una sonrisa divertida en la boca…- ¿o es que ese tal morenazo ibérico llamado Carlos no era lo suficiente bueno en la cama?- rió la joven ante el sonrojo de Yasmine.

-Carlos… - la joven sonrió soñadoramente- es fantástico, creo que si no viviera tan lejos sería una bonita historia de amor- repuso en un suspiro…

-¿¡Carlos?! ¿¡Quién diantres es Carlos!?- Sirius Black escuchaba atentamente con la oreja pegada al compartimento de las jóvenes al lado de un James Potter que se tapaba la boca con la mano para ahogar la risa y que no les descubrieran. Ambos habían ido a "averiguar" que opinión tenía la pelirroja de su conversación matutina, aunque no habían sacado nada claro. Remus se había quedado leyendo y Peter comiendo, no tenían ganas de follones tan temprano, y es lo que se iba a montar si Lily los pillaba espiándolas.

-Está claro, un potente amante español de tu querida Yasmine- replicó James ganándose una mirada de censura de un cabreado Sirius.

-Vámonos Prongs, ya has visto que a tu pelirroja la situación le parece tan normal como siempre- refunfuñó el animago de ojos grises malhumorado. James siguió a su amigo por el pasillo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza sin que su amigo lo viera.

-Si hace casi un año no la hubieras cagado con Yasmine, ahora estaríais juntos y felices, pero lo de Anaïs fue…-James sacudió la mano sin encontrar una palabra para definir exactamente la escena.

-Por favor, Prongs…ya tengo bastante con haberme enterado de que ha estado con otro. Y además yo no quiero estar con nadie en plan serio ahora -replicó Sirius dando un fuerte golpe a la puerta de un compartimento. Al momento salió de él una joven morena de pelo corto.

-¡Anaïs!- gritó efusivamente Sirius mientras le daba un abrazo a la joven, que sonrió abiertamente halagada por el recibimiento.

-¡Sirius! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Apenas hemos hablado este verano, solo un par de cartas y un par de copas. Además no deberías ir por ahí dando golpes en las puertas de los demás- se quejó la joven haciendo círculos en el pecho del joven con el anular. Desde la posición de Sirius, que había quedado de espaldas al pasillo, no pudo ver la mirada de reprobación y tristeza de la joven de ojos marrones que tenía detrás.

-Disculpadme, necesito ir al lavabo- dijo Yasmine fríamente.

-¡Yas! – Sirius se sobresaltó y se alejó un paso de Anaïs que frunció levemente el entrecejo apenas un segundo, luego dibujó una sonrisa falsa en sus labios y lanzó una calculadora mirada a la joven. A todos los presentes les pasó desapercibidos el gesto, ya que Sirius estaba demasiado ocupado mirando apreciativamente a la joven de pelo largo, que había cambiado aún más para mejor si cabía ese verano, y la susodicha estaba demasiado ocupada mirando con desagrado al animago. A todos excepto a James, que jamás le había gustado Anaïs y nunca le había transmitido demasiada confianza y al que el leve gesto de la joven le había producido cierto recelo.

-Yasmine, estábamos aquí, hablando del verano, ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Has conocido a algún amor veraniego? No me has hablado de esa parte antes- preguntó Anaïs de forma casual. Sirius se tensó a su lado.

-Pues la verdad es que sí, y puede que se pase por aquí alguna vez para verme, a Hogwarts digo- mintió Yasmine comprobando el gesto de ira que había atravesado las bellas facciones del animago.- nos vemos luego- y con un elegante y rápido movimiento esquivó a los tres jóvenes y avanzó con paso decidido por el estrecho pasillo.

-¿No es genial Sirius? Ojalá que venga algún día y nos lo presente. A lo mejor son novios y todo- aventuró Anaïs observando el rostro impasible que presentaba Sirius en ese momento.

-Ojalá…- murmuró el animago como si deseara totalmente lo contrario. -Bueno cariño, luego nos vemos- le dio un beso en la mejilla a un sorprendido Sirius y se perdió en el interior de su compartimento con una malévola sonrisa en el rostro que quedó oculta a los dos gryffindors.

-¿Ves a lo que me refería, Padfoot?- James negaba la cabeza con reprobación observando a Sirius, que se mesaba el cabello incómodo.

-Anaïs es una buena amiga, James, no voy a dejarla de lado solo por un capricho de Yasmine- declaró el joven con pesadumbre.

-Me parece que Anaïs quiere verte como algo más que un simple amigo- y dejó al animago solo en mitad del pasillo mientras se dirigía en busca de Remus y Peter.

Por su parte, Yasmine había aguantado las ganas de llorar que le habían entrado con entereza, se lavó la cara con agua fresca y se observó en el espejo del baño del tren. Una joven de tez morena y ojos grandes y expresivos le devolvió una lánguida mirada. Hacía tiempo que no se encontraba bien, y no estaba segura de que ese año fuera a traer nada bueno, era como un mal presentimiento…después de lo que había pasado aquel verano.

El resto del viaje transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, cuando el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y estrellado, notaron como el tren reducía notablemente la velocidad y las tres jóvenes cambiaron sus ropas muggles por las túnicas de Hogwarts, y bajaron no sin dificultad del tren cargadas con su equipaje.

-Me parece a mí que alguien necesita una mano- dijo una alegre voz masculina mientras una gran mano le quitaba cuidadosamente el baúl a Estelle y lo cargaba sin dificultad.

-¡Connor!- la joven pelirroja abrazó al alto y robusto muchacho de pelo rizado y ojos claros que le sonreía a su lado. Estelle le dio un gran abrazo y entre risas las tres muchachas le saludaron.

-El mismo, y ¿por qué nadie me saluda a mí?- protestó un muchacho de piel blanca y delgado, de ojos color verdi-marrones.

-¡Axel! Me alegro de verte- saludó Lily dándole un efusivo abrazo al joven.

Axel Stump y Connor Arthur Brent siempre habían sido amigos. Prácticamente nacieron juntos. Axel un par de días antes que Connor, y eran inseparables. Connor era un joven alto y robusto, y su familia siempre había pertenecido a la clase alta del mundo mágico. Su padre era un magnífico juez del Wizengamot y su madre realizaba importantes donaciones a instituciones mágicas para ayudar a los desvalidos y pobres. Ambos tenían una importante fama en el mundo mágico y eran muy queridos por todo el mundo. Connor disfrutaba humildemente de la importancia de sus padres y era también bastante reconocido en Hogwarts. Su prima era Anaïs, y ambos se llevaban de maravilla, y a causa de ello Yasmine había visto su relación amistosa con el joven perjudicada, a pesar de que eran muy buenos amigos. Era uno de los motivos por los que no quería ver a Anaïs ni en pintura. Axel, al contrario que Connor, era un joven procedente de familia humilde. Sus padres no tenían importantes trabajos, pero se llevaban bien con todo el mundo, de modo que Axel se pasaba casi todo el verano en casa de Connor. Ambos habían caído en Gryffindor, y compartían habitación con los Merodeadores, con los que tenían una buena relación de compañerismo pero no eran grandes amigos.

-¿Nos acompañáis al carruaje? Esto está empezando a humedecerse- observó Lily mientras unas tímidas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a filtrarse entre el repentinamente nubloso cielo.

-Mi prima me está esperando- se excusó Connor, lanzando una breve mirada a Yasmine, que miraba hacia otro lugar.- En el banquete nos vemos- se despidió rápidamente.

Axel se encogió de hombros y lo siguió tras despedirse de las chicas con un gesto de incomprensión.

-Es todo por mi culpa- se lamentó Yasmine con gesto agotado.- desde que ocurrió aquello con Anaïs y Sirius soy como una enfermedad, una plaga, y todo el mundo me evita.

-Eso no es así cariño- Estelle se acercó a ella y la abrazó para consolarla, pero la joven se soltó suavemente del abrazo y emprendió cabizbaja el camino a uno de los carruajes que había vacíos. Lily y Estelle intercambiaron miradas de preocupación y la siguieron. Las tres chicas compartieron su carruaje con Bonnie Katlemore (la diana de las bromas de Sirius en la estación) y con Jane Elisabeth Grey. Bonnie pertenecía a Hufflepuff mientras que Jane era una rubia ravenclaw. Las dos jóvenes se llevaban muy bien con las gryffindor, y charlaron animadamente del verano durante su trayecto al castillo.

...

El Gran Salón estaba tan lleno como siempre, y los hambrientos estudiantes esperaron pacientemente a que se terminara la ceremonia de selección de casas de unos asustados jovencitos mientras Estelle repetía una y otra vez que cada vez venían en tamaño más pequeño y se preguntaba como era posible. La comida fue suculenta y abundante. Los Merodeadores estaban sentados a unos metros de las tres jóvenes, y Lily no cesaba de mandar discretas miradas hacia un James que reía alegremente los chistes de dos jovencitas quinceañeras, Michelle Roberts, la hermana de Yasmine, y Norah Jones, su mejor amiga. Ambas parecían gemelas por su aspecto y porque nunca se las veía a la una sin la otra y podían presumir de tener un alocado y excéntrico sentido del humor. Sirius acompañaba a su amigo en las risas y al poco se les unió Remus y un Peter embobado con la joven Michelle.

-Podrías decirle a tu hermana que se andara con cuidado- aconsejó una Lily que estaba empezando a sentir un doloroso pinchazo de…¿celos?¿celos porque James Potter se reía junto a una chica divertida, guapa y joven, y hermana de su mejor amiga? ¡imposible!- es por Peter claro, mira como la está mirandose apresuró en contestar reprimiendo una mueca de disgusto.

-Mi hermana tiene gusto Lily, y además novio- le aclaró Yasmine poniendo los ojos en blanco- es Byron Stone, el de Hufflepuff, y no creáis, se parece bastante al galán de Black. Ya he tenido alguna que otra charla con ella pero no me hace caso.

-Tal vez no sea así, deberías darle alguna oportunidad, podría ser tu futuro cuñado- le dijo Martha Valec, una gryffindor de sexto curso y amiga de Yasmine que había escuchado la conversación- no es mal chico, yo lo conozco. Es un poco irresponsable y un poco inmaduro pero no malo. La joven hizo un gesto con la mano que dio a entender que no le apetecía seguir hablando del tema, no llevaba una buena racha y sus amigas ya empezaban a darse cuenta del mal humor de la joven. La cena terminó a la hora y media de haber terminado la selección, y los alumnos estaban empezando a notar el cansancio y adormilamiento producido por la comida. En ese momento, una campanilla sonó y Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento. Murmuro un "sonorus" y su voz retumbó en todo el Salón.

-Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. El colegio os abre las puertas a vosotros, los que estáis a punto de terminar, y los que aún no habéis empezado.

-Odio estos discursos aburridos- se lamentó Sirius en su mesa, cruzando los brazos y jugando con un tenedor.

-Comienzan años difíciles- pero el inicio del discurso parecía prometedor, ya que una nube de comentarios en voz baja recorrió el comedor.- todos sabemos que durante este verano, un temible mago en contra del mestizaje y el avance entre muggles y magos ha aumentado el poder que ostentaba desde que apareció hace 7 años y nos amenaza con mayor fuerza que nunca- afirmó el anciano mago con voz firme, todos los alumnos escuchaban atentamente- ya hemos sufrido duras bajas, pero nada en comparación con lo que nos espera. Y ahora, más que nunca, es cuando debemos permanecer unidos a favor de la amistad, la igualdad y el amor. Sin estos tres ingredientes, nunca podremos vencer a los miedos ni la guerra que nos acecha. Recordad, permanecer unidos significa el triunfo de la verdad y de la amistad por encima de todas las cosas.- el discurso parecía finalizado, pero entonces, en el serio semblante del mago, apareció una jovial sonrisa que relajó el ambiente y a los alumnos.- y ahora procedamos al nombramiento de las dos personas de cada casa, chico y chica, que serán nuestros Premios Anuales este año. Se escuchó un murmullo de aplausos poco entusiastas y nerviosos. Todos los alumnos de séptimo curso se miraban preocupados entre sí.

-De la casa de los astutos, Slytherin, los premios anuales serán: ¡Gladys Rise!- una joven alta y delgada, de prominente busto y rostro bello pero serpentino se alzó sacudiendo su larga y oscura melena con arrogancia, y permaneció en pie unos segundos.- y Severus Snape- un joven de pelo largo a la altura de los hombros y con pinta de no saber qué era un champú se levantó entre sorprendido y ofuscado por la noticia. Su compañera le mandó una mirada de desagrado que él ignoró por completo. Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores donde Horace Slughorn, jefe de la casa Slytherin y profesor de pociones, les adornó el uniforme con una insignia verde y plateada con las inciales PA.

-Prosigamos- dijo entonces Dumbledore cuando los tenues aplausos poco entusiastas cesaron.- De la casa de los trabajadores, Hufflepuff, los premios anuales de este año serán: Bonnie Katlemore- la joven de pelo largo y rizado de color cobre y nariz parecida a la de un cerdito se levantó coquetamente de su asiento con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, los aplausos no fueron en esta ocasión muy efusivos tampoco.- Y Peter Grace- un joven delgado y con una amplia boca, amigo de los merodeadores y también seductor nato, se levantó con una sonrisa incómoda en el rostro y repitieron la operación de sus otros dos compañeros.

De la casa Ravenclaw fueron elegidos, Anaïs Martin, entre un bufido de insatisfacción de Yasmine, y Adrien Wilkinson, un joven de tez blanca y ojos verdes que bebía, al parecer, los vientos por Estelle, y ambos recogieron sus insignias azul-plateadas entre aplausos en esta ocasión más calurosos.

Yasmine observó como Sirius prefería un largo silbido a la joven ravenclaw y giró rápidamente la cabeza para no observar como ésta le devolvía el cumplido con un beso volador. Lily le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa y ella sonrió agradecida.

-Y por último, Gryffindor, casa de los valientes y leales- todos pudieron apreciar una sonrisa de orgullo en el anciano director-este año los beneficiados de este premio serán Lilian Evans y James Potter- esta vez un aullido de vítores y aplausos se extendió por la mesa de Gryffindor, seguida de suspiros de las jóvenes enamoradas del merodeador al dedicarles éste una amplia sonrisa que hizo cabrear a una sorprendida Lily. Ambos recogieron sus insignias rojiamarillas y se sentaron en la mesa, Lily con la cara del color de su pelo.

-Solo decir que este año los encargados de realizar la preparación de los eventos y las fiestas, y colaborar con los prefectos, son los premios anuales, que trabajarán juntos y en armonía para la estabilidad de las casas y de todos nosotros…y ahora, ¡a dormir!

Unos pocos aplausos cansados se extendieron por la sala y el arrastrar de sillas y los bostezos de cansancio fueron extendiéndose paulatinamente por el Gran Comedor. Los prefectos conducían a los recién llegados a sus casas con rapidez.

...

La habitación de las chicas de séptimo se encontraba en la zona más alta de la torre de Gryffindor. Era redonda y en ella había cinco camas con doseles rojos colocadas en círculos. Entre cada cama había una ventana, excepto en tres huecos ocupados por grandes armarios de roble y una puerta con forma de arco que daba a un baño con una gran bañera y varios lavabos, con espejos ovalados por encima de éstos.

-Hogar, dulce hogar- canturreó Estelle mientras se tumbaba en su cama sin desvestir. Lily ya se había puesto su camisón y Yasmine la imitaba, cuando entraron por la puerta dos alegres chicas entre risas. Eran sus compañeras de cuarto.

-¡Iona, Kate!- gritó efusivamente Yasmine. Eran sus compañeras de cuarto desde siempre, y aunque eran buenas amigas no tenían la estrecha relación que tan pronto habían ganado Lily, Estelle y Yasmine.

-¡Yasmine! Menudo moreno, estás preciosa- dijo Iona, una joven morena de pelo rizado y nariz puntiaguda mirándola con aprecio y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Kate la abrazó también y entre las cinco intercambiaron saludos.

-Buenos, chicas, creo que es hora de acostarse, mañana va a ser un día eterno- propuso Lily ahogando un bostezo.

-A sus órdenes, señorita Premio Anual- se burló Kate mientras recibía un cojinazo de Lily- ¡era broma! Y entre risas, cada chica fue quedándose lentamente dormida, sin sospechar que iba a comenzar su último y más ajetreado año en Hogwarts, y también el más peligroso…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo dos: "Tu camino y el mío"

El 2 de septiembre de 1977, primer día de clase para los alumnos de Hogwarts, amaneció con un cielo sorprendentemente cálido, con apenas un par de nubes haciendo sombra a un sol anaranjado que parecía decirles adiós tras un verano caluroso como lo había sido el de ese año.

Lily, Estelle y Yasmine se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en un lado de la mesa de Gryffindor acompañadas por Axel, Iona y Kate. Connor saludaba a su prima en la mesa de Ravenclaw, pero ésta parecía más que distraída mirando con rabia al otro extremo de su misma mesa.

-Mirad con quién está hablando Sirius esta mañana- dijo Kate logrando captar la atención de sus compañeros. Todos levantaron rápidamente la cabeza dirigiéndola hacia donde Kate señalaba: en la mesa de Ravenclaw encontraron al merodeador de ojos grises hablando animadamente con Claudy White, una joven procedente de una de las familias más ricas, elitistas y poderosas del mundo mágico, y que por nada del mundo pensaba echar a perder su linaje de sangre limpia tras generaciones y generaciones de pureza mágica. El año pasado Sirius fue prometido en uno de esos matrimonios concertados entre su familia y la de White, y el joven había hecho lo imposible por dejarle claro a Claudy que no deseaba ser su esposo ni de aquí a mil años, ignorándola por completo. Por su parte, la joven ravenclaw no era una de esas chicas que corrían tras el merodeador dejando su dignidad arrastrada por los suelos. Ella era una mujer poderosa, influyente, y ni mucho menos iba a desgastar sus tacones para perseguir a Sirius, su lema fue: "ya vendrá a mí" , como bien dejó caer ante Yasmine el curso anterior mientras el animago iba tras la gryffindor, y parecía saber lo que estaba diciendo a la perfección.

-¿Pero qué..?- James, desayunando a un par de sitios del grupo de gryffindors junto a Remus y Peter, se atragantó con una cucharada de cereales al darse cuenta de la escena que todos los alumnos del colegio miraban con interés- Este…tío…es ¡idiota! – exclamó entre toses mientras intentaba respirar. Lily sonrió con ternura y se acercó al joven de pelo revuelto para ayudarle a limpiarse, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-Es que has mirado en el peor momento- se burló la pelirroja mientras le limpiaba la túnica manchada de leche con un movimiento de varita. James sonrió y se acarició el pelo distraídamente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No, creo que lo peor está ocurriendo ahora- Lily levantó la cabeza y observó cómo Sirius desayunaba lengua esa mañana (la de Claudy, para ser más exactos).- será mejor que vayas a animar a Yasmine, no creo que eso le siente demasiado bien. A veces pienso que Sirius tiene paja en vez de cerebro ahí dentro- se lamentó James tristemente.

-Claro…yo, eh…sí, buena idea- titubeó Lily ante las palabras del meroeador. ¿Pero qué demonios había pasado con el James de siempre? ¿Dónde estaba aquel idiota engreído y cruel cuyo ego era mayor que el mismo castillo? ¿Aquel que no paraba de acosarla y gastarle bromas con tal de conseguir una cita? ¡Si ni siquiera le había dicho una vez en 24 h si quería ser la madre eterna de sus futuros pequeñines!. Se levantó confundida y se acercó a Yasmine, que sonreía de forma autómata sin ninguna alegría y que tenía la mira perdida en los cereales.

-Estoy bien, Lily- alzó su castaña mirada a la pelirroja e intentó sonreír sin titubear- ¡Será por chicos!, ¿tú crees que por alguien tan… tan así me voy a sentir mal? ¡hace falta mucho más que eso para hundirme!- exclamó la joven morena en un arrebato de autoestima. – además, eso solo hace que esté más segura de que no es de confianza - le dijo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, que sonrió sin sentirse más tranquila.

En cierto modo, Yasmine se sintió un poco más aliviada, ver a Sirius besarse con Claudy, a pesar de que realmente le doliera, no había hecho más que convencerla de que haber aceptado el año pasado salir con él antes de que Anaïs lo estropeara todo habría sido el mayor error de su vida, y no pensaba amargarse por aquel niñato insolente que pensaba que podía herir sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. Por otro lado, no le había pasado desapercibida la mirada envenenada que Claudy le había lanzado desde los brazos de Sirius. Nunca le había caído bien la ravenclaw, y en realidad nunca había hablado con ella directamente, pero la chica dejó claro desde el año anterior que Yasmine no era de su agrado. Claudy White era una joven alta, con cuerpo de modelo y un rostro inmaculado con unos ojos de mirada oscura y penetrante. Tenía un largo cabello rubio y liso y siempre iba vestida de la forma más clásica y a la moda posible. Sobra decir que tenía muy en cuenta su aspecto, para ella fundamental, y que iba derrochando elegancia y clase por todos los poros de su piel. Era aquello lo que más intimidaba de la joven, esas miradas fría cargadas de suficiencia que dirigía a las "masas populares" y de afecto y simpatía que dirigía a los de su clase.

-Mirad, ya viene McGonagall, creo que lleva los horarios de este año- les informó Estelle, que hasta ese momento había tenido la vista fija en Adrien Wilkinson, Premio Anual ese año en ravenclaw, que sonreía y saludaba por señas a la joven gryffindor. La jefa de la casa se aproximó al grupo con semblante serio y dijo:

-Aquí tenéis los horarios de las asignaturas este año, contáis con algunas horas libres que van a ser de todo menos de libertad, y de unos fines de semana de no levantar la cabeza de los libros. Es vuestro último año y, sin duda, el más importante. Cursaréis las siguientes asignaturas comunes: Astronomía, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos, Herbología, Historia de la Magia, Pociones, y, como no, Transformaciones. El resto serán optativas y podréis cursar como máximo dos para vuestros ÉXTASIS.- mientras hablaba, había ido repartiendo horarios a cada uno de los alumnos de Séptimo de su casa, que se habían quedado algo aturdidos tras el mini discurso severo de profesora. Ésta le tendió el último horario a un sonriente Sirius que acababa de llegar de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se marchó con paso ligero dejando un incómodo silencio en el grupo nacido de la llegada del merodeador de ojos grises. Yasmine, sin embargo, se levantó y saludó con una sonrisa al mismo, que le devolvió una mirada burlona.

-Mi primera clase es cuidado de las criaturas mágicas- dijo a sus amigas- nos vemos en Pociones, tenemos dos horas antes de comer- y se giró alegremente abandonando rápidamente el Gran Comedor.

-¡Yas! Espera nosotras también tenemos cuidados- Kate se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y cogió a una despistada Iona de la túnica arrastrándola hacia el vestíbulo del castillo.

-Estelle, vamos o llegaremos tarde a Aritmancia- urgió Lily a la otra pelirroja, que volvía a lanzar breves e intensas miradas a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Remus observó durante un segundo como ambas pelirrojas desaparecían del comedor y lanzó una mirada de censura a Sirius.

-¿Pero en qué coño estás pesando? El año pasado no soportabas a la White.- preguntó con dureza a Sirius.

-Tú lo has dicho, Moony, eso fue el año pasado- replicó incómodo el merodeador acariciándose la coronilla contrariado.

\- ¿Y qué parte del cerebro se te ha derretido para empezar a actuar como a tu familia le gustaría que actuases?- le recriminó el licántropo dolido. Cogió su mochila y se marchó enfadado.

-Prongs, tío, ¿cuánto falta para la luna llena? Está insoportable- protestó el animago buscando ayuda en James.

-Esta vez no, Pad, ¿es qué no te das cuenta? La familia de Claudy está totalmente en contra de los semihumanos, su padre es una de las manos derechas de Umbridge en lo referente a joderles la vida a todos ellos.- le recordó James pesaroso- el año pasado tenías eso muy presente, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Yo…no lo sé. Pero Claudy me gusta, está buena.

-¡Vamos, hombre!- James, molesto, hizo un gesto a Peter para que lo acompañara a Aritmancia y ambos abandonaron a un confundido Sirius en el comedor.

…..

Las primeras semanas fueron agotadoras para los alumnos de séptimo curso. Si en sexto las cantidades de deberes, y hechizos que aprender y memorizar eran ingentes, este último año parecían haberse multiplicado por cien. A todo esto se añadía la presión de que, además de aprobar, muchos alumnos necesitaban sacar una nota adecuada para poder cursar sus estudios fuera de Hogwarts. Este era el caso de Estelle, que pretendía ser medimaga en un futuro cercano. Su hermano era sanador, y él había aprobado brillantemente su último curso en Hogwarts, con nueve excelentes ÉXTASIS.

-¡Sin estudiar!- se quejó Estelle, mientras se pasaba por milésima vez los dedos por el enmarañado cabello anaranjado- y yo no sé ni cómo acabar esta maldita redacción de historia de la magia, ¡no sé ni de quién estoy escribiendo!- se desesperó.

Estaban en la sala común en una de las pocas horas libres que tenían, y sentado en un sofá rojo Remus la miraba divertido. Se acercó a la joven y le puso las manos en los hombros para relajarla.

-Remus…- saludó la agobiada joven- esto es un caos- se lamentó.

\- Creo que deberías empezar poniendo el título- le aconsejó el chico mirando por encima el trabajo. Estelle se llevó las manos a la cabeza y suspiró cansada. -Si quieres te puedo ayudar- se ofreció el licántropo al verla tan abatida.

-No es necesario, si no…si no quieres- Estelle enrojeció hasta las puntas del cabollo de forma inmediata. Era algo que odiaba, pero siempre que se encontraba nerviosa o avergonzada su blanco rostro pecoso se volvía del color del fuego.

-Claro que si quiero- respondió Remus haciéndose el ofendido- yo tampoco la he hecho, podríamos hacerlo juntos…el trabajo, digo.- Estelle se rió y volvió a enrojecer rápidamente.- además, James está perdido, Peter está durmiendo y Sirius…no sé donde está y no me importa- esto último lo dijo rápidamente, y Estelle no preguntó.

James no estaba perdido ni mucho menos, o sí, tal vez perdido en la imagen de una bonita muchacha cuyo cabello rojo oscuro y ojos verdes le traían loco. Estaba en la biblioteca aparentemente estudiando, pero llevaba casi media hora observando a la joven estudiar mientras dejaba volar su mente en fantasías que hace un par de años le habrían parecido de lo más empalagosas. Estaba total, completa y absolutamente enamorado de ella. "Hasta las cejas" pensó conteniendo una sonrisa que Sirius habría tildado de estúpidamente bobalicona y suspiró, pensando los años que había perdido comportándose con ella como un arrogante egocéntrico que se creía el ombligo del mundo, por miedo a aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Por ella hasta dejaría de meterse con Snape, o tal vez no, tendría que pensárselo. Y no sólo estaba el hecho cada vez tuviera más claro que el joven de pelo grasiento se traía algo oscuro entre manos, relacionado con el demente que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, no. También la amistad que había tenido con Lily desde que eran niños, y ese amor incondicional que el gryffindor sabía que Snape sentía por la pelirroja. Apretó los puños con el fin de contener las imágenes homicidas que se le pasaron por la mente pensando en el slytherin.

-Deberías estudiar más, y espiar menos, James- le susurró una aterciopelada voz femenina en el oído. Del susto James terminó en el suelo ante una burlona Lily.

-Lily…yo…no me había dado cuenta- ¿por qué tartamudeaba? ¡él nunca había tartamudeado delante de ninguna chica! Lily rió divertida y le tendió la mano al joven, que al rozarla sintió como su piel se erizaba y un cosquilleo eléctrico se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Al parecer la pelirroja lo notó también, ya que lo soltó en cuanto James estuvo de pie mirándola de una manera profunda, curioso por saber si ella había notado también la descarga. Lily entendió perfectamente la mirada del joven y durante un segundo sintió miedo de la certeza que sentía de que él parecía entender perfectamente el lenguaje no verbal de ella.

\- No pasa nada- murmuró Lily bajando la vista nerviosa- creo que iré a estudiar a la Sala Común, a veces me agobia un poco la biblioteca- se excusó, y salió rápidamente de allí, sin dejar tiempo para que James protestara.

Pero no se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, sino que caminó presurosa hasta la gran puerta del vestíbulo y salió al exterior. Necesitaba aire, para despejar su mente y su cuerpo, aunque la tranquilidad le duró más bien poco.

-¿Ahora le llamas James?- preguntó una siseante voz destilando rabia.- ¿Ya no es Potter?- casi escupió el apellido de su enemigo.

-Snape…¿realmente te importa? Hace tiempo creí que lo tuyo no era el espionaje, aunque estaba segura de que me equivocaba- respondió Lily tensándose visiblemente. Le tenía un cariño especial a Snape, había sido su mejor amigo, aquel que le había mostrado por primera vez muchas maravillas de ese mágico mundo, y que la había abandonado por culpa unos malditos prejuicios y por el amor incondicional a la magia oscura.

-Ese maldito arrogante, es cruel. Y sabes que te hará daño.

-¿El mismo daño que me hacías tú cada vez que me escupías sangre sucia a la cara, Snape?- respondió la joven dolida ante la afirmación del chico. El joven no respondió. -No hace falta que contestes, Severus- Lily bajó la mirada tristemente, relajando su tono- tú ya elegiste tu camino, y yo el mío. Sin embargo, siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda si la necesitas- esta vez la pelirroja sonrió esperanzada y lo miró con cariño.

-No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa sangre sucia- replicó fríamente el sly, y se perdió en la oscuridad arrastrando por el pedregoso suelo su capa negra.

Lily se quedó sola, manteniendo la mueca de tristeza que se le había quedado en el rostro en la oscuridad. Había visto algo de vida en los profundos ojos negros de Snape, y para ella aquello significaba algo, por muy pequeño e insignificante que fuera.

…

El segundo fin de semana de septiembre, James, capitán y cazador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, convocó las pruebas de entrada a la plantilla, pues algunos componentes ya habían abandonado la escuela y el equipo necesitaba una renovación. Así que aquel sábado de mediados de septiembre un grupo numeroso de gryffindors se congregó en el campo de quidditch con el fin de entrar en el legendario equipo liderado por el merodeador desde hacía cuatro años, que se enfrentaba a su última temporada en el torneo de Hogwarts.

Sirius y Remus, junto con James, tenían sus puestos de cazadores asegurados, y componían lo que mucho llamaban el "trío maravilla". A falta de un buen buscador en los últimos años, habían ganado los partidos a base de encestar las quaffles en los tres aros de forma casi constante a lo largo del partido. Eran unos jugadores inigualables cuya amistad no hacía más que aumentar la extraña y a la vez mágica sincronización de la que gozaban, como si en cada momento del partido supieran en qué lugar exacto de campo se hallaba cada uno.

De esta manera los puestos que quedaban libres eran los dos golpeadores y el guardián, y James esperaba poder encontrar al fin aquel año a un buen buscador que les pusiera por delante en el marcador por primera (y última) vez en Hogwarts. El día, a medida que iba avanzando, se iba tornando cada vez más oscuro y frío, abandonando los últimos retazos del verano y dando lugar a un otoño nada acogedor.

El humor de James iba empeorando a lo largo de la tarde a la vez que el tiempo, y poco a poco empezaba a desesperarse al no encontrar jugadores de calidad.

-¡Un inútil! Dile que no vuelva a pisar el campo ni para ver un partido- y Sirius no ayudaba mucho con el carácter agrio con el que se había levantado aquel sábado, aunque sabía que también se debía a que Remus, sentado justo en el lado opuesto al merodeador, había optado por no dirigirle la palabra mientras siguiera saliendo con Claudy White.

\- Podías ayudar un poco en vez de criticar a todos los que hacen las pruebas- rezongó James aturdido y mareado al no encontrar jugadores medianamente adecuados.

-Yo cogería a Martha Valec como guardiana- aportó el licántropo con una nota de indiferencia en la voz, como si no fuera con él, aunque ya se estaba cansando de aquel infructuoso día mientras podía estar estudiando en la Sala Común tranquilamente. Siguió con la mirada a la joven de cuarto mientras la misma daba vueltas alrededor de los aros.

\- Moony, querido, ese humor debe ser falta de sexo, porque aún no toca luna llena. Y seguro que has dicho a Martha por las tetas, porque por otra cosa…- insultó Sirius hastiado del tono del joven de ojos dorados. Como respuesta, el mencionado se levantó impasible y sin mirarlo abandonó el campo seguido por una mirada de censura de Sirius y otra de cansancio de James.

-Creo que Martha lo ha hecho bien, ha parado cuatro de los seis tantos y ha sido la que mejor ha volado. Solo le hace falta entrenar un poco y estará lista- decidió James tras unos segundos de reflexión. Lanzó unas chispas rojas al cielo y la joven sonrió en la distancia al capitán con alegría al haber sido aceptada en el equipo.

El resto de alumnos de gryffindor que optaban a guardianes abandonaron el campo cabizbajos y decepcionados.

Por otro lado, en la grada:

\- Creo que James ha elegido bien, era la mejor sin duda- aprobó Yasmine observando como un grupo numeroso de alumnos se disponían a realizar las pruebas para el puesto de golpeador. Estelle asintió conforme y Lily gruñó con la cabeza enterrada en el libro de encantamientos de ese curso.

-No deberíais haberme convencido para venir, tenemos que estudiar y es una absurda pérdida de tiempo- se quejó mientras lanzaba una furibunda mirada al otro extremo gradas.

-Pues nos vamos- resolvió Yasmine con una sonrisa traviesa siguiendo la mirada de Lily.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No hasta que esas… enanas hayan dejado de gritar el nombre de James Potter debido a que yo haya devorado sus cuerdas vocales!- rugió la pelirroja con rabia. Segundos después se dio cuenta de su error de cálculo y miró con odio a Yasmine y a Estelle, que se revolcaban de risa en el suelo.

-Traidoras…- murmuró volviendo a enterrar la cara en el libro.

Momentos como esos eran los únicos que confirmaban que Lily se estaba enamorando (o ya lo estaba profundamente) del joven merodeador de gafas, ya que no soltaba prenda a sus amigas y sólo podían hacer conjeturas.

-Habló la que bebe los vientos por Black y no es lo suficiente valiente como para luchar por él- dejó caer maliciosamente Lily cortando de raíz la risa de Yasmine.

-Yo no bebo los vientos por nadie.

-Si que lo haces.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Entonces, haz las pruebas para golpeadora y demuéstranos a Estelle, a mí, y al resto de Hogwarts que eres capaz de trabajar en equipo junto a él sin que ello afecte para nada vuestra salud ni la del resto- Yasmine entrecerró los ojos oliéndose la encerrona y lanzó una mirada interrogante a Estelle, que se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ella sabía nada. -vaya, no eres capaz…¡ay! Que transparente eres querida- volvió a machacar Lily con un tono deliberadamente decepcionado. Para cuando Lily había terminado de decir querida, Yasmine ya estaba plantada en el campo gritando que le dejaran ahora mismo una escoba.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó sonriendo estupefacta Estelle.

-James me dijo que necesitaban una golpeadora y que intentara convencerla para jugar, sabe que vuela muy bien y que vendría bien al equipo, lo que pasa que nunca se ha atrevido a hacer las pruebas para el equipo y realmente tampoco había vacantes hasta ahora- explicó Lily lanzando una mirada de odio a las jovencitas que seguían animando al capitán. Tras, al parecer, reflexionar unos segundos, cogió su varita y murmuró algo incomprensible para Estelle, que observó atónita como las jóvenes animadoras se llevaban la mano a la garganta sin parar de toser y sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra derecha. Todas salieron corriendo hacia el castillo asustadas al poco tiempo.

-¡Eres malvada Lily!- exclamó asombrada Estelle por el arrebato de la pelirroja, que les lanzó una mirada que bien podía haber dicho: "os lo advertí".

...

¡Lily la estaba cuestionando! ¡A ella! ¡A Yasmine Ailann Roberts! ¿Cómo se atrevía? Iba a demostrarle que podía jugar perfectamente al lado de su ex – pretendiente y salir ilesa tanto física como sentimentalmente, que ya no significaba nada para ella y que no permitiría que le tomara el pelo nunca más. Que además no le importaba que saliera con una estúpida clasista que parecía que le habían metido un gran palo por el culo para andar y que la miraba como si fuera un gusarajo podrido, que ella valía mucho más que toda esa basura.

-Dame una escoba ahora mismo Potter, porque te voy a demostrar lo buena golpeadora que puedo llegar a ser- soltó amenazadoramente al llegar al campo. El joven capitán le entregó una vieja escoba a Yamsine, que se encontraba hecha una furia y por ello pasó desapercibida la sonrisa de suficiencia de James, que pensaba que Lily había hecho un gran trabajo.

-¿Pero qué bicho raro le ha picado a esta ahora?- le preguntó Sirius mientras observaba como la joven daba un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y salía volando con precisión y rapidez, mientras su larga melena oscura ondeaba al viento.

-Creo que ya tenemos golpeadora, Padfoot- sentenció James mientras Yasmine arrancaba de un manotazo el bate a un chico enclenque y lanzaba una bludger al lago con insospechada fuerza- creo que sí…

El otro golpeador elegido resultó ser un robusto muchacho de quinto con la cara llena de acné, Peter Wilson, que acertó con pasmosa precisión al palo de las escobas de sus compañeros. El último fichaje resultó ser la joven Michelle Roberts, hermana de Yasmine, cuya rapidez en la escoba y buena vista le habían otorgado el puesto de buscadora.

Al final de la tarde, James sonreía cansado pero satisfecho de su recién formado equipo.

\- El primer partido es en noviembre, aún tenemos tiempo de entrenarnos bien y hacer una brillante temporada- opinó mientras caminaba al lado de un taciturno Sirius de vuelta al castillo junto con los miembros del equipo. El sol se estaba poniendo y les regalaba unas maravillosas vistas de un lago rojo y negro. Entonces Yasmine se separó del grupo y se dirigió con pasos ligeros a la arenosa orilla, cerca de un sauce llorón que le prestó sus raíces como asiento.

-Ahora vuelvo, Prongs, tengo que hacer una cosa- murmuró Sirius a su amigo que asintió preocupado con la cabeza al ver donde se dirigía el joven.

-Padfoot- llamó cauteloso- ten cuidado, no seas bestia.- le advirtió con un dedo en alto.

\- Sé lo que hago, James, no te preocupes- y sin demorarse más tiempo salió corriendo tras la joven.

…

El primer contacto que había tenido con ella había sido a finales de verano. Ella sabía que un loco demente que odiaba a los muggles pretendía acabar con la paz y estabilidad del mundo mágico, que llevaba ya casi siete años captando magos que opinasen igual que él, y le había parecido repugnante, pero jamás pensó que aquello podría afectarla de manera especial, al menos por ahora, ya que aún no había habido ataques serios con víctimas mortales, aunque si secuestros y advertencias. Pero allí estaba ella, una calurosa maña de finales de agosto, preparando su baúl para partir rumbo a Hogwarts, cuando recibió esa extraña carta escrita con aquella tinta rojo oscuro que parecía sangre y una letra estilizada y cortante, instándola a asistir aquella misma tarde a la colina cercana al mar que había a las afueras del pueblo en el que vivía, Peacehaven, muy cerca de Brighton. Era una gryffindor, si, y para nada cobarde, es más, una curiosidad innata la obligó a acudir a su encuentro, sin saber que podía jugarse mucho más que la vida en ello.

-Estás aquí, Roberts- una voz masculina y poco agradable la despertó de sus ensoñaciones antes de rememorar aquella fatídica tarde de verano.

-Black- se lamentó ella hundiendo la cabeza entre las rodillas. Se sentía tan desdichada. El joven se acercó a ella, quizás demasiado, obligándola a levantar la cabeza para poner distancia entre ellos, pero vio como el animago la miraba entre curioso, airado y despectivo.

-¿Por qué te has presentado a las pruebas de golpeadora? Creí que querías tenerme lo más lejos posible- preguntó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Yasmine lo miró largamente y después suspiró.

La respuesta viene en forma de uno de mis más terribles defectos: mi orgullo.- explicó casi cómicamente- además, Lily me engañó- añadió en voz un poco más baja. El merodeador siguió mirándola intensamente, con el ceño fruncido, pensando qué decir. Sentía por aquella extraña muchacha una atracción que tal vez podía llamarse animal, y se volvía loco al no entender ni aceptar el distanciamiento de ella. Pensar que la joven no sintiera lo mismo que él, le hacía sentir una fuerte quemazón por dentro cada vez que se miraban.

-¿Quieres algo más? ¿o puedo disfrutar de mi soledad a gusto, Black?- preguntó la joven al cabo de un rato. No soportaba estar cerca de él sintiendo ese extraño vacío en su estómago y preguntándose por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil. Pero Sirius no se fue, sino que se acercó y se aproximó a ella tanto que sus narices casi se rozaban, oliendo su aliento de vainilla, su miedo, su sorpresa. Y de repente sintió un fogonazo en su interior, un calambre intenso que le decía que se acercara y la besara salvajemente y terminara haciéndole el amor allí mismo, refugiados por ese árbol o se largara corriendo de allí de inmediato. Sin embargo fue ella la que con destreza se apartó de él, aún sentada en el suelo, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y el rostro demudado por el miedo y la sorpresa.

-No soy para ti, Black- dijo con firmeza pegando la espalda al tronco del árbol- y nunca lo seré. Tú has nacido para la clase de gente como Claudy o Anaïs, yo no quiero ser adorno que a veces te acompaña y que solo sirve un par de noches, no soy así.

El animago la observó brevemente con aquella intensa mirada que la había dejado completamente asombrada y luego cambió su expresión por la misma que había traído orilla, una hosca mirada cargada de desprecio y burla. Sonrió sin alegría y le espetó:

-Tienes razón, no eres suficiente para mí.

Yasmine le observó irse con ese caminar elegante que lo caracterizaban pensando que bien habría sobrado aquel insulto por su parte y sintiéndose inferior al resto del mundo. Se tumbó en la hierba mojada y dejó que ríos de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

…

Y septiembre fue terminando, envolviendo a los alumnos en un ambiente cada vez más frío y agobiante, pues tenían que estudiar veinticinco horas al día y apenas tenían tiempo para descansar. Esto, claro está, era algo natural para todos los humanos excepto para Sirius y James, y una cada vez más taciturna Yasmine. Ellos tres eran unos de los pocos a los que les bastaba con leer por encima los apuntes para guardarlos bajo llave en su portentosa memoria. Sin embargo, mientras los dos primeros usaban su maravilloso tiempo para molestar a sus compañeros y gastar bromas, Yasmine o bien se dedicaba a escribir largas cartas con una sonrisa soñadora de enamorada que ponía de los nervios a Sirius o hacía compañía a sus amigas mientras estudiaban. Eso cuando no desaparecía largas tardes sin decirle a nadie a donde iba. Desde su última conversación con Sirius, éste había mostrado cada vez más frío o indiferente con la joven, y cruel cuando la buscaba con la mirada mientras se daba el lote durante las comidas y los recreos con Claudy. La que peor llevaba los estudios era una agobiada y neurótica Estelle:

-¡Necesito fiesta! ¡fiesta! ¡fiesta! ¡fiesta!- gritó un miércoles por la noche haciendo que todas las cabezas de la sala común se giraran en su dirección.

Remus sonrió divertido desde el otro extremo de la habitación y Lily se mordió el labio del susto.

-¡ Vas a conseguir que se me salga el corazón por la boca, maldita loca!- exclamó enfadada- ¿y qué miráis vosotros?- le espetó a un grupo de primero que seguían mirándolas boquiabiertos.

-No puedo más, Lily- se lamentó golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa- lo mío no es el estudio, no se me quedan las cosas por más que lo intento.

-Eso es porque estás saturada- dijo Remus acercándose a ella- ¿quieres chocolate?- preguntó tendiéndole una barrita de cacao negra- te sentará bien.

Estelle sonrió y aceptó el dulce. Necesito aire, salir, tomar unas copas, bailar…- dijo mientras se movía al son de una música imaginaria.

Estelle era una joven alegre y le encantaba por encima de todo, la grandes fiestas. Una gran fiesta que incluyera música, alcohol y chicos guapos. Era conocida por algunas de sus borracheras y por su desatino con los chicos. Era popular entre ellos y conocida por sus errores a la hora de sus elecciones amorosas. O bien acababa cansada de ellos o, como pasaba la mayoría de las veces, la dejaban con el corazón hecho trizas. Pero la pelirroja parecía no escarmentar, y sus relaciones siempre seguían el mismo patrón.

-¿Cuánto llevas sin hacer eso? ¿un mes? Espérate a que llevemos aquí un par de semanas más, te vas a volver loca- se burló Lily sonriente.

-Falta poco para la primera salida a Hogsmeade, creo que será dentro de dos semanas. Además a final de mes es la fiesta de Halloween- le recordó Remus para aliviarla.

-¡Fiesta!- gritó Estelle levantando los brazos con alegría.- que falta me hace..¿Lily? ¿te pasa algo? Estás blanca.

-La fiesta de Halloween, tenemos que montarla entre todos los Premios Anuales, lo había olvidado.- a la pelirroja parecieron olvidársele de repente todos los libros que debía estudiar.

-Bueno aún tenéis tiempo, no te preocupes, queda un mes. – Intentó tranquilizarla Remus.

-Odio esas tonterías. Me gusta ir claro, pero no organizarlo yo, seguro que es un desastre- se quejó la joven de ojos verdes.

-No es para tanto, y espero divertirme- la amenazó Estelle señalándola con un dedo. Remus sonrió ante el gesto.- aunque seguro que nadie quiere que sea su pareja.- aña esta vez tristemente.

-Yo estoy seguro que sí- replicó Remus alzando una ceja seductoramente y haciéndola reír. En ese mismo instante una lechuza negra como el carbón abrió la ventana de un golpe entrando en la sala con una fuerte ráfaga de viento helado, y dejando caer sobre el regazo Estelle un pergamino enrollado. La joven lo abrió sorprendida y lo leyó.

-¡Es Adrien!- exclamó sorprendida.

-¿Adrien Wilkinson?- preguntó Remus extrañado. La joven asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. Y me ha pedido una cita para cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade- anunció con ojos brillantes. –aunque no entiendo por qué no lo ha hecho en persona- caviló frunciendo el ceño, aunque lo relajó de inmediato y añadió:- seguro que le ha dado vergüenza, ¡que mono!- suspiró enternecida y se pegó la carta al pecho.

Lily negó con la cabeza pensando que su amiga tenía menos luces que las mazmorras de Slytherin y vio como un contrariado Remus volvía a sentarse en el sillón y a sumirse ceñudo en su lectura.

Remus no entendía a Estelle. No entendía como dejaba que la manejaran de esa manera, como jugaban con su corazón y luego lo dejaban tirado en el suelo. No es que estuviese enamorado de ella, por supuesto. Si, le parecía guapa y era simpática y divertida y estaba loca, y tenía esa frescura e inocencia que le despertaba un sentimiento protector hacia ella. Sentía que necesitaba a alguien que la cuidara, que la despertara de ese sopor en el que parecía estar sumergida, aunque no lo demostrara, desde la muerte de su padre. Podía ver el sufrimiento de la joven mejor que nadie, sentía su dolor y su rabia, y no soportaba ver como la pelirroja inocente ahogaba sus penas en las juergas, el alcohol y en chicos que solo la querían para manosearla un rato y dejarla tirada sin ninguna clase de miramientos. Remus había tenido unas cuantas novias desde que entró en Hogwarts, no eran nada serio y no habían sido duraderas, pero no era como James o Sirius, que pasaban de otra con una facilidad pasmosa y que actuaban como verdaderos don juanes. Si Remus no tenía novia formal era porque no había encontrado a la mujer que le hacía temblar de cabeza, y su "pequeño problema peludo", como bien James llamaba a su licantropía, no ayudaba a mejorar las cosas. El miedo al rechazo era para él tan grande que justo cuando tenía que dar "el paso" con alguna chica se echaba atrás y la dejaba. Pero Estelle le estaba despertando, desde el curso anterior, un sentimiento distinto. No era precisamente amor, o eso creía él, pero sin duda alguna esa muchacha triste y alocada había logrado llamar su atención y romper todos sus esquemas. La observó de reojo mientras sonreía releyendo la nota de Wilkinson y se prometió a si mismo darle su merecido a ese engreído si se le ocurría hacer daño a Estelle.

….

-Mis padres se han alegrado mucho de que estemos saliendo- informó Claudy, mientras masajeaba el cabello oscuro de Sirius, cuya cabeza descansaba en su regazo. Estaban juntos, en una gran cama de la Sala de los Menesteres, descubierta por los merodeadores en su segundo año en Hogwarts, después de una larga tarde de juegos y diversión nada inocentes. El merodeador gruñó disgustado.

-¿Tus padres? ¿se lo has dicho a tus padres?- preguntó incorporándose y entornando peligrosamente sus ojos grises. Claudy se encogió de hombros y comenzó a peinarse despreocupadamente la rubia melena con los dedos.

-¿Qué esperabas, amor? Llevamos un mes juntos, no se lo iba a ocultar- replicó maliciosamente. El merodeador la observó aún más enfadado.

-No creo que haya sido buena idea, Claudy.

La joven se acercó seductoramente al merodeador, quitándose la fina bata de seda y mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo, intentando desviar la atención de aquel tema que lo había ofuscado tanto.

-Vamos, querido…creo que aún nos queda una larga tarde por delante, podemos pedirle a los elfos que traigan la cena aquí- susurró provocativamente en la oreja del animago.

Sirius, vencido por las hormonas y por la joven que jugueteaba con el lóbulo de su oreja, alejó la conversación de su mente y se dejó arrastrar por la ravenclaw hacia otro lugar de su mente.

…

Pss…¡James!- llamó Sirius en clase de pociones, mientras el profesor Slughorn se encargaba de alabar el buen trabajo de Lily desde la otra punta de la mazmorra.

-Estoy concentrado, Padfoot- respondió el chico lanzando una mirada asesina al profesor, que daba palmaditas a una sonrojada Lily en el hombro- como la toque una ve más… - murmuró removiendo con demasiado ímpetu el caldero.

-Creo que ya has echado a perder la poción, tío- se desesperó Remus mirando como el brebaje pasaba de ser de un límpido color verde a amarillo fangoso- ¡es la tercera v semana! ¡nos van a castigar!

-Cálmate un poco Rem- pidió James dejando de remover.

-Así que Evans te pone y mucho mucho mucho- dijo Sirius ganándose una mirada de odio de James.

-Eso no es nuevo, Pad, no te emociones- le espetó el joven de pelo revuelto mientras Sirius se reía.

-Ya decía yo que eso de rechazar algo así como veinte invitaciones de nenas dispuestas a pasar una noche lujuriosa de Halloween no era normal en ti, pero bueno, a más cabemos, ¿no Moo…quiero decir Wormtail?- el licántropo le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo corazón al animago que no se dio por aludido. Peter cabeceó entusiasmado.

-Ya se lo he pedido a Brittany Chels.

-¿Esa bajita con cara de ratón de Hufflepuff?- preguntó James olvidándose momentáneamente de la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

-Pero me ha dicho que no, que tenía novio. ¡seguro! ¿cómo ha podido resistirse a mis terribles encantos?- se preguntó en voz alta señalando lo ancho de su cuerpo con una como si fuera un anuncio. Ni Remus, ni James ni Sirius pudieron aguantar el ataque de risa que les entró.

-Ejem ejem…- alguien con voz potente y muy cabreada los miraba por encima del caldero. Slughorn fruncía el entrecejo y los miraba acusadoramente.- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor y un merecido castigo jóvenes, no es la primera vez que se os estropea la poción esta semana, así que después de clase os quedáis a diseccionar sapos y a clasificar órganos para las próximas pociones- dictaminó el profesor- vamos, es vuestro último año- dijo relajando el ceño y mirando con una sonrisa a Sirius y James, y pasando olímpicamente de Peter y Remus- no lo echéis a perder- y dicho esto se dio la vuelta y siguió examinando los calderos de sus alumnos.

-Gordo seboso- se quejó James- quería ir a la biblioteca- se lamentó.

-A estudiar, seguro- se burló esta vez Remus.

-Idos a la mierda- y con un movimiento de varita y el gesto cabreado James hizo desaparecer el contenido del caldero.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres: "O ellos…o yo"

El viento azotaba con fuerza sus cabellos, que parecían presos de un maleficio y no la dejaban ver con claridad mientras golpeaban enloquecidos sus ojos. Notaba las espigas clavándose en sus piernas desnudas y veía como la arena de la playa dibujaba extraños remolinos al son de una antigua canción. El sol estaba descendiendo en el horizonte y pronto se haría de noche. Pero a Yasmine no le daba miedo la oscuridad, ni el viento que parecía obligarla a retroceder, no le daba miedo nada y sin embargo no pudo reprimir el escalofrío que sintió al ver a aquella figura negra y alta, estilizada, cubierta por una capa y un turbante negro que no dejaban ver de su rostro más que una delgada rendija a través de la cual se dejaban intuir unos ojos rasgados, rojizos e hipnotizadores. Unos ojos que la envolvieron y la atrajeron, que la instaron a dar un paso más mientras su mente se nublaba y no la dejaba pensar con claridad…

-¡No!- gritó Yasmine asustada, incorporándose bruscamente en mitad de la noche, con gotas de sudor perlando su frente.

-¡Lumos!- gritó una voz adormilada. La habitación se iluminó gracias a unas diminutas esferas doradas que flotaban en el aire. Era Iona.

\- Yas, ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó frotándose los ojos.

-Nada, no es nada, perdonad si os he despertado, era una pesadilla.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- gruñó la voz de Lily desde su cama.

-Nada, Lily, duérmete.- respondió la joven castaña.

-Nox- murmuró Iona apagando las luces.

Yasmine se levantó sigilosamente de la cama mientras sus amigas volvían a quedarse rápidamente dormidas, y bajó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor que a esas horas estaba totalmente desierta. Le dolía la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, aquellas pesadillas no la dejaban dormir una noche seguida y sentía que cada vez le fallaban más las fuerzas durante el día. Se asomó a una de las grandes ventanas de la sala y observó como la gran luna llena se iba alejando cada vez más y como el sol iba despertando perezosamente entre los árboles del bosque prohibido. Miró un rato los terrenos y la casa de Hagrid, que llevaba fuera del colegio casi un año, y de pronto el corazón le dio un vuelco al ver tres puntos negros saliendo de la linde del bosque con rapidez. Agudizó la vista y pudo distinguir tres formas animales… ¿Un ciervo? ¿Un perro negro enorme con una rata en el lomo? Aquel trío no pudo hacerle más gracia y optó por pensar que se lo había imaginado por culpa de la falta de sueño. Se dirigió al sofá y se sentó en frente de la chimenea, en la que quedaban unos pocos rescoldos del fuego de la noche anterior. Al cabo de unos minutos no recordaba ni al perro, ni al ciervo ni a la rata, y estaba a punto de volver a caer en un sueño intranquilo cuando un ruido procedente del cuadro la sobresaltó y la hizo incorporarse rápidamente. Entre risas contenidas y susurros entraron en la sala común nada más y nada menos que James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, que se quedaron paralizados y lívidos al ver a la joven en camisón, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y una ceja alzada.

-¿Y bien? Dadme una buena razón para no comunicarle vuestra excursión a McGonagall y lo haré encantada. –la gryffindor decidió regodearse unos minutos de su descubrimiento casual y poner a los chicos un poco nerviosos.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó esperanzado James.

-Por supuesto, querido, ¿te hace pensar algo lo contrario?- preguntó con un tono hipócrita y dulce la joven acercándose seductoramente a James y agarrándole por el fuerte brazo.- ¿Qué os ha pasado?- preguntó fijándose por primera vez en las andrajosas y sucias túnicas que llevaban los chicos- parece que hayáis venido de la guerra- dijo separándose (para gran alivio de Sirius) con una mueca de asco de James.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, nena, y ¿te parece buena excusa que queríamos pillarte en pijama porque estás increíble con ese camisón?- respondió descaradamente el animago de ojos grises devolviendo la jugada a la chica y mirando de arriba abajo el largo camisón de raso color salmón que se ajustaba a su pecho y caía fluido sobre su cuerpo, mientras arrastraba a sus amigos hacia las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de los chicos.- aunque seguramente estarás mucho mejor sin él-añadió asomando la cabeza segundos después de haber desaparecido por el hueco.

-¡Serás…!- gritó roja como un tomate Yasmine tirándole un cojín a la cara que falló por muy poco. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que no era suficiente para él y luego se metía con ella de esa manera?

-Fallaste, adiós, princesa- y dedicándole un último y provocativo guiño desapareció escaleras arriba.

…

-Por los pelos, Prongs- dijo aliviado Sirius tumbándose en la cama del merodeador de ojos castaños sin contener un enorme bostezo.

-Deberíamos haber mirado el mapa antes de entrar y haber usado la capa.- se lamentó su amigo cabizajo.

-No soy yo el que últimamente tiene la cabeza en otro sitio, Prongs, cierta pelirroja te trae loco y no sabes ni dónde vives- se burló Sirius.

-¡Ese es el problema! Cierta pelirroja inteligente de más y con una curiosidad innata que puede traernos ciertos problemas. ¿O crees que Yasmine no se lo va a contar a sus amiguitas? Corremos el riesgo de que nos descubran- le explicó alterado en susurros, ya que Connor y Axel estaban durmiendo en la misma habitación.- no podemos dejar que se enteren, debemos ser cuidadosos.

-Ok, captado mon capitain, ahora, voy a ducharme- y levantándose ágilmente ganó con facilidad a Peter en una carrera hasta el cuarto de baño y se encerró en él.

James se tumbó en su cama y contempló el dosel. Lo que menos le apetecía era tener que enfrentarse a Lily en lo referente a ese pequeño secreto de Remus, y no pensaba traicionar a su amigo por nada del mundo.

…

Esa mañana de un jueves de primeros de octubre, los gryffindor de séptimo compartían su clase de Herbología con los slytherin, y los ánimos estaban caldeados. James no perdonaba a Snape su antigua amistad con Lily, y el desprecio con que éste la había tratado después (si le volvía a decir sangre sucia en su presencia no respondería de sus actos) y no hacía más que mandar al pelo grasiento del slytherin montones de semillas que al romperse sobre su cabeza desprendían un espeso jugo amarillento y muy maloliente.

-Así sabrá lo qué es un champú- comentó James maliciosamente, coreado por las carcajadas de Sirius y un amago de sonrisa de Remus.

Después, tras hacer desaparecer aquel asqueroso potingue, Snape sonreía con malicia mientras observaba como Lily le lanzaba incrédulas miradas a James. Sabía que la opinión de la pelirroja era lo único que podía afectar al merodeador, y por la cara que estaba poniendo aquella bromita no parecía haberle hecho mucha gracia.

-Creí que había cambiado, chicas- susurró tristemente la chica mientras podaba un clavel con colmillos que había inmovilizado previamente.- pero sigue con sus estúpidas bromas.

-Vamos, Lily, no le juzgues por eso, es divertido- intervino Estelle intentando exculpar al merodeador sin importarle mucho Snape.

-Y además esa serpiente se lo merece- apoyó Yasmine mientras miraba con odio al susodicho.

Todos sabían que gryffindors y slytherins no destacaban precisamente por su amistad, pero últimamente la joven mostraba una inquina excesiva hacia los miembros de esta casa.

-Vosotras también no, por favor- se lamentó Lily alzando los ojos al cielo y conteniendo una sonrisa.- ¿Y qué me dices de esa escapada nocturna que presenciaste ayer?- la pelirroja no había dejado de darle vueltas desde que Yasmine les había contado en el desayuno su encuentro con los tres chicos casi al amanecer. La castaña se encogió de hombros sin ofrecerle una respuesta concreta, mientras pulverizaba las hojas de los claveles con fertilizante.

-También es raro que Remus no estuviese con ellos.- apostilló Estelle pensativa.

-A lo mejor son vampiros, y por la noche salen a cazar…- Yasmine empezó a fantasear divertida.

-Mientras no sean licántropos no me importa- Estelle también rió sin tomar en serio a su amiga, aunque se estremeció levemente ante la idea. Lily bufó frustrada, pero se le olvidó momentáneamente el tema porque el clavel con colmillos que estaba podando intentó atacarla tras acabar la duración de su hechizo inmovilizador.

-Odio estas clases…- la pelirroja de ojos verdes suspiró compungida y con un leve movimiento de varita su planta volvió a quedarse tan quieta como lo estaba antes.

-Y lo peor está por llegar, después de Herbología tenemos dos horas de pociones con Slughorn y su casa- dijo Estelle regando su maceta- por lo menos esa asignatura se me da medianamente bien, no tanto como a ti Lily, pero por lo menos espero aprobarla. – dijo con pesimismo.

El resto de la clase transcurrió lentamente mientras los alumnos podaban los claveles y daban de comer a las plantas carnívoras ratones e insectos muertos.

-Esto es un asco- se quejó Iona alcanzando a las tres amigas al salir del invernadero tras finalizar la clase- cada vez hace más frío, y he oído que a lo mejor suspenden la salida a Hogsmeade.

-¿¡Qué?!- se alarmó Estelle- ¡no pueden hacernos esto! ¡Necesito salir de aquí!.

-Cálmate Estelle, y no grites, te va a oír hasta el calamar gigante- la reprendió Lily- ¿por qué la van a suspender?

-Dicen que han visto un par de mortífagos en las afueras del pueblo, rondando por las montañas. Han doblado la vigilancia y no saben si nos dejaran o no salir del castillo.

-Al parecer la cosa está jodida- dio Kate, inusualmente callada, uniéndose a la conversación- han desaparecido varias personas del ministerio y están culpando de ellos a los seguidores del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado.- no sabía que esto podía llegar a ser tan serio, pero por lo visto…

-Yo quiero salir…- siguió lamentándose Estelle mientras entraban al vestíbulo del castillo y seguían su camino a las mazmorras.

-¿Salir a dónde, sangre sucia?- preguntó una voz femenina nada educada y chillona. Las jóvenes gryffindors se giraron con rapidez sacando las varitas.

-Gladys…sabes que nunca nos ha interesado lo que tu neurona pueda decir- respondió fríamente Lily aún con la varita en alza.

-Otra sangre sucia más, parece que a todas os hacen pelirrojas-se burló la slytherin.

-Vete a otro con ese cuento, por ejemplo al loco demente y oscuro, y déjanos en paz- espetó Lily dándose la vuelta.-podrías proponerle que a partir de ahora solo persigáis pelirrojas, que seguro que son todas mestizas- se burló sin mirarla.

-No sabéis con quien os metéis, no os podéis ni imaginar dónde podéis acabar nada más que por enfrentaros al Señor Oscuro- increpó la joven con voz siseante.

-Si tan oscuro está, Rise, dile que encienda la luz- dijo con un tono frío y jocoso James Potter llegando por detrás de la joven de serpentino rostro.

-Potter…otro traidor de sangre, acabaréis todos muy mal- siguió amenazando Gladys.

-Acabaremos mal, pero tú acabarás en Azkaban, y allí no estarán ni mamá ni papá para llamar al "Señor-no-sé-dónde-está-la-luz" y salvarte el pellejo.- añadió James con un tono cada vez más amenazante.- déjalas en paz.

-Sabemos defendernos solas, James. – replicó Lily al merodeador- no hace falta que te metas. – todavía estaba un poco molesta por su exhibición con Snape en la clase de herbología, aunque ella misma se sorprendió de lo rápido que se difuminó su enfado cuando el chico la miró con esos ojos enormes cafés de forma adorable. Desvió la vista rápidamente antes de que su cuerpo se lanzase a los brazos del chico sin control alguno.

-Vosotros sí que encontrareis vuestro merecido cuando salgáis de debajo del ala de Dumbledore, donde no pueda protegeros- y lanzando una mirada de asco a todos los gryffindors se giró y entró con rapidez a las mazmorras.

-Uggh, me recuerda a Bellatrix- dijo Sirius conteniendo un escalofrío.- está como un cencerro.

-Es peligrosa.- dijo tan solo Yasmine muy seria y repentinamente huraña entrando detrás de la slytherin en las mazmorras. Lily le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento a James olvidándose de su enfado y entró al aula seguida de Estelle, Iona y Kate.

-Durante esta clase, la poción que realizaremos será la Vigorizante. Suele ser una pregunta fija en el EXTASIS de pociones. ¿Alguien sabe para qué se utiliza esta poción? –Slughorn movió de un lado a otro su tupido bigote mientras repasaba con la mirada a los pocos alumnos que habían levando la mano-Lily, por supuesto.- concedió con una amable sonrisa el profesor, ignorando al resto.

-Como su nombre nos hace pensar, esta poción incremente al máximo la potencia y la fuerza en una persona- contestó solícitamente la pelirroja.

-¡Perfecto! 20 puntos para Gryffindor, Lily, ¡como siempre brillante!- Slughorn no se fijó en la mirada homicida que James le mandó desde su mesa- pues bien, buscad en vuestro Libro de Pociones Avanzadas y tenéis exactamente hora y media para prepararla.- y con una palmada entusiasta comenzó a pasear por la clase mientras los alumnos comenzaban el trabajo.

-Personalmente prefiero preparar comida, esto de las pociones no me gusta nada- al parecer Yasmine había recuperada su humor normal rápidamente- ¡qué asco! ¿Quién podría tomarse una poción que llevara cucarachas muertas?- dijo la joven mientras sacaba del armario un bote lleno de éstas negras y grandes.

-¿Una cucaracha cómo esa que llevas en el hombro, Roberts?- preguntó la vocecilla chillona de Gladys mientras sus amigas sly se reían sin parar. A Yasmine casi se le paró el corazón al ver su túnica cubierta de cucarachas negras que le reptaban por la túnica.

-¡Aaaaah!- empezó a agitarse nerviosamente y a dar brincos por toda la clase, pero antes de que Slughorn se diera cuenta del barullo pues le pilló justo de espaldas a la joven, Sirius sacudió la varita y las cucarachas desaparecieron del cuerpo de Yasmine.

\- Gracias, Black- musitó sorprendida la gryffidor. Sirius le lanzó una mirada penetrante y siguió trabajando.

-No entiendo a los tíos.- se quejó al llegar a la mesa que compartía con Lily y Estelle.- son muy raros- dijo lanzando miradas breves a Sirius. Estelle y Lily cabecearon apoyando el comentario, pero no dijeron nada ya que la poción estaba adoptando una forma viscosa y compacta y ellas estaban demasiado ocupadas dándole vueltas a la masa en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

-Según esto una vuelta más y se hará un líquido color granate al añadir las cucarachas machacadas- leyó Yasmine mientras sus amigas se limpiaban el sudor de la frente.- ¿quién va a machacar las cucarachas?- preguntó temiéndose lo peor. Las miradas que le lanzaron sus amigas le confirmaron sus temores- que asco.- y conteniendo las arcadas, comenzó con su tarea de machacar los insectos.

Al cabo de un rato, la poción estaba de un color muy parecido al granate y había dejado de ser tan sólida.

-Esto casi está, tenemos que dejarla hervir durante un cuarto de hora y después añadir unos cinco gramos de cuernos de bicornio pulverizados, y dejarla reposar 24 horas. – comunicó Lily satisfecha.- somos unas máquinas- añadió en un ataque de orgullo.

-"Sois" unas máquinas, yo solo he espachurrado unas cuantas cucarachas- puntualizó Yasmine.

-Voy a por el cuerno de bicornio pulverizado- Estelle se separó de sus amigas y, sorteando calderos, se dirigió al armario de los ingredientes. Y en un momento ocurrió todo, Lily se despistó un segundo y lanzó una fugaz mirada a James, descubriendo que el joven la miraba embobado, y de repente algo explotó. La mazmorra se llenó de un humo amarillo espeso que comenzó a marear a los alumnos, y el líquido hirviendo del caldero de Gladys Rise saltó por los aires y fue a parar a la cara y cuerpo de Estelle, que regresaba con un saquito de tela que contenía el cuerno de bicornio en la mano. De inmediato el aula se llenó de chillidos de dolor de la joven que se retorcía en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Slughorn hizo desaparecer todo el humo con un movimiento de su varita, y Remus, dándose cuenta del estado de la joven, se abalanzó saltando calderos y la cogió en brazos.

-¡A la enfermería! ¡Llévala a la enfermería! – gritó el lívido y alterado profesor.

Pero Remus ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer y antes de que el profesor hubiera terminado de gritar ya subía de dos en dos los escalones del vestíbulo.

-¡Todo el mundo a comer! La clase ya ha terminado- ordenó el profesor saliendo rápidamente de la mazmorra, para comprobar el estado de la alumna. La orden fue acatada de inmediato y la mazmorra se quedó vacía. En ella sólo quedaban Liy, Yasmine, James, y Sirius. Peter se había largado rápidamente ya que decía que estaba muerto de hambre (como siempre).

-La he visto- murmuró Yasmine conteniendo la ira y la rabia que se iban extendiendo por sus venas. Apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos de forma agresiva- A Rise. He visto como lanzaba una chispa al caldero cuando pasaba Estelle y cómo lo ha hecho estallar por los aires. ´

-Será zorra- despotricó Sirius.

-Deberíamos ir a ver como esta Estelle- dijo Lily evitando mirar a James.

-Antes haremos otra cosa, Lily. ¿tú sabes cómo preparar Filtro de los Muertos?- preguntó Yasmine con una mirada de loca que asustó a los otros tres. Lily la miró preocupada, pero de repente una sonrisa se extendió ampliamente en su rostro.

-¿Sabíais que erais unas pequeñas malvadas?- preguntó James alzando las cejas sorprendido.

-De pequeñas nada- protestó Yasmine. -¿Y nos lo dice un merodeador, rey de las bromas y las venganzas?- preguntó Lily fingiéndose decepcionada- Yas, pásame el asfódelo y el ajenjo, Sirius, ¿serías tan amable de pasarme raíces de valeriana y buscar las judías soporíferas?- preguntó dulcemente la pelirroja. El nombrado se aproximó al estante más asustado por la sonrisa azucarada de la pelirroja que por lo que planeaban hacer. -James, haz el favor de llenar el caldero de unos tres cuartos de agua- murmuró Lily mientras buscaba un libro entre los estantes del profesor Slughorn.- se va a enterar esa guarra de quienes son los gryffindor y de que nadie se mete con ellos- murmuró más para sí que para los demás malévolamente.

…

Quemaba mucho, aunque el remedio para quemaduras de madame Pomfrey era eficaz y poco a poco el dolor iba remitiendo. No estaba segura del efecto que tendría sobre Remus el verla toda llena de aquella pasta anaranjada, sin embargo observó al muchacho en la puerta, lanzando breves miradas nerviosas hacia la cama en la que se encontraba y sin atreverse a acercarse. Aquel chico le intrigaba. Siempre le había causado una gran curiosidad, con sus educadas maneras y aquel aura de misterio envolviéndolo continuamente. Además estaban esos ojos, esos ojos dorados que transmitían tantas cosas cuando los mirabas, que te dejaban entre exhausta y para nada impasible. Siempre se habían llevado bien, eran buenos compañeros y ella admiraba y apreciaba mucho su compañía. Sin embargo estaba notando un leve cambio en el comportamiento del joven, por supuesto que se había dado cuenta, pero no se lo iba a decir a Lily, no quería que su amistad se estropeara.

Cuando Remus vio a la joven retorcerse de dolor en el suelo de la mazmorra y se dio cuenta de las carcajadas de satisfacción de Gladys Rise, la rabia lobuna que lo embargaba se desató en su interior. Pero ya habría tiempo de encargarse de la slytherin, estaba seguro de que Yasmine también se había dado cuenta, pues había visto como observaba a la sly con el entrecejo fruncido, ahora lo que importaba era poner a Estelle a salvo y aplacarle el dolor de las quemaduras. Así que sin pensar en nada más, prácticamente voló por encima de los calderos y cogió con delicadeza el menudo cuerpo de la chica echando a correr a la enfermería.

…

El Filtro de los Muertos requería unos tres días de reposo, por lo que después de terminar la poción con la ayuda de los dos merodeadores, las jóvenes lo metieron en una botellita y lo guardaron bajo llave en el baúl de Lily, después de borrar por completo todas las huellas del crimen de la clase de pociones.

Estelle permaneció toda la tarde en la enfermería, pero sus amigas no podían faltar al resto de clases de la tarde y no pudieron hacerle compañía, aunque prometieron cenar esa noche con ella, ya que la agobiante enfermera no la iba a dejar salir de allí hasta al día siguiente. A media tarde, poco antes de que terminaran las clases, Estelle sintió unos pasos acercándose a su cama.

-Estelle… ¿estás despierta?- preguntó una suave voz de un joven de ojos verdeoliva no especialmente guapo pero sí con cierto atractivo.

-¡Adrien! ¿qué tal?- Estelle se alegró de que aquella horrible masa anaranjada le cubriera el rostro, pues así su sonrojo pasaba completamente desapercibido, aunque tras pensarlo unos segundos cambió de opinión, y se lamentó de tener aquel horrible aspecto.

-Bien, ¿qué tal estas tú? Me he enterado de tu accidente y…quería ver cómo estabas- explicó el joven sentándose en la cama de al lado de Estelle.

-Bien, estoy bien, un poco cansada de este potingue y de tener estas horribles pintas, pero bien- dijo señalándose el rostro y riendo abiertamente, para intentar ocultar su vergüenza.

-Yo creo que estás genial, con ungüento o sin el- declaró el joven ravenclaw con sinceridad. Estelle le sonrió, sin saber que decir, y en ese mismo momento sí que se alegró de que el ungüento de madame Pomfrey le tapase toda la cara porque su color en las mejillas ya debía pasar el máximo nivel de rojo permitido. -Yo…eh, esto…quería saber si aún seguía en pie mi proposición para ir a Hogsmeade- añadió Adrien titubeante ante el silencio de Estelle.

-¡Por supuesto! – se apresuró a contestar ella. – No lo dudes ni un minuto…si tú quieres claro- repuso insegura.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Quién no querría salir con una pelirroja tan guapa y simpática?- Adrien se atrevió a seguir piropeándola, ganando el aplomo que no había tenido antes.

-Si tuviera ese potingue en la cara, yo desde luego no- respondió de repente Yasmine apareciendo tras la cortina que cubría ambas camas con una sonrisa en el rostro. - ¿Cómo estás cielo?- preguntó a la vez que se acercaba a su amiga y le daba un protector abrazo ganándose las protestas de la pelirroja.

-¡Que duele Yas!

-Lo siento lo siento lo siento- se disculpó la joven retirándose rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está la quemadita?- preguntó Lily cariñosamente abalanzándose sobre la cama imitando a Yasmine y volviendo a despertar las protestas de la herida.

-Yo…creo que me iré. Luego nos vemos, Estelle, mejórate pronto- y con una seductora sonrisa adornando su rostro el joven ravenclaw abandonó la habitación.

-Mmm, mira la tía, parece una calabaza humana y va y sigue ligando- señaló Lily mirando divertida a Yasmine, que asentía con una sonrisa de admiración en sus labios.

…

Estelle salió como nueva de la enfermería al día siguiente, el viernes previo a la primera salida a Hogsmeade, que al final no fue suspendida, pero se alertó a los alumnos que fueran siempre en grupos numerosos y no se adentraran en sitios solitarios y no se acercaran a las lindes boscosas que rodeaban el pequeño pueblecito.

Aquel viernes por la noche, los alumnos de Gryffindor comentaban la salida, nerviosos los de tercero, ya que era la primera vez que lo visitarían, y entusiasmados el resto.

-Voy a llevar a Claudy a tomar algo a las Tres Escobas- informó Sirius en voz deliberadamente alta a sus amigos, mientras Yasmine, de espaladas a él, fingía sentir una gran indiferencia por la noticia.

-A mí Adrien me ha dicho que me tiene preparada una sorpresa- dijo Estelle para aliviar el tenso silencio que se había extendido entre el grupo de amigas.- estoy impaciente.

-Te ha dado fuerte con ese chico- dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Yo tengo planes mañana, no creo que salga a Hogsmeade- informó con sequedad Yasmine sin mirar a sus amigas a los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que me dejáis sola? Malas amigas- espetó Lily ofuscada y se enfrascó violentamente en la lectura del libro de encantamientos, ante la mirada de disculpa de ambas jóvenes.

-Siempre te puedes venir con nosotras, Lils- ofreció la rubia Kate, que había escuchado el final de la conversación.

-Sí, será divertido, así entre las tres ligamos más- opinó Iona entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos azules en una mueca traviesa.

-Tú siempre pensando en lo mismo- se desesperó Kate volteando los ojos.

-Claro, ahora me dirás que tú no, ¿verdad?- dijo Iona, y le dio un amistoso golpecito en el brazo.

-¿Sabes? Tienes razón, Lily te vienes con nosotras- declaró la rubia firmemente mientras los demás reían.

-Pues me parece que no va a poder ser- James se acercó por detrás al grupo y sonrió a las jóvenes.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó Kate con suspicacia.

-Porque Lily y yo tenemos una cita- anunció el joven mostrando toda una galería de dientes blancos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo es que yo no sabía nada de nuestra cita, James?- preguntó divertida Lily.

-Porque en realidad es una reunión de Premios Anuales para preparar Halloween, me habéis pillado- rezongó el joven decepcionado, haciendo un gesto de aburrimiento- aunque Adrien ya se ha librado, dice que tiene no sé qué que hacer pero que se acercará un rato si puede- dijo mirando intencionadamente a Estelle, que enrojeció hasta las uñas de los dedos de los pies- al final tanta inteligencia no va a ser más que astucia, pero en fin, eso nos deja a nosotros dos Lily…

-Y a 5 premios anuales más, James- terminó la pelirroja con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Eso se podrá solucionar, ya lo verás.- hizo un gesto restándole importancia a ese dato insignificante para él y volvió con sus amigos mientras las jóvenes miraban a Lily interrogantes. Esa actitud tan abiertamente amistosa por parte de ambos estaba volviendo a sus propios amigos locos de remate.

Lily carraspeó incómoda volviendo a su lectura, y esta vez fue ella la que enrojeció por completo, aunque el enfado con sus amigas pareció haber desaparecido súbitamente.

…

La miraba profundamente, con angustioso interés, penetrando hasta lo más profundo de su mente. Ella misma pudo ser testigo de cómo se paseaba a sus anchas por cada uno de sus recuerdos. Vio a Lily sonriente, colgando una bola en el árbol de Navidad del castillo cuando tenían 13 años, vio a Estelle llorando desconsoladamente tras enterarse de la muerte de su padre, a James embrujando a Snape y a Remus con unas ojeras pronunciadas, cansado. A Anaïs hablando cómplice al oído de Sirius, que sonreía divertido. Pudo apreciar de refilón su primera y dolorosa vez en quinto con su novio de entonces, y la felicidad y el éxtasis al que había llegado con su amante español aquel mismo verano. Entonces vio a sus padres riendo felices, vio a su hermana mayor delgada y deprimida y a su sonriente hermano pequeño volando en escoba. Vio a Michelle riendo feliz con los rizos al viento, y al resto de sus amigos como si pasaran en fotogramas de películas a gran velocidad. Y supo que la tenía, que la tenía a su merced para todo lo que quisiera, que haría lo que fuera con tal de que sus seres queridos no sufrieran ningún daño. Había caído en la trampa. Yasmine sabía que estaba sonriendo, una risa malvada y cruel que se reflejaban en aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, que habían invadido hasta su más profunda intimidad, que la habían dejado completamente desnuda y vulnerable.

-Viniste, tal y cómo te pedí, ¡que temeridad!- exclamó lanzando al aire una carcajada sin alegría. Se acercó un poco más a la joven, que estaba paralizada del pánico, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido obedeciendo la anónima carta. El cielo se encapotó de repente, envolviéndolos en una densa oscuridad. A lo lejos se oyó un fuerte trueno.- ¿no tienes miedo, Yasmine Ailann Roberts?- preguntó Voldemort, mientras, lentamente, alzaba las manos y se quitaba el turbante. Yasmine ahogó un grito al ver aquel rostro demacrado, inhumano, cetrino, que más correspondía a una serpiente que a una persona. El mago oscuro sonrió con crueldad y suficiencia ante la despavorida mirada de la joven.

-¿Vas a matarme?- preguntó Yasmine, sacando las fuerzas de la nada, intentando no desmoronarse y caer de rodillas ante Voldemort. Éste profirió una risa aguda, sin humor, a la vez que sacaba la varita en un rápido gesto y desarmaba a la joven, que se había llevado la mano al bolsillo de la falda. Yasmine profirió un alarido, pues había notado una dolorosa descarga en su mano, y observó cómo su varita saltaba por los aires y aterrizaba entre las espigas, a unos metros de distancia.

-¿Matarte? Es posible- dijo mirándola impasible y sin abandonar aquella sonrisa cruel. Empezó a caminar, rodeándola, apresándola en el centro de un círculo imaginario, como un depredador a su presa.- pero creo que antes me servirás de mucha ayuda- con un gesto de varita la obligó a aproximarse hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. A Yasmine se le erizó el vello, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, pero lo miró con decisión, el temor se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.- un león traicionero, te llamaría yo- rió Voldemort haciendo alusión a la casa de Hogwarts de la joven- a Dumbledore le entusiasmará la idea de tener un espía a mi servicio dentro de su propia casa de valientes y leales leoncillos domesticados- alzó los ojos al cielo, satisfecho con la idea que se le presentaba.

-Jamás haré nada a tu servicio- escupió Yasmine. Inmediatamente supo a lo que se exponía. Voldemort movió con rabia su varita y la joven sintió como un puño se clavaba en su estómago, dejándola sin aliento y lanzándola al suelo con brutalidad. Cerró los ojos dolorida y comenzó a respirar con rapidez, con tal de recuperar el resuello, pero Voldemort no la dejó, se acercó raudo a ella, como una sombra, y tomó la barbilla de la joven con sus largos y blanquecinos dedos. Ella se estremeció con el frío contacto y de nuevo se sintió desfallecer.

-Claro que lo harás, jovencita, claro que lo harás- asintió el mago recuperando la sonrisa diabólica.

-Antes muerta- replicó entre jadeos Yasmine.

-¡Todo a su tiempo!- exclamó divertido Voldemort- ya tendremos tiempo de matarte y torturarte dolorosamente… después de que me ayudes. Tu destino se decidió en cuanto decidiste venir a tu cita, Yasmine. ¿No sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato? O tal vez al león, en tu caso. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te peleaste con mamá?- preguntó haciendo una deforme mueca burlona con los finos labios- mamá no te quiere ¿verdad? ¿Ese es el problema? ¡No te preocupes! ¡Tan solo tengo que aparecerme en tu maravillosa casa y matarlos a todos!- exclamó con maldad el mago tenebroso.

-¡No! ¡No por favor no! ¡Eso no! ¡No les hagas daño!- exclamó la joven asustada, mientras un escalofrío de miedo y terror recorría todo su cuerpo.

-¿Ves? Va a ser mucho más sencillo convencerte de lo que pensaba, Yasmine. Tú eliges- levantó una mano y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos- o ellos…o yo.

A partir de ese momento, Yasmine no volvería a ser la misma, su temeridad empezaría a traerle consecuencias nefastas, para ella, y para todo el que la rodease.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo cuatro. Hojas de otoño secas

Aquel sábado de mediados de octubre las hojas marrones de los árboles habían formado una gruesa y uniforme capa en los jardines del castillo. Era un día nublado, y el sol filtraba sus débiles rayos amarillentos entre las nubes dando al paisaje un mágico ambiente otoñal.

Lily sonrió al salir a la fría mañana e inspiró profundamente intentado recoger toda la esencia de aquel día. El otoño era su estación favorita. Aguardó a que Iona y Kate saliesen del Gran Comedor para ir juntas a Hogsmeade sin percatarse de que James Potter la contemplaba a cierta distancia con aire soñador. Estaba tan guapa, con su largo pelo rojo oscuro ondeando al viento, esa piel blanca que ansiaba acariciar y esos ojos verdes esmeralda, tan profundos y expresivos… le dolía cada día que pasaba sin decirle todo lo que sentía, pero no de la forma inmadura y estúpida que había estado utilizando los años anteriores, era una admiración y un amor que de tan real que era le quemaba. Una extraña aprensión se apoderó de él en ese momento, pero sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y evaporar aquella sensación y se reunió con Remus, que charlaba con Anaïs en la entrada del castillo. Vio a Lily perderse tras las grandes puertas y sintió gran alivio al pensar que pronto estarían juntos, aunque fuera con cinco molestos Premios Anuales más.

-¡Hola James!- saludó la ravenclaw con una radiante sonrisa- le estaba preguntando a Remus por Sirius, tengo que hablar con él. ¿No lo habrás…?

-¿Visto? No sé, estaba desayunando con Claudy- vio la leve arruga que había aparecido en el sonriente semblante de Anaïs y sonrió para sus adentros- hoy pasaban el día juntos-le comunicó con extraña satisfacción. Claudy no le gustaba, pero Anaïs tampoco era santo de su devoción, y se preguntó de dónde había sacado Sirius su mal gusto para las mujeres. Para una como Yasmine que merecía la pena de verdad y la trataba con la punta del pie. Su amigo si que era un inmaduro.

-Vaya…-murmuró Anaïs contrariada- bueno, ya lo buscaré por ahí, nos vemos en la reunión, James- y se alejó despidiéndose de ellos con la mano.

-No me gusta Anaïs- declaró abiertamente James.

-¿Por qué? no parece mala chica, excluyendo el año pasado claro-Remus meditó unos segundos- aunque creo que se arrepiente, si no, no estaría tan pendiente de Yasmine y Sirius- comentó distraídamente. Parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada. James lo miró perplejo pero decidió dejar para más tarde la conversación en la que hablaban de la pérdida grave de intuición propia de Remus, ya que éste no parecía estar muy por la labor de pensar mucho en aquel triángulo amoroso en esos momentos.

-¿Y dónde vais hoy?- preguntó el joven de gafas sacando de su ensimismamiento al licántropo, que miraba con los ojos levemente entrecerrados como Adrien le daba la mano a Estelle pomposamente al salir del Gran Comedor, haciendo sonreír a la joven, y la acompañaba cogida del brazo hasta el exterior. Al pasar por su lado, Estelle le lanzó a James, Remus y Peter, que acababa de unirse a los jóvenes, una sonrisa a modo de saludo, que al licántropo le costó mucho devolver. Luego dirigió sus profundos ojos dorados a James y le dijo:

-He quedado con Shyne para ir a tomar algo y dar un paseo, cómo tú ibas a estar ocupado y Peter al final consiguió una cita con una huffie, me busqué un plan.

En ese momento una guapa chica de unos dieciséis años se acercó por detrás al grupo de amigos y tapó los ojos de Remus con unas pequeñas manos de afiladas uñas pintadas de azul eléctrico y les dirigió a los otros una etérea sonrisa.

-Y aquí está mi cita- dijo Remus sonriendo y olvidándose momentáneamente de Estelle y Adrien. El joven se volvió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a la gryffindor de sexto. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, y, a excepción de sus amigos, era la única chica que conocía su secreto. Esto se debía a que ambos, en parte, compartían una misma raíz semihumana. La abuela de Shyne había sido mordida en su juventud por un licántropo, desarrollando la enfermedad estando embarazada de la madre de la joven. Su abuela no superó el ataque y, al estar la gestacion en un estado muy avanzado, la madre de la gryffindor sobrevivió heredando el lobuno legado de la abuela de Shyne, aunque no podía considerarse una licántropo plena, pues no se convertía en loba las noches de luna llena y simplemente se encontraba más irascible de lo normal en esos días, oía y veía a personas a largas distancias y había desarrollado desde chica una rapidez y agilidad sobrehumanas. Todas estas características, aunque en menor proporción, fueron heredadas a su hija Shyne, que en cuanto vio a Remus supo que había algo de él que habitaba dentro de ella, y el sentimiento fue de inmediato mutuo. Cuando Shyne iba a cuarto y Remus a quinto curso, ambos comenzaron una relación sentimental, y aunque se dieron cuenta al poco tiempo de que no funcionaban como pareja, se buscaban cada vez que necesitaban descargar tensiones o simplemente disfrutar un rato, siempre y cuando no estuvieran ligados a otra persona.

Aquel era uno de esos días, y Remus notó esa atracción animal y ese deseo de huir de las presiones que lo agobiaban al mirar a los ojos azul claro de la joven, que le devolvió una mirada de entendimiento.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó la joven de pelo negro mirando a Remus con cariño y apretándole una mano suavemente.

-Vámonos- respondió Remus ejerciendo el también ligera presión sobre la mano de la chica.

\- James, Peter. Luego nos vemos- y con una sonrisa lobuna descendió los escalones de piedra que llevaban a los jardines. James se quedó observando a la pareja cruzar el puente que los llevaba a los terrenos circundantes a Hogwarts y luego se volvió hacia Peter, pero éste ya estaba baboseando con su cita y James alzó los ojos al cielo resignado. Ya creía que disfrutaría de un agradable paseo a solas a Hogsmeade cuando una voz gritó su nombre a sus espaldas y se giró. Era Sirius, y corría hacia él para darle alcance.

-¿Vas a Hogsmeade solo?- preguntó el moreno de ojos grises cuando llegó a su lado.

-Tenemos reunión de Premios Anuales, pero es dentro de hora y media- respondió el joven de pelo revuelto- ¿y Claudy?

-Ha ido a arreglarse- dijo Sirius lanzándole una mirada de soslayo- ¿ya no te enfadas conmigo por salir con ella?- preguntó desconfiado el animago. James se encogió de hombros y le respondió:

-Eres mayorcito para saber lo que hacer con tu vida, sabes que soy tu amigo y que te apoyaré en lo que sea, aunque no me gusta Claudy demasiado, me recuerda a…tus padres- concluyó James, observando la mueca de disgusto que Sirius dibujó en su rostro- puede que me equivoque, aunque esa obsesión por la pureza de sangre…no me gusta ni un pelo. –y por el tono que usó le dio a entender que pensaba que era poco probable que se equivocase.

-Los ataques están siendo cada vez más numerosos, están desapareciendo cada vez más personas y el grupo de seguidores de ese loco desquiciado está aumentado. No sabía que había tanta gente obsesionada por la pureza de sangre y esos rollos- comentó Sirius volviéndose repentinamente serio- y no son solo Slytherins, ya no sabes en quién puedes confiar. Estoy deseando salir de Hogwarts y combatir de verdad, acabar con toda esta mierda, o por lo menos ayudar en lo que pueda- dijo haciendo con las manos un gesto de impaciencia.- esto ya no me vale, ya no somos niños.

-Y lo haremos, amigo, juntos, como siempre- James apretó con fuerza el hombro de Sirius y le sonrió con una confianza y seguridad mayor de las que sentía. Sabía que su vida al acabar Hogwarts estaría llena de peligros, y aquello no lo asustaba o acobardaba, pero simplemente el hecho de pensar que podría perder a sus amigos, o a…Lily, le hacían marearse y perder el control de sus emociones. No iba a permitir que nada malo les pasara nunca.

En ese momento llegaron a un pequeño puente de madera que atravesaba el camino a Hogsmeade. Allí se encontraban Lily, Kate e Iona, mirando la grisácea superficie del agua del río que el puentecillo sorteaba. Los jóvenes las observaron a la vez que se acercaban, Kate e Iona parecían estar discutiendo y Lily sonreía divertida ante la escena.

-Hola chicas ¿qué ocurre? -preguntó James a la vez que notaba como el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver a Lily sonriéndole.

-Iona dice que ha visto un espíritu del agua, ¡cómo si eso fuera posible!- exclamó mosqueada Kate- y ahora quiere que nos quedemos a ver si aparece de nuevo. ¡Sencillamente ridículo!- se lamentó la rubia alzando los brazos hastiada.

Por su parte, Iona la contemplaba con el entrecejo fruncido sin creerse el comportamiento de su amiga, y lanzaba breves miradas a la superficie en movimiento del agua.

-¿Por qué demonios es tan ridículo?- preguntó dolida por el comentario de Kate.

-Por la misma razón que lleva intentando explicarte Lily en los últimos diez minutos, Iona- respondió su rubia amiaga con dureza, se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, dando por terminada la conversación. Iona se giró hacia Lily, que la miraba con un deje de infinita paciencia y sin desdibujar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro.

-Iona, los espíritus del agua no habitan en cutres riachuelos mal regados- explicó la pelirroja- y mucho menos se presentan a los humanos con facili…

-¿¡Pero y si se despistó!?- la interrumpió la joven morena - ¿no es posible?-esta vez había una nota de desesperación tiñendo cada una de sus palabras que no pasó desapercibida a ninguno de ellos.

-¿Por qué te interesan tanto esos bichos?- preguntó cansada Kate dándose la vuelta y encarándosele, aunque al escuchar el tono de su amiga, pareció titubear.

-Yo… no es que me interesen Kate, y no son bichos- protestó la morena sin desvelar su verdadero interés.

-Dicen que si ves algún espíritu del agua, te conceden el deseo más ferviente de tu corazón- respondió Sirius mirando a Iona con tranquilidad. Ésta le devolvió una mirada insegura, algo asustada, y Kate relajó el rostro y miró a su amiga con extrañeza.

-Los espíritus del agua habitan en los lagos del norte, mucho más al norte de lo que nosotros estamos, Iona, no ha podido ser eso lo que has visto- insistió Lily, mirándola con cariño.- ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es lo que no nos has contado?

En ese momento la joven se derrumbó, cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, las convulsiones recorrían su cuerpo como descargas y Kate se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándola, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Calma, Iona, calma. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Tras unos minutos, Iona pareció haber recuperado la compostura, y se había dejado arrastrar por James hacia un lado del camino donde habían convocado una silla de madera en la que la joven se sentó, tomó aire y los miró con los ojos rojos y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Al cruzar el puente, algunos alumnos rezagados se quedaron mirando al grupo con curiosidad, pero James los hizo seguir su camino sin muchos miramientos.

-Es…es mi abuelo- dijo sonándose con un pañuelo que Lily le tendió- lleva unos tres días desaparecido, y nadie sabe dónde puede estar…yo..yo creí, que si…el espíritu del agua… ya sabéis- añadió soltando una carcajada incrédula y triste.- no quiero que haya sido víctima de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis. Están habiendo tantas desapariciones, y algunos aparecen muertos bajo esa horrible marca…Tengo miedo.- y volvió a sollozar descontroladamente.

-Creo, creo que será mejor que me vaya a Hogwarts con ella. Lo siento Lily- dijo Kate con la voz tomada.

-No te preocupes, ve con ella, iré al castillo en cuanto pueda escaparme de la reunión- prometió Lily a la joven rubia.

-No es necesario, Lily, disfruta de tu salida por nosotras, por favor- contestó Kate. Lily asintió y le dio un beso a una desconsolada Iona y las dos gryffindors se alejaron lentamente de ellos tres, camino del castillo. Lily, Sirius y James se quedaron solos a un lado del camino. Ninguno supo que decir mientras observaban alejarse a las gryffindors, y cuando se perdieron de vista, James resopló y golpeó con rabia el tronco de un árbol, que se estremeció y unas cuantas pequeñas hojas marrones cayeron de él y quedaron atrapadas en el revuelto pelo del chico sin que éste se diera cuenta.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! – gritó con rabia.- no me puedo creer que se pueda estar tan jodidamente loco.

-Vamos, Prongs, tal vez no haya sido…

-Pad, tanto tú como yo sabemos qué ha sido del abuelo de Iona- replicó James cabreado. Rupert Douglas había sido un famoso auror de élite, que se había retirado del ministerio hacía tan solo un año, tras haber metido en Azkaban a una larga lista de magos seguidores de las artes oscuras.

Lily contempló sorprendida el ataque del chico y una lucecita se encendió en su pecho: admiración, respeto, cariño…no sabía especificarlo porque eran una mezcla tan extraña de sentimientos que la aturdieron. Pero pronto se recuperó y se acercó a James, que la miraba con los ojos entornados, aún destilando rabia por todos sus poros. Su rostro se relajó en cuanto la pelirroja puso una mano blanca y delicada en su brazo, y le dio un suave apretón. James la miró a sus ojos, y aquellos ojos verdes le transmitieron una calidez y una paz que nada ni nadie le había dado nunca. Se sintió abrumado por la cantidad de sensaciones que lo embargaron en ese momento, perdido en aquella mirada esmeralda.

-Todo saldrá bien, James, tanto mal, tanto dolor, no pueden triunfar siempre- le dijo hablándole con seguridad, con cariño- os sonará cursi- dijo lanzando una breve mirada a Sirius, que sonreía sorprendido por la escena- pero yo siempre he creído en el amor, la amistad ante todas las cosas, y creo que siempre triunfarán por delante de la maldad y el odio- añadió bajando la mirada azorada.

James pensó que no podía haber nadie más inocente, más tierno que Lily en el mundo. La miró como nunca antes la había mirado, sorprendido, y, hasta un poco asustado, más asustado de lo que la había mirado nunca. Aquel sentimiento de miedo a la pérdida que había experimentado en su conversación anterior con Sirius volvió a él con más fuerza que nunca.

-Eso…eso es muy bonito- dijo James atropelladamente. Lily rió abiertamente, con una risa clara, alegre, que era música para los oídos del chico.

-O no…Es una empalagosería, ¿verdad, Sirius?- preguntó la joven al animago de ojos grises, que fue sorprendido por ella aguantando la risa a duras penas.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Lily, no me reía de lo que habías dicho- se excusó el moreno rápidamente- en realidad me río de la cara de empanado que se le ha quedado a James. El aludido salió de mundo de sus ensueño y miró ceñudo a su amigo, que ahora no se molestaba en ocultar su risa. Lily le acompañaba, se acercó más a James y se puso de puntillas, alzando una mano para quitarle las hojas de la cabeza sin dejar de reír.

-El señor Potter nunca está atontado, ¿verdad? Tiene que estar ojo avizor para rescatar a alguna damisela en apuros- se burló Lily mirándolo a los ojos. James no supo que contestar pero sonrió. Pensó que estaba quedando como un idiota pero verdaderamente la pelirroja le había dejado sin palabras por el gesto.- pero ahora la damisela en apuros soy yo, y tengo dos estupendos guardianes que me acompañarán a Hogsmeade, ¿no es así?- preguntó cogiendo a Sirius cariñosamente de un moflete, como una abuela demasiado efusiva.

-De eso nada- dijo el moreno muy serio apartándose de la joven- ¿o es que no sabes que las pelirrojas dan mala suerte? Yo no voy a ningún lado con ninguna pelirroja- sentenció Sirius cruzándose de brazos. Lily se hizo la ofendida mientras le daba una colleja suave al animago, y mientras James los contemplaba bromear sin saber si sentirse bien o sentirse mal. Todas sus dudas se disiparon en cuanto vio a Lily sonreírle y cogerse de uno de sus brazos, y aunque del otro fuera colgada de Sirius, en ese momento, James se consideró el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

…

Estelle se sentía cómoda con Adrien, aunque verdaderamente no habían llegado a hablar de nada especial, tan solo de las clases, los profesores y quidditch. Adrien era el buscador de ravenclaw, y era bastante popular entre las chicas por ello, de modo que la joven ignoraba las miradas celosas de las alumnas que se cruzaban con ellos mientras caminaba agarrada al brazo del joven, y sonreía ante las bromas de éste. Ella siempre sonreía, siempre sinceramente, aunque se preguntó qué sería de ella si dejara de hacerlo, si se mostrase ante alguien como verdaderamente era, si dejase a la vista y sin protección su dolido corazón, si sería posible que alguien consiguiera sacarle una sonrisa verdadera detrás de todo el sufrimiento que llevaba escondido dentro. Por su mente pasó la imagen de Remus, con su misteriosa mirada dorada. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda con él, le transmitía algo, no sabía exactamente qué, pero sabía que él, al igual que ella, tenía el corazón y el alma lastimados.

-¿Estelle? ¿Me estás escuchando?- la voz de Adrien y el apretón que le dio en la mano la hicieron sonreír automáticamente.

-Perdona, me he quedado un poco colgada- se disculpó- ¿qué me decías?

-Te estaba preguntando por tus amigas. Os veo siempre juntas, sois tres en una- bromeó el ravenclaw- ¿cómo son Lily y Yasmine?- preguntó con interés.

Tal vez el motivo de la pregunta era que la mayor parte de la conversación la había dirigido él y quería oír hablar a su acompañante un rato, o que de verdad le interesasen sus amigas, no le importó, ella sonrió ampliamente al recordar a Lily y Yasmine y lo miró con los ojos chispeantes.

-Son lo mejor- respondió radiante- ellas me han ayudado mucho siempre. Lily es especial, tiene algo, indescriptible. Te hace sentirte bien nada más que con que sonría un poco, la miras y parece que aunque sea el fin del mundo, ella estará ahí para protegerte, aunque cuando se pone dura… -hizo un gesto con la mano que daba a entender que era mejor agarrarse para pasar la tormenta -Siempre saca lo mejor de todos, a veces me siento…no sé, siento que ella sabe todo lo que pienso, pero que lo guarda celosamente hasta que yo misma decido contárselo. Y Yasmine… bueno Yasmine es una rebelde. Ella se considera la oveja negra de su familia, aunque en realidad están muy unidos todos. Son cuatro hermanos, ¿sabes? – añadió con entusiasmo- tiene un carácter fuerte pero en el fondo creo que es para esconder las cosas que realmente le asustan, y nos oculta esa debilidad tras un muro inquebrantable de orgullo, sarcasmo e ironía. Aunque siempre es buena y cariñosa- concluyó al fin.

-Vaya, suena genial- dijo Adrien asombrado del nivel de conocimiento que la pelirroja tenía de sus amigas- y tú ¿cómo eres?

Estelle se quedó helada ante aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo era ella?

-Eso lo irás descubriendo tú mismo- dijo eludiendo la respuesta. Por suerte a Adrien pareció bastarle y no volvió a insistir por el momento.

-Bueno, bella pelirroja…hemos llegado- comunicó satisfecho Adrien.

Estelle se paró sorprendida ante la puerta de un pequeño y coqueto establecimiento, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que habían entrado en el pueblecito mágico.

-¿El salón de té de madame Tudipié?- preguntó con una sonrisa precavida.

-Es lo más romántico que he encontrado en Hogsmeade- se excusó el ravenclaw- ¿pasamos?

Estelle lo miró y asintió, y se perdieron en el interior del pequeño y cálido establecimiento.

…

Yasmine contemplaba el dosel rojo de su cama, y miró el pequeño reloj de pulsera color oro por enésima vez. Pareció estar satisfecha de la hora que era porque se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Se vistió con unos ajustados vaqueros, un jersey negro de lana de escote redondo, que cubrió con una bufanda roja y amarilla, los colores de su casa. Se peinó el largo cabello distraídamente y se calzó unas altas botas oscuras. Por último cogió su gruesa capa negra y se la echó a los hombros, apretando el cierre de plata con un suave "clic".

La nueva carta recibida hacía una semana lo decía con claridad: a la salida de Hogsmeade, a las una en punto, en la cueva de la montaña que hay tras la casa abandonada. En realidad no tenía ni idea de dónde era, pero confió en orientarse debidamente en cuanto se acercara al pueblo. No podía haber salido antes pues sus amigas la habrían visto, así que esperó un par de horas hasta que estuvo segura de que ellas ya estaría lejos y ocupadas. Salió de la Sala Común y bajó hasta el vestíbulo intentado evitar a todos los estudiantes posibles, cogiendo atajos y bajando la cabeza cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien. Una vez fuera, en los jardines de Hogwarts, tomó el camino a Hogsmeade pero lo hizo a un lado del mismo, ocultándose entre los árboles por si algún alumno se había retrasado en su salida o volvía demasiado temprano y la reconocían. Vio a Kate abrazando a Iona en el camino de vuelta al castillo y se alegró de haber tomado aquella decisión. Aunque la alegría le duró más bien poco. En realidad, desde que había aceptado acudir a aquella cita programada del Señor Oscuro, se sentía despreciable, se odiaba a sí misma y sentía que traicionaba a todas las personas que le importaban. Sintió un fuerte mareo y se paró, apoyándose jadeante en un árbol. El miedo, la inseguridad y la culpabilidad se hicieron presa de ella, pero en cuanto recordó la amenaza de Voldemort reanudó el paso a más velocidad.

Eran cerca de la una en punto cuando, a las afueras de Hogsmeade, distinguió una casa un poco más alejada del resto y con peor aspecto que las demás. Detrás de ella comenzaban a alzarse unos pocos árboles, y a medida que subía la linde de la montaña la espesura se iba haciendo cada vez mayor. El silencio que la rodeaba era casi irreal, y el vello se le erizó al escuchar los ruidos extraños que la rodeaban. Se armó de valor y siguió ascendiendo la montaña, ignorando a la voz que retumbaba en su cabeza y le decía que fuese a informar a Dumbledore de su problema antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Tembló de miedo pensando que el señor oscuro podría descubrir su traición antes de que el anciano director hubiese podido poner a salvo a su familia, y acallando a la voz siguió andando a paso ligero.

Cuando llegó a una zona donde los árboles empezaban a escasear y la montaña se hacía cada vez más abrupta y escarpada, Yasmine ya tenía la capa algo rasgada y los vaqueros y las manos manchados del verdín de los helechos que tapizaban los troncos de los árboles. Miró hacia arriba y distinguió un saliente en la montaña, trepó con agilidad hasta él y ante ella se alzó la entrada de una lúgubre cueva.

-Pasa- dijo una voz femenina, ronca y profunda.- ya ha llegado.- informó a una segunda persona.

Yasmine entró intentando dominar el miedo que sentía y, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, distinguió la figura de una mujer alta, de pelo largo y moreno, y muy atractiva, que la observaba con altivo desdén y desprecio en unos ojos oscuros y profundos. Era Bellatrix Black, Lestrange en breve tiempo, prima de Sirius, Yasmine había oído a Sirius hablar de ella, poniéndola de loca para arriba. La mujer tendría aproximadamente unos veinticinco años, y Yasmine se sorprendió de lo mucho que le recordaba físicamente a Sirius, en la elegancia de sus gestos, y lo diferentes que realmente eran entre ellos. A su lado, un hombre alto, delgado y de pelo marrón claro y ralo, que rondaría los treinta, observó a Yasmine con una mirada nerviosa y lasciva que la hicieron estremecerse.

-¿Es una sangre limpia, Bellatrix?- preguntó pasándose la lengua por los finos y agrietados labios.

\- ¿Y eso qué más da ahora, Rabastan? - respondió la mujer con fiereza- es una gryffindor, es un león- dijo, pasando de la ira a la burla en un milisegundo- es una leoncilla atrapada de Dumby que pasará a ser una serpiente traicionera. –canturreó con una voz de repente aguda e infantil. A Yasmine se le revolvieron las tripas con el comentario de Bellatrix.

-Jamás seré una sucia serpiente como vosotros- espetó con rabia. En un rápido movimiento Bellatrix había alzado la mano y le había golpeado la mejilla con fuerza, arañándola con sus largas uñas negras. Aquella expresión de fiereza y locura habían vuelto a su mirada.

-No volverás a ser tan insolente, maldita niña. Y qué no te oiga nuestro amo, porque si no recibirás una a una las cabezas de tus papaítos y tus hermanitos, ¿me has oído?- gritó enarbolando la varita amenazante ante sus ojos. Yasmine gimió débilmente y se llevó una mano al arañazo de la mejilla, que comenzó a hincharse y sangraba profusamente.

-Bien hecho, Bella, me encanta esa manera que tienes de imponerte- dijo el otro mortífago admirado, pero tan sólo se ganó una mirada despectiva de su compañera y cuñada.

-Cállate estúpido- chilló Bellatrix con ira- por tu culpa casi nos pillan, idiota. Mira que dejarte ver en ese sucio antro, ¡las órdenes eran claras! ¡Ocultos en las montañas, borracho de pacotilla!

En la mente de Yasmine resonaron las palabras de Iona: "Dicen que han visto un par de mortífagos en las afueras del pueblo, rondando por las montañas". Bellatrix se dio la vuelta y se encaró a la joven. Ya no había solo burla en sus ojos, había rencor, odio, desprecio y maldad.

-Nuestro señor está muy seguro de que realizarás con éxito la misión, por tu propio bien, está más que claro, y si él no duda yo tampoco lo hago- dijo, destilando veneración en cada palabra, y a continuación se dispuso a explicarle el plan de su diabólico amo.

…

Shyne vibraba, tal y como él lo hacía, le estaba clavando las largas uñas en la espalda y aquello hizo que la adrenalina, la pasión que había entre ellos, aumentara con creces. Estaban en una cama de matrimonio en una habitación en penumbra alquilada en una de las tres tabernas del pueblo, "El dragón dormido", que no contaba con el lujo de las Las Tres Escobas pero era muy superior a las camas con chinches de "Cabeza de Puerco". Al cabo de un rato, el joven se dejó caer pesadamente al lado de Shyne, cuya mirada clara relampagueaba y desprendía un brillo especial.

-Te he echado de menos este verano, Remus- dijo respirando entrecortadamente- casi había olvidado lo liberador que era hacer el amor contigo- reconoció entre sonrisas dulces. Se incorporó y besó al animago apasionadamente.

-No creo que eso sea algo se pueda olvidar- bromeó con una sonrisa el licántropo, devolviendo un nuevo beso aún más ardiente.- eres difícil de cansar- se admiró el chico cuando Shyne se incorporó sin dejar de besarle el cuello y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-Es por eso que aún no he encontrado al amor de mi vida, Remus- replicó la joven- ni siquiera un hombre que sepa ponerme en mi sitio. El licántropo gruñó ante el comentario, y ella rió abiertamente- excepto tú claro- dijo acariciándole el rostro suavemente.

-Es una pena que no funcionara, ¿no?- dijo Remus mirándola profundamente con aquellos ojos dorados, hipnóticos. Shyne alzó la mirada y suspiró.

-No es día para hablar de cosas tristes, Remus- cortó la joven con delicadeza. Él no sabía que ella seguía enamorada de él, y que saber que no era correspondida la hacía sentir un eléctrico pinchazo en el pecho. Llevaba dos años conformándose con esos encuentros fugaces y su amistad, mientras miraba para otro lado e ignoraba los celos que la envenenaban cada vez que Remus salía con alguna otra chica.-además- miró el pequeño reloj que reposaba en una sencilla mesita de noche- aún nos queda tiempo para divertirnos- y con una sonrisa traviesa se abalanzó hacia el joven, quien, dueño de unos magníficos reflejos, le agarró las muñecas y la puso bajo su cuerpo.

-Eres toda una lobita peligrosa- regañó el licántropo cubriendo de besos la piel desnuda de la joven gryffindor, que sonrió halagada y suspiró… si no le compensaran tanto sus citas con el merodeador su vida sería mucho más fácil.

…

La reunión estaba siendo mortalmente aburrida. Lily tamborileaba los dedos con desesperación en la mesa de la posada "Las Tres Escobas", mientras oía las aburridas peroratas de la hufflepuff Bonnie Katlemore sobre lo importante que era hacer una fiesta clásica con vestidos de princesita y de principitos. Además, pensó que sería mucho más agradable bañarse en pleno invierno en pelotas con el calamar gigante que seguir soportando las miradas de asco de Gladys Rise, que tenía la nariz fruncida como si evitara respirar el mismo aire que Lily, y los penetrantes ojos de Snape que recorrían una y otra vez su rostro como si quisiera verle las muelas, los músculos y el cerebro sin necesidad de rayos X. Por lo menos, pensó aliviada la joven, James, Peter Grace y Anaïs parecían tan aburridos como ella. Peter le caía bien, y le hacía reír a menudo con los irónicos y a veces de tan sinceros, dolientes comentarios que le hacía a la hufflepuff, que no se daba por aludida, y a la slytherin, que, al no enterarse de lo que el joven le decía, se reía sin gracia y seguía mirándole con esa mueca de asco permanente en sus perfectos rasgos de sangre limpia. El gen del humor sarcástico estaba completamente perdido en ambas chicas.

-¡Basta!- gritó Lily, pensando que ya habían perdido demasiado tiempo de aquel precioso día. Dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Bonnie, que había alzado su naricita, muy parecida a la de un cerdito, en señal de disgusto y una cargada de desagrado a Gladys, que giró la cabeza acentuando su mueca de asco.- lo siento chicos, pero me niego a pasar un Halloween tan aburrido como los de todos los años. Parece mentira la falta de imaginación que hay últimamente en Hogwarts. – Lily miró al resto de sus compañeros, y por primera vez parecieron prestar un poco de atención. James le sonrió mostrándole su apoyo- es una fiesta de miedo, terror, ¡fantasmas, momias, hombres lobo (James perdió un poco el color del rostro pero se repuso rápidamente, ignorando la mirada de suficiencia que Snape le mandó desde la otra punta de la mesa, pero que no pasó por alto Lily), vampiros y demonios!- Lily se dio cuenta de que se estaba emocionando demasiado- disculpad, es que es mi fiesta favorita- se excusó enrojeciendo levemente ante las risas de sus compañeros y el resoplido de desagrado de Gladys.

-Entonces- dijo James dirigiéndose a Lily- propones que hagamos una fiesta de disfraces…terroríficos. Lily asintió entusiasmada.

-¡Podemos encantar el gran comedor, las armaduras, los jardines del castillo para que asusten a los alumnos!- exclamó Anaïs demostrando un entusiasmo quizás un poco exagerado. Lily asintió rápidamente.

-Yo me encargo de las bebidas, claro- dijo Peter sonriendo ampliamente con su gran boca llena de dientes grandes y blancos y prestando atención por primera vez en toda la mañana. Todos sabían que eso era lo que más le entusiasmaba de todo, y Lily se lo imaginaba a menudo montando una cadena de exitosos pubs nocturnos al salir de Hogwarts.

-Está bien- concedió Lily. Sin saber cómo se había convertido en la organizadora de la fiesta.

-Supongo que yo puedo encargarme también de la decoración- dijo Bonnie aprobando por primera vez la idea de Lily, al ver que el resto de sus compañeros estaban más interesados en el tipo de fiesta que proponía la pelirroja.

-Y Adrien y yo podemos hablar con Dumbledore para que nos deje contratar algún grupo de música- colaboró James- mis padres nos pueden ayudar, les escribiré en cuanto Dumbledore nos dé el permiso.

-¡Genial! Tenemos la música, las bebidas, el tema, la decoración…- todos se giraron y miraron interrogantes a los dos slytherins, que aún no habían abierto la boca.

-Supongo que Gladys y yo podemos ayudar en la preparación de algunos de esos… sustos- dijo Snape secamente fulminándolos con la mirada. Gladys dio una brusca cabezada y se levantó con un rápido movimiento, se acarició el largo cabello oscuro y dijo con su característica voz aguda:

-Si ya hemos terminado, me voy, tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer que compartir mi tiempo con chusma como vosotros.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo qué?- preguntó Peter sonriendo ampliamente e ignorando por completo el insulto. Gladys arrugó la nariz y se perdió tras la puerta del bar.- ¡ah! ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido? Va a la pocilga a oler el fantástico aroma de los cerdos para que no se le quite esa expresión tan preciosa de asco que tiene- exclamó el joven arrancando carcajadas de todos. Incluso Snape pareció torcer los labios en una sonrisa, que rápidamente se convirtió en una mueca de desdén. Él también se fue de allí, y lo siguió Bonnie, que ahora parecía mucho más entusiasmada con la idea del baile que al principio. Quedaron Anaïs, Peter, James y Lily.

-¿Os hace otra cerveza?- preguntó Peter, los demás asintieron. Se fue a la barra y James lo acompañó.

-Uff,no me cae nada bien Gladys- declaró Anaïs mirando a Lily con aquellos ojos astutos. Lily le sonrió pero no contestó- es una clasista de mierda llena de prejuicios- siguió la joven.

-Por desgracia hay muchas personas así hoy en día- dijo Lily mirando distraídamente por la ventana, pero sin entrar al trapo. Por muy mal que le cayera Gladys, no sabía si podía confiar en Anaïs después de lo que le hizo a Yasmine el año anterior.

-Creo que has tenido una idea genial- le dijo Anaïs, intentando ser halagadora con la pelirroja- ya es hora de que nos lo pasemos bien de una vez en Halloween, ¿no crees? También podíamos hacer que los alumnos fueran por parejas, aunque claro si no se quiere se puede ir sola- propuso la ravenclaw. Lily asintió sin pensarlo demasiado.- oye, ¿sabes si Sirius iría con Claudy?- preguntó Anaïs de forma casual. Lily la miró un poco sorprendida.

-No sé por qué debería saberlo yo- cortó de inmediato, aunque se dio cuenta de lo dura que había sonado su respuesta- quiero decir, supongo, no lo sé, es su novia, ¿no?- añadió incómoda con la situación.

-Te lo preguntaba porque últimamente se te ve mucho con James, y cómo es su mejor amigo…además hay rumores de que Sirius y Claudy no están demasiado bien, Sirius vino el otro día a hablar conmigo y está destrozado- dramatizó Anaïs, hablando con un tono simpático y dulce- pero perdona si te ha molestado, no lo pretendía.- su sonrisa transmitía más frialdad que confianza.

-No, no me ha molestado- respondió la pelirroja, que no recordaba haber visto a Sirius destrozado aquella mañana- es que no lo sé, lo siento.

-No pasa nada Lils- repuso la morena cogiendo la mano de Lily aceptando sus disculpas. Lily intuyó en ese gesto y en el hecho de que la había llamado por su diminutivo más peligro que si le hubiera contestado de mala manera. Por fortuna en ese momento llegaron James y Peter, y James alzó la jarra de cerveza por encima de sus cabezas.

-Por la mejor fiesta de Halloween que nunca ha habido y nunca habrá- dijo teatralmente. Sus compañeros brindaron animadamente y charlaron y bebieron durante el resto de la tarde.

…

Estelle no podía comprender cómo Adrien podía haber fallado tanto en lo referente a sus gustos personales: ¿el salón de té de madame Tudipié? Se preguntó mentalmente, desilusionada. A ella no le gustaban esa clase de cursilerías, y mucho menos en su primera cita, y tampoco pensaba que esa era la imagen que daba, de niña romanticona y repeinada. Adrien era guapo, inteligente y divertido, y un caballero y tal vez no propuso ir a otro lugar menos… empalagoso, para no precipitar sus conclusiones respecto a la relación que quería tener con ella. Decidió darle una segunda oportunidad, pero su reticencia al lugar quedaba clara, pues sus risas eran menos abundantes y más forzadas que las anteriores.

-Estelle…- la joven dirigió su celeste mirada a Adrien, que la miraba incómodo- esto, yo…te ¿Te gustaría venir al baile de Halloween conmigo?

Estelle sonrió abiertamente por primera vez en la última media hora, y suspiró aliviada.

-Claro que sí, Adrien, iré contigo al baile- aceptó ella. A partir de ese momento empezó a reforzar su idea de que Adrien la había llevado a aquel lugar para ganar su confianza, y que podía alegrarse de que por primera vez no la hubieran llevado a un lugar solitario para ir directamente al grano. Tal vez el ravenclaw era aquel chico amable, y cariñoso que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo…

…

\- Sirius miró el reloj por milésima vez aquella mañana. Se había separado de James y Lily a la entrada de Hogsmeade, y había esperado en la pequeña placita del pueblo a que Claudy llegara. No solo le hacía esperar una eternidad allí solo, sino que además, cuando la vio acercarse, iba rodeada de sus inseparables y selectas amigas, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa:

-Nos vamos de tiendas, amor- sentenció la rubia dándole un breve beso en los labios. Sus amigas le sonrieron aduladoras y con cierta petulancia. Y allí estaba él, en mitad de aquella tienda de túnicas viendo una y otra vez el pase de modelos de su novia y las demás chicas, siendo consultado para luego ser ignorado, y aburrido hasta la locura. ¡Si ni siquiera les podía ver un poco de piel! Eran tan estiradas que se cambiaban detrás del biombo y las túnicas eran tan clásicas y sosas que le dejaban totalmente frío. ¡A él!¡ a Sirius Black! Para colmo a Claudy no le pareció buena idea eso de montárselo en uno de los probadores, y eso que era una de las fantasías sexuales que Sirius quería cumplir. La joven le rechazó con un fuerte manotazo y una mirada que decía "¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?" cuando el animago la abrazó sugerentemente por la espalda. Después de las túnicas tocó el turno de los zapatos, y después a los bolsos, y después a las plumas…y llegó a la hora de comer mareado y con la cabeza llena de telas, tacones de diversos tamaños y estilográficas de todos los colores. Se descubrió a sí mismo preguntándose cómo sería pasar una mañana en Hogsmeade con Yasmine, y a partir de ese momento la guapa morena no salió de sus pensamientos.

Casi al final de la tarde, ya quedaba muy poco tiempo para volver al castillo, y lo estaba deseando, sentado en aquella pequeña silla del salón de té más cursi que nunca había visto, con Claudy cogiéndole la mano y hablando sin parar de un futuro que ni mucho menos pensaba compartir con ella, pensando en la chica que lo traía de cabeza y jurándose y perjurándose no volver a poner los pies en el establecimiento de esa pequeña mujer de pelo negro y moño apretado. Por suerte para él, a Claudy pareció servirle que los vieran juntos en un lugar público para acallar los rumores de ruptura que circulaban en Hogwarts sobre ellos, se levantó y lo cogió con firmeza y sin una chispa de cariño de la mano, y salieron de aquel pequeño y agobiante lugar. Pasaron al lado de Estelle y Adrien, que habían pasado casi todo el día allí y Sirius saludó a la pelirroja con un guiño juguetón que para nada gustó a Claudy.

-Me encantaría que dejaras de hacer esas cosas- le dijo fríamente una vez fuera del local.

-La estaba saludando nada más, no seas paranoica- le espetó Sirius. Empezaba a pensar que aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Ya- contestó con dureza la ravenclaw, echando a andar a paso ligero, agitando su larga melena. Sirius suspiró hastiado y la siguió sin saber muy bien por qué. No le apetecía nada hablar con ella en ese momento.

…

James y Lily salieron de "Las Tres Escobas" un rato antes de las siete de la tarde, hora de regreso al castillo. Habían pasado un día agradable y Lily decidió darle una oportunidad a Anaïs que no hacía más que intentar agradarla. Al final habían acabado teniendo una divertida conversación feminista delante de dos chicos adolescentes hormonados que fueron fácilmente ofendidos. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado rápidamente. Ahora estaban allí solos, y James vio el gesto de frío que la muchacha hizo al salir del local. Se quitó su capa y se la echó a Lily sobre los hombros.

-Se te ha olvidado la capa, pelirroja despistada, y luego vas por ahí predicando en contra de los hombres unineuronales- bromeó el joven. Lily hizo ademán de devolverle la prenda pero James le puso con suave firmeza las manos sobre los hombros- los hombres seremos más tontos, pero aguantamos mejor el frío, o al menos yo sí.

Lily sonrió y la aceptó, la verdad es que estaba tan helada y nerviosa que agradeció que estuviera anocheciendo para que James no pudiera ver su sonrojo. Pero, aprovechando que estaban solos, recordó que tenía una pregunta pendiente desde esa mañana.

-James… ¿Por qué te ha mirado Snape así cuando he dicho lo de los disfraces? Tú has parecido palidecer y él te ha mirado…no sé…raro- dijo la pelirroja mirando precavida al joven, que parecía haber vuelto a perder el color. Luego la miró y le sonrió amablemente.

-Cosas de Snivell…digo de Snape Lily, ni yo entiendo la mente retorcida de los slytherins a veces- respondió con soltura, tocándose nerviosamente el pelo. Lily no insistió, cuando el tuviera que decirle algo, que saliera de él mismo, aunque se sintió ligeramente intranquila.

-Lily…

-¿Sí, James?

-Yo…esto… te…te. Bueno es igual.

-¿Qué si me qué?- preguntó Lily parándose y obligando a mirarle a los ojos.

-Yo…me preguntaba que si tú, y yo, bueno los dos, que si querrías…

-Me encantaría ir al baile contigo, James…- respondió la pelirroja mirando al chico con sinceridad pero con un deje de tristeza al final de la frase que no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Pero?-preguntó él con voz ahogada.

-Pero…pero nosotros somos los organizadores, y me temo que tendremos poco tiempo para disfrutar- respondió Lily decepcionada consigo misma. Que James le hubiese pedido una cita formal la había hecho asustarse mucho de repente.

-Entiendo…- respondió James abatido, sin entender muy bien la explicación de Lily.

-James…lo siento de veras, pero, de todas formas vamos juntos ¿no? Como organizadores pero juntos- dijo la pelirroja intentado animarlo.

-No importa, y por lo menos un baile me concederás, ¿no?- preguntó él guiñándole un ojo provocativamente.

-Uno y mil más, James Potter- respondió sonriendo la joven. Entonces, como algo natural, sin pensarlo siquiera, se enganchó del brazo del joven y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. James la rodeó con el otro brazo y ambos caminaron lentamente hacia Hogwarts, perdiéndose entre los últimos rayos de aquel anaranjado sol otoñal.

…

Yasmine llevaba llorando horas, echada de nuevo entre las ramas de aquel sauce, testigo de los momentos más duros de la joven en lo poco que llevaban de curso. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y la cara inusualmente blanca, surcada de lágrimas y llena de pequeñas manchas rojas. Estaba agotada, hambrienta y deprimida, y sin embargo ni soltar un río de lágrimas la harían sentirse mejor, ni podría entrarle un gramo de comida en el cuerpo. Había pensado en tirarse al lago y morir de una pulmonía, en beberse el caldero entero de la poción del Filtro de los Muertos o en saltar desde lo alto de la torre de Astronomía, pero una y otra vez acudían a la mente las palabras de Bellatrix: recibirás una a una las cabezas de tus papaítos y tus hermanitos. Si algo malo les pasaba a ellos, jamás, jamás se lo perdonaría. Sabía que no podría vivir con ello el resto de su vida, y sus opciones eran claras: u obedecía las órdenes, o mataban a su familia. De ambas formas salía perdiendo. Sabía que Voldemort la mataría en cuanto cumpliese su cometido, y que además se llevaría por delante a gente buena, gente inocente, así que ambas posibilidades eran igual de malas. Volvió a maldecirse, una y otra vez, por aquella estúpida decisión de acudir a una cita con un desconocido sin ser consciente de lo que podía pasar, lo único que pensaba es que prefería que la hubiera matado allí mismo que tener que soportar la tortura de temer por su familia y amigos y caminar lentamente hacia su propia muerte. No sabía cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a sus amigas a la cara, a sus compañeros, sin que en ella se despertara el terrible monstruo del arrepentimiento y la deslealtad, no sabía cómo iba a aguantar más tiempo así, porque las palabras de Voldemort, en boca de Bellatrix, le ponían el vello de punta cada vez que sonaban, limpias y claras, en su mente: atraer al león más valiente, más puro, más leal de la casa de los leones, a las mortíferas fauces de la serpiente letal. Pues solo la sangre derramada del más valeroso de los leones, podrá darle la fuerza más grande, más terrible, a la más astuta y poderosa de las serpientes.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco: "Robert Begggggggson."

James no entendía por qué se sentía tan vacío. Lily no le había dicho que no, es más, había dejado claro que le encantaría ir al baile con él, ¿entonces por qué tenía esa sensación de derrota tan aplastante oprimiéndole el pecho? Ahora maldecía el día en que le dieron el Premio Anual. Si eso significaba no poder ir al baile con Lily ya sabía por dónde podían irse metiendo la dichosa insignia. Aún así le esperaban dos semanas de estar juntos casi las 24 horas al día. Entre las clases, los preparativos, y los ratos de la sala común, veía con mayor frecuencia a la pelirroja de sus amores. Y lo mejor de todo…aún no le había tirado ningún libro de los más gordos a la cabeza…aquello no pintaba nada mal…

Y allí estaba ella, tan guapa como siempre, con sus dos amigas camino de clase, saliendo por la puerta del gran comedor. Un fuerte golpe en la cara le sacó de su ensoñación de golpe. Sirius le acababa de tirar una tostada a la cabeza y ahora él y Remus se reían a carcajada limpia…aunque la risa les duró poco tiempo, justo hasta que dos vasos de leche fría les dieron un temprano baño matutino y se les quedó helada en el rostro.

-Desde que está enamorado, nuestro Prongs está perdiendo el sentido del humor- refunfuñó Sirius dándole un codazo a Remus (desde los rumores de ruptura que había entre Claudy y Sirius el licántropo tenía momentos puntuales de tregua con su amigo), que asentía indignado mientras James les dedicaba una burlona sonrisa y una panda de chicas se acercaban a los dos merodeadores para limpiarles las túnicas gustosamente.

Lily maldecía por lo bajo el tener que organizar el maldito baile de Halloween, y su arrebato de cobardía demostrada en la salida a Hogsmeade cuando James le había propuesto ir como pareja. Aunque en un principio le hubiera entusiasmado la idea de llevar a cabo una de sus asignaturas pendientes como lo era organizar un evento en condiciones, ahora se lamentaba de no ser una alumna más que, emocionada, esperaba a su galán al bajar las escaleras del vestíbulo ataviada con un precioso vestido de… ¿zombi?. Iba camino de la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras junto a Estelle y Yasmine, cuando se hizo la pregunta del millón: ¿iba alguien más a impedir que Lily Evans pudiera pasar una noche de Halloween agradable junto a James Potter, aunque no fuese una cita normal?

La respuesta vino de los labios de Yasmine.

-Lily, Begson- dijo con voz cansina.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirroja despistada.

-Begson, Lily, Robert Begson, ese que va fardando de ser francés porque su apellido tiene esa horrible "G" en medio que no sabe pronunciar- explicó un poco alterada Yasmine. Desde que habían vuelto de Hogsmeade estaba casi siempre taciturna y controvertida con los demás- viene con esa sonrisa suya que dan ganas de vomitar y con una lila violeta hacia aquí, que original- añadió reprimiendo un bostezo.

Pero Lily se había quedado muda del asombro y se enfadó consigo misma por no ser lo suficientemente rápida para darse la vuelta y echar a correr lo más rápido posible en la dirección contraria al joven, que la agarró del brazo sin borrar aquella sonrisa pastelosa y le plantó la lila violeta en las narices.

-Pagga ti…Lilian de mi cogasón…-dijo forzando demasiado las "g" y haciendo que Yasmine pusiera los ojos en blanco con hastío y Estelle esbozara una sonrisa entre divertida y mordaz.

-Eeeh, Robert…¡Cuánto tiempo!- exclamó Lily mientras miraba sorprendida como el joven le besaba con pasión la mano que ahora agarraba la flor. -¿dónde has estado? No te he visto por aquí.- dijo la joven insegura de darle mucha cuerda y procurando retirar la mano lo más rápidamente posible de los besos del francés.

-Oooh, mon amour, eso es una histoguia muy laggaaa, aunque supongo que te la podré contagg de p a pa en nuestgaa sita…¿veggdad?- preguntó mirando de una forma que consideraba seductora a Lily, pero que en realidad le habían quitado el hambre a la pelirroja por lo menos hasta que cumpliera los 27.

-¿Cita? ¿Qué cita?- preguntó Lily deseando haber oído mal, mientras sus amigas alzaban incrédulas una ceja.

-Mon chegiee, tú egues y segás mi pagueja del baile de Alloween- sentenció el joven francés con una seguridad aplastante.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntaron dos voces distintas a la vez. Una era la de Lily, que no sabía dónde meterse en aquel momento y deseaba con todo su corazón que se abriera un agujero en la tierra para desaparecer de la vista de todos (y, sobre todo, de Robert Begson), y la otra era la voz crispada de un James Potter que acababa de salir del Gran Comedor y que tenía los puños cerrados y pensaba utilizarlos para sacarle el azúcar a golpes de la empalagosa sonrisa de su nuevo enemigo.

-Pogg supuestoo- afirmó sin prestar atención al merodeador, al que parecía que si oía una palabra más del francés le estallaría la vena de la sien, que palpitaba peligrosamente.- el año pasado, Lilian, tú me pgometiste que vendrgías conmigo a este gan acontesimiento. Me lo jugaste, amogg.

-Ohh, yo… esto…- Lily titubeaba sin saber que contestar mientras cinco pares de ojos se fijaban en ella esperando a que confirmara, o mejor aún, negara lo que el chico acababa de decir. Esos cinco pares de ojos eran los de Yasmine, que la miraba como si lo estuviera flipando en cuadros escoceses; Estelle, que aún no había borrado la mueca divertida de los labios; Sirius, cuya boca colgaba medio metro del asombro; Remus, que la miraba con una ceja alzada y James, pero aquella mirada de disgusto no le gustó nada a Lily, era una mezcla de enfado y decepción que le estaban haciendo un feo agujero negro en el estómago. Por si faltara decirlo, Begson miraba el reflejo de su dentadura en la ventana. Era un chico que para muchas habría resultado atractivo, ya que era alto, quizás demasiado corpulento y musculoso, y tenía el mentón y la barbilla muy pronunciados. Miraba a las chicas como si lo adorasen con aquellos ojos azul brillantes y se pasaba el día mesándose el sedoso pelo negro, haciéndole competencia directa a la elegante melena de Sirius Black, de las muchas cosas negativas del chico, la peor era que su cerebro tenía un grave déficit de neuronas, que era un narcisista redomado, que se consideraba un coleccionador de trofeos (sobre todo chicas), le gustaba la caza y para colmo era gran fan del quodpot, cosa imperdonable para los amantes del quidditch, o sea la gran mayoría de la población mágica inglesa. Casi nada negativo, vamos.

-Bueno, ¿Sí o no?- preguntó James alterado.

-Sí, bueno, se lo prometí- admitió Lily al fin.

Yasmine se tapó la boca ahogando un grito y la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, Estelle miraba a Lily y a Begson alternativamente y negaba incrédula con la cabeza, Sirius se había desmayado, Remus la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y James ya no la miraba, sino que había encontrado muy interesante el techo abovedado del pasillo en el que estaban. El único que parecía feliz con la respuesta de Lily era Begson, que la miraba sonriente, cómo si se hubiera hecho con una gran cabeza de ciervo de larga cabellera pelirroja que colgar en su impecable pared de conquistas. Pero la alegría le duró bien poco- pero no puede ser.

Al francés se le desencajó la mandíbula de la sorpresa, y todos los demás respiraron aliviados.

-¿Cómo qué no? Me lo pgometiste, ¡no me puedes haseg esto, Lilian! Cgeí que tú no egas de las chicas que gompían sus promesas- exclamó indignado. Él jamás perdía un trofeo, y Lily Evans era la chica más bella de Hogwarts, así que lo único lógico y admisible era que fuese con él al baile.

-No puedo, Robert…digo Begson- Lily rectificó en cuanto vio la mueca que hizo James al oírla pronunciar el nombre de su recién nombrado archienemigo número uno- porque soy una de las organizadoras del baile, y no puedo asistir como alumna, sino que estaré toda la noche encargándome de que todo salga como debe salir- explicó Lily mirando temerosa al chico que había recuperado la sonrisa rápidamente, aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

-Vegás, mi amog- dijo agarrándola por los hombros- ya lo tenía todo pensado, he hablado con Bonnie, que, como sabes, tiene un novio fuera del país y va a venir expgesamente a la fiesta, y…

-Creí que el baile era solo para alumnos- dijo Remus, que estaba viendo por dónde iba a tirar el moreno francés y no le gustaba un pelo. Begson se encogió de hombros y siguió ignorándolos completamente, como si solo estuviera con Lily en mitad de un pasillo lleno de alumnos.

-Pues bien, Bonnie ha hablado con Dumbledore, paga pgeguntagle si los ogganisadogues pueden acudig al baile como alumnos nogmales, con sus guespectivas paguejas.

-Y le ha dicho que no, claro- afirmó Sirius, que se había recuperado del desmayo y ahora miraba con odio al francés.

-No, se lo ha pegmitido, siempgue y cuando esté todo listo y bajo contgol- confirmó explotando la única pompa de esperanza que quedaba en el pecho de Lily- y como tú me pgometiste el año pasado que iguías conmigo costase lo que te costase, te he tomado la palabga- dijo Begson soltando a la gryffindor- así que, mon cheguie, nos vemos en el baile- y dándole un beso en la mejilla salió andando resueltamente sin ver como Remuy y Sirius agarraban a James para que no se lanzara su yugular.

Lily se cubrió la cabeza con las manos desesperada, no podía creer su mala suerte, ahora que todo iba tan bien con James…

-Que te lo pases bien viéndote reflejada en los dientes del francesito- le espetó el chico dándose la vuelta bruscamente y dirigiéndose a la clase. Sirius y Remus le siguieron despidiéndose con la mano de las jóvenes.

-Lily vamos, ya llegamos cinco minutos tarde a defensa- instó Estelle a su amiga, que se había quedado muda y con la mirada aguada fija en la espalda del animago.

-Soy una estúpida, una idiota, una imbécil- se autoinsultó mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con una mano.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Yasmine ganándose una mirada de perdonavidas de Lily- ¿qué?, Lily, es Begson, ¡Begson! ¿Cómo estuviste para prometerle semejante burrada a semejante idiota?

-Pues veréis…

Estaban en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, una clase teórica aquel día, y Lily se dispuso a contarles a sus amigas el motivo por el que aquel idiota engreído se creyera con derecho alguno de exigirle promesas a ella, mientras la profesora Miranda Wellington, cabeceaba distraídamente en su asiento y se oía el rasgueo de plumas y los cuchicheos en el aula.

…

Hacía exactamente un año se aproximaban las fiestas de Halloween en Hogwarts, y Lily estaba hasta las narices de todo aquello. Había rechazado a más de diez pretendientes que venían con sonrisas seductoras y con el corazón lleno de esperanza a ganarse a la pelirroja, y todos se habían dado la vuelta con una mueca de dolor en el rostro tras ser rechazados implacablemente.

-¡ Será idiota! ¿Me ha visto cara de cangrejo o qué? ¡Quiere que vaya con "un bonito vestido rojo como mi pelo"! Este ya no es ni original, creo que voy a tirar la toalla. – dijo Lily fastidiada mientras sus amigas veían cómo el destrozado muchacho se alejaba cabizbajo. Estaban sentadas bajo un árbol de los jardines de Hogwarts durante un recreo.

-Ya, pero quieres que te lo pregunte una persona en concreto para poder rechazarle de la forma más cruel posible y decidir entonces no ir al baile ¿no es así?- preguntó Estelle inocentemente. Lily la miró ceñuda, pero no le dio tiempo a replicar.

-¡Vamos, Lily! Siempre es así, ¡todos los años! Tú lo que estas es preocupada porque Potter aún no te ha dicho ni mu sobre el baile- replicó Yasmine pinchando un costado de la pelirroja con el índice y sonriendo de forma traviesa.

-¡Eso no es cierto! No estoy esperando nada de ese engreído patán, y no quiero que me invite al baile ni mucho menos- se defendió Lily dándole un golpe a Yasmine en la mano. Estelle y Yasmine se miraron escépticas, pero no les dio tiempo a contestar mordazmente a la pelirroja porque en ese momento se abalanzaron sobre ellas Kate, Iona, y Jane, una chica de ravenclaw, con sonrisas calificadas como "tenemos el cotilleo del año y estamos a punto de contároslo".

-¿A qué no sabéis qué? ¿A qué no sabéis qué? ¿A qué no sabéis qué?- preguntó casi histérica Jane mientras sacudía las manos nerviosamente y daba pequeños brincos en torno a las gryffindors.

-Es obvio que no, no nos lo has contado- replicó Lily de mal humor.

-¡A ver si lo adivináis!- exclamó la rubia ravenclaw ignorando el comentario.

-Uufff, es que a nosotras eso de la Adivinación, nanai de la china- dijo Yasmine fingiendo frustración.

-Jane, ¡cuéntalo ya!- exclamó Estelle divertida.

-Vale, pues resulta que…- comenzó la joven.

-James Potter ha invitado al baile de Halloween a Leslie Bell- terminó Kate ganándose una reprobatoria mirada de Jane y una carcajada de Iona.

-¿A esa cabeza hueca de Hufflepuff?- preguntó sorprendida Yasmine- le creí con más gusto.

-No creo que James pensara en su cabeza cuando la invitó- razonó Iona haciendo un gesto ostensible que abarcaba su pecho en dimensiones mucho mayores a las reales. Las demás asintieron comprensivas, menos Lily, que se había quedado con los ojos y la boca tan abiertos que parecía que le habían hecho un encantamiento aturdidor.

-¿Lily?- preguntaron sus amigas. La pelirroja se puso del color del fuego y entrecerró con fuerza las mandíbulas, cerró los puños y tensó los brazos mientras empezaba a temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Oh, oh… La vena, Yas, la vena- avisó Estelle mientras señalaba la sien de Lily, que comenzaba a palpitar peligrosamente.

-¡Todo el mundo a cubierto!- gritó Yasmine cogiendo a sus compañeras de las mangas de las túnicas y arrastrándolas al castillo. El grito de Lily Evans se escuchó en todos y cada uno de los rincones de Hogwarts, el bosque prohibido, Hogsmeade y alrededores. Los vecinos del pueblo creyeron que se trataba de la ira de los espíritus que habitaban la Casa de los Gritos desde hacía seis años, que más furiosos que nunca habían decidido despertar un día cualquiera y a plena luz del día, y cerraron puertas y ventanas. Hagrid salió con la ballesta en alto de su casita y las sirenas del lago nadaron velozmente hacia las profundidades en busca de refugio, incluso Dumbledore se atragantó con el caramelo de limón que estaba a punto de comerse tranquilamente en su despacho. El eco se mantuvo presente durante unos días en los maltratados oídos de todos aquellos que fueron víctimas de aquel grito lleno de furia…o eso contaban Estelle y Yasmine cuando rememoraban entre carcajadas la escena ante una ofendida Lily, que mantenía que aquel grito no llegó a salir de su delicada garganta y no hacía más que seguir desatando las risas de sus amigas ante esta afirmación.

Si bien la furia de Lily no se desahogó en forma de berrido sobrenatural, bien se encargó ella, al día siguiente, y delante de todos los alumnos posibles, y sobre todo de James Potter, de que Robert Begson, que hubiese sido digno pariente de Gilderoy Lockhart (quien abandonaría su segundo curso, ese mismo año, llevándose el regalo de despedida marca merodeadores: se fue de vacaciones de verano sin un solo rizo verdadero, lo único que había en su cabeza, aparte de la peluca, era una bonita calva reluciente y brillante), le pidiera ser su cita para Halloween.

La pelirroja aceptó encantada la propuesta del chico y le dio un sonoro y largo beso delante de todos. Sobra decir que esta vez a quien empezó a palpitarle peligrosamente la vena de la sien fue a James… que miró con ira a Peter, que fue quien le aconsejó que invitase a Leslie Bell para poner celosa a la pelirroja y ver si le prestaba algo más de atención.

El caso es que Lily, dándose cuenta de su error, decidió ponerse gravemente enferma para aquella noche de gala y aburrimiento al lado de su fantástica pareja, y el joven no tuvo más remedio que hacerle prometer, jurar y perjurar miles de veces que al año siguiente ella sería su flamante acompañante, punto que a la pelirroja se le había "olvidado" mencionar a sus amigas descaradamente. El francés desapareció misteriosamente de Hogwarts aquellas navidades (había rumores de que los merodeadores andaban detrás de su desaparición), y nadie volvió a saber nada más de él hasta aquel mismo día, tiempo suficiente para que a Lily se le olvidara completamente su promesa de acudir al baile con él ese año.

-Y tiene que ser ahora…- se lamentó mirando a sus amigas desesperada.

-Ahora que James y tú estáis empezando a disfrutar con vuestra presencia- terminó Estelle derrochando falsa inocencia por todos los poros de su blanca piel.

-Si...-reconoció Lily ceñuda y de mala gana.

-¡Sí! Lo conseguimos, ¡lo ha admitido!- exclamó Yasmine eufórica. Se hizo el silencio a su alrededor y la joven cayó en la cuenta de que quizás había sido demasiado entusiasta. Todos miraban al trío de amigas asombrados, excepto los merodeadores, que alzaban una ceja suspicaz.

-10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita Roberts- gruñó la profesora mosqueada porque alguien hubiera interrumpido su siesta- buenas tardes, chicos, podéis salir del aula.

…

Aquella misma tarde, cuando en Hogwarts los rayos del sol se iban apagando poco a poco y el cielo brillaba con un particular color anaranjado, Yasmine se dirigió a las huertas del castillo, cerca de los invernaderos donde la profesora Sprout impartía Herbología. Rodeó las grandes calabazas del huerto y bajó por un pequeño sendero que conducía a una diminuta y coqueta cabaña de madera que tenía una forma rectangular, y que parecía prima hermana de la casita circular de Hagrid. Esta cabaña tenía una chimenea de la que aquel momento salí un humo grisáceo con un olor dulce característico que a Yasmine le encantaba, y sonrió nostálgica al recordar la primera vez que había ido a aquel lugar. La casita tenía un pequeño jardincito y detrás tenía su propia huerta, que quedaba cercana a los límites del bosque Prohibido. A Yasmine no le hizo falta tocar la puerta de la cabaña, pues una mujer que aparentaba unos sesenta años, diminuta y ágil, la observaba venir con unos ojos grises eléctricos, que parecían desprender chispas. Estaba sentada en uno de los escalones de madera del porche.

-Hola, Ada- saludó la joven con una sonrisa de alegría en los labios.

-Vaya, la señorita Roberts se ha dignado venir a verme, después de estar mes y medio en el castillo- dijo con una voz atronadora, que denotaba un gran carácter- ah- dijo levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha- y para ti soy la profesora Millow- dijo muy seria.

-Vamos, Ada, he estado ocupada- se disculpó Yasmine abrazando a la mujer, que sonrió al fin y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla- pero tenía ganas de verte- añadió provocando una carcajada sarcástica y alegre de la profesora.

No es que fuera la primera vez que se veían en el curso, pero si la primera de éste que Yasmine se había decidido a ir a visitarla. Y su razón era de peso. Margarite Anthea Ada Millow era una bruja excepcional. A sus sesenta y cinco años conservaba la agilidad y la rapidez mental que tanto la habían caracterizado de joven. Su pelo siempre había sido corto, antaño de un castaño claro y suave, y ahora de un color gris eléctrico, al igual que sus ojos. Tenía una pequeña nariz que parecía oler las mentiras a un radio de cien km de distancia, unos ojos brillantes, vivaces, a los que no se les escapaba nada y una boca pequeña, de labios finos que siempre llevaba pintados de un color rojo chillón. Tenía un vocabulario mordaz, en ocasiones viperino, pero era una excelente persona con un gran corazón. Ada, como Yasmine la llamaba, pues de sus tres nombres era el que más le había gustado e incluso había llamado así a su gata, había cursado sus siete años de estudio en Hogwarts de forma más que exitosa y admirable. Había cosechado unos cuantos amores gracias a su palabrería y carácter, pues aunque no era una belleza excepcional era muy atractiva. Incluso se le habían atribuido, años después de dejar la escuela, algún que otro romance con el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, y a Yasmine realmente no le extrañaba nada que fuera cierto. Había combatido mano a mano junto al director contra Grindelwald y sus seguidores, y se había ganado cierta fama y prestigio entre la comunidad de magos de Gran Bretaña. Pero a Ada lo que realmente le gustaba eran los animales. Las extrañas criaturas mágicas y animales fantásticos y sus peculiaridades, y a ello se había dedicado el resto de su vida, tras la derrota del mago oscuro. A sus 35 años se casó con un hombre al que amó con todo su corazón hasta que, 20 años después, y durante un feo ataque de vampiros en Transilvania en uno de los múltiples viajes de la pareja, murió desangrado, y Ada, destrozada y dolida, decidió volver a Gran Bretaña y comenzar una vida nueva. Tras unos cuantos años de trabajar en el departamento del ministerio que controlaba ciertas criaturas extremadamente peligrosas, Albus Dumbledore requirió su presencia en el colegio para cubrir la excedencia del profesor Kettleburn, que había pedido unos años para poder llevar a cabo la investigación de la aparición de una especie mutada de basiliscos en Noruega, un puesto que Ada aceptó de buena gana, pues volver a sus orígenes era lo que más necesitaba tras la pérdida de su marido.

Cuando, en su tercer curso, Yasmine empezó a dar clases con Ada, la profesora consiguió transmitirle todo el entusiasmo y la curiosidad necesaria, además del amor por los animales, para que la joven decidiese que después de Hogwarts se prepararía para ser Cuidadora y Sanadora de Animales y Criaturas Mágicas, cosa que, aunque Ada no se lo dijera directamente, la llenó de orgullo y satisfacción. La mujer vivía en la actualidad y durante todo el curso en aquella pequeña cabaña de madera que tenía unas preciosas panorámicas del lago, del castillo, del bosque y las montañas, pues era amante de la naturaleza y había rehusado a vivir encerrada entre las cuatro paredes del castillo. Su casita estaba llena de gatos, kneazles, mitad de uno y de otros y dos perros, un pastor alemán altivo y hermoso y una elegante pastor belga, que eran toda la compañía que Ada necesitaba. A pesar de ello, desde que maestra y pupila habían reconocido sus gustos como comunes, la joven la visitaba a menudo y mantenían largas e interesantes conversaciones. "Siempre se aprende algo de Ada Millow", les decía Yasmine a sus amigas cada vez que le preguntaban por la curiosa amistad entre ambas.

-Y bien, ¿Qué te preocupa?- preguntó la profesora mientras acariciaba el lomo de Sila, la perra negra que movía el rabo a Yasmine. La joven tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-En realidad nada, solo me apetecía ver esta puesta de sol contigo y hablar- mintió Yasmine sabiendo de antemano que las mentiras no funcionaban con la profesora.

-Y tú sabes que eres muy transparente, en cuanto te he visto venir sabía que algo pasaba. Cuando algo te preocupa, tienes los ojos tristones y te aparece una raya aquí- dijo pinchándole con un dedo en el entrecejo- sin embargo, cuando vienes tranquila y relajada, tus ojos desprenden vida, niña.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó curiosa Yasmine.

-¿Hacer el qué?

-No lo sé, a veces creo que me conoces mejor que mi propia madre.

-¡Tú madre!- exclamó Ada soltando una risotada divertida- niñita, tu madre y tu sois tan iguales, tan idénticas, que chocáis una y otra vez como el mar y las rocas de un acantilado. Y en el fondo sabéis que no podéis vivir la una sin la otra.

-Ya…- murmuró Yasmine secamente. Había hablado muchas veces con la profesora de la mala relación que tenía con su madre, y ella siempre había contestado de forma similar a la de ese día, pero Yasmine no lograba aún encontrar los parecidos tan obvios que Ada veía entre ellas.

-Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo diantres…?

-¡Diantres! Dice- volvió a reír estruendosamente como si la expresión de Yasmine le hiciese mucha gracia mientras cogía a un gatito pequeño y lo acariciaba lentamente. El gato comenzó a ronronear con fuerza. – Querida Yasmine Ailann Roberts- dijo tranquilamente con su gris mirada fija en la superficie del lago, que lanzaba destellos anaranjados. Yasmine pudo jurar haber visto un par de peces revoloteando unos segundos en la superficie y volviendo a caer al agua sin dejar onda alguna en la superficie.- cuando vienes a hablarme de tu madre, vienes alterada, nerviosa y crispada, y hoy, hoy estás más que triste, querida. Eres como el tiempo, una sola señal de cambio en las nubes, la temperatura o el viento y puedes predecir qué pasará mañana, aunque temo decirte que aunque para mí sea fácil, a medida que creces también es más difícil saber qué es lo que hay en esa cabecita…¡era tan fácil leerte el pensamiento cuando tenías solo 13 años y eras una niña traviesa y asustadiza!- exclamó con nostalgia. Pero se recuperó pronto y volvió a endurecer el semblante. Rara vez Ada Millow se mostraba triste o melancólica (excepto cuando se pasaba bebiendo hidromiel en la cabaña de Hagrid).

-Ada…¿cuándo sabes qué es lo correcto?- preguntó Yasmine con la vista aún fija en la suave superficie del lago- ¿cómo elegir el camino correcto? ¿Tomar la decisión adecuada?- miró a la anciana, que volvía a tener esa expresión escrutadora en sus vivos ojos. Tardó un rato en contestar.

-Supongo que lo correcto es aquello que tu creas que está bien, que es lo que más va a favorecerte a ti... y a las personas que te rodean- respondió mirándola tranquilamente.

-Y yo supongo que la opción más adecuada no siempre es aquella que te favorezca a ti misma, ¿verdad?

-Eso depende, tan solo, de una cosa, mi querida niña: depende de tus prioridades en esta vida- y esbozó una sabia sonrisa que Yasmine no pudo devolverle.

..

Sirius por fin había conseguido escapar del gran comedor sano y salvo, ya que Claudy lo había secuestrado y obligado a cenar con él, y ahora sus amigos ya se habían marchado, excepto Peter que seguía zampando como si fuera lo último que iba a hacer en su vida. Estaba hasta las narices de oír cómo Claudy y sus amigas esnob despotricaban en contra de Lily, a la que había tratado de defender inútilmente en un par de ocasiones y al final, hastiado, había decidido marcharse alegando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, aunque en realidad no podía considerarse una excusa porque era la verdad más grande del mundo. El motivo del enfado de las raven era el tema de la fiesta: el terror. A él le había parecido fantástico y se había alegrado de que por fin fueran un poco originales en Hogwarts para esa celebración, y así lo había dicho a su novia, que consideraba que negarse a una bonita y elegante túnica de gala era un crimen, y se había ganado una mirada de desdén e incredulidad por parte de todas las presentes.

Ahora caminaba lo más rápido posible hacia la torre de Gryffindor por si a su querida novia se le ocurría ir a buscarlo para protestar por su huida, y casi sin darse cuenta se chocó contra la espalda de una figura que iba en su misma dirección. Ambos cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente y cuando el moreno se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado oyó un resoplido de indignación y una voz muy familiar decirle de muy malas maneras:

-Black, ¿te importaría dejar de aplastarme cinco segundos por favor? Resulta que yo soy una persona normal y corriente y por ahora necesito el aire para respirar y vivir. No puedo vivir solo de mi encanto sobrenatural como tú.

Sirius sonrió ante el comentario y comenzó a levantarse tranquilamente, pero cuando Yasmine creyó que se había librado de la presión del chico este se volvió rápidamente y aprisionó las muñecas de la joven contra el suelo.

-¿Acaso te molesta?- preguntó acercando demasiado su boca a la de Yasmine, en opinión de ella. Una fuerte ráfaga eléctrica los traspasó a ambos de nuevo, y quedaron conectados en una intensa mirada que sólo un osado se atrevería a interrumpir.

-Eeeeh, ¿Sirius?- preguntó una ratonil voz. El osado había llegado.

-Peter- respondió el animago lanzándole una mirada furibunda y disminuyendo la presión que ejercía en Yasmine, momento que la chica aprovechó para desasirse y escapar de la presa.

-Bueno, ya si eso habláis vosotros, yo me voy- y sin dar lugar a muchas explicaciones la chica dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la esquina del pasillo.

-Eeeh, es que…yo, yo…Claudy me ha mandado a decirte que está enfadada contigo por no haberte despedido de ella, jeje- dijo el chico riendo nerviosamente, una risa muy parecida a la de un pequeño roedor.- y la verdad después de lo que acabo de ver no me extraña nada…

\- Ya, ¿y a mí que?- y sin abandonar la mirada de odio por la interrupción y sobre todo por el motivo de ésta siguió el camino a la torre de Gryffindor seguido de cerca por Peter.

…

Por otro lado, los entrenamientos de quidditch ya habían empezado y James no gastaba el mejor humor aquellos días porque según su opinión sus jugadores podían dar mucho más de sí de lo que estaban dando. Sólo los más allegados al capitán y los que habían oído la discusión que había tenido con Lily el viernes por la noche antes del primer entrenamiento podían saber a qué se debía verdaderamente el humor de perros de James, aunque a esas alturas lo más seguro es que todo Hogwarts conociera la famosa y sorprendente escenita, ya que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo sin discutir y les pilló a todos desprevenidos.

Todo comenzó con un humilde intento de acercamiento de la pelirroja a James, que la evitaba y la miraba de mala manera desde el encontronazo que habían tenido con Begson. Claro que ella ignoraba que esa misma tarde James había pillado al francés proclamando a los cuatro vientos que asistiría al baile con la gryffindonr y aquello había conseguido que el muchacho de pelo revuelto estuviera aún más irascible de lo normal.

\- James...- dijo llamándolo lo más suavemente posible. El muchacho estaba recostado en el sofá que había en frente de la chimenea de su sala común, con Remus y Sirius, que se apresuraron a dejarlos solos sin ninguna clase de excusa e ignorando la mirada asesina que James les dirigió. – yo...quería hablar contigo.- dijo la pelirroja sintiéndose agradecida de que no tuviera que decir todo lo que pensaba delante de los otros dos merodeadores.

Como toda respuesta James emitió un gruñido de asentimiento.

\- Bien... yo, yo... ¿tanto te molesta que vaya con Begson al baile?- ni siquiera supo por qué había dicho aquello, porque no era lo que había estado planeando con Yasmine y Estelle, que se quedaron con cara de estupefacción y sorpresa nada más oír la pregunta de la pelirroja (estaban detrás del sillón, en una mesa cercana, escuchando la conversación junto con Sirius, Remus, y todo el resto de la sala común)- vamos, lo digo porque podías decírmelo claramente en vez de ir por ahí mirándome como si fuera un gusarajo, no es lógico- era plenamente consciente de que no estaba arreglando nada, es más, si había una remota y diminuta posibilidad de que James la perdonara ésta acababa de ser devorada por su letal orgullo recién nacido. Contempló con el entrecejo fruncido como la mueca de asombro de James pasaba a convertirse de nuevo en furia.

\- Mira Evans, si no vas a pedir perdón ya puedes estar dando media vuelta y no empezar con tus lógicas que no me interesan nada.- espetó James duramente posando la vista en el fuego.

Ella notó un fuerte nudo en el estómago cuando oyó su apellido en lugar de su nombre en boca del chico. Pero él había conseguido lo que quería, había logrado enfurecerla como hacía tiempo que no lo conseguía.

-¡¿Pedirte perdón!?- chilló Lily fuera de sí- ¿¡pedirte perdón a ti?!- se había puesto roja de ira y si había alguien no se había enterado de que estaban discutiendo ahora hasta los cuadros les prestaban atención.- mira, señor "soy un engreído y todo el mundo tiene que pisar el suelo que piso" no me vengas con esas porque yo a ti no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación.

\- Entonces déjame en paz y no te vuelvas a dirigir a mí- dijo James aún sin mirarla. El joven sentía que aquella vuelta de Hosgmeade con la cabeza de Lily apoyada en su pecho había quedado muy atrás en el tiempo.

\- ¡Eso haré, Potter! ¡Eso haré!- gritó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡y a mí me gusta que me miren a la cara cuando hablo a la gente!- espetó haciendo un brusco movimiento de varita en el aire involuntariamente.

Sin proponérselo todos los libros de la Sala comenzaron a volar por los aires, la mayoría dirigidos a James pero golpeando a todos los que encontraban a su paso. Lily se giró dignamente y sin necesidad de esquivar los libros e ignorando el caos que había desatado desapareció tras el hueco de las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de las chicas. James se refugió bajo la mesa en la que ahora estaban sus dos amigos, Estelle y Yasmine.

-¿Qué mosca le ha picado a la loca esta ahora? Debería haberme pedido perdón y suplicado que fuera con ella al baile en vez de ponerse a cercenar cabezas con libros asesinos.-dijo James de forma arrogante. Con su comentario se ganó dos miradas de femenina censura y otras dos de "este chico no aprende" por parte de sus amigos.

\- Esa era la idea inicial, James, pero tú también podías haberte mostrado un poco más receptivo- repuso Yasmine mirándolo con ligero desdén.

\- Tal vez si la pelirroja no fuera por ahí besuqueando a estúpidos sin cerebro- saltó Sirius en defensa de su amigo y picado con Yasmine por haberlo dejado solo en el pasillo la noche anterior sin despedirse siquiera.

\- Lily no ha besado a nadie- a su vez Estelle defendió a su amiga mientras Sirius y Yasmine se lanzaban miradas asesinas mutuamente.

\- Aún no- añadió Remus, que también estaba mosqueado con Estelle aunque ni él mismo sabía por qué.

\- Está bien, Yas, somos dos contra tres, vámonos- y agarrando a su amiga de la manga de la túnica la sacó de debajo de la mesa e hizo una floritura en el aire. Al contrario de lo que esperaba que sucediera, los libros comenzaron a volar con más velocidad y ambas jóvenes tuvieron que acostarse en el suelo para no ser atropelladas por una docena de pesados tomos de pociones descontrolados.

\- Ups, parece que no ha salido muy bien.- dijo Estelle sonrojada. Yasmine resopló con cansancio y murmuró unas palabras a la vez que hacía en el aire un extraño gesto con la varita, remotamente parecido al que había hecho Estelle.

De inmediato los libros cayeron pesadamente al suelo y ambas pudieron seguir su camino al cuarto para acompañar a Lily en su ataque de rabia o tristeza, según cual dominara por encima de la otra.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor terminó demasiado parecida a un escenario de los restos de una devastadora guerra.

-Al final tenía que terminar tirándome algún libro a la cabeza- James suspiró y lanzó al aire una sonrisa cuya alegría brillaba por su ausencia. ...

…

A Yasmine siempre le había encantado volar, sentirse la reina del cielo y sentir el viento en su cara, notar su largo cabello ondeando a su espalda y, ante todo, ese sentimiento de libertad...de liberación. En cierto modo nunca había entendido a Lily, que no se llevaba muy bien con las escobas, ni a Estelle, que era demasiado patosa volando y además le daban pánico las alturas. Sin embargo aquella mañana de aquel nublado sábado de mediados de octubre no estaba disfrutando de la sensación que tanto le gustaba, ni ella ni al parecer el resto del equipo, ya que la furia de James se había incrementado desde la noche anterior y estaba pagando su mal humor nacido del enfrentamiento con Lily con los miembros de su equipo, sobre todo los nuevos. De modo que Martha Valec estaba más que desquiciada nada más empezar el entrenamiento al fallar un tiro que el mismo James había lanzado con toda su fuerza. Yasmine y el otro golpeador no lo estaban haciendo nada mal, no les costaba demasiado orientar correctamente las bludgers, pero aún les hacía falta técnica y entrenamiento, y al parecer James consideraba aquello un grave atraso para el equipo y los castigaba con comentarios insidiosos y miradas de despreciativo desdén. Pero sin duda alguna, la que peor lo estaba pasando era Michelle, hermana de Yasmine, y buscadora del Gryffindor aquel año, que aún no había localizado la snitch aunque tan solo llevaran volando cinco minutos y James la acosaba por ello.

\- ¡Si me gritas no me ayudas, James!- protestó la muchacha de pelo rizado cuando ya no aguantó más al capitán gritándole que como no encontrara la snitch en un minuto la haría pasarse la mañana haciendo una carrera de obstáculos con las ramas del sauce boxeador para que adquiriera velocidad. El joven la miró circunspecto y se dio la vuelta para seguir criticando a la guardiana, Martha, que acababa de fallar otro tanto de Sirius y había tenido la mala suerte de que James la viera.

\- Mira James- dijo la chica acercándose rápidamente al capitán y mirándolo ceñuda- Sirius, Remus, y tú sois los mejores cazadores del colegio, por muy buena guardiana que sea, que aún no lo soy, me costaría parar los tantos, así que no repitas que me vas a destituir o seré yo misma la que dimita.

\- No veo la diferencia, Valec, pero este equipo siempre ha sido el mejor y debe seguir siéndolo, ¿entendido? Así que me importa un rábano cómo lo hagas pero antes de cenar has tenido que parar todos los tiros que lancemos si o si, ¿queda claro?- replicó James con una nota de acero en la voz que solo tenía cuando se ponía muy serio o estaba muy enfadado.

La joven guardiana bufó exasperada, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los aros de gol. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, a la hora de comer, Yasmine y su compañero golpeador bateaban con mayor facilidad las bludgers que se dirigían a atacar al equipo, a Martha tan solo se le habían escapado unas pocas quaffles y a Michelle cada vez le costaba menos alcanzar la snitch, con lo que todos estaban orgullosos del trabajo excepto James, que seguía cabreado pues no había podido terminar de desfogarse con sus jugadores, al haber concluido éstos el entrenamiento exitosamente.

…

\- Estoy desesperada chicas, no sé qué hacer- murmuró una melancólica Lily tumbada boca abajo en su cama, acariciando a Ada, la gata de Michelle, que ronroneaba tranquilamente.

\- Si te refieres a James, te recordamos que la salida que tuviste no vino a cuento- replicó enfadada Estelle.- ¡te pasaste por lo alto todas las proposiciones que estuvimos haciéndote! Que yo sepa en ninguna se incluía el hacer una estúpida y borde pregunta a James sobre si le importaba o no que fueras con Begson. ¡Es obvio que le importa y eso ya lo ha dejado más que claro!

\- Es que me estaba poniendo nerviosa con ese aire insolente y de superioridad con el que estaba actuando, ¡Él no es quien para tratarme así!

\- Recapitulemos, Lily- dijo Yasmine saliendo del baño con un albornoz y el cabello envuelto en una toalla- de modo que últimamente no os peleabais, pasasteis el día entero en Hogsmeade juntos y el otro día casi admitiste que te gustaba. Y para ti que se moleste por lo de Begson no es normal.- la miró incrédula sin llegar a entender lo ciega que estaba su amiga.

\- Esta bien, me pasé, ¡me puse nerviosa!- volvió a excusarse Lily mientras se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente.

\- Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- dijo Estelle mirándola duramente. Lily la miraba sin entender y la joven alzó los ojos al techo de la habitación- ¡tienes que pedirle perdón!

\- ¡Jamás haré algo que él me haya dicho que haga!- explotó Lily bruscamente mientras se levantaba de un salto de la cama, asustando a la gata.

\- Entonces, mientras te dure el orgullo, ya sabes lo que puedes ir haciendo, ¿no?- dijo Yasmine lanzándole una mirada crítica y cogiendo a Ada en brazos para calmarla.

\- Vas a ver delante de tus narices como cientos de chicas se sortean a un James Potter más seductor y atractivo que nunca- sentenció Estelle.

Lily las miró con el ceño fruncido y se dejó caer esta vez en su cama. Pasó un rato en el que ninguna de las tres dijo nada, cada una metida en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que, Yasmine, terminando de vestirse, dio un respingo y un gritito que sobresaltó a las otras dos.

-¡Lo había olvidado! ¿Y el Filtro de los Muertos?- preguntó a Lily que se había incorporado rápidamente y había empezado a buscar algo en su baúl.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Estelle desorientada.

\- Es para Gladys- dijo Lily mientras sacaba del baúl una pequeña botellita rellena de un líquido de color negro oscuro.

-¿Cómo? - ¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a hacer lo que te hizo y salir indemne?- preguntó Yasmine solemnemente. Ante la mirada de curiosidad e incredulidad de Estelle, entre Yasmine y Lily le contaron lo que ocurrió cuando Remus se la llevó a la enfermería. Cuando terminaron el relato, Estelle sonreía agradecida pero con la pinta de tener un "pero" a punto de salir de sus labios.

\- Gracias, pero no era necesario que hubierais hecho todo eso por mí. No es necesario tomar represalias.

\- ¿Quée? Mira, lo vamos a hacer, lo quieras o no, nadie hace daño a nuestras amigas, ¡quién sabe que te hubiera ocurrido se te llega a pillar más cerca!

\- ¿Has olvidado el dolor de las quemaduras? ¡Porque yo no dudaría en darle a esa cerda racista su merecido!- exclamó Yasmine vengativa.

\- No quiero que lo hagáis, no quiero que os pillen y os castiguen por mi culpa- Estelle se negó pero vio determinación en los rostros de sus amigas, que ahora se miraban de forma cómplice y calculadora.

\- Será en Halloween- sentenció una Lily unas horas más tarde cuando Estelle parecía haberse quedado dormida y no las escuchaba. Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon de emoción.- no pienso dejar que se salve de preparar el baile- añadió encogiendo los hombros distraídamente. Yasmine sonrió ante el comentario y cabeceó con entusiasmo… la venganza estaba en marcha.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo seis: "Una madre loca, un diablo con lazo y un trol de regalo"

-Estás francamente horrorosa- dijo Estelle conteniendo un escalofrío.

-¡Gracias! Que me digas eso hoy es un gran honor- respondió risueña la joven que tenía frente a ella. Ésta tenía la piel blanca y nívea como el mármol. Unas ojeras negras, profundas y con muy mal aspecto rodeaban los hundidos ojos, que ahora tenían un color azul pálido realmente tétrico. De las comisuras de los labios rojos oscuro corrían dos hilillos de sangre que se perdían siniestramente en la barbilla, y dos colmillos largos y afilados, con las puntas ensangrentadas, sobresalían de forma espeluznante de la boca de la joven- aunque personalmente pienso que soy una vampiro muy sexy- presumió dando una vuelta sobre sí misma coquetamente.

Llevaba una túnica negra de falda muy corta y con vuelo, conjuntada con un corsé granate de encaje muy ceñido con un generoso escote. Calzaba unas botas negras y altas de tacón largo y fino. En el cuello llevaba un fino rosario negro cuya cruz se perdía en el estrecho canalillo. La capa negra y corta ondeó en el aire cuando Yasmine giró sobre sí misma.

-¡Sexy si te pones una bolsa en la cabeza!- gritó Lily desde el baño, donde llevaba más de media hora encerrada preparando su disfraz.

-¿Y estropearme el peinado?- replicó alegremente tocándose con cuidado el elegante moño que se alzaba majestuosamente en su cabeza, dejando caer algunos mechones oscuros que ella misma se había rizado- ¡ni hablar!

-No te preocupes, no creo que Henry se moleste en mirarte a la cara, lo vas a tener ocupado mirando otras partes de tu cuerpo- bromeó Estelle.

Henry Bitterman había sido, al fin, el afortunado chico que llevaría a Yasmine al baile de Halloween. La joven gryffindor había rechazado a numerosos alumnos deseosos de pasar la noche con ella, que no parecía especialmente entusiasmada en ir acompañada al baile, hasta que Henry se presentó ante ella y le dijo a una sorprendida Yasmine: " Te prometo que conmigo pasarás la noche más divertida de tu vida". Ninguno de los anteriores le había dicho semejante frase directa, y como además, en palabras de la gryffindor: "estaba muuuuuy bueno", no tardó en aceptar la cita de buen grado.

Henry era hijo de un mago que se había enamorado de una muggle. Era primo por parte de padre de una de las mejores amigas de Claudy White, la snob novia de Sirius, y aunque cordial, desde que su padre se casó con una no-maga, la familia paterna del joven lo había tratado con una condescendencia casi indecorosa. Además era compañero ravenclaw y amigo de Adrien, la pareja de Estelle aquella noche, y cazador del equipo de quidditch de su casa. Era un muchacho alto y fornido, con una espesa melena corta color cobre y ojos negros de mirada intensa. Su rostro poseía facciones un tanto duras, con una mandíbula cuadrada enmarcando su rostro, pero que en conjunto le hacían poseer un encanto y atractivo inusual.

Yasmine ya se había fijado en él en un par de ocasiones anteriormente, sobre todo en los partidos de quidditch de otros años, y desde que el chico le pidió la cita para el baile ya habían compartido miraditas breves y chispeantes durante las comidas, clases y recreos, ante un Sirius Black cuyos instintos básicos animales y asesinos rugían con la intención de conseguir la cabeza de su enemigo de trofeo, y que le estaban causando una temprana úlcera de estómago.

Yasmine se engañaba a sí misma cuando negaba en su interior que pillar al merodeador en plenas miradas asesinas con Henry no le causaba una gran satisfacción, pero ya estaba decidida a disfrutar de aquella noche y a olvidar momentáneamente sus muchos y oscuros problemas (en ambos sentidos), ser una joven más, con la única preocupación de bailar, beber y pasar la noche con sus amigas y un chico guapo y cariñoso que no le causara tantos dolores de cabeza como el merodeador de ojos grises.

-¿No querrás que te muerda no?- preguntó amenazadoramente Yasmine entreabriendo los labios y mostrándole a Estelle los afilados colmillos- mira que me los he arreglado con magia y he decidido darles uso antes de que vuelvan a encoger.

-Dales uso con Henry, ¡no conmigo!- chilló Estelle mientras corría por la habitación perseguida por Yasmine que alzaba los brazos por delante suya de forma bastante cómica.

-O con Black- dijo la voz de Lily, que acababa de salir del baño. Estelle se paró de golpe mirando de hito en hito a la otra pelirroja y Yasmine se golpeó contra ella bruscamente, aunque también se había quedado sin palabras.

-¡Liy! ¿Estás loca no? ¿No irás a salir así?- gritaron las dos jóvenes a la vez. Hasta Yasmine había olvidado que su amiga acababa de nombrar al merodeador.

-¿Y darle el gusto a James Potter de ir hecha un zombi horroroso con pústulas en la cara al baile? ¡Quiero que vea lo que se pierde!- gritó tozuda e indignada Lily.

Tal vez resultara irónico, pero su disfraz era el de una bruja, una bruja tal y como lo percibían los muggles aunque para nada terrorífica, como ella misma había propuesto. Llevaba una túnica larga y negra también. Las mangas eran largas y anchas con adornos naranjas en los bordes, al igual que en los bajos del vestido, que arrastraban por el suelo ocultando los tacones de vértigo que se había puesto. La falda de la túnica en cuestión tenía una larga raja que dejaba la pierna izquierda de la pelirroja al aire casi hasta la cadera. El escote era igual de generoso o más que el de Yasmine, y dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Ni siquiera llevaba verruga, sino que iba maquillada llamativamente de forma que resaltaba sus facciones al máximo. El pelo lo llevaba muy liso y suelto, y se había puesto un gran gorro puntiagudo de color negro con adornos naranjas. Las uñas las lucía largas y rojas brillantes. En una palabra, estaba espectacular.

-Me siento fea- murmuró bajito Yasmine, de modo que solo pudo oírlo Estelle, que ahogó una risita algo histérica y dijo apesadumbrada:

-Veréis cuando me veáis con mi vestido, me vais a dejar en ridículo.

-¡Pero Lily!- exclamó Yasmine sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo- ¡Todos los años intentando hacer un Halloween decente con trajes horripilantes y originales y vas tú y te vistes de princesita!

-Pero esto es por fuerza de causa mayor- replicó Lily mirándose en el espejo, y sintiéndose menos segura que antes de vestirse- además no voy de princesita- Se tocó la pequeña nariz con la punta de la varita y de inmediato se formó una fea verruga oscura que no consiguió afear su rostro- ¡ups! se me había olvidado la verruga- dijo más para sí que para sus amigas.

-¿Qué fuerza de causa mayor?- preguntó curiosa Estelle.

-Veréis- dijo Lily volviéndose hacia ellas y poniendo las dos manos con las palmas hacia arriba, como si sostuviera una caja invisible.- aquí está James Potter, y su estúpido orgullo y egocentrismo- bajó la mano derecha como si un James Potter de unos 30 centímetros se hubiera aparecido sobre ella, sonriendo a Yasmine y Estelle seductoramente- y aquí está el idiota unineuronal de Begson- dijo bajando la otra mano como si el muchacho en versión mini se hubiera materializado en ella, tocándose extasiado sus voluminosos bíceps y pasando por completo de las gryffindors- Después de duras y largas reflexiones conmigo misma, decidí pasar de vestirme de muerta en pleno proceso de putrefacción a atractiva brujita muggle con verruga en la nariz incluida. ¿Qué creéis que le daría más rabia al ego de Potter? El zombi asqueroso o la bruja bomba sexual?- preguntó bajando al máximo la mano en la que supuestamente sostenía al muchacho de gafas que ahora la miraba alternando muecas de enfado y placer al verla vestida así- La balanza se compensa sola.-terminó ella orgullosa.

-Lily últimamente estás siendo demasiado retorcida- le advirtió severamente Estelle mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño para vestirse ella. Pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, pero he de reconocer que tu plan es excelente- dijo Yasmine mirándola con orgullo casi maternal- cuando James te vea así vestida colgada del brazo de Begson se va a querer tirar al lago con pesas atadas a los tobillos.

-Lo sé, aunque creo que primero tirará al idiota de Robert- Lily se frotó las manos sonriendo ampliamente satisfecha- pero ahora, Yas, nuestro otro plan- dijo bajando la voz.- Estelle no debe enterarse, no quería que lo hiciéramos.

-Se va a enterar igual- replicó Yamine encogiéndose de hombros. Su amiga asintió resignada.

-Bueno, no importa. Tú distraes a sus amiguitas y yo le echo la poción en la copa a Gladys. -Creo que nuestro plan tiene muchas lagunas, Lily, si tuviéramos una capa invisible o algo parecido al menos… como nos equivoquemos y durmamos a otra persona nos la cargamos.

-Me haré un hechizo desilusionador, Yas, no te preocupes. Con tanta gente espero que no reparen mucho en mí.

-Peter Grace ya se encargará de ello, creo que ha estado importando whisky de fuego de Hogsmeade.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco pues a pesar de que aquella noche ellas mismas iban a transgredir unas cuantas muchas normas y leyes su espíritu de responsable exprefecta y premio anual vigente seguía siendo inflexible.

-Bueno, toma tú otro frasco de poción por si algo falla y yo no puedo dársela, recuerda que con un par de gotas basta para tenerla dormida y bien calladita una temporada- dijo la pelirroja tendiéndole un frasquito a Yasmine lleno de un líquido negro- pero no lo uses si no es contra Gladys- le advirtió mirándola duramente unos segundos. Parecía haberle leído el pensamiento a Yasmine, que ya se imaginaba a Claudy White dormida apaciblemente en una vitrina acristalada cual Bella Durmiente en su séptimo sueño.

-Vaaaale- accedió la chica a regañadientes. Lily se guardó el frasco en un bolsillo de la túnica y Yasmine se lo escondió en el escote guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja pícaramente.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió estrepitosamente y ambas chicas se volvieron con rapidez intentando borrar de sus rostros la culpabilidad que sentían, y no les fue difícil pues nada más ver a Estelle esa culpabilidad fue sustituida por una mueca de incredulidad que también se esforzaron por omitir en cuestión de segundos.

-Estelle estás…original- dijo Yasmine con una sonrisa titubeante en el rostro.

-¿Vas de calabaza gigante?- Lily fue más directa.

-¿No os gusta? Bueno, como soy pelirroja y tal, es una tontería, pero como mi hermano siempre me decía calabaza de pequeña me hizo gracia. – No les contó que durante su estancia en la enfermería Gladys había pasado con sus amigas a reírse de su aspecto con el ungüento naranja después de ser ella misma la que había provocado las quemaduras a la gryffindor. La habían llamado calabaza de forma mucho menos cariñosa que su amiga y esa era su particular manera de decirle a Gladys que le importaba bien poco el aspecto que pudiera tener para ser feliz. Pensó que Lily y Yasmine no entenderían aquel tipo de venganza y que el dato del recochineo de Gladys no haría más que enfurecerlas aún más y animarlas a cometer la locura que le habían comentado y a la que ella se había negado. Ahora Estelle vestía lo que parecía una enorme cáscara de calabaza gigante y redonda, con sus protuberancias y arrugas incluidas. La cara se la había pintado de un naranja suave y llevaba purpurina en labios y ojos. El pelo se lo había tintado de verde mediante magia aunque aún quedaban unos retazos pelirrojos, y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas mallas naranjas. Calzaba unos tacones color verde esmeralda con brillos muy bonitos que eran la parte del traje que más gustó a sus amigas.

-Está hasta dura…- se asombró Yasmine golpeando el disfraz de la pelirroja de pelo rizado.

-¿Y con eso piensas salir por el agujero del retrato?- preguntó incrédula Lily- no creo que puedas salir ni de la habitación.

-Necesitaré un poco de ayuda, pero sí- dio Estelle empezando a notar los inconvenientes de su disfraz.- pero tranquilas, debajo llevo una túnica, no pienso ir metida aquí toda la noche que esto da mucho calor.

-Espero que no sea una mini túnica de las tuyas, Estelle Simons…

-Lily, no te comportes como mi hermano y ayúdame a salir de aquí anda… - la gryffindor de ojos verdes efectuó un rápido y sencillo hechizo que encogió la calabaza lo suficiente para que Estelle pudiese salir por el hueco de la puerta de la habitación, y juntas bajaron a la sala Común.

…

Los alumnos de Gryffindor mayores de catorce años, que iban a asistir a la fiesta de Halloween, esperaban impacientes a que los relojes de la sala marcaran las ocho. De forma un tanto misteriosa y siniestra, los Premios Anuales habían sugerido que fueran por grupos correspondientes a cada casa al Gran Comedor, sin revelar la verdadera necesidad de cumplir esta orden, de modo que allí estaban, a cinco minutos de cumplir el plazo de hora limitado y lanzando de vez en cuando breves miradas al Premio Anual que estaba presente, y que parecía mucho más nervioso que todos ellos juntos, aunque por distintas razones que el resto de alumnos.

-Remus, ¿no crees que das mucho el cante, amigo?- preguntó preocupado un James Potter casi invisible. Un chico con mucho pelo en la cara y las manos, que presumía de sus largos y puntiagudos dientes y de unas uñas amarillas y afiladas le lanzó una lobuna mirada de superioridad.

-¿Me vas a decir que mi disfraz es malo? Habla el que va disfrazado de fantasma.- se burló el licántropo.

\- No sería malo, Moony…en otras circunstancias.- replicó el merodeador de gafas sin borrar la preocupación de sus transparentes facciones.

\- Está genial, Prongs, es muy… cínico- dijo alegremente la cabeza de Sirius Black, después de soplar hacia arriba para apartar de los ojos grises un rebelde mechón de pelo negro que caía elegantemente en su rostro. Desde hacía un tiempo estaba empezando a defender a su amigo por todo y a intentar volver a ganarse su amistad, perdida por culpa de su relación con Claudy. Él consideraba un avance que el licántropo solo lo llamara "pelota de mierda" y no desistiría hasta que no le perdonase del todo. Aunque tal vez se olvidaba de la parte más importante, que era "dejar a Claudy" . En esta ocasión fue completamente ignorado por su amigo, que no se molestó en darle las gracias por defenderlo.- Seguro que es más cómodo que ir de decapitado, esto de no tener la cabeza en su sitio marea un poco.- dijo mientras sus manos la cogían y la intentaban poner sobre sus hombros sin mucho éxito- lástima que hasta media noche no pueda volver a pegármela.

\- Eso por no hablar del disgusto que le has dado a Nick casi decapitado, Sirius, lo he oído lamentarse de lo mal educados que son los jóvenes de hoy en día, que se ríen de uno en sus propias narices o algo así…- dijo Shyne mientras se acercaba al grupo de amigos. Era la pareja de Remus e iba vestida a conjunto con él, de mujer lobo, también muy peluda y llena de arañazos, vestida con ropas andrajosas. Sonrió al licántropo que la miraba divertido.- vaya, Remus, parece que tenemos muchas cosas en común esta noche.

\- Yo os recuerdo que hay ciertas gryffindors peligrosas y muy inteligentes que no verán nada divertido tu traje, Rem- insistió James.

\- ¿Qué gryffindors peligrosas, James? ¡Remus! Bonito disfraz, es muy original- dijo Estelle alegremente, que acababa de bajar de la habitación seguida y ayudada por Yasmine y Lily. James, Remus, Sirius, Shyne, y Peter (que acababa de llegar e iba vestido de dementor, un dementor regordete, bajito y para nada escalofriante), miraron asombrados a la calabaza gigante.

-Tu traje sí que es original, Estelle- repuso Remus con sinceridad- eres una calabaza preciosa- añadió consiguiendo sacar los colores de la joven. Estelle le sonrió agradecida e intentó acabar con el inexplicable gusanillo que le estaba empezando a agujerear el estómago al ver a Shyne cogida del brazo de Remus, y sintió una nueva y profunda antipatía hacia la guapa muchacha con la que siempre se había llevado cordialmente.

-Pues a mí sí que me parece divertido tu traje, Remus, creo que eres un licántropo muy atractivo. – opinó Lily dedicándole una sonrisa aduladora al chico. James apretó los puños, pero le dio más miedo lo que podía significar la frase de la pelirroja, y maldijo interiormente a Remus por ser tan descuidado e irresponsable, novedad aquellos días, ya que Remus era el rey de la discreción y la responsabilidad. Sin embargo, pronto sus preocupaciones se le olvidaron porque vio su venganza servida en bandeja de plata ante el comentario que Lily le había hecho a Remus.

-Bueno bueno bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Pero si es mi preciosa pareja de baile! Todos los presentes se giraron y vieron venir a Michelle Roberts, hermana de Yasmine, ataviada con un ajustado traje de cuero rojo. En el pelo rubio oscuro y rizado llevaba dos pequeños cuernos y una larga cola roja ondeaba tras ella. Señaló a James con el tridente que llevaba y éste lanzó una llamarada de fuego que rodeó al merodeador, que lo acarició con las manos sin quemarse.

-¿¡Qué?!- gritaron Lily y Yasmine a la vez. Lily intentó recuperarse y se puso a toser intentado ocultar su asombro, cosa que no consiguió con éxito, pero Yasmine miraba a su hermana como si se planteara seriamente cogerla en brazos encerrarla en algún armario para escobas toda la noche.

-¿Estás seguro de querer ir al baile con una diablilla peligrosa?- bromeó Michelle acercándose al grupo. Aquel comentario puso mucho peor a su hermana, que ahora se pensaba si mandarla por correo urgente a casa con sus padres.

-¡Michelle!- exclamó Yasmine.- ¡quítate eso ahora mismo!- gritó haciendo un ademán protector y cubriendo el cuerpo de su hermana con el suyo propio.- además, ¿tú no tenías novio?- dijo lanzando una desconfiada a James.

\- No le des órdenes a tu hermana, Roberts, en mi opinión está increíble- replicó Sirius para picar a la joven.

-Que no te oiga tu noviecita decir eso, Black- le espetó ésta.

\- Hazle caso, Yasmine, no me des órdenes…y no me hables de mi novio- intervino Michelle en esta ocasión apartándose de ella hastiada- además, tú no eres la más apropiada para quejarte, no vas de monjita precisamente- se defendió observando a su hermana de arriba abajo.

Lily no sabía si ponerse a maldecir a James y a Michelle, a la que estaba cogiendo una manía peligrosa, o ponerse a gritar y llorar desesperadamente. Durante toda la semana había soportado escenitas de chicas rogándole al merodeador ser su pareja para el baile (parecía que tenía un imán para presenciar aquellas incómodas situaciones y no le gustaba un pelo), y cómo éste se zafaba de ellas elegantemente prometiéndoles una cita futura (la pelirroja se encargaría de que eso no sucediera, por el bien de la interesada), pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar que la negativa del chico podría ser porque ya tuviera pareja, y mucho menos que ésta fuera la hermana de su mejor amiga. James ni siquiera la había mirado, a pesar de que ella había hecho todo lo posible por estar impresionante, y empezó a echar de menos su traje de zombi putrefacto.

-¿Por qué demonios tenemos que ir todos los gryffindors juntos al gran comedor?- preguntó Michelle, que todavía era víctima de las miradas de censura de Yasmine y de rencor de Lily, pero que no se daba por aludida.

-Porque el camino va a ser terrorífico- explicó James- pero yo estoy aquí para protegerte- dijo cariñosamente y haciendo que Lily se pisara un pie con uno de sus tacones para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera aquella imagen y contener los celos y la rabia que la estaban invadiendo.

-Si….deberíamos irnos ya, son las ocho- apremió Remus mirando a su alrededor para ver si estaban todos e intentado evitar ningún derramamiento de sangre innecesario. James se dirigió a la salida de la sala, al hueco del retrato, y Lily le siguió por detrás. Ambos se colocaron uno al lado del otro y James silbó con fuerza para atraer la atención de todos mientras Lily le susurraba con unos celos muy mal contenidos:

-¿Qué demonios significa esto, Potter?

-¿El qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

-¡Michelle!- gritó Lily en un desesperado susurro.

-Michelle es mi pareja, no significa nada raro.- respondió el casi transparente joven de gafas como si la pregunta de Lily no tuviese sentido para él.

Lily no insistió, recordó su pareja de baile y le dieron ganas de ponerse mala de repente y encerrarse toda lo noche, o un mes entero si hacía falta, en su habitación. Como el año anterior.

-Bien, saldremos todos juntos de la sala común y nos seguiréis Lily y a mí por los pasillos que os indiquemos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo James dirigiéndose a todos sus compañeros.

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento general y empezó el movimiento. La salida de la sala fue rápida, sólo ralentizada por el hecho de que Estelle se quedó atrancada (olvidaba con facilidad que iba dentro de una cáscara de calabaza gigante) y Lily tuvo que hacer un potente hechizo de desatasque para sacarla de allí. La pelirroja de ojos azules no estaba ni mucho menos acomplejada sino que salió riendo a carcajada limpia y diciendo que aquel hechizo provocaba unas cosquillas increíbles.

-Que simpática que es esta chica- se asombró Sirius mirándola admirado- cualquier otra se hubiera puesto a llorar de vergüenza por quedarse atascada y no habría salido de su habitación en un año, y ella se echa a reír, sencillamente genial.

-No todas somos como tu novia y sus amigas, Black- comentó con voz cantarina e inocente Yasmine cuando pasó por su lado. El merodeador le dio la razón interiormente pero no dijo nada más sino que fue corriendo detrás de la morena y le agarró por la cintura con uno de sus brazos, mientras que con el otro sostenía su propia cabeza.

-¿Sabes que me encantas con ese vestidito de vampiresa, Yas?- le informó con un tono seductor y meloso que encendió todas las alarmas en Yasmine.

-A mí me encanta que por primera vez hable contigo y no tenga que mirarte a la cara, cariño- respondió la joven igual de melosa ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Porque no quieres- Yasmine se giró un segundo nefasto (o maravilloso) en el que el merodeador había puesto su cabeza a escasos milímetros de la de la chica y al girarse se habían rozado los labios en un fugaz beso que puso muy contento al merodeador y aún más alerta a Yasmine, que saltó hacia atrás como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica.

-¿Qué pasa si cuando termine el hechizo no estás al lado de tu querida cabeza, Black?- preguntó ella con una extraña curiosidad que logró asustar al merodeador. Unas manchas rosadas podían dejarse ver en las pálidas mejillas de Yasmine, fruto del anterior encontronazo.

-Pues…- el animago no sabía si contestar o no.

-Porque sería maravilloso encerrar tu cabeza en uno de esos armarios cutres y solitarios, y ver tu cuerpo, que me gusta más que tu cerebro por cierto, danzando por ahí sin saber a dónde ir- dijo como si fuera la cosa más graciosa que había oído en su vida.

-No serás capaz…- el cuerpo de Sirius puso la cabeza a sus espaldas protectoramente.

-Sabes que sí- y dicho esto y antes de que el merodeador pudiera evitarlo se coló entre un hueco que dejaron dos alumnos delante suya y se perdió de vista.

-Esta chica siempre me deja igual- se lamentó Sirius.

El primer pasillo que atravesaron fue relativamente tranquilo, tan solo saltaron unas cuantas arañas del techo hacia los alumnos y un par de chicas echaron a correr histéricas mientras se las quitaban de encima. El comentario de James sobre si volverían a verlas…vivas no alivió mucho al resto de sus compañeros, que se agruparon haciendo una piña humana y asustada.

El camino hacia el Gran Comedor siguió tranquilo después de aquello, y justo y cuando un gallito alumno de cuarto se quejó de lo soso que estaba siendo hasta ese momento, las luces del pasillo en el que se encontraban se apagaron y la más densa oscuridad se cernió sobre ellos. El chico que se había quejado lanzó un grito despavorido y todos oyeron una especie de chasquido y como éste se caía al suelo y empezaba a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo.

-¡James! ¡Has sido tú!- le regañó Lily reconociendo la maldición que hacía que una persona no pudiera mover las piernas a voluntad sino como el mago que lo había hecho quisiera.

-No tienes pruebas- le recriminó el mago.

-Te he oído- se irritó Lily.

\- Pues pruébalo.

Lily se giró ofendida, aunque no sabía exactamente hacia qué lugar porque en aquel pasillo había un encantamiento de oscuridad total, de modo que decidió quedarse quieta mientras el agobio empezaba a cundir entre sus compañeros, que no sabían qué hacer y que esperaban las órdenes de los Premios Anuales.

Esperaban órdenes porque además de la oscuridad que se había apoderado de ellos, se encontraban aislados en aquel lúgubre pasillo, ya que había aparecido una fuerte barrera mágica que les impedía seguir hacia delante o volver hacia atrás en su recorrido. Tan solo algunos parecían no prestar mucha atención a la oscuridad y a la inmovilidad en la que se hallaban. Entre ellos estaban Sirius, que bostezaba aburrido(o mejor dicho, su cabeza bostezaba aburrida, porque su cuerpo estaba apoyado elegantemente en una de las paredes, separado del resto pero cerca de Estelle, a la que si quería podía tocar el disfraz con tan solo alargar un poco el brazo), y Remus, que hablaba en susurros con Shyne.

Estelle estaba asustada pero aquella cáscara de calabaza gigante le hacía sentirse protegida. Yasmine iba tocando de uno en uno a los alumnos buscando a sus amigas y ya había metido el dedo en más de un ojo a un asustado muchacho que creía que era algún espíritu en busca de venganza, hasta que llegó a tantear la gran calabaza de Estelle.

-Quiero llegar ya al Gran Comedor- susurró Estelle a Yasmine cuando ésta llegó a su lado.

-Acabamos de salir casi de la sala común, queda un rato todavía.

-Odio la oscuridad, Yas.

-Somos gryffindors valientes, Estelle- repuso ella apretando la mano de su amiga para calmarla y sonriendo divertida, aunque también estaba un poco harta de aquella oscuridad tan…oscura.

Muchos empezaron a gritar "lumos" sin mucho éxito, y cuando James pensó que ya se había divertido bastante con sus asustados compañeros y Lily se lo hizo notar de mala manera, se dispuso a seguir la marcha, pero antes de que nada de eso ocurriera, el pasillo se vio invadido por una fuerte ráfaga de viento que venía arrastrando ruidos escalofriantes y maldiciones terroríficas. Los alumnos se agarraron entre ellos, a Yasmine la cogieron fuertemente de la cintura y la chica intentó desasirse sin mucho éxito, temiendo que fuera Sirius, pero desistió al tocar una cabeza donde tenía que estar y de que la estatura era mucho más pequeña que la del merodeador, además de que su perfume era distinto, y… ¿eso era grasa abdominal? Imposible que fuese su Sirius (no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en arrepentirse de aquellos pensamientos involuntarios)… de todas formas quien fuera parecía que no pretendía soltarla por los siglos de los siglos. En el fondo hubiera deseado que fuera él, pero se olvidó rápidamente de aquel hecho porque sin previo aviso el suelo que pisaba se vino abajo y la oscuridad se acrecentó aún más si podía, dejándola mareada y desorientada por momentos.

Tras un tiempo cayendo al vacío que pudieron ser horas, minutos o segundos, aterrizó sobre una superficie dura y se levantó pesadamente aún con la persona que rodeaba su cintura agarrada fuertemente y ahora lloriqueando nerviosamente.

-¡Lumos!- gritó al aire. De inmediato un conjunto de diminutas lucecillas rosadas se hicieron dueñas de la estancia en la que se encontraban. Miró a su acompañante, que estaba envuelto en una vaporosa túnica negra y cuyas manos eran fantasmagóricas y espeluznantes. Era Peter Pettigrew. Pero además, una voz femenina carraspeó y Yasmine descubrió en la esquina de la habitación a una Michelle Roberts que la miraba como si la culpara de todos sus males

\- Genial.- murmuró sarcástica en un suspiro. Iba a ser una noche muy larga…

…

Lily maldijo en esos momentos a quien se lo hubiera ocurrido poner aquella trampa como obstáculo de camino al gran comedor, y lo maldijo aún más cuando una voz muy conocida y por la que profesaba un amorodio bastante intenso dijo en voz alta ¡Lumos! y una docena de esferas de color dorado y rojo alumbraron la pequeña habitación en la que estaban y que parecía un armario para escobas.

James Potter la miraba con la confusión y la incredulidad pintadas en el rostro, y una mueca incómoda se hizo presa de sus facciones al ver con quien compartía armario en aquellos momentos.

-¿A quién demonios se le ha ocurrido semejante idea?- preguntó Lily culpando con la mirada al merodeador.

\- A mí no me mires…- se defendió el semitransparente chico de gafas.- seguro que ha sido una de esas ideas retorcidas de los sly…o Gladys o Snivellus.

\- ¡No le llames así!- saltó Lily de inmediato recordando a su ex amigo.

-¿Cómo quieres que le llame?- preguntó James con una nota de acero en la voz- Severus, ¿tal vez? Eso te lo dejo a ti, solo tú podrías llamar por su nombre a una asquerosa serp…

No pudo acabar, ya que el bofetón de Lily resonó en el estrecho habitáculo.

…

-Guau, que pasada…- se maravilló Sirius cuando se había recuperado del mareo con la ayuda de Estelle, que le daba aire a su independiente rostro agitando una mano. Para desgracia del merodeador, su cabeza había escapado de sus manos justo y cuando caían, y el mareo que cualquier persona normal habría sentido se había multiplicado por mil, además del golpe que se había metido al caer en el suelo duro.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Estelle con la cabeza del merodeador apoyada en el pecho del cuerpo de éste, que movía las manos y las piernas intentando levantarse.

-Si…pero créeme, eso del decapitado ha sido la peor idea que he tenido nunca.- le dijo divertido y mareado a la vez.

-A mí me gusta, aunque debe ser incómodo- repuso Estelle sentándose en el suelo como pudo.-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

-Buscaremos algún pasadizo secreto o algo por el estilo por aquí- dijo Sirius como quien se queda encerrado en una habitación sin salida todos los días- ya me ha pasado alguna vez.- añadió encogiéndose de hombros y mirándola pícaramente. Acto seguido los dos jóvenes comenzaron a tocar las paredes con las varitas en busca de algún ladrillo que al ser pulsado les llevara a algún lado, como la entrada del callejón Diagon.

…

-De acuerdo, ¿estoy soñando o nos acabamos de quedar solos en medio de un pasillo lleno de gente?- preguntó Remus atónito a Shyne, que estaba a su lado agarrada a su brazo y con la misma cara de sorpresa. Al pasillo habían vuelto unas tenues luces que lo alumbraban escasamente, pero lo suficiente como para adivinar que no había resto de sus compañeros.

\- Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí antes de que se vuelva a activar el hechizo de oscuridad total- dijo su compañera tomándolo del brazo y avanzando a rápidos pasos por el pasillo. Las barreras habían desaparecido y podían avanzar libremente de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estarán?- preguntó Shyne al cabo de un rato.

-Ni idea, seguramente sería idea de James o algo, le habría parecido muy divertido.

\- Si pero él también se ha esfumado. – la chica no parecía muy convencida.

\- Shyne…

\- No creo que si él hubiera organizado esto se hubiera ido el también.

\- Shyne.

\- No es lógico.

-¡Shyne!

-¿Qué, Remus?- preguntó irritada la joven mirándolo con los ojos claros entrecerrados. No le gustaba que interrumpieran sus cavilaciones.

-Que a no ser que te guste ser aplastada por un troll gigante en mitad de un pasillo mejor que nos demos la vuelta y corramos.

Delante de los dos gryffindor y con cara de tener muchas ganas de usar la porra gigante que sostenía, los miraba un troll de cuatro metros que ocupaba el pasillo entero y que no parecía ser de aquellos que si se lo pedías amablemente podía apartarse del camino sin problemas. Los había localizado y se había levantado lentamente. Ahora estaba a menos de tres metros de Remus y Shyne, que se habían mirado pensando que más les valía a los Premios Anuales irse escondiendo antes de que los pillaran porque a ellos también se les ocurrían muchas cosas que hacer con aquella porra gigante.

-Calma, Remus ,calma- dijo Shyne que se había quedado petrificada y que parecía mucho más nerviosa que su…¿amigo?.

-¡Corre!- gritó éste cogiéndola del brazo y arrastrándola.

No llegaron muy lejos puesto que justo a la entrada del pasillo en el que habían presenciado la anterior oscuridad absoluta se alzó ante ellos una barrera de humo negro que les cortó el paso de nuevo.

…

-Podíais ayudar para variar, no tendría que hacerlo yo todo sola- se quejó Yasmine mientras seguía tocando su varita uno a uno todos los bloques que formaban la pared de la habitación. Michelle se había rendido hacía un buen rato y Peter estaba en una esquina, encogido de miedo.

\- Es inútil, ya lo hemos probado todo y aquí no ha pasado nada- replicó Michelle de mal humor.- vamos a pasar un bonito Halloween.

\- Bueno, si tú quieres quedarte aquí toda la noche es tu decisión, ¿y a ti que te pasa, Peter?¡para de una vez! Me estás poniendo nerviosa- el muchacho hipaba de vez en cuando y miraba lloroso a las dos jóvenes.

\- ¡Que yo soy el amigo tonto de tres buenos merodeadores que siempre muere!- exclamó casi al borde de la histeria.- ¡voy a morir!- y acto seguido enterró la cabeza entre las piernas y se puso a respirar ruidosamente.

Michelle lo miraba de hito en hito preguntándose como un tío tan idiota podía haber llegado al último curso de Hogwarts y Yasmine se estaba pensando si ir y darle dos buenas bofetadas para espabilarlo y de paso desahogarse ella.

\- No va a morir nadie, Peter- le dijo secamente- ¿es que no sabes estar ni cinco segundos separado de tus amiguitos?

\- Podrías tener más personalidad, ¿sabes?- le espetó Michelle al enano como si fuera un consejo en lugar de un insulto. Peter no contestó pero siguió respirando ruidosamente. Al cabo de unos minutos, Yasmine se dejó resbalar por la pared abatida y miró a su alrededor aburrida.

-Henry debe estar esperándome- dijo apesadumbrada.

-¿Henry?- su hermana la miraba curiosa- ¿el cazador de ravenclaw? Yasmine hizo una señal de asentimiento y Michelle bufó. -¡¿Pues ya podías habérmelo dicho no crees?!

-Claro, como si tú me lo contaras todo.- replicó enfadada Yasmine.

-Tú no me has preguntado nada.- respondió Michelle igual de enfadada.

-Hay cosas que no hacen falta preguntar, Mich, deberías saberlo.

Michelle sonrió lacónica ante el diminutivo que había empleado su hermana, hacía mucho que no la llamaba así.

-No has estado muy receptiva, Yas.-dijo con suavidad. Yasmine guardó silencio. Desde que había llegado a Hogwarts sus preocupaciones la habían absorbido por completo y apenas había hablado con su hermana, como antes solían hacer.

-He estado ocupada…con cosas- respondió ante la mirada interrogante de la chica de pelo rubio oscuro rizado.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Ya sabes, estudios…cosas así.

-¿Y qué haces yendo al baile con Henry en lugar de con Sirius? No me digas que lo prefieres antes que a él- dijo como si fuera lo más absurdo que podía oír.

-Aclaremos dos puntos: a) no te metas con Henry, b) Sirius tiene novia, c) aunque no tuviera novia no me interesa lo más mínimo.

-Eso son tres puntos- replicó Michelle con una sonrisa divertida.

-Ya…

-Y bien, ¿qué quieres saber?- preguntó esta vez Michelle.

-Pues…¿Qué ha pasado con tu novio?

-Mi novio ha pasado a la historia- respondió haciendo un juego de palabras.

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que al principio todo es muy bonito hasta que él decide que una de las cosas que tiene que hacer antes de morir es acostarse con una de las amigas de su novia.- dijo intentando no llorar.

-¿Y James…?- preguntó Yasmine para no tener que interrogar a su hermana sobre si se había acostado ella o no con su ahora ex novio. Ya abordarían ese tema más tarde.

-James me ha ayudado mucho, Yas. Es una gran persona y me ha apoyado en todo desde que se enteró. Nos llevamos bien, es muy simpático. Además, en cuanto le dije que me quedaba sin pareja para el baile él se ofreció a ir conmigo.

-Yo también podía haberte ayudado, Mich, si me lo hubieras contado.

-Has estado muy ocupada.- su hermana le recordó sus propias palabras.

-Para ti siempre hubiese tenido un rato- replicó Yasmine, esta vez era ella la que tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

Aunque hubiera sido de aquella manera, había conseguido tener la primera conversación casi civilizada con su hermana en dos meses que llevaban en el mismo castillo, y aquello la llenó de una gran desesperanza, ¿tan metida en su mundo había estado? No es que no tuviera motivos, pero no había estado al lado de Michelle cuando ella la había necesitado. A partir de aquel día todo cambiaría. Volvería a ser la misma Yasmine de antes, aunque aún le quedaran algunos problemas y gordos por resolver, con el tiempo encontraría alguna solución para ellos.

-Mich, prométeme que si te encuentras mal, o algo te pasa, me lo contarás, y yo te ayudaré en todo lo que sea posible- esta vez no se molestó en ocultar sus lágrimas, y ambas hermanas se fundieron en un lloroso y emotivo abrazo.

Sin previo aviso, las paredes de la habitación comenzaron a vibrar violentamente y Peter dio un salto en la esquina donde se encontraba. Comenzaron a oírse de nuevo los gritos escalofriantes y antes de que las luces que Yasmine había producido se apagaran vieron como Peter corría despavorido a esconderse en un cesto de mimbre que había en la esquina de la pequeña habitación antes de que a ninguna de las hermanas les diera tiempo a advertirles de que antes ese cesto no estaba ahí.

En un breve suspiro resignado que ambas hicieron de forma idéntica siguieron al chico cuyos gritos ahora se escuchaban muy lejanos…

…

-No era necesario que hicieras eso, Evans- dijo al cabo de un rato James Potter, aún con la mano en una sonrosada mejilla.

-Y tú no tenías por qué haber insultado a Snape, Potter- dijo la pelirroja tozudamente. –pero lo siento.- añadió en voz baja.

Ambos estaban sentados con las piernas encogidas, y aun así casi se rozaban los pies.

-¿Tanto te importa él?

-No es él, James, es… es por ti.- no reparó en que acababa de llamarlo James de nuevo, aunque el aludido sí que lo hizo.

-¿Por mí?- preguntó el joven de gafas con gran asombro.

-No quiero que seas como él.- dijo ella con tristeza.

-Lily…- el joven habló con una dulzura muy parecida a la que había empleado en Hogsmeade. Ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Notaba su corazón galopando salvajemente en su pecho, nervioso, incontrolable. – tenías que haber venido al baile conmigo.- concluyó James tozudamente.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y bufó decepcionada. Otra vez, siempre tenía que estropearlo todo en los mejores momentos, no podía haber guardado su rencor ni cinco segundos.

-Había hecho una promesa de la que ni me acordaba, te lo dije, y no me creíste.- la calidez había desaparecido del ambiente.- y éramos los organizadores.

-Podías…

-No, no podía. El día que quieras creerme estaré aquí como siempre lo he estado, mientras tanto- encogió los hombros dejándolo a su elección-…aunque no creas que tengo mucha paciencia.- ¿Por qué esas ganas de besarlo?, olía su aroma, estaban tan cerca, lo más natural para ella en ese momento era lanzarse a sus brazos y dejarse abandonada al torrente de pasión que sentía en ese momento y que James también sentía, ella lo sabía, aunque no sabía cómo. James suspiró y la contempló unos segundos. Se había puesto tan guapa…aunque le gustaba más al natural, no podía negar que aquella Lily despampanante no despertaba todos sus sentidos, y menos en aquel lugar tan estrecho. Aún no se explicaba cómo podía haberse contenido tanto tiempo en vez de lanzarse y hacer lo que hacía tanto tiempo deseaba hacer: besarla.

Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron concentrarse unos segundos y, no con poco esfuerzo, se dispuso a pronunciar las palabras mágicas:

-Lily, yo te…

Pero entonces la habitación empezó a vibrar y a moverse como si la hubieran metido en una lavadora gigante. Del techo comenzó a caer polvo y arena y los ruidos fantasmales que habían oído en el pasillo volvieron a resonar con fuerza. La oscuridad se hizo presa de ellos y Lily, sin poder evitarlo, se abrazó fuertemente a James, que a su vez abrazó protector a la pelirroja mientras todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

…

-Realmente es la habitación más rara en la que he estado nunca- declaró Sirius mientras se acariciaba su preciada cabeza con ambas manos. Estelle y él ya lo habían probado todo, y nada había dado resultado. Seguían igual de encerrados que hacía media hora.

-El baile va a comenzar…-se lamentó Estelle abatida.

-La verdad que a mí eso me da bastante igual- le confesó Sirius sentándose a su lado. Ella lo miró interrogante.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque será otra noche aburrida hablando de los romances más recientes de Hogwarts, de criticar vestidos y chicas y todo ese rollo…

-Que aburrimiento- opinó Estelle.

\- Lily, Yasmine y yo nos lo pasamos bastante bien. Bailar, beber un poco y ligar con chicos guapos.

A Sirius se le retorció el estómago cuando se imaginó a Yasmine coqueteando con un atractivo desconocido.

-Claro que siempre están vuestras bromas para darle el toque de gracia a la noche- repuso la joven pelirroja mirándolo divertida.- a saber que haréis este año…

-En realidad, nada, estamos bastante liados y no hemos planeado nada este año- dijo Sirius con aire melancólico, recordando viejos tiempo.- de verdad, a quien se le ocurriera esta bromita se lució…

Y sin previo aviso se repitió la misma operación que en las otras habitaciones. Las paredes retumbaron, los ruidos llegaron, y por arte de magia apareció un cesto de mimbre en una esquina de la habitación. Sirius cogió a Estelle de la mano antes de que el techo comenzara a desprenderse y la ayudó a meterse en el cesto (donde milagrosamente cupo con su voluminoso disfraz) y él la siguió, de nuevo como si fuera algo que estuviese acostumbrado a hacer todos los días.

…

Yasmine aterrizó secamente tras Michelle, y ésta después de Peter, que seguía encogido de miedo y sin querer mirar hacia delante. Se encontraban en una sala amplia, pero muy oscura, con gruesas raíces y ramas esparcidas irregularmente por el suelo, y con una luz azulada muy tenue procedente de una trampilla que había en el techo. Olía a humedad y podrido, y a pesar de que no estaban completamente a oscuras, no podían ver con claridad lo que había ante ellas.

-Esto es cada vez mejor- dijo Yasmine sarcástica, tras sacudirse el polvo del traje y observar donde estaban.

-Voy a morir, voy a morir…¿dónde están Sirius, James y Remus?- repetía Peter una y otra vez.

-Mira enano gordinflón- le espetó Michelle cogiéndolo de la túnica negra y haciendo que se levantara- como no dejes de repetir que vas a morir y sigas haciéndonos sentir como unas inútiles te dejamos aquí solo.- le amenazó.

Peter farfulló algunas disculpas que ni él entendió, pero dejó de hablar y eso relajó a las hermanas.

-Bien, si atravesáramos la habitación tal vez…

-No- dijo Yasmine simplemente- escucha bien.

-No oigo nada, Yas- dijo Michelle al cabo de unos segundos.

-Shhh…

-Tengo miedo- susurró Peter mientras escuchaban caer gotas de agua en algún lugar de la estancia.

-Por ahí puede haber un pasadizo.- dijo Michelle esperanzada.

-Callaos los dos- esta vez Yasmine habló con tono autoritario. Ambos obedecieron sin poner ninguna pega.- aquí hay algo más. ¿De verdad no lo oís?

Peter y Michelle no contestaron, pero hicieron gestos negativos con la cabeza.

-Yas, creo que deberíamos… Y entonces una de las raíces se movió y cogió a Peter del tobillo, que empezó a gritar como un cerdito asustado a punto de ser sacrificado. Otra rama se dirigió a Michelle, que se enrolló con fuerza a su alrededor y la arrastró hacia el centro de la habitación. Yasmine fue más rápida y esquivó unas cuantas raíces que trataban de apresarla.

-¡Es un lazo del diablo!- gritó Michelle casi sin aliento.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Os dije que oía algo! ¡INCENDIO!- gritó Yasmine con fuerza, de su varita emergió un fuerte haz de luz dorada seguida de grandes llamaradas de fuego que iluminaron toda la estancia. Escucharon un grito ensordecedor y la planta soltó a sus víctimas, que cayeron al suelo rodando estrepitosamente. Tuvo que repetir el proceso varias veces más, esta vez acompañada de Michelle, mientras Peter se escondía detrás de ellas, pero al cabo de unos minutos el Lazo del Diablo había muerto y el suelo estaba temblando de nuevo, empezando a resquebrajarse por muchos sitios.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!- gritó Yasmine desesperada. Entre ambas cogieron al chico que todavía farfullaba cosas sin sentido acerca de que iba a morir de una forma dolorosa y cruel. El suelo temblaba descontroladamente y como pudieron, tropezando y cayéndose, ambas hermanas corrieron al otro extremo de la habitación donde vieron un pequeño agujero a través del cual se filtraba una luz anaranjada. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Michelle saltó al agujero y Yasmine metió a Peter tras ella, y en el último segundo se desprendió el trozo de suelo que quedaba firme y la joven consiguió saltar milagrosamente metiéndose ella también en aquel pequeño hueco.

…

-¡Remus!- Shyne había tocado aquella pared de humo oscuro y había salido volando por los aires al primer contacto, pasando por encima del troll que la miró desconcertado y se centró en su enemigo principal al no tener a la otra víctima a la vista. Remus vio a Shyne caer casi al final de aquel pasillo inmóvil, tras ellos, y deseó con toda su alma que no le hubiera ocurrido nada grave, pero ahora era él el que estaba solo ante el peligro.

-Hola… esto…amigo- dijo forzando una inocente sonrisa que despistó momentáneamente al gigante troll.

Remus era un buen mago, y no era un crío, pero en aquel momento las ideas le escaseaban y pensó que era mejor no moverse, no dar un paso en falso que pudiera ser fatal. Se llevó disimuladamente su mano al bolsillo de detrás del andrajoso pantalón que llevaba y palpó su varita, pero antes de que pudiera cogerla el troll había alzado el mazo por encima de su cabeza y lo había dejado caer encima del licántropo pesadamente, momentos después de que éste se apartara ágilmente. Vio que estaba a unos tres metros del troll, y pensó que tal vez la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte, así que encomendándose a Merlín hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento. Tocó la pared de humo al igual que había hecho Shyne y de momento notó como una fuerza tiraba de él hacia arriba dando vueltas, víctima de la misma propulsión que la muchacha había experimentado. Pero él ya estaba prevenido y cayó limpiamente en el suelo apoyando una mano para no resbalarse por delante de su amiga, con tan mala suerte que en el vuelo su varita cayó lejos de donde se encontraba en ese momento.

El troll se estaba mosqueando, estaba acostumbrado a aplastar con el mazo todo lo que se le pusiera delante, y aquel ser molesto que se movía tan deprisa estaba poniéndolo muy nervioso. Así que se dio la vuelta y corrió a toda la velocidad que sus pesadas piernas le permitían hacia los dos jóvenes. Remus se interpuso entre el monstruo y Shyne, que estaba despertando de su breve desmayo. El gigantesco troll volvió a dejar caer la maza con fuerza y Remus cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. El licántropo miró hacia arriba y vio como la maza chocaba contra un escudo invisible que relampagueó con el violento golpe. Miró hacia atrás y vio a Shyne concentrada al máximo con su varita en alto. Pero el hechizo no iba a durar mucho más ya que la joven estaba algo débil por su brusca caída. Le lanzó una mirada de disculpa a su…¿amigo? mientras el troll seguía golpeando cada vez más insistentemente el escudo, que empezaba a acusar los impactos.

En la que parecía que iba a ser la última gran sacudida, mientras el troll alzaba la maza por encima de su cabeza poniéndose hasta de puntillas, Remus abrazó a Shyne protectoramente en sus últimos segundos de vida, y entonces oyeron un fuerte chasquido y algo pesado cayó encima de la gigantesca criatura que dejó suelta la maza encima del convaleciente escudo protector. Ésta salió despedida por los aires hasta el otro extremo del pasillo, y su dueño cayó hacia delante, donde cinco segundos antes habían estado Remus y Shyne.

-¡Me ha roto el vestido!- gritó Lily en mitad del pasillo mientras hacía un rápido hechizo para arreglar la tela estropeada.

-No te quejes, que tú has caído en blando. Maldita cabeza dura tenía el bicho ese.- dijo James resoplando mientras se levantaba aturdido tras la pelirroja.

-No tengo la culpa de que tú cayeras antes que yo.- repuso la pelirroja. James no pudo contestar porque Remus le dio un abrazo de oso que lo dejó sin respiración.

-¡Siempre tan oportuno, Prongs!- gritó alegremente olvidando momentáneamente que era uno de los Premios Anuales que habían preparado todo aquel lío.

-¡Por aquí, chicos!- gritó Shyne con urgencia. En la pared había aparecido un panel grande de los que solían guardar pasadizos y atajos en el castillo. Los cuatro gryffindors corrieron y se metieron tras aquel tapiz, que desapareció segundos antes de que el troll, recuperado del golpe, se chocara contra la pared con tanta fuerza que volvió a quedar inconsciente.

…

Sirius cayó elegantemente en la nueva habitación, y esperó a que Estelle llegara tras él para ayudarla a incorporase. La nueva estancia estaba iluminada tan solo por la resplandeciente luz de una media luna que los observaba burlona a través de unos amplios ventanales.

-¿Dónde estamos ahora?- preguntó Estelle en un susurró que retumbó en la estancia. Estaba realmente sorprendida del dominio de la situación que parecía tener el animago.

\- No lo sé, pero mira a tu alrededor. En las paredes de aquella habitación había numerosos armarios, y en mitad de la misma, había un baúl de madera bastante viejo que se movía de vez en cuando violentamente y lanzaba extraños susurros y lamentos al aire. -¿qué crees que hay ahí dentro, Sirius?- preguntó asustada Estelle, acompañando al merodeador hacia el misterioso baúl. Sirius lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados (su cabeza seguía sujetada por uno de sus brazos).

\- Habrá que comprobarlo- dijo al cabo de unos segundos- Estelle, retírate por favor- y caballerosamente puso un brazo extendido entre ella y el baúl. Cuando consideró que su compañera estaba fuera del área de peligro, cogió su cabeza con una mano y con la otra alzó la varita y dijo suavemente:

\- Alohomora- el cerrojo hizo un suave "click" tras el chorro de luz azulada que desprendió la varita y la tapa se abrió con un chirrido espeluznante. Sirius acercó su cabeza para mirar el interior del baúl pero no vio nada, estaba realmente oscuro, hasta que una sombra salió de él rápidamente apartando al animago, que no se cayó al suelo de milagro y aterrizó cerca de Estelle. La joven observó aquella sombra unos segundos desconcertada, sin saber qué hacer. Miró a Sirius pero éste tenía la vista fija en aquel ser insustancial que sin previo aviso empezó a convulsionarse y cambiar de forma a la velocidad de la luz.

-Es un boggart- dijo Sirius, pero Estelle ya no le escuchaba. Delante de ella apareció un hombre de mediana edad. No era ni alto ni bajo y tenía el pelo claro, con algunas canas tempranas adornando sus cabellos. Miraba a Estelle con simpatía, casi con agrado, aunque sus ojos eran fríos, y la vida en ellos estaba totalmente ausente. Pero no fue aquello lo que más sorprendió al merodeador, no. Fue la cara ensangrentada del hombre, los rasguños, las heridas y la sangre que adornaban todo su cuerpo. Pero vio a Estelle, que miraba a aquel hombre con el rostro desencajado, pálido, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la oyó hablar.

-Papá…- murmuró como si estuviera hipnotizada, paralizada en el sitio. El hombre siguió acercándose poco a poco a Estelle, y cuando estaba a un metro de ella, lanzó a la joven una mirada acusadora, y una risa sardónica salió de su garganta.

-Tú me dejaste morir solo- dijo con voz aguda, fantasmal, acompañada de un alarido terrorífico de dolor. Estelle cayó de rodillas, hundida por el propio peso de su desesperanza. Sirius pensó que aquella imagen que tenía frente a él era cruel, mezquina. Una muchacha vestida de calabaza arrodillada ante un hombre moribundo, que al parecer era su padre, y se dijo que ya era bastante por aquella noche. Había conseguido mantener la compostura delante de Estelle para no ponerla nerviosa ni asustarla, pero aquello ya era demasiado. Se acercó a la extraña pareja y cogió a Estelle de un brazo. Ella no opuso resistencia y se dejó llevar por el animago al otro extremo de la habitación. Entonces Sirius se encaró al boggart, que volvía a cambiar rápidamente de forma. Sirius observó unos segundos a su madre. Walburga Black era una mujer alta y estilizada. Tenía el pelo negro adornado con algunos mechones blancos, recogido en un moño estirado colocado en la nuca. A pesar de que se notaba que era bastante mayor, seguía manteniendo intacta una elegante belleza, que Sirius había heredado. Tenía unos ojos oscuros, inquisidores, pero la mueca de desagrado y desdén que dominaban sus facciones la hacían parecer aún más vieja y mucho menos agraciada de lo que realmente era. Vestía una larga túnica negra ajustada en el pecho y en la cintura, y tenía las manos de dedos largos y elegantes juntas por delante de su cuerpo. Miró a su hijo con desprecio, con odio, mientras de su boca empezaron a brotar insultos y terribles maldiciones. Sirius la contempló unos segundos y durante un breve momento una triste nostalgia pareció atravesar sus bellas facciones. Después sacudió la varita y murmuró silenciosamente "Riddíkulo". Como resultado, su madre apareció vestida con unos vaqueros y una chaqueta muggle, con unas deportivas blancas, y la mujer se miró asustada y comenzó a gritar de nuevo improperios, o por lo menos lo intentó, ya que en su rostro no había rastro de boca alguna, había desaparecido dejando tan solo una fina piel. El merodeador lanzó al aire una sonrisa sin alegría alguna y vio cómo su madre se volatilizaba delante de sus narices. El boggart se ocultó raudo y veloz en uno de los armarios de la habitación, esperando a que sus siguientes víctimas lo encontraran y él pudiera volver a encarnar sus más terribles miedos y desesperanzas.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Estelle, que ahora estaba a su lado y le había puesto una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo, a pesar de que él no daba muestras de agitación alguna. Era curioso, se dijo a sí mismo Sirius, él pensaba que debía consolarla a ella, que estaba pálida pero parecía recuperada, y no al revés. Su madre le había dejado un extraño vacío en su interior. -Sí, lo estoy, ¿Tú cómo…?

-Bien, estoy bien- respondió ella antes de que él terminara de hacer la pregunta. Sirius notó las ganas de la pelirroja de no hablar del tema. -Sirius…

-¿Sí?

\- ¿Me harías un favor?

-Claro.

-Por favor, no le digas a nadie lo de…lo de… lo de mi boggart.

\- No hay problema, ¿harías tú lo mismo por mí?.

\- Por supuesto- ambos se sonrieron plenamente seguro de que sus secretos estaban a salvo.

\- Mira, Estelle- Sirius señaló al baúl, que seguía abierto pero que ahora desprendía una luz azulada. Fue ella quien esta vez le cogió de la mano y ambos se metieron dentro del gran cofre, desapareciendo de aquella siniestra habitación, cuya única compañía era la del boggart del armario y la sonrisa burlona de aquella media luna de octubre.

…

Estelle y Sirius aterrizaron con suavidad en una nueva estancia, pero la reconocieron pronto y también a todos los que estaban en ella. El vestíbulo estaba acondicionado con telarañas enormes y parecía abandonado y descuidado, aunque estaba adornado de forma muy estudiada y para nada natural. Las luces eran doradas, brillantes, y el ruido de la música y el ambiente que reinaba en el Gran Comedor llegaba hasta sus oídos. Estaban sentados a los pies de una compuerta pequeña con forma de arco, y Sirius notó un golpe a sus espaldas. ´

-¡Muévete! ¡Estás obstruyendo el paso!- le gritó un alumno de Hufflepuff que conocía de vista. Sirius se apartó desconcertado y se colocó al lado de Estelle.

-¡Hola, Pad!- gritó James alegremente cuando lo vio. Sirius vio que tenía el pelo revuelto semitransparente cubierto por una capa de polvo y arenilla. A su lado estaba Lily, con cara de pocos amigos. Remus y Shyne también estaban allí, ambos tenían algunas contusiones y cortes en los brazos y en la cara.

-¡Tú!- gritó una voz femenina muy cabreada. Yasmine tenía un feo corte en la mejilla y sus ojos desprendían tanta rabia que parecían soltar chispas. Sirius pensó que se refería a él, para no variar, pero la joven pasó como una centella a su lado y se dirigió con un dedo amenazador en alto a James- ¡y tú!- gritó mirando también a Lily.- ¿A quién se le ocurrió la magnífica idea del lazo del diablo?- gritó como si estuviera loca.

Michelle se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido y la cara llena de hollín, ayudando a caminar a un Peter que farfullaba cosas sin sentido sobre una muerte y el amigo tonto y débil de tres magníficos merodeadores.

-¡Sí!- exclamó Remus, que parecía haber recordado que Lily y James eran los Premios Anuales- ¿y lo del magnífico troll quién, eh?- Shyne se puso a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y el boggart?- preguntó Sirius con un tono tranquilo muy peligroso.

-¿Y la banshee?

-¿Y los duendecillos malignos?

Un grupo cada vez más numeroso de alumnos comenzó a agruparse en torno a los dos Premios Anuales, gritando indignados las penurias que acababan de pasar y Lily y James se miraron asustados, temiendo por sus vidas.

-¡Esperad!- gritó entonces la pelirroja cuando parecía que todos los alumnos iban a sacar sus varitas y a vengarse sin piedad de ellos.- ¡nosotros también desaparecimos, no lo planeamos!- gritó a la desesperada. -¡yo también me pregunto quién ha hecho todo eso, como vosotros!- James asintió nerviosamente a su lado.

-¿Entones no os ha gustado mi terrorífica sorpresa?- Albus Dumbledore miraba a sus alumnos con una sonrisa inocente y un deje de decepción por no haber causado la emoción que pretendía. Los jóvenes de hoy en día se asustaban con cualquier cosa…- ¡Es Halloween!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo siete: "La balanza se compensa sola"

-¿Entones no os ha gustado mi terrorífica sorpresa?- Albus Dumbledore miraba a sus alumnos con una sonrisa inocente y un deje de decepción por no haber causado la emoción que pretendía. Los jóvenes de hoy en día se asustaban con cualquier cosa…- ¡Es Halloween!

\- ¿Es que tiene demasiados alumnos y se quiere librar de unos cuantos o qué?- le preguntó Yasmine descargando su furia en el sonriente director. Algunos alumnos se habían retirado intimidados o habían perdido el interés al enterarse de que había sido el anciano el de la gran bromita y no los Premios Anuales.

\- ¡Pero si ha sido muy divertido!- exclamó este sin inmutarse por el tono de Yasmine y las miradas homicidas que le estaban mandando el reducido grupo de alumnos que se habían quedado.

\- ¡No! ¡Es que quería deshacerse de los Premios Anuales! ¡Quería que nos mataran!- esta vez fue Lily la que saltó, intentando adentrarse en la retorcida mente de Dumbledore.

\- Claro…- dijo James con frotándose el mentón pensativo.- ¡es eso!- decidió al cabo de unos segundos.

\- Os equivocáis, como muchas otras veces- dijo Dumbledore sin dejar de sonreír- os acabáis de enfrentar académicamente a unos cuantos retos mágicos que forman parte de vuestro aprendizaje- les dijo ahora serio- y además…creo que tal vez algunos de vosotros habéis resuelto vuestras diferencias en el camino- añadió lanzándoles una mirada escrutadora.

Yasmine y Michelle se miraron y se sonrieron tímidamente. Sirius apretó con fuerza una mano de Estelle, Remus y Shyne se dieron un cariñoso achuchón y Lily y James…seguían siendo Lily y James, tan cabezotas como siempre.

-Se va a tener que buscar una excusa mejor- sentenció la pelirroja. Y sin ni siquiera despedirse, se marchó aireando su melena dignamente.

-¿James?- preguntó Dumbledore al muchacho de gafas. El aludido se encogió de hombros y siguió a la pelirroja. Michelle suspiró y se despidió de sus compañeros, caminando lentamente tras su pareja de baile.

-Qué disfrutéis de la noche- les deseó el director a los demás dedicándoles un guiño amistoso. Después se adentró al Gran Comedor, y los gryffindors vieron su gran sombrero puntiagudo perderse entre la multitud de alumnos.

-Está como una regadera- declaró Shyne frotándose un moratón que tenía en la mejilla.

-No, solo es algo extravagante- la corrigió Estelle notando de nuevo ese gusanillo inexplicable en el estómago al verla tan cerca de Remus.

-Sea lo que sea, ha conseguido asustarnos aunque sea un poquito, y esa es la esencia de un buen Halloween- opinó el licántropo, que ya casi se había olvidado de que un troll de cuatro metros había estado a punto de hacerlo papilla hacia menos de una hora.

-La verdad es que sí- le apoyó de nuevo Sirius. El chico de ojos dorados le dirigió una seria mirada y se giró hacia Shyne.

-¿Nos vamos?- la joven asintió y ambos entraron también en el Gran Comedor.

-Mirad, por ahí vienen los ravenclaws- dijo Estelle señalando la escalera del vestíbulo. Un grupo variopinto de alumnos bajaba las escaleras con pinta de haber pasado los peores momentos de su vida. Todos excepto un muchacho de cabello cobrizo que se reía estruendosamente y que contrastaba con todos los demás.

-¡Henry!- exclamó Yasmine. Su cara se iluminó y se dirigió corriendo al sonriente chico.

-Que idiota…- murmuró por lo bajo Sirius lanzando una despectiva mirada a la pareja de Yasmine. Estelle sonrió divertida y le dijo:

-Allí esta Claudy, Sirius. El merodeador puso los ojos en blanco cómicamente y cogió una mano de la pelirroja.

-Ha sido un placer compartir un boggart contigo- le besó la mano caballerosamente sujetando la cabeza con el brazo libre y se fue hacia su estirada novia.

-¿Estelle?- una voz conocida la llamó por detrás. Ella se dio la vuelta y vio a Adrien disfrazado de un pirata elegante. Tenía un ojo morado y la joven intuyó que no era maquillaje.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo?

-Antes de nada, decirte que te tienes un disfraz muy … original- puso una cara extraña y Estelle creyó que iba a decir raro en lugar de original, como si esperara otra cosa por parte de la pelirroja- ahora puedo contarte nuestra aventura con la terrible araña gigante.

…

-Hola mi encantadora vampiresa- dijo con voz alegre Henry Bitterman besando la mano de la chica como momentos antes había hecho Sirius con Estelle.

-Que caballeroso el señor…- ella ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos intentando poner nombre al disfraz de su pareja.

-Señor capitán Bitterman- dijo rápidamente- yo pensaba disfrazarme de muerto viviente o algo así, pero Adrien me convenció de que me disfrazara de pirata. A cambio yo sería el capitán y él mi grumete. Además, estoy tuerto.

-¿Qué?

-Que me he quitado el ojo. – dijo él muy solemne, quizás demasiado.

-Venga, vamos. ¿En serio?- Yasmine rió divertida.

-¿Quieres verlo?

-¡No!

-Era para hacerlo más realista.

-Oh, interesante- dijo Yasmine con una seductora sonrisa. Se acercó al chico como si fuera a besarlo, y él, desprevenido, no supo cómo reaccionar, de modo que antes de que se diera cuenta ella ya había dejado al aire un ojo negro, hipnótico, pero intacto. Sonrió a Henry que suspiró fingiendo indignación.

\- ¿Qué tal si entramos? –el ravenclaw asintió y ella se enganchó de su brazo coquetamente mientras se dirigían con algunos alumnos rezagados al interior del Gran Comedor.

…

-¡Claudy!

La muchacha, que iba de princesa medieval perfecta, se giró y se quedó mirando al cuerpo sin cabeza que se dirigía hacia ella en esos momentos. Su cara era un poema. Una mezcla de incredulidad y asco.

-¿Y tu cabeza?- pudo preguntar al fin haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Aquí- el chico la cogió en alto con las dos manos y le sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Te parece divertido?- le preguntó irritada.

-¿El qué?- el merodeador estaba confundido.

-Tu disfraz.

-A mí sí.

-¿A ti y a quien más? No contestes: a tus amiguitos, Potter, el enano gordinflón y el pobretón de Lupin. Seguramente a la idiota de Roberts, a Evans y Simons también, y a todos tus compañeros, pero a mí no. Pégate la cabeza. El traje está bien- dijo mirando de arriba abajo la elegante túnica negra que llevaba su novio.

-No puedo pegarme la cabeza, Claudy.- Sirius no solía quedarse sin palabras, pero su novia lo había dejado completamente KO con el comentario anterior, que para nada se esperaba.

-¿Y piensas ir toda la noche así?

-Solo hasta las doce.- replicó él, que ya estaba más que mosqueado por la actitud de su chica. -Pues entonces hasta las doce.Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue con su grupo de estiradas amigas dejando a Sirius más solo que la una.

-Mejor para mí- farfulló el animago adentrándose solo al Gran Comedor.

…

Cuando todos los alumnos llegaron al Gran Comedor, cosa que tardó un buen rato en pasar dado que algunos incluso tuvieron que ir a la enfermería víctimas de ataques de pánico donde una enfermera Pomfrey muy cabreada les esperaba maldiciendo las homicidas ideas que tenía el director del colegio, el banquete dio comienzo.

La decoración del Gran Comedor, frente a la del resto del castillo, era espectacular. No tenía nada de terrorífico, aunque estaba adornada exquisitamente y todos tuvieron que reconocer en ella el buen trabajo de los Premios Anuales. Del techo de la sala, cuyo cielo era límpido y estrellado, colgaban numerosas esferas doradas con ligeras cintas transparentes que rozaban a los alumnos cuando caminaban por el salón. Las cuatro mesas habituales de cada casa habían desaparecido, sustituidas por una veintena de mesitas circulares repartidas estratégicamente, dejando frente a la mesa de los profesores un amplio espacio circular donde se realizaría el baile. Corrían rumores de que habían contratado al grupo de música "La caverna del Troll", cosa que hizo mucha gracia a Remus y Shyne, y James les confirmó aquella misma noche el rumor a sus amigos. Él, Adrien y los padres de James habían convencido al grupo para que fueran a tocar sus temas al baile de Halloween, de modo que todos los alumnos estaban pendientes de que llegara el momento en que los profesores se levantaran de sus asientos y cambiaran la larga mesa por un escenario con sus estrellas del momento.

-A mí la vegdad no me emosiona demasiado. En Fgansia hay muchos ggupos mejogues que este.- farfulló Robert Begson, sentado al lado de Lily, que estaba intentando insonorizarse los oídos unos minutos pero que no encontraba el momento de hacerlo. Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa junto con Yasmine, Estelle, Henry y Adrien, que habían aceptado ir a la mesa que sus parejas prefirieran. Fue en principio un alivio para Lily, quien pensó que ya no tendría que soportar las aburridas peroratas del año de Begson en Francia, pero que se equivocaba completamente. Al chico, como siempre, no parecía importarle en absoluto que hubiera alguien más presente que él mismo. Además, Yasmine parecía muy entretenida y Estelle ya empezaba a reír casi por todo lo que le decía Adrien, aunque no lo hubiera ni oído. Y eso que Peter Grace aún no había comenzado a repartir el famoso whisky de fuego que había importado ilegalmente desde Hogsmeade.

-No para de mirarla, ¿podría sacarle los ojos?- preguntó James Potter a Michelle, que a su vez observaba como en una mesa cercana, una de sus amigas cenaba la lengua de su ex.

-¿Y la lengua? ¿Podría yo cortarle la lengua? Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-Podríamos probar a divertirnos un rato esta noche- propuso James.

-Vosotros lo tenéis fácil- les espetó Sirius, sentado al lado de Remus y Shyne- mi novia no me quiere porque estoy decapitado.

-Bueno, tú no la quieres a ella, y no está decapitada.- Remus miró a su amigo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonrió comprensivo. -¿Cuándo vas a hacer lo que debes?

Sirius lo miró sorprendido por el extraño acercamiento del licántropo.

-Pronto, Rem, te lo prometo- ambos amigos se sonrieron y, levantándose rápidamente, se dieron un emotivo abrazo.

\- Son como niños- dijo Shyne con lágrimas en los ojos. James asintió pensando que tal vez la noche no estuviera tan mal.

-Y ahora…tengo que hablar con vosotros dos- el merodeador de gafas se levantó y arrastró a sus dos amigos a una esquina solitaria, excusándose a Shyne y Michelle, y aprovechando que los alumnos se encaminaban en masa delante del improvisado escenario esperando a sus ídolos rockeros.

…

-¡Vamos a bailar! ¡Vamos a bailar!- exclamó Estelle con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos azules chispeantes. La música había empezado a sonar con fuerza y la primera canción era movida y con un tono pegadizo.

-¡Síííííííííííí!- gritó Yasmine, también con las mejillas coloradas y una alegría extrema. Lily también se levantó, seguida de Henry, Adrien y Robert.

-No, no, no- Estelle se acercó a su pareja y le puso un dedo en el pecho- el primer baile siempre es para nosotras…solas.- la pelirroja, además, cogió su varita, y golpeó la cáscara de calabaza de su disfraz, que sorprendentemente al momento se desprendió y desapareció, dejando a la vista el cuerpo de la muchacha cubierto con una túnica de color verde esmeralda oscura, muy corta y con un generoso escote. Por suerte llevaba las medias naranjas, pensó Lily, que puso los ojos en blanco, pero así era Estelle y no cambiaría nunca.

Yasmine reía y Lily también. Adrien puso las manos en alto con las palmas hacia afuera atónito y a modo de disculpa. Y se sentó en la mesa junto con los otros dos muchachos, esperando el espectáculo. Robert se sintió decepcionado de no ser esta vez el centro de atención. De camino a la pista, Lily observó a James, Sirius y Remus hablando solos apartados del bullicio, cosa que le pareció absolutamente extraña, pero se olvidó en cuanto Yasmine la cogió de una mano y Estelle de otra y comenzaron a bailar entusiasmadas.

Estelle bailaba, reía, se divertía con sus amigas. Volvía a ver los rostros sonrientes de Yasmine y Lily y se abandonó, como siempre hacía, al vaivén de la música, alejándose por completo de la tensión, los miedos y la rutina diarios. Entraba en una especie de trance donde lo único que importaba era bailar, reír y sentir la euforia que solo el alcohol podía causar corriendo por sus venas. No estaba borracha, pero aquel punto de felicidad que a menudo sentía que le faltaba venía a ella raudo y veloz, embriagándola, inhibiéndola. Sentía la mirada fija de Adrien en su cuerpo, de los chicos y chicas que las rodeaban observándolas entre curiosos y envidiosos por su falta de complejos, por ese entendimiento y esa libertad de la que las tres disfrutaban.

A Lily no le gustaba beber, la primera vez que había bebido en una fiesta de fin de año a la que había ido con Estelle acabó vomitando y jurándose que nunca más volvería a probar el alcohol. Aunque la experiencia no hubiera terminado bien, podía recordar aquel punto de gracia que daba al principio, que la hizo hablar sin ninguna clase de reparos con el chico que le gustaba por aquel entonces. El hecho de que el chico ni le hiciera caso tal vez fuera determinante en que lo que era nuevo para ella terminara haciéndole daño. Se sintió estúpida por haber llegado a ese punto, y aunque de vez en cuando tomaba alguna copa cuando salía de fiesta con sus amigas, nunca jamás volvió a emborracharse ni sintió ningún deseo de desinhibirse como entonces.

Yasmine, en cambio, podía considerarse un punto medio entre ambas, o tal vez ni siquiera se parecía un poco a alguna de ellas. Mientras que Estelle, cada vez que salía de fiesta con ellas, NECESITABA un par de copas, y Lily apenas si probaba un trago, ella bebía si le apetecía. Había noches en las que si le acercaban una copa salía huyendo del alcohol y no quería ni olerlo. Sin embargo, otras veces el cuerpo se lo pedía, y aunque la mayoría de las veces sabía controlarse y conocía hasta qué punto podía llegar, también algunas Lily había tenido que hacer de madre de ambas y al día siguiente de lo que habían disfrutado era de un buen y gordo resacón. Pero ahora, lo único que les importaba era la música. Estelle comentó en voz alta y entre risas que Henry y Adrien habían sabido elegir bien, y ellas les habían dado la razón y habían seguido bailando como si nada ni nadie en el mundo existieran a su alrededor.

Al cabo de un rato, Adrien, Henry y un aburrido Robert Begson se les acercaron y se les unieron al baile. Lily no duró mucho más, no entendía como no le había cortado la mano a Robert desde el primer momento en que se le había ocurrido ponerla en su cintura. Así que alegando que iba a por bebidas porque tenía mucho calor se alejó del grupo no sin antes lanzarle una elocuente mirada a Yasmine, recordándole que aún tenían que hacer algo aquella noche, y que debían darse prisa. Llegó a la mesa en la que servían las bebidas y se encontró con Connor, que iba vestido de troll, y a Axel de esqueleto. Lily les saludó alegremente y pidió un vaso de zumo de calabaza fresco.

-¿No te apetece mejor un chupito de whisky de fuego, Lily?- le preguntó desde detrás de la barra Peter Grace, que sonreía aún más ampliamente que de costumbre con su gran boca.

-Como te pillen, Peter…- dijo Lily, el aludido hizo un gesto quitándole hierro al asunto.

\- No es para tanto, no va a pasar nada.

Lily lo dudó mucho pero no replicó. Cogió su vaso de zumo de calabaza y se dio la vuelta, cuando a menos de un palmo de su nariz apareció Robert, que la cogió de un brazo con demasiada fuerza y le sonrió. Su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

-Robert…

\- Lilian, queguida… ¿pogqué no vamos fuega?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ahora, Robert.

-Ahoga, tú lo has dicho, mi amog- la presión aumentó y Lily intentó zafarse sin éxito. Fue entonces cuando vio a James hablando con Leslie Bell, la pareja del chico del año pasado, y durante una fracción de segundo en el que el moreno de gafas se giró y la miró, Lily actuó como si se hubiera bebido de golpe tres barriles del famoso whisky de fuego: besó a Robert. Fue un beso para nada romántico, hosco y sin sentimiento, coreado por una oleada de murmullos de asombro de las personas que los rodeaban. Al cabo de lo que parecieron millones de años, Robert se separó de ella. James ya no la miraba, pero se despidió de Leslie y se fue a la mesa con sus amigos, Shyne y Michelle, que la miraba con la boca abierta del asombro como si pensara que era tonta. Tan tonta como se sentía.

-¿Vamos fuega ahoga?

\- Sí, Robert, pero antes tengo que hacer algo, si no te importa- y deseando que la tierra la tragase, Lily consiguió desviar lo suficiente la atención del francés para librarse de su mano- espérame fuera, en los asientos que hay en frente de la gárgola de los jardines.- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y antes de que pudiera andar mucho más otra mano la cogió con fuerza y tiró de ella hacia un lado.

-¿¡Estás loca?!- era Yasmine, que la miraba enfadada- ¿qué haces besando a Begson?

\- No lo sé, no lo sé- Lily se llevó la mano a la cabeza, recordando a James hablando con Leslie.- ha sido una gilipollez.

\- Ni que lo dudes- la regañó su amiga.

-No me eches el sermón ahora, Yas, ¿Qué quieres? Henry está allí solo.

\- Nuestro plan.

-¿Qué?

-¡Gladys!- exclamó exasperada Yasmine- está sola, y tiene su copa a su lado. Ahora o nunca. Y Estelle está con Adrien, así que no se dará cuenta.

\- Bueno, allá vamos.- la pelirroja tomó aire, aún mareada por lo que acababa de hacer, y se encaminó hacia la slytherin, pero Yasmine la retuvo un segundo más.

\- Lily, he pensado que es mejor que la despistes tú. Contigo se concentrará más que conmigo, te odia más.- se encogió de hombros ante la mirada ofendida de la pelirroja- es verdad, yo seré traidora de sangre, pero tú eres hija de muggles. Además, yo puedo usar la poción que me diste- explicó la morena sacándose la botellita de líquido negro del escote, donde permanecía milagrosamente intacto. Lily asintió resignada, tal vez una pelea con la slytherin le aclarara las ideas.

Mientras caminaban por el borde de la estancia, evitando que la gente las viera, Yasmine murmuró unas palabras y se golpeó la cabeza con la varita. Lanzó un pequeño gritito al sentir como si un huevo se le rompiera en la cabeza, pero cuando Lily la miró tan solo pudo percibir una leve distorsión en la pared. El hechizo era bastante bueno, y a Yasmine ya no era posible diferenciarla entre el gentío.

-Suerte, Lily- le susurró su amiga, antes de dirigirse por delante de ella a la mesa en la que estaba sentada Gladys. Lily llegó unos segundos después, ella sí podía ver dónde estaba Yasmine, o tal vez sólo lo intuía, pero el caso es que allí estaba ahora, cara a cara con Gladys Rise.

-¿Querías algo, sangre sucia?- le espetó cuando la vio allí callada. Arrugó aún más la nariz que de costumbre.

-Sí- contestó la pelirroja con firmeza. Una firmeza que le había dado la estupidez que había cometido y que la incentivaban a hacer una locura mayor si era posible para olvidarlo.- quería preguntarte algo.

Gladys la miró con asco, pero Lily pudo percibir un rastro de curiosidad en sus serpentinos ojos.

-Quería saber…- dijo tomando aire- si esa cara de asco la tienes siempre, o si tienes que ir a oler cerdos a la pocilga para que se te note más.- pronunció cada palabra regodeándose en su significado, recordándolas de cuando Peter Grace las dijo en las Tres Escobas. Vio cómo la slytherin la miraba, entendiendo poco a poco el significado de sus palabras- no te favorece nada, ¿sabes?- añadió con desdén. Gladys se levantó de su silla, tenía la cara blanca como la tiza, y las manos estiradas, con los puños cerrados. Lily vio como la distorsión del ambiente que ahora era Yasmine se acercaba a la mesa, y como un par de gotas negras caían a la copa de su enemiga y se disolvían, sin dejar rastro. Lo que no vio fue la mano de Gladys, tan solo sintió un dolor punzante en su mejilla, y oyó los gritos e improperios que le estaba lanzando la chica como si vinieran de muy lejos. Algunos alumnos se habían acercado a curiosear, pero Lily no les dio tiempo de ver nada más. Miró a Gladys sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos y desapareció tras la puerta del comedor, camino de los jardines. La slytherin seguía gritando, aunque la pelirroja ya no estuviera delante. Entonces Yasmine se materializó a su lado de repente, con la copa de la chica en las manos.

-¿Qué calor, no? ¿No tienes sed?- le preguntó inocentemente. Gladys cogió el vaso sin percatarse si quiera de quien le hablaba, y bebió violentamente de él. Tan solo pudo hacer una mueca de asco más antes de caer al suelo completamente dormida.- vaya, no sabía qué hacía efecto tan rápido- se preocupó Yasmine. Después se encogió de hombros y usando la varita disimuladamente colocó el cuerpo dormido de Gladys en la silla, con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa y manchándose su bonito cabello del zumo de calabaza que había derramada en ella. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando…

\- ¿No deberías estar con tu novio, Roberts?- le preguntó al oído una voz muy conocida y en un tono que la hizo derretirse hasta los huesos. Suspiró pacientemente antes de darse la vuelta y hacer como si no le afectara nada que estuviera tan cerca de ella.

\- Black…Henry no es mi…¡vaya! Pero si ya tienes cabeza- exclamó soltando una carcajada. No entendía por qué aquello le hacía tanta gracia, pero para ella tenía algún sentido extraño, o tal vez era el whisky de fuego que había bebido un rato antes el que hacía ese hecho particularmente divertido.- tengo calor, creo que voy a por más bebida.- decidió en un momento pensando que los encantos de Sirius podían esperar. El animago la siguió desconcertado.

\- Yasmine. ¿Estás bien?

\- Nunca he estado mejor, ¿y tú?

\- Yo diría que estás un poco…

\- ¿Loca?

\- No, bueno sí, pero…

\- ¿Atractiva?- dijo soltando una carcajada y agarrándose a una silla con la que por poco se choca.

\- Si, lo estás, pero no era…

\- Un momento- de repente frenó en seco y lo miró como si lo entendiera todo- tú lo que quieres es ligar conmigo- de nuevo otra carcajada, al parecer todo le resultada extremadamente divertido.- después de mi whisky de fuego, y ponte a la cola, cariño, Henry estaba antes- y antes de que el merodeador pudiera seguir a Yasmine para protestar alguien lo cogió con fuerza de la túnica y lo arrastró.

Era James, Remus le acompañaba.

\- Lily ha salido a los jardines, donde la esperaba Begson, es nuestro momento, si llegamos antes que ella- le informó de corrida.

-Sí, pero Yasmine…

\- Está con Henry, Pad, déjala por hoy- le contestó su amigo secamente.

…

Lily no sabía porque había besado a Begson, bueno, en realidad si lo sabía. Había notado esa punzada de celos extraña cuando vio a James hablando con Leslie. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar aquello? ¿Es que no había un tío en el mundo que no fuera James Potter y que la hiciera sentirse igual que él? Ella jamás se enamoraría de alguien así, iba en contra de sus principios…

Andaba metida en sus tribulaciones cuando una voz algo distorsionada la llamó desde detrás de unos setos. Se asomó curiosa y vio a Begson, que le señalaba el banco para que se sentara a su lado.

"Está bien" pensó Lily, "ya es hora de empezar a hacer las cosas bien de una vez". Se acercó al chico y se sentó a su lado, lo más alejada que pudo de él.

-Robert, verás, tengo que decirte algo.

-Hay mucho tiempo paga hablagg, pego ahoga no, Lilian de mi cogasón- dijo cogiéndola fuertemente de ambos brazos y acercando su cabeza a la de ella.

-¡Robert! ¡Para! ¡Estate quieto!- gritó la pelirroja empezando a asustarse e intentando zafarse.

-¡Tú me besaste, Lilian, fuiste tú!- chilló extasiado el francés, obligándola a repetir lo que unos momentos antes había hecho ella. Lily no sabía qué hacer, el chico la tenía inmovilizada y ahora notaba su aliento apestando a alcohol tan cerca que la mareaba. El muchacho intentó meter la lengua en su boca mientas una de sus manos buscaba ansiosa la raja de la túnica de la chica palpando sus muslos sin ningún cuidado. Lily estaba desesperada, así que mordió con fuerza el labio inferior del chico, que profirió un alarido de dolor, y, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, le dio una bofetada que la lanzó fuera del banco y la dejó en el suelo, dolorida y con la cabeza dando vueltas. Y todo aquello hubiera acabado mucho peor si alguien, que venía corriendo de algún lugar, no se hubiera lanzado encima del francés y le hubiera dado un puñetazo en pleno rostro que lo despistó durante unos segundos.

-¡Maldito cabrón!- gritó James Potter fuera de sí.- ¿cómo te atreves?- pero Begson ya estaba más espabilado y se lanzó al joven de gafas, propinándole otro puñetazo que puso un ojo morado a James. La pelea hubiera seguido y seguramente ambos hubieran acabado muy mal si no fuera porque Sirius y Remus aparecieron de momento después de su amigo, y ambos lanzaran a la vez un hechizo aturdidor al francés, que cayó hacia atrás estruendosamente.

Lily había contemplado la pelea con los ojos abiertos de par en par, echada en el suelo y con la mano en la mejilla dolorida. Se levantó como pudo y se acercó a James, que les gritaba a sus amigos por no haberle dejado acabar con el francés él solo.

-James…- Lily no sabía que decir, quería darle las gracias, pero él la miró con sus ojos castaños entrecerrados, con odio.

-¿Estás contenta ya?- le espetó.

-Yo…

-¡Ha estado a punto de hacerte mucho daño, Lily!- gritó el moreno, y por primera vez Lily notó como su voz temblaba.

-Yo, lo siento…gracias, James.

-¡No me las des! ¡Tú le besaste a él! Si no fuera porque Leslie le vio hablando con un imbécil de slytherin alardeando de que esta noche serías suya costase lo que costase… - no pudo acabar la frase.

-Pero…- Lily no pudo aguantar ni un segundo más, las lágrimas caían solas por sus mejillas, y sentía las manos temblorosas por todo lo que acababa de vivir en unos segundos, por todo lo que James había hecho por ella y lo poco que se lo había agradecido, se sintió sucia, ruin.

-Lily…- de nuevo escuchó, aunque parecía muy lejano, aquel tono cariñoso y preocupado que le había oído en Hogsmeade. Notó como el chico la abrazaba y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, notando una calidez y comodidad que nadie le había dado nunca con un simple abrazo. Y en aquel momento, y a pesar de todo, deseó con toda su alma besarle, oler para siempre su aroma y oír su voz susurrarle al oído- ya pasó, Lily…

Pasaron unos minutos, que a ambos se le antojaron segundos, cuando una voz nerviosa carraspeó interrumpiendo el momento. James miró a Sirius, que le devolvía una mirada incómoda.

-James…tenemos que darnos prisa o…

-O se despertará- terminó Remus, igual de incómodo que Sirius.

-¿Qué…?- empezó a preguntar Lily, pero se calló ante la sonrisa divertida que al chico de gafas se le había dibujado en el rostro, y siguió su mirada hasta el cuerpo de Begson, tumbado en el suelo.

-¿No te importará, no?- preguntó James desconfiado.

-¡James!- exclamó Lily mirándolo como si estuviera loco.- ¡menuda pregunta! Pero antes…- la pelirroja comenzó a buscar algo en su túnica, y al poco sacó una botellita transparente llena de un líquido negro.

-¿No será…?- comenzó a preguntar Sirius, quien también empezaba a sonreír divertido.

-¿Filtro de los Muertos?- preguntó Lily- sí, lo es, y se va a tragar la botella entera.

-¡Pero puede estar dormido años!- exclamó Remus alarmado.

-¿Y a alguien le importa?

-En realidad no…- respondió el licántropo encogiéndose de hombros, pero aún algo preocupado.

Aun así, Lily ya se había acercado a Begson, y con algo de miedo y repugnancia, le abrió la boca y le introdujo el líquido entero en la boca. Un hilillo negro resbaló de la comisura de los labios del chico…

…

¿Qué te crees que haces con mi novio, Roberts?- preguntó una petulante voz segundos después de que Sirius fuese arrastrado por sus amigos. Yasmine se giró sobresaltada y miró con aburrimiento a Claudy White.

¿Yo? Nada, querida, no te preocupes. Si te preocupas es tu culpa, por ser la novia de un merodeador- le respondió ella imitando el tono altanero de la ravenclaw. Siguió caminando hacia donde servían las bebidas, pero Claudy no se dio por vencida y la siguió.

Tienes razón, Roberts.- le dijo mientras la chica de pelo castaño pedía con una sonrisa otro chupito de whisky de fuego tras esperar a que atendieran a los alumnos que tenía delante.

¿Ah, sí? ¿en qué, exactamente?- preguntó la aludida fingiendo interés, y bostezando descaradamente.

En lo de que no debo preocuparme.- respondió la ravenclaw ignorando las señales de aburrimiento de la gryffindor. Yasmine asintió dándole la razón efusivamente.

Ahora ya puedes irte a buscar a tu noviecito y pasarlo bien los dos, White, y también puedes dejarme a mí en paz de paso- dijo empujando a la joven suavemente.

No debo preocuparme porque un hombre como Sirius jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú. – dijo Claudy dándose la vuelta y mirándola astutamente.- él es un gran mago, sangre limpia y atractivo, inteligente. ¿Y tú? Solo eres una mocosa que le interesó por un tiempo, pero que serías como un juguetito nuevo con el que entretenerse unos días. Eres sangre limpia pero… en fin, Sirius jamás podría tener nada contigo, él mismo me dijo todo eso el otro día.

Yasmine se quedó paralizada unos segundos, asimilando la información. Por una parte no quería creer lo que la chica que tenía delante le decía. No quería creer lo del juguetito y jamás pensaría que a Sirius le importaría ni un poco la clase de sangre que pudiera tener, pero con sus palabras, Claudy había conseguido herirla en lo más profundo de su orgullo

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente, White?- preguntó fríamente. Toda la euforia que el whisky le había dado aquella noche se había evaporado a gran velocidad.

\- Qué no eres lo bastante buena para él, cariño- respondió con voz afectada la ravenclaw- lo siento, por mucho que te esfuerces jamás podrías estar con alguien como Sirius…y yo sí.- se giró de forma teatral pero no dio ni un paso cuando Yasmine la llamó de nuevo.

-¡Claudy!- la muchacha se giró aún con la satisfecha sonrisa bailándole en el rostro de porcelana.- tal vez yo no sea tan buena como tú y tu novio, pero no voy por ahí con la ropa sucia.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Mi túnica no está sucia!- la chica se miró la elegante túnica de princesa de arriba abajo por si las moscas.

\- ¡Ahora sí!- y le lanzó el líquido rosado y pegajoso que había en un gran vaso encima de la barra, manchándola por completo.

\- ¡Roberts!- gritó la ravenclaw agitando las manos para sacudirse el ponche de encima.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Claudy!- Sirius acababa de llegar corriendo y se encontró con semejante estapa: su novia completamente mojada y pringosa y Yasmine con un gran vaso en la mano, mirándola con odio.

\- ¡Ha sido ella!- gritó Claudy alzando un dedo acusador hacia Yasmine- ha dicho que estaba harta de que estuviéramos juntos, que deseaba ser yo, y que me odiaba por ello.- comenzó a llorar mientras se abrazaba al animago que la miraba sorprendido, aunque sin dar mucha credibilidad a aquella versión de la historia.

-¿Yasmine?- preguntó, más para saber la verdad que por el hecho de que creyese a su desolada novia.

-¡¿Qué?!- escupió ella, mirándolo con rabia- ¡yo no soy el juguete de nadie, Black!- sorteó con gran velocidad a la pareja y se fue derecha hacia Henry, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó al chico con voz temblorosa. Éste la miraba sorprendido.

-¿A dónde?

\- A dónde sea- contestó con la voz extrañamente aguda Yasmine.- Me da igual, a un lugar más íntimo.

\- Ha sido Black, ¿verdad?- dijo él duramente. Yasmine lo miró sorprendida- vamos, Yas, ¡todo el mundo sabe cómo es! Vámonos.- y cogiendo a la joven de la cintura ambos se marcharon del gran comedor antes de que comenzase el gran lío de verdad.

…

Cuando James, Sirius, Remus y Lily llegaron al Gran Comedor, se preguntaron por qué los profesores aún no habían dado por terminada la fiesta, viendo el desmadre en el que se había convertido el baile de Halloween.

Realmente Peter Grace había tenido éxito con las bebidas, pues una gran mayoría de alumnos cantaban, reían y hablaban como si se hubieran hecho el hechizo "sonorus", solo que sin hechizo.

Claro que los profesores no se quedaban atrás, Dumbledore bailaba salsa con Ada Millow, y McGonagall lanzaba gorgoritos al aire acompañada de Hagrid. Filtwick levitaba a divertidos y embriagados alumnos y Sprout tenía el sombrero de hierbas calado hasta las orejas, sin darse si quiera cuenta. Nada más entrar, Sirius había salido corriendo hacia un lado al distinguir a Claudy y a Yasmine discutiendo a pleno pulmón, y al ver como la castaña le lanzaba un gran vaso de ponche a la rubia encima, para intentar evitar que llegasen a mayores.

James fue a otro lado ya que había divisado a Michelle, que se reía junto a Shyne descontroladamente mientras hacían un potente hechizo de las lenguas unidas al ex de la hermana de Yasmine y a su amiga traidora. Ambos jóvenes intentaban separarse sin mucho éxito mientras sus lenguas permanecían firmemente entrelazadas. Lily y Remus se quedaron solos a la entrada, pero el licántropo rápidamente se separó de la pelirroja porque había visto algo que no le gustó un pelo.

Estelle hacía un largo tiempo que apenas veía, sentía ni sabía dónde estaba. Remus la vio rodeando con los brazos a un Adrien que la miraba lujuriosamente y no paraba de manosearla sin importarle que ella estuviera en condiciones o no de decir qué prefería. Estaban en un rincón solitario, aparentemente bailando, pero el licántropo ya se había percatado de las intenciones del ravenclaw y se dirigió como una bala hacia la pareja

-Ejem…Adrien- llamó el chico. El aludido le devolvió la mirada de mala gana- creo que Estelle debería irse a la cama- dijo con firmeza.

-Estelle está donde debe estar, Lupin, no te metas- le espetó el joven de ojos verdes molesto por la interrupción.

-¡Remus!- gritó Estelle con la voz distorsionada por el alcohol.- hola, cadiño… Estelle se intentó soltar del ravenclaw, pero casi se cae de bruces.

-Será mejor que me la lleve de aquí- dijo el chico aun mirándola libidinosamente.

-No, creo que es mejor que la lleve yo a la enfermería, Wilkinson.- replicó Remus.

-¡Quieres meterte en tus asuntos, Lupin!- gritó Adrien perdiendo la paciencia- tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que ella quiere, ¿verdad? Ella es así- dijo intentando mirar con complicidad a Remus, que le devolvió una mirada de asco.

-¿Y luego qué? ¡Vas a destrozarle el corazón! Además, no puedes saber si ella quiere o no, ¡está borracha!

-¿Corazón? ¿Borracha? En todas las fiestas está borracha, Lupin, y una chica con corazón no andaría liándose con el primer tío que se le pone a tiro, es una pu…

-¡Cállate!- gritó el licántropo con los ojos dorados fijos en los verdes de Adrien- no la insultes.

-Vaya, vaya… así que tenemos un merodeador enamorado- dijo mofándose el ravenclaw.- no quieres que me acueste con Simons- era una afirmación, no una pregunta, y además llena de malas intenciones.

-¿Ya no es Estelle?

-Ahora no me escucha. – y no se equivocaba, la pelirroja reía sin parar sin mirar a un punto fijo. Y todo ocurrió en un momento, Remus aprovechó un segundo de despiste de Adrien y se movió como una centella, cogiéndolo del pañuelo de pirata que llevaba alrededor del cuello y estampándolo contra la dura pared.

-Déjala- dijo con la calma que precedía a una tempestad incontrolable- o te arrepentirás.

-Esto no quedará aquí, Lupin- aseguró Adrien mientras se zafaba del puño del chico con brusquedad.

-Cuando quieras y cómo quieras- repuso el licántropo.

\- El viernes, a las 11, en la torre norte. Quien gane, se lleva a Estelle.

Remus hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento y el ravenclaw se marchó. Estelle lo miraba divertida.

-¿Vais a jugar a algo?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿por qué se ha ido Adrien? – dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

\- No, ahora no, ven conmigo Estelle- la pelirroja se levantó y se enganchó al brazo del licántropo, que la miraba más perdido que nunca.

…

James llegó al lado de Lily tras entender que no podía hacer nada con Michelle y con Shyne, que se habían hecho muy amigas. La pelirroja contempló al moreno unos segundos y luego pensó que mientras les explicaba a sus amigas el motivo de su disfraz, dijo algo en lo que llevaba toda la razón: "la balanza se compensa sola", y James se lo había confirmado. No podía ir por ahí pensando que ojalá encontrara a otro chico que la hiciera sentir como él, porque ese chico era él. A partir de ahora podía hacer dos cosas: volver a ser amiga de James y dejar que todo surgiera solo, o seguir ignorando sus sentimientos y no disfrutar de lo que realmente podía pasar, que podía ser o bien maravilloso o un completo desastre, pero ahí estaba la emoción: la incertidumbre de lo desconocido, mantener la esperanza intacta y la ilusión brillando con fuerza en su corazón.

-Lily… ¿Crees que ya?- preguntó el chico de gafas. La pelirroja rió con ganas.

-¿Qué mejor momento que este?- dijo observando su alrededor.- tal vez incluso pongamos algo de cordura en todo este caos.

-Lo veo difícil- opinó James. Lily le dio la razón asintiendo con la cabeza.- en fin, a la de una, a la de dos…y a la de tres.

Ambos alzaron sus varitas a la misma vez y las luces del Gran Comedor se apagaron de repente. Un grito ahogado de todos los alumnos en común quedo suspendido en medio de la oscuridad, que duró unos segundos. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, y cuando las luces se encendieron, en mitad de la pista de baile había algo que antes no estaba allí. Robert Begson, o por lo menos lo que parecía ser una estatua de cera del chico, se encontraba petrificado en una extraña posición. Abrazaba a un espantapájaros muy feo y llevaba puesto un tutú rosa que le quedaba perfecto. Tenía dos largas orejas de burro (idea de Remus), los labios pintados de un rojo muy llamativo y el pelo cortado al cero (idea de Sirius), y un bonito rabito de cerdo que hacía conjunto con el tutú rosa (idea de Lily y James). Los gritos de asombro rápidamente se convirtieron en risas ahogadas y más tarde en carcajadas estruendosas. Todos los alumnos señalaban al chico, que parecía profundamente dormido y ajeno a las risas que estaba causando. Y la tal vez la imagen de aquel muchacho en una situación tan vergonzosa como ridícula hizo de detonador para que la cordura regresara a la mente de los profesores.

McGonagall ordenó a voces a los alumnos que volvieran a sus habitaciones, que ya era demasiado tarde, y Dumbledore, mientras se iban, movió su varita haciendo desaparecer a Robert al momento. Muchos juraron ver como al director se le escapaba una sonrisa más que divertida, y ni siquiera a Filtwick, jefe de ravenclaw, casa de Robert, pudo reprimir la carcajada. En cinco minutos las únicas personas que quedaban en la sala eran los profesores y Gladys Rise, apaciblemente dormida en su silla con su inmaculado cabello mojado y pringoso. Dumbledore sonrió entre nostálgico, alegre y desesperado preguntándose si sus queridos merodeadores habían vuelto a la carga tras un tiempo de vacaciones...


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo ocho: Hadas de media noche

Noviembre había llegado al castillo de Hogwarts, envolviéndolo en una densa bruma grisácea que calaba hasta los huesos y que obligaba a los habitantes del colegio a llevar continuamente gruesos abrigos de lana y largas capas que los protegieran del húmedo frío.

Aquella mañana, dos días después del accidentado baile de Halloween, mientras Lily, Yasmine y Estelle desayunaban tranquilamente en el Gran Comedor, llegaron las primeras lechuzas tempraneras para entregar el periódico a los alumnos subscritos al Profeta, cartas de familiares y amigos y algunos encargos a diversas tiendas. Las chicas no esperaban correo, por ello cuando tres elegantes y majestuosas lechuzas pardas se posaron frente a ellas se miraron desconcertadas y curiosas.

La lechuza dirigida a Estelle picó la tostada de la joven, que le dio un manotazo haciendo que el animal ululara indignado y alzara el vuelo rápidamente, inmediatamente después de que la joven cogiera su carta. Yasmine, sin embargo, acarició suavemente a su lechuza y le dio a comer los cereales que había en su cuenco mientras desataba la carta de la pata del ave. Lily hizo lo propio, pero ninguna abrió el pergamino enrollado y sellado que tenían frente a ellas.

-¿Quién puede habernos escrito?- preguntó la chica de ojos verdes a sus amigas. Ambas se encogieron de hombros.

\- Odio las lechuzas- dijo Estelle mientras observaba a Yasmine aún entretenida con aquella.

\- Y mira que no tienes a Verny, la tuya por lo menos es sociable- Lily no aguantaba a su lechuza, que era tan antipática y huraña como su cuñado.

-Son preciosas…- Yasmine miró distraída como la lechuza que le había entregado la carta alzaba el vuelo y se perdía por uno de los ventanales.

\- Y sucias- añadió Estelle.

-Chicas…aún no hemos abierto las cartas.- Lily miró a sus amigas y señaló los pergaminos que reposaban en frente de cada una de ellas.

\- No me gustan las cartas- murmuró Estelle.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hoy no te gusta nada?- preguntó Yasmine entre curiosa y divertida por la actitud de su amiga.

-¿Sabéis la sensación esa que se tiene cuando sabes que has visto u oído algo importante y no lo recuerdas, y eso te molesta aún más?- dijo Estelle ignorando a la castaña. Lily asintió y Yasmine suspiró con impaciencia.

-¿Se trata del baile?- preguntó Lily con cuidado.

\- Si, es precisamente del baile, y no me acuerdo de nada.

\- No estabas en condiciones de acordarte, Estelle- murmuró Yasmine. La pelirroja le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero luego dirigió su atención a la carta y la cogió con cuidado, como si fuera a morderle de un momento a otro. Sus amigas la imitaron y las tres las abrieron a la vez.

Leyeron el contenido durante unos segundos y luego Lily bufó indignada.

-¡Increíble!- exclamó alterada. Había enrojecido hasta las puntas.- ¿qué quiere ahora Dumbledore, matarnos en persona? Porque no me extrañaría nada. Este hombre está…- oyó un carraspeo y miró a sus amigas, que habían palidecido en un segundo- detrás mía, ¿verdad?

Se giró rápidamente y descubrió al anciano profesor con una sonrisa entre divertida y amistosa bailándole en el rostro.

-Bueno, señorita Evans… En realidad no es mi intención matarlos, lo veo totalmente innecesario- dijo tranquilamente. Lily enmudeció avergonzada.- pero no se preocupe, no van a morir aún, son muy jóvenes... A las ocho en mi despacho, ¿entonces?- preguntó juntando las palmas de las manos y regalándoles una sosegada sonrisa.

\- Si, profesor- dijeron las tres chicas a la vez. El anciano mago inclinó la cabeza conforme y se alejó de ellas a grandes pero tranquilos pasos.

\- Me ha castigado fijo- dijo Yasmine repentinamente apesadumbrada.- le tiré el vaso de ponche a la estirada de la White delante de todo el comedor, seguramente me habría visto. – Lily la miró sorprendida de que su amiga se acordase de eso, y no de que habían dejado a Gladys Rise en el séptimo sueño durante una larga temporada.

\- Pero te quedaste a gusto, ¿no?- ignorando el tema, Lily le guiñó un ojo y le dio un cariñoso codazo.

\- La verdad es que sí- la pelirroja consiguió hacerla sonreír con el comentario.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué nos las han mandado a Lily y a mí- dijo Estelle pensativa- que yo recuerde no hice nada.

\- Tal vez yo algo si haya hecho- murmuró Lily en voz baja, también sin referirse a Gladys. Sus dos amigas la miraron interrogantes.

\- Robert… - comenzó a decir mientras se mordía el labio inferior con cara de culpabilidad.

\- Déjalo, Lily- Yasmine lanzó una estruendosa y divertida carcajada.- ya decía yo que tenías algo que ver con eso. ¡Y mira que no lo vi! ¡Fue una lástima! Aunque por lo que me contaron…

Lily guardó silencio y durante unos segundos las tres chicas se dedicaron a contemplar el ajetreo del gran comedor.

\- Mirad, parece que no somos las únicas que hemos recibido una cita de Dumbledore- Estelle señaló con la mirada a tres de los merodeadores, que acababan de entrar en el Gran Comedor e inmediatamente tres lechuzas se les habían aproximado para entregarle las mismas cartas que a ellas.

\- Y no son los únicos, mirad- Yasmine señaló a Peter Grace, que sonreía despreocupadamente mientras leía la carta y se acariciaba el corto cabello rubio como si el inminente castigo no fuera más que una broma muy graciosa.

\- Deberíamos irnos ya a clase- opinó Estelle mientras saludaba alegremente a Sirius, James y Remus. Yasmine se tensó en su silla cuando Sirius pasó tras ella y se la quedó mirando escrutadoramente, pero ella ni siquiera se molestó en saludarlo.

\- Para mí…es solo aire- se auto convenció Yasmine mientras salía junto a sus amigas a los jardines y respiraba profundamente, relajándose, e inhalando el frío aire de noviembre.

\- A mí todo eso me parece muy raro, Yas- dijo Estelle. La chica había comentado de pasada a sus amigas el enfrentamiento con la ravenclaw la noche de Halloween, y ambas pensaban que había gato encerrado y no veían a Sirius capaz de pronunciar aquellas duras palabras.

\- No creo que debas confiar en las palabras de Claudy, solo quiere tenerte alejada de él, eres una amenaza porque se ve kilómetros que a Sirius le gustas- Lily abrazó a su amiga cariñosamente mientras la chica enrojecía y sentía su corazón latiendo violentamente en su pecho a causa de las palabras de la pelirroja. En el fondo deseaba que tuviera razón, pero sabía que Claudy no mentía, que eran de clases distintas y siempre lo serían, que ella no era ni lo suficiente atractiva ni lo suficiente elegante para el merodeador.

-No lo sé, no lo sé…a veces creo que una relación con él solo me daría una úlcera de estómago. Además…Henry.

-¿Henry?- preguntaron a la vez Lily y Estelle, que se habían olvidado completamente del ravenclaw que acompañó al baile a Yasmine.

-Sí, Henry. Cuando nos fuimos del baile me trató genial, estuvo apoyándome y todo eso. Y es muy guapo.

Lily y Estelle la miraron incrédulas. Si, Henry era guapo, pero las dos estaban convencidas de que Yasmine y Sirius tenían que haberlo intentado al menos, aunque sus orgullos chocaran continuamente tal vez lograran encontrar un punto medio en el que tener una sana relación. Al final, Lily suspiró.

-Es tu decisión. Aunque piensa que si sales con Henry ya

-¡No he dicho que vaya a salir con él! Pero es agradable, y si me lo pidiera, no dudéis que lo intentaría.

-Si sobrevive…- susurró Estelle a Lily, que sonrió divertida.

-Muy graciosa- le espetó Yasmine, mirándola como si no tuviera la más mínima gracia.

…

El resto de la mañana transcurrió de manera tan lenta como si, en lugar de pasar un minuto, pasaran horas. El sopor en el que parecían encontrarse se mantuvo hasta bien entrada la tarde, y cuando eran cerca de las ocho, y las chicas ya habían terminado de cenar, decidieron encaminarse juntas al despacho de Albus Dumbledore, tal y como se les indicaba en la carta recibida la misma mañana.

En la puerta esperaban James, Remus, Sirius, Peter Grace y una cabreada Claudy White con los brazos en jarras y muy cerca de su novio. Yasmine desvió la mirada rápidamente del merodeador de ojos grises e ignoró por completo a la ravenclaw, que se dirigió hacia ella con un dedo amenazador en alto.

-¡Es por tu culpa!- chilló indignada- ¡tú fuiste la que me agrediste y ahora me van a castigar a mí también!

Yasmine le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio y le dio un manotazo a la mano de Claudy.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a señalarme, White, porque la próxima vez a lo mejor no es un vaso de ponche lo que te tiro- gruñó malhumorada. El resto de la conversación hubiera derivado en una violenta pelea de gatas si Lily y Estelle no hubieran agarrado de la cintura a Yasmine para evitar que se lanzara hacia White y ésta no hubiera sido retenida por un fuerte brazo de Sirius, nada delicado, por cierto. La cogió con fuerza y determinación de un brazo y la separó de la chica de ojos café.

-Claudy, haz el favor de controlarte- dijo muy serio lanzando una fugaz mirada a Yasmine, que desvió la vista antes de encontrarse con sus ojos. Tras esta escena, los ocho jóvenes permanecieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que James, con aspecto cansado, miró el reloj y se aproximó a la gárgola de piedra que guardaba la entrada al despacho de Albus Dumbledore.

-Caramelos de limón.- murmuró. La estatua les cedió el paso en cuestión de segundos, y los alumnos entraron en el hueco que conducía a las escaleras de caracol, Sirius cuidando de que Claudy estuviera lo más lejos posible de Yasmine y que le diera otro ataque de los suyos. El chico de gafas llegó el primero y golpeó un par de veces la puerta madera antigua del director, que se abrió lentamente y con un chirrido algo desagradable.

-Creo que ya es hora de que vaya engrasando esta puerta- dijo el director con una sonrisa a sus pupilos, mientras todos entraban en la sala circular- buenas noches, queridos alumnos. ¿Qué tal las clases?- preguntó amablemente, como si no hubieran hecho nada reprochable y mucho menos merecieran un castigo. Los chicos contestaron con unos "bien", "podrían ir mejor" bastante desconfiados y miraron a su director esperando la reprimenda.

-¡Ah! Que maleducado soy- sacudió la varita elegantemente y por delante de cada uno de los jóvenes aparecieron cómodas sillas acolchadas- tomad asiento, por favor.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, el director se colocó detrás de su escritorio y juntó las manos por las yemas de los dedos. Esta vez sí les dirigió una mirada un tanto severa, aunque el matiz de amabilidad seguía presente en sus rasgos.

-Creo que muchos de ustedes ya sabrán para qué les he llamado- lanzó una mirada a Claudy y a Yasmine, cada una sentada en un extremo de la habitación, y ambas se miraron con odio- aunque algunos puntos, tal vez deban aclarármelos- en esta ocasión recorrió uno a uno los semblantes de sus jóvenes alumnos de forma escrutadora, y cada uno reaccionó de una manera: Claudy le lanzó una mirada altanera pero vaciló unos segundos: era Albus Dumbledore, y aunque no le agradara lo más mínimo, podía hacer que la expulsaran con solo un chasquido de dedos; Sirius sonrió inocentemente, y se acarició la nuca de forma tan idéntica a como lo hizo James, que ambos parecieron gemelos en aquel mismo instante; Remus bajó la cabeza avergonzado; Lily miró ceñuda a su director, aún no le había perdonado la jugarreta de Halloween; Peter Grace seguía sonriendo ampliamente aunque se notaba la culpabilidad en sus ojos azules; Estelle enrojeció hasta las puntas, como era costumbre, y Yasmine miraba a la pared con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Ella fue la primera en hablar.

-¡Sí! Yo le tiré el ponche a White, profesor, y castígueme, porque me lo merezco, pero jamás me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho y ni mucho menos le pediré perdón a esa…

-Señorita Roberts…- Dumbledore la interrumpió antes de que la gryffindor pudiera ponerse en evidencia aún más, pero Claudy no desaprovechó su oportunidad.

-¿Lo ve, profesor Dumbledore? ¡Me odia! ¡Siempre me ha odiado! Soy tan solo una víctima de todo esto- gimió falsamente y se echó a los brazos de Sirius, que le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda, con aspecto bastante resignado a decir verdad.

-No es, aún, señorita White, el momento de juzgar quien es la culpable, porque antes trataremos un tema mucho más interesante.- sus ojos azules se volvieron repentinamente fríos ante la exhibición de la ravenclaw, y ninguno de los demás pudieron reprimir el escalofrío y la vergüenza que el director les hizo sentir al notar la decepción que impregnaba cada una de sus palabras.- creo que ya estarán al tanto de que, al finalizar la fiesta de Halloween, dos alumnos de la escuela aparecieron profundamente dormidos, uno en un estado más… catastrófico que otro- los gryffindor no pudieron reprimir la sonrisa al recordar a Robert Begson con el tutú rosa y ocultaron su risa con toses o tapándose la boca, detalle que no le pasó desapercibido al director, que los miró resignado.- pues bien- prosiguió- ahora mismo, el alumno de la casa Ravenclaw, Robert Begson y la alumna de la casa Slytherin, Gladys Rise, se encuentran profundamente dormidos… ¿alguno sabe algo de esto?- su tono de voz era de nuevo amable, pero todos sabían que el director conocía de antemano la respuesta. - en caso de que no haya respuesta, temo que he de castigarlos a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Porque sé a ciencia cierta, que alguno o algunos de ustedes están más que involucrados en esto.

Lily y Yasmine se miraron preocupadas, lanzaron una mirada a Estelle que a su vez miraba al director sin comprender.

-¿Quiere decir, profesor?- preguntó tímidamente enrojeciendo de nuevo- ¿Qué hay dos alumnos de Hogwarts que han aparecido profundamente dormidos, y alguno de nosotros es el culpable?

\- Así es.

-¿Y cómo sabe que el culpable está entre nosotros?- preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.

\- Digamos que aunque anciano, uno saca sus propias conclusiones, y pocas veces me equivoco, señorita Simons.

Estelle guardó silencio un momento y pareció dudar, pero luego habló firmemente.

-Nosotras- dijo señalando a Lily y Yasmine- no hemos hecho nada, ellas estuvieron conmigo toda la noche, ¿no es así, chicas?

-En realidad…- Yasmine miraba a su amiga dudosa, si decía la verdad, Estelle se enfadaría con ellas tanto que tardaría millones de años en perdonarlas, por otro lado, si mentía y negaba la verdad, gente inocente como Remus, Claudy (aunque le importaba bien poco), Sirius, James y Peter pagarían sin tener por qué.

-En realidad no, Estelle- fue Lily la que optó por hablar al final.

-¿Cómo?

-¡No podíamos dejar que se saliera con la suya!- exclamó Yasmine mirando a su amiga suplicante.- ¡te hizo daño!

-Pero me prometisteis…

-Lo siento, Estelle- Lily bajó la cabeza arrepentida.

-Fuimos nosotras, profesor Dumbledore- dijo Yasmine- nosotras utilizamos el Filtro de los Muertos contra Gladys.

-Y contra Robert- añadió Lily.

-¿Qué?- esta vez fue Yasmine la sorprendida, que sabía del esperpéntico aspecto con el que habían dejado al chico pero no había dado lugar a Lily a explicarle que también había usado el filtro de los muertos en vida con él.

-Sí, bueno, fui yo quien…- Lily ignoró la mirada alarmada de su amiga, que pensaba que podía haber omitido esa parte para ahorrarse un castigo mayor. Por suerte alguien la interrumpió.

-¡Lily, Lily, Lily!- James, que había acabado sentado al lado de Lily, la agarró por los brazos amistosamente. La pelirroja percibió una mirada de advertencia del merodeador y dejó que hablara- ¡No seas egoísta y quieras llevarte todo el mérito! Fui yo quien le dio el Filtro de los Muertos a Begson, profesor Dumbledore- admitió mirando al director de frente.

-Yo también- Sirius se unió a James.

-Y yo…- Remus terminó por bajar la cabeza, en un momento le vino a la mente la imagen de Dumbledore mirándolo decepcionado, y las tripas se le revolvieron.

Hubo un breve espacio de tiempo en el que nadie habló, asumiendo la nueva información e intentando enlazar los hechos.

-Nosotros le robamos a Lily y Yasmine un poco de poción- dijo James al fin- Robert no se portó con su pareja como merecía, no lo hicimos por pura diversión- un destello acerado cruzó sus ojos marrones, normalmente cálidos y acogedores.

-La venganza es como una espada, James- Dumbledore le miró de repente con cansancio- la mayoría de las veces tiene doble filo.

-Y también, a veces, hay que arriesgarse a cortarse con uno de ellos- James miró fijamente al director, que terminó por sonreír con alegría e incluso a reír abiertamente durante un buen rato. Los alumnos se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos por la reacción de su profesor, y esperaron a que éste se limpiara las lágrimas de la risa y se repusiera.

-Un gran muchacho, si señor- dijo divertido hablando más consigo mismo que con sus alumnos- bien, deberíais saber- dijo ya algo más cuerdo- que la pena por utilizar el Filtro de los Muertos es la expulsión- a los afectados por la noticia palidecieron en cuestión de segundos- pero…dado que sus víctimas también merecían su pequeño castigo, y creo que ya tienen suficiente con ello, os doy otra salida: buscaréis, la segunda semana de Noviembre, uno de los ingredientes más difíciles de encontrar y fundamentales además, para preparar la poción que contrarresta los efectos del Filtro: polvo de alas de las hadas de medianoche.

-¿Hadas de medianoche?- preguntó sorprendida Yasmine, pero, a diferencia de Sirius, James, Remus y Lily, que parecían más bien alarmados, ella mostraba una sonrisa maravillada- ¿hay hadas de medianoche en el Bosque Prohibido? Dumbledore asintió complacido por la actitud de su alumna.

-Pero profesor…- esta vez fue Remus el que habló- esas hadas solo salen en luna llena.

-¿Y qué?- preguntó Claudy, a quien Remus no le caía bien y veía peligrar el peligroso castigo que Dumbledore les había impuesto, además de que no le había gustado un pelo el entusiasmo de su rival, a quien quería ver sufrir y llorar.

-Pues…en fin.- Remus sacudió la cabeza abatido, se merecía todo aquello y más.

-Usted, señor Lupin- dijo Dumbledore- será el encargado de preparar la poción que contrarreste los efectos del Filtro, no será necesario que los acompañe.

El merodeador de ojos dorados asintió agradecido, aunque estaba seguro que Dumbledore conocía sus desastrosos resultados de Pociones, pero la alegría se le fue pronto cuando vio asustado como Lily lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados durante unos segundos y el pánico se apoderó de él, aunque no lo manifestara exteriormente.

La pelirroja, por su parte, entendía que estaba a punto de descubrir algo importante relacionado con el guapo merodeador, pero que se le escapaba de las manos, aunque solo fuera cuestión de tiempo descubrirlo… en el fondo sabía que era algo que debía haber deducido hace ya muchos años, pero se le escapaba como si fuera una molesta mosca que le rondara alrededor.

-Entonces hemos terminado ya, ¿no? Podemos irnos- cortó Claudy sonriendo aduladoramente a Dumbledore, que le devolvió una taimada sonrisa.

-Pues verá, señorita White, además, usted, el señor Grace y la señorita Roberts serán los encargados de ayudar al señor Filch en sus tareas de limpieza y a Ada Millow del mantenimiento de sus animales y criaturas mágicas- dijo sin perder la sonrisa, aunque Claudy se quedó clavada en el sitio- sin magia- y casi se desmaya al escuchar las últimas palabras del director.

-Qué pena, se va a manchar sus delicadas manos de princesita- murmuró fingiendo tristeza Yasmine y haciendo que sus amigas se rieran, incluso Sirius esbozó una elegante sonrisa al oír a la joven.

-Bien…creo que eso es todo…que descansen pues- y con una elegante floritura de mano, Dumbledore les invitó a abandonar la estancia.

…

-Me van a descubrir- Remus no solía mostrarse nervioso o preocupado, pero la mirada de Lily aún acudía rauda y veloz a su mente como si de su peor pesadilla se tratara.

\- ¿Y no pensaste eso cuando te disfrazaste de lobito feroz, Rem?-James aún no le había perdonado lo de Halloween.

\- Vamos, Prongs, no hurgues en la herida. Lo hecho, hecho está- Sirius se había acercado a sus amigos por detrás tras despedirse escuetamente de Claudy, que se dirigía a la torre de Ravenclaw junto a Peter Grace.

\- No, tiene razón, soy un estúpido- se lamentó el licántropo mientras echaba un breve vistazo a la media luna que se alzaba tímidamente en el cielo- he sido un inconsciente últimamente, y yo no he sido nunca así…no sé qué me está pasando.

Sirius y James carraspearon intentando ocultar la risa.

-Amigo mío, el amor a veces nos hace inconscientes- murmuró James, a la misma vez que Sirius se abalanzaba sobre el chico de ojos dorados y le revolvía el pelo amistosamente.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Te vas a enterar!- exclamó el licántropo sin poder contener la carcajada y lanzándose hacia James, que no le dio tiempo a esquivarlo.

Y así, entre empujones, puñetazos y risas, llegaron al cuadro de la Dama Gorda, que, bastante malhumorada, les reprendió por la hora de llegada y les amenazó con dejarlos dormir en el pasillo… amenaza que no duró mucho, pues la irresistible sonrisa de cachorritos inocentes que le dedicaron los tres jóvenes la hicieron cambiar súbitamente de opinión…al fin y al cabo, eran los merodeadores.

…

Estelle no les había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto desde el despacho de Dumbledore hasta la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera las miró a la cara cuando, con el semblante extrañamente serio y el entrecejo fruncido, se había metido en la cama sin darles las buenas noches y había corrido los doseles bruscamente. Lily y Yasmine se miraron preocupadas y entendieron hasta qué punto habían metido la pata. Estelle no solía enfadarse demasiado, es más, siempre intentaba ser positiva y ver el lado bueno de las cosas, pero que sus amigas le mintieran tan descaradamente parecía haberla herido en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y así, con el corazón encogido, se acostaron aquella noche Lily y Yasmine, y así se levantarían a la mañana siguiente, cuando descubrieran que Estelle no estaba en la habitación para darles los buenos días tan sonriente como se levantaba cada mañana.

…

-¿Qué hace una pelirroja tan guapa a estas horas de la mañana en la lechucería? -Estelle se giró sobresaltada y descubrió a Remus apostado en uno de los marcos de la puerta de forma abovedada. La miraba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Un pergamino viejo sobresalía de un bolsillo de su pantalón, pero a Estelle no le pareció nada fuera de lo normal, sin saber que el chico la había ubicado gracias al mapa que había creado con el resto de merodeadores.

-Supongo que pensar- dijo sonriendo y volviendo a asomarse por uno de los estrechos ventanales de la habitación circular.

-No podías dormir- no era una pregunta, estaba constatando un hecho, y de repente se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaba Remus de ella y de cómo, en un segundo, aquello la turbó de tal manera que tuvo que alejarse un poco de él.

-No, no podía- respondió intentando serenarse.

-¿No huele un poco mal?- preguntó de repente Remus arrugando la nariz.

Estelle lanzó una carcajada espontánea al frío aire matinal.

-Son los excrementos de las lechuzas- aclaró la joven. Remus hizo un gesto de asentimiento, pero no dijo nada.- verás- Estelle se giró y lo miró a la cara. Observó a Remus mirar por la misma ventana que ella, como la suave luz blanquecina bañaba una parte de su rostro dejando la otra oculta en la oscuridad y como un mechón de pelo castaño claro rebelde le tapaba la mitad de su dorado ojo. De repente le dieron unas ganas increíbles de apartarle el aquel mechón del rostro, y así se vio ella misma haciéndolo, y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. Remus la miró con sorpresa, pero sus labios dibujaron una agradable sonrisa. Fue un momento íntimo, un momento especial en el que los ojos dorados de él se perdieron en los azules de ella y viceversa, hasta que, al fin, ella habló, y aquel momento mágico terminó, devolviéndolos a una realidad que ni mucho menos tenía que envidiar a aquel pequeño instante.- verás, es una de las zonas más altas del castillo- prosiguió Estelle intentando olvidar que el corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho a pleno galope- pero no la más alta, digamos que está en un punto medio, y eso me relaja bastante…además, las vistas son preciosas. Vengo aquí cada vez que necesito despejarme y aclarar mis ideas.

Remus la observó con interés, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta de que era lo que a Estelle le preocupaba.

-No te dijeron nada, ¿verdad? Lily y Yasmine no te dijeron lo del filtro.

-En realidad sí- Estelle bajó la cabeza en un gesto de incomprensión- pero les dije que no hicieran nada, que no quería que se metieran en líos.

-Y ahora están castigadas.

-Y ahora están castigadas- repitió ella como si fuera un hecho ridículo.

-Te quieren mucho, ¿lo sabes, no?- Estelle lo miró unos segundos, intentando descubrir a dónde quería llegar Remus.

-Lo sé.

-Créeme, yo hubiera hecho cosas mucho peores a Gladys si fuera ellas.- pero en la mente del licántropo la imagen de Adrien aprovechándose de una Estelle alcoholizada se repetía una y otra vez. Apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula, conteniendo la rabia que lo invadía cada vez que recordaba al ravenclaw.

-Pero esa no es la cuestión, me lo prometieron.- replicó ella observando intrigada la tensión del joven.

-Lo sé.- respondió el chico lacónicamente, mirándola con la cabeza ladeada- ¿y qué vas a hacer?

Estelle suspiró con cansancio y volvió a perder la vista en el paisaje otoñal que les regalaba la naturaleza que rodeaba Hogwarts, se frotó las manos nerviosamente y lanzó una breve mirada a su acompañante.

-Pues… aunque no te lo creas, voy a acompañarlas en el castigo.

Remus la miró largamente, no parecía para nada sorprendido, es como si ya se esperase la reacción de ella, y simplemente sonrió cariñosamente a la pelirroja.

-Eres una chica muy especial, Estelle.- ella le miró sin comprender.

-En parte es culpa mía.

-No lo es, y tú lo sabes, pero irás, porque si no fueras, no serías tú, al fin y al cabo. Que tengas un buen día, nos vemos- y sin dejar de mirarla, Remus alcanzó la puerta, le guiñó un ojo y se perdió de vista tan rápidamente que a la joven no le dio tiempo ni a despedirse.

…

-Lily, Estelle no ha venido a desayunar- hizo notar Yasmine mientras removía los cereales sin probar bocado.

-Créeme, lo he notado- replicó la pelirroja, que no había dejado de mirar fijamente la puerta desde que habían entrado a desayunar.

-Soy idiota, fue mi culpa- se lamentó Yasmine pesarosa.

-No fue solo tu culpa, lo decidimos las dos, ¿recuerdas? Deberías dejar de echarte las culpas de todo

-Y si no fuera por James, Lily, nos habrían expulsado- añadió la castaña- recuérdame que le dé un beso de agradecimiento cuando lo vea.

-Déjame lo del beso a mí vale- replicó Lily molesta. Muy a su pesar, ambas sonrieron, relajándose unos segundos.

-¿Qué os hace tanta gracia?- dijo una alegre voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Estelle!- exclamaron las dos gryffindors a la vez.

-Sí, soy yo… que caras chicas, parece que habéis visto un fantasma.- bromeó la pelirroja.

-¡Estelle!- volvió a repetir Lily abalanzándose sobre su amiga y abrazándola con fuerza.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho, de verdad! ¡No queríamos hacerte daño!- gritó Yasmine imitando a Lily.

-Chicas, chicas, chicas…- dijo Estelle separándose trabajosamente de sus amigas- está bien, estáis perdonadas.- Lily y Yasmine se miraron entusiasmadas.- pero no volváis a hacerlo.- dijo con una nota de acero en la voz.

-¡Prometido!- chillaron las dos amigas a la vez.

-Gracias, de veras, por todo.- en el fondo, no parecía enfadarle tanto la venganza de sus amigas.

-Bueno, mira el lado bueno- le dijo Lily mientras devoraba una tostada camino a Transformaciones, la primera clase del día. El hambre parecía haber regresado raudo y veloz a su estómago tras la llegada amistosa de Estelle- por lo menos no tendrás que pasar una noche vagando por ese maldito bosque en busca de unas ridículas hadas.

-En realidad sí, os voy a acompañar.- respondió resueltamente.

-¿Qué? No estarás en serio, ¿verdad?- preguntó Yasmine con un tono bastante peligroso, olvidando incluso la forma en la que Lily se había metido con sus queridas hadas.

-Sí, he hablado con Dumbledore, y no le ha parecido del todo mal. De hecho parecía que hasta se lo esperaba- Estelle arrugó la frente meditando sobre lo transparente que parecía ser para todo el mundo, dado que ni Remus ni el director parecieron asombrarse de la decisión que había tomado.

-No te vamos a dejar, lo sabes, ¿no?- replicó Lily mirándola duramente.

-Creo que no tenéis opción- dijo Estelle con un brillo malicioso en la mirada- me lo debéis- y apretando el paso, las dejó atrás camino de la clase de Transformaciones dignamente…hasta que se dio cuenta de que iba por el camino incorrecto y volvió junto a sus amigas, que la esperaban conteniendo la risa a duras penas.

…

Y la semana pasó volando, y llegó aquel primer y helado viernes de noviembre, día en el cual Remus y Adrien se batirían en duelo mágico en pos de Estelle.

Remus no había tardado en informar a James, Sirius y Peter del encontronazo con Adrien en Halloween y de aquel duelo, pero se ahorró la parte en la cual comentaba furioso lo mucho que le enfadaba que Adrien siguiera saliendo con Estelle, a expensas de que ésta apenas si recordaba lo que había hecho en el baile. Pero la rabia, tanto humana como lobuna, que lo invadían sumada a la proximidad de la próxima luna llena, lo llenaron de una determinación y una seguridad difíciles de derrotar, alentadas además por aquel íntimo momento que había vivido con la joven en la lechucería.

Por otro lado, las reacciones de sus amigos fueron tal y como él se esperaba.

-¡Por fin algo de acción!- exclamó Sirius alzando las manos al cielo como si éste hubiera respondido a sus plegarias.

-¡Le daremos a ese ravenclaw lo que se merece!- gritó James con un puño amenazador en alto y con la emoción brillando en sus ojos castaños.

-¿Más problemas? ¡No contéis conmigo!- Peter se cruzó de brazos indignado y muy, muy asustado. Sus amigos suspiraron y lo miraron como si no supieran que hacer con él.

De modo que, cubiertos con la capa invisible, los cuatro merodeadores (Peter obligado y a regañadientes) se encaminaban más contentos que unas castañuelas y a paso raudo y veloz a la torre norte, poco antes de que el reloj marcara las 11.

…

Aquella misma tarde, Yasmine había llegado puntualmente a su castigo. Ada la esperaba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida y astuta dibujada en sus finos labios pintados de rojo chillón. La joven suspiró y sonrió a su pesar, bajando la cabeza azorada.

-Así que ya te han castigado, jovencita- la reprendió Ada Millow. Yasmine se encogió de hombros sin contestar- ¿qué has hecho? ¿Tirarle un vaso de zumo de calabaza a alguien?- preguntó socarrona.

-¡Estaba defendiendo mi honor, Ada!- alegó Yasmine en su defensa. La profesora la miró sorprendida y luego estalló en carcajadas- y era ponche-añadió sin que la anciana la escuchara.

-¿Honor? Para defender tu honor, Roberts, antes tienes que tenerlo- espetó una voz engañosamente suave a sus espaldas. Ada se calló de golpe y miró a Claudy White, que acababa de llegar, de arriba abajo escrutadoramente, aunque de forma discreta, como solía hacerlo cuando intentaba descubrir las intenciones de alguien. El resultado final no pareció gustarle demasiado, pues sus labios se fruncieron a la misma vez que sus cejas blanquecinas.

-Mide tus palabras, jovencita. Además, vuestro honor va a quedar empañado por cientos de toneladas de excrementos de hipogrifo- estiró el brazo y señaló el amplio terreno vallado que se extendía a sus espaldas en el cual unos hipogrifos descansaban tranquilamente. Sonrió al ver la cara de asco que se le quedó a Claudy, y la de satisfacción de Yasmine, que adoraba a aquellas mágicas criaturas.

-Después de estar toda la tarde fregando los baños sin magia y con Filch pegado a las espaldas esto va a ser un paseo- opinó Peter Grace, que acababa de llegar junto a las chicas. Al parecer, toda la tarde de limpieza al estilo muggle parecía haber borrado en parte su constante y enorme sonrisa.

-Bien, poneos esto- Ada se agachó y cogió de un cesto que había a sus pies lo que parecían túnicas gigantes, color fango y de un material bastante duro y resistente.- y esto también os hará falta- dijo tendiéndoles unos guantes gruesos color tierra- y esto- se alejó unos pasos y volvió con tres enormes palas de hierro.

Claudy contempló la pala, la túnica y los guantes con un asco infinito, y por un momento pareció que se iba a negar en rotundo a cumplir su castigo, pero la mirada de acero que Ada le dirigió le valió para cerrar el pico unos segundos y obedecer a la profesora, de la que más tarde despotricaría sin piedad.

-Cuando termines- le susurró la anciana a Yasmine sujetándola del brazo y rezagándola de sus compañeros de castigo- puedes quedarte un rato, y a cenar.

-¡Pero Ada! ¡A partir de las nueve no puedo andar sola por el castillo!- exclamó apurada la joven. Ada sonrió ampliamente.

-¿Te castigan y ahora no te atreves a volver sola al castillo un poco tarde, niña? Además, mírame a los ojos y dime que es la primera vez que estás fuera de tu sala común a horas intempestivas- Yasmine no pudo hacerlo, y su rostro mudó de la sorpresa a la sonrisa delatadora. Era imposible engañar a Ada Millow, parecía que, como Dumbledore, sabía todas y cada una de las cosas que sucedían en el castillo, y no era la primera vez que ella, junto a sus amigas, había incurrido en alguna aventura nocturna.

-Está bien, pero si me pillan…

-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré.- prometió la anciana solemnemente.

Y durante dos largas horas, Yasmine, Claudy y Peter se dedicaron a dejar el prado como los chorros del oro. De modo que cuando el sol ya estaba casi oculto entre las montañas, Ada les dio permiso para irse y se quedó a solas con la gryffindor.

-Sígueme, chiquilla- dijo avanzando con sus acostumbrados pasos largos y ligeros. Yasmine tuvo que correr un poco para alcanzarla. Había seguido a Ada cerca del grupo de hipogrifos. -Este es Ileus- dijo señalando a un majestuoso hipogrifo negro, con las pupilas ambarinas y el pico oscuro- mi Ileus- la anciana se aproximó al animal sin ni siquiera hacer una reverencia, y le acarició las plumas de la cabeza con un cariño infinito. El hipogrifo se agachó dócilmente y se dejó acariciar. Yasmine estaba maravillada, había visto y estudiado a los hipogrifos, pero aquellos animales siempre conseguían asombrarla sobremanera. Tal altivos, tan inteligentes, tan… humanos. -Y esta, esta es Aleas- dijo acercándose a una hembra de hipogrifo, parecía joven y esbelta, y su plumaje era de un color cobrizo que le recordó al cabello de Henry. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran tan grises como el acero y de momento la imagen de un sonriente Sirius llegó rauda a su mente.- es la más joven de todos, pero es leal y valiente… me recuerda mucho a ti.

-Gracias- Yasmine apenas pudo corresponder al cumplido, ella misma estaba poniendo en juego su lealtad, aunque realmente no fuera decisión suya.

-Bueno, ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?

-¿Ahora? ¿No crees que es un poco peligroso andar a estas horas por aquí?

-¿Y quién dijo andar?- preguntó Ada con una sonrisa aventurera acercándose a Ileus.- yo prefiero volar, niña- y de un ágil salto, que para nada daba fe de su edad, se encaramó al lomo del hipogrifo que la acogió gustosamente.- acércate a Aleas, e inclínate ante ella, no tengas miedo. Yasmine hizo lo que la profesora le ordenó, se inclinó solícitamente ante la joven hipogrifo, que la observó unos segundos debatiendo si era o no de confianza. Al final pareció ser de su agrado, pues correspondió entusiastamente a la reverencia de la joven. -Ahora acaríciala un poco. – aconsejó la profesora pacientemente.

-Hola…Aleas- Yasmine sonrió complacida mientras acariciaba las suaves plumas del animal. Aleas se inclinó y rozó con el pico la cara de la joven, muy suavemente.

-¡Arriba!- gritó con alegría Ada.

Yasmine se acercó a los flancos del hipogrifo, y de un salto, se colocó encima del lomo del animal, apoyando los talones en el nacimiento de las alas. Oyó a Ada emitir un extraño ruido, y después Aleas empezó a moverse. Al principio no fue para nada cómodo, hasta que Yasmine no se hubo acostumbrado al movimiento del cuerpo del hipogrifo no se sintió del todo segura, pero al cabo de un rato, y cuando el resto de hipogrifos no eran más que un pequeño punto en el lejano suelo, se dejó llevar.

-¡Esto es maravilloso!- gritó a su profesora, que se había colocado a su lado. La anciana reía alegremente y espoleó a Ileus aumentando la velocidad de su vuelo. Aleas, para no quedarse atrás, hizo lo mismo, por lo que Yasmine se tuvo que agarrar con fuerza a las plumas del animal para no caer. Aunque ya no le importaba. Sobrevolaban Hogwarts, y nunca recordó haber visto una imagen tan bella. El castillo se alzaba imponente, majestuoso, inmenso, orgulloso tras miles de años coronando aquel lugar… podían ver la luz en algunas ventanas, pasaron rozando las torres más altas, y luego siguieron ascendiendo hasta que pudieron contemplar aquella maravillosa puesta de sol. El cielo tenía un matiz anaranjado, rosáceo, azulado… las estrellas empezaban a salpicar el cielo y el crepúsculo daba la bienvenida a la noche. Los hipogrifos siguieron avanzando dibujando en enorme círculo hasta volver al lago, descendieron en picado y volaron a ras del agua. Yasmine se inclinó y pudo trazar una línea recta en su superficie, mojándose apenas la punta de los dedos…era una sensación tan liberadora, que podía haber permanecido horas y horas a lomos de Aleas, pero al cabo de un rato, el frío aire casi invernal comenzó a helarle las manos y el rostro y sus piernas empezaron a flojear de cansancio. Para entonces, ya estaban aproximándose a la explanada y aterrizando con suavidad, disfrutando de aquellos últimos momentos de emoción y libertad.

…

\- ¡Me has pisado!- gimió Peter agarrándose el pie con las manos para mitigar el dolor.

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállate! ¡Nos van a descubrir!- susurró Sirius cabreado.

\- ¡Echaos a un lado! ¡Viene alguien!- exclamó James alterado mientras Remus tiraba de ambos y los metía en uno de los huecos de una de las armadura que había en el pasillo.

Guardaron silencio unos segundos mientras oían a alguien andar a paso ligero hacia el lugar donde estaban. Era Yasmine, y parecía procurar que nadie la viera, nada raro, teniendo en cuenta que casi eran las 11 de la noche y estaba prohibido merodear a esas horas por el castillo. Pero la tranquilidad le duró poco, pues una figura negra que andaba arrastrando los bajos de la túnica la alcanzó a tiempo y la cogió sin muchas ceremonias de un brazo, apretándola contra la amplia cristalera que quedaba justo en frente de la armadura tras la cual los merodeadores se habían escondido. James y Remus tuvieron que agarrar con fuerza a Sirius para que no saliera de su escondite, por lo menos hasta que no descubrieran de quién se trataba.

-¡Snape!- exclamó la joven en voz más alta de la que pretendía. Se llevó una mano a la boca asustada y miró a su alrededor por si había alguien que pudiera haberla escuchado.

-He insonorizado el pasillo, Roberts- contestó fríamente el slytherin ante la muda pregunta de ella, sin saber que lo había hecho con los merodeadores andaban cerca.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella de malas maneras zafándose de la garra del chico.

-He descubierto algo muy interesante, Roberts… - siseó amenazadoramente.- algo demasiado…oscuro.

-¡Shh! ¡Cállate!- exclamó ella. A la luz de la luna, los cuatro merodeadores pudieron ver que tenía los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas- no quiero saber nada más de todo esto.

-Pero tú eres…

-¡No! ¡He dicho que te calles!- Yasmine hizo ademán de seguir su camino, pero Snape la volvió a retener.

-Solo espero que sepas donde te metes, Roberts, tal vez no puedas salir tan fácil ya.

-Eso es solo asunto mío, ¿queda claro?- su voz sonó clara y fría, a pesar de que parecía bastante afectada. Snape la contempló durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos, tanto a ella como a los merodeadores, y luego la soltó y la dejó marchar. Observaron a Snape maldecir en voz baja y marcharse, mientras su túnica ondeaba de forma siniestra a sus espaldas.

-¿De qué va todo esto?- preguntó Sirius asombrado.

-Ni idea- James se acarició el cabello pensativo.- pero a mí no me da buena espina.

-¡Son las once, vamos a llegar tarde!- apremió Remus, tirando de ellos.- ya averiguaremos que se trae Snivellus entre manos.

Sirius, sin embargo, no se quedó más tranquilo, pero siguió a su amigo sin protestar, a pesar de las ganas que tenía de correr tras la morena e interrogarla a fondo sobre la extraña conversación que acababa de presenciar.

…

\- ¿Preparado para perder, Lupin?- escupió Adrien mientras agarraba la varita con firmeza y entrecerraba sus ojos verde oliva. Henry había ido con él, y parecía muy nervioso. A él no le gustaba discutir,y si estaban de por medio los merodeadores…aún menos. No es que fuera un cobarde, sencillamente es que estaba mejor sin tener que enfrentarse a nadie y era demasiado inteligente para saber que con los gryffindor normalmente no se peleaba, porque siempre ganaban aunque fuese solo por temeridad y testarudez.

Al ver al amigo de Adrien acompañando al joven, James y Sirius habían decidido mostrarse también, por si tenían que intervenir, Peter había decidido permanecer oculto. Ahora, además del duelo de miradas asesinas entre Remus y Adrien, se sumaron a la pelea visual Sirius y Henry, que no le perdonaba al merodeador que hubiera hecho daño a Yasmine, y éste no le perdonaba que hubiera ido con ella al baile.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo, Wilkinson.- dijo Remus en un susurro que destilaba peligro en cada palabra.

-¡Desmaius!

-¡Protego!

Adrien había atacado casi sin avisar, pero Remus había sido más rápido y había interceptado el conjuro. La fuerza de ambos hechizos los lanzó hacia atrás a ambos. Adrien trastabilló y casi cayó al suelo, pero Remus saltó hacia atrás y aterrizó suavemente, sin tropezarse.

-Eso, es juego sucio- le espetó Remus con un tono engañosamente tranquilo. Se puso en guardia, con una mano por encima de la cabeza, y la que sostenía la varita apuntando con seguridad al cuerpo de Adrien. El muchacho lo imitó y Remus procedió a atacar, sin pronunciar en voz alta el hechizo un haz de luz roja cruzó la habitación y casi impactó en el ravenclaw, segundos antes de que este moviera la varita apuradamente y convocara un torpe hechizo para interceptarlo, pero no le dio tiempo a atacar puesto que Remus volvía a la carga una y otra vez, cada vez con más fiereza y agresividad, ante la atónita mirada de su oponente.

-Parece que no le hacemos mucha falta, ¿no? Que mal amigo, no nos va a dejar divertirnos a nosotros- se quejó Sirius a James.

-Este Remus…- dijo el chico de gafas sonriendo ante el espectáculo que les estaban dando.

Estaba claro cuál iba a ser el resultado del duelo, pues al cabo de un rato, Adrien estaba casi agotado y apenas le quedaban fuerzas para defenderse, mientras que Remus parecía más fresco que una lechuga. Decenas de rayos verdes, azules y rojos surcaban la sala a la velocidad del rayo, para luego revotar en el escudo invisible del ravenclaw y despedir miles de chispas de colores. Al poco tiempo, Adrien no tuvo más fuerzas para convocar un nuevo escudo y saltó a un lado, esquivando por los pelos el último hechizo de Remus.

-Me rindo, me rindo- dijo sin aliento.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa lobuna de superioridad.

-Dejarás en paz a Estelle- afirmó acercándose a él hasta quedar a un par de metros. Adrien cabeceó vagamente y Remus se acercó aún más, agachándose a su lado y cogiéndolo por la pechera de la túnica- júralo.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo juro!- exclamó el chico asustado y cansado. Remus volvió a sonreír con suficiencia y lo soltó, dándole la espalda para dirigirse a sus amigos, sin ver cómo Adrien se levantaba pesadamente y lo contemplaba con una mueca de rabia y locura dibujada en su rostro. Tampoco vio como alzaba la varita apuntando a la espalda del licántropo, pero Sirius y James si lo vieron, y Remus lo intuyó, pues momentos antes de que el ravenclaw pronunciara la maldición, tres desmaius lo golpearon violentamente lanzándolo contra la dura pared y dejándolo inconsciente.

-Llévate a tu amigo de aquí, Bitterman- ladró Remus al joven, que observaba al ravenclaw anonadado y a los merodeadores sin entender, pues no había visto el movimiento traicionero de Adrien. Henry alzó la varita con la cara crispada de ira hacia los merodeadores, pero fue Sirius quien se interpuso entre sus amigos y él.

-Ni lo intentes… o el próximo en hechizarte seré yo.- dijo esbozando una medio sonrisa retadora. Henry bajó la varita, puesto que James parecía con ganas de acompañar a su amigo y estaba en inferioridad numérica.

-¡Malditos cobardes!- exclamó Peter indignado…aún oculto por la capa invisible.

…

Y de nuevo, casi sin darse cuenta, noviembre fue llegando a su meridiano, acercando cada vez más el castigo impuesto por Dumbledore. La luna llena también se acercaba y Remus estaba cada vez más inquieto. En esta ocasión, no estarían sus amigos para divertirse con él, y para alejarlo de los humanos, ni para vigilar que no fuera a donde no debía ir. Habían visitado un par de noches la casa de los gritos para reforzar las maderas que cubrían las ventanas y puertas y adecuar una habitación para que Remus no tuviera que salir de ella. Por lo demás, el licántropo estaba más feliz que nunca, ya que apenas como Adrien prometió, se alejó de la joven pelirroja, y él pasaba un poco más de tiempo con ella. Cualquier excusa era fácil: estudiar, descansar, leer… se les veía juntos cada vez más a menudo, y la joven pelirroja apenas echaba en falta la compañía del ravenclaw, al que parecía habérselo tragado la tierra.

James y Lily también atravesaban un período de relativa paz. No se veían tanto como al merodeador le hubiera gustado, pues entre los entrenamientos de quidditch, cada vez más numerosos a causa de la cercanía del primer partido de la temporada, y las responsabilidades de ella con los diversos clubes a los que estaba asociada, ni siquiera la excusa de que eran Premios Anuales les servía para disfrutar de la compañía el uno del otro. En cambio, Sirius y Yasmine… eran harina de otro costal. El merodeador seguía con Claudy, y Yasmine aún seguía dolida por el comentario que Sirius supuestamente había hecho sobre ella.

Una tarde de un lluvioso y nublado martes de noviembre, mientras los jugadores de gryffindor se dirigían al castillo tras un entrenamiento especialmente duro, el joven la agarró de un brazo y la retiró del grupo para poder hablar con ella. Yasmine, una vez se hubo dado cuenta de quien la había interceptado, se desasió con brusquedad del chico.

-¡Qué manía tenéis los tíos con agarrar del brazo como si tuvierais pleno derecho a hacerlo!- exclamó malhumorada apartándose el pelo mojado de la cara.

-¿Quién más te agarra del brazo, Yasmine?- preguntó Sirius con los celos brillando en sus ojos grises. La chica bufó entre enfadada y divertida.

-A ti eso no te incumbe, ¿qué demonios quieres?

-Verás…resulta, que últimamente te veo pasar demasiado tiempo con Snape- soltó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa. La cara de Yasmine era una mezcla de confusión, incredulidad y hasta, podría haber jurado el merodeador, algo de miedo.

-¿¡Qué?!- pudo decir al fin.- Black, yo no hablo con Snape. Nunca he hablado con él, y no me interesa en absoluto, no sé de dónde has sacado eso, y aunque lo hubiera hecho por el motivo que fuese, ¿¡qué más te da a ti!?

-Shhh, no grites.

-¿¡Por qué?!- preguntó ella en el mismo tono- ¡Tú no eres quién para decirme con quién debo pasar el tiempo, Black, ¿queda claro? ¡Olvídame!- y volviendo a quitarse el cabello mojado del rostro, echó a caminar a paso ligero dejando detrás al merodeador.

Desde entonces, no se habían vuelto a dirigir la palabra, y para Yasmine, el inminente castigo conjunto estaba empezando a traerle fuertes dolores de cabeza. No sabía si podría sobrevivir una noche entera con Sirius Black pegado a sus talones.

…

-No vienen, vámonos sin ellos- apremió esperanzada Yasmine a Estelle y Lily. Estaban esperando a Sirius y James en el vestíbulo del castillo para emprender la marcha hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

-No entiendo cómo Dumbledore nos deja ir solos, de noche, a ese lugar- Estelle contuvo un escalofrío y se envolvió aún más en su gruesa capa negra.

-Dumbledore confía en nosotros- dijo James Potter mientras bajaba la escalera de la entrada y se reunía con ellas antes de que Lily y Yasmine pudieran replicarle que ella estaba allí por cuenta propia. Sirius lo seguía de cerca y parecía bastante animado con la perspectiva de aquella salida nocturna.

-Pero tenemos que ir con cuidado- advirtió Lily mientras sonreía a James a modo de saludo- además, nos ha dado esto- sacó una bolsita marrón de un bolsillo de su capa y se las enseñó a los gryffindors.

-¿Para qué queremos una bolsita?- preguntó Sirius perdido.

-Ejem…te dijimos que te trajeras la neurona, Black- pinchó Yasmine.- ¿Qué? Es que me lo ha puesto en bandeja- dijo ante la mirada de censura que le lanzaron sus amigas. Lily suspiró resignada y abrió la bolsita de cuero marrón con un golpe de varita, pues estaba fuertemente anudada, y extrajo de ella lo que parecía un colgante de cadena dorada y larga, con una figura redondeada y aplanada, cuyo centro estaba adornado con una piedra de color esmeralda. Lily se lo echó al cuello y sacó un colgante más, esta vez de color rojo, que tendió a James. Había tres colgantes más, uno con la piedra rosa, que dio a Yasmine, otro azul para Estelle, y una gris para Sirius. Todos se colgaron aquellos extraños collares y miraron a Lily buscando una explicación.

-Es una especie de piedra de Kara- ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros, que se habían quedado igual que estaban, prosiguió su explicación.- crea un escudo temporal que te aísla de hechizos, maldiciones, y ataques físicos.

-¿Cómo de temporal?- preguntó Sirius.

-Nunca he usado uno, pero creo que para hasta un par de horas después de media noche tendremos de sobra.- respondió la pelirroja.

-Bueno, a lo mejor no lo necesitamos- opinó Yasmine. La respuesta de sus compañeros vino en forma de mirada escéptica.

-Mirad, está brillando- dijo Estelle señalando su piedra aguamarina, que desprendía un brillo azulado.

-La piedra ya está funcionando, así que deberíamos darnos prisa.- Lily se abrochó la capa y se puso el gorro negro de la misma, internándose en la agobiante oscuridad que era dueña de los alrededores del castillo.

James no tardó en seguirla y luego fueron Estelle, Yasmine y Sirius. Quedaba completamente claro que en menos de una semana, el invierno llegaría a ellos irremediablemente, pues el frío se hundió en los rostros de los jóvenes como cuchillos incandescentes. Sin embargo, se habían hecho un hechizo de calefacción que los mantenía cómodamente cálidos en el interior de sus ropas. No tardaron en dar alcance a los límites del bosque, y una vez llegado ese punto, Lily se detuvo en seco.

-Yas, tú eres la experta en Hadas de Medianoche- dijo la pelirroja mirando a su amiga en la penumbra de la noche. Tan solo les alumbraba la luz de aquella enorme luna llena. La aludida se puso a la cabeza del grupo y dijo con voz tranquila:

-Las Hadas de Medianoche salen a bailar a la luz de la luna llena durante exactamente una hora.

-De doce a una- dijo James. Yasmine asintió.

-No es fácil alcanzarlas, y si ven algún signo de peligro, no tardan en esconderse. Así que debemos ser sigilosos y ante todo, muy muy discretos- dijo mirando duramente a Sirius, que captando la indirecta, apagó las luces que salían de su varita.

-Para eso no hay problema, me he traído a una vieja amiga- James se palpó el bulto de su capa invisible debajo del jersey y sonrió confiado.

-¿Y dónde están esas Hadas?- preguntó Estelle sobrecogida al escuchar el aullido terrorífico de un lobo en la lejanía- no habrá lobos por aquí, ¿no?- preguntó blanca como la cera. James y Sirius cruzaron una mirada de preocupación.

-Tenemos que buscar un pequeño claro bañado por la luz de la luna llena, cubierto de hojas secas y rodeado de árboles que lo oculten casi a la vista.- respondió Yasmine sin decirle a Estelle que ella pensaba que sí, que probablemente en el bosque Prohibido habría lobos, como en cualquier otro bosque escocés.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?- preguntó Sirius asombrado. Yasmine se encogió de hombros y sonrió a la oscuridad.

-Bueno, creo que nosotros sabemos dónde está ese claro, ¿no, Pad?- James golpeó a su amigo en el hombro amistosamente. Sirius sonrió pero se callaron al ver a las tres chicas mirándolos fijamente, sin parpadear, creyendo que les tomaban el pelo.

-El prado estará al sur, donde se despejan los árboles, así que utilizaremos el hechizo brújula- dijo Yasmine sin fiarse un pelo de aquellos dos. Se puso la varita sobre la mano y murmuró unas palabras. La varita giró rápidamente señalando hacia delante y levemente inclinada hacia la izquierda. La castaña aceleró el paso tomando aquella dirección. Sirius y James optaron por no abrir más la boca, pues terminarían por delatarse a sus compañeras y no deseaban tener que dar explicaciones.

-Esto es muy aburrido- se quejó Estelle al cabo de un rato.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué nos devoren los Winguls?- preguntó Sirius divertido.

-¿Winguls? -No hay Winguls en esta parte de Escocia, Black, están más al norte- replicó Yasmine.

-Sí que los hay, este bosque es más húmedo y frío que otros bosques de Gran Bretaña.

-Y más peligroso- añadió James.

-No hay Winguls- Yasmine siguió en sus trece.

-¡Sí que los hay!- exclamó Sirius, que lo sabía por una desagradable experiencia en una de sus aventuras con Remus transformado en licántropo. Se calló de inmediato al darse cuenta de que otra vez volvía a hablar de más.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? ¿Acaso has visto alguno?- preguntó Yasmine con una ceja alzada en gesto de sospecha.

-¿Alguien me va a explicar que son los Winguls?- preguntó Estelle en voz más alta terminando con la disputa de los jóvenes.

-Son unos nativos de algunos bosques de Inglaterra, los más fríos y húmedos, por lo que pueblan los del norte del país.

-¿Y qué hacen?

-Digamos que les gusta la carne humana sin asar- dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo son esos Winguls? – Estelle intentó no tomar demasiado en serio a Sirius, pero siguió preguntándole por si acaso se encontraba a alguno de ellos.

-Son pequeñitos, y se camuflan con las ramas de los árboles. Tienen las extremidades muy delgadas, como si fueran pequeñas ramitas, y en vez de pelo tienen una maraña de hojas. Las uñas las tienen muy puntiagudas y también los dientes, y los ojos son pequeños y oscuros. La verdad, no son muy agradables a la vista.- describió Yasmine.

-Qué miedo…- Estelle se estremeció al escuchar otro aullido feroz, y de repente tuvo muchas ganas de que aquella excursión acabara cuanto antes.

-Por otro lado, Lily se había quedado algo rezagada y le había hecho a James una señal para que la acompañara a su lado.

-James…

-¿Si, Lily?- contempló su rostro nacarado y sus ojos verdes brillando a la luz de los rayos de la luna que se filtraban entre la tupida vegetación y sintió a su corazón dar un vuelco.

-Gracias por todo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó él algo desorientado.

-Por lo del filtro, por decir que fuisteis vosotros, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

A James se le ocurrieron unas cuantas maneras de agradecimiento, pero no las comentó en voz alta.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer- dijo simplemente.

-Sí, pero después de todo…no he sido muy amable contigo- dijo ella arrepentida.

-Lily, está todo olvidado, ¿recuerdas? Empezamos de cero, y estamos bien así- dijo el merodeador intentando quitarse las ganas locas de besarla que le estaban entrando.

-A mí si se me ocurre una manera de agradecértelo- dijo de repente la pelirroja.

-¿Cuál?- pero ella ya se había puesto de puntillas y había besado con ternura y delicadeza una parte muy cercana a los labios del chico, que la miró sorprendido. Lily le sonrió con las mejillas encendidas, aunque debido a la oscuridad ese detalle fue pasado por alto por James, que se acarició con las yemas de los dedos el lugar donde Lily le había besado. Casi sin darse cuenta, se chocaron con Sirius, Estelle y Yasmine, que se habían quedado misteriosamente paralizados.

-Chicos…- dijo Estelle con la voz temblando de miedo- esas cosas se parecen mucho a los Winguls que habéis dicho, ¿no?- en efecto, delante de ellos, un veintena de pequeños nativos armados con pequeñas lanzas de maderas los observaban de arriba abajo con un brillo bastante carnívoro presente en sus pequeños ojos oscuros…

…

Un nuevo aullido desgarrador arañó el frío aire de aquella oscura noche. La señorita Rosmerta se estremeció, y se asomó a la pequeña ventana de su habitación. Como de costumbre, los ruidos procedían de la Casa de los Gritos. Recordaba muy bien la noche, hacía ya siete largos años, que Albus Dumbledore les había informado de la existencia de violentos espíritus vengadores que se volvían aún más agresivos durante las noches de luna llena. No es que estuviera en peligro, pero aquellos ruidos tristes, salvajes, le ponían el vello de punta y a veces poblaban sus noches de las más oscuras pesadillas. Cerró la ventana y la aseguró con el cerrojo, a sabiendas de que nadie iba a irrumpir en el establecimiento, pero, sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose un poco más segura.

…

Era un lobo enorme, gigante, sin embargo, no tenía el aspecto de un lobo normal de las montañas. Era el doble de grande que los de su especie, su hocico era mucho más alargado y sus colmillos más puntiagudos, bañados en una saliva espesa y amarilla. También tenía mucho más pelo, más grueso, y unas patas más largas y fuertes, y en ese mismo instante estaba muy nervioso. Aullaba una y otra vez, como si así pudiese salir de aquella agobiante habitación. Daba vueltas a su alrededor impaciente. Ya había arañado todas las maderas, todas las puertas, y apenas si habían cedido, pero ya estaba harto, cansado de su prisión. Se dirigió con tranquilidad a un extremo de la pequeña estancia y contempló con un brillo calculador de sus ojos dorados la ventana cegada con las maderas que James, Sirius y su débil alma humana, Remus Lupin, habían asegurado. Tomó carrerilla y saltó, y su cuerpo quedó suspendido en el aire, dibujando una imagen perfecta, incluso bella, de su anatomía, las patas estiradas, la cabeza en alto… para después estrellarse contra las láminas de madera, que, diminutas, ahora insignificantes, se rompieron en mil pedazos, dando al gran lobo la ansiada libertad que merecía.

…

Llevaban un rato corriendo sin parar, perseguidos incansablemente por aquellos diminutos y salvajes seres ávidos de carne humana. Estelle iba la última, pues no estaba acostumbrada a correr y perdió el resuello fácilmente. Fue la primera en comprobar que el colgante que Lily les había entregado funcionaba a la perfección, y que, como una burbuja que la rodeaba, los dardos y lanzas venenosos que le lanzaban los Winguls rebotaban sin llegar a rozarla. Sin embargo, también fue la primera en comprobar que el escudo no era inquebrantable, y que aquellos dardos venenosos eran, además, mágicos.

-¡Queda poco! ¡Corred!- gritó Yasmine. Había visto a lo lejos una zona tupida de árboles a través de la cual se podía adivinar el brillo de la luna llena más intenso que en otras zonas del bosque.

-¡No puedo más!- gritó Estelle- ¡Van a romper mi escudo!- dijo agobiada viendo como la brillante piedra aguamarina empezaba a titilar.

-¡Maldita sea!- gruñó Sirius, dándose la vuelta y alcanzando a Estelle. Él si pudo atravesar el mágico escudo, y cogió a la pelirroja en volandas mientras intentaba alcanzar a sus compañeros- ¿No había Winguls, verdad?- le preguntó sarcásticamente a Yasmine cuando llegó a su altura. Ella no le contestó, pero frunció el ceño malhumorada.

-¡Cuidado!- era la voz de Lily, unos metros por delante, y de repente desapareció. También James desapareció, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Y, sin previo aviso, el suelo desapareció bajo los pies de Sirius, aún cargando a Estelle, y Yasmine, y cayeron a un negro agujero lleno de barro.

…

El lobo estaba libre, al fin, resoplaba con una alegría incontrolable oliéndolo todo, estaba en el bosque, aquel bosque que tantas veces había recorrido. No echaba de menos los juegos: aquella noche, su lado salvaje estaba muy por encima de su alma humana. Y necesitaba luchar, pelear, desgarrar… desangrar. Entonces lo oyó. Oyó los gritos, y olió, olió la sangre, la carne humana, y enloqueció. Aquel aullido fue el más largo, el más hiriente de toda aquella larga noche.

…

-¿Eso no ha sonado demasiado cerca?- preguntó James a Sirius, que se incorporaba pesadamente en aquel fangoso suelo.

-¡Odio los lobos! ¡Tengo miedo!- exclamó Estelle abrazándose a Yasmine temblando.

-No pasará nada, tranquilízate-repuso James con seguridad. Aunque había palidecido y la mirada que le dirigió a Sirius no era para nada tranquilizadora.

-¿Nos vais a decir que pasa de una vez?- preguntó Yasmine ofuscada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó James con el corazón en un puño.

-¡Vamos! Cada vez que habéis oído los aullidos de los lobos os habéis mirado asustados, y no es por nada, pero a parte de nosotras, que hemos entrado aquí bastante a menudo…

-¿Qué?- interrupieron Sirius y James a la vez. Lily se llevó una mano a la cabeza pesarosa y a Estelle pareció olvidársele repentinamente su miedo a los lobos.

-Bueno…yo- pero Yasmine ya las había delatado- ¡Sí! Venimos aquí de vez en cuando, les enseño algunas criaturas y nos damos algunos paseos… ¿acaso nos vais a delatar?- formuló la pregunta más como un reto que como una súplica.

-Una vez vimos un unicornio- dijo Lily evocando en su mente aquel mágico momento.

-Si, era precioso- Estelle sonrió unos segundos.

-Bueno, por dónde iba, a parte de nosotras, y de Hagrid, y probablemente de Dumbledore, nadie conoce el bosque tan bien, y vosotros parece que habéis nacido aquí- reconoció a regañadientes- ¡Si incluso sabíais que había Winguls!

-Hablando de Winguls- James intentó cambiar de tema a toda costa- ¿Dónde están?

Yasmine bufó exasperada por el repentino cambio de tema de la conversación, pero no pudo evitar contestar diligentemente.

-Odian los agujeros y el fango, son tan pequeños que se quedan atrapados entre las raíces y el barro, así que solo andan por las copas de los árboles, y además…- un aullido que había sonado muy muy cerca interrumpió a la joven.

-Temen a los lobos…- terminó Estelle aún más asustada.

-Temen a los lobos- confirmó Yasmine.

-Tenemos que coger las alas de las hadas y largarnos de aquí- Lily le había lanzado a James una significativa mirada, y en ese momento el muchacho de gafas se dio cuenta de que lo sabía todo, absolutamente todo sobre Remus. Y también de que sospechaba, como él y Sirius, que era Remus en su estado más salvaje y animal, quien aullaba de aquella aterradora manera esa noche de luna llena.

-Bueno, tenemos que salir de aquí- constató James mientras intercambiaba una rápida mirada con Sirius.

-¿Y alguno sabe volar?- preguntó escépticamente Yasmine. James le dirigió una divertida mirada a pesar de la situación y se volvió a su amigo, que asintió sonriendo.

-Chicas, os presento al señor Padfoot- señaló con una mano a Sirius, cuya sonrisa fue adquiriendo un matiz perruno, y al cabo de unos segundos ante ellas se encontraba un precioso y enorme perro de pelaje negro y suave. Yasmine no pudo evitar acariciarlo, y el can le devolvió el saludo con un amistoso lametón en el rostro que hizo reír a la joven- y al señor Prongs, aquí presente- dijo señalándose así mismo. Al cabo de unos segundos un enorme ciervo con una imponente cornamenta las miraba a través de unos preciosos ojos marrones enmarcados en largas pestañas. Lily fue la primera en levantarse y acariciarlo maravillada.

-Sois animagos- dijo sorprendida. El perro negro ladró en forma de respuesta. Entonces Sirius, o Padfoot, dadas las circunstancias, subió de un ágil salto al lomo del ciervo, y después trepó por la cornamenta de éste con cuidado de no hacerle daño. El ciervo apoyó sus dos patas delanteras en la resbaladiza pared y el perro pudo llegar con relativa facilidad al exterior del agujero, donde volvió a transformarse en Sirius.

-¡Vamos, chicas, subid a Prongs!- apremió el chico de ojos grises desde arriba.

Lily fue la primera en subir al lomo del ciervo, que le dedicó un juguetón guiño de sus enormes ojos marrones, y con mucho cuidado subió a su cornamenta y Sirius le ayudó a llegar a arriba. En unos segundos, el único que quedaba en aquella zanja era el ciervo, que se retiró un poco y, resbalando y saltando llegó junto a sus compañeros. Se transformó de nuevo en James, que ahora parecía agotado y cansado del esfuerzo.

-¿Así que este era vuestro secreto?- preguntó Yasmine sonriendo. Le había encantado aquel perro negro y grande, aunque por ahora no iba a comentárselo a nadie, y mucho menos a Sirius. Ahora entendía los apodos con los que se llamaban entre ellos el grupo de amigos… aunque reprimió una mueca de asco al recordar que a Peter lo llamaban colagusano.

-Uno de muchos, princesa.- casi ladró Sirius ladeando una sonrisa que aún tenía cierto aire canino.

Estelle se estaba preguntando en qué se transformaría Remus y por primera vez se preguntó por qué no les había acompañado aquella noche. James y Sirius habían dicho que se encontraba indispuesto, pero ella había intuido que había algo más importante que tenía que ver verdaderamente con su ausencia aquella noche.

Otro aullido, aún más cercano y aterrador que el último, la sacó de sus tribulaciones, por lo que suspiró de alivio cuando, con emoción contenida, Yasmine se asomó entre los árboles que rodeaban el claro bañado por la luna llena y dijo:

-Aquí están nuestras Hadas de Medianoche, chicos.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo nueve: Noche de Lobos

-Aquí están nuestras Hadas de Medianoche, chicos.

Eran pequeñas, tanto que podían caber en la palma de una mano. Su diminuto cuerpo femenino era de un color azulado y brillaba a la luz de aquella enorme luna llena. Era un espectáculo sobrecogedoramente mágico. Las hadas volaban, y sus alas transparentes y delicadas trazaban en el frío aire nocturno surcos de luz brillantes que componían extraños y bellos dibujos.

Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los chicos pudo decir nada, contemplando maravillados aquel claro dominado por esas pequeñas criaturas mágicas ajenas al mundo, sumergidas en su propio universo de fantasía. Al final, fue Estelle la que rompió el silencio con un triste susurro:

-¿Tenemos que quitarles las alas a esas pobres hadas?

-Les vuelven a crecer, y muy rápido además- sonrió Yasmine, que tenía los ojos brillantes de la emoción- nunca creí que viviría para ver esto- confesó a sus compañeros.

-Son preciosas- dijo Lily sin dejar de mirarlas- pero tenemos que darnos prisa.

De inmediato otro feroz aullido resonó entre los árboles, erizándoles el vello. Se habían olvidado completamente del lobo que les hacía compañía con sus lamentos aquella noche.

-Podíamos hacer algún hechizo de camuflaje, no dejarán que les quitemos las alas así porque sí- dijo Lily a los demás.

-No será necesario- James reclamó la atención de sus compañeros alzando los brazos- espero que seáis conscientes de que esta noche estamos desvelándoos nuestros más escondidos secretos- dijo muy serio.- resulta que podemos coger las alas siendo invisibles.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Estelle con curiosidad. Sirius suspiró, no estaba seguro de que fuera bueno revelar tantos secretos el mismo día, y lo de los animagos había sido totalmente necesario, pero confesarles lo de la capa… miró a James, que también parecía dudar, y luego ambos miraron a las tres chicas.

-¿Y bien?, ¿podemos confiar en vosotras?- preguntó el joven de gafas.

-James Potter, Sirius Black- esta vez fue Yasmine la que habló- somos leales, y no, no vamos a publicar vuestros misteriosos secretos en el Profeta…además, quedan minutos para que las hadas vuelvan a esconderse, debemos darnos prisa.

James miró a Lily, que le devolvió una ofendida mirada cargada de decepción.

-Me duele que pienses que no puedes confiar en mí, James- dijo con amargura sin importarle que hubiera nadie más delante.

-Lily, yo no quería decir eso- se excusó el animago.

-Pues lo has dicho, ¬¬.

-¿Qué es lo que nos queréis mostrar?- interrumpió Estelle apurada, tras escuchar un nuevo y desgarrador aullido. James miró a Lily arrepentido una vez más, y luego buscó algo bajo su capa. Sacó lo que parecía una capa antigua con extraños dibujos y que parecía hecha de un material extremadamente fluido y se la mostró a las chicas.

-¡Una capa de invisibilidad!- exclamó Lily sorprendida, olvidando su enfado.

-¿Es verdadera?- preguntó asombrada Yasmine, acercándose y tocando el ligero, y casi trasparente material del que estaba hecha.

-Totalmente, tiene cientos de años- dijo James sonriendo con orgullo.

-Bien, démonos prisa- apremió Sirius- entraremos de uno en uno en el claro, y cada uno cogerá las alas a un hada. Somos cinco, espero que cinco pares de alas basten, y si no que les den a Gladys y a Begson.- sus compañeros sonrieron conformes.- ¿quién va primero?

Yasmine entró en el claro lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido para no delatar su presencia a las hadas que bailaban ajenas al peligro. Pronto se dio cuenta de que aquellas criaturas, que salían libres una noche al mes durante una hora, estaban tan preocupadas por disfrutar de su libertad que no se habrían dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí aunque no hubiera sido invisible. De todas formas decidió no arriesgarse y permaneció oculta bajo la capa de James. Se acercó a uno de los troncos caídos que había en mitad del llano y vio a un hada sentada en él. Estaba peinando su pequeña y sedosa mata de cabello plateado con unos dedos tan finos como agujas. Esquivó a un grupo de ellas que reían divertidas mientras volaban y, con delicadeza, sacó una mano de la capa y cogió al hada que se peinaba. Ésta se dio cuenta, pero no pareció asustarse y ni siquiera se movió, cosa que extrañó a Yasmine profundamente. Acarició sus pequeñas alas transparentes y, casi de inmediato, se desprendieron del cuerpo del hada sin causarle ninguna clase de dolor. Yasmine hizo levitar las alas apurada y las metió en un botecito de cristal que convocó de la nada. Guardó el bote y luego observó al hada unos segundos. Vio cómo ésta miraba lánguidamente su espalda, y allí donde antes había un par de alas habían comenzado a nacer dos nuevas, jóvenes y fuertes. Yasmine sonrió aliviada y salió del claro lo más rápido que pudo. Con un rápido gesto se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos antes de volver a ser visible a sus compañeros…

Justo y cuando el reloj de oro de James marcaba la una de la madrugada, hubo un súbito revoloteo que pilló a Sirius desprevenido y las hadas desaparecieron. Por fortuna los cinco habían conseguido un par de alas que habían guardado celosamente en sus túnicas.

-Bueno, no ha estado mal- dijo el merodeador de ojos grises mientras se sacudía de encima el polvillo brillante que habían dejado las alas con sus estelas de luz.

-Ha sido genial- corroboró Yasmine, aún emocionada.

-Sí, pero ahora deberíamos irnos, y llegar cuanto antes al castillo- apuró Lily preocupada.

-Pero… ¿y los Winguls? ¿no volverán a por nosotros?- preguntó Estelle sin atreverse a salir del claro.

-Creo que los Winguls estarán preocupados escondiéndose de otra cosa- murmuró James sombrío. Tanto Sirius como él habían visto aquella sombra que los acechaba en la oscuridad, escondida tras los troncos de los árboles.

…

Estaban tan cerca… un pequeño salto y una corta carrera y tendría a uno de ellos entre sus afilados colmillos, saboreando aquella sabrosa carne humana que olía tan bien. Solo necesitaba dejarse llevar por su instinto, no pensar, y sería más lobo, más animal que nunca… ¿Por qué aquella alma humana le ponía tantas limitaciones?

…

-Algo va mal, ¿verdad Lily?- susurró Yasmine a su amiga procurando que ni Sirius, ni James ni Estelle la oyeran, cosa que no era muy difícil, puesto que ahora los dos merodeadores estaban demasiado preocupados por vigilar los alrededores que por echarles cuenta, y Estelle tenía demasiado miedo para pensar, y mucho menos para mantener una conversación con nadie.

-Es un hombre lobo,Yas, y viene a por nosotros- contestó la pelirroja con voz queda, sin especificarle que estaba casi segura al cien por cien de que el merodeador de ojos dorados era el licántropo que los perseguía. Yasmine palideció asustada, pero se repuso casi al instante.

-Pero Estelle odia los lobos, tenemos que salir de aquí- dijo la joven castaña con urgencia.

-Hemos tardado casi tres horas en llegar al claro, y una buena parte la hicimos corriendo, no sé si llegaremos antes del amanecer.- la voz de Lily tenía un matiz de desesperación que su amiga solo le había oído cuando protestaba en quinto y sexto por lo pesado que era James o cuando algún examen le salía mal.

-¿Y los escudos?

-Temporales- respondió Lily- y quebrantables, no creo que el de Estelle aguante mucho tiempo más, los Winguls los debilitaron bastante.

-¿Y en qué estaba pensando Dumbledore?- preguntó la joven ahora enfadada.

-Tal vez Dumbledore no contaba con el lobo.

-¿Lobo? ¿Qué lobo, chicas?- preguntó Estelle de repente, al parecer alertada al oír aquella palabra.- si hay un lobo aquí cerca me muero- dijo muerta de miedo como si no hubiesen estado oyendo los aterradores aullidos durante toda la noche, o tal vez intentando en vano ignorarlos para mantener la calma.

-No te preocupes, Estelle- Lily le pasó un brazo por encima para intentar reconfortarla- no puede quedar mucho para llegar al castillo.- observó a James otear entre los árboles con decisión y por primera vez desde que se había dado cuenta del peligro real que corrían se sintió un poco más segura.

…

Su alma humana se resistía con fuerza, luchando con uñas y dientes para que su parte animal no se lanzara a la yugular de sus amigos. Sabía de antemano que era una batalla perdida, que el lobo salvaje que llevaba dentro acabaría por vencer, pero si les diera un poco más de tiempo para huir, para ponerse a salvo… Llevaba ya un buen rato observándolos, caminando oculto entre las sombras del bosque esperando su oportunidad para saltar sobre ellos, y entonces, justo y cuando un rayo de luna iluminó el blanco y pecoso semblante de la pelirroja de ojos azules, el alma humana flaqueó, y la bestia tomó el control, salvaje, terrible…y letal.

…

\- ¡CUIDADO, ESTELLE!- el gritó de James resonó con fuerza entre los más profundos recovecos del bosque. Él ya había visto a la sombra, sabía dónde estaba, y la había visto saltar con una agilidad sobrenatural hacia la pelirroja, cuyas piernas habían flaqueado de terror y ahora yacía en el suelo demasiado asustada para poder moverse. Pero un gran perro negro había saltado también antes de que el lobo llegara a su presa, y ambos chocaron violentamente en el aire. Oyeron gruñidos, jadeos y mordiscos, y ambos animales cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco dando varias volteretas sobre sus peludos cuerpos enlazados y arrastrando con ellos arbustos y piedras.

\- ¡Sirius!- Yasmine había observado anonadada como el lobo saltaba imponente desde las sombras, y como Sirius se había transformado y se había lanzado hacia él para proteger a Estelle. Había oído el aullido de dolor del perro y el corazón se le encogió en un puño, anegando sus ojos de lágrimas.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya!- gritó James- Lily- cogió a la pelirroja y la zarandeó, ya que parecía confundida y aún miraba la sangrienta pelea entre el lobo y el perro- Escúchame, coged a Estelle, y seguid por aquel camino recto, ¿me oyes, Lily?- puso a la pelirroja en la trayectoria que le había indicado y esperó a que ella cabeceara débilmente para darle a entender que lo había entendido. Yasmine ya había cogido a Estelle, que sollozaba nerviosamente, y había comenzado a correr por el camino que James había señalado pero Lily no se había movido del sitio.

-James… - la joven se negaba a dejar atrás a los dos chicos.

\- Lily, por favor…- la mirada del merodeador de gafas era suplicante- vete…

-No quiero dejarte solo…- oía a su corazón galopando en la garganta y le dio un gran mareo de pensar el peligro que corrían James y Sirius con aquel gigante licántropo de por medio.

\- Estoy con Sirius, somos animagos, y tenemos más fuerza, tal vez la magia ahora no sirva más que para entorpecerlo todo, podríamos fallar- dijo señalando el amasijo de pelos y patas que era la lucha entre los dos animales- vete, Lily, Sirius me necesita.

Lily asintió, tragó saliva dificultosamente y luego cogió de una mano al chico.

-Ten cuidado, por favor, ten mucho cuidado- le rogó.

-Lily, volveré sano y salvo- dijo James sonriendo con seguridad, aunque la sonrisa se tornó en una mueca de dolor al oír el nuevo aullido del perro herido.- cuida de ellas.

-Vete- apremió la pelirroja. James le lanzó una última mirada y se transformó en ciervo, embistiendo con fuerza al lobo, que parecía haberse cansado de pelear y quería terminar de una vez con su molesto enemigo. Lily permaneció unos segundos más observando la encarnizada trifulca, sin decidir qué hacer, pero entonces oyó el grito de auxilio de Yasmine, y se marchó corriendo por el camino en el que se habían perdido sus amigas…

…

-¡Han vuelto!- gritó Yasmine cuando vio aparecer a Lily. La pelirroja contempló compungida como Yasmine y Estelle eran rodeadas por decenas de Winguls, que trataban de llegar a ellas destruyendo el escudo protector que las rodeaba, y que milagrosamente aún funcionaba.- ¡maldita sea!- la chica de ojos castaños lanzaba maldiciones y desmaius a diestro y siniestro, alcanzando a algunos de los diminutos nativos del bosque, pero la mayoría se movían tan rápida y frenéticamente que era imposible acertar en sus pequeños cuerpecitos. Lily no tardó en imitarla, y ayudada por el escudo que aún la protegía logró llegar hasta el centro del círculo, donde se encontraban rodeadas Yasmine y Estelle.

-Esto no va a durar mucho más- vio como el escudo de ambas empezaba a titilar, señal de que en breve estarían a merced de aquellos endiablados seres.- a la de tres- dijo señalando una pequeña apertura entre los Winguls. Yasmine asintió y entre las dos cogieron con fuerza a Estelle- una, dos…¡tres!- al último grito ambas jóvenes se lanzaron de cabeza juntas en la pequeña fisura, llevándose por delante bastantes de los nativos. Siguieron corriendo intentando que sus fuerzas no fallaran, y de vez en cuando lanzaban miradas hacia atrás para comprobar si eran perseguidas.

-¡Tenemos que parar!- gritó entonces Estelle al poco rato, llevándose una mano al costado-no puedo más chicas, no puedo más.

Yasmine lanzó una mirada calculadora a un enorme árbol que se alzaba a la derecha del camino por el que corrían, y entonces, justo y cuando su amiga iba a caer al suelo empujó con fuerza a un lado a Estelle y a Lily, y ella cambió de trayectoria en el último instante. Se agachó ágilmente y cogió una gruesa rama que tenía una forma muy parecida a la del bate de un golpeador.

-No por nada estoy en el equipo de quidditch, malditos bichos- dijo a la vez que descargaba la rama contra el primer de los nativos que apareció y se lanzó hacia ella, rompiéndolo en miles de diminutas astillas (al Wingul, no al bate).

…

Yasmine había lanzado a sus amigas contra un árbol gigante, cuyas raíces se engarzaban de tal manera que dibujaban un enorme hueco que atravesaba el tronco de parte a parte. Lily ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, la fuerza del golpe la lanzó a un lado, llevándose a Estelle tras ella. El árbol se encontraba en el filo de un terraplén, de modo que fueron rodando cuesta abajo hasta llegar a la zona más baja, cubierta de enormes hojas secas y ramitas. Notó un agudo dolor en la cabeza y se llevó las manos a ella. Tenía un feo corte en la frente y el labio le sangraba. Se incorporó contrariada y vio a Estelle escupiendo trozos de hojas. La chica de ojos azules parecía incluso más confusa que ella.

-¡Está loca! ¡La van a matar!- gritó Lily entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Yasmine había hecho. Se incorporó de un salto y comenzó a escalar el empinado terraplén, resbalando una y otra vez- ¡mierda!- exclamó derramando lágrimas de impotencia.

-Lily…- Estelle la había cogido de un hombro y tiraba de ella débilmente.- no podemos subir por ahí.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta y vio el pálido y pecoso semblante de su amiga, que tenía los ojos azules abiertos de par en par, y la cara surcada de lágrimas y sucia de tierra. Su pequeña nariz también tenía una pequeña herida que sangraba.

-Yo…- Estelle apenas podía hablar- soy una cobarde, Lily- dijo sollozando- y débil, no debería estar en Gryffindor- dijo llorando ahora incontroladamente. Lily la miró unos instantes y le pareció tan vulnerable, tan frágil, como cuando se enteró de que su padre había muerto. La abrazó con fuerza, dejando que se desahogara y rogando por que Yasmine saliera de aquella sana y salva.

-Estelle, tú eres muy valiente- le dijo con suavidad, acariciando su mata de pelo rizado- tal vez no de la forma que se entiende normalmente, pero eres muy valiente y fuerte de corazón.

-Tengo miedo, Lily, estoy muerta de miedo- susurró entre hipidos la joven. A Lily se le encogió el corazón, pues en aquel instante entendió que no era a los Winguls, ni a los lobos, a lo que Estelle realmente temía. Entendió hasta qué punto se encontraba perdida su amiga, y lo mucho que las necesitaba a Yasmine y a ella.

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes- Lily le cogió una mano y le dio un suave apretón- yo también tengo miedo muchas veces, pero siempre se pasa.

-Vamos a buscar a Yasmine, Lily- dijo Estelle separándose de ella suavemente- nos necesita.

La chica asintió con una sonrisa y ambas, cogidas de la mano, continuaron a paso rápido el camino siguiendo en línea recta y paralela la cuesta del terraplén.

...

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!- el escudo se había roto, y una de las lanzas de aquellos demonios se había clavado en su brazo izquierdo, provocándole una descarga momentánea que la había dejado aturdida. Por suerte, los gruesos jerséis y la capa de tela dura que llevaba habían amortiguado el pinchazo en gran medida. Yasmine comprendió entonces que lo único que le quedaba era correr, correr y correr hasta llegar al castillo. Y así lo hizo, dio media vuelta y, sorteando raíces, troncos, y arbustos dejó atrás a los Winguls, que no tardaron en seguir sus pasos. Sin embargo, no había avanzado mucho cuando oyó un ladrido muy cerca de ella, y fue una fracción de segundo en la cual giró la cabeza para intentar buscar al perro que había ladrado, el tiempo suficiente para estrellarse contra un arbusto tan alto como ella que parecía haber surgido de la nada. Un arbusto que, para colmo de males, tenía vida propia y cuyas largas y delgadas ramas llenas de espinas se enlazaron en torno a sus tobillos y muñecas, rasgando sus ropas y su piel. Yasmine gritó de dolor, pero volvió a oír el ladrido y abrió los ojos con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban. Vio entonces al gran perro negro en el que Sirius se convertía delante de ella. Parecía que cojeaba de una de las delanteras, y tenía un feo mordisco en el lomo. Pero en aquel momento aquello no parecía importarle, ya que estaba encarando a los Winguls que habían seguido a Yasmine y ahora los amenazaba con violencia. Los nativos parecieron confundirlo con el lobo que vagaba aquella noche por el bosque, y puesto que no parecían ser muy listos pero si tenían el instinto de supervivencia muy desarrollado, se dieron media vuelta y con gritos de guerra y terror desaparecieron saltando a las ramas más altas de los árboles.

-¡Sácame de aquí!- gritó Yasmine, que se retorcía de dolor entre las espinas. El perro borró de su rostro lo que parecía una sombra de sonrisa burlona mientras contemplaba huida de los Winguls y rápidamente se transformó en Sirius.

-¡Yasmine!- exclamó al ver como las ramas la cubrían ya casi por completo. Cogió la varita y lanzó un potente hechizo que desprendió una luz azulada y que congeló la planta, dejando libre a la gryffindor- ¿estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho de ojos grises mientras se inclinaba hacia la joven, que se incorporaba trabajosamente y tenía los ojos llenos lágrimas.

-Me duele- contestó ella sin apenas fuerza.

El animago la observó preocupado. Tenía cortes en las muñecas y tobillos, y en la cara, pero gracias al grueso de sus ropas no eran tan graves como si hubiera llevado la piel desnuda, al igual le había sucedido con las lanzas de los Winguls.

-Vámonos de aquí, no queda mucho para que amanezca- Sirius la cogió de la cintura y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, comenzando a caminar.

-Tú también estás herido…- dijo ella al cabo de un rato, pasando con delicadeza un dedo por encima del antebrazo del animago, que lucía una profunda y sangrante herida que se adivinaba bajo la manga destrozada de su ropa.

-No es nada- cortó Sirius, aunque el dolor que traslucía su rostro no engañó a la joven, que se paró en seco y lo miró ceñuda.

-Sí que lo es- replicó ella con dureza.

-Yasmine, ahora no…- rogó Sirius, que de lo único que tenía ganas era de ponerla a salvo y descansar un rato.

-Puede que no sea suficiente para ti, que no sea más que un capricho o una niñata que no vale ni tres knuts, pero soy Yasmine Ailahn Roberts, y jamás dejaría ni a mi peor enemigo así- replicó testaruda.- Siéntate.

Sirius obedeció, cansado, y sin ni siquiera fuerzas para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando y a qué venía lo que acababa de decir, y se dejó hacer. Yasmine se dio la vuelta bruscamente, deseando con todo su corazón que él hubiera desmentido todo lo que acaba de decir, pero no lo había hecho, simplemente se había callado y se había sentado obedeciéndola, de modo que su silencio confirmaba todas y cada una de las palabras que Claudy le había dicho en el baile. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio un grupo de flores blancas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Recordó una clase de herbología, y que la profesora Sprout les dijo que aquellas plantas, si es que eran esas mismas, tenían propiedades calmantes ante ciertas heridas. Recogió un ramo de ellas y volvió al lugar donde estaba Sirius.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó receloso el animago.

\- Sinceramente no lo sé, tengo una vaga idea, pero por probar…

-¿Y si son venenosas?- preguntó Sirius con una ceja alzada. La respuesta de la chica no lo había dejado más tranquilo. Yasmine miró unos segundos las flores evaluándolas. -¿tú le ves pinta de venenosas? Yo no, me parecen bastante inofensivas la verdad- y comenzó a arrancar los pétalos y a colocarlos sobre la herida, que comenzó a desprender un resplandor del mismo color que las plantas.- ¿y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó al cabo de unos segundos al chico.

\- La verdad es que mejor- respondió él, y era verdad. Aquellas flores le daban un frescor peculiar y calmaban el dolor agudo que sentía. Yasmine sonrió satisfecha y arrancó un trozo de tela de su camisa interior, sin importarle que Sirius estuviera delante, y le vendó el brazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

\- Supongo que por ahora esto bastará- dijo acabando de anudar la tela. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos grises del merodeador fijos en ella. Se ruborizó y trató de apartar la mirada, pero él le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a mantener el contacto visual. Y casi sin darse cuenta, aquella atracción, aquel imán invisible que los unía hizo que sus ojos se encontraran a escasos centímetros, que sus labios se rozaran, primero con timidez, con ternura, disfrutando de cada instante como si fuera único, como si no quisieran que acabara nunca. Después sus bocas se entreabrieron y sus lenguas se enlazaron, disfrutando del sabor, de la piel, del contacto de sus labios. Sirius estrechó con fuerza su cuerpo contra el de la morena sin dejar de besarla y ella enlazó sus dedos en el cabello oscuro de él, acariciando su cuello, su rostro, su espalda… Fue un aullido y un grito desgarrador los que los hicieron salir del trance en el que se encontraban. Habían acabado tendidos en el suelo, él encima de ella y ambos fuertemente abrazados, intentando ser dos en uno. Sirius suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Yasmine, que parpadeó unos segundos y luego se separó de él rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con el lobo?- dijo con la voz aguda y la respiración entrecortada, recordando la pelea entre ambos, y sin llegar a creerse lo que acababa de ocurrir.

…

Retrocedamos ahora al momento en el que James, o Prongs en este caso, había ido a socorrer a su amigo Sirius, o Padfoot, en este caso, que había acabado agotado y exhausto tras el violento encontronazo con el lobo. Tenía heridas que si no eran graves le molestaban bastante, pero aún más le molestaba ver esa parte tan salvaje de Remus convertido en licántropo, cuando normalmente y cuando salía con ellos cada luna llena se comportaba como un lobo pacífico, más humano.

Observó unos segundos al ciervo embestir con su imponente cornamenta al lobo, que parecía no querer rendirse, y que acometía una otra vez cada vez con más violencia. Sirius iba a volver a intervenir para ayudar a su amigo cuando, gracias a su magnífico oído canino, oyó con claridad el grito desesperado de Yasmine. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a James, que también lo había oído, y entonces el ciervo asintió. Sirius, dedicando una última mirada de reproche y disculpa al lobo y al ciervo respectivamente, se perdió entre los altísimos árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

Fue entonces cuando el lobo pareció darse cuenta de que su presa pelirroja ya no estaba al alcance, de que tan solo estaban aquel molesto pero enorme ciervo y él, y que si quería llegar a su delicioso bocado tendría que burlar a su enemigo costara lo que costase. Durante un buen rato decidió seguir cansando a su oponente, que aún lanzaba implacables embestidas, pero que comenzaba a acusar los golpes. De repente, y en un momento de despiste, el lobo trazó una finta demasiado calculada para ser propia de un animal, y esquivó limpiamente al ciervo, que tuvo que parpadear unos segundos para darse cuenta de que el lobo había desaparecido y de que sus amigos volvían a estar en peligro.

…

¡Lo habían conseguido! ¡Estaban viendo el final del Bosque! ¡Iban a llegar a Hogwarts a tiempo para pedir ayuda e ir en busca de Yasmine, de Sirius y de James. Estelle no podía creérselo. Por fin iba a dejar atrás las pesadillas de aquella noche, aquel terrible lobo, los Winguls carnívoros y todo el miedo que había pasado. Tan absorta iba en sus positivos pensamientos que apenas escuchó el chasquido de las ramas romperse en el suelo y el grito ahogado de Lily. Pero entonces sintió una fría mirada amarilla clavada en su nuca y se le erizó el vello de forma instantánea. Sabía de antemano lo que se iba a encontrar tras ella, pero no quería, no podía mirarlo. Tragó saliva dificultosamente y, con los ojos brillando de miedo, se volvió.

Aún estaba lejos, bastante lejos a decir verdad, pero podía ver aquellos dos enormes ojos dorados amarillos en la oscuridad, acosándola, intimidándola. Pudo per como si de un sueño se tratara, a Lily a unos pasos de ella, mirando también al lobo, paralizada de terror. Y fue cuando el gigante animal aulló de forma tan siniestra como llevaba haciendo toda la noche, cuando todo el miedo que sentía escapó de su garganta en forma de un agudo y prolongado grito de terror.

…

Sirius y Yasmine llegaron justo a tiempo para ver correr al lobo tras Estelle, que había reaccionado instintivamente, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo también. El lobo pasó casi junto a Lily sin ni siquiera mirarla, cegado por la otra muchacha pelirroja y el terror que desprendía, que le resultaba más suculento aún que la propia carne de la chica.

-¡Van hacia el lago! ¡En esa zona el bosque termina en el lago! ¡Hay un salto y como no se dé cuenta Estelle caerá al agua!- era James, que acababa de llegar y convertirse en humano de nuevo para advertir a sus amigos. Sirius se transformó de inmediato en el perro negro de siempre y salió corriendo a toda velocidad tras el lobo y Estelle, seguido de cerca James, otra vez con su forma animal.

-¡Vamos, Lily! ¡Tenemos que ayudarles!- gritó Yasmine echando a correr todo lo rápido que podía. Lily la siguió y ambas se dirigieron al lugar donde aún podían ver al perro y al ciervo alejándose.

…

Estelle ni siquiera veía hacia dónde se dirigía, tan solo corría con todas sus fuerzas, olvidando el cansancio, dominada por el pánico y la adrenalina, lo único que le importaba era alejarse aquel horrible monstruo y sortear los árboles y raíces que se interponían entre ella y Hogwarts. Corría incansablemente y sin embargo, la velocidad de un lobo no podía compararse con la suya. Fue entonces, cuando veía su muerte más cerca que nunca, y la boca llena de afilados colmillos del animal casi la alcanzaron, cuando sus pies dejaron de pisar suelo firme y perdió momentáneamente el sentido de la orientación. Segundos después, cayó al agua helada del lago, que se clavó en su piel como cuchillas ardiendo e inundó sus pulmones, quemándola, asfixiándola.

El lobo fue detrás, ni siquiera le importó caer y mojarse, tan cegado estaba por su escurridiza presa, poco después, el perro saltó al agua, y, por último, el ciervo se estrelló en la superficie haciendo que la paz que hasta ahora había reinado en el lago se viera corrompida por visitas inesperadas.

-¡Dios mío, Lily! ¡Están en el agua!- gritó Yasmine desesperada.

-Vamos por aquí, la orilla está cerca.- urgió la pelirroja tirando de su amiga, que se negaba a moverse del sitio- desde allí podremos ayudarlos mejor- insistió.

Rodearon la linde del bosque que daba al lago, que por fortuna no quedaba muy retirada de la orilla, pero los segundos pasaban implacables y no parecía que nadie fuera a salir del agua, cuya superficie estaba adornada con las ondas de la caída de los cuatro cuerpos.

-¡Allí!- gritó entonces Lily corriendo hacia la orilla, mojándose los pantalones. Se quitó la gruesa capa negra y esperó a que el perro negro, que parecía agarrar con los dientes a Estelle del jersey, llegara hasta donde ellas estaban. Lily le quitó la capa mojada a la pelirroja y la cubrió con la suya propia.

-Está inconsciente, pero a salvo- dijo Sirius tiritando, de nuevo con su forma humana.

-Está amaneciendo- hizo notar Yasmine, mientras observaba como el cielo empezaba a clarear- ¿Dónde está James?-preguntó angustiada.

Lily bajó la vista para que no vi las dos gruesas lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Allí- dijo Sirius mientras oteaba la superficie del lago. En efecto, el enorme ciervo se dirigía hacia el mismo lugar que ellos, pero no era un lobo lo que llevaba en su cornamenta, sino un muchacho con las ropas rasgadas y la piel de un feo color azulón.- ya vienen- susurró el moreno con tristeza.

-¿Quiénes?- preguntó Yasmine sorprendida. Estelle hizo unos ruidos con la garganta e inmediatamente después se incorporó sobresaltada, asustándolos a todos y echando agua por la boca.

-¡El lobo!- gritó desesperada. Lily seguía mirando tristemente al ciervo y al muchacho, que ya llegaban a la orilla.

-Oh, no…- Yasmine palideció al ver a Remus Lupin inconsciente, lleno de arañazos, y sujetado ahora por el James Potter humano, entendiéndolo todo de golpe.

Estelle miraba alternativamente a James y a Remus, con los ojos desorbitados como si no entendiera que hacía éste allí, con ellos, cuando debía estar en la enfermería, pero entonces Remus abrió ojos sus dorados débilmente, unos segundos, que bastaron para que Estelle lo comprendiera todo.

-¡No!-gritó con ansiedad, respirando muy deprisa y llevándose las manos a la boca- ¡no puede ser!¡es el lobo!¡es un monstruo!- no pudo decir mucho más, puesto que se oyó un leve y breve estallido y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Detrás de ella estaba Lily, que sujetaba su varita en alto y miraba a sus compañeros con pena.

-No podía dejar que siguiera- dijo simplemente.

-Vamos a la enfermería, chicos- dijo James al cabo de unos largos segundos, con el mismo tono triste que Lily- ya se acabó la noche de lobos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Diez: Té caliente y decisiones equivocadas

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Desde el último pelo de la cabeza hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pie. Era como si le hubieran dado una paliza monumental y le hubieran roto todos los huesos, solo que además, tenía frío. Un frío helado que se repartía dolorosamente por todo su cuerpo con cada mínima respiración. Y lo peor de todo, no se acordaba de nada, pero intuía que algo horrible había sucedido, y esa sensación era incluso más desesperanzadora que el dolor físico que sufría. Abrió los ojos lentamente, intentando enfocar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Estaba en una habitación con el techo muy alto y de color marrón claro, iluminada por la suave luz anaranjada de la tarde. De momento supo que él había estado allí otras muchas veces, que era un lugar conocido, y que sin lugar a dudas se encontraba en una de las camas de la Enfermería. Intentó levantarse pero desistió cuando la sensación de dolor y mareo se multiplicó por mil con ese leve gesto.

-¡Ya era hora, Moony! ¡Creíamos que no te ibas a despertar nunca!- exclamó la voz alegre de Sirius a su lado. Giró la cabeza con cierto esfuerzo y se encontró con los rostros felices de sus tres amigos: Peter, James y Sirius, aunque le pareció detectar cierta tensión en sus sonrisas. Intentó hablar pero la voz no le salió de la garganta.

\- Vamos, no te preocupes, Rem, tienes que descansar- dijo James al verlo mover los labios sin éxito- tráele agua Pet.

Peter desapareció de su campo de visión, regresando al poco tiempo con un vaso de agua que Remus bebió ávidamente. No se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que estaba hasta ese mismo momento.

-¿Qué…qué ha pasado?- preguntó con la voz ronca, como si llevara sin utilizarla mucho tiempo. Sus amigos lo miraron como si no supieran de lo que hablaba.

-No ha pasado nada, Rem, tienes que descansar- repitió James mientras Sirius desviaba la mirada y carraspeaba torpemente.

-¡Decidme qué ha pasado!- exclamó ahora malhumorado y completamente consciente de que sus amigos le ocultaban algo.

-Caray, amigo, que mal carácter- se ofendió Peter, que ya había sido informado de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

\- Sé que ha pasado algo, y no es nada bueno, así que no tratéis de ocultármelo- ladró consiguiendo incorporarse en la cama, y sintiéndose cada vez peor. La imagen de una ventana cegada con trozos de madera acudió a su mente. Se agarró la cabeza, que empezó a dolerle con fuerza y sintió náuseas.

-La enfermera Pomfrey nos ha dado esto para ti, amigo- James le tendió un gran vaso lleno de un líquido humeante que tenía un suave olor a fresas. Sin embargo, Remus no lo cogió.

\- Vamos, te sentará bien, además, con ese olor hasta me dan ganas de bebérmelo a mí, creo que es la primera poción calmante que sabe bien- bromeó Sirius. Remus le lanzó una mirada nada agradable pero cogió el vaso y apuró la poción de un solo trago. El olor engañaba, puesto que el sabor no era para nada bueno, como Sirius había dicho, y sí demasiado amargo y picante, pero de inmediato sintió una especie de cosquilleo extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, calmando parte del dolor que sentía, y dejando aún más latente el sufrimiento que existía en su alma en aquellos momentos. Esta vez fue la imagen de Estelle la que le vino a la mente, una Estelle risueña que le sonreía en la biblioteca.

-¿Y Estelle?- preguntó automáticamente. Observó alarmado como sus amigos palidecían al oír sus palabras, y como sus semblantes se entristecían.

\- Entonces lo recuerdas…- James lo miró compungido.

-¿Recordar el qué?- aunque parte de él no quería oír la respuesta.

\- ¡Qué casi matas a Estelle!- exclamó Peter como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. De inmediato una colleja de Sirius y una mirada asesina de James cayeron sobre él. No le hizo falta mucho tiempo para salir huyendo de la ira de sus despiadados amigos y correr a refugiarse en un lugar seguro. Pero Remus no se dio cuenta de ello. En cuanto escuchó a Peter recordó la carrera persiguiendo a la pelirroja, que había estado a punto de matarla, pero que la caída al lago prácticamente los había salvado. A ella de la muerte, y a él de sentirse aún más monstruo de lo que ya se sentiría el resto de su vida. Sintió como su corazón se encogía de angustia y pena en su pecho.

\- Hice lo que pude…- susurró roto de dolor- intenté evitarlo, pero de verdad que no pude…

-Rem…- sintió la mano de James apretando su hombro, intentando transmitirle apoyo, pero él estaba demasiado hundido como para aliviarse.

\- ¿Lo sabe?- preguntó alzando los ojos dorados a sus amigos. Sirius asintió levemente.-no quería…no quería que se enterase así… ¿cómo se lo ha tomado? - preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, pero anidando una leve esperanza de que se lo hubiera tomado bien.

\- Digamos que a Estelle no le gustan demasiado los lobos- respondió Sirius intentado ser lo más suave posible. Remus no gritó, ni siquiera lloró, pero la cara de angustia, pena y desesperación que se le quedó hizo mucho más daño a sus amigos de lo que lo hubieran hecho las otras dos cosas.

\- Idos- ordenó el joven de ojos dorados dando la espalda a sus amigos y acostándose de lado en la cama.

\- Pero Moony…

\- ¡He dicho que os vayáis!- gritó con rabia.

-¡El horario de visitas acabó hace cinco minutos!- chilló la voz de la enfermera desde su despacho. Ni James ni Sirius pudieron rechistar, y abandonaron juntos la enfermería en un lúgubre silencio.

…

A esa misma hora, tanto Estelle como Lily y Yasmine se encontraban en la sala común, acomodadas en el sofá rojo que había frente a la chimenea. Lily estudiaba un pesado tomo de Encantamientos, pero de vez en cuando lanzaba a su amiga pelirroja miradas de diverso grado de censura, que iban aumentando a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Estelle contemplaba el fuego en silencio y Yasmine leía un entretenido artículo de moda en la revista "Jóvenes Brujas".

-¡Basta, Estelle!- Lily ya se había hartado del mutismo de su amiga. Habían pasado todo el domingo, día siguiente a la fatídica noche, prácticamente durmiendo, pero ahora ya era tarde y la joven pelirroja aún no había abierto la boca para decir ni media palabra seguida. Estelle se giró y la miró confundida, aunque con el cejo levemente fruncido.

\- Tú lo sabías, Lily- dijo al fin, tras unos largos segundos en los que reinó un tenso silencio.

\- Ay, madre- susurró Yasmine alarmada por el tono de amenaza de su amiga, que nunca había oído.

\- Sí, lo sabía, Estelle, ¿y qué?- respondió la pelirroja sin amilanarse.

\- ¡Podías habérmelo dicho! ¡Haberme advertido!- gritó la joven de ojos azules con rabia.

\- Chicas, vamos al cuarto, anda- al contrario que sus amigas, que parecían haber olvidado que estaban en la Sala Común abarrotada de gente, ella si había reparado en las miradas de intriga de sus compañeros de casa ante los gritos de las dos pelirrojas.

\- Sí, vamos- respondió Lily sin dejar de mirar a Estelle enfadada.

-¡Vamos!- Estelle la miraba de la misma manera, retándola.

Yasmine se estremeció intuyendo una tormenta que tal vez durara algo más de cinco minutos, la verdad no le apetecía nada tener que mediar entre sus dos amigas, y mucho menos si ambas se mostraban tan testarudas y cabezotas. Las escoltó hasta su dormitorio, en el que afortunadamente no estaban ni Kate ni Iona, y cerró la puerta añadiendo un hechizo de insonorización para que nadie escuchara la discusión.

-¿¡Y bien!?- empezó Estelle, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡¿Y bien qué?!- Lily estaba empezando a cabrearse de verdad.

-¡Podía habernos hecho daño, y tú no dijiste nada!

-¡Remus jamás nos haría daño! ¡A nadie!- replicó Lily con la cara encendida de rabia.

-¡Es un monstruo!- tanto Yasmine como Lily se quedaron mudas ante la acusación de su amiga. Lily respiró hondo un par de veces, y siguió ahora con voz más serena.

-Es un licántropo, Estelle, un semihumano, no tengo ni idea de cómo llegó a serlo, pero estoy segura de que no está muy orgulloso de ello.

-Eso no cambia las cosas, estuvo a punto de matarme.- le espetó Estelle de mal humor.

-Remus es una buena persona, la otra noche no era él, era el lobo que vive en su interior.

-Creí que estabas enamorada de Potter, Lily, no de Lupin- escupió Estelle. Lily se vio a sí misma dándole una bofetada a su amiga, pero en realidad no lo hizo. No se movió del sitio, tan solo la miró con dolor, y después con profundo desprecio.

-Jamás pensé que esas palabras pudieran salir de tu boca, Estelle. Ahora entiendo por qué dijiste que no deberías estar en Gryffindor- se dio media vuelta y cogió el camisón de debajo de la almohada de su cama, y sin mirar a ninguna de ellas, se metió en el cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta ruidosamente.

-Estelle, no entiendo por qué has dicho eso, ni siquiera por qué has hablado así de Remus, pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Lily, me temo que no puedo entenderte- dijo Yasmine con la máxima delicadeza que pudo.

-Entonces vete a encerrarte con ella al baño- le espetó la pelirroja metiéndose en su cama sin desvestirse. Yasmine cabeceó abrumada, y notó la opresión en el pecho que sentía cada vez que ocurría algo que la disgustaba, así que decidió ir a las cocinas del castillo a por un buen bol de chocolate caliente que la relajara.

…

-Pobre Remus- James y Sirius caminaban hacia la sala común sin mucha prisa, ambos entristecidos por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

\- Va a ser un espectáculo cuando lo vea Estelle, te juro que jamás me esperaba algo así de ella- opinó Sirius sacando el mapa del merodeador del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero- juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- susurró mientras golpeaba el pergamino en blanco.

-¿Qué haces, Pad?- preguntó James intrigado.

\- Ayer por la noche ocurrieron muchas cosas, James- dijo sin poder evitar que sus labios dibujaran una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó el chico de gafas alzando una ceja pero sonriendo también.- no me digas que tú y Yasmine…¡No puede ser!- exclamó James lanzando una estruendosa carcajada- Ya era hora, Pad, ya dudaba de tus facultades- dijo dándole una cariñosa colleja. Sirius lo miró ceñudo.

\- Jamás dudes de las facultades del gran conquistador Black- dijo el moreno muy serio.- aunque yo tampoco me lo creo- confesó sonriendo de nuevo como un niño al que por fin le han dado el caramelo que más quería.

\- ¿Pero para qué quieres el mapa?

\- Para comprobar dónde está mi querida y exótica Yasmine, a ver si quiere repetir. ¿Me dejas la capa?.

Habían llegado a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor, y James ya había dicho la contraseña.

\- Cógela, ¡y date prisa o se te escapará!- exclamó James divertido. Vio a su amigo subir como alma que lleva el diablo las escaleras de las habitaciones de los chicos y después buscó con la mirada a Lily por toda la Sala, sin mucho éxito. Se dirigió al sofá que estaba enfrente de la chimenea y cogió un pesado tomo de Encantamientos de último curso que estaba abierto por la mitad, se echó en el sofá despreocupadamente y ojeó las páginas, cuando descubrió que la propietaria del libro era su encantadora pelirroja. Estrujó el ahora adorado tomo contra su pecho como si fuera ella y después suspiró lánguidamente. Pero se incorporó corriendo y soltó el libro como si quemara cuando vio a Sirius parado delante suya, con una sonrisa burlona y a punto de echarse a reír a carcajada limpia.

\- Creo que necesitas un poco de acción, James, te estás volviendo algo… pasteloso- se mofó el animago de ojos grises ganándose una mirada asesina de su amigo- me voy, ¡mi damisela me espera en la cocina seguramente con una gran jarra de chocolate en sus manos!

\- Si, vete anda, ¬ ¬ -James no pudo evitar sentir un pinchacito de envidia en su enamorado corazón ante la suerte de su amigo.

…

\- ¿Ese chocolate es para compartir?- dijo una seductora y conocida voz a sus espaldas. Yasmine abrió los ojos de par en par y dejó unos segundos el dedo lleno de chocolate en el aire por culpa de la estupefacción, manchándose la minifalda vaquera con una gran gota de éste.

\- Mierda- masculló mientras se volvía en busca de una servilleta. Se encontró de frente con un Sirius Black que le pareció más atractivo que nunca, con aquellos pantalones vaqueros que le resaltaban su estupendo trasero y aquel jersey tan gris como sus ojos marcándole sus bien formados abdominales. Yasmine fue consciente de que se había quedado sin palabras y sin sentido, así que se levantó para disimular y cogió una servilleta de encima de una de las mesas que había tras el merodeador.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?- preguntó mientras se recuperaba de la impresión.

-No lo sabía, no creas que eres la única que viene de excursión a las cocinas de vez en cuando, por cierto, ¿cómo sabías donde estaban las cocinas?- preguntó el merodeador alzando una ceja en señal de sospecha sin mencionar el mapa del merodeador.

\- ¿Acaso crees que los merodeadores sois los únicos que tenéis secretos, Blackito?- mierda, pensó la joven, ¿por qué le había dicho Blackito?

-No me contestes con una pregunta- replicó el merodeador con una sonrisa que nubló aún más los sentidos de Yasmine, ya bastante perjudicada con su mera presencia.

\- El hermano de Estelle se lo comentó de pasada una vez, ya me he dado cuenta de que no son muchos los que conocen la entrada a las cocina.- consiguió responder al final.

\- Hablando de Estelle, ¿cómo está?- preguntó Sirius acomodándose encima de una de las mesas de madera y acordándose de Remus.

\- Rara, jamás la había visto así, no entiendo por qué le afecta tanto que Remus sea un licántropo, incluso se ha peleado con Lily…

-Sí, es muy raro…- comentó pensativo el animago, sintiendo como si un molesto recuerdo acudiera a él como una mosca pegajosa reclamando su atención, pero sin llegar a saber qué era exactamente. Yasmine aún sostenía la servilleta en la mano, y Sirius la miró entonces pícaramente.

\- Si quieres yo te lo limpio- se ofreció el joven con un tono inocente tan falso como un galeón de chocolate. Yasmine sonrió a su pesar y se agachó, mientras limpiaba la gota de chocolate de su falda. Sirius la miró a su vez, y se dio cuenta de lo loco que le volvía la castaña, lo sexi que estaba con aquella minifalda vaquera y aquel escotado jersey rojo que marcaba su pequeña cintura y que resaltaba sus bien formadas caderas. Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba completamente liso y caía a cascadas por su espalda y sus hombros, y aquella sonrisa de gruesos labios rojos que lanzó al animago lo dejaron completamente KO, pero aún más fuera de juego lo dejaron las siguientes palabras de la chica:

\- Henry quiere invitarme a salir- dijo volviendo a coger el bol de chocolate y una cuchara, haciendo un gesto al animago para que se sentara a su lado y compartiera con ella el dulce. Sirius se sentó, intentando controlar el ataque de celos que sentía, pero no probó el chocolate.

\- Y tú le has dicho qué no, ¿verdad?- pero el monstruo verde de los celos era imposible de controlar en aquellos momentos, teniéndola tan cerca, respirando el aroma a vainilla que desprendía y contemplando aquellos enormes ojos marrones de largas pestañas.

\- En realidad aún no le he contestado, dado que el sábado que viene hay partido, y la salida a Hogsmeade es el domingo.- Sirius miró a la joven sin entender el problema. - No sé como terminaremos el partido, puedo acabar en la enfermería- aclaró ella con una sonrisa sin desvelar que en realidad deseaba que se lo pidiera él.

\- Supongo que yo iré con Claudy- pero el merodeador, además pecar de posesivo, no supo apreciar la sutil indirecta de la chica.

\- Perfecto, entonces no hay nada más que hablar- replicó ella ahora enfadada.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Sirius sintiendo como el globo lleno de buenas vibraciones y flirteo que había habido hasta ese momento con Yasmine le explotaba en las narices.

\- ¿A mí? ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?!- sobre todo porque ella ya parecía bastante fuera de sí.

\- No me respondas con una pregunta.- el tono amable había desaparecido de su voz en esta ocasión.

\- Yo hago lo que quiero, Black.

\- Sí, como besarme como me besaste en el bosque y luego salir con un ravenclaw cobarde- le espetó él sin reparar en que ella aún no le había dicho que sí a Henry.

\- Tú me besaste a mí, Black, y por si no lo habías notado, aún no le he dicho que sí, mientras que tú aún sales con tu novia a la que ni siquiera quieres ni deseas.- replicó ella con dureza y señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que no la quiero?- preguntó él siendo consciente de que no iba a arreglar nada formulando esa pregunta, es más, solo podía seguir estropeándolo. Yasmine acusó el golpe como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

\- Tal vez porque tienes que ir buscando consuelo en personas estúpidas como yo- contestó con lágrimas en los ojos y dando media vuelta para salir corriendo de la cocina. Sirius maldijo en voz baja su propio e infantil comportamiento y siguió a la muchacha agarrándola de la muñeca justo en el pasillo que daba a la entrada de la cocina. La aprisionó contra la pared y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos, tal y como había hecho en el bosque.

-No me hagas esto otra vez, Sirius- rogó Yasmine entristecida- otra vez no. El animago contempló a la chica unos segundos, y después la soltó, aunque ella no hizo amago de irse. -una vez me dijiste- susurró con voz suave- que yo no era suficiente para ti, Sirius- dijo recordando aquella noche en las raíces del sauce llorón- déjame ser feliz al lado de alguien qué piense que estamos a la misma altura, que no me recuerde su posición continuamente.

-Yo jamás pensé lo que dije- se sinceró Sirius acercándose a ella.- tú vales mucho más que cualquier mujer que se ponga a tu lado, y por supuesto mucho más que yo. Soy yo quien no está a tu altura.

Yasmine sonrió agradecida por el comentario, pero las palabras de Claudy seguían latiendo como veneno en su corazón, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo e incapacitándola para creer lo que él decía. Deseaba lanzarse al animago y dejarse llevar, tal y como había ocurrido en el Bosque, y llegar hasta donde habrían llegado de no haber sido interrumpidos, pero algo en su interior le decía que si lo hacía se arrepentiría, que lo pasaría peor de lo que ya lo pasó el año anterior. Sin embargo, los labios de Sirius estaban cada vez más cerca y ella no era dueña de sí misma como para poder apartarse. Sintió el cálido aliento del joven sobre sus labios, y luego sintió el beso, la pasión arrolladora que los embargaba, que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Pero segundos antes de que su mente se nublara y no respondiera por completo de sus actos, se separó de golpe del chico.

-No le hagas eso a Claudy- dijo rápidamente, aunque en realidad pensó: "no me hagas eso a mí"- voy a ir a Hogsmeade con Henry, Sirius, es un buen chico, y tal vez todo esto sea un error.

Ahora sí se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo rápida y sigilosamente.

-Tal vez…- murmuró Sirius dando un fuerte puñetazo a la pared y haciéndose mucho daño en los nudillos. Se frotó la mano dolorida unos segundos y después se encaminó a su habitación, en busca de una buena ducha de agua fría.

…

Aquel viernes de casi finales de noviembre amaneció completamente nevado. El castillo parecía cubierto de azúcar glas y los terrenos se encontraban adornados con una gruesa capa de nieve que obligaba a los alumnos a andar con lentitud y pesadez, pero que les recordaba como si de un cartel de luces de neón se tratara que en poco menos de un mes les aguardaban unas deliciosas vacaciones navideñas. Esto no era un gran consuelo para los chicos de séptimo, que veían como los pergaminos, libros, hechizos, pociones y conjuros se les amontonaban sin cesar en los escritorios y como el trabajo se multiplicaba por mil. Veían como los exámenes de final de aquel trimestre y de preparación para los ÉXTASIS se acercaban cada vez más rápido, a una velocidad vertiginosa, y muchos de los jóvenes estaban empezando a acusar tanto trabajo. Era el caso de Estelle y de Peter, por ejemplo. En el caso de la muchacha, que no dirigía la palabra a Lily, y que no quería ver a Remus ni en figurillas, la tarea se le presentaba muy pesada, y así quedó latente cuando aquel lunes por la noche Yasmine fue a visitarla a la biblioteca.

-¿Por qué no vienes y estudias en la Sala Común con nosotras, Estelle?- preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica pelirroja a la vez que vigilaba que la señora Pince estuviera lo suficientemente ocupada para que no las regañara por hablar.

\- No quiero ver a cierta gente, Yasmine- respondió ella secamente.

\- Deberías hacer las paces con Lily- opinó la joven castaña sin dar ninguna clase de rodeos- y no evadir tan descaradamente a Remus, está hecho polvo.

-No entiendo por qué, tiene a su amiguita Shyne pegada a los talones todo el día- respondió de malas maneras Estelle. Yasmine alzó las cejas entre sorprendida y divertida por el comentario de su amiga.

\- Y a ti te encantaría estar pegada a los talones de Remus.- Estelle le lanzó una mirada alarmada.

-¿Estás loca? Si no le he dicho a Dumbledore lo de Lupin todavía es porque no soy una chivata.

\- Creo que Dumbledore ya estará más que enterado de eso, Estelle, si hablaras con él tal vez te podría explicarte como pasó todo.

-No me apetece- replicó- si no te importa, tengo que estudiar.- y sumergió la cabeza en el gran tomo que había encima de la mesa.

Yasmine sabía de sobra que no estaba leyendo ni una palabra, pero decidió esperar a que se calmara para poder indagar sobre aquel inexplicable odio a los licántropos que Estelle tenía. Se levantó y se marchó de la biblioteca segundos antes de que la arisca bibliotecaria llegara hasta la mesa en la que estaban para regañarles.

…

Por otro lado, Remus ya estaba harto de hacer como si estudiara. En realidad no se estaba enterando de nada, y no le merecía la pena seguir fingiendo.

El lunes había salido de la Enfermería, y se había dado cuenta de la verdadera y nueva situación en la que se encontraba a medida que transcurría aquella larga semana. Estelle no lo miraba, no parecía saber ni que existía y además procuraba estar lo más alejada de él que podía. Por no decir que el cerdo de Adrien había aprovechado el inexplicable distanciamiento de los gryffindors para convertirse en la sombra de la pelirroja. Aquello no hacía más que hacerlo sentir un miserable y un ser terrorífico, y no había llegado ni el miércoles cuando ya se planteaba seriamente el irse a estudiar al extranjero.

Aún no había compartido sus dudas con sus amigos, cuando James se levantó de un sofá más aburrido que Snape en una convención de peluquería gritando "¡Guerra de bolas de nieve!" y arrastrando a toda la sala común tras él en busca de la libertad ansiada el viernes por la tarde, así que decidió dejarlo para más tarde. El amplio grupo que lo siguió casi apisona a Yasmine, que acababa de llegar a la Sala Común, justo a tiempo para tirar de Lily y obligarla a acompañarla con los demás, pero la pelirroja no parecía estar de muy buen humor. Se zafó de su amiga y se sentó tozuda en un sillón cerca de la ventana. Yasmine la miró resignada y luego se marchó de la sala común con un grito de "¡bola va!" siguiendo muy de cerca a Iona y Kate mientras ya materializaba una bola de nieve con su varita en el mismo pasillo, y manteniendo las distancias con un Sirius muy interesado en ocupar el espacio a su lado que la pelirroja había dejado. En la Sala Común solo quedaban Remus y Lily. La pelirroja no pareció percatarse de su presencia hasta que el chico no fue a levantarse al poco rato para ir a su cuarto.

-¡Remus!- exclamó sorprendida- creí que te habías marchado tú también, no te había visto.

-Ya ves- el joven de ojos dorados no supo que más decir. Lily se levantó y se dirigió a él resueltamente. Lo agarró de un brazo y Remus se sorprendió de que no le tuviera miedo.

-Vamos a la ventana a ver la guerra de bolas de nieve- Remus se dejó llevar, intrigado, por su pelirroja compañera.- ¿cómo estás?

-En realidad no lo sé- dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿y a ti que te parece, Lily?- preguntó escuetamente a sabiendas de que la pelirroja entendería a que se refería.

-Me parece que lo has tenido que pasar fatal, y que no deberías sentirte mal por lo que eres, tienes mucho que dar, y todas tus virtudes superan con creces tu pequeño y peludo problema- dijo guiñando amistosamente uno de sus preciosos ojos esmeralda. A Remus le hizo mucha gracia que la chica utilizara las mismas palabras que James para definir su licantropía, al final iba a resultar que si que estaban hechos el uno para el otro…

-Pero soy un monstruo…- se quejó el joven, a la vez que observaban como todos sus compañeros llegaban a la carrera a la orillad del lago, capitaneados por James. Lily dio un achuchón cariñoso al chico.

-Pues a mí me pareces un monstruo realmente atractivo- bromeó. Remus sonrió por primera vez en todo el día.

-A ti, pero a Estelle…

-No entiendo a Estelle, Remus, y creo que voy a tardar en entenderla, nosotras tampoco estamos en nuestro mejor momento...- repuso ella desviando la mirada de la del chico, repentinamente aguada. Remus adivinó la tristeza que impregnaba sus palabras.

-Yo sí lo entiendo, siempre ha sido igual…- en los terrenos del castillo, decenas de chicas tiraban bolas de nieve a James y a Sirius. James parecía estar encantado, pero no le facilitaban la tarea de hacer una bola gigante para tirársela a Sirius, que a su vez estaba demasiado ocupado tirando nieve a Yasmine sin descanso, que cuando se cansó de ser bombardeada por el atractivo moreno sacó su varita y lo convirtió en muñeco de nieve, cosa que le pareció muy divertida porque no podía parar de reír al verlo así. Pero entonces James terminó su bola y la lanzó a Peter, que como de costumbre se agarró a la cintura de Yasmine (el muñeco de nieve que era Sirius se convirtió en un muñeco diabólico de película de terror que comenzó a perseguirlos también) y la bola los arrastró a los dos ladera abajo. Casi sin darse cuenta, Lily y Remus estaban riendo a carcajada limpia tras contemplar la escena.

-A Yasmine no le va a gustar nada eso- opinó Remus limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos- como pille a James lo mata.

-A lo mejor consigue echarle las culpas a Sirius y todo…

-O tal vez se lleve a Peter por delante.

En efecto, vieron a Yasmine salir a toda velocidad de la montaña de nieve que se había formado y empezó a estrangular a Peter con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando el muchacho ya estuvo lo suficiente morado fue en busca de James, y comenzaron una extraña carrera llena de bolas de nieve, zancadillas y que finalizó con un placaje de Sirius a la chica, ya que al fin había conseguido deshacerse del hechizo y volvía a ser el Sirius de siempre.

-Me ha dado frío y todo, con tanta nieve, ¿quieres un té?- Remus asintió aún divertido y siguió mirando la trifulca, a la que se habían incorporado todos los gryffindors y ahora hacían un sándwich humano con Sirius, Yasmine y James en el fondo. Remus oyó un tintineo y se giró para ver a la pelirroja acercándose a él.

-No creo que valga para camarera- Lily iba con dos pequeñas tacitas de té, una en cada mano, pero ambas temblaban notoriamente- tengo un pulso horrible.

Y justo antes de que llegara hasta el chico, se tropezó con un libro que alguien había dejado tirado en medio y lanzó el líquido ardiendo al jersey de Remus, que gritó de dolor. Lily chilló asustada y ayudó al joven a quitarse el jersey con urgencia, que se le quedó atascado en la cabeza. Cuando al fin consiguió quitárselo Lily exclamó "¡aquamenti!", con demasiada fuerza, y un chorro de agua helada bañó al merodeador, que puso las dos manos a modo de escudo de manera que el chorro de agua rebotó a Lily, que se empapó al instante. Cegada por el agua, avanzó a tientas y se chocó con Remus, que para evitar que se cayera al suelo la cogió con fuerza y la hizo dar una pirueta en el aire, aterrizando en un sofá, Remus encima de Lily, y ambos riendo estruendosamente.

Un carraspeo para nada discreto apagó sus risas de inmediato.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- James Potter los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, escoltado por Sirius y Yasmine, que parecían bastante asombrados por la escena, y el resto de la sala común de gryffindor, que no entendían que hacía Lily, la eterna conquista de James, mojada de arriba abajo, y abrazada a Remus, uno de sus mejores amigos, que además presumía de pectorales al aire. No arregló mucho las cosas que en ese momento llegara Estelle y se abriera paso entre la multitud para contemplar flipándolo en estéreo la escenita que al día siguiente estaría en todas las portadas de las revistas sensacionalistas de Hogwarts, o por lo menos en boca de todo el colegio.

…

Era el primer sábado de la temporada de quidditch, y los jugadores de gryffindor se enfrentaban al equipo de ravenclaw, que aquel año tenía una plantilla fuerte y se postulaban como futuros ganadores de la copa de quidditch de ese año. El ambiente deportivo y alegre ya se palpaba durante el desayuno aquella mañana: las jovencitas saludaban coquetas a los mejores jugadores de sus casas para después salir corriendo mientras reían nerviosamente, los jugadores apenas probaban bocado, las banderas rojas y amarillas de gryffindor ya ondeaban con alegría haciendo sombra a las azules y plateadas del equipo de ravenclaw, y los componentes de cada casa se miraban entre ellos con malas pulgas. Era la esencia de cualquier partido de quidditch en Hogwarts. A la cabeza del equipo de Ravenclaw, Adrien Wilkinson, buscador, lucía una nerviosa pero bonita sonrisa y se dejaba mimar por Estelle, que le daba un fuerte abrazo. Henry, cazador, también estaba nervioso, pero el quidditch era algo que le apasionaba y no le gustaba perder. Sonrió a Yasmine, que se acercaba a su mesa, ya con el uniforme puesto y con el largo cabello castaño recogido en una trenza a sus espaldas. Ella si estaba pálida y ojerosa, ya que los nervios de su primer partido estaban haciendo acto de presencia, y además parecía haber contraído una fuerte gripe. -¿Qué te ha pasado?- preguntó el ravenclaw mientras Yasmine se sentaba a su lado.

-Pues que ayer nuestro capitán tuvo un ataque de locura y nos mandó a todos a jugar con la nieve- respondió mientras estornudaba sin mencionar que James no había obligado a bajar a nadie- no sé como estuvo la verdad…

\- Bueno, entonces será aún más fácil ganaros- dijo muy serio Henry.

\- ¿Pero qué te has creído?- preguntó ella dándole un suave puñetazo en el brazo y pinchándole con un dedo en el costado.

\- ¡Era broma! ¡Era broma!- chilló el joven mientras se retorcía por las cosquillas en la silla.

-Dan ganas de vomitar- opinó Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz gangosa mientras veía como los dos jóvenes reían.

\- Pued a bí be padece que hacen buy buena padeja- opinó James con la nariz ultra colorada y los ojos llorosos, para picar a su amigo.

\- Tú calla, que así no vas a ver ni las bludgers, ¿cómo no te acordaste de que el partido era hoy?- reprochó Sirius, a quien también se le había olvidado que la batalla de bolas de nieve era opcional.

\- Deberíamos tobarnos una poción pada el catado antes del padtido- dijo James sin contestar. No le gustaba que pusieran en entredicho su valía como buen capitán, y a él nunca se le olvidaba un partido.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, voy a por Yasmine. – y sin mediar más palabra se levantó y cogió a la chica de un brazo, y la arrastró fuera del comedor. Yasmine pataleó todo lo que pudo, pero hasta que no lo amenazó con castrarlo de la forma más dolorosa, terrible y cruel, no la soltó.

\- Caray, que carácter, mira que nuestros hijos tienen que tener unos bonitos genes, y con esa lengua... – dijo sin poder ocultar un atisbo de sonrisa divertida.

\- No tendría hijos contigo ni aunque…

\- ¿Ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra? Eso ya está muy visto. Así que va en serio, ¿no?

-¿El qué? ¿Lo de castrarte?- preguntó Yasmine confundida.

\- Aaaay, Yasmincita, luego hablas de mi neurona… hablaba de Henry.- aclaró el merodeador, mientras veía como el equipo al completo menos Remus los seguían a la enfermería.

\- Henry es un buen chico- respondió ella tozuda.

\- ¡No seas monotemática! ¡Eso no lo es todo! Mira nena que al no estar conmigo te estás perdiendo una de las siete maravillas del mundo…

\- Que humilde.- observó ella sarcásticamente.

\- La humildad se la dejo toda a tu Henry.

-Pues genial- y sacándole la lengua, entró en la enfermería dándole con la puerta en las narices. La señora Pomfrey les dio a cada uno un gran vaso de poción que echaba demasiado humo y tenía un fuerte sabor a pimienta, que desgarró la garganta de los chicos pero que hizo efecto a los pocos minutos. Los jóvenes la oyeron despotricar sobre la nieve y la irresponsabilidad de la juventud de aquellos días y de la locura de celebrar los partidos de quidditch en pleno invierno. El último en llegar al vestuario de Gryffindor fue Remus, que miró a James esperanzado de que le dirigiera tan solo una mirada, pero el capitán ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de que existía.

Aquella noche se habían acostado sin mediar palabra. James no atendía a razones, y ahora volvía a estar peleado con Lily, que lo llamó cabezota cientos de veces mientras aporreaba el cuarto de los chicos esperando que James saliera para explicarse. La pelirroja desistió al final, y amenazó a James con no volver a dirigirle la palabra en su vida y que nadie la hacía arrastrar su dignidad de esa manera y con tan pocos resultados. De manera que Lily acudió al partido acompañada de Iona y Kate, y Estelle, que tras la escenita ya no solo no le hablaba sino que además había dejado de sentarse con ella, fue vista en las gradas acompañada de Anaïs y Lauren Hill, una chica de Hufflepuff bastante popular y algo entendida.

-¡Los jugadores de Gryffindor entran en el campo!- exclamó una limpia voz masculina desde el palco de los profesores. Era Marc Jordan, un chico negro y delgado con una delgada y larga trenza a sus espaldas.- encabezados por el gran capitán: James Potter, de cazador, escoltado por sus inseparables amigos Remus Lupin y Sirius Black- James saludó efusivamente a Sirius, dejando olvidado a Remus, y después alzó la mano saludando a su público, en especial a un grupito de admiradoras que gritaban su nombre y sus diversas fantasías amorosas con el chico. (¡Quiero un hijo tuyo! ¡quiero casarme contigo!)- le siguen los dos nuevos golpeadores, la encantadora Yasmine Roberts y el inconfundible Peter Wilson, la guardiana, Martha Valec, y para terminar, la jovencísima Michelle Roberts como buscadora- en las gradas, las bufandas y banderas de Gryffindor ondearon con fuerza mientras los vítores se alzaban entre la multitud, alabando a su equipo, que prometía ser el mejor desde hacía unos cuantos años. Por otro lado, las gradas de Slytherin brillaban ese día de azul y plateado, aunque también había banderas de la propia casa, y en las gradas de Hufflepuff, un grupito de niñas gritaba a coro los nombres de los tres cazadores de Gryffindor como si les fuera la vida en ello, mientras que el resto estaba bastante dividido, unos iban con Gryffindor, otros con Ravenclaw, y otros eran totalmente neutros.

-¡Vamos a demostrar lo que sabemos!- gritó James a su equipo mientras alzaba un puño triunfador en el aire. Lily rodó los ojos desde las gradas al ver el gesto, pero al resto de admiradores no hizo más que animarlos aún más y calentar el ambiente si no lo estaba ya suficiente caldeado.

-¡Síiiiiii!- gritó el resto del equipo, excepto Yasmine, a la que aquellas cosas les daba mucha vergüenza, y Remus, a quien James no había mirado desde la noche anterior y no le apetecía para nada seguirle el rollo aquel día.

-¡Este chico si sabe como animar a su equipo, y a su afición!- gritó Marc con alegría. A pesar de pertenecer a Hufflepuff, era fiel admirador del equipo de Gryffindor, y era bastante imparcial en ese aspecto, excepto cuando jugaban contra su casa- Mi hermano Lee estaría orgulloso, hace ya años que terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts, ¡y era un león de tomo y lomo!- exclamó aumentando los vítores de los gryffindors.

-¡Jordan! Cíñase al día de hoy y narre la entrada del equipo de ravenclaw- regañó McGonagall haciendo centrarse al muchacho.

-Y entran en el campo el equipo de Ravenclaw, que solo ha realizado un cambio en la plantilla este año: ¡Anaïs Martin! Como nueva cazadora del equipo, completando el trío junto a Henry Bitterman y Olympia Rivers.- A Yasmine casi se le descuelga la mandíbula del asombro, mientras que Sirius parecía alegrarse bastante de la elección, ya que oteaba la salida del vestuario de Ravenclaw esperando con una sonrisa a que salieran la nueva jugadora. En el campo entró Adrien a la cabeza de su equipo, y después, en formación de V, le siguieron los tres cazadores.- como bateadores tenemos a los ágiles gemelos Laffaguen- Richard y Tommy Laffaguen, dos muchachos altos y desgarbados, con el mismo pelo negro y ralo y los mismos dientes desiguales, que contrastaban bastante con el resto del equipo, entraron en el campo tras los cazadores. –a la cabeza del equipo, el mejor buscador del año pasado, ¡Adrien Wilkinson!- centenas de gritos histéricos procedentes de jovencitas sobre hormonadas gritaron hasta quedarse afónicas. James y Sirius miraron ceñudos a Adrien, ningún niñato prepotente y maleducado les quitaba protagonismo, y Remus cruzó una lobuna mirada con el joven, que sonrió suficiente en señal de victoria, y le guiñó un ojo socarrón.- y en último lugar nos encontramos a la siempre despierta Hikaru Chang- una bajita pero ágil asiática entró en el campo dando pequeños saltitos de emoción.

Los dos equipos se colocaron frente a frente, y el árbitro, o mejor dicho, la árbitra, Ada Millow, para sorpresa de todos, obligó con su estruendosa y potente voz que los capitanes se dieran la mano. James estrechó la mano de Adrien con excesiva fuerza, pero a pesar de ello, el ravenclaw no perdió ni un atisbo de aquella petulante sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-Ada, a ti no te gusta el quidditch- le comentó divertida Yasmine mientras el resto de su equipo ya se elevaba en el aire. La profesora rezongó sobre los favores y las apuestas que hacía con Dumbledore y luego la obligó a subir a su escoba de un manotazo.

-¡Y el partido comienza!- exclamó Jordan tras el largo pitido del silbato de Ada- … y Potter coge la quaffle a una velocidad increíble! Escapa de una bludger malintencionada de Richard Laffaguen, ¿o era Tommy? ¡Qué más da! Por los pelos… pasa la quaffle a Black, que es seguido muy de cerca por Potter, y precedido por Lupin, ¿qué nos tienen preparados esta vez este magnífico y compenetrado trío?

Henry y Olimpya se colocaron a ambos lados de Sirius, que aún sostenía risueño la quaffle, y comenzaron a presionarlo para que soltara la pelota colorada, pero Sirius hizo un suave y elegante movimiento para apartar un molesto mechón de sus ojos grises y… se dejó caer de la escoba. Todo el estadio contuvo un grito ahogado, incluso los dos cazadores de ravenclaw se asustaron, pero el merodeador estaba agarrado al palo de la escoba con ambas manos y la pelota ya trazaba un arco perfecto hacia Remus, que se enganchó con fuerza de las piernas al palo de la escoba y se descolgó de ella, cogiendo la quaffle y recuperando su posición original rápidamente. Para entonces James ya se encontraba cerca de los aros de gol, guardados por la pequeña e incontrolable Hikari, que se movía frenéticamente de un aro a otro. James recibió la quaffle de Remus que la lanzó con más fuerza de lo normal, y el chico de gafas trazó una serie de fintas que despistaron a la oriental de manera que se adelantaron rápidamente en el marcador.

-¡ 10-0 para el equipo de Gryffindor! Menuda exhibición de estos tres ases del quidditch- exclamó Jordan desde el palco, pero pronto su voz se vio ahogada por el clamor de la afición rojiamarilla.

\- ¡Así como no nos va a gustar el quidditch!- exclamó una jovencita histérica muy cerca de Lily, que se tapó los oídos malhumorada, no iba a negar que James en acción era muy pero que muy apetecible…pero seguía sin entender que le veían a aquel estúpido y peligroso jueguecito.

\- ¡La quaffle pasa a manos de Bitterman, que parece decidido a empatar el marcador!- Jordan prosiguió con su narración- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué cerca le ha pasado esa bludger!- en efecto, una bludger peligrosa se había interpuesto en su camino, obligándolo a frenar la escoba bruscamente. Yasmine le lanzó una encantadora mirada de disculpa que él aceptó de buen grado con una sonrisa condescendiente, y que puso de muy mal humor a Sirius- y pasa el balón a Martin, que se luce como cazadora por primera vez, avanza lentamente entre los jugadores, parece que está buscando un recorrido estable hasta llegar a los aros de gol, ¡y Black y Lupin han ido a hacerle una pequeña visita!

\- Hola, Anaïs, ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Sirius, que a pesar de ir sobre una escoba a considerable velocidad seguía manteniendo aquel aire rebelde y seductor que volvía locas a las chicas.

\- Ni se te ocurra Sirius, ni a ti, Remus, no voy a soltar la quaffle por nada del mundo- y dio un acelerón que pilló por sorpresa a los dos chicos, haciéndoles dar una vuelta sobre sus propias escobas debido a la ráfaga de aire que levantó. Ambos chicos se miraron unos segundos y luego asintieron, persiguiendo decididos a la chica morena.

\- ¡Esa bludger ha sido dura!- exclamó entonces el comentarista. El estadio entero gimió de dolor al ver una bludger rozar la escoba de Anaïs, que se tambaleó en el aire y soltó la quaffle para poder agarrarse con las dos manos al palo de su escoba- ¡buen trabajo de Roberts!- Yasmine ignoró la mirada de reproche de la ravenclaw y siguió buscando bludgers que desviar de sus compañeros, trabajo que no le estaba siendo muy fácil, pues los Laffaguen instigaban cada vez más a sus cazadores, y ahora iban a por su hermana, que había aumentado su velocidad hacia un punto en concreto del campo. Adrien la siguió con rapidez, pero frenó en seco al darse cuenta de que era un señuelo.

\- ¡Me encanta despistarles!- rió Michelle divertida, pero de inmediato abrió la boca, sorprendida, pues una bludger se dirigía a ella mucho más rápido de lo que debía. Se quedó paralizada, y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto… que nunca llegó. Oyó un golpe sordo muy cerca de su cabeza y abrió los ojos, descubriendo a su hermana mayor con el bate en alto y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Hermanita ten cuidado, no puedo estar en todos los sitios a la vez, ¡y busca la snitch antes que Wilkinson o perderemos!- exclamó la gryffindor alejándose velozmente de allí. Pero Henry no parecía dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, y tras el segundo gol de los gryffindor, se hizo con la quaffle y atravesó el campo tan rápido y tan ágilmente, que ni siquiera dio tiempo a parpadear ni una sola vez a los espectadores cuando ya había marcado dos veces.

-¡Y Henry empata el marcador!- la afición de ravenclaw vitoreó a su cazador con fuerza, mientras la guardiana gryffindor Martha Valec lanzaba un grito frustrado al aire.- ¡pero ahí vuelven a la carga! Black tiene la quaffle y avanza implacablemente por el campo. Y llegan Olimpya y Anaïs, vaya, parece que lo están despistando entre las dos- una ola de risas inundó el campo, ya que Sirius parecía estar encantado con la nueva compañía femenina.

Yasmine estuvo muy tentada de lanzarles una buena bludger, Sirius incluido, pero se contuvo pensando que debían ganar el partido y que no lo conseguirían con un cazador menos… voló entonces con rapidez para defender a James que era acosado por dos bludgers pesadas de los Laffaguen. Una vez James se hubo librado de aquellas diabólicas pelotas, se colocó justo encima de Sirius, que seguía escoltado por las cazadoras de ravenclaw, y silbó. El chico de ojos grises pareció no darse cuenta, aparentemente, pues siguió conversando animadamente, aunque con el segundo y menos paciente silbido de James exclamó:

-James, hermano, ahora estoy ocupado con estas dos monerías, ¿Qué quieres?- James lo miró exasperado.- ¡ah, claro! ¿me disculpáis chicas?- preguntó educadamente. Entonces, con cierto cuidado, y ante la sorprendida mirada de las cazadoras, se puso de pie en el palo de su escoba, que siguió su recorrido en línea recta, y James a su vez se descolgó como antes había hecho Remus, aceptando la quaffle de buen grado y acelerando hacia los aros de gol. Sirius, por su parte, se dejó caer en el palo de la escoba justo a tiempo para no estrellarse con una de las gradas de la afición de gryffindor, que ya tenía a sus admiradoras casi desmayadas por la acción del atractivo muchacho.

-¡Un partido realmente entretenido, si señor!- exclamó Marc Jordan riendo a carcajadas. James marcó el siguiente tanto, y Sirius y Remus lo imitaron momentos después, pero las cazadoras de ravenclaw parecían haber despertado, pues ayudando a Henry, consiguieron igualar el marcador no sin cierta dificultad. James buscó con la mirada a Michelle, su buscadora, y su corazón se encogió en un puño cuando la vio lanzarse en picado hacia las bases de uno de los postes de gol. Adrien no tardó en ponerse a su altura, y pronto todo el campo se vio volcado en aquel duelo de buscadores que perseguían a la diminuta y escurridiza snitch. Llegaron a la misma vez al suelo, y ambos ascendieron a la misma vez, trazando giros en espiral con ángulos idénticos, fusionándose como si fuesen dos en uno y sin disminuir la velocidad en ningún momento. James cruzó los dedos, o conseguían la snitch, o perdían el partido, y entonces, cuando creyó que no podría aguantar más los nervios, Michelle incrementó la velocidad en el escaso metro que los separaban de la snitch y alargó el brazo por delante del rostro de Adrien. Todos vieron como el ravenclaw hizo un brusco gesto de frustración, y como Michelle lanzaba al aire un feliz grito de victoria. Las gradas de Gryffindor se vinieron abajo, la profesora McGonagall gritó de alegría. La snitch era suya. Gryffindor había ganado su primer partido de la temporada.

…

Los gritos, los cánticos y los vítores fueron mucho más estruendosos cuando el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor al completo entró en la Sala Común. En las mesas de la sala habían aparecido numerosas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y vasos. Un grupo de alumnos cogió a Michelle en volandas, que hasta ahora había ido abrazada por un pletórico James, y comenzaron a vitorearla aún con más ahínco. Era la nueva estrella de un equipo que había demostrado aquel día ser uno de los mejores buscadores que Hogwarts había tenido hasta entonces.

-¡Eres la mejor, hermanita!- exclamó Yasmine, alzando en el aire una gran jarra de espumosa cerveza.

-¡Esa es mi Michelle!- gritó James chocando su jarra con la de Yasmine. Sirius aprovechó la emoción de la chica de ojos cafés para cogerla de la cintura y bailar un vals imaginario con ella.

-Tú también has estado muy bien, nena- le dijo suavemente al oído, ambos se habían quedado en un rincón solitario de la sala, conducidos por el baile de Sirius.

-Gracias, Black- respondió ella con las mejillas encendidas y los ojos brillantes por la bebida. Se estremeció cuando el animago comenzó a depositar pequeños y suaves besos en su cuello, ascendiendo hasta la oreja, a la que regaló unos deliciosos segundos.

\- ¡Basta, Sirius!- exclamó ella sin poder aguantar- me haces cosquillas. Y no deberías dar estas exhibiciones en público- le regañó sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Si quieres podemos ir a algún lugar más privado…- el joven puso cara de cachorrito bueno, y se dispuso a seguir con la agradable tarea de ponerla aún más nerviosa cuando alguien los interrumpió con una tosecita enfurruñada.

-Lily…- Yasmine se separó del animago, con cierta desgana, a decir verdad.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Yas- repuso la pelirroja lanzando a Sirius una mirada de advertencia.

-Hasta luego, princesa- el chico de ojos grises besó tiernamente la mejilla de Yasmine para después acompañar a James en un victorioso cante.

-Para mí es solo aire- dijo Lily imitando la voz de Yasmine y repitiendo la frase que su amiga había dicho hacía tan solo un par de semanas atrás- ¿no crees que deberíais conteneros un poco? No creo que haga falta que te recuerde que Sirius tiene novia- le espetó mientras la arrastraba fuera de la sala común, tras lanzar una aireada mirada a James, que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarla.

-Es que…es superior a mí- se lamentó Yasmine, con la cara colorada y gesto arrepentido- de verdad que lo intento, pero es tan…

-¿Irresistible?- terminó Lily pesarosa. Yasmine asintió mirando a su amiga confundida- lo sé, lo sé… - y su voz adquirió un matiz de tristeza que no había tenido hasta ahora.

-¿James es para ti irresistible?- preguntó la morena con picardía, intentando suavizar el estado de ánimo de su amiga.

-Lo es- reconoció Lily mirándola enfadada- pero al contrario que tú, mientras siga comportándose como un estúpido rencoroso y cabezota no va a tener nada de mí… Yasmine- dijo esta vez con cansancio, deteniéndose en frente de una ventana que daba al frío paisaje invernal- ten mucho cuidado, te vas a hacer daño. ¿Por qué aún Sirius no ha dejado a Claudy?

-No lo sé… tal vez…tal vez no pretenda dejarla- dijo titubeante y con los ojos llorosos- tal vez yo vuelva a ser el estúpido consuelo o un inútil juguetito con el que divertirse un rato- la rabia la invadió al recordar las supuestas palabras de Sirius en boca de Claudy.

-Deberías dejárselo claro, Yas, o ella, o tú, pero no dejes que te use. Sé que Sirius es un buen chico, pero… a veces dudo de las buenas intenciones de los hombres.

-Hablas como mi abuela, Lyls- bufó Yasmine, ahora casi riendo. Lily estalló en risas al oírse a sí misma.

-Tal vez me esté volviendo vieja demasiado rápido.

-¿Pero qué dices? Entonces me vas a decir tu secreto para mantenerte así, cariño- dijo Yasmine mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, haciendo que Lily riera aún más fuerte.

-Bueno…- suspiró Lily al cabo de un rato, mientras recuperaba la respiración y se agarraba el estómago con las dos manos- prométeme que vas a tener cuidado con él…

Yasmine asintió con cara de niña buena, y la cogió de las manos.

-Y tú prométeme que hablarás con Estelle, y que haréis las paces lo antes posible- repuso Yasmine. Lily la miró fijamente unos segundos, y después la abrazó con cariño.

-Te lo prometo- le susurró al oído deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder ser capaz de ello.

…

Tan sólo había tres personas que no disfrutaban de la victoria de Gryffindor. Dos de ellas estaban en aquel mismo momento inmersas en una espesa bruma brillante y grisácea que los agobiaba cada vez más.

-¿Estás seguro de que era así, Remus?- preguntó Shyne acalorada mientras agitaba una poción en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.- cada vez hay más humo.

\- Shyne… No se me dan bien las pociones- repitió por centésima vez el licántropo mientras leía apurado un largo pergamino lleno de ingredientes y pasos de la elaboración de la poción revitalizadora que despertaría a Gladys y Robert de su largo sueño.

\- Lo sé, por eso estoy ayudándote- repitió ella también por centésima vez.- pero no debe quedar mucho… llevamos en esta mazmorra desde que acabó el partido- se quejó la joven.

\- Aquí dice que hay que remover durante un cuarto de hora, y después añadir el polvo de las alas de las Hadas, no queda mucho- repuso Remus mientras cogía los botecitos de las alas y las vertía en un almirez de madera de color avellana y comenzaba a convertirlas en polvo. Transcurrieron unos minutos en los cuales ninguno de los dos habló, cada uno concentrado en su tarea. Fue cuando Remus miró calculadoramente su reloj cuando le indicó a Shyne con un rápido gesto que dejara de mover la poción, que de repente cesó de emitir aquel espeso vapor gris.

\- ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Remus con avidez.

-¿Cómo? ¡Acabas de mirar la hora en tu reloj!- exclamó su amiga confundida.

\- ¡Dímelo!- chilló Remus impaciente.

\- Pues…ahora mismo acaban de dar las ocho- Remus exclamó una maldición por lo bajo y cogió el almirez corriendo, vertiéndolo rápidamente en el caldero. Se oyó un sonido de succión, y ambos jóvenes se asomaron intrigados para ver su contenido. La poción cambiaba de color a la velocidad de la luz, pasaba por el verde, el rojo, el morado, el amarillo y toda una amplia paleta de los más diversos colores vertiginosamente, y siempre con un matiz brillante. Cuando la velocidad del cambio de colores fue tal que tuvieron que dejar de mirarlo o se marearían, se oyó un fuerte chasquido y la habitación entera se llenó de pequeñas estelas brillantes y de miles de colores que los envolvieron en una nube de luces multicolor.

-¡Es precioso!- exclamó Shyne extasiada… Remus sonrió melancólico, aquel espectáculo le había recordado a alguien cuyo rostro siempre estaba adornado con una luminosa sonrisa, alguien que le tenía tanto miedo y desprecio que ya jamás, jamás volvería a sonreírle como antes.

…

La otra persona en cuestión, que además era protagonista del pensamiento de Remus en ese momento, era Estelle, y ahora curaba las heridas que el orgullo dañado de Adrien sufría.

-¡Maldito estúpido!- gritó el ravenclaw golpeando con violencia un muro del castillo. Se encontraban en uno de los jardines que rodeaban Hogwarts, lugar al que había decidido ir para estar a solas un rato, aunque Adrien no parecía muy por la labor de hacer que fuera un momento agradable.

\- Adrien… - Estelle se cargó de paciencia, como llevaba haciendo desde el final del partido en el que había encontrado al ravenclaw con un rostro crispado por la rabia de haber perdido su primer partido de quidditch, y además contra los merodeadores.

-¡Ese estúpido egocéntrico de Lupin!- gritó el joven sin oírla.

\- ¡Ha sido Michelle la que ha cogido la snitch, Adrien!- chilló ella sin creerse que el ravenclaw acusara a Remus de su derrota.

\- ¿¡Y él no ha marcado no!? ¿Por qué lo defiendes?- preguntó con un tono más celoso del que a Estelle le hubiera gustado oír.

\- ¡Claro que ha marcado! ¡Y James! ¡Y Sirius! ¡Por Merlín, Adrien, no le defiendo!- exclamó conteniendo un escalofrío de terror que pasó desapercibido al chico.

\- Tal vez…si yo jugara de cazador, tal vez…- parecía meditar la opción con demasiada seriedad, y por un momento Estelle se sorprendió de lo loco que parecía.

-¿Cazador? ¡Eres buscador, Adrien! ¿Vas a echar a alguno de tus cazadores nada más que para poder enfrentarte a Lupin en igualdad de condiciones?- preguntó sorprendida.

\- Claro que no…- le espetó el muchacho, miró unos segundos a la pelirroja, que estaba aún más pálida de lo normal- luego nos vemos- dijo al fin, sin parecer más tranquilo que hacía unos segundos.

Estelle se acercó para despedirse, y él le dio un brusco y para nada cariñoso beso. Se separó con rapidez de la chica y caminó a grandes zancadas por la nieve, desapareciendo de su vista. Estelle suspiró compungida y se sentó en la nieve, apoyándose en el frío muro, y preguntándose si de verdad merecía la pena todo lo que estaba haciendo con tal de alejarse definitivamente del guapo merodeador de ojos dorados. Y es que, sin duda alguna…no todas nuestras decisiones son al fin y al cabo, las más adecuadas.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo Once: Todo sobre mi padre

-Estelle… tenemos que hablar- Lily lanzó una breve mirada a Yasmine, que le sonreía para darle ánimos desde la puerta de la clase de Transformaciones. Aquel día la clase había sido especialmente dura. Muy pocos habían podido transformar sus pupitres en ovejas, y algunos resultados habían sido bastante espeluznantes: aún había restos de la mesa con patas de cabra y trompa de elefante que el hechizo fallido de Peter había creado. McGonagall no había sabido si darle puntos por el original resultado o encerrarse en su despacho a tomar una copa de anís. Al parecer había optado por lo segundo, pues ya no había rastro de la severa profesora en la clase.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la otra pelirroja secamente.

-No podemos seguir así- dijo Lily tras suspirar con cansancio al oír el duro tono de su amiga.- yo por lo menos no estoy bien.

Estelle la contempló unos segundos. Lo normal hubiera sido que ella hubiera dicho que tampoco, que tenían que volver a ser tan amigas como antes, pero no, aquella nueva y extraña Estelle la había mirado, se había encogido de hombros, le había dicho que tenía prisa y le había dejado allí plantada, con dos palmos de narices.

Así se lo contó Lily a Yasmine diez minutos después, cuando la encontró sentada junto a Iona y Kate en la mesa de Gryffindor almorzando un gran plato de patatas asadas con cordero.

-Yo hablaré con ella- decidió Yasmine finalmente- además, está haciendo cosas que no me gustan ni un pelo.- frunció el entrecejo al recordar a su amiga riendo a carcajada limpia con Anaïs durante el recreo, mientras pasaba por delante de ellas sin ni siquiera saludarlas.

-¡No estéis tristes!- exclamó Iona con una amplia sonrisa- seguro que pronto todo vuelve a ser como antes.- Lily y Yasmine la miraron incrédulas. Hasta ese mismo momento, Iona había pasado un largo mes con la cara larga por la desaparición de su abuelo.

-Han encontrado a su abuelo- les informó la rubia Kate también sonriendo felizmente- estaba escondido en una cueva de unas montañas del norte, huyendo de los mortífagos, los seguidores de ese loco que quiere exterminar a los sangre mestiza y a los muggles, que lo habían apresado, ¿no es estupendo?

Ambas chicas sonrieron a modo de afirmación y felicitaron a Iona, que parecía haber recuperado las ganas de todo.

-¡Sí! Estas navidades las vamos a celebrar por todo lo alto, ¡Es fantástico!- exclamó la morena de pelo rizado con alegría.

-Las Navidades están ya aquí- dijo entonces Lily, de repente sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Tres semanas exactamente- concretó Yasmine con la boca llena de comida- ¿por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé, vendrás a verme, ¿no? Creo que no podré aguantar toda una larga Navidad a Petunia y a su novio.

-Pues… no lo sé… mis padres quieren llevarnos a no sé qué refugio en la montaña, para esquiar y todo eso… pero… pero Henry me ha invitado a la casa de sus tíos cerca de la playa, en Littlehampton, está vacía y quería aprovechar para arreglarla.

-¡Henry! Quién lo diría- exclamó sorprendida Lily- con lo paradito que parece.

-No es paradito, es romántico.- le defendió Yasmine.

-¿Pero os habéis liado ya?- preguntó la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

-¡Lily! Somos amigos… - Yasmine la miró fingiendo escandalizarse y luego las dos rieron juntas. Al cabo de un rato Lily dio un lánguido suspiro.

-Por lo menos sois amigos…- murmuró.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Eh? Por nada, por nada- pero Yasmine ya había visto como la mirada de la pelirroja se desviaba rápidamente de James, que acababa de entrar al Gran Comedor.

-Lily… ¿Quieres que hable con él?- le preguntó la joven castaña con suavidad- tal vez así entre en razón- aventuró. La pelirroja la contempló unos segundos, meditando su respuesta, y luego negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Esta vez tengo que arreglarlo yo, Yasmine, ya estoy cansada de estos numeritos… ¿Yasmine?- ahora era su amiga la que parecía haberse quedado colgada de una nube.

-¿Sí?- la pelirroja siguió la mirada de su amiga y contempló como Sirius saludaba con un beso a Claudy, que no desaprovechó la oportunidad de mirar a la gryffindor con suficiencia. Yasmine suspiró resignada.

-Duele, ¿verdad?- preguntó Lily dándole un suave apretón en el brazo.

-Es que no lo entiendo…- se quejó ella- un día me dice que valgo más que nadie, que se ha equivocado, me besa, y ahora… eso- dijo haciendo un elocuente gesto con la mano.- me quiere matar- añadió dolida.

-Habla con él, Yas, ya te lo he dicho mil veces- replicó su amiga- ¿por qué te niegas a enfrentarte a él?

-Tal vez porque tenga miedo de lo que pueda llegar a decirme- se sinceró Yasmine tras unos segundos de silencio- pero, ¿sabes? Creo que ya es hora de hacer las cosas como deben hacerse.- y sin ni siquiera terminar el plato de comida, se levantó resueltamente y se dirigió a la pareja. Claudy intentaba hacer mimos a su querido novio, pero éste no estaba muy por la labor, apartando con aburrimiento la mano de Claudy que trataba de acariciarle el cuello. La ravenclaw ya había notado que desde la noche del castigo de Dumbledore, Sirius no era el mismo de siempre. Cada vez iban menos a la Sala de los Menesteres, cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con ella y cuando lo hacía, estaba demasiado distraído para prestarle atención. Ella sabía a ciencia cierta que Yasmine tenía algo que ver, pero por nada del mundo iba a dejar que aquella insolente niñata le arruinara su relación con el atractivo merodeador. Por eso se puso alerta y a la defensiva en cuanto vio a su enemiga mortal acercarse a ellos con paso decidido.

-Sirius, tenemos que hablar- dijo con firmeza a las espaldas del merodeador. Sirius se volvió rápidamente y le regaló una amistosa sonrisa que cabreó muchísimo a Claudy.

-Tú no tienes nada que hablar con mi novio- replicó ella con frialdad.

-Tal vez sí, White, tenemos que hacer juntos un trabajo de pociones, y no quiero sacar mala nota por su culpa- repuso la muchacha sin prestarle demasiada atención, cosa que hizo que se enfureciera aún más.

-Oh, sí, el trabajo- por fortuna, Claudy no había visto la mirada de incertidumbre del animago ante el supuesto trabajo que Yasmine había nombrado.

-Ahora- apremió la gryffindor al ver que Sirius no se movía.

-Ahora estamos comiendo- volvió a saltar la ravenclaw- vuelve más tarde, además, si es del trabajo, puedes decírselo delante de mí.

-Bueno, será un segundo, ahora vuelvo, ¿vale Claudy?- Sirius sabía que aquello le valdría una hora de quejas y protestas por parte de su novia, pero no le importó, había olido el perfume dulce de Yasmine y ya no podía pensar en nada más. Se levantó ágilmente del banco y la siguió fuera del comedor.

La joven subió las escaleras del vestíbulo y se paró en mitad de un pasillo que tenía una amplia cristalera de colores. Tras asegurarse de que no había nadie por los alrededores, se enfrentó al merodeador cara a cara. Sirius vio su rostro reflejado en aquellos enormes ojos castaños, pero también vio algo más. Las dudas que agobiaban a la chica parecían haberse multiplicado por mil, pero también había un matiz de determinación en el brillo de su mirada. Sin mediar palabra, Yasmine cogió al merodeador de la corbata, que llevaba desanudada, y poniéndose levemente de puntillas, besó al chico con ternura y cariño. A Sirius aquel gesto tan directo lo pilló desprevenido, pero pronto abrazó con fuerza a la joven por la cintura y la estrechó contra su cuerpo, apoyando la espalda de la muchacha contra la pared. Poco a poco, el torrente de pasión que ambos sentían fue extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, y casi sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban en una de las salas ocultas tras un panel bastante feo de un mago del Medievo. Yasmine comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del chico con urgencia, sin dejar de besarlo a la vez, y mientras él acariciaba todo su cuerpo con una rapidez pasional. Justo y cuando la gryffindor pensó que aquello iba a terminar de la única manera posible, y ya acariciaba con deleite la ancha espalda desnuda del animago pensando que aquello era tan perfecto que no podía ser real, recordó el motivo por el cual había llevado al chico al pasillo. Dejó de acariciar el cuerpo de Sirius, y suspiró entristecida, conteniendo las lágrimas. Para entonces estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el animago, y la blusa de su uniforme estaba abandonada junto a la de Sirius en una de las esquinas de la pequeña habitación. Ni siquiera recordó en qué momento el merodeador se la había quitado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar vuelta atrás. Sirius dejó de mordisquear el cuello de la muchacha y la miró interrogante. Entendió perfectamente el significado del triste semblante de la joven, y la abrazó protectoramente unos segundos.

-No puedo seguir así, Sirius- susurró Yasmine liberándose con delicadeza del abrazo del chico.

Se levantó de su regazo y cogió su blusa, poniéndosela lo más rápido que pudo, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que temblaba. Recogió la camisa del animago y la puso a su lado. Sirius se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras miraba el suelo sin dejar que la chica adivinara la expresión su rostro.

-¿Por qué me has besado en el pasillo?- preguntó con un tono de voz extraño, que la joven nunca le había oído. Yasmine tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Quería despedirme, Sirius, y yo… no he sabido, no he sabido controlarme- titubeó avergonzada. Vio como el animago levantaba la cabeza y la miraba con una sonrisa teñida de amargura.

-Despedirte- dijo simplemente.

-No puedo seguir así, no soy el segundo plato de nadie- dijo recordando a Lily y esforzándose por pensar igual que ella y no lanzarse de cabeza al chico.

-Tú no eres un segundo plato- replicó el merodeador.

-¿No? ¿Y quién es el segundo plato, Sirius, Claudy? Porque a mí me da la impresión de que no.- el chico no contestó, pero siguió mirándola con aquellos penetrantes ojos grises, que la hacían sentirse tan desnuda ante él- ¿sabes? Si por mí fuera seguiría así, seguiría viéndome contigo a escondidas, ahogando nuestra pasión en cualquier habitación como esta, porque te has convertido en una droga irresistible para mí- confesó de repente, ruborizándose al momento por su propia sinceridad. Sirius la miró sorprendido, pero ella ya había comenzado a hablar y no pararía hasta soltarlo todo- aguantaría que salieras con otra mientras fueras mío, aunque fuera durante poco tiempo y a escondidas, porque me he dado cuenta de que estoy completa y absolutamente enamorada de ti, porque cuando te veo mi corazón quiere salir del pecho, porque desde el año pasado no pienso en nadie ni en nada más que en ti.- guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras tomaba aliento.- Pero no- dijo al fin- no puedo dejar que me hagas tanto daño que llegue un punto en el que me olvide de quien soy. No puedo permitirme ser tu amante, porque eso no haría más que matarme de celos por dentro, y rebajarme a algo que no quiero. Quiero ser una chica normal, que se enamora de alguien normal, y que tiene una relación normal. Que puede ir con su chico agarrada de la mano y comer juntos en un restaurante rodeado de gente. Por eso fui con Henry a Hogsmeade, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

Yasmine se refería al fin de semana pasado, tras el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, a la cita de la joven con Henry. Habían pasado un agradable día en Hogsmeade, aunque hubiera sido aún más agradable si Sirius no hubiera estado de perro guardián para vigilar a la pareja, olvidándose claro está de su rabiosa novia Claudy.

-¿Quieres olvidarme… usando a Henry?- preguntó el animago circunspecto.

-No estoy usando a nadie, simplemente me gusta.

-Te gusta, pero no estás enamorada de él.

-Aún no… y de todas formas, tú tampoco estás enamorado de mí… ¿quién puede hacerme más daño, tú o él?- Yasmine se preguntó por qué le costaba tanto al animago decirle que la quería, que dejaría a Claudy y que serían completamente felices. ¡Si hasta había conseguido olvidar lo de Anaïs! Su orgullo aún estaba herido por ello…

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy enamorado de ti?- susurró Sirius levantándose y acercándose a ella demasiado, aún con el torso desnudo.

-Sirius, por favor…- pero Yasmine no sabía si podría aguantar otro ataque de pasión hormonal, de modo que se retiró unos pasos.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta?- preguntó el animago empezando a enfadarse por la actitud de la chica- Es Claudy, lo sé, pero ahora estoy en una posición delicada en ese aspecto.

-¿Delicada?- saltó Yasmine también enfadada- ¿por qué no la dejas? ¿Si tanto me quieres eh?- le espetó comenzando a salir tras el tapiz. Sirius se apresuró a ponerse la blusa y a seguirla, cuando la alcanzó estaba doblando una esquina.

-Aún no puedo hacerlo.- le dijo mientras la agarraba de la manga y la obligaba a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues verás, mi madre ha…

-¡Tú madre!- chilló la joven interrumpiendo su explicación.- ¡lo sabía! ¡Familias de alta cuna! ¿Os habéis vuelto a comprometer?

-No, no es eso. Escúchame, Yasmine.

-¡No! ¡Sabía que ese era el problema! El problema es que mi abuelo se enamoró de una muggle, y yo no soy lo suficientemente pura, ¿verdad? ¡Ese es el problema! ¡Mi sangre!- gritó encolerizada. Sirius la miró como si no diese crédito a lo que la chica decía. ¿Importarle a él la sangre que tuviera? ¿Estaba de broma?

-Eso ya te lo advertí- dijo entonces la voz de Claudy a sus espaldas. Yasmine bufó con irritante ironía.- aunque no sabía que fueras mestiza- añadió pensativa. A Sirius aquella confesión también le había pillado por sorpresa, pero no hizo comentario al respecto, pues aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo.

-La que faltaba- masculló Yasmine hastiada.

-Claudy, no te metas-murmuró Sirius secamente.

-Pero cariño… ya se lo advertí- ronroneó la rubia rodeando al animago con un brazo- le dije que ella no era suficiente para nosotros, que éramos especiales, de la realeza- dijo orgullosa. Yasmine no sabía si reír o llorar, pero Sirius no parecía muy por la labor de darle la razón a su novia.- ¡seremos una fantástica familia noble!- exclamó Claudy rebosante de felicidad.

-¡Pues ahí podéis quedaros con vuestra asquerosa nobleza!- gritó Yasmine dándose la vuelta bruscamente.

-¡NO!- aunque frenó en seco cuando oyó el grito de Sirius. Claudy se alejó de él asustada- eso no va a pasar, no va a haber familia de nobleza, Claudy- dijo con un tono peligroso.

-¿Y por qué no, si se puede saber?- replicó la joven ignorando la fiereza del animago y recobrando la compostura.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?- preguntó Yasmine. Ambas chicas se miraron unos segundos como si no pudieran creerse que exigieran una misma respuesta. Sirius sonrió cánidamente y sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

-Porque ya no vivo con mi familia de sangre pura. He renunciado a ella- confesó aguatándose una extraña risa... Como si aquello fuera lo más divertido que había dicho en toda su vida.

…

Mientras tanto, Remus y Shyne paseaban por la orilla del lago, contemplando las oscuras aguas heladas, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Hacía ya cerca de dos semanas que el chico de ojos dorados no frecuentaba el comedor durante las comidas, y Shyne había terminado por unírsele a aquellos almuerzos al aire libre. Sin embargo, a la joven gryffindor no le gustaba tanto el taciturno silencio en el que Remus se sumergía cada vez más.

-¿Remus?- el joven emitió un extraño gruñido para darle a entender que la había oído.- ¿qué piensas hacer?- preguntó mirándolo con aquellos ojos azul eléctrico de forma inquisitiva. Remus tardó un rato en contestar.

\- No lo sé… He mandado algunas solicitudes para otras escuelas de magia, en Francia, Grecia, Italia, pero la que parece estar mejor es la de Francia, Beuxbatons, y no creo que me concedan una plaza.

-¿Por qué no? Remus sonrió lacónicamente.

-Mírame- dijo dejando de caminar y acercándose a un pequeño muelle que había en las orillas cercanas al castillo. Shyne lo siguió con curiosidad y lo vio asomarse al lago, contemplando su reflejo.

\- ¿Qué ves?- la joven dudó unos segundos, pero al final contestó:

-Veo un chico de diecisiete años, atractivo, inteligente, y divertido, que tiene toda la vida por delante y que se está amargando por una chica insulsa llena de prejuicios- vio como Remus esbozaba una sonrisa lobuna muy divertido.

\- Estabas deseando decirme todo eso a la cara, ¿no?- Shyne se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo había pensado, sí.- reconoció- estaba esperando el momento oportuno.- Remus se sentó en el muelle, con los pies encogidos sobre sí mismo, de nuevo con aire ausente.

-¿Sabes que veo yo, Shyne?- ella guardó un silencio interrogante.

\- Un chico pobre, de diecisiete años…. Que guarda un horrible secreto. Es un monstruo.

…

-¡Sorpresa, James!- Michelle se acercó por detrás al joven capitán de gryffindor con una mueca sarcástica en el rostro. Estaban en la Sala Común y los gryffindors acababan de llegar de la cena. Lily aún no había visto a Yasmine, que había desaparecido tras el almuerzo y, como sus asignaturas por la tarde no coincidían no había podido preguntarle por su conversación con el merodeador de ojos grises. Pero por unos segundos, en los que Michelle se acercó a James y Estelle entró en la Sala Común sin mirarla y se dirigió a la habitación, Lily se olvidó de su amiga.

-¡Hola, Mich!- saludó el chico de gafas incorporándose en el sofá en el que estaba despatarrado.- ¿qué ocurre?- preguntó al ver la cara de la chica.

\- Ha habido cambios en el equipo de Ravenclaw- informó la joven de pelo rizado. - Y no sé por qué pero me da la sensación de que no es tan importante que haya habido un cambio como el cambio que ha habido en sí- dijo James colocándose las gafas bien y observando el fuego pensativo. Michelle le lanzó una mirada confusa e intentó seguir el hilo de los pensamientos de James.

\- Bueno, será… Adrien ya no es buscador- soltó la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!- aquella pregunta vino formulada de la boca de James, que parecía haber despertado de golpe, y de la boca de Sirius, que acababa de entrar rápidamente en la sala, siguiendo a Yasmine, que también se había detenido al escuchar a su hermana.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Y quién es?

\- Isaias White.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?-esta vez la exclamación fue mayor, y a ella se unieron Martha Valec, guardiana, y Peter Wilson, compañero golpeador de Yasmine. Solo faltaba Remus para completar el equipo, pero aún no había regresado a la Sala Común, ya que también solía quedarse a cenar tarde acompañado de Shyne.

\- ¿El hermano de la seca?- preguntó Martha. Yasmine vio sonreír a Sirius por la forma en la que Martha había definido a su aún novia y bufó disgustada.

Isaias White era un joven ravenclaw, del curso de Michelle, y hermano de Claudy. Era un joven de belleza clásica y aires rebeldes, que traía locas a todas las chicas del curso de la hermana de Yasmine y a las más jovencitas de la escuela. Era un fiel seguidor de los Merodeadores, y ya traía de cabeza a su aristocrática familia: se decía que escogía a las chicas por su origen muggle y humilde, y no tardaba en llevarlas a casa para presentarlas a sus cabreados padres. Además, no había dudado ni un segundo en preguntarle a Sirius sobre su estado mental al salir con su hermana.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó James confundido- ¿qué le ha pasado a Wilkinson?

-A él nada.- dijo Michelle, siendo consciente de que le quedaba aún una buena bomba por soltar- Olympia ha sufrido un pequeño accidente hoy.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué accidente?

-Se cayó de la escoba en el entrenamiento. Se chocó contra Adrien y Henry y se cayó al suelo.

-¡Henry! ¿Está bien?- preguntó Yasmine de repente pálida.

-Bueno, no para de culparse, pero…

-¡Tengo que ir a verlo!- y sin ni siquiera preguntarse dónde podía encontrarlo a aquellas horas salió corriendo de la Sala Común, casi chocándose con Remus y Shyne, que acababan de llegar a la sala.

Sirius la hubiera seguido si no hubiera visto la mirada de advertencia de Lily desde la otra punta de la habitación, de modo que se quedó quieto en su sitio pero intranquilo mientras comentaban la noticia entre todo el equipo.

-Así que Adrien es cazador ahora…- murmuró James pensativo.

-¿Cómo?- Remus frenó en seco al escuchar al chico, sin saber si había oído bien. James lo miró de arriba abajo sin contestarle. El chico de ojos dorados entendió al instante la mirada de su amigo, y bufó desesperado. -¡James! ¡Por todos los magos del mundo! ¡Entre Lily y yo no pasó nada!- gritó sin ser plenamente consciente de que todo el mundo lo estaba mirando.- fue una situación comprometida, y simplemente un malentendido.

-¡Pero si no llego a veros, tal vez si hubiera ocurrido! ¿Eh, que dices a eso?- preguntó bruscamente el merodeador.

-Que eres idiota, James Potter- dijo Lily mirándolo con los ojos verdes entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-Mira, James, no hubiera pasado nada, porque no estoy enamorado de Lily, y aunque es una chica excepcional, tú eres mi amigo.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?- pero James parecía querer seguir en sus trece.

-¡Está bien! ¿Qué quieres que haga para que te lo creas?- preguntó Lily tragándose su orgullo, aunque enrojeció rápidamente cuando vio a James alzar una ceja sugerentemente.- ¡Por Merlín!- exclamó la pelirroja- ¡nunca cambiarás, James Potter, nunca!- y aún más roja todavía, se encaminó a la habitación sin volver la vista atrás.

-James- Remus lo miró implorante- ¿me crees? No podemos seguir más tiempo sin hablarnos, créeme, ya tengo bastante con Estelle- aseguró hablando esta vez más bajo.

El joven de gafas lo observó unos segundos, aún receloso, pero un gran peso se desvaneció del pecho del licántropo cuando al final, su amigo sonrió.

-Si me miras con esos ojitos, Moony…- bromeó- pero no vuelvas a hacerme esto.

-Te ha dado fuerte, ¿eh?

-Moony…

-Vale, vale- y, como para consolidar su reconciliación, ambos chicos se fundieron en un efusivo y emotivo abrazo.- pero deberías perdonar a Lily- puntualizó Remus cuando se separaron.

-Todo a su tiempo… se pone tan guapa cuando se enfada…

-Eeeh, James… ¿y Sirius?- lo interrumpió el licántropo mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Mierda!- James se incorporó rápidamente como si tuviera un resorte- ha ido tras Yasmine…- hizo ademán de salir por el agujero del retrato, pero Remus lo contuvo.

-No podemos hacer nada por ayudarle, James. Deja que él solo se dé cuenta de que se está equivocando.- esta vez, James no pudo más que sentarse con aire taciturno en el sofá.

…

\- ¡Henry!- el pálpito de Yasmine acerca de dónde podía encontrarse el ravenclaw pareció ser acertado. El muchacho caminaba nervioso en la puerta de la Enfermería, con el rostro encogido por el arrepentimiento. Levantó la cabeza al oír a la chica y la miró sin sonreír.

\- Yas, hola…- la joven se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó cariñosamente.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó la gryffindor separándose de él y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- No lo sé… yo, yo estoy bien, pero Oly…

-Vamos, no te preocupes por ella… La enfermera Pomfrey la curará en un santiamén- lo tranquilizó ella.

\- No lo sé… estaba muy blanca, y la pierna…estaba, estaba rota, Yas- el chico temblaba nerviosamente y Yasmine sintió un nudo en el estómago.- la enfermera ha puesto una cara muy rara al verla- añadió compungido.

\- ¿Y Adrien?- preguntó entonces Yasmine, mirando a su alrededor y descubriendo que no había nadie más con Henry.

\- Pues… creo que se fue con Estelle, a celebrar su nuevo puesto o algo así- dijo el muchacho contrariado, como si no entendiera muy bien la actitud de su amigo.

\- Vaya… ¿Quieres que pasemos a ver a Olympia, Henry?- preguntó ella entonces. El ravenclaw le lanzó una mirada alarmada.- vamos, así te quedarás más tranquilo, llevas toda la tarde aquí… Henry suspiró y respiró con fuerza, intentado llenarse de ánimo y fuerzas para entrar a la enfermería, pero cuando Yasmine lo cogió de la mano con delicadeza… no pudo más que se sentirse mejor.

Al contrario que Sirius, que había llegado justo a tiempo para ver a la pareja entrar de la mano a la Enfermería, con una complicidad qué más quisiera Claudy tener con él, y en un instante deseó que todo fuera distinto, para poder ser él a quien la joven morena agarrara de la mano como había hecho con Henry.

…

Estelle llevaba unas cuantas semanas dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Desde aquel desgraciado accidente de quidditch en el que Olympia se había lesionado Adrien estaba más feliz de lo normal. En las clases en las que coincidían con los gryffindors, no cesaba de lanzar miradas calculadoras a Remus y a achucharla más de lo normal, cosa que la incomodaba bastante, a decir verdad. Si ni siquiera la había invitado a hacer nada aquellas navidades... Olympia había sido trasladada a San Mungo al final, pues la lesión que había sufrido no podía ser curada por la enfermera Pomfrey, que ahora miraba a todos los jugadores de quidditch, fueran del equipo que fueran, con cierto rencor por haber manchado su pulcro historial. La oyeron quejarse de que la poción crecehuesos era infalible y de que la rotura de esa chica no había sido tan solo fruto de la caída. Y esa era una de las causas que inquietaban más a la pelirroja. Mientras que Henry, que ahora pasaba la mayoría de las tardes junto a Yasmine, o bien estudiando o bien paseando, parecía estar aún muy afectado por la desgracia de su compañera, Adrien no mostraba ni el más mínimo gesto de sentirse mal o arrepentido. Por otro lado, aún estaba peleada con Lily, pero el enfado se iba diluyendo poco a poco a menudo que pasaban los días, y la razón iba regresando a su mente con lentitud pero sin pausa. Echaba de menos a Yasmine y sus locuras, y a Lily y sus ataques de madre protectora. Echaba de menos reír con ellas y hablar de chicos, de música y de estudios, del futuro que les esperaba. Porque siempre habían pensado que el futuro era suyo, de las tres, y que juntas afrontarían todo lo que se les viniese encima. Era una regla no pactada que ella había roto hacía algo más de un mes, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se había equivocado con ellas. De modo que aquella última tarde en la que los alumnos tenían el último examen de aquel trimestre, decidió reunirse con ellas y sincerarse.

El último examen del trimestre resultó ser una práctica de pociones. En general, y excepto algunas asignaturas, Estelle había acusado el no estudiar con la metódica Lily, pero en este caso, estaba desarrollando su examen mejor de lo previsto. Por eso terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha cuando Slughorn dio unas palmadas al aire para señalar que el tiempo de examen había concluido. Mientras el orondo profesor indicaba a los alumnos que pertenecían al club Slug que permanecieran unos minutos después de clase para comunicarles algo del día de Navidad, Estelle recogió sus cosas, ignoró, aunque esta vez con un poquito más de remordimiento, la mirada suplicante de Remus, y se dirigió resuelta fuera de la mazmorra.

Pero aquel día no era un día como otro cualquiera, aquel fin de semana muchos de los alumnos abandonarían el Colegio para disfrutar de sus vacaciones de Navidad en familia, y al parecer, el licántropo no tenía la intención de perder la oportunidad de hablar con la joven.

-Estelle, tenemos que hablar ahora- dijo con voz firme y seguridad. La muchacha se volvió pero no le miró a los ojos. Notó como su corazón galopaba de miedo en su pecho y la voz apenas pudo salir de su garganta.

-No, no podemos hablar.

-Estelle- Remus acercó un brazo para tocarla, pero ella se retiró rápidamente evitando el contacto.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó ella con urgencia.

-¿Crees que soy un monstruo, verdad? Por eso me odias- dijo el joven dolido.- de todas las chicas con las que querría compartir algo, y eres tú, precisamente tú, la que odia a los seres como yo, Estelle- se lamentó en voz baja y mirando alrededor.

-No entiendes nada, Remus- replicó ella atreviéndose a alzar la mirada pero sin mantener un contacto visual con los ojos dorados del chico.

-Pues ayúdame a entenderlo, Estelle- suplicó el chico a la desesperada. Al fin, ella alzó la mirada y contempló aquellos ojos que tanto le habían gustado, pero entonces el lobo grande de mirada asesina que una noche la había acosado en el Bosque Prohibido acudió raudo y veloz para hacerla estremecer de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y desapareció por el pasillo, dejando a Remus más abatido que nunca.

...

-Roberts.- Snape la agarró con una mano que parecía una garra del brazo. Yasmine se dio la vuelta y dibujó una hipócrita sonrisa de alegría en el rostro.

-Créeme, Snape, después de este horrible examen de pociones de lo único que tengo ganas es de descansar- la muchacha se zafó del chico y avanzó a paso ligero por los pasillos de las mazmorras, sin darse cuenta de que estaba yendo por el camino equivocado. Aunque sí que se dio cuenta cuando llegó a una puerta cerrada y un pasillo sin salida.

-Mierda. – masculló con impaciencia.

-Ahora tendrás que hablar conmigo a la fuerza- repuso Snape con una sonrisa de suficiencia acorralándola en el pasillo.

-¿No me voy a librar nunca de vosotros eh, mortífago?- le espetó ella cansada.

-Te dije que no era fácil salir de esto, no sé cómo pensaste que podrías librarte de tu carga tan solo ignorando nuestros mensajes- replicó el chico sin hacer caso a la acusación de la joven.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Yasmine perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba y volviendo a sentir un agobio y un miedo que no sentía desde su excursión a la cueva de Bellatrix.

-Las investigaciones están muy avanzadas, pronto sabremos a quien debes llevar al Señor Oscuro. Y debes esperar una señal estas Navidades, necesitamos saber dónde vas a estar.

-¿Y si no lo hago? – le retó ella en un susurro asustado.

-Morirás.

-Pues entonces moriré.

-Morirás… después de haber visto como mueren cada uno de tus seres queridos.- Snape podía haberse regodeado en su desgracia, podía haberse divertido con la simple idea de que aquello pudiera ocurrir, pero su voz destilaba más tristeza y abatimiento que otra cosa. Yasmine lo miró a aquellos pequeños y profundos ojos negros, y de repente se sintió aplastada por el peso de algo mucha más grande de lo que ella podría soportar.

…

\- Yasmine se está retrasando- comentó incómoda Estelle mientras Lily y ella se contemplaban mutuamente en la habitación de las chicas. Iona y Kate había ido a cenar y a celebrar el fin de los exámenes del primer trimestre, pero Estelle había suplicado a Lily que la acompañara a la habitación para decirle algo muy importante.

\- Debe estar al llegar- dijo Lily aún recelosa. No entendía por qué de repente Estelle había decidido volver a hablarle, después de un mes de silencio absoluto. Permanecieron unos minutos más en silencio, hasta que la esperada joven entró en la habitación bruscamente, tenía le semblante demasiado serio y triste, pero se paró en seco cuando descubrió a sus dos amigas mirándola interrogantes.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa?- preguntó de forma demasiado cortante.

\- Estelle tiene algo que decirnos- le informó Lily haciéndose la aburrida, como si no le importara demasiado.

\- Pues date prisa, mañana me voy y aún no he preparado mi baúl.- replicó Yasmine del mismo modo. Estelle se quedó muda ante la brusquedad de sus amigas, y le dieron ganas de no contarles nada, pero se dijo a sí misma que se merecía aquello y mucho más y las miró a ambas.

\- Quería deciros, primero, que os echo de menos- dijo enrojeciendo rápidamente. Aunque suspiró aliviada cuando el semblante de sus amigas se relajó.

\- Menos mal, ya creí que nos ibas a decir que no querías volver a vernos nunca más y que te ibas de habitación- sonrió Yasmine. Lily sonrió también, y parecía muy aliviada.

-¿Qué es lo segundo que nos quieres decir?- preguntó Lily suavemente.

\- Que siento mi comportamiento.

-¿Y lo tercero?- preguntó Yasmine. Las tres amigas se echaron a reír para aliviar la tensión que había en el ambiente, pero luego Estelle carraspeó y se puso muy seria. Su rostro palideció entonces.

\- Veréis… yo… quería explicaros por qué no puedo aguantar… a los licántropos- su voz tembló al pronunciar aquella última palabra y esperó la reacción de sus amigas, pero ambas permanecieron en silencio y con el corazón en un puño.- veréis… uf, es difícil- dijo sentándose en una cama y retorciéndose las manos. Lily y Yasmine se sentaron una a cada lado de ella.

\- Estelle, si no quieres, no tienes por qué contárnoslo- murmuró Yasmine dolida por el sufrimiento de su amiga.

\- Tan solo aceptaremos tu postura, sabiendo que tienes un motivo que no sea un simple prejuicio.- dijo Lily, aunque en el fondo deseaba saber que era aquello que tanto aterrorizaba a Estelle.

\- ¡No!- exclamó Estelle- he decidido hacerlo, no me voy a echar ahora para atrás.- respiró hondo y comenzó a hablar.- fue en la Navidad de 1973. - En el tercer curso- dijo Lily para orientarse. - Así es… era el día de Navidad, y estábamos en una casita en casa de mis abuelos, en mitad de la montaña. Mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano y yo siempre íbamos a pasar la Navidad con ellos- sonrió nostálgica- no quedaba madera, y mi padre se ofreció a ir a buscar un poco al bosque.- tragó saliva, siendo consciente de que a partir de ahora le iba a costar mucho seguir su relato- no regresó… y se hizo de noche, y lo que era una celebración… se convirtió en una pesadilla. Al día siguiente, encontramos a mi padre oculto en unas ramas, bastante lejos de la casita de mis abuelos, estaba lleno de arañazos y mordiscos que no dejaban de sangrar, que no cerraban… dijeron que un hombre lobo lo había atacado…- suspiró apenada, mientras dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pecosas mejillas. Sus amigas tampoco pudieron contenerse, y lloraron en silencio.- lo trasladaron a San Mungo, pero ya estaba muy débil, y el hecho de ser muggle no ayudaba a que su cuerpo aceptase del todo la condición de licantropía que luchaba por invadirlo dentro de él. Empezó a tener arranques de violencia que nunca le habíamos visto. Olía todo mucho, nos miraba como si fuera una bestia... Estuvo así un par de meses… hasta que me atacó. Ni me di cuenta, estaba a su lado, leyendo, cuando empezó a retorcerse y a gritar, no se transformó del todo, pero saltó sobre mí y me derribó… consiguieron quitármelo de encima y sedarlo… pero ya, ya no despertó… No aguantó la transformación.

Ni Lily ni Yasmine pudieron articular palabra alguna. Y entonces… Estelle se derrumbó… y todas las lágrimas que no pudo derramar en su momento corrieron como ríos por su rostro, abandonándola y pagando una deuda que llevaba años ignorando.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo Doce: ¿Feliz Navidad?

El Gran Comedor bullía de risas, alegría y emotivas despedidas. Aquella mañana la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts volverían a sus hogares para celebrar las Navidad con su familia, y los que se iban se despedían efusivamente de los amigos que por alguna razón u otra se quedaban en el castillo. Sin embargo, ni Lily, ni Yasmine, ni Estelle parecían muy por la labor de imitar al resto de sus compañeros. La pelirroja de ojos verdes se retorcía las manos nerviosamente mientras observaba la entrada del Comedor y se mordía el labio inferior con gesto preocupado.

Era uno de los pocos días, a parte de los fines de semana, que las chicas no tenían que vestir con sus particulares uniformes, y en esta ocasión se podía apreciar claramente el contraste de estilos entre las tres gryffindor. Lily vestía unos vaqueros azul claro ajustados y levemente acampanados, combinados con un bonito jersey de algodón verde esmeralda que resaltaba su figura y sus ojos. Calzaba unas gruesas botas marrones y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una larga trenza que caía casi desecha por su espalda. Iba apenas maquillada, pero lo suficiente para que su rostro resaltara aún más que de costumbre, con sombras claras y pintalabios rosado.

Estelle, sin embargo, tenía la vista fija en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y contemplaba taciturna a Adrien, que hablaba animadamente con Lauren Hill, con la que la pelirroja se había sentado a ver el partido de Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, y que ahora parecía más preocupada porque el ahora cazador y capitán del equipo se fijara en sus atributos que en la conversación que estaban manteniendo. La pelirroja de ojos azules era harina de otro costal. Ella vestía unos vaqueros al igual que Lily, pero se le quedaban más anchos que a su amiga. Era una chica de estrechas caderas y abundante pecho, casi la antítesis de Yasmine, que lucía unas curvas prominentes y femeninas pero cuyo busto no era excesivo. Estelle llevaba una camisola morada holgada, de amplio escote y aires bohemios. Su pelo rizado lo llevaba adornado con una bonita boina francesa de color negro, y calzaba unas botas puntiagudas de tacón también negras. Ella iba un poco más maquillada que Lily, con sombras rosáceas y labios pálidos, pero seguía sin perder la frescura que solía tener cuando iba con la cara lavada.

Y si Lily tenía un estilo de vestir alegre e informal y Estelle romántico y bohemio, a Yasmine se la podría definir como elegante y atrevida. Le encantaba insinuar su curvilíneo cuerpo pero siempre con una elegancia innata, alejándose a pasos gigantes de la vulgaridad. Aquel día vestía una minifalda vaquera y deshilachada, de color claro, con unas tupidas medias oscuras y una chaqueta ajustada gris que llevaba sobre un jersey blanco de escote redondo. Calzaba unos botines grises de tacón y el pelo lo llevaba tan liso como siempre y recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Se había maquillado las pestañas con abundante rímel negro y se había marcado la raya de los ojos, de manera que resaltaban más aún que de costumbre. La joven castaña, al igual que sus amigas, estaba metida en su propio mundo de elucubraciones mientras contemplaba a Sirius dirigirse a Claudy y su grupo de amigas, sentadas en la mesa de ravenclaw. La chica no entendía nada. Tras la sorprendente confesión del merodeador, había esperado impaciente el ataque de histeria y desesperación de Claudy, los improperios hacia su desagradecido novio, los llantos… pero la rubia había sonreído condescendiente, como si aquello solo fuera una broma pesada del chico, y había tratado de besarlo delante suya. Yasmine no se quedó a ver el espectáculo, se dio la vuelta decidida y se perdió la cara de pasmo que se le quedó a la ravenclaw cuando Sirius se libró bruscamente de ella y corrió tras la gryffindor para explicarse. Claro que ya no le había dado más opciones. No había hablado con Sirius desde entonces, y ya habían pasado dos largas semanas desde aquello. Lily pensaba que su amiga ya tenía superado lo del atractivo merodeador, pero solo Yasmine sabía lo lejos que la pelirroja estaba de tener razón. Anhelaba con cada fibra de su ser la compañía del animago, sus besos y sus caricias, que tan loca la habían vuelto en sus fugaces encuentros. Cuando pasaba a su lado cerraba los ojos intentando ignorar la mirada implorante del chico y contenía la respiración para evitar a toda costa oler su perfume y dejar que sus hormonas tomaran el control. Y no era fácil. Por fortuna, Henry pasaba cada vez más tiempo ella, y al contrario de lo que ella hubiera podido imaginar en un principio, lejos de ser el típico macho posesivo y celoso que había pensado que sería en ese caso, la había dejado llorar las penas en su hombro gustosamente, se había desahogado de todas las maneras posibles y él, en lugar de sentirse menospreciado o dolido, la había escuchado y la había apoyado en todo momento. Estaba resultando ser un amigo indispensable para ella, y cada vez lo quería un poco más. Por su parte, Henry ya le había confesado, hacía tan solo un par de días, que estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado de ella, y que sabía que tendría que tener paciencia y esperar a que superara lo de Sirius para poder ser recompensado.

A Yasmine jamás se le olvidaría aquella noche de diciembre. Corría por los pasillos que llevaban a la torre de Astronomía sigilosamente, intentando no hacer ruido y procurando que nadie la viera. Era la primera vez que Henry la citaba en aquel lugar, y a la joven le había extrañado bastante, teniendo en cuenta lo reacio que era el muchacho a saltarse las normas del Colegio. Se lo encontró sentado en una de las almenas de la torre, con los pies colgando en el oscuro vacío. Yasmine se quedó contemplándolo unos segundos, y una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en su rostro. Estaba cantando una canción, y a la joven le encantó la melodía, de modo que permaneció unos segundos escuchando en la oscuridad.

-You´re my angel… como and save me tonight…- terminó el chico, la joven lo vio suspirar y sonreír a la media luna que brillaba majestuosa aquella noche.

-Es una canción preciosa- dijo la joven dejándose ver entre las sombras. Henry se giró rápidamente y su rostro reflejó alegría y algo de timidez.

-No sabía que estabas ahí- dijo haciéndole hueco a su lado. Yasmine miró al vacío con regocijo, pero terminó por sentarse.

-No me irás a decir ahora que te dan miedo las alturas- bromeó Henry amistoso- te he visto volar y cualquiera lo diría.

Yasmine sonrió y miró las estrellas, deleitándose con la imagen de los millones de puntitos luminosos que parpadeaban y refulgían sobre ellos.

-En realidad me da miedo la oscuridad- le confesó con los ojos brillantes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió segura de donde estaba, con quien estaba. Estaba a gusto y feliz, y sintió que aquel momento era mágico y especial, que sería uno de esos momentos que recordaría toda su vida.- me aterroriza no ver lo que hay a mi alrededor.

-A veces…- dijo Henry tras meditar unos segundos- a veces no podemos ver lo que hay a nuestro alrededor. Simplemente debemos esperar a que la luz aparezca, o intentar buscarla.

-Ya estoy cansada de buscar esa luz. – sonrió apenada la chica.

-Tal vez deberías dejar que la luz te encontrara a ti, Yasmine- al oír aquellas palabras, el vello de su piel se erizó y no pudo más que alzar la vista y mirar a aquellos profundos ojos negros que le transmitían tantas cosas en aquel momento. Era el chico perfecto: guapo, atractivo, divertido y simpático… Por eso su corazón se rompió en miles de m de trozos de cristal cuando en lugar de ver aquellos ojos negros vio dios radiantes soles grises.

-Mierda…- suspiró desviando la mirada.- joder.

Henry rió amargamente.

-¿Es por él, verdad? ¿Es por Black?- su voz sonaba un tanto resignada y algo cínica, pero se calló en cuanto escuchó los sollozos de la joven.- ey ey ey… - dijo agarrándola por los hombros y apretándolos suavemente- Yas… tranquila…- la joven se echó sobre su pecho y dejó que él la abrazara con ternura, envolviéndola en un halo de protección.

-Es que…- dijo entrecortadamente- es que no entiendo que me pasa… Henry… tú me gustas…

-Pero no estás enamorada de mí, Yasmine, sino de él- terminó el joven con tristeza.

-Pero yo…

-Yas- esta vez el joven cogió delicadamente la barbilla de la chica y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos- te quiero.

"Vale, eso sí que no me lo esperaba". La gryffindor abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la revelación de su compañero, que se había puesto repentinamente colorado.

-Te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti hasta la médula. Tú forma de ser, de actuar, de comportarte con la gente… y tu físico- añadió guiñándole un ojo cómicamente seductor que la hizo reír a la vez que lloraba.- y por eso… por eso te voy a esperar. Sé que si soy paciente, algún día me veré recompensado… y tu amor es la mayor recompensa que podría tener nunca.

Después de aquello, Yasmine no pudo más que besar al hombre que le acababa de dedicar semejante declaración de amor.

…

-¡Ahí está!- exclamó Lily repentinamente blanca, señalando a la puerta. Sacó de golpe porrazo a Yasmine de sus dulces recuerdos y a Estelle de sus ensoñaciones, y ambas la miraron confundidas.

-¿Estar quien?- preguntaron mientras veían como Lily se estiraba el jersey y se arreglaba el pelo nerviosamente.

-¿Quién va a ser? ¡James!- exclamó histérica.- chicas, lo que voy a hacer va a pasar a la historia, es más, jamás me veréis volver a hacer algo así por un tío que no sea ese… ¡Engreído cuatro ojos que me está volviendo loca!- y de pronto decidida, se dirigió a James Potter, que se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor con su típico aire rebelde y seductor que volvía locas a las niñas y sacaba a Lily de sus casillas, y lo paró en seco.

-Lily… ¿qué quieres?- preguntó el joven asustado siendo consciente de que en breve se formaría una escena a ojos de todos los estudiantes, profesores y demás personal del colegio.

-James Potter- dijo la pelirroja como si fuera a regañarle. Tomó aire, como si fuera muy difícil decir lo que fuera que quisiera decir, pero al final, y ante el asombro de todo soltó: - Lo siento.

Se escuchó un Oooooh! de sorpresa generalizado que se extendió poco a poco por todo el comedor, pero sin duda el más sorprendido era el mismo James.

-Lily…- la cogió de los brazos y la zarandeó un poco, como si la pelirroja estuviera loca o fuera de sí- Lily, no sabes lo que dices. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué has tomado?- preguntó el joven preocupado por la salud de la chica.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó ella hecha una furia- James Potter no estoy borracha, no he tomado nada ni estoy loca. Estoy pidiéndote perdón porque odio que estemos así, porque me gustas, James Potter, porque quiero que dejemos el orgullo, los celos y las tonterías de lado, y porque me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a la fiesta de Navidad del profesor Slughorn.- terminó soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones y enloqueciendo a todos los allí presentes, que no podían creerse que la no-pareja más comentada del colegio desde tiempos inmemoriales al fin decidiese hacer lo que estaba cantado desde hacía años.

…

-Adrien, tenemos que hablar- Estelle se puso una mano en la cadera y esperó a que Lauren entendiera que debía dejarlos solos. Al cabo de unos incómodos segundos de silencio, la chica sonrió suficiente y se alejó de ellos unos metros.- ¿qué vamos a hacer?- la intrépida acción de Lily la había despertado de su sopor y la había obligado a actuar.

-Mira, nena- a Estelle no le gustó nada la manera tan poco cariñosa que tuvo de decir aquella palabra- la otra noche lo pasé genial contigo, pero es que…

Sí, la otra noche Estelle la recordaba muy pero que muy bien, es más, era una de esas noches que más adelante tildaría como el mayor error de su vida y que la haría sentirse humillada una y otra vez en su memoria. Adrien por fin había tenido un buen día, o al menos lo parecía: feliz y contento, la mimaba más que nunca, regalándole besos incluso cuando Remus no estaba cerca, cosa que era un alivio porque de ese modo Estelle podía disfrutar verdaderamente de lo que hacía, y con el licántropo delante lo cierto es que aquello la incomodaba bastante aunque no lograba entender por qué.

Era una tarde- noche muy clara de diciembre, y Henry se había despedido de ellos comunicándoles con cierta alegría que tenía una sorpresa para Yasmine para las vacaciones de Navidad. Entonces Adrien la había besado tiernamente, más tiernamente de lo que nunca lo había hecho, y la había cogido de la mano. Estelle ya sabía lo que aquello significaba, sabía reconocer aquella mirada en los chicos, y había sonreído a Adrien para animarlo a seguir. El chico la ayudó a levantarse del frío banco de piedra del jardín donde estaban sentados, alargando la escena y haciéndola dar una vuelta sobre sí misma como si fueran dos enamorados que se ven por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Al menos Estelle si que se sentía así. Después de lo que parecía un gran bache las cosas empezaban a marchar como debían, aunque cuando Adrien la llevó cerca del bosque comenzó a sentirse intranquila. No disfrutó. Es más, a pesar del hechizo de calefacción que el ravenclaw hizo con prisas, de que convocó una mullida manta para el suelo y que acondicionó el lugar para q nadie los viera, pasó frío, miedo y dolor. Pensó, tal vez, erróneamente, que todo podría mejorar…

-¿Pero es que qué?- cortó la pelirroja de golpe.

-Que me echaste en cara que yo había dañado a Oly a propósito, Estelle, y eso no voy a perdonártelo.- le espetó el chico entrecerrando sus ojos verde oliva.

-Sabes que no hice eso, Adrien.- protestó la muchacha dolida.

-Pues te faltó muy poco.- dijo el chico en sus trece.

-Aún así…

-Mejor hablamos luego, ¿vale?- pero a Estelle ya se le había encogido el estómago cuando vio al chico mirar con urgencia a Lauren, que lo esperaba a unos metros y había un gesto que ella no había llegado a ver.- mis padres van a celebrar una cena de Navidad, mi chófer pasará a recogerte a las siete el día 24, ¿de acuerdo?- se levantó antes de que a la muchacha le diera tiempo a protestar, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y desapareció tras Lauren, como si la chica de pelirrojos cabellos rizados fuera completamente estúpida... y ni mucho menos le hizo sentirse mejor darse la vuelta y ver a Remus besando a Shyne con lobuna ferocidad.

…

\- Claudy…- Sirius llamó a la muchacha, que estaba rodeada como siempre de sus inseparables amigas de alta cuna, y le dirigió una mirada neutra. Tras meditar unos segundos, la rubia joven se separó del grupo de chicas con un rápido "nos vemos luego" y se encaró al animago. Sus amigas comenzaron a salir del gran comedor lanzando miradas de odio y rencor al animago. No le perdonaban el desplante que el chico le había hecho a su flamante cabecilla de grupo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?- aunque ella sabía de sobra lo que iba a decirle porque apenas si se habían dirigido la palabra en las últimas dos semanas.

\- Quería decirte que es mejor que lo dejemos…- el animago no se anduvo con rodeos, y aquello no pareció importarle mucho a la muchacha, que lo miró fijamente.

-¿Sabes? Siempre creí que tu madre era una mujer con mucha clase, podríamos ser tan felices…- comentó soñadora. A Sirius se le erizó el vello de los brazos pensando en posible felicidad.

\- Bueno, voy a estar en la casa de mi tío, en la costa, si necesitas algo…- dijo más por compromiso que por interés. La muchacha siguió mirándolo fijamente unos segundos, hasta que decidió darse la vuelta y seguir a sus amigas al exterior del Gran Comedor.

…

Pero al contrario de lo que el joven merodeador pensaba, Claudy no pensaba ni mucho menos tirar la toalla. Fue la cara de alegría que se le quedó a su enemiga mortal tras el hachazo de Sirius (después de la de pasmo claro) lo que la hicieron reaccionar de la manera más… lógica a su modo de parecer que tuvo. No iba a servirle aquel suculento plato en bandeja de plata tan fácilmente, todavía le quedaba mucha artillería por utilizar… iba a sacar todas sus armas de mujer con tal de que Yasmine no volviera a tocar nunca más en su vida al gran Sirius Black.

…

\- ¿Entonces vamos a pasar las vacaciones juntos?-preguntó Shyne a Remus con una alegría contagiosa y desbordante. Habían decidido, tras mucho pensar, volver a darse oportunidad como pareja, pero a parte de tener buenas sesiones de sexo más a menudo, Remus seguía viéndola como todos los días, aunque eso no se lo había dicho aún a la chica.

\- Verás, mi madre me acaba de comunicar que nos mudamos de casa- el chico balanceó ante los ojos azul eléctrico de la morena un pergamino escrito con una curvilínea letra femenina.- así que hasta año nuevo por lo menos toca mudanza.- explicó el chico.

\- Vaya…- la joven siguió con la mirada la carta que se aún se balanceaba ante ella, y de nuevo una sonrisa acudió a su rostro- ¡genial! Así podré decorar tu habitación- exclamó alegremente.- voy a recoger mis cosas, nos vemos en media hora en el vestíbulo- y de un rápido beso robado se despidió de su reciclado novio y corrió fuera del comedor.

\- Me parece genial que hayas vuelto con Shyne, Rem.- opinó entonces James, también más feliz que una perdiz, metiéndose en la boca una loncha entera de beicon.

\- Sí…- aunque el merodeador de gafas no reparó en el poco entusiasmo de su amigo, dado que ahora mismo flotaba en una nube de algodón de azúcar con cierta pelirroja loca como causante de la misma.

\- Enhorabuena a ti también, Prongs. Has hecho que decenas de chicas se vayan a llorar sus penas a su casa, les has arruinado las navidades, te parecerá bonito ¿no?- el merodeador de ojos dorados hizo una falsa mueca de tristeza, y el aludido rió a grandes carcajadas, casi atragantándose con el beicon.

-¡Te has levantado de buen humor! Pero en todo caso se las ha estropeado Lily, no yo… ¿Qué me pongo para la fiesta?- preguntó de repente preocupado.

-A Lily le gustarás igual, ya te lo ha dejado claro.- opinó Sirius llegando hasta sus amigos, no parecía muy contento.

-¿Qué ocurre, Pad?- esta vez James sí se fijó en la cara de malas pulgas de su amigo de ojos grises.

-Lo he dejado con Claudy…- informó con voz monocorde.

-¡Pero eso habría que celebrarlo!- gritó Remus feliz de repente, descorchando una botella de champán salida de la nada.

-Pero Henry está con Yasmine- terminó Sirius alicaído.

-Oh- Remus hizo desaparecer la botella tan rápido como había aparecido.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Se van juntos a la casa de los tíos de él. ¡Yo pensaba invitarla a lo mismo!- se quejó arrugando la nariz como un niño al que le acaban de quitar su juguete favorito.- yo a eso lo llamo plagio- añadió con rencor. Aunque su rostro cambió del enfado a la estupefacción cuando vio a James riendo con suficiencia, y a Remus imitándolo.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó el chico de gafas- ¡menudo merodeador!

-¿Qué merodeador?- se carcajeó también Remus- ¡un merodeador no tira nunca la toalla! Yo no veo a ningún merodeador por aquí. Aparte de nosotros dos claro.- aclaró dándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda a James.

-Ya os vale tíos ¬ ¬ …

Pero al parecer… James y Remus aún parecían encontrarlo muy divertido, puesto que no dejaron de meterse con él en todo el camino a la estación de tren de Hogsmeade.

…

El camino de vuelta a Londres fue relativamente tranquilo, exceptuando el hecho de que Sirius no cejaba en su intento de entrar en el compartimento de las chicas para hablar con Yasmine, que la misma se había encargado de cerrar con magia, y de las veces que Snape había tratado de quitarle puntos a los merodeadores por armar escándalo en los pasillos. En realidad era una calma aparente, pues en los corazones de las tres amigas latía la irremediable certeza de que, después de estar tres meses juntas día y noche, y a pesar de sus diferencias y roces, en breve se separarían, aunque fuera por un corto intervalo de tiempo. Las tres estaban demasiado acostumbradas a la presencia de las otras, a su apoyo constante y a la peculiar amistad que las unía. Por eso, cuando se vieron en el andén 9 y ¾, a punto de separase durante casi tres semanas, sintieron como la despedida se les hacía cuesta arriba.

-Chicas…- Yasmine miró a sus dos amigas largamente, con un nudo en el estómago.

-Nos vamos a ver, vamos a quedar- aseguró Lily, sin poder ocultar el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

-Por supuesto.- confirmó Estelle pálida.

-Os voy a echar de menos- pero la emoción pudo con ellas y las tres se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- les gritó Iona pasando corriendo a su lado y revolviéndoles el pelo. Las tres amigas se separaron entre risas y lágrimas.

-Pasadlo bien, ¿vale?- dijo Lily sonriendo.

-Y tú, pillina, ten cuidado con James- bromeó Estelle recordando a Adrien y desanimándose bastante.- y tú con Henry…

-Lo mismo te decimos con Adrien- pero esta advertencia era mucho más seria de la boca de Lily que de la boca de Estelle, que sonrió sin fuerzas.

-Os quiero un montón, que lo sepáis. Ser amiga vuestra es… es parte de mí. No sabría explicarlo… estoy muy unida a vosotras, quiero que lo sepáis. Sois como mis hermanas de alma. Y que siento haberme comportado como una estúpida después de… bueno ya sabéis- dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Estelle…- Lily y Yasmine se abalanzaron sobre la chica de cabello color calabaza y la estrujaron entre sus brazos.

-Vamos, Yasmine- Henry la cogió de la mano al pasar por su lado y la arrastró con él al otro lado de la barrera mágica- ¡ hasta luego chicas!- se despidió el joven alegremente mientras desaparecía tras el muro. Lily y Estelle se despidieron con la mano.

-Lily, gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad- dijo Estelle sinceramente. La pelirroja le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.- creo que no me la merecía.

-Mi pequeña Estelle, tú eres ahora la que debe darle una segunda oportunidad a alguien.- le aconsejó su amiga. Y como invocado de la nada, Remus apareció seguido de James, Sirius y Peter.

-¿Dónde está Yasmine?- preguntó Sirius con urgencia.

-Se acaba de ir con Henry.- le informó Lily no sin cierta satisfacción.

-¡Mierda!- el merodeador golpeó la pared del andén con fuerza.

-¡Te vas a hacer daño!- exclamó Lily cogiéndole el brazo y evitando que el muchacho volviera a golpearse.

-Lily…- James le habló esta vez, parecía un poco cortado. La pelirroja soltó al merodeador de pelo oscuro para centrar toda su atención en él.

-¿Sí?- preguntó algo colorada. No había hablado con él desde que lo había invitado al baile delante de medio instituto aquella misma mañana, y ahora la vergüenza la embargó por completo.

-¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja el 24?

-Ah, pues a las 6 estaría bien, ¿no? – Lily sonrió nerviosamente.

-Bien, a las 6 estaré allí, hasta entonces- James se acarició la nuca incómodo, y ambos se acercaron torpemente hasta darse dos besos atropellados en las mejillas.

El merodeador se despidió de Estelle y los cuatro chicos desparecieron atravesando el muro.

-Supongo que Petunia debe estar esperándome, Estelle, ten cuidado, ¿vale? Y pásalo bien.- Lily miró el reloj nerviosa y tiró de su baúl y de la jaula de Verny.

-Tú también, y mucha suerte con James- la pelirroja le dirigió una divertida mirada de apuro y desapareció también. Entonces entre el humo del tren, que poco a poco iba despejándose, apareció Lucas Simons, un recio muchacho de cabellos rizados y negros. Estelle sonrió. El simple hecho de ver a su hermano mayor avanzando a grandes pasos hacia ella ya la hacía sentirse en casa.

…

\- ¿Qué tal Vernon, Petunia?- Lily cruzaba los dedos sin que su hermana lo viera para que el trayecto acabara cuanto antes. Su hermana no la había saludado alegremente, es más, ni siquiera la había saludado, se había limitado a abrir el maletero de su Austin Allegro del 73 de un mal golpe e indicarle con un brusco movimiento de cabeza y un "date prisa" con muy malas pulgas que subiera rápido al coche. Desde entonces, los incesantes intentos de Lily por hacer la situación más llevadera eran cada vez mas infructuosos.

\- Vernon anda tan bien como siempre- respondió Petunia alzando la nariz petulantemente.- aunque realmente no creo que eso sea de tu agrado.- añadió pitando agresivamente a un peatón que cruzaba debidamente por su paso de peatones interrumpiéndoles el paso. Lily se preguntó qué habría pasado para que su hermana estuviera aún de peor humor que de costumbre, pero empezó a intuirlo cuando su hermana le dijo con rabia: - Mamá y papá están deseando verte. Tienen una gran sorpresa para ti.- y cerró la boca para no volver a abrirla hasta que llegaron a la casa de los señores Evans, en un barrio industrial a las afueras de Londres.

Petunia aparcó de tan malas maneras como había estado todo el camino, y Lily respiró aliviada cuando salió del coche y vislumbró por primera vez en más de tres meses el pequeño jardincito que presidía su casa. En la puerta esperaba risueña una bella mujer de cuarenta y tantos años, pelirroja y delgada, de bonitos ojos negros, que llevaba un delantal rosa sobre una larga falda blanca.

-¡Mamá!- Lily dejó caer el baúl y el bolso en el cuidado césped y se abalanzó sobre Allendra Evans, que la abrazó cariñosamente- te he echado de menos…- susurró la pelirroja de ojos verdes sintiendo como las lágrimas acudían a raudas a ellos. Parpadeó un par de veces para recuperarse, pero su madre fue más rápida.

-Mi niña…- sonrió la mujer- ¿estás sensible, Lyls?- dijo con una ternura inconmensurable.

-No…- Lily rió intentando disimular su emoción- es que tenía muchas ganas de veros… ¿y papá?- la señora Evans sonrió enigmáticamente, pero de repente el sonido de un bocina rompió el silencio de aquella tarde invernal. Lily se giró sobresaltada y vio a su padre montado en un flamante Volkswagen escarabajo rojo saludándola alegremente. Timothy Evans aparcó despreocupadamente en la acera y se bajó del coche, llegando a grandes zancadas hasta su hija y abrazándola con fuerza. Tim Evans era un hombre de casi cincuenta años, alto y delgaducho, de cabellos castaños y ondulados, ya algo canosos, y unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda que Lily había heredado.

-¡Papá!- exclamó Lily sorprendida- ¿os habéis comprado un coche nuevo?- preguntó repasando con la mirada el bonito coche. Lily amaba los escarabajos, era su coche favorito, y estaba deseando comprarse uno.

-Es tuyo, Lilian- le espetó Petunia haciéndose paso entre sus padres y su hermana y entrando a la casa entre murmullos descontentos.

-¿¡Qué?!- Lily miró a sus padres esperando a que éstos desmintieran la broma de su hermana, pero éstos simplemente sonreían.

-Bueno, es del 75, de segunda mano, pero confiaba en que te gustara- dijo el señor Evans lanzando breves miradas a su esposa.

-Es tu regalo de Navidad, cariño- aclaró la señora Evans con tranquilidad.-… y de graduación. Estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Timothy ansioso.

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Es precioso!- Lily corrió a través del jardín y se acercó al coche, que parecía esperarla con una sonrisa dibujada entre las dos luces delanteras.- ¡Me encanta!

…

\- Señor Potter…- Gipsy, la anciana elfina doméstica de la familia, le abrió la puerta dócilmente y lo saludó con una rigurosa inclinación de cabeza.

-¡ Gip!- exclamó feliz el merodeador, alzándola en brazos y dando varias vueltas con ella en lo alto- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Y mamá y papá?- preguntó el chico dejándola en el suelo y esperando ávidamente alguna respuesta. Pero entonces vio el semblante triste de la elfina y un nudo se le hizo en el estómago. -¿Qué ocurre, Gipsy?

La elfina carraspeó unos segundos y se miró los pies largamente.

\- El sanador ha venido a verlos, mi amo, está en la habitación de los señores- dijo con una voz muy aguda. No había terminado de hablar cuando James ya subía de dos en dos los escalones alfombrados de la imponente escalera del vestíbulo. Se encontró con el sanador Sullivan cerrando con sigilo la puerta del cuarto de sus padres. Era el sanador privado de la familia, amigo de toda la vida del matrimonio Potter. A James no le gustó para nada el gesto de contrariedad con el que lo recibió.

-James… - lo miró profundamente con unos ojos azul pálido realmente escalofriantes.

\- Señor Sullivan…

\- James, llámame Marcus, nos conocemos de toda la vida.- protestó el anciano de barba blanca dirigiéndose a una silla tapizada de color vino que había en el pasillo, donde dejó el maletín negro en el que llevaba todos sus instrumentos y pociones.

-¿Qué les pasa a mis padres, Marcus?- preguntó el muchacho de gafas preocupado.

-Fleamont y Euphemia lo han compartido todo en la vida- dijo entonces el sanador. James pudo adivinar una sonrisa nostálgica bajo la tupida mata de barba blanca.- incluso las enfermedades.

-¿Enfermedades?- preguntó James sin entender. De repente se sentía torpe y espeso, como si su cerebro no pudiese entender bien el significado de las palabras del anciano- ¿qué enfermedades?.

El sanador suspiró como si aquello fuera lo más duro que había hecho en toda su vida.

\- James, tus padres ya no son jóvenes y fuertes, incluso para un mago, tus padres ya han vivido mucho más de lo que algunos podrían aguantar- dijo el señor Sullivan lentamente- querían tenerlo todo, y sabía que con su amor tenían suficiente. Y te lo digo yo, que conozco a tu padres desde que éramos así de pequeños- puso la palma de un mano a la altura de un metro del suelo- consiguieron el amor, la gloria, el dinero… pero les faltaba algo.- hizo una leve pausa en la que siguió contemplando el adusto semblante de James a la luz tenue e invernal que se filtraba por la única ventana que había en aquel oscuro pasillo- les faltabas tú.

-Pero…

-¿Qué qué quiero decir?- esperó a que James asintiera para continuar- hace 17 años Fleamont y Euphemia recibieron el mayor regalo que dos personas que se aman pueden recibir hijo. Tú has hecho feliz a tus padres durante toda tu vida.

-¿Qué les pasa?- James estaba empezando a cansarse de oír lo importante que era para sus padres, necesitaba saber que les ocurría. El señor Sullivan cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo inimaginable.

\- Tus padres se mueren, James.

…

Sirius golpeó la desvencijada puerta de la cocina hasta que, con un fuerte chirrido, se abrió definitivamente. Su tío Alphard le había legado su casa de playa al que decía que era su sobrino favorito, además de una gran cantidad de oro. Pero estaba claro que aquella casa necesitaba más de un arreglo y más de una capa de pintura. Oteó la habitación en la oscuridad y sacó su varita, convocando las diminutas esferas luminosas que le permitieron ver el estado en el que se encontraba la cocina. "No está tan mal", pensó al cabo de unos segundos: solo tendría que arreglar el mobiliario, pintar las paredes, limpiar el césped, ponerle cristales a las ventanas y limpiar el palmo de polvo que reinaba en todo el mobiliario además de matar a las ratas y a las doxys que ahora eran dueñas del lugar. Salió al césped y escondió su Harley Davidson negra voladora entre unos matorrales cerca de casa, ocultándola con un hechizo desilusionador. Fuera hacía frío y un viento helado que olía a salitre, pero Sirius evocó sus días de infancia en la casa, con su amable y anciano tío cocinando para él y para Andrómeda mientras ellos corrían por las verdes praderas de los acantilados, y de repente lo echó en falta más que nunca. Alphard Black había aparecido muerto en marzo de aquel mismo año, al parecer a manos de los llamados mortífagos. Aquel mago tenebroso llamado Lord Voldemort, llevaba casi dos décadas intentando esparcir por la comunidad mágica inglesa sus ideales supremacistas anti-muggles, haciéndose más insistente durante los últimos siete años, y cuyas víctimas mortales habían empezado a aumentar en los últimos tres. Y Alphard Black, pese a ser un renombrado mago de un largo linaje de sangre pura, había sucumbido al odio y violencia del que se jactaban sus mortífagos al negarse a formar parte activa de sus filas . El joven de ojos grises no descansaría, en cuanto saliera de Hogwarts, hasta vengar la muerte de su tío y combatir activamente a aquellos dementes, pero en aquel momento, en lo único que podía pensar era en lo dura que iba a ser la primera noche en una casa llena de felices y nostálgicos recuerdos vagando por ella como almas en pena.

…

\- Cariño, mañana empezamos con la mudanza- informó Hope Lupin a su hijo, mientras le apartaba la suculenta sopa de cebolla en un amplio plato de porcelana.

\- Mamá, ¿vas a decirme de una vez por qué nos mudamos? ¿Acaso no es esta casa lo suficientemente grande?- preguntó Remus por enésima vez aquella tarde. Su madre no le prestado mucha atención desde entonces, es como si tuviera la cabeza en otra parte o como si quisiera evadir la pregunta de su hijo a toda costa.- ¿Y por qué no ha llegado aún de trabajar papá?- Remus estaba empezando a mosquearse de verdad, además, no entendía la falta de decoración de la que ahora presumía la casa, sin que hubiera ninguna caja llena de chismes para trasladar. Finalmente, Hope Lupin se paró en seco y se volvió a su hijo, con los ojos dorados brillando a la luz de las lámparas de aceite de las paredes.

-Verás, hijo mío- dijo con voz temblorosa- últimamente las cosas no nos han ido muy bien- dijo mirando al techo y cerrando los ojos angustiada.- hace un mes echaron a tu padre de su puesto en el ministerio por negarse a participar en ciertos… trabajos- dijo como si le costase mucho encontrar la palabra adecuada- así que ahora realiza algunos encargos para particulares que no le aportan el mismo beneficio… hemos tenido que empeñar algunas cosas… y esta casa, bueno, somos tres, esta casa es muy grande para nosotros tres- dijo recogiendo su plato sin acabar de la mesa y llevándolo al fregadero de aluminio. Remus entendió de golpe el motivo de la mudanza.

-Puedo dejar de estudiar, la matrícula de Hogwarts es muy cara- dijo seriamente. Su madre se volvió violentamente y lo apuntó con una larga cuchara de madera.

-¡Aquí nadie va a dejar de estudiar, Remus! ¡Y mucho menos tú!- gritó ahogando el llanto. Remus se levantó sorprendido y subió las escaleras camino de su habitación sin probar bocado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se tumbó en la cama boca arriba. Cerró los ojos intentado abstraerse y no oír los sollozos de su madre en la cocina, intentando olvidar que era un monstruo, y que la chica a la que amaba lo odiaba por ello. Intentando ignorar que eran cada vez más pobres, y que ya nada más podía ir peor.

…

\- Vaya… es preciosa…- Yasmine acarició con suavidad las suaves cortinas de seda lilas que colgaban en los ventanales de su habitación, que daban a un amplio balcón con la balaustrada blanca como la nieve.

\- Sabía que te iba a gustar- sonrió Henry mientras depositaba las maletas de su compañera en el suelo.- no hay mucho polvo, mis tíos se fueron de aquí hará una semana así que esta todo limpio.

-¿Y qué querías arreglar tú de la casa exactamente?- preguntó la muchacha colocándose una mano en la cintura y alzando una ceja acusadora. Henry rió divertido y se acercó a ella, cogiéndola de ambas manos.- yo la veo perfecta- añadió Yasmine sin entenderlo.

\- Tenemos que arreglar el desván- dijo señalando el techo de madera- y el sótano-añadió el joven mirándola con aquellos ojos negros que parecían no tener fin.- luego eres libre de quedarte o marcharte.

\- Si no hubiera querido venir, Henry, no habría venido- le aclaró ella mientras se daba la vuelta y abría no sin dificultad los amplios ventanales del balcón. Salió a la fría noche de invierno y se apoyó en los blancos barrotes, observando el paisaje y dejándose acariciar por el aire helado.

\- ¿Quién vive ahí?- preguntó señalando la casita de madera que había en lo alto de la colina vecina, a cierta distancia de la mansión de los tíos de Henry.

\- Vivía un anciano que murió este año- le contestó el chico.- vamos adentro, aquí hace un frío que pela- dijo abrazando a Yasmine, que se había quedado prendada de aquella casita en la colina y arrastrándola a la habitación- mañana va a ser un día muy largo…

…

\- ¡ Ya era hora de que llegarais!- exclamó Lise Simons enfadada mientras saludaba a su hija con un protector abrazo y a su hijo con un beso en la mejilla- la cena está servida desde hace horas.

Lise Simons era una mujer menuda, con el pelo tan rizado y pelirrojo como el de su hija, y los ojos tan azules como zafiros.

\- ¡Mamá!- Estelle corrió y abrazó a su madre por la espalda, oliendo el aroma de su pelo que la hacía recordar su infancia y sentirse protegida y a salvo de todo mal.

\- He llevado a Estelle a tomar algo, para que me pusiera al día de sus novios- dijo Lucas Simons intentando aplacar el ánimo de su madre, que se giró y lo miró ceñuda. Pero pronto se relajó y volvió a abrazar a sus hijos con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios.

\- No vais a cambiar nunca, ¿eh?- les dijo enérgicamente.

\- Tú no quieres que cambiemos- señaló Estelle rápidamente.

\- ¡Qué razón tienes! Bueno chicos, vamos a cenar, que mañana hay que hacer un bonito y suculento pastel de chocolate.

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Estelle tomando un trozo del queso que había preparado encima de la austera mesa de cocina, que en ese momento estaba a rebosar de comida.

\- Han vendido la casa de al lado, ¡pronto tendremos nuevos vecinos!- exclamó Lise con alegría.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo Trece: I don´t want to miss a thing

James se contempló durante largo rato en el espejo de cuerpo entero que presidía uno de los laterales de su habitación. Un muchacho alto y de complexión delgada y fuerte le devolvió una lánguida mirada a través de unos bonitos pero tristes ojos marrones. Llevaba puesta una elegante túnica de gala negra que lo hacía parecer aún más hombre de lo que era pero había dado por imposible domar su rebelde cabello azabache. En realidad no le importaba. Hacía tres días que detalles como aquel le parecían completas trivialidades sin importancia alguna. Es más, aquella fiesta de Navidad promovida por el orondo profesor Slughorn había empezado a parecerle también una profunda tontería intrascendente. Si no hubiera sido por sus padres, con los que había hablado aquella misma mañana para comunicarles que no iría a la fiesta, no estaría vestido con aquella túnica que lo hacía sentirse agobiado y presa de una pequeña cárcel.

Lo único que milagrosamente conseguía aliviarle era pensar en Lily. Y no pensar en ella como llevaba ya tres años pensando, esta vez era de manera distinta: como si con tan solo verla una pequeña parte de la pena que sentía en su corazón se escapara y lo dejara tranquilo durante unos efímeros segundos.

Sus padres conocían la existencia de la guapa pelirroja desde casi la primera vez que James se fijó en ella. Durante aquellos días les había hablado de ella más a menudo que nunca, y pudo adivinar la alegría en los ancianos ojos de su madre cuando les contó que la joven había al final aceptado que había algo entre ellos, así como también había leído la decepción en ellos cuando les había comunicado que rechazaría la invitación para quedarse a su lado aquella nochebuena.

-¡Es una chica maravillosa y tú tienes que aprovechar esta gran oportunidad, James!- le había dicho Fleamont Potter con tanta energía que había desencadenado una irrefrenable tanda de toses y resoplidos.

-James…- su madre le habló con suavidad, y cogió una mano del chico entre las suyas temblorosas.- ahora es tu turno de vivir, de vivir por nosotros… no te encierres en ti mismo, y mucho menos en esta solitaria casa.- su voz más que sonar como un consejo, lo hacía como una súplica.

Y en cierto modo tenía razón. Llevaba tres días en aquella enorme mansión del centro de Londres y cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más oprimido por los oscuros pasillos y las silenciosas habitaciones vacías. Necesitaba con urgencia ver a Sirius y a Remus, aunque sabía que el primero estaría demasiado ocupado poniendo en orden sus prioridades, y el segundo entretenido con la rápida y misteriosa mudanza que sus padres habían organizado.

Por eso aquel 24 de diciembre de 1977, James deseaba con toda su alma que el reloj marcara las 5 y media de la tarde para ir en busca de la pelirroja que, al menos durante unas horas, sería como el ángel que lo salvara del oscuro pozo de miedo y soledad en el que se hallaba atrapado.

…

-Lilian… estás preciosa.- Allendra Evans ahogó un suspiro de admiración por su hija pequeña, que la miraba con sus almendrados ojos verdes llenos de dudas.

\- ¿Tú crees, mamá?- preguntó por enésima vez la muchacha girándose para observarse por detrás.

La madre de Lily rio suavemente y colocó en su sitio una costura mal puesta del vestido de su hija.

\- Vas a dejar a tu amigo sin palabras, cariño… si tu padre te deja salir de casa sin cortarle las manos o sacarle los ojos antes- añadió haciendo enrojecer a su hija.

La joven vestía un elegante vestido de color negro. En principio Lily había escogido uno color verde oliva, también muy bonito, pero su madre la había convencido para elegir aquel ejemplar y al final la chica había acabado aceptando. Era un vestido largo, palabra de honor ajustado en el pecho, que caía en dos capas, una hasta los tobillos y otra un poco por encima de las rodillas y algo más transparente, que la hacían parecer liviana y volátil. Como a Lily no le gustaba ir entera de negro, había elegido un vestido que tenía en la zona del pecho y los bajos y laterales de éste, unos bonitos adornos en color esmeralda. Calzaba unos altos tacones del mismo color de los adornos y se había recogido el pelo rojo oscuro en un sencillo moño que dejaba caer mechones ondulados sobre sus hombros adornando su níveo rostro, maquillado con sombras de ojos brillantes y pintalabios claro. Estaba sencillamente espectacular.

Sin embargo Lily dudaba… no estaba segura de si iba demasiado arreglada o demasiado informal, o si tal vez a James no le gustaría y quedaría completamente en ridículo. Por eso el corazón casi le saltó del pecho cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta sonar una vez.

-¡Ya está aquí!- exclamó aterrada tocándose con nerviosismo y delicadeza a la vez el recogido- ¡mamá ya ha llegado!

La señora Evans parecía encontrar el ataque de histeria de su hija muy divertido, pues no paró de reír hasta que Lily se la quedó mirando con severidad.

-Hija mía…- murmuró aún divertida recuperándose poco a poco- termina de arreglarte, nosotros recibiremos a tu galán- resolvió como si aquello fuera a tranquilizar a Lily alguna manera. Sin darle mucho tiempo a su hija para protestar, salió del cuarto rauda y veloz y bajó las escaleras a prisa.

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Lily buscando el pequeño bolso de cuentas por la desordenada habitación.

…

James observó intrigado el pequeño escarabajo rojo del 73 mientras esperaba (no sin cierto nerviosismo, a decir verdad) que alguien abriera la puerta de aquella coqueta casita blanca y alta adosada a otras dos de muros grisáceos y tristes que tanto despuntaba en aquel barrio industrial. No sabía por qué pero imaginaba a Lily como dueña del bonito automóvil, aunque todas sus elucubraciones se esfumaron en cuanto la puerta se abrió con un chirrido que parecía burlarse del merodeador. Un hombre alto y delgado, de ojos tan verdes como esmeraldas, le abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. El chico supuso que era el padre de Lily, y se extrañó porque el siempre había imaginado a la madre de Lily como un clon un poco más mayor que la pelirroja y ni por asomo pensó que la chica pudiera haber heredado los ojos de su padre.

-Buenas noches… ¿señor Evans?- preguntó James sintiéndose de repente ridículo con el ramo de orquídeas que su madre había mandado recoger a Gipsy del jardín.

El hombre le devolvió una severa mirada de desconfianza aún sin invitarle a entrar a la casa.

-Si, el señor Evans… el padre de la criatura a la que vas a pervertir con tu mente calenturienta de adolescente- acusó el padre de Lily apuntándole con un dedo amenazador. James palideció al instante, sin saber si aquello era una broma pesada del señor Evans o por el contrario iba totalmente en serio. Pero por fortuna se ahorró el mal trago de preguntárselo ya que la puerta se abrió del todo y una guapa mujer pelirroja de ojos oscuros le recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Tú debes de ser James- dijo risueña mientras apartaba a su marido con firmeza del campo de visión del chico- espero que Tim no te haya asustado demasiado- le susurró al chico al oído mientras le daba un amistoso beso en la mejilla. James negó con la cabeza apurado y después se recompuso. En su vida había estado nervioso por la presencia de los padres de alguna de sus novias, ¿por qué se encontraba así con los de Lily?

-Lily está terminando de prepararse, bajará en un momento, pasa y ponte cómodo, James- la mujer pelirroja lo cogió suavemente del brazo y lo condujo hasta una salita no demasiado grande pero muy luminosa y acogedora, y lo sentó en un bonito sofá blanco con ribetes amarillos.- ¿Quieres un refresco, James? ¿té? ¿un zumo?

-Un refresco estaría bien, señora Evans- contestó James sintiéndose un poco mejor.

-Llámame Allendra, James, y a él Tim. – dijo señalando al padre de Lily, que lo seguía observando con suspicacia apoyado ahora en el marco de la puerta del saloncito donde se encontraban.

-No, a mí está bien que me llame señor Evans, así no se le olvidará nunca con quien habla- replicó el hombre. James tragó saliva incómodo pero la madre de Lily se echó a reír con alegría.

-¡Tim! ¡Vas a conseguir asustarlo de verdad! Deja al pobre chico y ve a por un refresco para él- el señor Evans la miró con los ojos entrecerrados unos segundos para después desaparecer por la puerta refunfuñando no se qué de "jóvenes y maleducados adolescentes demasiado hormonados". – no te preocupes, James, siempre es así con los novios de nuestras hijas.- dijo tranquilamente. James sintió un vuelco en el estómago al oír la palabra "novio", y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Lily al escuchar salir aquella palabra salir de la boca de su madre, pero sus inquietudes no tardaron en ser resueltas.

-James no es mi novio, mamá- se quejó la joven pelirroja mientras oían como bajaba las escaleras. A James se le aceleró el pulso al saber que estaba tan cerca de ella, pero cuando la vio aparecer en el umbral de la salita juraría que se le olvidó hasta su propio nombre. A sus ojos, Lily siempre había sido bella, hasta con el serio uniforme del colegio (cuya falda muchas veces Yasmine se encargaba de recortar para ella y sus amigas) y con unos simples vaqueros desgastados. La había visto arreglada y hasta en camisón, pero aquella Lily que parecía tan mujer, tan hermosa, con aquel vestido negro vaporoso y ese recogido informal, y e rostro que destacaba su belleza más que nunca, consiguieron dejarlo totalmente KO y sin palabras.

-¿James? ¿Estás bien?- Allendra Evans lo sacudió suavemente de los hombros. Aún no había borrado la mueca divertida que había presidido sus labios desde que Lily había empezado a arreglarse aquella tarde. James parpadeó un par de veces y vio a Lily dirigirle una mirada insegura desde la puerta.

-Lily, estás… estás preciosa- dijo sintiéndose un poco torpe pero triunfante al ver que la pelirroja enrojecía de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias James- respondió Lily- tú también estás genial- dijo mirándolo con aprobación.- será mejor que nos vayamos ya, ¿no crees?- añadió mirando el reloj de cuco que colgaba de la pared. James se levantó automáticamente del sofá y regaló una de sus seductoras sonrisas a la madre de Lily.

-Ha sido un placer, Allendra- dijo cogiéndole la mano caballerosamente y besándosela. La madre de Lily lo miró gratamente sorprendida- espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

Se dirigió a Lily, que ya había cogido el abrigo y había mirado a James de forma asesina mientras besaba la mano de su madre. En el camino se cruzó con Tim Evans, que lo miró con disgusto.

-Señor Evans, no se preocupe, cuidaré de su hija como si fuera la mía propia- prometió educadamente. El padre de Lily bufó y llevó el refresco a su mujer sin despedirse.- ¿Y tu hermana?- preguntó entonces James a Lily.

-Deja a mi hermana en paz, está en casa de su novio- replicó la pelirroja dándole un beso a su madre y a su padre.- papá… yo también te quiero… ¡papá!- Lily sacudió el brazo al ver que su progenitor no la soltaba.

-¡Tim!- le regañó su esposa- James es un buen chico.

-¡Ni siquiera lo conoces, Alle!- replicó enfadado el hombre. James sonrió para sus adentros y siguió a Lily fuera de la casa.

-¡Pasadlo bien, chicos!- les deseó la madre desde la entrada de la casa.

-¡Lo haremos, Allendra!- y recuperando el aplomo y la desenvoltura propia de un merodeador, James le guiñó a su futura suegra un pícaro ojo que hizo que su esposo casi corriera a arrancárselos (los ojos, se entiende xD).

-Conozco a los chicos como él, Allendra, un seductor nato que le hará trizas el corazón a nuestra pequeña.- protestó resignado su marido.

-No creo que James sea así, Tim- repuso ella obligándolo a entrar en la casa- de hecho me recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras joven y tratabas de conquistarme… además, tenemos una bonita nochebuena para pasarla a solas…- y a eso si que el señor Evans no pudo replicar, ya que su mujer le tapó la boca con un cariñoso beso navideño.

…

\- Espera,Lily… -El merodeador cogió una de las orquídeas del ramo y le cortó el tallo, dejándoselo muy pequeño. Cogió a la pelirroja delicadamente del cuello y le puso la flor engarzada en el moño, de manera que quedaba muy bonita y natural- así está mejor- dijo contemplando el resultado. Lily sonrió mientras James dejaba el resto del ramo de la valla blanca del jardín, y luego la acompañó a la acera de la casa.

-James…- Lily observó el elegante mercedes que había aparcado en la puerta de su casa- ¿sabes conducir?

\- ¿Bromeas? ¡Me encanta conducir! Creo que es lo mejor que han podido inventar los muggles!- dijo abriéndole la puerta del coche y ayudándola a subir. Una vez dentro, puso una mano encima de la suya, que ya tenía en la palanca de marchas, y lo miró seriamente.

-James… espero que no le hagas a tus hijas lo que creo que tienes pensado hacerme a mí.- bromeó con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus brillantes labios.

…

Lily contempló a James mientras conducía. Había respondido a su pícara broma con una sonrisa tan suya como siempre, pero podía notar en él ciertas diferencias respecto última vez que se habían visto. Estaba más serio, más intranquilo, o tal vez demasiado relajado, según lo mirara. Había reparado en las ojeras del chico y en la tristeza que ahora había en su mirada, y eso la había inquietado en cierta medida. Además apenas hablaba, cuando lo normal en él era que no parara de charlar por los codos y de hacer bromas continuamente. Se preguntó si estaba madurando o si por el contrario había algo más detrás del comportamiento del chico. También Lily guardó silencio mientras callejeaban por las concurridas calles londinenses. Le encantaba ver la ciudad en Navidad, en pleno apogeo de luces y risas, de gente, el olor a dulces y los villancicos. Tal vez sonara tradicional, pero todo aquello la alegraba y la entristecía a la vez, la hacían sentir una nostalgia creciente y un desasosiego inexplicable. Apenas oyó a James preguntarle el lugar de la fiesta.

-¡Lily!- exclamó el joven desviando momentáneamente la mirada de la carretera para dirigirse a la chica- ¿dónde es la fiesta?- la pelirroja lo miró unos segundos despistada y luego cogió las invitaciones de su bolsito de cuentas. Eran dos pergaminos cortos y alargados de color morado con letras en un dorado resplandeciente, que cambiaban levemente de color según como incidiese la luz en ellas.

-Es en el… ¿palacio de Hampton Court?- Lily no se había tomado la molestia de leer el lugar de la fiesta, pero cuando lo hizo se quedó a cuadros escoceses.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó James divertido.- Slughorn sabe como montárselo bien.

-Y que lo dudes… increíble…

-Bueno entonces pronto llegaremos- James sonrió y apretó el acelerador, y entonces las luces, la música y la gente se volvió una mancha borrosa a toda velocidad. Lily supo reconocer el hechizo de aceleración total.

-James… mientras no nos matemos- dijo abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Tranquila, tiene un hechizo de repulsión… no nos acercaremos a nada más de medio metro, ni personas, ni árboles, ni farolas… es seguro.- y así lo demostró su sonrisa, pero aún así Lily agarró con fuerza su varita por si acaso tuviera que utilizarla.

…

Sí, realmente Slughorn sabía organizar una buena fiesta… solo a él se le ocurriría reservar durante una noche tan tradicional como lo era Noche Buena uno de los palacios más espectaculares y visitados de Londres. Más adelante se rumorearía que algunos magos importantes le debían algún favor, o incluso que los contactos del profesor llegaban a la alta sociedad muggle, pero permanecerían siendo rumores que no hacían más que engrandecer la fama del controvertido mago. Fuera como fuese, James y Lily comprendieron la magnitud de aquella velada en cuanto cruzaron el río y divisaron a lo lejos el contorno del antiguo palacio.

-¿Son fuegos artificiales?- preguntó Lily mientras alzaba la cabeza intentando vislumbrar el oscuro cielo nocturno.

\- Vaya, Slughorn no es que sea demasiado sutil, ¿verdad? Imagina como deben estar los del ministerio.- James sonrió mientras las luces de miles de colores de los fuegos artificiales se reflejaban en sus gafas.

\- Es increíble…

Y poco a poco fueron acercándose al edificio… y descubriendo que estaba decorado con miles de esferas de colores en las almenas, en algunas ventanas y murallas. Pudieron apreciar también de lejos los inmensos jardines, aunque no pudieron así distinguir el laberinto pues el palacio lo ocultaba a su vista y la oscuridad ya era notable. James aparcó con un derrape un tanto excesivo para impresionar a Lily, pero se dio cuenta de que así no lo conseguiría pues la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y se bajó coche sin alabar sus excelentes dotes de conducción. Se desanimó un tanto, pero entonces pensó en su madre y en la promesa de que iba pasar un buen rato con su pelirroja favorita, así que bajó del coche y se excusó con una sonrisa de cachorrito (o cervatillo) bueno e inocente que consiguió su propósito: hacer sonreír a Lily. -James Potter… nunca cambiarás- dijo acercándose a él y colgándose de su brazo.

-Pero así es como más te gusto, ¿eh?…- afirmó el chico cogiéndole la mano caballerosamente y avanzando con ella a través de las enormes puertas enrejadas del palacio. Lily rio con alegría… y por un momento… James se sintió a salvo y protegido del dolor lacerante que estaba acabando con su corazón.

…

-¡Increíble!- exclamó Lily parándose en seco y contemplando la enorme pista de hielo que se extendía a sus pies. A su lado, James chocó las manos a un chico de séptimo de ravenclaw que acababa de llegar y que iba acompañado de una guapa oriental que vestía un largo y escotado vestido rojo y que regaló al merodeador una aduladora sonrisa que para nada gustaron al chico ni a Lily, que no dudó en lanzarle una mirada que si matara la habría fulminado de golpe.

Sin embargo la sonrisa aduladora de la joven asiática a James le pasó totalmente desapercibida, pues desde hacía ya mucho tiempo solo podía tener ojos para su radiante pelirroja.

\- ¿Se supone que para entrar al castillo tenemos que cruzar la pista de hielo?- preguntó el ravenclaw interponiéndose entre el merodeador y su cita.

-¿Y los patines?- preguntó la joven del vestido rojo mirando la pista sin mucha alegría. No quería estropear su fabuloso vestido, y menos delante de aquel bombón de pelo negro y gafas…

\- No van a necesitar patines, señorita- dijo entonces un chico de unos diecinueve años que acababa de aparecer de la nada.- la pista está acondicionada para que la atraviesen con sus propios zapatos- miró un segundo a otro extremo de la pista, donde acababan de aparecer otras dos parejas- que tengan una agradable velada- y con una solemne inclinación de cabeza volvió a desparecer para aparecer en el lugar en que la otra pareja se hacía la misma pregunta que segundos antes había hecho la oriental.

\- Bueno, pues habrá que cruzar- dijo James con decisión. Cogió a Lily de la cintura y la ayudó a subir a la superficie helada. Comprobaron que, en lugar de quedarse encajados en el hielo, los tacones se deslizaron con suavidad como si en lugar de hielo el suelo estuviera cubierto de cera.

\- James… soy un poco patosa- se quejó la pelirroja agarrándose a él al momento.- no se me da bien patinar. "Es una noticia estupenda" pensó James mientras la agarraba aún más fuerte por la cintura.

-No te preocupes princesa… estoy aquí- "mierda, le he dicho princesa", se lamentó el merodeador rápidamente mordiéndose la lengua. Por fortuna, Lily pareció no oírlo.

-Vale, pero si me caigo no te rías- le advirtió señalándolo con un dedo amenazador. "Me ha dicho princesa y no lo he matado… ¡Lily reacciona!". Aunque la verdad era que deseando que la llamara princesa, solo y exclusivamente a ella.

-Seguro que eso se lo dices a todas- se quejó la pelirroja de repente decaída, mientras avanzaba con James deslizándose lentamente por el hielo. El chico la conducía con elegancia y sin hacer apenas esfuerzo, y la verdad era que a Lily le estaba gustando aquello de que la agarrara tan firmemente, de sentirlo tan cerca, oler aquel maravilloso perfume que lograba hacerla perder la noción del tiempo.- lo de princesa, digo.- James la miró unos segundos con el entrecejo fruncido, como si estuviera pensando algo.

-Lily, a partir de ahora solo te lo llamaré a ti… si tú quieres, claro- añadió muy serio. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De verdad?- James rió por el tono de la chica.

-Lilian Evans- dijo cogiéndola de una mano y la cintura y dando un par de vueltas sobre ellos mismos, bailando un vals con música imaginaria- ¿te gustaría ser mi encantadora y preciosa princesa?- le preguntó acercándose a su rostro. Lily se quedó sin palabras… ¿Qué le estaba preguntando exactamente?¿Era una broma?¿O era en serio?

-¡James! ¡Nos vamos a caer!- exclamó ella trastabillando a propósito y haciendo que se separaran unos segundos. Pudo notar que enrojecía y que una gran parte de ella se sentía decepcionaba por haberse separado de James tan repentinamente, pero se recompuso lo antes posible.

-Tienes razón, vamos, ya casi llegamos, Lily- James la volvió a tomar de la mano, aunque ya no la agarró por la cintura, y pronto llegaron a su meta: la entrada al palacio Hampton Court.

…

A James y Lily se le olvidaron de inmediato todas sus preocupaciones en cuanto el mismo chico que les había indicado que había que cruzar la pista de hielo les abrió un amplio portón de madera, y les acompañó a través de un patio de armas con cuatro parcelas de césped helado adornado con luces de colores (y hadas bailarinas y brillantes también). Los llevó a uno de los antiguos y sobrecargados módulos en los que se dividía el palacio. Tras abrirles otra gran puerta de madera gruesa, antigua y trabajada les indicó que siguieran por un pasillo ancho adornado con cuadros barrocos y una gruesa alfombra larga y roja. Les dijo que al final, donde podían ver una gran puerta de cristal translúcido, estaba el comedor que el señor Horace Slughorn había reservado aquella noche para su magnífica cena navideña.

-Lily… siento mucho lo de antes, lo he estropeado todo- se disculpó James cuando el muchacho desapareció y se quedaron a solas de nuevo.

-No, James…- Lily frenó en seco y se volvió hacia él, aún agarrando sus manos- he sido una estúpida, James, no es por ti.

-Solo quiero que esta noche sea especial, Lily, que lo pasemos bien juntos, no quiero que te sientas obligada a nada y mucho menos a…- pero Lily le puso un dedo en los labios y lo miró intensamente. Había vuelto a descubrir aquel extraño brillo amargo en los ojos de James, y el corazón le había dado un vuelco.

-¿Mucho menos a qué, James?... ¿a esto?- Lily se puso de puntillas levemente y depositó un suave beso en los labios del chico. Un beso cariñoso, correspondido, pero fugaz. Sin embargo, Lily comprobó con cierta satisfacción que ese brillo amargo había desaparecido de los ojos del merodeador, que ahora la miraban con sorpresa y cariño.

-Lily…

-¡James, amigo!- gritó una estruendosa voz a las espaldas de los jóvenes. Lily y James se volvieron sobresaltados y vieron a Peter Grace acercándose a ellos con su típica sonrisa que enseñaba sus grandes y blancos dientes.- ¡¿Cómo tú por aquí?! Creí que esto no iba contigo… hola Lily- saludó el chico cuando llegó a su altura, lanzando a la pelirroja una mirada libidinosa. Se colocó de manera que desplazó a la pelirroja a un lado y se interpuso entre ella y el merodeador, que lo estaba torturando interiormente de las peores maneras posibles. Le acompañaba una joven de pelo negro y largo, y grandes ojos oscuros, que vestía un enrevesado vestido color azul.

-¿Y tú, Peter, que haces aquí?- preguntó James un tanto molesto por la interrupción.

-El gordo seboso dice que conoce a unos cuantos dueños de pubs europeos de prestigio, y que ha invitado a uno… parece interesante, ¿no?

-Si, muy interesante- James pasó por detrás del chico, agarró a Lily de la mano y le dio un suave apretón.- ¿Por qué no entramos?-dijo mirando el reloj de su otra mano- la cena debe de estar a punto de empezar.

-¡Sí, claro!- exclamó Peter felizmente. Pasó una mano alrededor del cuello del chico y avanzó por el pasillo de esta manera, dejando olvidada a la joven que lo acompañaba.

…

Los cuatro jóvenes avanzaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la gran puerta acristalada, que se abrió poco antes de que llegaran y un pequeño y estirado elfo doméstico con bolas de árbol de navidad colgadas en las orejas los saludó con un "feliz navidad señores" protocolario.

-Vaya…- Lily se olvidó momentáneamente de Peter y su compañera y contempló la sala maravillada. Era un enorme salón adornado de forma exquisita pero tan recargado como el resto del palacio, tan brillante que hasta hacía daño a la vista. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un papel dorado brillante con líneas anaranjadas que dibujaban rombos, cientos de candelabros con largas velas encendidas y casi el mismo número de cuadros tan antiguos como los de los pasillos. El suelo componía un extraño mosaico de mármol tan dorado y brillante como las paredes, liso y pulido. El techo era una bóveda acristalada, que reflejaba un cielo despejado lleno de estrellas, y que daba a la sala un aspecto mágico y sobrenatural. Sin embargo, el mobiliario no era para nada exagerado. Tan solo ha gran mesa redonda, de madera oscura y también pulida, y con una extraña estructura. La mesa tenía a su alrededor decenas de sillas acolchadas con una almohadilla roja parecían muy cómodas, pero el centro de la misma era un tanto peculiar. En lugar de ser una mesa como tal, el centro de la mesa estaba hueco, como si hubieran trazado una circunferencia con un compás gigante y le hubieran quitado el círculo de madera que quedaba en el centro. Un centro de mesa, que, curiosamente, estaba ocupado por un entretenido y extremadamente feliz Horace Slughorn. El profesor charlaba animadamente con una joven de Hufflepuff de cuarto año, aunque la verdad es que parecía más bien un monólogo por parte del hombre, ya que la chica no hacía más que asentir repetitivamente con la cabeza. James y Lily vieron sorprendidos como el profesor daba por concluida su conversación y como con un solo movimiento de su varita, el enorme sillón de madera tapizado en verde y plateado en el que estaba sentado giraba de modo que dio una rápida vuelta sobre mismo que le hizo mucha gracia por la expresión que compuso su rostro (como un niño en un columpio) y empezó a entablar otro interesante monólogo con un slytherin que tenía cara de ratón. Sin embargo, el chico se apartó un poco, el espacio suficiente para que Slughorn divisara a lo lejos a Lily, y entonces su rechoncha cara se iluminó aún más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-¡Lily!- exclamó irradiando felicidad, mientras su pequeño bigote de morsa se movía para todos lados. Su pelirroja alumna favorita había llegado. Ni siquiera reparó en el a muchacho que le acompañaba, ni en el escandaloso Peter Grace, que se reía estruendosamente de un cuadro en el que una molesta muchacha regordeta y tapada únicamente con su pelo se ruborizaba azorada.

James se tensó al lado de Lily mientras ella sonreía con sinceridad. No es que Slughorn fuera el mejor profesor de pociones que había tenido, ni la mejor persona que había conocido ni mucho menos, pero la verdad es que aquel hombre la entretenía con sus conversaciones y sus discusiones acerca de las pociones y diversos temas… a lo mejor era eso lo que la diferenciaba de los demás, Lily no se contentaba con asentir a todo lo que le decía y aceptar sin rechistar ni agradecer los contactos que el profesor proporcionaba a sus alumnos favoritos, no, Lily hablaba, conversaba, y discutía si algo no le parecía bien a su modo de pensar. Y todo aquello con una educación exquisita y una rápida y mordaz inteligencia. El profesor le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a la mesa, y Lily le hizo caso, tirando de James tras de sí y deshaciéndose por fin de la molesta presencia de Peter.

-¡Lily! ¡Es un honor que hayas venido!- chilló emocionado, desapareciéndose del centro de mesa y apareciéndose de nuevo al lado de la chica, y cogiéndole una mano galantemente. Depositó un beso en la mano de Lily que le hizo cosquillas con el bigote y luego la miró con cariño, como un padre a su hija- y estás preciosa, como siempre.

Pero a James no le pareció un cumplido demasiado paternal, de modo que se adelantó un paso y carraspeó haciéndose ver. Slughorn dejó de observar a Lily y lanzó una rápida y escrutadora mirada al merodeador.

-¡Pero si has venido acompañado por el joven Potter!- exclamó dando una palmada en la espalda del chico- te has buscado una buena profesora de pociones, ¿eh? Bueno, nunca viene mal una ayudita extra- dijo guiñándole un ojo que no le gustó nada al merodeador.- Pero bueno, Lily, siéntate, por favor- Slughorn retiró una silla educadamente y Lily tomó asiento, lanzando una mirada de disculpa a James, que ya pensaba las maneras más dolorosas de torturar al profesor de pociones por acaparar y mirar a su Lily de aquella manera.-¡tengo una sorpresa muy especial para todos!- dijo el profesor con los ojos brillantes. Lily se preguntó cuánto hidromiel de reserva habría tomado ya. Mientras, James se sentó en la silla contigua a la de Lily pasando dificultosamente entre ella y Slughorn para que el profesor no se acercara tanto.

\- ¿Y de que se trata esa sorpresa, profesor?- preguntó James alzando la voz e interrumpiendo la conversación. El profesor lo miró sin perder la sonrisa, pero apenas le hizo caso.

\- ¡Ya lo veréis! ¡Ya lo veréis! Pero creo que ya podemos empezar a cenar… ¡a la mesa chicos!- chascó los dedos y se oyó un fuerte sonido de trompetas salido de la nada. Volvió a desaparecerse y a aparecer sentado en el peculiar centro de mesa, después de regalarle a Lily una sonrisa amable.

\- Menos mal que se ha ido- masculló James entre dientes. Lily no le contestó pero le lanzó una mirada de súplica.

\- Es solo una noche, James, vamos a pasarlo bien.- el merodeador volvió a mascullar pero no volvió a hablar de Slughorn en los siguientes cinco minutos.

Y el banquete empezó… y Lily tuvo que aguantar algunas de las pesadas bromas de Peter Grace, que se había sentado al lado de James, que reía a carcajadas de sus bromas mientras aguantaba estoicamente que Slughorn no dejara de hablar con la pelirroja. Y por otro lado, Lily tenía sentada a su izquierda a la oriental que intentaba a toda costa llamar la atención de James riendo estruendosamente y perforándole los tímpanos a ella. Además, no solo había alumnos de Hogwarts con sus parejas, también había exalumnos que ahora eran famosos y gente importante en el mundo mágico que incomodaba de cierta manera a la pelirroja. Sin embargo, la comida le encantó. En la gran mesa redonda aparecieron pavos asados. Uno cada cuatro personas, exquisitamente preparados, por no hablar de las deliciosas patatas que hacían de guarnición, las humeantes sopas de pollo y decenas de delicatesen que habían aparecido en la mesa. Cuando la cena estaba a punto de terminar, y ya habían pasado a los postres, Lily sintió una mano sobre su pierna y pegó un respingo sobresaltada.

\- "Lily"-la voz de James sonó en su cabeza tan nítida y clara como si le hubiera hablado con un micrófono, sin embargo, el merodeador miraba hacia otro lado.

-¿James?- murmuró mientras pensaba "me estoy volviendo loca". De nuevo oyó la risa clara del chico en su mente, pero miró a James y ¡estaba serio!.

-"No te estás volviendo loca, Lily" - James parecía divertirse mucho- "solo tienes que pensar".

-"¿Pensar?¿Cómo que pensar?"- Lily no entendía nada.

-"Mira la solapa de mi túnica, Lily".- La pelirroja lo hizo, y vio una bonita orquídea adornando la tela negra.

-"¡James!"-. Lily lo entendió todo de golpe. Recordó la flor que James había puesto en su moño y un hechizo que les permitía hablar a través de los pensamientos.

\- "No te preocupes, no podré oír nada que tú no quieras".- Le tranquilizó el merodeador.

\- "No me importa que oigas lo que pienso".

\- "Es que estamos sentados al lado y apenas hablamos, por eso he activado este hechizo". -El pensamiento de James se volvió apenado y tristón.

-"Podrías hacerme mas caso".- Protestó Lily.

-"Aquí hay demasiada gente, Peter está empezando a agobiarme".

-"¿Bromeas? Tú no tienes que aguantar a una oriental con las uñas largas que quiere que le hagas la cama hoy". -La voz de James rio con ganas, pero Lily no le encontraba gracia por ningún lado.

\- "Slughorn te está mirando otra vez", -señaló James con un matiz amenazador en la voz. -"¿Puedes pensar con otra cara Lily?".

La pelirroja se dio cuenta de que estaba mira frente fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera subida en una montaña rusa inmóvil, y relajó inmediatamente su expresión.

\- "Creo que va a decir algo"-. Lily ya conocía esa cara de entusiasmo en su profesor, que miraba a todos sus alumnos alegremente.

-¡Chicos!¡Chicas!- exclamó volviendo a chascar los dedos y volviendo a sonar las trompetas de antes.- Estoy segurísimo de que a todos os gusta bailar- dijo haciendo que alumnos se preguntaran si se le había ido la cabeza por completo.- ¿Sí o no?- preguntó animándolos a contestar. Sus alumnos e invitados respondieron con tímidos sís, pero en cuanto una nota de guitarra rasgó el aire, algunos gritaron escandalosamente y otras chillaron histéricas.

-¡Entonces nada mejor que darles la bienvenida a los "Black hippogriffs"!

Y entonces oyeron un fuerte golpe y la otra mitad del enorme salón se llenó de un espeso humo rojizo que se extendió entre los alumnos, mientras los acordes de una animada canción comenzaron a sonar. La comida desapareció de las mesas y en ellas aparecieron grandes jarras de ponche y champán, a los que los alumnos no tardaron de echar mano.

-¡Vamos a bailar, Lily!- exclamó James cogiendo a la pelirroja de la muñeca y arrastrándola a la pista de baile. Lily lo siguió con ganas y empezó a bailar con James.

-"Realmente baila bien", pensó mientras observaba moverse al merodeador.

-"¡Gracias, Lily!, ¡Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal!" La pelirroja se sonrojó al recordar la flor, pero no le importó, bailó con James y sintió que era muy parecido y muy distinto a la vez a bailar con Yasmine y Estelle. Los hipogrifos negros eran un grupo de rock que estaba pegando fuerte aquellos años. Sus melenudos cantantes lanzaban gritos de paz, alegría, y amor al aire animando el ambiente y a los jóvenes. Lily pensaba que no podía ir mejor la fiesta cuando la voz de James dijo en su cabeza. "Vamos a dar una vuelta a los jardines, aquí hace mucho calor". Lily enrojeció al instante pero se dio una vuelta bailando intentando disimularlo. Sintió su corazón galopar en el pecho lleno de emoción y nerviosismo, pero dibujó una sonrisa en su cara al mirar a James de nuevo, que esperaba una respuesta ansioso.

\- "Vamos". Y el joven la sacó corriendo del salón saludando al frío aire de la noche.

…

Hacía frío, y Lily se estremeció. James, caballeroso, se quitó la capa de su túnica de gala y la echó sobre los blancos hombros de la chica, que volvió a sentir como si su corazón se quisiera escapar de su pecho. La pelirroja se volvió hacia el chico y quitó con suavidad la flor de la solapa de la túnica de él, y James hizo lo mismo con la flor del pelo de Lily con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Esto es precioso- dijo Lily mientras observaban las cientos de hectáreas de jardines iluminados que se extendían a sus pies. La música seguía escuchándose tan clara como estuvieran dentro de la sala.

-Tú sí que eres preciosa- se le escapó a James. Lily sonrió divertida.

-¿Eso es lo que haces para ligar, don Juan?- bromeó golpeándole con suavidad el brazo.

-No estoy ligando Lily- por fin James entendió que era aquello que llevaba picándole toda la noche sin darse cuenta. Aquello que no encajaba y que de repente tomaba una gran importancia.

-¿Cómo?

-No estoy ligando, porque contigo todo es natural, todo sale solo… eso es lo que no entendía.- dijo con solemnidad. Lily guardó silencio y ambos siguieron andando lentamente por los caminos adornados con flores y luces. Unas hadas revolotearon a su alrededor y los espolvorearon con sus estelas de luz de color.

-James…- Lily estaba experimentando millones de emociones a la vez. Sentía que con James todo estaba escrito, todo debía ser como era en ese momento. Un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con el frío volvió a recorrerle la espina dorsal.

Y de repente empezó. Un golpe de batería y otro rasgueo de guitarra llegaron a sus oídos.

-¡Me encanta esa canción!- gritaron James y Lily a la vez.

-¿Cómo?¿A ti también?- James y Lily parecían no poder dejar de hablar a la vez. Pero entonces James la cogió de las manos y cantó:

J: I could stay awake just to hear you breathing

Watch your smile while you are sleeping

While you're far away dreaming

Lily rio a carcajadas, ahora era su turno, agarró a James de las manos y dio dos vueltas sobre ellos mismos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos:

L: I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in this moment forever

J: Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

Y era el turno de los dos, casi sin dares cuenta, habían estado llegando al centro del laberinto en el que habían entrado sin darse cuenta. ¡Y estaba nevando! Solo en el laberinto, era magia, mágico como aquel momento. James agarró a Lily de la cintura y ella se enganchó a su cuello, y juntos cantaron sin temer quedar en ridículo.

L y J: Don't want to close my eyes

I don't want to fall asleep

Cause I'd miss you baby And I don't want to miss a thing

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do I'd still miss you baby

And I don't want to miss a thing

James se acercó mucho a Lily, que respiraba acalorada mientras cientos de diminutos y blancos copos de nieve se iban arremolinando a su alrededor. No cabía en sí de felicidad, era como una explosión de alegría en mitad de su pecho. Sentía que podía estar mirando aquellos ojos toda su vida. Y rio con ganas cuando James, imitando la chillona voz del cantante, se arrodilló ante ella y cantó:

J: I don't want to miss one smile

I don't want to miss one Kiss

I just want to be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just want to hold you close

Feel you heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this momento

For all the rest of time

Lily no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que James limpió con un dedo suavemente su mejilla. Se había puesto muy serio y la miraba intensamente, como si no la hubiera visto en su vida de aquella manera. Estaba enamorada de James Potter. Ahora podía verlo claro, cristalino. No tenía miedo, porque aquello era así y así debía ser, llevaban demasiado tiempo esperando aquel momento perfecto que nada ni nadie podría interrumpir, estallasen mil bombas o el mundo entero decidiese terminar. Estaba completamente loca por aquel chico que seguía contemplándola como si no hubiera nada más en el universo. James la abrazó, y ambos se dejaron caer en la mullida capa de nieve que se había formado a su alrededor. No tenían frío, estaban aislados de la realidad, y entonces, y por fin… se besaron. Sus labios se encontraron, primero tímidamente, disfrutando de aquel suave y esperado contacto. Y ya no hubo fugacidad, ni miedo, ni dudas; hubo cariño, amor, y mucha mucha pasión… la nieve pareció derretirse a su alrededor, el laberinto cobró vida... James y Lily eran, al fin, James y Lily… y no querían perderse nada.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo Catorce: Desandando lo andado.

Yasmine contempló por enésima vez el enorme cuadro de los tíos y la prima de Henry que presidía el salón principal, encima de la chimenea gigante, y después bufó aburrida. La tía de Henry, cuyo nombre había olvidado, la miraba despectiva alzando una puntiaguda nariz hacia el techo. El pelo de color calabaza le caía rizado desde un estirado moño que no le favorecía nada, y llevaba un vestido blanco demasiado recargado que le recordaba a las antiguas muñecas que su abuela paterna coleccionaba.

El tío de Henry era un mago enjuto y barrigón, con un bigote respingón color tierra que le tapaba el labio superior. Y la miraba igual que su esposa. La prima de Henry, una chica de su misma edad, bajita, regordeta, con la nariz de cerdito y el labio superior demasiado levantado, tenía la misma mirada idéntica a sus padres. A Yasmine tal vez pudiera haberle caído bien en algún momento, pero tenía un defecto que era superior a todo lo que ella podía soportar: era el brazo derecho de Claudy White. Yasmine la había visto de vez en cuando por Hogwarts acompañando a la estirada rubia, pero no había hablado nunca con ella, ni tenía intención de hacerlo. Se notaba que los tíos del ravenclaw no eran personas de alta cuna, de la realeza. Se notaba que eran magos incultos e ignorantes, que tras haber ganado una fortuna con la lotería mágica habían dado la espalda a su familia y amigos de toda la vida para abrazar una nueva sociedad que no les correspondía. Si al menos fueran humildes… pero allí estaban, contemplando a una aburridísima Yasmine que no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer y que entendió por primera vez que la única razón por la que los tíos del ravenclaw le habían dejado la casa era que les había prometido arreglar el sótano y el desván. No había habido ni pizca de amabilidad ni complicidad familiar en el gesto. Ahora fue ella la que lanzó una iracunda mirada a la petulante mujer y soltó una palabra bastante malsonante dirigida a ellos.

Odiaba a ese matrimonio porque ellos eran el motivo por el cual estaba sola en la mansión. Y la mala noticia vino en forma de una inoportuna carta que Henry había recibido aquella mañana. Estaban desayunando en la gigantesca cocina de la mansión cuando un feo ave que la joven no supo reconocer se estrelló literalmente contra una de las ventanas. Henry se apresuró a coger el pergamino que el animal traía mientras éste se tambaleaba por el golpe y lo leyó con el ceño fruncido.

-Es mi padre.- dijo solamente.

-¿Y qué quiere?- preguntó Yasmine intranquila. El joven la miró largamente, parecía muy disgustado- ¿qué pasa?

-Que ya me han jodido la Noche Buena- se quejó él dando un brusco golpe en la mesa.

-¿Por qué?- Yasmine quería saber ya que ocurría, pero el joven no parecía muy a favor de contárselo.- Dímelo Henry.

-¡Mis tíos!- explotó indignado.- ¡No quieren que pase la noche en su casa de campo! Supongo que se esperan que haga una macro fiesta o algo parecido.- dijo encolerizado.

-¡Pero te dejaron la casa! ¿no es así?- Yasmine no entendía a que venía aquel cambio de última hora.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero eso es típico de ellos, dejan con condiciones, y encima no cumplen su palabra… - Henry parecía realmente afectado por la noticia.

-Vaya…- la chica revolvió sus cereales ahora sin hambre. Las perspectivas de la Noche Buena con Henry parecía ennegrecerse cada segundo.- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué te ha dicho tu padre? Tal vez podamos arreglarlo.

-Que mis tíos dan una fiesta de Noche Buena en su casa de Londres, junto a varios ricachones más, y nos ha pedido "que asistamos encarecidamente, en especial Henry, y además me han pedido que esté en Londres cuanto antes"- citó el chico cada vez más cabreado.

Yasmine suspiró intentado que no se le notara lo muy decepcionada que estaba sintiéndose.

-Supongo que no podrás decir que no…- aventuró ella. Sonrió con tristeza al ver la mirada de negativa y de frustración de su compañero.- ya veo…

-Yasmine…- Henry se acercó a ella y la hizo levantar la mirada.- lo siento de veras.

-Yo sí que lo siento- replicó ella empezando a maldecir su suerte.

-Iré a ver a mi padre, a lo mejor puedo convencerlo de no ir- prometió el chico.

-No quiero que te enfrentes a tu familia, Henry, iré a recoger mis cosas- dijo Yasmine empezando a levantarse.

-¡No! No hace falta que te vayas, estaré aquí en cuanto acabe todo esto, Yas.- Henry parecía bastante preocupado porque había notado el disgusto de la chica.

-¿Pretendes que pase la Noche Buena sola?- preguntó ella quizás demasiado duramente. El chico acusó el golpe bajo.

-No me había dado cuenta.- se disculpó decaído.

-No te preocupes, sé que no es tu culpa.- la joven cedió ante la mirada de tristeza de su compañero y le acarició un brazo suavemente.

-¿Te quedarás?- le preguntó, casi rogándole, el joven de ojos oscuros.

-¿Sola en casa de tus tíos?- preguntó ella fingiendo horror.- ¡No por Dios!- alzó las manos cómicamente y se echó a reír.- ya veré lo que hago, pero mañana te espero aquí, ¿vale?

Henry asintió y se acercó a ella, robándole un beso fugaz y cariñoso.

-Gracias por no enfadarte, no me lo merezco.- le agradeció estrechándola en sus fuertes brazos y besándole el liso cabello castaño.- en cuanto pueda escaparme de la fiesta vendré a celebrar contigo la Navidad como Merlín manda. – prometió con el ánimo renovado.

-Vamos, date prisa o llegarás tarde a tu casa, tus padres te esperan- le urgió ella. Henry la soltó, la contempló unos segundos más y luego desapareció de la cocina rápidamente.

Y desde entonces, no había vuelto a verlo… había pasado la mañana vagando sin rumbo por la casa, recorriendo todos sus pasillos y curioseando en las habitaciones, pero no había descubierto nada realmente interesante. Hacia mediodía se preparó unos rápidos espaguetis y comió sin hambre, y cuando el reloj casi marcaba las tres de la tarde, una brillante idea se encendió en su mente: ¡la casita de la colina! Casi la había olvidado desde que hacía tres la había visto desde el balcón, pues las tareas de reforma del sótano les habían acaparado casi todo su tiempo, y el resto lo había pasado hablando y disfrutando con Henry.

Pero allí sola, aburrida y sin nada más interesante que hacer, la repentina idea de una rápida visita a la casita de madera resultaba de lo más emocionante. Cogió una liviana capa gris y se la echó a los hombros, pero en cuanto el primer cálido rayo de sol golpeó su rostro se dio cuenta de que no era un típico día de frío invernal… es más… hacía tanto calor que casi parecía verano.

…

Aquel día de Noche Buena hacía tanto calor que casi parecía verano… pensó Sirius mientras arrancaba con la azada las malas hierbas del jardín de la casita de su tío Alphard. ¡Pero si se había tenido que quitar hasta la camiseta!, una camiseta blanca que ahora llevaba colgada del cinturón del pantalón, mientras su torso desnudo y sudado brillaba al sol. Llevaba desde temprano trabajando, y el día había amenazado desde el principio con quemarle hasta las entrañas. Ni una nube, ni una ráfaga de aire, nada. Solo calor y más calor. Hincó de nuevo el azadón en el suelo y cuando lo volvió a levantar alzó la vista unos segundos, lo bastante como para ver a una joven que no reconocía a lo lejos pero que le resultaba muy familiar caminando hacia la casita. Se limpió el sudor de la frente a la vez que se apartaba el flequillo negro de la cara para ver mejor, y se quedó de piedra cuando vio a Yasmine caminar mirando al suelo y con una sonrisa hacia él… al parecer ella aún no lo había reconocido.

…

Yasmine vio de lejos a un hombre alto y sin camiseta sostener un azadón en la mano mientras con la otra hacía de visera y miraba hacia ella. No pensaba que pudiera haber nadie en aquel lugar, y menos nadie con aquellos pectorales, pensó a la vez que se sonreía a sí misma y bajaba la mirada. Por lo menos podría hablar con alguien que no fuera ella misma aquel día que parecía presentarse tan solitario. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no le duró mucho, cuando estaba a una distancia prudente de la casa y pudo reconocer aquella sonrisa pícara y burlona en labios del chico el mundo se le rompió en mil pedazos.

-¡Sirius Black!- gritó notando como enrojecía de pies a cabeza y como la rabia y la impotencia la embargaban por completo. Se acercó esta vez corriendo hacia el desordenado jardín y lo encaró sin traspasar la ruinosa verja de la casa- ¿qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó intentando no mirar el torso desnudo del merodeador, cosa que le estaba resultando bastante difícil, a decir verdad. La imagen de Sirius sudado, sin camiseta y con el pelo negro alborotado era demasiado… irresistible.

-Pero si es la señorita Roberts- se burló el chico acercándose unos pasos a ella y echándose el azadón sobre el hombro- ya sabía que estabas loca por mí, Yas, pero esto de seguirme hasta Little Hampton…- hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que pretendía simular sorpresa.

-¡Yo no te he seguido a ningún lado, maldito Black! Eres tú el que me persigue donde quiera que voy- le espetó Yasmine de mal humor alejándose la misma distancia que él se había acercado.

-¿Y se puede saber a dónde vas?- preguntó el chico sin cambiar el tono bromista de su voz- porque esta es mi pequeña y humilde casita- hizo notar señalándola tras de sí.

-¡No sabía que era tuya, Black, porque de haberlo sabido me habría alejado un continente de ella!- replicó la chica con los ojos brillantes.

\- ¿Tan malo soy para ti, Yasmine?- preguntó él apoyándose en la verja y mirándola intensamente, mientras dejaba el azadón a un lado.

-Déjate las bromas, Black- medio suplicó la chica empezando a descentrarse.

\- ¡¿Sirius?! ¡Quién ha venido?- la voz chillona de Claudy White llegó a los oídos de ambos jóvenes. Sirius suspiró hastiado y Yasmine le lanzó una mirada alucinada.

-¿Está ella aquí contigo?- preguntó sin creérselo.

\- En persona- confirmó el chico con desesperación mientras Claudy salía de la casa a través de una desvencijada puerta de madera. Llevaba un elegante conjunto lila demasiado limpio que contrastaba con todo a su alrededor, viejo y con falta de un arreglo.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- preguntó Claudy como una gata sacando las uñas cuando vio a Yasmine tras la verja, aunque el gesto de asco y la pose encogida para no tocar nada de lo que la rodeaba deslucía bastante su tono agresivo.

\- Eso mismo le estaba preguntando yo- dijo Sirius sin mirar siquiera a la ravenclaw, con la vista fija aún en Yasmine.

-¿Sabes? Esto es increíble- soltó la chica castaña tras quedarse sin palabras unos segundos, mientras contemplaba a la… ¿pareja? patidifusa. – prefiero estar toda la Noche Buena sola a pasar ni un segundo más con vosotros en general, y contigo en particular, Black.- dijo pronunciando con dureza el apellido del merodeador.- Hasta nunca.- se dio media vuelta y prácticamente corrió colina abajo mientras intentaba ignorar lo muchísimo que le había dolido encontrar a Claudy junto al merodeador.

Entró en la mansión casi sin enterarse por donde pasaba y se lanzó de cabeza al gran sofá del salón. Pensaba tirarse así todo el día y toda la noche, hasta que Henry regresara de Londres y pudiera seguir sus vacaciones navideñas sin ningún sobresalto más…

Pero el ver a Sirius en aquella casita de ensueño parecía haber revolucionado todos sus esquemas y expectativas. Había intentado no pensar ni un segundo más en él desde aquella escena con Claudy en el pasillo de Hogwarts hacía más de dos semanas. Ni siquiera se había atrevido a preguntarle acerca de su renuncia familiar, y no es que no sintiera curiosidad ni interés, no, pero temía que Sirius le mostrara alguna debilidad tras esa fachada suya tan egocéntrica y segura de todo que consiguiera hacerla ceder.

Pero ahora… ahora Henry no estaba, y Sirius estaba en una preciosa casita rústica a menos de medio kilómetro de ella junto a una arpía malnacida que haría todo lo posible por fastidiarle la vida… y ella estaba allí sola, y con un mar de dudas en su ya de por sí confundida mente.

…

Olía de maravilla. Una mezcla de vainilla, canela y mucho mucho chocolate. Estelle se sonrió a si misma e inspiró ampliamente a la vez que cerraba los ojos, dejando que todos y cada uno de los olores que inundaba la pequeña cocina la embargaran por completo.

-¡Qué bien huele!- la voz de Lucas le llegó desde el piso de arriba, y poco después lo oyó bajar los angostos escalones de dos en dos. Aunque su madre le ganó en la carrera y llegó antes junto a su hija a la pequeña cocina.

-¡Esa es mi Estelle! Solo tú sabes hacer esos pasteles cariño- dijo emocionada pellizcándole una colorada mejilla.

-¿Lo empezamos ya?- preguntó Lucas echando una mano hacia el dulce… una mano que cuyo trayecto fue interrumpido por un fuerte manotazo de Lise Simons.

-¡Este pastel es para los vecinos!- exclamó la mujer.

-Vale vale vale- su hijo retiró rápidamente la mano a la vez que la sacudía. Estelle los contempló pelear con una sonrisa en la boca. Se sentía bien aquel día. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos su hogar, a su madre, su hermano… Lise Simons no había tenido tiempo de preparar el bizcocho, y Estelle se había encargando rápidamente de sustituirla. Hacer un pastel para ella era como abandonarse a un mundo de olores, sabores y texturas de infinitas dimensiones. Le encantaba experimentar, probar cosas nuevas, pero lo que más le gustaba era que mientras los elaboraba con maña y precisión, su mente no tenía espacio para otra cosa, olvidaba todos sus problemas durante unas horas y era ella misma, era Estelle, única, invulnerable.

-Cariño, ¿te pondrás un poco guapa para llevarles el pastel a los vecinos no?- le preguntó su madre sonriéndole con picardía- he visto a un muchacho muy guapo trayendo cajas y cargando muebles.

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Estelle sorprendida- creí que tú les llevarías el pastel.

-Yo tengo que ir a trabajar, llévaselo tú.- y dicho esto la señora Simons convocó un sombrero de una percha y tras besar a sus hijos en la mejilla desapareció de la casa sin mediar alguna palabra más.

Estelle la vio marcharse por la ventana de la cocina y se mordió el labio inferior pensativa. Tenía ganas de averiguar quién era aquel chico tan guapo que su madre había visto, pero tenía que arreglarse para la cena de Navidad a la que Henry la había invitado. Era una de las fiestas más importantes del año para la alta sociedad mágica, y en esa ocasión los anfitriones eran los tíos de Henry, que en esos momentos estaría con Yasmine en la casita de la playa.

Sabía por Adrien que Sirius ya no iba a esas fiestas, y que James estaría en la fiesta de Slughorn (la única que se había atrevido a hacerle sombra a la fiesta de Navidad de los tíos de Henry), así que le esperaba una larga y aburrida noche rodeada de personas que la mirarían por encima del hombro como si fuera un gusarajo podrido.

Invadida por un impulso corrió a su habitación y se puso rápidamente unos vaqueros ajustados, un jersey oscuro y unas botas altas pero sin tacón, y recogió el pastel de la mesa de la cocina, que milagrosamente aún seguía intacto aunque su hermano rondaba por allí y no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Te haré uno a ti mañana, Lucas- le prometió a su hermano mientras se recogía el pelo rizado en un moño mirándose a un espejo que había en la pared de la entrada y dejaba el pastel en la pequeña mesita que había debajo.

-Espero que sea verdad.- dijo su hermano mirándola fijamente a través de dicho espejo.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Estelle al cabo de unos segundos, al ver que su hermano seguía mirándola casi sin pestañear.

-Me hubiera gustado que pasaras la Noche Buena en casa, con mamá, Mary y yo- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros- hubiera estado bien. Mary me pregunta todos los días por ti.

-Lucas… Adrien me dijo que…

-Adrien… - bufó su hermano sacudiendo la cabeza- ¿aún sigues con Adrien después de lo que me has contado? ¿es que estas ciega? ¡Hay miles de chicos, Est!

-¡Y ninguno bueno para mí!- exclamó la pelirroja echando chispas por los ojos azules y volviéndose bruscamente hacia su hermano- ninguno.

Cogió el pastel y sin dar más explicaciones salió por la puerta de la pequeña casita adosada. Atravesó la pequeña parcela de jardincito y casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de sus nuevos vecinos. Parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró para hacer desaparecer la huella de aquel pequeño enfrentamiento y tocó al timbre mientras agarraba precariamente el pastel con una mano. Oyó unos rápidos pasos amortiguados y la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente, con un fuerte chirrido.

-Vaya, parece que aquí también se necesita aceite- dijo Remus Lupin antes de mirar a Estelle a la cara. Cuando lo hizo, la pelirroja ya estaba blanca como la cera, con los ojos azules abiertos de par en par sin creérselo y con el pastel temblando en la palma de sus manos. Un delicioso pastel de chocolate que si no hubiera sido por Remus hubiera acabado estrellado en el pulido suelo de la entrada de aquella pequeña casa.

…

Yasmine releyó la portada de la revista sin mucho entusiasmo y luego siguió calentándose junto al fuego de la chimenea. Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y poco a poco el cielo rural iba oscureciéndose salpicándolo todo de estrellas. La joven sintió una gran desesperanza al estar en un lugar tan bello y tan sola, sin nadie con quien compartirlo.

Fue entonces cuando oyó un fuerte golpe seguido de un tenue aleteo y vio una micro lechuza salida de la nada volar hacia ella con un trozo de pergamino mal cortado en el pico. La chica sintió un escalofrío y se acercó a la ventana que se había abierto para cerrarla, seguida de la lechuza que la perseguía incansable. Al final, la gryffindor volvió a sentarse frente a la chimenea y acogió en la palma de su mano a la pequeña lechuza, que le dedicó un mimo a la muchacha antes de entregarle el mensaje. Yasmine sonrió con ternura al animal y lo depositó sobre sus piernas, cubiertas con una manta, para darle calor. Sabía con antelación de quien era la carta, no habría necesitado leerla para saberlo, sabía que su pálpito era correcto y así lo comprobó cuando vio la estilizada letra de Sirius:

Yasmine Ailahn Roberts (para que veas que me sé todos tus nombres). Sé que estás sola en casa de los tíos de Henry (Claudy ya se ha encargado de informarme de ello), aunque no llego a entender por qué ese cretino te ha dejado allí, y también sé que estarás hambrienta y que te encantaría comer la mitad de un suculento pollo asado que he comprado en el pueblo esta tarde. Claudy no está (lo de su presencia aquí esta mañana te lo puedo explicar en persona), y es una tontería que estemos tan cerca y no cenemos juntos. Es tu decisión, pero prometo portarme bien, solo sería una cena de amigos.

Un beso enorme (donde más te guste).

Sirius.

La chica no pudo más que reír con el último comentario entre paréntesis, y antes de haber terminado de leer la nota ya había decidido acudir a la denominada por Sirius "cena de amigos". Subió los escalones de tres en tres y entró a la habitación que Henry le había adjudicado dejando a la pequeña lechuza sobre su cama mientras buscaba el vestido más adecuado para el improvisado evento.

…

Sirius estaba impaciente… o tal vez nervioso. En realidad no lo sabía, nunca se había sentido así porque siempre estaba seguro de que iba a tener éxito y nunca había sido rechazado por ninguna chica, pero hacía algo más de media hora que había enviado a Rob a la mansión que había a los pies de la colina y aún no había recibido respuesta. Entró en el comedor, casi desamueblado, y vio el mantel de cuadros blancos y rojos que había sobre el suelo. Las largas velas rojas estaban recién empezadas y una fina gota de cera caía cuan largas eran. El pollo olía de maravilla, y notó como su estómago rugía sin piedad mientras pasaban los minutos más largos de su vida. Lo único que le había faltado comprar era el vino, craso error, pero sabía que su tío tenía en la despensa algunas botellas de whisky de fuego que tal vez lo sacaran del apuro. Tan ensimismado estaba pensando si todo estaba en orden que dio un respingo sorprendido cuando oyó a alguien llamar a la desvencijada puerta de madera de la cocina. Sonrió satisfecho y, poniéndose bien el jersey negro abrió la puerta no sin cierto esfuerzo.

-Buenas noches, Sirius- saludó Yasmine con una cálida sonrisa muy diferente a la que había lucido aquella misma mañana. Llevaba una larga capa negra con la capucha echada sobre la cabeza y las manos ocultas tras ella.

-Buenas noches Yasmine- dijo el joven dejándola pasar a la cocina. Fuera se había levantado un frío tan invernal como debería haber sido desde el principio de la mañana.

-He traído unas cosillas, espero que no te importe- la joven deslizó sus manos fuera de la capa, en ellas sostenía dos grandes copas y una botella de vino que parecía tan vieja como la casa del tío de Sirius.- espero que a los tíos de Henry no les importe- comentó sin parecer para nada arrepentida.

-Me viene genial- confesó el chico de ojos grises cogiendo la botella y examinándola minuciosamente. Yasmine le sonrió mientras sacaba de un bolsillo de su capa a la pequeña lechuza de Sirius y la dejaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Y dónde está ese suculento pollo?- preguntó ella mientras se quitaba la capa y la dejaba sobre una de las sillas de la cocina. Sirius sintió un cosquilleo de emoción al ver a la joven ataviada con un corto pero elegante y delicado vestido de raso de color violeta, que le quedaba como un guante.

-Por aquí- Sirius se abrió paso hasta el comedor y la invitó a entrar con un elegante gesto de su mano.

-Muy… bonito, Black- rio Yasmine al ver el improvisado mantel en el suelo y el pollo rodeado de patatas fritas puesto en un enorme plato con grabados dorados.

-Es lo único que he podido conseguir, pero mejor esto que nada, ¿no crees?- preguntó el animago convocando un cojín y poniéndoselo a la chica a modo de asiento.

-Sí lo creo sí- murmuró Yasmine recordando a Henry, que debía estar en la fiesta, y sintiéndose de golpe muy culpable.

-¿Y cómo es que Henry te ha dejado sola aquí?- preguntó Sirius adivinando los sentimientos de la chica y sentándose en otro cojín en frente de ella.

-Asuntos familiares- dijo ella sin tener muchas ganas de hablar de ello.

-La fiesta de Navidad.- concluyó él.

-Sí.

-Claudy quería que fuera con ella- dijo riéndose como si aquello le pareciera muy gracioso. Se calló de inmediato al ver la ceja alzada de Yasmine.

-¿Cómo es que tú no has ido con Henry?- preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-No estaba invitada- puso los ojos en blanco y añadió- no me gustan estas fiestas, y si hubiera ido, habría supuesto enfrentarme a una ola de cotilleos acerca de si estamos o no juntos, y eso a nadie le importa, y por cierto, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?- dijo sintiéndose muy celosa al recordarla aquella mañana en la puerta de la casita de Sirius.- no es un lugar muy… adecuado para su exquisita clase, ¿no?

-Quería que volviéramos- explicó Sirius cortando un trozo de pollo y sirviéndoselo a Yasmine.- no sé qué hacer la verdad.- dijo decaído y dejando a Yasmine de nuevo alucinada.

-¿La quieres?- le preguntó casi atragantándose con un trozo de pollo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No es eso- el ataque de risa de Sirius fue aún mayor que el de antes.

-¿Entonces qué es?- preguntó Yasmine recelosa. Sirius la miró unos segundos a los ojos, muy serio. Una seriedad que Yasmine jamás había visto y que por un momento la asustó. Se maldijo al pensar que lo había hecho, que había abierto la puerta para ver en primera fila como Sirius, tan seguro y creído de sí mismo siempre, se convertía por primera vez delante suya en un niño indefenso que no siempre lo sabía todo.

-Es…- comenzó mientras se acariciaba el cabello negro de la nuca mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas.- es por mi hermano.- dijo al fin. Vio la cara de confusión de Yasmine y supo que no le había explicado nada.

-¿Tu hermano?

-Bueno, tú sabrás… sabrás por qué me fui de mi casa, ¿no?- Sirius la miró otra vez como antes, dudoso, con miedo. Yasmine quiso decirle que sí, para no tener que hacerlo pasar por el mal momento de explicar algo que se veía que le dolía a años luz, pero estaría mintiéndole y todo sería aún más confuso.

\- En realidad no.- dijo mientras se acercaba a él un poco, para acortar distancias y darle un poco de seguridad.

-Bien, es una larga historia- comenzó el joven sonriendo lacónicamente- digamos que la doctrina de mi familia es bastante…

-Slytheriana- concluyó Yasmine, recordando la casa a la que el hermano de Sirius pertenecía.

-¡Sí!

-Entiendo… ya me lo has dicho todo, Sirius.- le sonrió Yasmine- no es necesario que sigas.- eres la oveja negra de la familia.

-Sí, eso es- afirmó el chico- y me siento muy orgulloso de ello.

-Y yo me siento muy orgullosa de ti-confesó ella sonrojándose rápidamente. Vio como Sirius se acercaba a ella un poco más, y entonces volvió a armar su guardia- pero aún no entiendo que pinta Claudy en todo esto.- el joven entendió la acción de la chica y suspiró, pero empezó de nuevo a hablar.

-Verás, mi madre, a pesar de saber que yo estaba completa y absolutamente en contra de sus estúpidas creencias anti-muggles, me pidió en el verano que siguió a nuestro sexto curso un peculiar favor.- guardó silencio para crear un ambiente un tanto misterioso, pero Yasmine le urgió a que siguiera con un impaciente gesto de la mano.- me pidió que me uniera a las filas de un mago un tanto oscuro y poderoso que estaba buscando seguidores, seguidores inteligentes, y con cierto dominio de la magia. Ya sabemos todos de quien estamos hablando- ahora Yasmine se dio cuenta de que no podía respirar, y que de repente aquella cena se estaba volviendo en su contra aún más de lo que se hubiera vuelto de no haber comenzado aquella conversación.

-Y tú dijiste que no…- consiguió decir para intentar no perderse en sus oscuros pensamientos.

-¡Por supuesto que dije que no!- exclamó Sirius indignado, pero sin estar enfadado con ella- ¡Habría muerto antes de haber aceptado aquel favor cruel y estúpido.- y de repente Yasmine se sintió muy mal, traidora, malvada… débil y cobarde, no pudo evitar estremecerse sin control.- ¿te encuentras bien, Yas?

-Sigue, por favor- pidió ella con un hilo de voz.

-Me negué en rotundo, y me escapé de casa cuando vi que habían pasado de ser mi familia, a ser mis enemigos. Pero entonces, a principios de este curso, llegaste tú de nuevo a mi vida. Más hermosa y fuerte que nunca. Y sí, confieso aunque no esté muy orgulloso de que uno de los motivos por los que empecé a salir con Claudy fue por despecho, por todo lo que nos ocurrió el curso pasado, aunque no pensé que aquello pudiera írseme de las manos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Yasmine sintió su corazón galopando en su pecho y apenas pudo prestar atención al hecho de que ella fuera uno de los motivos por los que Sirius estuviera con la pija insoportable de la rubia ravenclaw.

-Mi madre me mandó una carta, me dijo que mi hermano, Regulus, estaba a punto de entrar a formar parte de las filas de ese loco psicópata de Voldemort, me dijo que tan solo yo podría evitar que aquello sucediera.

-¿Cómo evitar algo así?- preguntó Yasmine hablando más para sí misma que para Sirius, si ella pudiera evitar que le ocurriera aquello…

Sirius la miró unos segundos, y la joven contuvo el aliento, ahogando un grito de sorpresa cuando el merodeador de ojos grises dijo:

-Casándome con Claudy.

…

-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!?- gritó Estelle aún sin creérselo.

\- Bonito recibimiento, Simons- le espetó el guapo muchacho mientras sostenía el pastel de chocolate y lo miraba golosamente.- ¿esto es para mí, no?- preguntó divertido entrando de nuevo a la casa y dejando a la pelirroja en la puerta.

-¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Devuélveme mi pastel!- exclamó Estelle fuera de sí mientras entraba en la casa tras el chico. Lo siguió hasta lo que era la cocina: la casa en sí tenía la misma estructura que la suya, así que no le fue muy difícil llegar hasta el joven.- ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?- preguntó mientras veía como Remus cogía un cuchillo y cortaba un trozo del suculento dulce.

-¿Cómo sabías que el chocolate era mi perdición?-preguntó él sin hacerle el menor de los casos.

\- No sabía que eras mi nuevo vecino- replicó ella de malas maneras cruzándose de brazos.

\- Créeme, eso lo suponía. Yo tampoco sabía que tú eras mi nueva vecina, aunque no creo que dures mucho con tal sobrenombre.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Porque debes estar muerta de miedo- le volvió a espetar el chico con los ojos dorados fijos en ella. La muchacha recordó la naturaleza de Remus y de repente un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, sin embargo, el miedo no se reflejó en su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta y le dijo.

\- Que te aproveche.

Remus se quedó allí solo, en medio de la cocina, con la cabeza dándole vueltas mientras asimilaba todo lo que había sucedido en menos de cinco minutos, y luego se dejó caer al suelo, aún con el bizcocho en la mano, aún oliendo el perfume de mandarina y chocolate que la chica había dejado tras de sí.

…

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- gritó la pelirroja de ojos azules hecha una furia mientras lanzaba montones de ropa por encima de su cabeza. Aún le duraba el cabreo de haber descubierto que Remus era su nuevo vecino, sin embargo, se había sorprendido bastante al darse cuenta de que era más enfado que miedo lo que sentía. Se colocó una combinación blanca ajustada mientras buscaba el vestido rojo que iba a llevar a la fiesta a la que Adrien la había invitado. Entonces, mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas y miraba el armario pensativa, oyó unos golpecitos procedentes de la ventana. No pudo ser su susto mayor cuando retiró las cortinas y vio a Remus Lupin en cuclillas en el pequeño tejado que había debajo de la ventana. Saltó hacia atrás y se puso una bata de lana encima de la combinación, para después correr de nuevo y abrir la ventana con un fuerte golpe.

-¡Estás loco!- exclamó con la cara roja de furia- ¡te vas a matar!

\- En ese caso supongo que te quitarías un gran peso de encima.- replicó el chico con una sonrisa encantadora que a Estelle le recordó a James y Sirius.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido sin invitarle a entrar.

\- Quiero decirte una cosa.- pero a Remus el malhumor de Estelle parecía calmarlo cada vez más.

-¿Qué?- preguntó impaciente ella.

\- Que sé que en realidad no me tienes miedo, Estelle.- dijo como si hubiera revelado un gran secreto. Y en cierto modo así fue, pues aquel nudo que apareció en el estómago de la pelirroja no era nada tranquilizador.- pero tranquila, no te voy a agobiar, te voy a dar tiempo para que lo descubras tu solita. Mientras tanto, ten cuidado con Adrien, no es de fiar, y lo peor, Estelle, es que lo sabes.- y con un chasquido de dedos, desapareció dejando a la pelirroja aún más enfadada de lo que ya estaba, aunque en esta ocasión si pudo preguntarse si no estaba más enfadada con ella misma, que con el atractivo muchacho que acababa de desaparecer delante de sus narices.

…

Yasmine no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Sirius limpió con una de sus manos y con infinita delicadeza su mejilla. De repente, toda esa seguridad que ella había aprendido a sentir se había esfumado, y se había convertido de nuevo en aquella niña pequeña e indefensa que no sabía lo que hacer cuando algo iba mal. Deseaba por encima de todo tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort, como para poder enfrentarse a Claudy y a ella misma, a su madre, a Anaïs y a todos aquellos que en algún momento la habían herido.

-No me voy a casar con ella, Yas- le dijo Sirius al oído mientras acariciaba su rostro con delicadeza.- que mi madre quiera perpetuar a toda costa el linaje mágico puro de la familia es algo con lo que no me va a chantajear, ni siquiera con mi hermano.

-Deberías hacerlo, Sirius- le dijo ella encogiéndose en su pecho, aunque sintió un gran mareo cuando la imagen de la ravenclaw vestida de blanco impoluto con Sirius cogido de su mano y camino del altar le vino a la mente.

-No puedo… no puedo salvar a Regulus.- replicó él con firmeza.

-Puedes evitar que él caiga, como hiciste contigo.

-Solo yo pude evitar mi caída.

-Él necesita ayuda.

-Tú también necesitas ayuda, Yasmine.- y a la chica se le encogió de miedo el corazón al pensar que Sirius pudiera saber algo de su problema con el mago oscuro.

-Sé cuidarme sola- dijo apartándose del chico y mirándole a los ojos con una seguridad que había sacado de la nada, una seguridad inexistente.

-No lo dudo, pero también puedes equivocarte sola. Hacer de tu vida algo que no quieres vivir. – sin embargo el merodeador de ojos grises pensaba más en la aparente tranquilidad que Yasmine creía que Henry le daría al salir con él.

-Sirius, me gustas más cuando bromeas que cuando hablas en serio- dijo ella intentado alejar aquel halo de atrayente madurez que estaba empezando a ver en el joven y que desconocía por completo. El chico sonrió divertido y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Tú a mi me gustas de todas las maneras, Yas- dijo con sinceridad echándola sobre el suelo de madera y mirándola a los ojos sin dejar de reír.

Sin embargo, las risas se apagaron poco a poco. Yasmine estaba muy seria, las manos de ambos estaban entrecruzadas, el suelo no estaba frío, y las velas estaban en su máximo apogeo. Sirius acarició el rostro de Yasmine, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello y haciendo círculos sobre su clavícula.

Ahora, en aquel mismo instante, todo estaba donde debía estar. Remus estaba hablando en el tejado con Estelle, James y Lily estaban camino de la fiesta de Slughorn, y Sirius besaba a Yasmine como si le fuera la vida en ello, como si el mundo fuera a terminar aquella noche, como si no quedara nada ni nadie más sobre la faz de la tierra, como si la naturaleza hubiera decidido, por fin, ponerse de acuerdo y hacer las cosas como el destino tenía previsto… sin embargo, esa extraña fuerza de la vida llamada destino nos juega a veces muy malas pasadas.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo Quince: Pesadilla en Navidad

-Está con él- dijo un chico moreno de ojos oscuros y voz temblorosa mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia ante otro hombre, cubierto enteramente por una capa negra y un turbante que solo dejaba adivinar dos rendijas rojizas donde deberían estar los ojos, y cuyas manos blancas como el mármol se crisparon en un gesto de tensión.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó con una voz tan fría como el hielo.

-Completamente, la vi entrar y…

-¡Niña estúpida!- gritó encolerizado el hombre de la capa, interrumpiendo a su interlocutor. Sólo él sabía lo cerca que podía estar esa chica de revelar la verdad estando en la peligrosa compañía de Sirius Black, quien no solo había retado a su madre y a la pureza genealógica de su sangre sino que se había posicionado claramente en contra suya, en contra del mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

-Mi señor… ¿puedo, puedo hacer algo más por usted?- preguntó tan aterrorizado el chico que le estaba costando trabajo articular las palabras.

Lord Voldemort lo contempló unos instantes y, a pesar de que su rostro estaba oculto en la espesa negrura de la noche, pudo adivinarse una sonrisa cruelmente divertida en sus finos labios.

-¿Qué sabes del otro chico?

-¿Potter?

\- Ajá- replicó con voz impaciente.

\- Él y la pelirroja testaruda, Evans, creo que también…-dijo sin terminar la frase.

\- En la fiesta de Slughorn- afirmó Voldemort mientras su tono se volvía esperanzado.

\- Sí, mi señor…

\- Veo que no todo son malas noticias, mi querido espía… tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti- se carcajeó mientras el chico temblaba sin cesar.- me vas a ser de gran utilidad… Pero ahora, ahora tengo que hacerle una visita a cierta leoncita rebelde…

Regulus Black aún no había levantado la mirada cuando su amo y señor ya se había esfumado en el más absoluto silencio, como si se hubiese evaporado delante de sus narices… el chico se dejó caer de rodillas en el duro suelo de piedra y un largo y agónico sollozo se escapó de su garganta, intentado mitigar el áspero dolor que sentía al traicionar a su admirado y envidado hermano mayor.

…

Un pequeño rayo de sol dorado se filtró por una rendija de la sucia cortina que tapaba malamente el viejo cristal de una de las ventanas del coqueto saloncito. Yasmine abrió los ojos perezosamente y se frotó la espalda dolorida. Por un momento se sintió desorientada. No estaba en su cama de Hogwarts, ni en la cama de Henry, ni en su cama. Estaba en un suelo de madera, olía a Navidad, y olía a…

-Sirius- recordó sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dibujase en su rostro. Sé giró y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo desnudo estaba envuelto cariñosamente en una manta blanca que el animago se había encargado de buscar para que no pasara frío. El chico estaba tumbado de lado, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz e inocencia que apenas se le podía adivinar cuando estaba despierto. Yasmine suspiró recordando los besos, las caricias, los abrazos que se habían regalado aquella noche. Una noche mágica en la que había decidido aceptar las cosas tal y como eran. Aceptar que se deseaban de una manera que aún no comprendían, y que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera ellos mismos, podían evitarlo.

Quiso entonces la muchacha retroceder unas horas en el tiempo y volver a vivir aquello con el merodeador, querer que fuera eterno, que cada noche fuera como esa. Acarició su pálido rostro con las yemas de los dedos y apartó un mechón oscuro de su largo flequillo de la cara. Sirius abrió entonces sus impresionantes ojos grises y pestañeó, visualizando a la joven y sonriendo tal y como había hecho ella al despertar.

-Buenos días dormilón- saludó la chica en un susurro. Sirius sonrió más ampliamente y la atrajo hacia él. Sus buenos días fueron mucho más gráficos que los de Yasmine, y cuando la joven vio que aquello desembocaría de nuevo en otra buena sesión de mimos se apartó de mala gana, a regañadientes.

-Buenas días- dijo entonces él, desperezándose de forma muy parecida a la que lo haría un perro. Por un momento ninguno dijo nada, pero cuando fueron a hablar ambos lo hicieron a la vez.

-Sirius…

-Yasmine…

-Habla tú…- ambos volvieron a sonreír, y de nuevo se fundieron en un tierno y perezoso abrazo.

-No quiero que esto termine- dijo la joven hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico. Sirius suspiró y su rostro se ensombreció sin que ella lo viera, sabiendo que detrás de esa frase lo más seguro es que siguiese un "pero" de algún tipo.

-No tiene por qué terminar, Yas- le dijo al oído, con los ojos grises vidriosos.

-Debe terminar. Tienes que ayudar a tu hermano- replicó ella mirándolo a los ojos casi con desesperación.

-¿Y tú?- preguntó Sirius sintiendo como la felicidad se le escapaba de las manos.

-Yo…- por un momento la chica pensó en Voldemort, en Henry, en Claudy y todas aquellas cosas que hacían imposible que pudiera tener alguna clase de relación con el merodeador, y sin embargo todas aquellas le parecían molestas moscas que quería ignorar y apartar de un manotazo- yo tengo que resolver mis propios problemas…

-¿Problemas?- Sirius alzó una ceja receloso. Había ciertas cosas de Yasmine que le intrigaban sobremanera, y no lograba descubrir de que se trataba. No ayudó mucho que la chica se quedara blanca como la cera ante su gesto de suspicacia y que se alejara de él rápidamente. Fue un gesto fugaz pero evidente, que quedó momentáneamente olvidado cuando oyeron unos golpecitos que procedían de la ventana por la que se había filtrado el rayo de sol aquella mañana. Yasmine miró con el entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos se abrieron alarmados cuando vio un feo pájaro negro sostener un pergamino amarillo enrollado pulcramente. Sirius la observó intrigado abrir la ventana, coger el pergamino y echar al ave de malas maneras con un manotazo. El rostro de la chica fue desencajándose a medida que iba leyendo la carta y cuando terminó sus dedos se crisparon sobre ella, arrugando el papel. Miró a Sirius, que estaban empezando a preocuparse de verdad, con los ojos aguados y brillantes.

-Henry ha llegado- dijo mientras buscaba a toda velocidad su ropa y se vestía con urgencia. Sirius se levantó también y comenzó a vestirse, pero solo se había puesto los pantalones cuando la joven ya estaba a punto de salir por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Yas!- gritó siguiéndola y cogiéndola del brazo para frenarla.- ¿qué es lo que está ocurriendo?

-¡Ha llegado Henry! ¿qué va a pensar si se entera de que he pasado la noche aquí? ¿Acaso crees que Claudy no habrá corrido a contarle que eres tú el que vive en esta casa?

-¿Nada más?- preguntó él preocupado.

-¿Te parece poco?- replicó ella. Después suspiró y abrazó al merodeador, acariciando su cabello negro- Sirius… yo… quiero que sepas que te quiero… de una manera que no puedo ni siquiera entender, pero… pero quiero que no se te olvide nunca, ¿vale? – a pesar de que la palidez de su rostro no había desaparecido, las mejillas de Yasmine se encendieron tras su propia declaración.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?- el merodeador no entendía nada, ni la reacción de la chica, ni aquel repentino arranque de emoción.

-A nada- ella se acercó a él, y por un instante parecieron retroceder en el tiempo al inicio de aquella noche especial. Le besó en los labios, dulcemente.

-Yo también te quiero- Sirius la abrazó, sintiéndose vacío. ¿Por qué se parecía aquello tanto a una despedida? La vio sonreírle, regalarle una mirada profunda de aquellos ojos cafés, y después desapareció por la puerta, abandonando rauda el jardín… la vio irse hasta que se perdió entre las altas espigas de trigo que se mecían silenciosa e inquietantemente por culpa de aquel frío viento invernal.

...

James lanzó por enésima vez la pelotita roja, que inmediatamente después de rebotar en el techo volvió a su mano como si de un imán se tratase. Rememoró de nuevo aquella escena, que aún no había logrado asimilar, y sonrió con sumo placer. Él y Lily aún no habían llegado a nada más aquella noche, pero ese instante mágico en el que ambos comprendieron que todo estaba en su lugar permanecería en su memoria y en su corazón para el resto de su vida. Después de aquello se habían largado de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie y la había llevado a un lugar especial. James la había guiado en su aparición hasta el Valle de Godric, donde sus padres tenían la casa en la que él había vivido toda su infancia. No habían entrado, aparecieron directamente a la zona preferida de James: el jardín. En concreto a una pequeña placita con el techo adornado de buganvillas donde sus padres se habían casado hacía bastantes años. Convocó un mullido colchón de plumas y se pasaron la noche hablando, riendo, alternando besos y caricias… acostumbrándose rápidamente a aquella agradable complicidad.

Después ambos se habían despedido eternamente frente a la casa de Lily, ocultándose con la capa de invisibilidad de James del padre de la chica, que no cejaba en su intención de esperar la llegada de su hija mientras vigilaba inquieto a través de la ventana.

Si, había sido maravilloso, y ahora dudaba porque no sabía que debía hacer… ¿Esperar a que la pelirroja diera el paso?¿Que lo llamara? ¿O llamarla él? Por el momento, y como era aún temprano y Lily debía estar descansando, decidió ir a contarle la gran nueva a sus queridos amigos del alma… Cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa y apretó con fuerza la esfera roja brillante que colgaba de su cuello sujeta por una delicada cadena dorada.

…

A Remus, que oía a Shyne parlotear sin cesar de la aburrida cena con sus padres, le sobresaltó el resplandeciente brillo de color aguamarina que invadió su habitación. Procedía del su baúl, a los pies de su cama. Lanzó una extrañada mirada a Shyne, que parecía no haber visto nada pese a que el resplandor había sido lo suficiente intenso y rebuscó entre calcetines y pergaminos hasta dar con el colgante azulado que James le había entregado antes de separarse en la estación sin darle ninguna explicación. Era el culpable de aquella extraña luz que aún seguía brillando en su habitación y de la que Shyne aún seguía sin percatarse.

-Y mi padre me dijo que no me dejaría ir… ¿Remus?- la chica lo miró con los ojos azul eléctrico entrecerrados al ver al chico con aquel aire despistado - ¿me estás escuchando?

-Sí claro- mintió el licántropo mecánicamente.

-¿Y qué haces rebuscando en tu baúl?- preguntó al ver que aún tenía la mano metida en él.

-Shyne, creo que James me necesita- dijo el chico aún sin coger el colgante.

-¿Me estás echando?- replicó la muchacha haciendo un falso puchero.

-No es eso…

-Bah, da igual- la joven hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia y sin dejarle dar ninguna explicación- de todas formas mi madre me espera para comer, y ya llego tarde- se levantó de la silla y dio un profundo beso al licántropo, que respondió también de forma autómata, y luego desapareció de su habitación a paso ligero.

Remus la oyó despedirse de su madre y luego la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Fue entonces cuando se volvió a inclinar sobre el baúl y cogió el colgante por la esfera aguamarina, que aún seguía brillando intensamente. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Remus comprobó que su pálpito era correcto: algo tiró de su estómago con fuerza y todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor…

…

Sirius observó de mal humor como la esfera grisácea seguía lanzando destellos al frío ambiente que ahora reinaba en su cocina… tan distinto a la acogedora calidez que había sentido en aquel mismo lugar hacía unas pocas horas, con Yasmine sonriéndole desde la puerta, con una botella de vino en la mano y toda una increíble noche aún por delante. Aún le sorprendía que la mera presencia de la chica cambiase tanto una misma habitación. Suspiró lánguidamente y echó una ojeada al colgante que descansaba encima de la mesa de madera de la cocina: era James, él y su ocurrencia de transformar los escudos protectores eventuales del castigo de Dumbledore en trasladores permanentes.

Había sido una idea interesante, a decir verdad, pero Sirius no quería ver a nadie… aún se planteaba la posibilidad de ir a buscar a Yasmine a la casa de Henry y dejarle las cosas claras a aquel ravenclaw entrometido… y lo habría hecho de no ser porque sabía que había algo más detrás de toda aquella confusión, y de que Yasmine no había sido del todo sincera con él. Se colocó un jersey de lana sin muchos miramientos y agarró con fuerza la esfera color gris, dejándose arrastrar a los pocos segundos por aquel violento tirón y el borrón en el que se convirtió la vieja cocina de su tío.

…

Lily miró su reloj tumbada en la cama. Imposible, no podía dormir, aquel recuerdo maravilloso no la dejaba en paz, y no es que ella hiciera mucho por la labor de alejarlo de su mente. Y si además se sumaba la pesadilla que la había despertado súbitamente aquella mañana sabía que la batalla por volver a conciliar el sueño estaba más que perdida de antemano, había sido tan real… Se incorporó y sacudió la cabeza alejando los malos augurios que su sueño había traído, entones se preguntó que debía hacer ahora. ¿Llamar a James? ¿Esperar a que él lo hiciera? Ardía en deseos de volver a ver al guapo merodeador, pero pensó que tal vez él pensaría que era demasiado impaciente y ansiosa y decidió ir a ver a Estelle y Yasmine. Podían quedar para tomar un té, o tal vez cenar, pero estaba tan nerviosa y excitada que decidió ir en persona a hacer una rápida visita a sus amigas. Se vistió rápidamente con unos vaqueros descosidos y un antiguo jersey de lana y con un chasquido de dedos desapareció de su habitación sin avisar si quiera a sus padres.

…

-¿De qué va esto?- preguntó Remus cuando apareció en la habitación de James, que lo recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja echado en su cama. El licántropo sostenía en alto el colgante, que había dejado de emitir el brillo intenso de color azul claro.

\- ¿Te refieres al colgante? Es de Estelle- respondió el chico de gafas sin borrar aquella sonrisa bobalicona del rostro y sin ver como su amigo se ponía blanco como la cera.

-¿De Estelle? ¿Estás loco? ¡Quiero reconciliarme con ella y tú me das un colgante suyo para que crea que se lo he robado?- exclamó corriendo hacia donde estaba James encolerizado.

\- Para, lobito, para…- replicó James mientras se incorporaba en la cama y alargaba un brazo entre él y Remus para evitar que siguiese avanzando.- era de Estelle en el castigo de Dumbledore, ya no lo echará en falta.- y a la misma vez que el licántropo se retiró de él aún desconfiado Sirius apareció en la habitación y se sentó en un cómodo sillón con elegante dejadez.

\- ¿Qué hay, chicos?- saludó taciturno mientras agachaba la cabeza y observaba el colgante como si fuera realmente interesante.

\- Por tu parte no parece que haya muy buenas noticias- señaló James mirando a su amigo e intuyendo por donde iban los tiros- ¿Qué te ha pasado con Yasmine?

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-¡Venga, hombre! La mansión de los tíos de Henry está al lado de la de tu tío Alphard.- dijo el merodeador de gafas variando su sonrisa empalagosa a una sonrisa de diversión y suficiencia.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- preguntó Sirius sorprendido.

-Uno tiene sus contactos…- se jactó James.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- se mosqueó entonces su amigo.

-¿Y evitar que resolvierais vuestras diferencias?

\- Pues no has ayudado nada, Yasmine ha roto conmigo definitivamente.- y bajó la mirada para evitar que sus amigos vieran la desazón que ese hecho le causaba.

-¿Estabais juntos?- se sorprendió Remus. Sirius le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

\- Más o menos, aunque ya creo que a partir de ahora ni siquiera querrá hablarme- dijo decaído.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- James miró a su amigo con interés, y aunque ansiaba contarles la buena noticia, comprendió que lo primero era lo primero, y Sirius parecía realmente afectado.

\- No lo sé, no lo sé- Sirius agachó la cabeza y la sacudió confundido con impotencia- pero cada vez me da más mala espina. Ha recibido una carta temprano, y ha dicho que Henry había llegado, pero hay algo que no me encaja.

\- Espera espera espera- Remus alzó las manos para que fuera más despacio- ¿esta mañana? ¿Dónde estabas tú para saberlo?

\- Imagínatelo, Moony- James se levantó y le dio un codazo a su amigo, que lo comprendió al instante y lanzó al chico de ojos grises una mirada de disculpa.

-James…- Sirius empleó aquel tono que invitaba a no bromear más con aquel tema.

\- Vale, Pad, vale- pero era imposible quitarle aquella sonrisa de estúpida felicidad en el rostro.

\- Bueno, tío, suéltalo ya, esa sonrisa me está dando grima, ¿qué es lo que te traes entre manos?- preguntó Sirius hastiado.

-Eso, ¿para qué nos has llamado?- Remus se unió a su amigo, y estaba de acuerdo en que la sonrisa de James estaba empezando a cargarle un tanto a él también.

\- Pues… anoche, en la fiesta de Slughorn, Lily y yo…- rodó los ojos y otra enorme y extasiada sonrisa se hizo presa del chico.

-¡No!- exclamó Sirius soltando una carcajada y olvidándose momentáneamente de sus problemas.

\- ¡Enhorabuena!- Remus le dio una palmada en la espalda para felicitarle, pero Sirius, presa de la emoción, se abalanzó sobre ellos y los derribó sobre la cama en lo que intentó ser un emotivo y efusivo abrazo de felicidad.

…

-¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas ya?- Estelle miró a su amiga mientras se le contagiaba la sonrisa de Lily.

\- Quiero que estéis las dos- la pelirroja de ojos verdes movió la varita con rapidez y la verja negra de la mansión de campo de los tíos de Henry se abrió con un estrepitoso chirrido.

-¿Y cómo sabías donde encontrarla?- dijo Estelle tras contemplar la enorme mansión unos segundos.- nunca has estado aquí.

-Ha sido fácil, solo he tenido que pensar en ella.- pero no le comentó el mal presentimiento que había tenido acerca de su amiga ni que la urgencia por encontrarla la había ayudado a encontrar la casa de los tíos del raven.

Estelle se encogió de hombros, a ella aún no se le daba demasiado bien la aparición. Ambas pelirrojas llegaron a la gran puerta de madera y tocaron la gran aldaba de oro que la presidía. Una fría ráfaga de aire invernal les revolvió el pelo y les erizó el vello.

\- Aquí no hay nadie- observó Estelle. Lily se había quedado blanca como la cera.

\- ¿Qué té ocurre, Lyls?

\- Tal vez haya decidido ir a dar una vuelta por los acantilados.- dijo Lily sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Podíamos esperarle aquí, hace mucho frío.- propuso Estelle.

-Mejor la buscamos, ¿vale?- y sin esperar respuesta alguna de su amiga, Lily salió de la mansión por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado.

…

Yasmine sintió como las lágrimas calientes rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas y caían por su cuello marcando un río de dolor que solo ella podía sentir en aquel momento. Guardó el trozo del pergamino en un bolsillo de su capa con manos temblorosas. Henry aún no había llegado, la realidad que le esperaba era aún mucho más aterradora.

Aquel pequeño paseo a la colina que había cerca del acantilado le recordaba tanto a aquella fatídica tarde de fin de verano, que aún no sabía si aquello no era más que una de las tantas pesadillas que había tenido desde entonces. Pero no, hacía frío, notaba como el aire helado entraba a sus pulmones y la dejaba sin aliento, notaba las altas hierbas rozar su piel apenas cubierta por el fino vestido y la capa, oía el susurro amenazador del viento, el graznido de los cuervos atravesando el cielo oscuro, el olor a salitre y arena, y lo vio…

Pensó que su corazón saldría de su pecho al ver a aquella alta y estilizada figura vestida de negro esperándola en el borde del acantilado, con la capa ondeando a su alrededor haciéndole parecer cien veces más grande y temible de lo que era. Yasmine oyó una risa aguda y fría, aunque no supo si era real o una simple mala pasada de su mente, que parecía funcionar cada vez más lenta…

-¿Y mi hermana?- preguntó con los ojos llorosos, asustada. Paró a unos metros de Voldemort, sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado al borde del acantilado.

-Por ahora a salvo… aún te necesito, necia- replicó el mago con la voz crispada por el odio.- ¿a qué es divertido jugar con la muerte de los demás?- preguntó acercándose a la chica, que retrocedió de inmediato.

-No la toques- chilló desesperada Yasmine mientras sentía como le faltaba el aire para respirar.

-Haz lo que te ordeno… ¿en qué pensabas cuando entraste anoche en la cabaña de Sirius Black?

-¡¿Ahora no puedo tener amigos?! ¡¿Hasta eso me va a quitar!?- gritó mientras su largo cabello se revolvía en todas las direcciones. No pudo evitar lanzar un grito de impotencia y un llanto desesperado.

-Hay ciertos amigos, querida Yasmine- dijo Voldemort mientras se aparecía a su lado y la cogía con demasiada fuerza con una sola mano del rostro- que no deberías frecuentar…- con la otra mano, helada y dura, limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de la chica, pero tan rápido como se había acercado a ella se alejó y alzó la varita en una mano, apuntando al pecho de la gryffindor.

\- ¡Crucio!- gritó como quien entona una agradable melodía. Yasmine no supo lo que le sucedió exactamente, tan solo entendió que jamás experimentaría mayor dolor que el que estaba sintiendo en aquel mismo instante, como si cada una de sus fibras nerviosas hubiese sido atravesada por miles de diminutos y candentes alfileres. Tampoco pudo estimar el tiempo que la torturó, pudo haber sido minutos, o tal vez horas, solo recordó que acabó desmadejada en el suelo, escuchando la aguda risa del mago oscuro, como se acercó a su oído y en un suave susurro le advirtió que si volvía a ver a Sirius el dolor sería mucho mayor, su vida sería arruinada, su familia asesinada… y el merodeador de ojos grises la acompañaría a su sucia tumba.

…

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- preguntó Sirius interesado.- ¿vais a formalizarlo? James se encogió de hombros empezando a preguntarse aquello. La verdad es que deseaba con todo su corazón formalizar la relación con la chica, sobre todo para que todos aquellos descerebrados que iban tras ella entendiesen que ya no podían hacer nada, pero no quería agobiar a Lily.

-Ya lo hablaré con ella- dijo finalmente.- he pensado hacer una fiesta de noche vieja en la casa de mis padres, en El Valle de Godric- dijo tras una pausa en la que ninguno dijo nada.

Sirius abrió los ojos interesado y Remus no cambió de postura.

-Me parece genial, espero que invites a muchas chicas guapas y atractivas- Sirius intentó que su comentario pareciera casual, pero su sonrisa les delató que ya había empezado a maquinar algún plan perverso para hacerle ver a Yasmine lo mucho que se perdía.- necesito despejarme- añadió cambiando rápidamente la expresión por otra taciturna y deprimida que no logró engañar a sus amigos.

-Créeme, Pad, liarte con otra chica para hacer sufrir a la que verdaderamente amas no ayuda en absoluto- le aseguró Remus mientras miraba por la ventana el gélido aspecto de aquella calle londinense.- ¿vas a invitar a Estelle?

-Sí, claro, ¿pero qué hay de Shyne?- preguntó el chico de gafas mientras Sirius lanzaba al licántropo una mirada acusadora.

-Creo que es peor eso a lo que tenía pensado hacer yo- le increpó el moreno de ojos grises.

-No voy a hacer nada- se defendió Remus- voy a hablar con Shyne, no creo que lo nuestro funcione- confesó decaído- ella es maravillosa, pero se merece algo mejor que yo. No puedo darle lo que ella quiere.- James se acercó al chico y le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, seguro que encuentra a alguien- dijo para tranquilizarlo. Sin embargo la sonrisa con la que Remus le contestó fue bastante débil. -¿Queréis que vayamos a Godric para echarle un vistazo a la casa? Hace mucho que no voy por allí-dijo pasando por alto la velada con la pelirroja la noche anterior.

-Claro, pero antes me acompañáis a la cabaña, quiero recoger un par de cosas- dijo Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te vas de allí?- Remus parecía extrañado.

-Sí, aquello ahora me aburre bastante- no dijo que el simple pensamiento estar a unos metros de Yasmine en los brazos de otro hombre se le hacía totalmente insoportable.

-¿Y dónde te vas a quedar?-preguntó James esta vez.

-No sé, me buscaré algo por Diagon, tal vez en el Caldero Chorreante, me buscaré algún trabajillo… James miró a su amigo negando con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más, simplemente agarró del hombro a su amigo de ojos grises, y Remus lo imitó. Sirius dio un fuerte y enrabietado chasquido con los dedos y todo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de los tres merodeadores.

…

\- Lily, ¿me vas a decir que ocurre?- Estelle seguía a su amiga a duras penas, y jadeaba de cansancio y frío. La pelirroja de ojos verdes miraba frenéticamente hacia los acantilados buscando algo, no parecía notar el viento helado ni parecía escuchar a su amiga de lo concentrada que parecía.

\- ¡Debe de estar cerca!- gritó mientras el aullido del viento se llevaba sus palabras- lo sé- añadió casi en un susurro.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? No hemos estado aquí nunca, ¡Lily, para!- Estelle consiguió alcanzarla y agarrarla de un brazo, frenándola a duras penas. Lily la miró confusa, como si no entendiera por qué Estelle no la dejaba seguir buscando. -¿Qué ocurre? Dímelo por favor- suplicó la pecosa chica casi desesperadamente.

\- Esta mañana he tenido un sueño, Estelle, un sueño tan.. real, nunca he tenido uno así, sé que te sonará raro pero…

-¿Qué clase de sueño?- preguntó Estelle.

-Fue más bien, una pesadilla…- murmuró Lily aprovechando que el viento parecía tomarse una tregua y no necesitaba levantar la voz. Reanudó la marcha mientras intentaba hacer memoria para explicarse lo mejor posible- no fue agradable, soñé que estaba junto al acantilado, y que Yas estaba también, de pie. Estaba muy seria y me miraba fijamente, tenía lágrimas en las mejillas… Había una sombra enorme tras ella, y de repente estallaba una tormenta, y… y no sé, ella andaba hacia atrás, y no veía el acantilado, pero yo no podía ayudarla y entonces…- Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba moviendo las manos con demasiado histerismo, de modo que bajó los brazos y cogió aire para ahogar el recuerdo de aquella escena que tan real había sido en su mente.

\- Ha sido solo un sueño- intentó tranquilizarla Estelle.

\- Pero cuando he ido a verte… no sé, ¿sabes esa sensación de que se te encoge el corazón y notas que algo va mal?- Estelle negó con la cabeza, pero Lily no lo vio- entonces tan solo he tenido que pensar donde estaba Yasmine para llegar aquí… y cuando he visto los acantilados yo…

\- Se te pasará, es solo que tal vez este no sea tu lugar favorito, Lyls, y la verdad es que es un poco siniestro, sobre todo hoy- dijo Estelle mirando las enormes nubes negras que cubrían el cielo haciendo que pareciera mucho más tarde de lo que en realidad era.

\- No lo sé, Estelle, yo…¡Por Merlín!- exclamó ahogando un grito y llevándose una mano a la boca. A unos pocos metros distinguieron un bulto negro tumbado entre las finas hierbas que se mecían a su alrededor, cerca del borde de uno de los altos acantilados. Lily echó a correr hacia aquel lugar, seguida de cerca por Estelle, cuya expresión pasó de la sorpresa a la incredulidad y al miedo en cuestión de segundos.

Yasmine, normalmente de piel morena y bronceada, lucía un pálido bastante antinatural en la piel. Los labios purpúreos y los párpados aceitunados contrastaban con esa blancura impoluta y falsa de su piel, que la hacían parecer un cadáver reciente. Sus cabellos oscuros estaban sueltos y esparcidos entre la hierba, los brazos y las piernas en ángulos bastante imposibles que, de haber estado dormida, hubiera sido una postura bastante incómoda. Pero no estaba dormida, Lily cogió con urgencia la muñeca de su amiga, y a pesar de que su mano temblaba incontroladamente, pudo encontrar un pulso débil y regular en la zona. Suspiró no más aliviada mientras se giraba hacia Estelle, que estaba igual de blanca que Yasmine y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Está…?

-¡Está inconsciente! Tenemos que llevarla a algún lugar, no sabemos cuánto tiempo lleva así, ¡debe de estar helada!- de hecho, estaba tan fría al tacto como el hielo.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Adónde la llevamos? ¡Henry aún no ha llegado!- a Estelle el pánico estaba empezando a dominarla.

\- Ya encontraremos algún lado, no podemos aparecernos con ella inconsciente, podría salirnos mal.- cogió la varita e hizo un grácil movimiento con ella. De inmediato el cuerpo de Yasmine se elevó en el aire como sujetado por cuerdas invisibles que caían del cielo. Por si no tenían bastante con el panorama, una fina y densa llovizna empezó a caer sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Joder!- Lily empezó a caminar mientras dirigía el cuerpo, y Estelle se quitó la capa y la echó sobre la joven inconsciente. Caminaron unos cinco minutos de vuelta hasta que observaron a lo lejos la enorme mansión de los tíos de Henry, pero, mucho antes, una pequeña y abandonada casita se interponía en su camino. -¡Allí!- gritó Lily sin pensárselo dos veces.

…

\- Pad, puedes quedarte en mi casa del valle de Godric- dijo James al rato de observar a su amigo meter cosas en una vieja bolsa de cuero. El chico moreno le lanzó una mirada guasona.- lo digo en serio, además, es lo que necesitas, un poco de paz para despejarte en un ambiente rural. Mis padres estarán encantados de ayudarte, eso ya lo sabes. Y no tendrás que acampar en el jardín como el verano pasado, la casa está vacía.

\- La verdad es que pensándolo bien en Godric siempre ha habido muggles muy guapas- bromeó su amigo. James lo miró con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Necesito algo de diversión sin compromiso!- exclamó.

\- Esta casa está genial- les interrumpió Remus, que bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta- pequeña, pero perfecta.

\- Me alegro de que te guste- dijo Sirius con voz monótona- volveré cuando pueda para terminar de arreglarla.

De repente alguien llamó con fuerza a la puerta principal de la casa, sobresaltando a los tres merodeadores. Sirius dio un respingo y dejó caer la bolsa, pero no se movió para abrir la puerta.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- le preguntó James.

-¿Y si es…?- la imagen de Yasmine llorosa y arrepentida le vino a la mente de forma fugaz, aunque también pensó en la pesada de su ex o Henry en busca de alguna explicación (y si así hubiera sido, él se la hubiera dado con gusto).

-¿Hay alguien ahí? ¡Necesitamos ayuda!- exclamó una voz femenina que todos conocían muy bien.

-¡Es Lily!- fue James el que reconoció más rápido la voz y se abalanzó contra la puerta abriéndola en cuestión de segundos- ¡Lily! ¿Qué haces aquí?- se retiró de la entrada mientras la pelirroja entraba empapada a la casa, seguida de un cuerpo que levitaba cubierto por una capa oscura, y de Estelle, que estaba blanca como la cera y cuyos rizos se pegaban mojados a su pecoso rostro.

\- ¡Es Yasmine!- dijo dejando el cuerpo sobre el suelo, en uno de los cojines que aún sobrevivía de los restos de la noche anterior.- no sé lo que le pasa.

Sirius siguió a la pelirroja mientras esta descubría el cuerpo de su amiga cuidadosamente. El rostro aún pálido de la chica sobresaltó a Sirius, que intentó esconder su terror y hacer algo útil.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó con una voz totalmente carente de sentimientos que le costó mucho conseguir, mientras salía de la habitación y volvía al poco con una pila de toallas y mantas gruesas.

\- No lo sé, vinimos… vinimos a verla y no estaba en casa. Henry no ha llegado aún- dijo la pelirroja mientras cogía las mantas.

\- ¿Qué Henry no ha llegado aún?- Sirius la miró con los ojos entrecerrados mientras su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Aquel mal presentimiento que había experimentado aquella mañana se instaló en su estómago de nuevo, multiplicado por mil.

\- No aún no, entonces… fuimos a darnos una vuelta- dijo mirando a Estelle significativamente. Su amiga asintió rápidamente- y la encontramos cerca de los acantilados.

\- Voy a preparar algo caliente- dijo Remus mientras se dirigía a la cocina y rebuscaba en la alacena de Sirius. Encontró con suma satisfacción una enorme tableta de chocolate y se puso a cocinar.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí, James?- preguntó Lily al chico al cabo de unos segundos. La joven dejó a Yasmine en manos de Sirius tras secarle el pelo y cubrirla con las mantas. Estelle, muy a su pesar, vio que allí no encajaba en ninguna de las dos escenas y se arrastró a regañadientes hasta la cocina, para hacer compañía a Remus.

\- Vinimos a ayudar a Sirius a recoger unas cosas. Íbamos a ir al valle de Godric para ver la casa- Lily lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, ruborizándose inmediatamente. James sonrió también y le invadieron unas ganas terribles de besar los labios rojizos de la pelirroja. Ella pareció sentir lo mismo, pero se contuvo en el último momento.

\- Aún no les he dicho nada- se disculpó ella separándose un paso de él, mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzada.

\- Yo tampoco…- mintió James. Vio por el rabillo del ojo la mirada de censura de Sirius y escuchó la carcajada incrédula de Remus procedente de la cocina.- Aún no- dijo esta vez con un tono que parecía más bien una advertencia.

…

\- ¿Por qué te has reído?- le preguntó Estelle a Remus, a quien el sonido de la carcajada había pillado desprevenida.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- Remus le respondió con otra pregunta.

\- Porque Lily y yo veníamos a buscar a Yasmine y…

\- No me refiero aquí, a Little Hampton, me refiero a aquí, en la cocina- concretó Remus mientras removía el chocolate en un viejo cazo oxidado.

\- Eso huele de maravilla- repuso Estelle sin contestar a la pregunta del licántropo.

\- No me has contestado.- replicó el sin enfadarse, pero sin abandonar el gesto serio.

\- Tú tampoco lo has hecho- Estelle le devolvió una sonrisa totalmente indecente mientras por dentro se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo. Y sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara se dio media vuelta y volvió por donde había venido, dejando a Remus entre alucinado y mosqueado por la actitud de la chica.

…

Yasmine aún estaba helada, y Sirius empezó a buscar la manera de despertarla mientras su mente seguía trabajando a la velocidad de la luz haciéndose miles de preguntas. ¿Por qué le había dicho que Henry había llegado? ¿Qué escondía aquella carta siniestra? ¿Por qué había reaccionado Yasmine de aquella forma? ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Casi sin darse cuenta, se había levantado y había abandonado la casa, dirigiéndose al jardín trasero. Observó unos segundos las matas silvestres que lo poblaban hasta que dio con un grupo alejado de hermosas flores color rojo intenso. Cogió una de ellas con cuidado, ya que su tallo estaba cubierto de pequeños y afilados pinchos, y entró a toda velocidad a la casa. Volvió a sentarse al lado de la chica, esta vez acompañado por Lily, Estelle y James, y pasó la flor roja por debajo de la nariz de la morena. De inmediato vieron como la flor fue perdiendo el color mientras miles de diminutas motas de aquel pigmento que la cubrían entraban por las fosas nasales de Yasmine. Fue cuestión de segundos que ella abriera los ojos lentamente y se encontrara con las caras estupefactas de sus amigos. Desde la cocina ya podían apreciar el suave y dulce aroma del chocolate fundido de Remus.

…

\- ¿Y bien?- Sirius se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a Yasmine beber de la taza que Remus le había llevado. La chica lo observó sin entender.

-¿Y bien qué?- dijo mientras se relamía con placer y notaba como el chocolate caliente la reconfortaba de la cabeza a los pies.

\- No sé, tal vez podías explicarnos que hacías inconsciente al borde de un acantilado en un día como este.- replicó el chico de malas maneras. Lily le lanzó una mirada de odio que el animago optó por ignorar, no entendía por qué era tan borde con su amiga.

\- Bien…- Yasmine suspiró con fuerza y miró uno a uno a sus amigos, que a su vez la observaban expectantes- Henry aún no había llegado a la casa de la fiesta, estaba de camino- Sirius alzó una ceja irónica que Yasmine fingió no ver- así que salí a dar un paseo para hacer tiempo, y de lo demás ya no me acuerdo. Tal vez me golpeé con algo, o me mareé, no lo sé bien, y tampoco me interesa recordarlo… ¡estoy bien, chicos!- exclamó de manera muy convincente.

\- ¿Y si no te llegamos a encontrar?- preguntó Lily conteniendo un escalofrío. Sin embargo, en su voz no había acusación, tan solo una honda y sincera preocupación.

\- Me habría despertado yo, y sí, tal vez hubiera pillado un buen resfriado, nada que mis padres no hubieran podido solucionar- reconoció la chica sonriendo arrepentida.

\- No vuelvas a dar vueltas por ahí sola.- le ordenó Estelle acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo protector por los hombros.

. - Lo prometo, no lo haré- las tres chicas sonrieron y se abrazaron entre ellas.

\- Nos has dado un susto de muerte.- le increpó Lily, aunque su sonrisa aliviada relajó a la chica de ojos castaños.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí vosotras? – Yasmine no había caído en el hecho de que sus dos mejores amigas estaban en Little Hampton sin motivo aparente.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Ya puedes contárnoslo!- exclamó Estelle entusiasmada. Lily enrojeció y bajó la cabeza.

\- Mejor luego, ¿vale, chicas?- dijo en voz muy baja.

\- Pero, ¿por qué lue…?- Estelle no entendía nada.

\- Sea lo que sea puede esperar- interrumpió James recibiendo una agradecida mirada de Lily.- ahora he de anunciaros, bellas damas, que quedan invitadas a la magnífica y estupendísima fiesta de fin de año de James Potter, Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin. El 31 de diciembre en la mansión Potter del valle de Godric Gryffindor.

\- ¿¡En serio?!- por fortuna para Lily, Estelle olvidó de inmediato la secreta noticia, maravillada ahora por la perspectiva de una divertida noche de fiesta.

-¡Por supuesto, y si queréis, podéis acompañarnos a echarle un vistazo a la casa- guiñó un ojo a Lily que volvió a sonreír recordando los momentos vividos con el chico en el jardín, pero negó con la cabeza un momento después.

\- Vamos a dejar a Yasmine descansar, ahora debe reponerse.

-¡Estoy bien, Lily!- replicó la chica ofendida- pero debería volver para decirle a Henry que estoy bien, estará preocupado- quería, por encima de todo, alejarse de Sirius, sabía que el moreno sospechaba algo por la forma en que la había mirado y le había preguntado lo de Henry.

\- Esta bien, está bien, entonces ya nos veremos- James lanzó una significativa mirada a Lily, que asintió casi imperceptiblemente mientras volvía a sonreír. Sirius había recuperado su bolsa de cuero, y ya había terminado de recoger sus escasas pertenencias.

Acompañaron a las chicas a la casa de Henry, para después desaparecerse cada uno en su destino. Nadie vio al salir de la casita, demasiado ocupados que iban, el rudo pergamino amarillo que se escapó como si tuviera vida propia del bolsillo de la capa de Yasmine. Nadie vio como quedó tirado en mitad del suelo del pequeño saloncito de la casa de Sirius, en mitad de la soledad de aquella cabaña, en mitad del peligro al que todos se verían expuestos en un futuro no tan lejano como les gustaría.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo Dieciséis: Todo lo bueno tiene un final

James volvió a sentir en el pecho la punzada de aguda tristeza cuando vio al sanador Sullivan mirar con mala cara el extraño termómetro con el que había medido la temperatura de su padre. Un humo verdoso llenó la pequeña varilla, y el anciano se encargó de guardarla con rapidez para evitar que James pudiera verla.

-Debería pasar esta noche con ellos- meditó el chico pensando en la fiesta como un acto lejano y sin importancia, a pesar de que era aquella misma noche.

-Tu padre me ha pedido expresamente que te lo prohíba. Me ha dicho que te lleve yo mismo al valle de Godric si hace falta, que ya habrá tiempo de celebraciones mañana, en el nuevo año.- le comunicó el señor Sullivan sin perder la arruga de preocupación que había lucido en el entrecejo desde que entró a la habitación de sus padres.- tu madre dice que jamás se perdonaría que tuvieras una fiesta de fin de año tan deprimente.

-Pero… ¿no entienden que no voy a divertirme sabiendo cómo están?- dijo James más para sí mismo que para el sanador.

-Creo que confían en que algo…- "o alguien", le pareció a James que iba a decir- pueda distraerte y hacer que te diviertas.

-¡Increíble!- James golpeó con fuerza la pared del pasillo, pero el anciano no se inmutó.

-Deberías hacerles caso, James, bastante duro está siendo para ti, tengo entendido que llevas una semana sin salir de casa día no y día sí, que te vayas una noche y te despejes… no te hará ningún mal, todo lo contrario.- el anciano puso una huesuda mano de dedos alargados sobre su hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo, pero al muchacho lo inquietó el gesto más que aliviarlo.- además, Gipsy cuidará de ellos. – Marcus Sullivan retiró la mano con rapidez al notar el escalofrío del chico.

-Tengo tiempo para pensármelo- replicó James lanzando una mirada altanera al anciano, que cerró los ojos lentamente, con cansancio y pesadez. Al joven le pareció que habían pasa años cuando volvió a abrirlos.

-Cuídate, muchacho.- volvió a darle un suave apretón, más fugaz, y bajó las escaleras con aquella lentitud tan propia de él. James suspiró y agradeció que el anciano medimago se hubiera ido, había estado aguantando las lágrimas un buen rato, y los ojos le escocían, sin embargo, ni una sola gota salió de ellos. Apretó los puños y las mandíbulas y entró a la habitación de sus padres. Le recibió un ambiente seco y cargado, oscuro y denso. Su madre tosió débilmente, y abrió apenas un poco los ojos cuando notó que había alguien en la habitación.

-James… cariño… deberías- volvió a toser trabajosamente- deberías estar… arreglándote.- James se acercó a su madre y le cogió una mano temblorosa. Estaba helada, como si fuera un cadáver en vida, como si estuviera anticipando lo inevitablemente cerca que estaba de morir.

-Me quedo con vosotros.- dijo James con testarudez.

Una nueva tos, esta vez más ronca y fuerte, se elevó en el aire viciado, el padre de James alzó un fuerte puño en alto, que cayó flácido al instante

-¡No… digas… necedades!- gritó con la voz rasgada por la tos. James se sintió muy culpable por haber hecho que su padre se esforzara tanto para hablar.

-James, cariño…- su madre lo contempló con los ojos castaños hundidos y humedecidos- nosotros no estamos ya para comer uvas… y menos en doce segundos.- Euphemia consiguió al fin hacer reír a su hijo, que hubiera estallado en miles de desesperadas carcajadas si no se hubiera controlado.

-James… yo… yo nunca… perdí la oportunidad… de ir a una… fiesta- dijo su padre mirándolo decepcionado.- nunca. Así fue… como… como conocí a Euphemia- James oyó la débil y suave risa de su madre.

-Dice la verdad- susurró la mujer- siempre…decía… que su hijo… saldría a él en ese… aspecto.

-Pero ya veo que no- Fleamont Potter volvió a lanzar a su hijo una fugaz mirada de censura.

-Prométenos… que… irás… Hazlo, James- su madre apretó con inusitada fuerza la mano de su hijo, y James se asustó por la intensidad de su mirada.

-Lo haré- James habló con voz queda, conteniendo una emoción que amenazaba con escapar de su pecho.

-Y prométenos… que… te cuidarás… siempre.- Euphemia volvió a apretar con fuerza la mano de su hijo.- que te casaras… con Lilian, y seréis felices… y tendréis niños… preciosos…- a estas alturas, la mujer estaba casi llorando, con los ojos perdidos, imaginando una estampa de felicidad en la futura familia de James, una familia que ella nunca llegaría a conocer.

-Mamá…

-Y… y que… siempre, siempre… y pase lo que pase… lucharás… lucharás por lo que crees… por lo que quieres… por el bien, James… como te hemos enseñado- James se preguntó si el sanador Sullivan, que era el único a parte de él que veía a sus padres, les había puesto al día de los ataques de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, pero fue un pensamiento fugaz, que volvió a desvanecerse tan rápido como había llegado a su mente.

-Papá…

-¡Hazlo!¡Prométenos que serás feliz!- gritó su madre exaltada. El esfuerzo hizo que de nuevo se desencadenase una áspera tanda de toses.

-¡Lo haré!¡Lo haré!¡Os lo prometo!- chilló James a su vez, deseoso de que aquel ataque terminara de una vez y su madre volviera a recuperar la respiración lenta y sosegada.

-Te queremos, James, ahora ve a arreglarte- casi ordenó Euphemia cuando el ataque acabó.

James la contempló de nuevo, y de repente pareció que su madre nunca había estado enferma. Una paz y serena tranquilidad acudió a su arrugado rostro. Sonrió a su hijo, y cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo y apaciguado sueño.

James salió de su habitación con lentitud, sin dejar de contemplar a sus padres, dormidos en una misma cama, agarrados de la mano. Cerró la puerta con suavidad para no despertarlos.

-Lo… hicimos… bien con …él, ¿no es así, querido?- susurró la madre de James.

-Tiene … lo mejor… de cada uno, princesa…- y el señor Potter acarició con ternura, con delicadeza, la mejilla de su esposa, sintiéndose dichoso por su hijo, sintiéndose amado y querido por su mujer.

…

\- Lily, deberías tranquilizarte- aconsejó Estelle por milésima vez aquella tarde a la otra pelirroja.

\- ¡No me ha llamado! ¡Ni un solo día!- gritó Lily desesperada, lanzando por los aires tres camisetas y dando vueltas por la habitación sin parar.

\- Me vas a marear…- la pelirroja de pelo rizado fue víctima de una mirada asesina color esmeralda- vamos, Lily, ¿acaso lo has llamado tú? ¿No crees que tal vez esté un poco mosqueado por no habernos dicho delante suya que érais… novios?

Lily se tapó inmediatamente los oídos ante la mención de esa palabra. Con el paso de los días de aquella larga semana, el no tener noticias de James no había hecho más plantearle si no se trataba de otra sucia jugarreta del vil, cruel y mezquino Potter de siempre. Su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos al imaginarse si quiera que todo hubiera podido ser una farsa, pero entonces volvía el recuerdo de aquellas horas de complicidad en el jardín de la mansión de los padres de James en el valle de Godric, y por un segundo volvía a estar completamente segura de que el merodeador era sincero con sus sentimientos. Por desgracia ese segundo no era suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor.

-No digas más esa palabra, Estelle- le pidió esta vez más calmada a su amiga. La chica de ojos azules se levantó y la llevó al tocador agarrada de los hombros, donde la obligó a sentarse en un elegante taburete blanco.

-No te preocupes, Lils, esta noche te enterarás de qué le ha pasado- dijo cogiendo un peine y arreglando la larga melena roja oscura de su amiga.

-Pero yo no quiero ir…- ésta enterró la cabeza entre sus manos apoyándose en la mesilla del tocador y fingió sollozar.

-Claro que quieres ir- sonrió Estelle obligándola a levantar la cabeza y contemplarse en el espejo- ¿dónde está la Lily valiente, impulsiva- Lily hizo una mueca, pues no pensaba que fuera nada impulsiva- y con ese fuerte carácter que se enfrentaba a todos sus miedos?- Lily volvió a hacer una mueca.

-Esa Lily no existe, te la has inventado tú- le espetó. Estelle le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.- y no voy a ir- se cruzó tercamente de brazos y cerró los ojos como si así pudiera expulsar todos los problemas que se le planteaban en ese momento… o por lo menos conseguir echar a Estelle de la habitación. Pero eso no funcionaría con su persistente amiga.

-Está bien, entonces vas a dejar que alguna otra muchacha sedienta de merodeador en traje se le eche al cuello en busca de un poco de amor, ¿no es así?- Lily abrió los o una mirada un tanto homicida brillando en ellos. Estelle había pulsado el botón correcto, y casi podía ver a través de los verdes ojos de su amiga como ésta se encargaba de tirar al fondo del mar a una contrincante sin rostro.

-Vale, vamos.- y se levantó tan rápido camino del armario que casi se golpeó la cabeza con la lámpara que colgaba del techo, aunque ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta de ello. Ya se encargaría ella de sonsacarle a James Potter el motivo de su comportamiento durante aquella semana, aunque fuese a golpe de varita.

Gipsy recibió a Sirius con la reverencia acostumbrada, aunque el merodeador no le prestó mucha atención y esperó ávido la respuesta de la elfina sobre dónde estaba James.

-En su habitación, señor, ¿quiere que le avise?- preguntó con la voz chillona de siempre.

-No, no es necesario, le daré una sorpresa- la elfina le devolvió una mirada desconfiada, pero dejó que el chico subiera los escalones de tres en tres hasta el cuarto de su amo.

Sirius estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de James sin ni siquiera llamar cuando oyó unos extraños ruidos que lo dejaron paralizado… eran unos sollozos. Graves, interrumpidos. Sollozos de rabia, pena e impotencia. El vello se le puso de punta al darse cuenta de que era James el que lloraba… y pensar que estaba a punto de echarle la bronca del siglo por no haber hablado con él en una semana, ni haber contestado a sus cartas…

Golpeó la puerta con fuerza y esperó la respuesta de James.

-¿Quién es?- le gritó una voz pastosa y llena de ira.

-James, tío, soy yo, Pad- contestó Sirius intentando que su voz pareciera tan normal como siempre. James tardó un rato en contestar, aunque finalmente respondió con un "pasa" bastante seco.

-¿Qué hay, amigo?- Sirius entró con la sonrisa en la boca, aunque se le congeló pronto en el rostro- Vaya pinta tienes, Prongs- dijo al ver los ojos enrojecidos y la cara blanca de su amigo.- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? -James lo miró con el ceño fruncido, culpándolo por haberlo pillado en semejante y deplorable estado.

-No deberías estar aquí- le espetó con dureza.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- la preocupación de Sirius iba creciendo exponencialmente a medida que pasaban los segundos y se iba fijando cada vez más en el estado de su amigo. Tenía el aspecto de alguien que no se había parado ni un segundo delante de un espejo durante muchos días.

-No te importa para nada, deberías estar fuera de esta casa- respondió James con un tono que invitaba a obedecerle de forma inmediata. Pero Sirius no estaba dispuesto a moverse de allí.

-No hasta que no me digas que ocurre, por qué estas así. Me tenías preocupado, James- dijo tercamente ignorando la mirada homicida de su amigo.

-A nadie le importa lo que pasa, Sirius- dijo tras unos segundos. La tensión de su rostro se calmó para mostrar fugazmente los verdaderos sentimientos que lo embargaban , y había mucha más tristeza que enfado en ellos.

-A mí sí, James. Siempre lo dijimos. Juntos, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Desde que éramos unos mocosos de 11 años. Siempre lo compartimos todo, como hermanos- replicó el merodeador con firmeza.

-¿Quieres saber lo que ocurre, Sirius?- James alzó una mirada oscura hacia el chico, que no se amilanó ante la crudeza de James- lo que ocurre es que pronto, muy pronto, James Potter será, además de James Potter, huérfano de padre y de madre.

…

\- ¿Por qué me has invitado a venir, exactamente, Remus? Creo que soy la última persona en el mundo que podría ayudarte- Yasmine observó los extraños cachivaches que el chico tenía sobre la mesa.- además, es un poco raro que sea yo la que esté en tu casa… - tocó con mucho cuidado una especie de esfera dorada, que de momento se puso a girar a una velocidad vertiginosa ante la curiosa mirada de la chica.

\- ¿Por qué? Somos amigos, ¿no?- Remus la miró con ojitos de cordero degollado, pero Yasmine aún se sentía desconfiada. No sabía si Remus sabía algo de su relación forzosa con el lado oscuro, y no ayudaba que desde la mañana de Navidad no parara de ver fantasmas por todos lados. Replicaba a su madre, a sus hermanos, y lo poco que había visto a su amigas había estado sumida en un inusual silencio. Por eso cuando Remus le envió aquella lechuza urgente para que se reuniesen aquella tarde se sintió más sorprendida y nerviosa que curiosa.

-¿Y Shyne?- preguntó sin contestar a la pregunta del licántropo.

\- Arreglándose para la fiesta de James, dice que tarda horas y bla bla bla… - hizo un gesto de aburrimiento con la mano y rodó los ojos con cansancio.

\- Es tu novia- afirmó Yasmine alzando una ceja.

-Lo sé- Remus resopló igual de aburrido que antes.

\- Eres un maldito capullo…- susurró Yasmine sorprendida.

-¡Ey!- se quejó Remus dolido.

\- De ¡ey! Nada, ¿cómo puedes hablar así de tu novia?- le espetó Yasmine con el entrecejo fruncido.- eso nos duele a todas las chicas.

\- Si, tienes razón, soy un capullo, no fue una buena idea salir con ella- admitió Remus arrepentido.- en realidad ni siquiera fue idea mía, era mejor el sexo que una rela…

\- Oye, oye, oye- Yasmine se tapó los oídos con ambas manos y cerró los ojos- ahórrate los detalles morbosos.

\- A cualquier chica le encantaría saber los detalles morbosos de un merodeador- Remus la miró con una sorprendida ceja alzada.

\- De un merodeador tipo James o Sirius, y ni siquiera eso.- dijo tras pensar unos segundos, y mucho menos ahora que los detalles morbosos de James eran con una de sus mejores amigas y los de Sirius prefería protagonizarlos ella misma.

\- Eso sí que ha dolido- se quejó Remus con su orgullo herido de muerte.

\- ¡No quería decir eso!- exclamó Yasmine sonriendo a su pesar al darse cuenta de por dónde había tomado Remus sus palabras, y sentándose en la cama al lado del chico.- quería decir que tú no eres de la misma clase de chico que tus amigos… tú eres el merodeador intelectual, romántico, cariñoso… y sí, vale, con un gran atractivo sexual, todo hay que decirlo.- añadió poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver la cara insatisfecha del licántropo.- además, creo que si dijeras que eres un licántropo salvaje ligarías más y todo…tal vez si informara a la Gaceta de Hogwarts…- empezó a fantasear la morena borrando la sonrisa de triunfo de la cara de Remus.

-¿¡Estarás de broma no!?- exclamó el chico con verdadero estupor separándose de ella rápidamente.

\- Pues claro, tonto… Creo que lo de intelectual lo borraré de la lista- bromeó ella.

-Muy graciosa- ironizó Remus.

-Lo sé. Y bien, ¿me vas a explicar el urgente motivo por el cual estoy aquí en lugar de arreglándome para la fiesta con mis amigas?- Remus la miró de nuevo con cara de cachorrito bueno.

\- Bien…- empezó el merodeador algo inseguro- de eso se trata… quiero que me ayudes a… acercarme a Estelle.- Yasmine lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados unos segundos, no parecía para nada sorprendida por la noticia, aunque no pudo dejar de sentirse aliviada al comprender que Remus no tenía ni idea de su problema.

\- ¿Y cómo podría ayudarte a eso?

\- Verás… sé que le ha ocurrido algo, algo que la ha llevado a odiar a los de mi clase.

-¿Y por qué no le has preguntado qué es?- a Yasmine le vino fugazmente a la cabeza la imagen de su amiga destrozada mientras les contaba la historia de su padre, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

\- No es fácil. No es que me haya dejado acercarme mucho a ella- reconoció apesadumbrado Remus.- es duro.

-Lo sé, Lily y yo intentamos meterle en la cabeza la idea de : licántropos hay buenos y malos, más o menos lo mismo que pasa con las personas que no lo son, pero cada vez que le sacábamos el tema, se tiraba horas sin hablarnos. Hasta días. Pero entiendo, ¿por qué podría ayudarte yo? ¿Por qué no le has pedido ayuda a tus amigos, o a Lily?- aquella era la cuestión que más le intrigaba.

\- Bien… James y Sirius, serán lo que quieras, pero a veces son poco… delicados. Y Lily… Lily jamás me ayudaría a engatusar a Estelle, si ella no me acepta por sí misma. Además ya se han peleado bastante por mi culpa.

\- Así que en realidad la única opción que te quedaba era yo- dijo entendiendo que era el último plato de Remus.

-En realidad siempre fuiste mi primera opción.- le confesó el chico, sorprendiendo a Yasmine.- creo que eres la persona adecuada.

-Estás loco.

-¿Me ayudarás?- preguntó Remus esperanzado.

-Por Merlín…- suspiró Yasmine, pensando que ya tenía bastantes problemas como para meterse en uno más- sí, te ayudaré, pero no si me vuelves a poner esos ojitos… a mi el chantaje emocional me pone de mala leche- le avisó Yasmine.

Remus sonrió y se apresuró a abrazarla efusivamente.

-¿Y qué debo hacer?- preguntó Remus entusiasmado.

-Lo primero, sincérate con Shyne. – por la cara que puso, Yasmine entendió que al joven le hubiera gustado empezar por otra cosa… más sencilla- y cuanto antes, mejor.

…

-No se van a salir con la suya…- Claudy se retocó a golpe de varita su estirado moño rubio adornado con pequeños diamantes mientras su mejor amiga Monique, y prima de Henry, la contemplaba reír con superior desdén.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? Sirius te ha dejado. Van a estar juntos si es lo que quieren…- la joven de pelo cobrizo intentó ajustarse aún más el corsé, de modo que sus pechos subieron un par centímetros más y su cintura se estrechó de nuevo. Claudy terminó de arreglarse el pelo y se acercó a su pequeño bolso dorado de fiesta. Lo abrió y sacó una pequeña y brillante botellita azul de él.

-Con unas gotitas de esto… se les acabará la felicidad para siempre.- dijo ensanchando su cruel sonrisa perfecta.

-¿Qué es?- Monique contempló el botecito maravillada.

-El elixir de la pasión…- Claudy guardó el frasquito de nuevo, sin revelar a su amiga más acerca de los efectos que aquel elixir podría producir. Por su parte, Monique no entendió para qué diablos la pareja de gryffindors necesitaba más pasión de la que ya destilaban aún sin estar juntos, ni cómo demonios aquello iba a conseguir separarlos en lugar de unirlos aún.

…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Sirius no quería que su amigo percibiera el dolor de su voz, pero no pudo evitar el tono amargo. James lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos. Nunca había llorado delante de nadie, y mucho menos de sus amigos. Aquello lo había pillado desprevenido y aún se sentía violentamente intimidado. Por eso le sorprendió la dolida pregunta de Sirius.

\- Pensé que…- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- que quizás era algo que yo debía llevar solo. No quería que nadie se compadeciera de mí.- Sirius lo miró asombrado.

\- Menuda gilipollez- soltó sin ninguna delicadeza- ¿qué? ¡No me mires así, James!- le espetó ante la mirada que su amigo le había lanzado- ¿compadecerte? ¡Ayudarte! ¡Tal vez eso es lo que hubieras necesitado! ¡Ayuda! ¡Pero no! James Potter es muy maduro, muy mayor como para aguantar solo semejante problemón. Nadie, James, es capaz de eso… a mi me hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí…

\- ¿Has terminado ya el sermón?- replicó James sin sonreír. Sirius suspiró como si su amigo no fuera más que un hijo rebelde.

\- A veces eres tan… terco… te pareces a Lily bastante en eso. ¿James? ¿Qué te pasa?- el rostro del chico de gafas había adquirido un peligroso color pálido.- espera un momento… ¿no has llamado a Lily desde Navidad?- que su palidez aumentara no pudo más que interpretarse como una afirmación por parte del merodeador.- por las barbas de Merlín Prongs… la has metido hasta el fondo…- esta vez Sirius no pudo más que sonreír ante la ida de cabeza de su amigo.

-¡Vamos al baile!- James se levantó con rapidez camino del armario en busca de su túnica de gala recordando la promesa que le había hecho a sus padres acerca de Lily… y si no se equivocaba (y sabía que no)… el cabreo de la pelirroja sería tal que no la dejaría acercarse a ella hasta que no pasaran miles de años… por lo menos.

Por suerte para James, el anfitrión del baile, Gipsy estaba más que dispuesta a colaborar en la puesta a punto de la mansión del valle Godric. Si no hubiera sido por Sirius y por ella, hubiese sido casi imposible hacer de aquella casa un lugar adecuado para celebrar ni un triste cumpleaños. Y allí esta intentado que en tres horas escasas aquello adquiriera un ambiente lo más festivo posible.

-Menos mal que he venido a avisarte temprano.- dijo Sirius mientras observaba a Gipsy desaparecer de un chasquido- si no hubieras tenido a decenas de alumnos de Hogwarts emperifollados y cabreados por no tener fiesta alguna.

-Eso no me ayuda- replicó James mientras corría de un lado a otro de la casa intentado hacer algo pero demasiado ocupado pensando en qué podría hacer aquella noche con Lily.

Gipsy apareció al instante con una docena de elfos domésticos de Hogwarts y empezó a dar órdenes con su potente vocecita chillona.

-Por cierto, ¿a quién has invitado?

-Era una invitación abierta- respondió James intentado centrarse- cuando Remus, Peter, tú y yo vinimos en Navidad, después de ver como estaba la casa, mandé lechuzas cuantas personas.- Sirius alzó las cejas. Dada la popularidad de James en Hogwarts, esas "cuantas" personas se convertían en "muchas" personas.

-¿Invitación abierta? ¿quiere decir eso que…que Claudy puede aparecer por aquí en cualquier momento?- dado que su relación había terminado con Sirius echándola de la casita de su tío, no le alentaba la idea de verla aparecer por la puerta principal de la casa con sus aires de princesita mandona. James le lanzó una mirada que podría traducirse como "no me agobies más y ayúdame a ver qué puedo hacer con Lily". Sirius suspiró y siguió a su amigo a la cocina, donde los recibieron una docena de elfos comenzando a preparar suculentos manjares para aquella noche.

…

Lily pitó tres veces el claxon de su escarabajo en la puerta de la casa de Yasmine, que vivía en un barrio residencial y tranquilo alejado del bullicioso centro londinense. La chica de pelo castaño oscuro no tardó en aparecer en la entrada de su casa. Llevaba un bonito vestido de raso color marfil con adornos dorados, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo y llegaba hasta media pierna, unas sandalias altas doradas, y el cabello recogido en un moño romano que dejaba caer mechones libres sobre sus hombros, cubiertos por un chal de seda también de color marfil.

-Estás impresionante- se admiró Estelle mientras Yasmine subía a la parte de atrás del coche.

-Sí, lo estás, como siempre- afirmó Lily haciendo reír a Yasmine- pero la próxima vez no nos dejas tiradas en una tarde de chicas- le espetó la pelirroja con dureza.- ¿dónde estado?

-En casa de Remus- respondió Yasmine resueltamente, contemplando con cierta satisfacción como a Estelle la sonrisa se le quedaba congelada en el rostro.

-¿Y qué hacías en casa de Remus?- Lily la miró extrañada por el espejo retrovisor interior.

-Tenía unas dudas sobre pociones.- Yasmine sabía que antes de que Estelle se enterara de que Remus era un licántropo, ella era la encargada de las clases particulares de pociones del merodeador, aunque ninguno de los dos fuese muy bueno en esa asignatura.

-Ya…- Lily no terminó de creérselo y miró a su amiga dándole a entender que tenían una charla pendiente, pero Yasmine solo sonrió enigmáticamente y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¿Y a dónde vamos? ¿la fiesta no es en el valle de Godric?- preguntó para cambiar de tema mientras Lily arrancaba el coche.

-Antes tenemos que ir a por Iona y Kate.- Yasmine asintió entusiasmada y Estelle volvió a meterse en la conversación, intentado que no se le notara lo más mínimo lo mucho que la había turbado que Yasmine hubiera pasado la tarde en la casa de su nuevo y odiado vecino.

…

Lily puso a Yasmine al corriente de su no-relación con James durante el trayecto, aunque cambió súbitamente de tema al recoger a Kate e Iona en el centro de Londres. Dejaron el coche aparcado en una calle poco transitada y las cinco chicas se aparecieron conjuntamente en el valle de Godric, guiadas por Lily, que ya había estado allí y sabía aparecerse directamente en casa de James.

-¿Y por qué has venido?- le preguntó Yasmine a su amiga en una mal disimulado susurro mientras atravesaban la enorme verja negra de la entrada.

-Chst.- Lily lanzó una rápida mirada a sus compañeras de habitación, pero Estelle le indicó con una mirada que no habían oído nada, iban demasiado ocupadas admirando mansión de James.- no lo sé, no lo sé- de repente aquella fuerza de la que Lily gozaba normalmente había desaparecido- tal vez debería irme, tal vez no quiera verme más, y es su forma de decirlo.

-Claro, así no verás cómo se le abalanzas encima las fieras hambrientas, muy valiente por tu parte Lyls, eso de no afrontar las cosas directamente- dejó caer Estelle.

-Tiene razón- Yasmine suspiró y a Lily se le acabó la baza de que fuera su otra amiga la que estuviera de acuerdo con ella- pero no por eso: James te debe una explicación.

Habían llegado a la puerta principal, de madera clara y pulida. Allí les esperaba una anciana elfa doméstica erguida servilmente.

-Buenas noches, señoritas- dijo con una voz chillona pero no desagradable.

-¡Señoritas!- exclamó una voz desde dentro de la casa que Yasmine conocía muy bien. Yasmine y todas las demás claro, pero ella fue la que retrocedió automáticamente unos pasos al ver aparecer a Sirius en la puerta.- ¡Nosotros recibiremos a las señoritas, Gipsy!- dijo esbozando una medio sonrisa aduladora. Posó brevemente la mirada en Yasmine, para desviarla a la velocidad de la luz hacia Lily, Estelle, Iona y Kate.- ¿Qué tal están, encantadoras damas?- dijo mientras besaba caballerosamente la mano de todas menos la de Yasmine. Ella lo miró disgusto pero no protestó.

-¡Anda, Sirius, déjate de remilgos!- exclamó Estelle echando sus brazos al cuello del chico y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Yasmine pudo jurar que algo tenía que ver en ese efusivo saludo que ella hubiera pasado la tarde en casa de Remus, pero se limitó a alzar una ceja suspicaz.- ¿dónde está la música?- preguntó la pelirroja de pelo rizado animadamente.

-Déjame que la conduzca, hermosa dama- Sirius la cogió de la cintura, tal vez con el mismo propósito que la pelirroja de poner celosa a Yasmine, y ambos desaparecieron en el interior de la casa. Iona y Kate los siguieron entusiasmadas, pero Lily y Yasmine se quedaron plantadas en la puerta. Ambas amigas se contemplaron resignadas unos segundos, y luego se echaron a reír a la vez. Se cogieron de la mano y juntas atravesaron el umbral, con más fuerzas que si lo hubieran hecho por separado.

…

-Lily ha llegado- informó Remus a James. Ambos estaban en la cocina, terminando de despedir a los elfos que habían preparado la comida de la fiesta, y Remus se había asomado a la puerta cuando había visto entrar al grupo de amigas. No le gustó la manera en que Sirius agarraba a Estelle de la cintura, pero al igual que Yasmine tan solo se limitó a fruncir los labios en un gesto de impaciencia y girarse para contemplar a su amigo de gafas.

-¿Qué voy a hacer, Moony?- James estaba pálido y sudoroso. La simple idea de enfrentarse a Lily después de una semana entera sin hablarle le hacía sentir hasta fiebre.

\- Tal vez… deberías contarle el motivo por el cual no la has llamado- aventuró Remus con delicadeza. Pero a pesar del tacto del licántropo, James lo miró con mala cara.

-No puedo hacer eso- negó rotundamente.

-¿Por qué?

\- Porque… sencillamente no puedo, Rem, es imposible- decaído, se sentó en una silla descuidadamente y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

\- Pues algo debes hacer si no quieres perderla para siempre, James, y créeme, la verdad desde el principio es la mejor solución- aconsejó Remus pensando en su propio caso- no creo que Lily sea tan poco comprensiva como Estelle.

Remus fue interrumpido por un fuerte chillido de alegría procedente de la entrada de la casa de campo. A los pocos segundos entró Sirius en la cocina, que agarraba por los hombros al rechoncho Peter Pettigrew.

-¡Pet ha venido!- exclamó Sirius con entusiasmo. Remus y James se acercaron a saludar a su amigo- decía que las vacaciones en una pista de esquí con su madre estaban aburridas y que ha decidido pasar de una fiesta de fin de año de lujo para estar aquí, con sus amigos- les informó Sirius radiante.

-Sí, esto… quería estar esta noche con vosotros-Peter suspiró aliviado. No le habían invitado a ninguna fiesta, pero algo tendría que decir para impresionarlos y que no se dieran cuenta de lo muy aburridas que eran las Navidades encerrado en casa con su madre, y afortunadamente se lo habían creído.

-Genial, Pet- James sonrió con sinceridad y Remus le dio al chico unas palmaditas en la espalda.

…

-¿Por qué no da la cara, el cobarde?- preguntó Lily a Yasmine mientras la segunda cogía un rico canapé de salmón de una bandeja de plata.

\- Dale su ti…¡arg!- Yasmine se atrangantó con la comida, y no era para menos. Por la puerta del salón acababan de aparecer Claudy, seguida de Monique, y el primo de ésta, Henry, que no tardó en encontrar a Yasmine con la mirada.- ¿Qué hace esta aquí?- chilló la castaña en un susurro desesperado mientras Claudy le sonreía con hipocresía y ondeaba a su espalda el suave tejido de su túnica de gala.

-No tengo ni idea, pero yo me preocuparía más por Henry… ni siquiera te despediste.- Yasmine observó al chico, que no dejaba de mirarla con fijeza, y suspiró.

-Ahora vengo.- y dejó a la pelirroja con una copa de champán en la mano mientras ella iba a enfrentarse cara a cara a sus propios errores.

-¡Ey, Lyls!- Estelle apareció detrás suya con las mejillas coloradas y el pelo rizado empezando a alborotarse de tanto bailar.- ¡tengo una idea perfecta para que James reaccione, ¿Sabes quién me ha pedido que te presente?- preguntó con los ojillos azules chispeantes. Lily se encogió de hombros, temiéndose alguna idea loca de su amiga. - ¡Patrick Dempt!- exclamó la pelirroja más emocionada que Lily, que no tenía ni idea de quien le hablaba- ¡oh! Lily, vamos. ¿No has oído hablar de él? ¡Imposible! Dejó Hogwarts hace cuatro años, y trabaja como medimago con mi hermano. Fue Premio Anual, tuvo numerosos premios al servicio del colegio, ¡incluso salvó a un chico de las ramas del Sauce Boxeador!

-¿Y qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Lily más curiosa que impresionada por los méritos de aquel joven.

\- La invitación era abierta…. Y yo le dije que se pasara- Estelle le guiñó un ojo cómplice, y Lily comprendió que su amiga ya lo tenía todo planeado. Se dejó arrastrar por ella siendo consciente de que no le quedaba más remedio, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de curiosidad por conocer al famosísimo Patrick Dempt.

\- Hola, Lily- Patrick era un joven moreno, con la piel clara y los ojos de un azul oceánico.- Estelle me ha dicho que eres encantadora.- la saludó con un beso en la mano y sonrió.

\- Sí, ella también es Premio Anual este año- informó Estelle con una sonrisa enorme.

-Genial- Patrick miró a Estelle de una forma que a Lily le pareció tal vez demasiado intensa. Genial, así no tendría que fingir que estaba perfectamente y entablar una conversación superficial con un completo desconocido, podría dejarlos solos y esperar a que James hiciese acto de presencia.

\- Bien, chicos… Patrick, encantada de conocerte, pero creo que… tengo que ir a por una copa, casi está vacía- dijo a pesar de que la que sostenía en su mano estaba completamente llena- lanzó una mirada disculpa a Patrick, que estaba más interesado en Estelle que en que Lily se fuera, y los dejó en el sillón charlando animadamente. Sabía que Estelle la mataría por lo que acababa hacer, pero así tendría una buena excusa para poner celoso a Remus después de haber pasado la tarde con Yasmine. Al fin y al cabo, Lily era Lily, y no se le escapaba una.

…

-Hola, Henry- Yasmine se acercó al ravenclaw, que le devolvió una sonrisa educada pero sin dejar de estar impregnada de una profunda tristeza.- ¿cómo estás?

El chico guardó silencio unos segundos, mientras observaba a la gente que había a su alrededor. Vio la mirada interesada de su prima y unas cuantas personas más, así que al final miró a Yasmine a los ojos y le preguntó:

-¿Te apetece dar una vuelta conmigo por el jardín?- Yasmine asintió levemente. Se lo debía. Lo siguió hasta la puerta acristalada y salieron juntos a la fría noche. Sin embargo seguro que por medio de algún hechizo, la temperatura del jardín era tan suave como una noche primaveral. Caminaron hasta sentarse en un banco de madera pintado de blanco y Henry volvió a mirarla. En sus ojos había confusión, y pena.

\- Te fuiste, así sin más.- dijo con voz queda.

-Te dejé una carta- intentó excusarse la chica inútilmente. Henry asintió impaciente.

\- Sé lo de la carta. Y después no he vuelto a saber de ti. Ni un solo día. El único motivo por el que he venido, Yasmine, ha sido por ti. Por saber que había pasado. Ni siquiera tenía pensado pasármelo bien.

-Yo… lo siento, Henry. – Yasmine agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Lo sientes? Te confesé que estaba enamorado de ti. Me besaste en la torre, me acompañaste a la casa de mis tíos… pensé que era porque te apetecía, pero no soy el juguete de nadie, Yasmine.- ella enrojeció, siendo consciente del dolor del chico, y de que aquel dolor era tan solo culpa suya. Culpa de sus errores. Recordó como ella misma se había sentido un juguete en manos de Sirius y se odió por haber hecho que Henry pasara por lo mismo que ella pasó entonces.

\- Era por Sirius, Henry- cuando dijo aquello, le pareció oír su voz muy lejana, como si lo hubiera dicho otra persona. La cabeza le dio vueltas, pero se repuso pronto. No pudo si quiera mantenerle la mirada.

\- Siempre él- suspiró el ravenclaw abatido.

\- Ya no, Henry, no puedo estar con él- sabía que en aquella conversación estaba eligiendo. Eligiendo su futuro, eligiendo el futuro de Sirius y Henry, un futuro que no tenía para nada claro.

-¿No "puedes"? – preguntó Henry remarcando la segunda palabra. Yasmine sabía que esperaba oír un "no quiero", pero aquello estaba demasiado lejos de ser verdad, y no pensaba volver a mentirle.

\- Lo siento, no puedo decir nada más.- lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos tan hipnóticos. Si Sirius no hubiera existido, Henry hubiera sido perfecto, no habría habido nadie más que él.

-¿Y entonces, que me queda? No me arrastro Yasmine, pero si no es él… no soy el segundo plato de nadie.- Y ahí estaba. Ahí estaba su elección. Lo que dijera en aquel preciso instante salvaría la vida de Sirius y la de las personas que quería, y la suya propia, o las tiraría por un precipicio sin escrúpulos.

\- Puedes… olvidarme. Creo que eso es lo más acertado- un asomo de amarga sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- o puedes… puedes tener paciencia. Mucha más paciencia de nunca hayas tenido. Puedes estar conmigo, pero entendiendo que tal vez no sea perfecto, no sea maravilloso.- Henry la miró, obviamente estaba pensando su respuesta. Finalmente alzó la barbilla de la chica con dos dedos y la contempló largamente. Otra vez esa mirada oscura y misteriosa. Yasmine estaba completamente segura de que no era amor lo que por Henry, pero si era una atracción por lo desconocido, por el misterio que había en sus ojos, mezclado con la calidez de un amigo.

\- Si me besas ahora mismo, si lo haces… te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta. Pero no solo eso, sino que además, prometo ayudarte a olvidarlo, prometo ayudarte a superar miedos… prometo ser tu amigo siempre, pase lo que pase.- aquellos ojos oscuros la atrajeron con la fuerza de un imán. Yasmine se acercó al chico, y lo besó. Lenta, pero pasionalmente. Pensó en Sirius, sabía que deseaba que Henry fuera él en esos momentos, pero sabía también que de aquella manera, el merodeador siempre estaría a salvo. Lo que Yasmine no sabía, era que desde la entrada del jardín, un atractivo chico de pelo oscuro y ojos grises, los observaba con las manos convertidas en puños de acero, los ojos vidriosos y llenos de angustia y dolor, y la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía que de un momento a otro saltaría en mil pedazos. Y así, en mil pedazos, estaba rompiéndose el corazón de Sirius Black en aquel mismo instante.

…

Sirius había llegado al jardín guiado por Monique, la prima de Henry, que no parecía precisamente feliz de saber que su primo estaba paseando a la luz de las estrellas con aquella gryffindor insoportable y no cesaba de lanzar impacientes miradas hacia la puerta acristalada del jardín. Después de observar a la chica tan nerviosa, había visto a Lily sola, de una larga mesa cubierta con un mantel marfil y con una copa en la mano. La pelirroja llevaba un ajustado vestido esmeralda de seda que le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas, palabra de honor, y unos tacones negros y altos que la hacían parecer aún más estilizada de lo que ya era. El pelo lo llevaba recogido en trenzas que se entrelazaban en un bonito peinado medieval. Sin embargo, su rostro estaba tenso, con el entrecejo fruncido, marcando una fina arruga de preocupación en su frente. Parecía disgustada, y Sirius sabía por qué. Se acercó a ella contemplándola de forma intencionadamente exagerada y lanzó un seductor silbido que sobresaltó a la joven.

-¿Se puede saber que hace esta preciosa dama sola en una noche como esta?

-Supongo que esperar a que venga un príncipe a rescatarme- la pelirroja le siguió el juego y Sirius se dio cuenta de que estaba, además de furiosa, realmente triste.

-¿Y tú príncipe, dónde está, Lilian?- Lily rió y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro por llamarla así.

-Mi príncipe se convirtió en rana, caballero-dijo en un suspiro. Se bebió la copa de un trago y se dispuso a coger otra copa de la larga mesa.

-Tal vez deberías hablar con él.- repuso Sirius, de repente serio.

-Tal vez él debería hablar conmigo- Lily lo miró enfadada por defender a la persona que la había ignorado olímpicamente durante una semana. Sin embargo, Sirius la miró si supiera algo que ella desconocía. -¿Dónde está James? ¿Por qué no viene?- preguntó angustiada. Era la primera vez que por su cabeza pasaba el pensamiento de que tal vez James no había podido hablar con ella por causa de fuerza mayor.

-Estoy seguro de que…

-¡Hola, chicos!- exclamó una voz alegre y aguda interrumpiendo al merodeador. Era Shyne, y estaba espectacular. Con un vestido corto y negro y un escote impresionante. El pelo negro lo llevaba completamente liso y le llegaba hasta las caderas.

-Hola Shyne- respondieron ambos.

-¿Habéis visto a Remus?- preguntó la joven con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí, por ahí viene- Sirius señaló a la puerta por donde acababan de entrar un James Potter blanco como la tiza, y Remus, que se volvió del mismo color que su amigo al ver a Shyne sonreírle de aquella manera.

-Mierda- Lily se puso tan lívida como los dos anteriores, y le entró mucha prisa por apurar de lleno su nueva copa. Respiró hondo y se serenó- se va a enterar.

-Lily… -Sirius la sujetó del brazo antes de que la pelirroja echara a andar- no seas burra- la pelirroja lo miró cabreada- y… ¿dónde está Yasmine?- dijo con una sonrisa de niño inocente.

-En el jardín- respondió ella secamente sin acordarse de que Henry la acompañaba. Se soltó del merodeador y se dispuso a encarar a James, mientras Sirius se preguntaba que hacía Yasmine sola en el jardín y se decidía a averiguarlo.

…

-¡Hola, cariño!- exclamó Shyne mientras separaba a Remus de James y le daba un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Remus no correspondió al gesto de su novia.- ¿Remus? ¿Por qué estas tan blanco? ¿Qué te pasa?

\- Pues… tenemos que hablar, Shyne- dijo Remus intentando seguir al pie de la letra los consejos de Yasmine.

-¿Hablar?- Shyne lo miró confundida. Ni siquiera le había dicho lo guapa y sexy que estaba, y eso que se había arreglado a conciencia.

\- Sí, hablar.- Remus echó a andar hacia el vestíbulo, debajo de las escaleras de la casa que llevaban al piso superior había un hueco iluminado y medianamente amplio, de forma que el chico cupo sin tener que agacharse demasiado.

\- Ya… hablar… yo ya sé lo que tú quieres, Remusito… quieres que nos lo montemos en el hueco de la escalera de James…- Shyne sonrió al entenderlo todo y se abalanzó sobre Remus como una gata salvaje… sin embargo, el licántropo la cogió de las muñecas sin esfuerzo y con cuidado e interpuso sus brazos entre ambos.- ¿Remus?- Shyne había dejado de sonreír.

\- Quería decir hablar de verdad- dijo el chico agachando la mirada.

-Pero… ¿hablar de qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- Shyne no era tonta, a pesar de que cuando empezó a salir de nuevo con Remus antes de las vacaciones de navidad su mundo había adquirido un matiz romántico que nunca había experimentado. Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad era la única que había sentido algo parecido al amor en la relación.- ¡oh! Ya sé de qué va esto.

-¿Sí?- Remus tenía la esperanza de que no tuviera que decir nada más, puesto que ya le resultaba bastante difícil el tener que rechazar a su morena amiga.

\- Sí, me estás dejando- replicó ella mirándolo con aquellos ojos terriblemente azules. Remus casi podía sentir la electricidad flotando en el ambiente, rodeándolo. Sentía como fuerza lobuna que habitaba en Shyne se iba haciendo cada vez mayor a medida que la chica comprendía que Remus no estaba enamorada de ella, y la rabia se iba acumulando en su interior.

-¿Estás bien?- Remus sabía que cualquier cosa que dijera ahora podría hacerla estallar. De hecho, así fue.

-¡Perfecta! ¿¡Cómo iba a estar?! – gritó ella enrojeciendo de golpe- la persona de la que llevo enamorada desde hace años me deja por una estúpida niñata que lo odia por ser ser… por ser como es, ¡luchas por alguien que no merece la pena, Remus! ¡Que te odia, que te desprecia! ¡Vete de aquí!- gritó intentando contener las lágrimas delante de su ahora ex novio.

-Shyne… yo- no podía dejarla así, además de amantes, siempre habían sido amigos, y le dolía ver que sufría por su culpa.

-¡He dicho que te vayas!- pero la morena gritó tan fuerte, que esta vez la electricidad pareció ser real. Un campo de fuerza (magia, combinada con el poder del licántropo que Shyne llevaba en sus venas) hizo que Remus saliera despedido del hueco y se golpeara contra la pared. No fue un golpe fuerte, pero el chico quedó medio despeinado. Se levantó lentamente y tras dedicarle una larga mirada de disculpa, se encaminó de nuevo al salón. Sabía que Shyne necesitaba su tiempo para aceptarlo, y no quería agobiarla.

Sirius bebía solo en la mesa en la que antes estaba con Lily como si fuera lo último que le quedara por hacer en esa vida, y Remus se acercó.

\- Sirius… - por la cara de su amigo parecía como si lo acabasen de rechazar a él también.

\- Allí están- le interrumpió el moreno con la mirada perdida- besándose a la luz de la luna, como verdaderos tortolitos. Como enamorados, como… - Remus no pudo preguntarle a quien demonios se refería porque una voz femenina interrumpió la perorata abstraída del merodeador.

\- ¿Sirius?- Claudy apareció detrás de ellos con una sonrisa zalamera- ¿qué tal? Oye quería disculparme por encajar tan mal lo nuestro. He preparado uno de mis cócteles favoritos, ¿te apetece probarlo?

Remus pensó que Sirius ya estaba bebiendo bastante, y aquella bebida de color rosáceo tenía la pinta de ser lo que él necesitaba. Dado la cantidad de electricidad que corría por su cuerpo y que se le había quedado la boca seca con la escena de Shyne, fue él quien cogió la copa de cristal.

-Yo sí que tengo sed- le dijo a la rubia, que contempló con los ojos desorbitados y la mandíbula desencajada como el licántropo se bebía el líquido de un solo trago.

-¡Ey, Moony! ¡Era mío!- se quejó Sirius.

-Está… bastante bien- Remus se relamió para intentar degustarlo mejor- aunque en mi opinión está algo agrio- confesó dejando la copa en la mesa. Claudy se había quedado sin palabras, aunque por la forma en la que miraba a Remus le parecía que quería decirle de todo menos bonito. Monique llegó corriendo y la arrastró a unos metros de los dos chicos.

-¿No te queda nada?- le preguntó con los ojos tan abiertos como su amiga.

-¡Nada! Bastaba un traguito para que Sirius se liara con toda la chica con falda en la fiesta, ¡y ese pobretón estúpido se lo ha bebido todo!- chilló en un susurro la ravenclaw con los ojos brillantes de indignación.

Los efectos de la bebida combinada con el elixir de la pasión no tardaron en manifestarse. Iona se acercó a la mesa donde estaban Sirius y Remus para rellenar su copa, cuando el merodeador de ojos dorados se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó seductoramente por la cintura.

-Iona, creo que esta noche eres la mujer más hermosa de esta fiesta- dijo con voz ronca a su oído. La chica lo miró tan sorprendida como Sirius, y como los pocos invitados que los rodeaban y que lo habían oído, pero nada comparado como cuando Remus la giró en un gesto que parecía imposible y la besó. Un beso largo, de película, que Iona no disfrutó dado el ridículo de aquella situación. Cuando Remus la soltó y se quedó contemplándola con una media sonrisa satisfecha, Iona estaba tan roja que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a empezar a arder en llamas.

-¡Remus! ¡Estás loco!- gritó ajustándose el vestido y retirándose unos pasos.

-Y tú estás preciosa…- añadió el chico acercándose a su vez.

-Creo… creo que voy al lavabo- y la morena salió corriendo por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

-Pero Moony… - Sirius se había despejado un poco tras aquella escenita, aunque aún se refregaba los ojos como si quisiera constatar que no estaba soñando.- ¿y Shyne?

-¿Shyne?- Remus puso cara de hacer memoria, hasta que pareció iluminársele la bombilla y dijo con voz algo infantil y completamente natural:- la he dejado, pero también está buenísima. Voy a por ella.- por suerte, Sirius lo sujetó antes de que se dirigiera de nuevo al hueco de la escalera y lo zarandeó con fuerza.

-¡Estás loco!

-Sí, tienes razón…- Remus se relajó y Sirius lo soltó, pero fue pasar delante Monique, que lo miró con cierto susto, cuando Remus repitió exactamente la misma operación con Iona. Monique se quedó petrificada. Había intentado alejarse pero no le había dado tiempo, y el licántropo la había besado justo en el momento en el que Henry y Yasmine llegaban del jardín cogidos de la mano. Henry enrojeció al ver a Remus besando a su prima con tal descaro, y Yasmine abrió la boca tanto que podían haber cabido en ella el Expreso de Hogwarts y el autobús noctámbulo juntos.

-¿Estás loco?- gritaron a la vez mientras se aproximaban a grandes zancadas al chico. Claro que por distintas razones.

-¡Cómo sigáis diciéndome que estoy loco me lo voy a creer!¡Yasmine!- gritó Remus como si no pudiera alegrarse más de verla- de verdad que estás…- nadie pudo pararlo, parecía como si todos se hubieran quedado paralizados. Fue en el momento preciso en el que Estelle se abrió paso entre la gente para hablar con Yasmine cuando Remus cogió a la morena con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez y le dio un beso que, si el de Iona fue de película, este pudo clasificarse como merecedor de un Oscar. La mayoría de invitados, que ahora estaban pendientes de la locura transitoria de Remus, ahogaron un grito de sorpresa mayúscula, y Lily y James, que también acababan de llegar al comedor, pensaron que se habían colado por error en un universo paralelo en el que Remus y Yasmine estaban completa y absolutamente entregados. Hasta Peter se atragantó con la aceituna de su Martini sin hielo y sin alcohol. Cuando el beso terminó, Yasmine se incorporó rápidamente y se ajustó el pelo en la cabeza, ya que su moño había quedado algo despeinado. Tenía la mirada perdida.

-Guau…- dijo simplemente. Entonces el caos se desató. Los invitados comenzaron a murmurar y reír descontrolados. Estelle corrió hasta Remus y lo abofeteó con fuerza, para después salir corriendo al jardín llorando desconsoladamente, y Henry, una vez hubo acabado Estelle, se encaró a Remus.

-Nunca le había pegado a nadie que no lo mereciera, Lupin, y esta vez tampoco es así- así que estampó su puño en la mejilla de Remus ante la alucinada mirada de todos los presentes. Henry no le dio con la suficiente fuerza como para tumbarlo, así que James ayudó a Remus a sostenerse en pie mientras Sirius lo observaba más que enfadado. Aunque él nunca le pegaría a un amigo, no le hubiera importado que Remus hubiese caído al suelo y se golpeara la cabeza "por culpa del puñetazo de Henry". Sin embargo, sabía que algo no iba bien y no encajaba en todo aquello. Fue entonces cuando vio a Claudy cuchichear histérica y muy cabreada con Monique en la otra punta de la sala.

-Ahora vengo- dijo a James. Éste asintió y Lily susurró algo de que iba a evitar que ardiera Roma cuando vio a Yasmine salir al jardín en busca de Estelle.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Remus?- preguntó James a su compañero- ¿cómo se te ocurre besar a Yasmine?

-Ha merecido la pena…- dijo con la vista perdida en aquel momento- y Lily también estaba muy guapa…- James no se lo pensó cuando cogió un vaso de cristal, lo llenó con un gesto de la varita con agua fría y se lo echó por toda la cara. A ver si así se le despejaban las ideas al licántropo ligón.

…

Momentos antes, cuando Estelle seguía conversando con Patrick y Sirius había ido a echar un vistazo al jardín en busca de su amada morena sin saber aún que estaba con Henry, Lily y James estaban manteniendo una conversación de lo más interesante en la cocina de la casa, donde el chico la había arrastrado tras verla venir con intenciones homicidas para tratar de evitar una de sus famosas escenas en público.

-¿Y bien?- la pelirroja parecía echar chispas con la mirada cuando por fin James se detuvo.

-¿Y bien… qué?-James se atrevió a responder con una pregunta, a sabiendas de que eso no haría más que seguir cabreando a Lily.

-¿Qué-quieres-decir?- preguntó Lily entrecerrando los ojos como hacia siempre que estaba a punto de tirar una casa abajo. Sin embargo, todo ese enfado solo servía para ocultar el dolor que le estaba produciendo el rechazo de James.

-Yo…- pero James ya había vivido lo que era estar en brazos de la pelirroja. Ya había probado sus labios, su piel blanca y sedosa. Había mirado en sus verdes ojos más allá de lo que lo había hecho nadie, y la simple idea de perder eso para siempre, lo hacían retorcerse de dolor.-… no he podido llamarte, Lily.- dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-No has podido- dijo ella simplemente, siendo consciente de que toda su fachada de furia se vendría abajo en breve- ¿hay alguien más?- preguntó sintiendo como cada palabra se clavaba en su corazón como afilados témpanos de hielo.

-¿Qué?- Lily alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los sorprendidos ojos avellana de James.

-James, si hay alguien más... yo… no te voy a prometer que deje de odiarte por hacerme esto, pero… pero, dime, ¿hay alguien más?- Lily pensó que si Yasmine la estuviera viendo en ese instante estaría realmente orgullosa de ella. Había madurado: habían pasado cinco minutos y aún no había tirado ningún plato a la cabeza de James, y eso que la enorme bandeja de plata llena de canapés que tenía a mano en la mesa de la cocina estaba resultando un arma muy tentadora…

-Lily…- James se acercó a ella e hizo un amago de cogerle las manos, pero la muchacha las retiró antes. Aún no sabía que había ocurrido, aún desconfiaba.

-¿La hay?- quería escucharlo de su boca.

-Lily… aquella noche en la fiesta de Slughorn… bueno, aquella noche fue… fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida. Créeme, fue el mayor regalo de Navidad que pude recibir.- Lily lo miró, ahora era ella la sorprendida- y ninguna chica, sea cual sea, puede igualarse a ti. Eres guapa, tienes un cuerpo de escándalo, eres inteligente, tienes personalidad y bondad… tal vez seas un poco testaruda… no me mires así- dijo sonriendo cariñosamente- para mí no hay nadie como tú, no hay nadie más, Lily- aseguró James.

A medida que el chico había ido hablando, había sido ella quien al final había acabado cogiendo sus manos… y tenía tantas ganas de besarlo… pero aún tenía preguntas de las que necesitaba ten respuesta.

-¿Entonces?

-Siento haberte dejado sola durante una semana. Sé que el principio es lo peor, la incertidumbre… sé que la he cagado, Lily. Pero ahora mismo no puedo decirte por qué.-lo había decidido antes incluso de hablar con ella. No iba a permitirse aguarle la fiesta a la pelirroja. No iba a permitir que aquella noche la chica a la que amaba sintiese pena por él.

-¿Por qué?- Lily no entendía nada, aunque por lo menos ya sabía que no se trataba de otra chica.

-Lily… ¿confías en mí?- James la miró a los ojos, y por primera vez desde noche buena sintieron la misma conexión especial que los hacía estar unidos aún sin estar juntos.

-Por supuesto, James- suspiró Lily- pero me lo contarás. ¿No es cierto?- James asintió, pensando en sus padres, pensando que tal vez Lily se enterara antes de lo que tenía previsto. Sin embargo, y por un momento, se olvidó de todo: Lily se había puesto de puntillas y lo había besado, lenta, y dulcemente. Y él no pudo más que dejarse llevar…

…

Volviendo al presente, Sirius se acercó a Claudy por la espalda y se inclinó sobre su oreja.

-Creo que ya sé quien ha sido culpable del arrebato pasional de Remus, fría princesa de la maldad- susurró el moreno peligrosamente. Claudy dio un respingo asustada y s volvió hacia el merodeador.

-Querido Sirius… me ofendes- dijo con voz afectada y gesto inocente.

-Pues tú a mí… me decepcionas- replicó el joven sin perder el tono peligroso de su voz…- no sabía que alguien tan… elegante- pronunció la palabra con gran desprecio- pudiera caer tan bajo…también intuyo que no era él el beneficiario de tan agradable licor. ¿Qué ha sido? ¿Elixir de la pasión? ¡Qué original!- sin embargo no pudo dejar de preguntarse cuál hubiera sido la reacción de Yasmine si lo hubiera visto liarse con todas las chicas de la fiesta.

-Cariño- Claudy había decidido dejar de fingir, y su mirada se tornó oscura y amenazadora- en el amor y en la guerra… todo vale.

-Eso sería cierto…- repuso Sirius empezando a marcharse- si tu tuvieras la más mínima capacidad de amar… No vuelvas a intentar nada parecido, o no seré tan benevolente la próxima vez.- la amenazó el chico. Después desapareció entre un grupo de invitados que bailaban animadamente.

…

-¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, traidora?!- cuando Lily encontró a sus amigas, Estelle estaba gritando a Yasmine a un palmo de su cara, con el rostro pecoso surcado de lágrimas.

-¡Estelle!- gritó Yasmine retrocediendo- ¡no es lo que parece! ¿Puedes parar un segundo de gritar y escucharme?

-¡No!- la pelirroja estaba fuera de sí- ¡sabes que Remus me gusta!- gritó histérica.

-¡Error!- exclamó Lily llegando junto a ellas, e interponiéndose entre ambas. Estelle paró de hablar y miró a su amiga patidifusa- te gustaba, Estelle- repuso Lily.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó Yasmine- antes de que te enteraras de que era un licántropo-dijo en voz más baja por si había alguien entrometido escuchando desde algún rincón. Estelle guardó silencio, la habían pillado de lleno. Sin embargo, Yasmine no podía estar más contenta. Y sospechaba que Remus lo estaría aún más cuando se lo contara. Ni de lejos hubiera pensado que todo iba a ser tan fácil como poner un poco celosa a su amiga- eso quiere decir…- añadió la morena señalándola con un dedo acusador- que tal vez el hecho de que sea licántropo es algo demasiado insignificante para que deje de atraerte- dijo más suavemente- estás enamorada de él, Estelle, porque sabes que es bueno, sabes que su condición jamás te hará daño.- Estelle la miró con sus ojos azules aguados. Habían pasado tantas cosas, había sentido tantas cosas… desde que había descubierto que Remus era su vecino no había hecho más que pensar que estaban predestinados, pensamiento que le había costado más de un quebradero de cabeza expulsar de su mente.

-Yo… no sé…yo…

Pero a Estelle no le dio tiempo a decir nada. Las campanadas del pueblo dieron las doce. En el interior de la casa, la mayoría de los invitados se felicitaban el año alegremente. Pero las extrañas campanadas eran tan fuertes que ahogaban la voz de Estelle. Sin embargo, no fue aquello lo que les hizo encogerse de miedo. Al finalizar la última campanada, un trueno retumbó con fuerza en el despejado cielo nocturno, y un rayo surgido de la nada, de un verde brillante, iluminó la cara a las tres chicas, que se vieron envueltas en una de negrura artificial que no les permitía verse unas a otras… una risa aguda las envolvió…

-¡Tachán!- gritó una voz fría y burlona- la oscuridad desapareció poco a poco, y ante ellas aparecieron una docena de figuras negras encapuchadas, con terroríficas máscaras ocultando su rostro.

\- Por Merlín…- susurró Estelle aterrorizada. Yasmine se acercó a sus amigas, temblando de miedo, sudando cuando percibió como los ojos rojos de Voldemort se posaron sobre ella. Oyeron pasos a sus espaldas. James había llegado seguido de Sirius, Remus y Peter, que no tardó en esconderse tras un seto de su mismo tamaño. Oyeron las voces Iona y Kate, que gritaron asustadas. Pero estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para poder huir.

\- ¡Idos!- gritó James a las chicas.- ¡Decidles a todos que la fiesta ha terminado! ¡Echadlos!- vociferó con una voz autoritaria que no admitía réplica. Iona y Kate obedecieron, asustadas, y James, Sirius y Remus se colocaron delante de Voldemort, interponiéndose entre él y las tres chicas. -¡Lárgate de mi casa!- gritó James encolerizado.- ¡Nadie te ha invitado a la fiesta!

Shyne llegó corriendo al lado de Lily, Estelle y Yasmine, parecía más sorprendida que asustada, y rápidamente adoptó una actitud defensiva, con la varita en alto, el resto no tardó en imitarla. También llegaron Patrick Dempt, seguido de unos cuantos miembros del equipo de quidditch que habían ido a la fiesta y unos cuantos amigos cercanos que se había negado a marcharse sin saber que ocurría.

-¡Idos todos!- gritó James malhumorado contando tantas vidas en peligro.

-No, no, no… señorito Potter- dijo Voldemort quitándose la capucha negra y avanzando hacia el joven, que a su vez se adelantó un paso dejando atrás a sus amigos. Lily hizo ademán de avanzar tras el chico pero Yasmine lo impidió agarrándola de la túnica, la miraba asustada. Sirius y Remus lo siguieron, colocándose ambos a cada lado del merodeador de gafas.- nadie se va a ir de aquí… ¡he venido a haceros una visita!- exclamó haciendo un falso puchero.

-Aquí no eres bienvenido…- replicó James. Su voz sonó como el rugido de un león, y aquello pareció hacerle mucha gracia al señor oscuro.

-Solo he venido… a charlar- informó uniendo las yemas de los dedos en una clara imitación burlona a Dumbledore. Los jóvenes ya estaban informados de que el diálogo no era precisamente su fuerte.- he estado investigando algunos de los datos de los alumnos de Hogwarts de este último año… y he descubierto algo muy especial…- dijo sin hacer caso de la actitud defensiva de sus interlocutores- todos tenéis mucho… talento- posó su mirada en Yasmine un segundo más de la cuenta, haciéndole saber que aún debía de estar de su lado si no quería que alguien saliera herido.

-¡Qué importa eso!- chilló Lily, esquivando a Yasmine y situándose al lado de James, entre él y Remus, no soportaba verlo más tiempo tan cerca de aquel peligroso maníaco y además con esa actitud desafiante que lo llevaría directamente a la tumba.

-Vaya, vaya… una leoncita traviesa… Lily, ¿no es así? Sangre sucia, como no- dijo con desprecio.

-¡Lárgate!- rugió de nuevo James- ¡fuera de aquí!

-Te repites demasiado, querido amigo- Voldemort rio con frialdad y sin gracia.

-¿Qué quieres? Dilo y lárgate- chilló Lily deseando que todo aquello acabara.

-Os quiero a vosotros…- dijo ensanchando la ranura que tenía por boca en una amplia sonrisa maquiavélica- quiero que os unáis a mi ejército. Bueno, a los sangre sucia como tú los quiero donde deben estar, sin varita y postrados ante nosotros- lanzó una mirada cruel y dura a Lily, que no se amilanó.

-¡Estás como una cabra!- gritó Sirius en una carcajada de mofa.- ¡como una regadera!- Voldemort fijó entonces su mirada en él, reconociéndolo.

-Tú eres el hijo de Walburga… un Black… deberías ser un slytherin- dijo con voz siseante.

-¡Antes muerto que verme entre serpientes!- gritó Sirius con odio.

-Tal vez mueras entre serpientes… aunque unas sean más recientes que otras- Voldemort volvió a mirar a Yasmine, que se sintió desfallecer. – a tu hermano parecen gustarle mucho las serpientes, Black- dijo volviendo a centrar su atención en Sirius- demasiado, quizás.

-¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!- gritó el chico con violencia. Tan solo James, Lily y Remus percibieron el escalofrío que recorrió a una de las figuras encapuchadas.

-¡Pero si tú tuviste la culpa!- gritó Voldemort riendo a carcajada limpia. Yasmine recordó la historia que Sirius le había contado acerca de su boda obligada con Claudy. Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta de que había sido por ella el motivo por el que Sirius dejara a la ravenclaw.- ¡y tú lo sabes!- Sirius se había quedado sin palabras, aunque había apretado sus mandíbula en un gesto de impotencia.

-¡Vete de una vez!- gritó James alzando la varita.

-¿Es vuestra última palabra?- la voz de Voldemort fue apenas un siseo, pero tan claro que todos los presentes lo oyeron. Podían sentir la tensión del ambiente, la ansiedad, pero nadie dijo nada.- perfecto.

Chascó los dedos y de repente todos sus secuaces se pusieron en marcha. Comenzaron a llover rayos de colores, aunque no tenían la orden de asesinar puesto que su señor no lo había ordenado. Sin embargo, Voldemort no se iría sin dejar una advertencia, algo que les hiciera entender que no iba en broma, que se jugaban su vida. Yasmine lo vio a cámara lenta. Vio como lanzaba una rápida y calculadora mirada a Sirius, que luchaba contra un encapuchado que podía ser su hermano perfectamente, y por ello el merodeador no se entregaba a fondo. Vio el rayo rojo salir de la varita del mago oscuro. Se vio gritando el nombre de Sirius, vio a James correr hacia su amigo con los ojos desorbitados mientras miles de rayos de colores pasaban rozándolo, y vio como la maldición cortante de Voldemort impactó en el costado de Sirius, salpicando el aire de diminutas gotitas de sangre, cortando limpiamente la piel del chico y causándole una herida amplia, profunda y terrible.

-Yo que tú, querido Potter, iría a echarle un vistazo a tus papaítos… volveré para que te cuestiones mi petición.

Chascó los dedos y de nuevo una luz verdosa los iluminó a todos desapareciendo junto a sus mortífagos. En el jardín de James solo quedaban heridos leves, gente cansada, y Sirius tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente, y con una herida sangrante adornando su costado. James tuvo que respirar unos segundos para desbloquear su mente. Debía actuar rápido, debía salvar a Sirius y acudir raudo a proteger a sus padres. Aquella amenaza no lo había dejado indiferente.

-¡Llevad a Sirius a San Mungo!- gritó a Remus, Estelle, Yasmine y Lily- ¡ayudad a los heridos! ¡Tengo que ir a mi casa!- gritó desesperado. Remus asintió y James se dispuso a aparecerse, pero Lily lo agarró de un brazo en el último segundo y cuando aterrizaron en tierra firme, ambos estaban juntos.

-¡Lily vete!- gritó James histérico. Pero Lily no pudo contestar. Observó la casa que tenían frente a ellos, y un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de James al ver una luz verdosa reflejada en el rostro de Lily. Solo tuvo que darse la vuelta para comprobar que su pálpito era correcto. Una flamante y escalofriante Calavera con lengua de serpiente adornaba el tejado de su casa, la Marca Tenebrosa se alzaba imponente mirándolos burlona. James echó a correr al interior de su casa, de forma autómata, sin darse cuenta por donde pasaba. Lily lo seguía pero no podía igualar su ritmo. Sin embargo, cuando consiguió alcanzarlo, James estaba petrificado en el umbral de la habitación de sus padres. Lily ahogó un grito al encontrarse con aquella imagen. Fleamont y Euphemia Potter estaban tan blancos como el papel. Seguían cogidos de la mano y no tenían el aspecto de haber sufrido demasiado. Sus rostros inmóviles reflejaba una paz y tranquilidad que James estaba muy lejos de sentir en esos momentos. Su mundo se había hecho añicos en menos de una hora. Su amigo del alma estaba herido de muerte, sus padres estaba muertos… no le quedaba nada, nada excepto…

-James…- Lily se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó, esperando el rechazo del joven. Pero James no tenía fuerzas para moverse, no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Dejó que Lily lo abrazara, que le acariciara el pelo, que lo consolara. Y lloró, lloró frente a ella, sin miedo, sin vergüenza… lloró expulsando todo el dolor, la angustia y la tristeza que albergaba su alma… lloró sin importarle que Lily, su amada, sintiera pena por él.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo Diecisiete: La serpiente chivata.

Yasmine contempló el pálido rostro de Sirius mientras éste permanecía inmóvil y respiraba débilmente acostado en la diminuta cama de aquella sobria habitación de San Mungo. Los demás estaban tomando algo, o más bien haciendo como que lo tomaban, ya que todos sabían que ni un gramo de comida entraría en sus cuerpos en aquel momento.

Dumbledore había aparecido después del amanecer para comunicarles que los padres de James habían sido asesinados por Voldemort, así que en ese mismo instante Remus estaba destrozándose los puños contra la máquina de café de una tienda muggle cercana mientras Estelle lloraba en silencio acurrucada como podía en una de las sillas de madera de la sala de espera del hospital, sintiendo tan cercana la muerte de su propio padre como la de los de James, mientras Patrick Dempt la estrechaba entre sus brazos protectores. Shyne estaba sentada en la otra punta de la habitación donde Sirius estaba ingresado mientras suspiraba compungida y los miembros del equipo de quidditch junto a Henry y otros amigos de Hogwarts se hacían compañía en un profundo y sentido silencio tras la puerta de la misma.

Y mientras, Yasmine estaba allí, contemplando a Sirius, que parecía tan tranquilo, tan relajado, tan ajeno a todo el dolor que empañaba el ambiente. No supo el momento exacto en el que había empezado a llorar, como era costumbre últimamente, pero en de repente se encontró con las manos cubriendo su cara mientras intentaba evitar que los sollozos se escucharan fuera de la habitación.

Sus padres estaban en camino, trabajaban en el hospital y el Profeta seguramente ya habría publicado el escandaloso ataque a los adolescentes que celebraban el año nuevo tranquilamente en la mansión de los Potter, además del asesinato de estos mismos en su casa de Londres. Yasmine supuso que Lily estaría junto a James, intentando mitigar su dolor, a sabiendas de que era una batalla casi perdida de antemano, y también sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Por su culpa, Sirius estaba inconsciente y con una larga y profunda herida adornándole su costado. Por su culpa, el merodeador había estado a punto de morir. Por su culpa, muchos de sus amigos habían estado a punto de sufrir la misma suerte, y era lo que ella había estado intentado evitar desde el principio. Aún no sabía cómo iba a salir de aquel embrollo, pero estaba decidida a hablar con Dumbledore costara lo que costase. Él era un anciano sabio, inteligente y valiente. Él sabría lo que tendría que hacer. Aún en ese momento no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué no había tomado aquella decisión antes. Observó por última vez a Sirius, pensando que jamás se atrevería a mirarlo a la cara después de aquello, ni a él ni a ninguno de sus amigos, y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta sigilosamente tras de sí. Lo que no esperó ni mucho menos fue darse de bruces contra el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, que la miró con una sonrisa de fría y voraz alegría. Lucius había salido de Hogwarts hacía unos cuantos años, y ya se había ganado alguna que otra fama relacionada con asuntos oscuros. Si no fuera por la influencia y el dinero de su padre, el slytherin ya estaría en Azkaban sin remedio alguno.

-A ti te estaba buscando, jovencita…- dijo agarrándola del brazo con fuerza y arrastrándola tras él por el largo pasillo. Yasmine intentó gritar, pero su garganta no emitió ningún sonido a pesar de que forzó sus cuerdas vocales al máximo.- ni lo intentes- le advirtió Malfoy mientras la apuntaba con la varita. Abrió la primera puerta que apareció ante ellos y la empujó de mala manera dentro de la habitación, haciendo que chocase bruscamente con una enjuta estantería repleta de frasquitos de cristal. Parecía un almacén de pociones curativas, y el olor que había en el ambiente la hizo marearse aún más de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Buscabas a alguien?- le preguntó con una sonrisa falsa y cruel.

-Déjame salir- dijo con la voz temblorosa y los ojos llorosos. - ¡no puedo más! ¡voy a contárselo todo a Dumbledore!- gritó intentando esquivar a Malfoy para llegar a la puerta. Pero el hombre la cogió del cuello con una mano enguantada en cuero y la estampó de nuevo contra la estantería. Los botecitos de cristal tintinearon y a Yasmine le llegó un olor penetrante a la nariz.

-Lo que me temía- casi siseó el hombre- veo que mi señor es más que inteligente- dijo con una evidente nota de adoración en su voz.- suerte que te he pillado a tiempo.- cogió la varita y levantó el vestido de noche de Yasmine hasta la cadera. La chica forcejeó para desasirse del brazo de Lucius, pero éste era duro como el hierro. Notó como le clavaba con fuerza la varita en la zona de los riñones, y sintió un agudo pinchazo lacerante en esa zona. Dolía muchísimo, y de sus ojos escaparon lágrimas sin control. Cuando el contacto cesó, aún se mantenía un agudo escozor en la zona.

-Bien, jovencita. De habérselo contado a Dumbledore, hubieras tenido un margen de tiempo razonable para salvar a tu familia. Sí, es así, lástima que no te dieras cuenta hasta ahora. Pero no, mírate, venga.- dijo casi con desgana, aunque estaba claramente exultante. Yasmine se alzó el vestido y vio una pequeña serpiente negra reptando por su cadera. Le dieron ganas de vomitar.- ahora, si te delatas… mi señor o cualquiera de nosotros tan solo tendremos que chascar los dedos para aparecer junto a tus papaítos o tus hermanitos y deshacernos de ellos. Sí, empezaremos por ellos, y luego por todos y cada uno de tus seres queridos. Y lo haremos delante de ti, para que veas cómo se retuercen de dolor, como sufren, y por último, como mueren, por culpa de tu deslealtad. Espero que eso te abstenga de contarle tu pequeño secretito a nadie que no debas.- lanzó al aire una risa cruel, y luego, tras observar si había alguien en el pasillo, la abandonó en aquel almacén que olía a pociones curativas aún más sola e impotente de lo que Yasmine se había sentido en su vida.

…

Lily oía rechinar el viejo columpio oxidado mientras James se balanceaba lentamente con la cabeza gacha. Habían huido literalmente de la casa de James cuando los empleados del ministerio habían llegado junto a un enjambre de periodistas hambrientos de morbo. Ahora estaban en un céntrico parque londinense, completamente vacío, y lleno de árboles sin hojas que no era para nada acogedor. Ella se había sentado en un banco de madera un poco retirada del chico. Podía casi palpar el dolor de James, y le hubiera gustado poder dejarlo solo, pero la idea se le hacía tan insoportable que le retorcía las entrañas. Además, mientras se mantuviera al margen, no lo molestaría… James aún no había tenido uno de sus arranques de furia ni la había echado de su lado a gritos. Parecía que la presencia de Lily lo calmaba. La pelirroja salió de su ensoñación cuando se dio cuenta de que el columpio había dejado de sonar, y de que James se acercaba a ella lentamente. No se movió, incluso se le olvidó como respirar, atenta con cada uno de sus sentidos a la reacción del muchacho. Entonces James se puso de puso en cuclillas frente a ella y la miró con aquellos ojos marrones enormes brillando como dos soles.

-Gracias, Lily- dijo con la voz ronca.

-James…- la pelirroja lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras dos rápidas lágrimas rodaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Se apresuró a limpiar su rostro antes de volver a mirarlo.

-Si tú no hubieras estado conmigo…yo…- Lily se estremeció al pensar en las locuras que él podría haber hecho.- me voy a vivir a la mansión de Godric- le informó el chico con serenidad. Lily asintió, pero no dijo nada- cuando acabe el curso estudiaré en la escuela de Aurores, y me enfrentaré a él- esta vez Lily alzó su verde mirada alarmada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin aliento.

-No voy a dejar este crimen impune, Lily- James la miró ahora con fiereza, previniéndole de que se contuviera de llevarle la contraria.- mis padres están… Sirius está…- la voz del joven tembló violentamente.

-James Sirius está recuperándose- dijo Lily suavemente, acariciándole la mejilla mientras el giraba la cara.

-Pero podía estar muerto, ¿verdad? Dumbledore ha dicho que se ha salvado por los pelos.- el anciano director había mandado un patronus a la pareja para informar del estado de Sirius en cuanto llegó a San Mungo.

-Se ha salvado. – respondió Lily asustada.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Y mis padres? Crees que me voy a quedar tan tranquilo de brazos cruzados mientras el asesino de mis padres anda suelto? ¡No va a parar, Lily! ¡Alguien tiene que frenarle!

-¿Y tú lo harás?- protestó la pelirroja empezando a temer por la vida de James.

-¡Lo intentaré! ¡Y si he de morir en el intento, yo…!

Lily no se contuvo. Calló a James de una bofetada. No fue muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente como para dejar al merodeador más que sorprendido.

-¿Tú qué?- le espetó la pelirroja hecha una furia- ¡¿morirás?! ¿Es eso lo que querían tus padres, no James? ¡Que te lanzaras a la muerte como un temerario! ¡Que te jugaras la vida que ellos te regalaron! ¡Me parece perfecto!

-Lo haré, Lily, te guste o no.

-Entonces yo te acompañaré- replicó ella cerrando los puños con fuerza. Vio como James palidecía y se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo aún sin proponérselo.

\- Ni lo sueñes- James la miró como si estuviera loca.

-Lo haré. Lo haré James Potter, quieras tú o no, lo haré. Aunque no quieras estar conmigo, te seguiré, te espiaré, seré tu… ángel de la guarda- sí, a James pareció sonarle tan ridículo como a la misma Lily, pues en un momento se encontró con el chico riendo a carcajada limpia casi retorciéndose en el suelo.

-No deberías reírte de mí… sabes que lo haré.

\- Está bien- repuso James agarrándose el pecho y tomando aire con dificultad- está bien…- aunque aún sonreía ampliamente- dejemos la venganza para más tarde… ya lo negociaremos.- dijo esta vez más serio. Lily lo miró sorprendida. Ese James maduro y negociador era completamente nuevo para ella.

-Está bien.- aceptó la joven, sin fiarse demasiado.

\- Vamos a ver a Sirius- le tendió la mano, y Lily vio de nuevo aquel amargo gesto que lo había poseído durante tanto tiempo, y aún más desde aquella madrugada. Era normal, dijo pensando en el breve paréntesis de risa que había tenido…. Por lo menos había conseguido hacerle reír, y aquello no era poco. James tomó la mano de Lily. La sintió suave y cálida, como si volviera al hogar después de estar mucho tiempo fuera de él. La miró por el rabillo del ojo y aquel gesto preocupado de la joven lo enterneció. Se recriminó mentalmente su estupidez por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo después de la noche de Navidad, sin embargo, sabía a ciencia cierta que la felicidad no iba a durar demasiado. Había dicho a Lily lo de la escuela de los Aurores para calmarla. Sabía que tarde o temprano, la pelirroja recelaría sobre su necesidad de ir tras el mago tenebroso, y aquello la mantendría al margen al menos durante un pequeño período de tiempo. Solo necesitaba pensar rápido, y actuar.

…

Sirius parpadeó. Estaba en una enorme habitación oscura. O tal vez ni siquiera fuera una habitación, ya que no veía nada a su alrededor, solo había oscuridad. Sin embargo, sentía un dolor lacerante rodeándole, como si esa sensación no perteneciese a su propio cuerpo pero pudiese sentirla como suya, acechándolo en aquella densa oscuridad, dispuesta a atacarlo en cualquier momento. Estaba empezando a cansarse de no ver nada, de andar sin rumbo, de sentir aquel dolor físico palpitando junto a él, cuando una enorme franja roja se abrió sobre su cabeza. Era una luz del color del fuego, que se fue tornando anaranjada, y casi sin darse cuenta era de un blanco tan brillante que le hacía daño en los ojos. Oyó voces a su alrededor. Una voz grave, y luego dos voces conocidas que no supo ubicar pero que se alegró de oír. Parpadeó al fin varias veces, y a pesar del zumbido que producían sus oídos, logró entreoír unas palabras sueltas: "poción analgésica… por muy poco… ha perdido mucha sangre…"

Por fortuna, la voz tenía razón, y aquel pinchazo doloroso y molesto que sentía a su alrededor fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Al parecer, nadie se había dado cuenta de que había despertado hasta que oyó a Peter exclamar con voz acongojada y aguda. Su voz parecía venir de muy lejos, y se lo imaginó señalándolo con un dedo tembloroso. Intentó girar la cabeza, pero le fue completamente imposible moverse.

-Está inmovilizado, la poción para anestesiar el dolor que le hemos aplicado es bastante fuerte.- dijo la voz grave y desconocida, mientras un hombre que rondaría los cincuenta años se asomó a su campo de visión y comprobó la reactividad de sus pupilas con la luz de su varita. Sirius no sabía quién era, pero aquella barba entrecana y la cara redondeada acompañadas de una amplia sonrisa campechana le confirieron cierta tranquilidad. Tenía el pelo gris, corto y puntiagudo y unos ojos castaños pequeños que lo miraban con serenidad.

-¿Cuánto tardará en volver a la normalidad, señor Roberts?- preguntó la voz de James a su lado. Esta vez el corazón de Sirius se aceleró, galopando en su pecho. Eso de tener al padre Yasmine delante y estar en aquel estado no era precisamente alentador.

-Es cuestión de tiempo. Pero es un chico fuerte y sano, probablemente tarde unos minutos más en poder moverse.- contestó el medimago con tranquilidad.-¿Dónde está mi hija, chicos?- Sirius notó un deje de preocupación en la sosegada voz del hombre, así que dedujo que aún no había visto a Yasmine después del ataque de Voldemort. Él mismo se sentía intranquilo, pero el hecho de haber oído a James lo había relajado un tanto. Es más, incluso podía empezar a mover un poco las puntas de los dedos de los pies, concentrándose al máximo en cada movimiento.

-Creo, creo que dijo que iba a dar una vuelta- dijo la voz de Shyne entrando a la habitación seguida de unas cuantas personas más que Sirius no pudo ver. La voz de la gryffindor, siempre tan alegre y vivaz, parecía ahora temblorosa y triste. El joven se preguntó si no habría habido alguna víctima más a parte de él y su desastroso despiste, y de nuevo un nudo de preocupación se instaló en su estómago, pero no dejó de intentar mover cada músculo de su cuerpo para poder moverse.

-Iré a buscarla, no le vendría mal un reconocimiento médico- bromeó el hombre, aunque era una clara excusa para dejar a los jóvenes un momento de intimidad.

-James… yo…- la voz de Shyne temblaba descontroladamente, como si fuera a romper a llorar de un momento a otro. De hecho, así fue. Sirius se imaginó a James abrazando a la chica, o tal vez fuera otra persona. Pero de todas formas había algo que no le gustaba para nada, una sensación de tristeza y agonía que no tenían nada que ver con él. La urgencia de saber que estaba pasando casi lo obligaron a procesar con rapidez el anestesiante que corría por sus venas. Giró la cabeza casi sin pensarlo y vio a Lily cogiendo una mano de James, mientras que la otra del chico se encontraba crispada en un puño de acero, y vio a Remus abrazando a Shyne mientras la joven lloraba.

-¿Qué… es lo que ha… pasado?- si, había sido él. Aún no sabía cómo pero había pronunciado todas aquellas palabras seguidas a pesar de encontrarse bajo los efectos de un potente sedante. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó Lily anonadada.

-¿Por qué me miráis todos así? ¡Sí! ¡Estoy bien! ¿Qué ha pasado?- a pesar de notar la voz pastosa, Sirius estaba empezando a impacientarse, y no le ayudaba nada que todos pareciesen haberse quedado mudos de repente.

-Chicas, creo que es mejor que vayamos a tomarnos algo, un café tal vez, necesitamos espabilarnos- dijo Remus soltando a Shyne. Sabía que James necesitaba espacio para contar aquello a alguien por primera vez. Lily cogió a Shyne de la mano y ambas desaparecieron por la puerta, seguidas de cerca por Remus, que lanzó una última y preocupada mirada al chico de gafas.

-¿James?- Sirius ya no aguantaba ni un minuto más la incertidumbre. Y la cara de su amigo no auguraba precisamente una buena noticia.

-Pues…- James tomó aire y sus labios formaron una sonrisa forzada, para nada alegre- Voldemort ha asesinado a mis padres, Sirius.- lo dijo muy rápido, del tirón, aunque no por ello le dolió menos. Sintió una oleada de desesperanza al ver la cara de pasmo que se le quedó a su amigo.- sí, eso es.- murmuró cabizbajo, se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama y miró unos segundos el suelo. Para cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía a Sirius plantando delante suya, con aquel ridículo pijama azul con la insignia de San Mungo bordada toscamente en el pecho. Sirius no habló, pero su expresión lo decía todo: había rabia, impotencia, más rabia y tristeza. Tomó de la mano a su amigo y ambos se fundieron en un emotivo y largo abrazo.

-Esto no va a quedar así, James- dijo Sirius con voz acerada.- va a pagar por todo lo que ha hecho. Por lo que está haciendo.

-Sí… lo sé- James estaba conteniendo la emoción por muy poco. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza y empujó con suavidad a su amigo de vuelta a la cama- pero ahora tienes que ponerte bien, Pad. Así lo único que conseguirás es que tus reflejos vuelvan a fallar.- se burló.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso ha dolido!- se quejó Sirius, aunque una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- ya no hay excusa para volver a dar unas cuantas sesiones intensivas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿no es así?

-Sí… así es- sonrió James melancólico. Cuando los merodeadores cursaban tercero, los cuatro chicos se dedicaron durante todo ese curso a ensayar diversos hechizos de ataque y defensa… a veces en solitario… y a veces con Snape. Sin embargo, esto era mucho más serio que unas simples bromas con el slytherin.- necesitas descansar, nos vemos en un par de horas.

Sirius titubeó, no le hacía demasiada gracia dejar a James solo en ese momento, pero notaba como de nuevo un cansancio sobrenatural volvía a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, de modo que quedó plácidamente dormido segundos después de que su amigo abandonara la habitación.

…

El cielo estaba despejado, pero la temperatura aún era tan baja que cada respiración les helaba los pulmones. El pequeño cementerio de detrás de la iglesia del Valle de Godric estaba empezando a abarrotarse. Eran muchos los magos y brujas que acudían de todas las partes del país, e incluso del extranjero, para dar el adiós definitivo al matrimonio Potter. Sin embargo, James no parecía darse cuenta de nada. No parecía reconocer las caras que le daban tristemente el pésame, ni siquiera parecía escuchar a las decenas de personas que le prestaban su ayuda, al fin y al cabo, hacia menos de un año que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Sin embargo, James no había hablado aún con nadie de lo que había decidido hacer con su vida después de la muerte de sus padres. Lily le dio un suave apretón de manos que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Observó como la pelirroja le regalaba una sonrisa de ánimo y sin darse cuenta se sintió un poco mejor. Con ella, el mundo que lo rodeaba parecía adquirir un tono más alegre.

-Estoy bien- le susurró al oído. Lily acentúo su sonrisa y volvió a apretarle la mano cariñosamente.

-James…- el joven alzó la mirada para encontrase con la cristalina y azul mirada de Albus Dumbledore, que le tendía una anciana y huesuda mano. El director se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano para con el joven, pero dejando siempre claro que estaría ahí para lo que necesitara. Era esa clase de mirada las que hacían que James no se sintiera tan terriblemente solo y desamparado. Aceptó la mano de su director y el anciano le guiñó un ojo amistosamente. Al otro lado de James, Sirius palmeó la espalda de su amigo. Así, escoltado por Lily y Sirius, y seguido del director y sus mejores amigos (entre los que faltaba Yasmine, unas filas por detrás y guardando un profundo silencio), James se encaminó hacia el nevado cementerio que parecía refulgir con el brillo del sol. Allí, delante de las tumbas de los padres de James, fabricadas con cristal de duende bordado con filigranas de oro, los familiares y amigos más cercanos del matrimonio Potter dedicaron unas breves pero sinceras palabras para los dos fallecidos. Fue cuando James sintió que apenas conocía a sus padres. Todos hablaban de batallas, de victorias, de luchas y derrotas… y él apenas había conocido de sus padres la terrible enfermedad que los había acechado durante los últimos años. Sintió que todos se quedaban en silencio, y como decenas de pares de ojos se centraban en su persona. Era su turno, pero él no había previsto este instante, ni siquiera se había permitido el lujo de pensar ni un segundo en el temido entierro.

-Habla con el corazón, James, es lo mejor que sabes hacer- le susurró Lily al oído poniéndose de puntillas. Sirius le dio un suave pero eficaz empujón que lo llevó delante de la multitud congregada.

-Ejem… yo… esto…- James agachó la cabeza azorado, pero entonces pensó en todo lo que había pasado, como si lo hubiera asimilado de golpe, y tras suspirar profundamente, alzó la cabeza con determinació para contemplar los rostros de todos aquellos que habían conocido a sus padres, tanto o más que él mismo. Vio a Sirius, Remus y Peter, apoyándolo con gestos de asentimiento, a Lily sonriéndole, a Shyne llorando desconsolada, y muy cerca a Estelle y su hermano. También vio a Yasmine, que lo miraba con los ojos rojos y las mejillas humedecidas, acompañada de toda su familia, a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid y todas aquellas personas que lo querían y estarían siempre a su lado en momentos tan duros como aquel, y vio a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, como se abría una pequeña luz al final del camino. No estaba solo. Nunca lo estaría.- mis padres fueron asesinados- dijo con la voz firme y potente- asesinados por una persona que cree que lo único que importa en esta vida, es la sangre, la pureza, el poder. Un monstruo sin corazón, que nunca sabrá lo que es sentirse como yo, ni como ninguno de nosotros. Nunca sabrá lo que es sufrir por un ser querido, nunca sabrá lo que es amar, ni ser feliz, tan solo porque en ese corazón putrefacto no cabe ni una chispa de afecto.- tomó aire, consciente de que todos contenían la respiración- y no se acercan tiempo fáciles. Esto es solo el principio. Pero, si hoy me he dado cuenta de algo, es que podemos acabar con todo el odio, con la intolerancia que empieza a filtrarse en nuestra sociedad como un veneno mortal. Podemos luchar, luchar juntos. Mientras estemos juntos… mientras sigamos amando, queriendo y siendo felices con toda nuestra alma, nada, ni nadie, podrá vencernos… ni siquiera ese indeseable que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort.- y así, pronunciando con todas y cada una de las letras el nombre del mago oscuro, James volvió al lado de Sirius y Lily, ambos pálidos, pero firmes, seguros de que James no podía haber tenido más razón en sus palabras.

…

Hacía un frío helado en el valle de Godric. Un día largo y pesado que recordarían el resto de su vida. Lily reposaba la cabeza cansada sobre el regazo de James. Aunque no habían tenido tiempo de hacerlo oficial, estaba más que claro que la pareja se estaba consolidando poco a poco. James se entretenía mesando los cabellos pelirrojos de su novia, mientras Sirius jugaba con el borde de su vaso de cerveza de mantequilla mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Yasmine, que miraba por la ventana a la oscuridad de la noche y no paraba de estremecerse. La castaña no había hablado demasiado, pero como en realidad ninguno tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar, aquello no les parecía para nada extraño. Por otro lado, Remus estaba sentado cómodamente en el enorme sofá del salón con Estelle muy pegado a él, a pesar de que el sofá era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran ambos sin tocarse. Peter lanzaba nerviosas miradas a la puerta de la casa, parecía asustado.

-Creo que debería irme a casa, chicos, a mis padres no les hará mucha gracia que llegue tarde con este tiempo que hace- dijo Yasmine rompiendo el denso silencio de la habitación.

-Mmmm- Estelle se espabiló y se desperezó mientras bostezaba- te acompaño…

-Os acompaño, chicas- se ofreció Remus inmediatamente.

-Creo que yo también debería irme- murmuró Lily desde el regazo de James. Sin embargo no parecía muy por la labor de levantarse.

-Vamos, Lily, debes de estar cansada…- dijo James sin dejar de acariciarla. La pelirroja respondió con un gruñido afirmativo pero siguió sin moverse.

-Pues yo me voy a la cama- declaró Sirius bostezando y desperezándose abiertamente.- ¿Dónde está el cuarto de invitados, James?- preguntó el chico. James sonrió a su amigo. Eso significaba que a partir de ahora Sirius y él vivirían bajo el mismo techo, bajo petición expresa del merodeador de gafas a su mejor amigo. Sirius ya había pasado el verano pasado acampado en el jardín de la casa del Valle de Godric. Los padres de James habían insistido en que el joven de pelo azabache durmiera en una de las habitaciones de invitados de la enorme casa, pero Sirius no había querido abusar de su hospitalidad.

-Es la que está al lado de la mía, Pad, la otra no está tan bien- dijo James. Sirius asintió y se dirigió a Remus- le dio un medio abrazo, al igual que a Peter, y saludó a Esther y Yasmine con un caballeroso gesto. Yasmine asintió levemente con la cabeza y volvió a estremecerse, de modo que se encaminó a la puerta de la casa seguida de cerca por Remus, Peter y Estelle.

-Buenas noches a todos- se despidió Remus. Estelle lo imitó y Yasmine se despidió con la mano sin decir palabra alguna, al igual que Peter.

-Que descanséis… y gracias.- murmuró James, aunque sus amigos estaban ya con un pie fuera de la casa.- esto es agotador- le dijo a Lily.- creo que mis fuerzas están consumidas- se tumbó sobre el suelo con las manos tras la cabeza mientras Lily se incorporaba y lo miraba con cara de sueño.

-Ha sido un día muy largo- susurró la pelirroja echándose sobre el pecho de su chico.- necesitas descansar.

-¿Te gustaría descansar conmigo?- preguntó James al aire. Escuchó la risa de Lily y se relajó un poco.

-Por supuesto que me gustaría… - casi sin darse cuenta los labios de ambos se encontraron en un profundo y suave beso. James alzó en peso a la pelirroja sin dejar de besarla y así, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto del chico. Sin embargo, aquella no sería la noche en la que ambos desataran su pasión más desmedida. Estaban demasiado exhaustos y el cansancio cayó sobre ellos como una losa en cuanto sus cuerpos sintieron el suave tacto del mullido colchón. Lily rodeó a James por el cuello mientras el chico hacía lo mismo con su cintura, y cayeron dormidos de esa manera. Cada uno mitigando a su manera el pesar y el dolor que reinaba en la mente del otro. Era poco tiempo el que tenían para descansar, para organizar sus atribuladas mentes, pues en tan solo un par de días, Hogwarts volvería a abrir sus puertas para ellos, sabiendo que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo Dieciocho: De amores y amigos.

-Prongs, creo que deberíamos darle un respiro a Peter, se está poniendo un poco blanco- señaló Sirius mientras Remus ayudaba al joven regordete a levantarse. Peter apena mantenía por su propio pie.

-Ha sido él quien ha insistido- se excusó James mientras se autocriticaba por su expelliarmus tan "flojo", que había lanzado a su amigo contra la dura pared de piedra en cuestión de un segundo.

-Sí, pero aún así no creo que pueda aguantar uno de tus hechizos ni una vez más- repuso Remus mientras apoyaba a su confuso amigo contra la pared.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si esto no es nada…- James sacudió la varita impotente haciendo que salieran unas chispas doradas de ella.

-Poco a poco, no hay que agobiarse- Remus golpeó amistosamente el hombro del chico de gafas, pero éste solo le devolvió una mirada de incomprensión y malas pulgas.

Hacia una semana que habían regresado a Hogwarts, y aquella era una de las primeras sesiones de entrenamiento contra las artes oscuras que los cuatro merodeadores estaban llevando a cabo en la sala de los menesteres.

-Me voy a ver a Lily- dijo James con brusquedad- nos vemos luego- y sin añadir nada más, salió de la Sala dejando a sus tres amigos en ella.

–Últimamente es lo único que sabe decir- se lamentó Sirius apoyándose en la pared y dejándose caer al lado del maltrecho Peter.

-Bueno, déjalo, sabes las ganas que tenía James de estar con ella, lo estará disfrutando.- dijo Remus sentándose hábilmente al lado de su amigo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no quiero ser egoísta, pero es que…

-No te preocupes, James sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, solo que ahora, son James y Lily.- por la cara que Sirius puso, aquello no pareció animar su decaído ánimo.

-¿Qué hora es?- Sirius pareció acordarse de algo de repente y se levantó de un salto.

-Las siete y media, casi la hora de cenar… ¿adónde vas?- preguntó el licántropo mientras observaba como Sirius cruzaba la habitación corriendo.

-A solucionar un asunto de una vez por todas- respondió sin más.

Sin saber por qué, la imagen de una guapa y últimamente demasiado taciturna morena llegó a la cabeza de Remus.

-Otro que quiere complicarse la vida…- el chico suspiró cansado, sabiendo que su propia vida amorosa no era especialmente brillante, y, ayudando a Peter a levantarse, decidió ir a llenar su vacío estómago con una suculenta ración de cordero en salsa.

…

James corrió a toda prisa por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca. Se asomó rápidamente y vio a su guapa pelirroja estudiando junto a Yasmine, Estelle y Kate. Como si la pelirroja hubiera intuido la presencia del chico, levantó la cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Susurró unas palabras a sus amigas, que al ver a James en la puerta dibujaron en sus rostros una mueca de escepticismo como respuesta a lo que Lily les dijo (seguro que alguna excusa poco creíble para abandonar su estudio), pero pronto volvieron a su lectura. La pelirroja se apresuró a recoger sus libros y en menos de un minuto James la recibía con un caluroso y largo beso.

-Te he echado de menos, princesa- le susurró al oído haciendo reír a Lily.

-¡Estate quieto! ¡Me haces cosquillas!- la pelirroja se retiró un poco pero él la volvió a atraer hacía sí abrazándola por la cintura. La besó en la cara y Lily se giró hasta que bocas volvieron a encontrarse.

-¿Vamos a cenar?- preguntó James sugerentemente. Lily rió nerviosa y lo miró alarmada.

-Claro que sí, ¿no?- James le devolvió una torpe sonrisa y asintió rápidamente.

-Claro, me muero de hambre.- volvió a besar a la pelirroja, y ambos se dirigieron al gran comedor.

…

Y mientras la joven pareja bajaba la escalinata del vestíbulo haciéndose mimos como si nada hubiera sucedido, Sirius atravesaba corriendo el pasillo que ambos acababan de abandonar sin cruzárselos por un segundo. El muchacho de pelo azabache, cosechando diversas miradas de deseo de distintas féminas con las que se cruzaba, logró llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca sin chocarse milagrosamente con nadie. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para ver cruzar el umbral a su adorada morena. Yasmine iba inmersa en la laboriosa tarea de guardar un enorme libro en su pequeño bolso cuando el joven gryffindor la agarró de un brazo y la llevó casi en volandas a una de las habitaciones ocultas que había tras un falso tapiz.

-Como no, Black, tú y tu costumbre de llevarme a estos sitios sin mi permiso- soltó la chica cuando se hubo repuesto del susto.

-Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes- Sirius fue directo al grano, pero la chica tan solo levantó una ceja ofendida.

-Tú y yo no tenemos ningún asunto en común- replicó ella.

-Llevas desde Noche Vieja evitándome, si no fuera porque sé que soy un dios del sexo creería que fui el peor de tus amantes- dijo con desesperación.

-Olé por el rey de la modestia- dijo Yasmine aplaudiéndole falsamente.

-No es eso, pero… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?- Yasmine apartó la mirada de aquellos ojos grises que acababan de tomar un aspecto demasiado tierno y triste para que ella pudiera soportarlo.

-Lo que hicimos estuvo mal…- dijo tras un largo suspiro- fatal. Por Claudy- Sirius bufó con incredulidad- y por tu hermano.- ahí sí que había dado en la diana, lo supo por la mueca que se dibujó en la cara del chico, una mezcla de angustia y pesar.

-Mi hermano es mayorcito para saber lo que hace- replicó él.

-No, no lo es. Y lo peor es que lo sabes. Y tienes que ayudarle- "ayudarle antes de que se encuentre tan atrapado como yo, si no lo está ya" su mente terminó las palabras ella había omitido.

-No voy a casarme con Claudy- negó Sirius en rotundo. Yasmine sonrió, sabiendo que aquel nudo en el estómago eran puros celos de imaginarse a Sirius con la rubia esnob

-Creo que a tu madre le basta con que no andes conmigo- opinó Yasmine sonriendo con tristeza- y aunque no sea por el mismo motivo que ella, creo que es mejor así.- sin darse cuenta, Yasmine se había acercado al chico hasta estar a poca distancia de él, y casi inconscientemente, su dedo índice había trazado un suave recorrido atravesando el abdomen del chico, recorriendo por encima del jersey la cicatriz que Lord Voldemort le había dejado de recuerdo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Sirius casi conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo el contacto del dedo de la joven como si no hubiera ropa entre él y su piel. Recibió mirada extraña de aquellos enormes ojos cafés.

-Es mejor así… ¿amigos?- le tendió la mano que había usado para acariciarlo y la interpuso entre ambos. -Sirius la observó unos instantes. En esos momentos estaba tan exaltado que lo normal en él hubiera sido cogerla en volandas y hacerle el amor contra la fría pared de la habitación no una, sino mil veces. Sin embargo, era consciente de que cualquier paso en falso lo alejaría aún más de la chica. Así que tendió la mano hasta la joven y la sacudió fugazmente.

-Amigos- sonrió tan seductoramente como siempre y Yasmine sintió como su corazón luchaba por salir al galope de su pecho. - ¿te gustaría cenar conmigo? Como amigos claro…- ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza realizando un esfuerzo enorme.

-Lo siento, pero la verdad es que no tengo demasiada hambre…- y desapareció a toda velocidad tras el falso tapiz que los ocultaba.

-Mierda- dejando a un desbocado Sirius destrozándose los nudillos contra la pared.

…

-Ya están otra vez- rió Remus mientras volvía a servirse un plato de estofado y tomaba asiento junto a Estelle, que acaba de llegar a la cena.

\- Me alegra verlos así.- respondió la pelirroja echando una mirada fugaz a la parejita de enamorados, que cenaban lengua animadamente.

-Ya era hora- opinó Remus- han dado demasiadas vueltas.

\- La mayoría de las veces las personas optamos por tomar el camino más largo y difícil hasta llegar a donde queremos.- soltó distraída Estelle mientras jugaba con las verduras de su plato, retirando los guisantes a un lado con una mueca de disgusto.

-Guau- Remus la miró sorprendido- eso es muy profundo- dijo señalándola con el tenedor.- me ha gustado. – Estelle sonrió sonrojándose al instante.- y creo que tienes razón- la miró unos segundos a los ojos color océano. Unos segundos que Peter estropeó al tirarse un gran eructo justo delante de ellos.

\- Extraordinariamente oportuno, Pet- murmuró Remus enfadado- maldito traidor, si lo sé te dejo allí solo toda la noche.- Estelle no oyó al chico, pero Peter le lanzó una mirada confundida.

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho Moony?

\- Olvídalo- Remus volvió a centrarse en su estofado mientras Estelle se levantaba de la mesa discretamente y huía literalmente del Gran Comedor. Aunque ella no lo vio, Lily no tardó en seguirla con urgencia.

…

-¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!- gritó Lily dándose cabezazos contra la puerta de madera de su habitación. Estelle se estaba terminando de poner el camisón y Yasmine estaba tumbada en su cama mientras echaba una ojeada a una revista de moda sin prestarle verdadera atención. Ambas levantaron la cabeza rápidamente al ver a su amiga autolesionándose.

-¡Lily! ¡Estate quieta!- chilló Estelle arrastrando rápidamente a la pelirroja al centro de la habitación.

-¡Soy un desastre!- gritó la chica de ojos verdes llevándose las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Yasmine tirando a un lado la revista y sentándose al borde de la cama.

\- Me da miedo acostarme con James- soltó la pelirroja de golpe. Sus dos amigas se quedaron sin habla.

-¿Qué?- consiguió decir Yasmine al fin.

-¡Eso! ¡Me da pánico! Y no es que me falten ganas, pero de verdad que me muero de pensar que no pueda gustarle, o que piense que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él ¡o yo que sé!

-O tal vez pienses que él tiene mucha más experiencia que tú.- tanteó Yasmine. Lily la miró sin entender, aunque finalmente suspiró compungida.

-Tal vez… ¿Pero y si no le gusto lo suficiente? ¿Y si no soy lo que él busca? ¿Y si no le gusto… desnuda?

\- Creo que eso está más que claro Lily, tú eres el culmen de sus expectativas, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.- razonó Estelle.

-Lo dices porque eres mi amiga- protestó la pelirroja.

-Lily…- Yasmine puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la cama. Cogió a la pelirroja de la mano y la situó delante del enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación. Hizo un gesto que abarcaba su cuerpo entero y sonrió.- Mírate. ¡Hasta este insulso uniforme te queda de lujo! ¡Pareces una modelo, maldita! Y nosotras te hemos visto desnuda… no vas a defraudar a James en ese aspecto, créeme. Lily se contempló indecisa. Luego bajó la cabeza y los hombros derrotada.

-No quiero que lo nuestro se estropee…- susurró con tristeza.

-¿Y piensas que un poco de sexo con amor lo va a estropear?- preguntó la morena incrédula.

-En todo caso lo mejorará- intervino Estelle- creo que no tienes verdadera complicidad con un chico hasta que te acuestas con él- declaró con soltura. Sus dos amigas la miraron fijamente. -¿qué? Yo pienso así- se defendió la chica- lo sé por experiencia- añadió inoportunamente. Ninguna de las dos pudo evitar romper a reír a carcajadas, pues en la puerta, abierta sigilosamente, estaban James, Sirius y Remus, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Así que en realidad no tienes complicidad con ninguno de nosotros tres, ¿verdad?- preguntó Sirius malignamente. No había terminado de girarse Estelle cuando su rostro parecía más un gran tomate maduro que un rostro en sí. James se retiró rápidamente de su amigo con las manos en alto y miró a Lily alarmado.

-Que conste que lo ha dicho él- dijo rápidamente, aunque se relajó cuando vio una sonrisa ancha en el rostro de su novia. Yasmine se giró bruscamente intentando no saltar mordazmente al moreno de ojos grises como buenamente se merecía, y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó entonces con voz falsamente tranquila- es un poco tarde, ¿no creéis? ¿Cómo os habéis saltado la alarma?- añadió refiriéndose a la imposibilidad de los chicos de subir al dormitorio de las chicas sin que las escaleras se transformasen en una rampa y sonara una alarma tan fuerte que llegaba hasta los oídos del calamar gigante.

Ninguno contestó a su pregunta. James miró a Lily con una sonrisa de cachorrito bueno y se acercó a ella, dándole un mimoso abrazo. Pero Estelle y Remus seguían tan inmóviles como estatuas, ella mirándolo completamente colorada y él aún con los ojos desorbitados.

-Creo que me habéis malinterpretado.- consiguió decir al fin- por Merlín, que vergüenza…- se giró y se metió en el cuarto de baño con las manos en la cabeza.

Por su parte Sirius se sentó en el borde de la cama de Yasmine, mientras Remus se decidía entre seguir a la pelirroja, o sentarse en un baúl cercano. La primera idea no le pareció demasiado adecuada, por lo menos con Lily y Yasmine delante, así que se sentó en el baúl de Estelle, casualidades del destino.

-¿Qué estás leyendo?- preguntó el chico de ojos grises a Yasmine, que contenía la respiración aunque su aspecto era de tranquilidad total.

-Una revista de moda.- respondió relajadamente. – salen muchos chicos atractivos y una tiene que estar al día- añadió como quien no quería la cosa.

-Y brujitas apetecibles- replicó el chico echando un vistazo por encima de la cabeza de Yasmine.

-Déjame leer la revista tranquila- la chica pasó una página bruscamente y se giró, sin darse cuenta de que Sirius estaba demasiado cerca. Sus frentes chocaron con la fuerza del impulso y al llevarse las manos a la cabeza para calmar el dolor, Yasmine perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la cama.

\- ¡Idiota!- gritó desde el suelo.

-Si me dejaras leerla contigo- se excusó el chico mientras la cogía de la cintura para ayudar a levantarla.- los amigos hacen eso, ¿no?- añadió intencionadamente.

-Sé levantarme sola.- dijo acalorada la morena- y sí, los amigos hacen eso, pero tú estás empezando a ser un poco plasta.- cogió la revista y se metió en el cuarto de baño con rudeza. A los pocos segundos salió Estelle y los miró sin entender.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó.

Lily y James estaban demasiado ocupados. La pareja se había recluido en la cama de Lily, y tenían los doseles echados. Remus miraba el suelo aún alucinado y Sirius se había puesto repentinamente de mal humor.

-Estos dos, que quieren tomarle el relevo a James y Lily- contestó Remus al ver que Sirius no decía nada. Se escucharon cuatro voces protestando.

-¡Nosotros no queremos tomarle el relevo a nadie!- gritó Yasmine asomando la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-¡No hay ningún relevo que tomar!- añadió Lily sacando también la cabeza del dosel- tampoco nos llevábamos tan mal.

-Noooo, claro…- contestaron con bastante ironía los demás.

-¡Ey!- protestó James dolido- Lily déjalos, no nos entenderán nunca.- y arrastró a la pelirroja de vuelta al nido de amor.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nada más que habéis venido a hacer una visita de cortesía?- preguntó Estelle para cambiar de tema y evitar que los ánimos se calentaran aún más.

-Oh, el motivo de nuestra visita- Remus sonrió misteriosamente- queríamos preguntaros si os gustaría que practicáramos unos días a la semana defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¡Ey! ¡Qué buena idea!- exclamó Estelle.

-Sí, creo que podría enseñarte unos cuantos trucos, como amigos, claro- dijo Sirius a Yasmine, que había vuelto a asomar la cabeza por la puerta del cuarto de baño interesada en lo que Remus decía.

-Tú no tienes que enseñar… - pero pronto se interrumpió. Respiró hondo durante un segundo y luego lo miró con una sonrisa artificial y falsa en su rostro- quiero decir, claro que sí, será de gran ayuda.- no pensaba seguirle el juego a Sirius. Mientras más la picaba él, más lo deseaba ella. Sabía que Sirius lo sabía, y era un juego demasiado peligroso como para atreverse a jugarlo. La vida de él y de todos sus seres queridos estaban en peligro, casi pudo notar la pequeña culebra chivata reptando por su piel, recordándole de que ahora su vida no le pertenecía, y de que por mucho que quisiera, acercarse a Sirius supondría despedirse de él, y de todos. Sin embargo, su mejor amiga y el mejor amigo de él, eran novios. No podía evitarlo, es más, ese afán suyo por no encontrarse con él los haría sospechar, así que tendría que tener una interesante charla con el señor oscuro o con alguno de sus estúpidos vasallos. Ya era hora de que ella misma empezara a imponer sus condiciones… o por lo menos a intentarlo.

-¿Y para qué queréis entrenar defensa contra las artes oscuras?- preguntó Lily mirando a James con desconfianza.

-Lily, ¿crees que realmente nos preparan para defendernos de un ataque como el que tuvimos en noche vieja? Si les hubiera parecido, podrían habernos matado a todos.- respondió James como si no entendiera la pregunta de la pelirroja.

-No sé, no es que vayamos a volver a ver al loco ese mañana o pasado- respondió la pelirroja con sequedad.

-No puedes saberlo- replicó James.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Estamos en Hogwarts! ¡Aquí no nos va a pasar nada, está Dumbledore!

-Por Merlín, Lily, nos quedan como mucho seis meses aquí. ¡Estamos en guerra! ¿Verdad, chicos?- pero nadie contestó, ya que todos habían desaparecido al comenzar la discusión por miedo a sufrir daños colaterales.

…

-¡Uf! Nos hemos librado por los pelos- Remus fingió limpiarse una gota de sudor de la frente.

-Ya lo creo- rió Estelle- ¿y ahora qué?

-Yo me voy a darme una vuelta- dijo Yasmine alejándose de ellos rápidamente.

-Yo me voy con ella.- se apresuró a decir Sirius.

-¡Pad! ¡Déjala tranquila!- le regañó Remus, pero su amigo lo ignoró por completo.

-No sé que se traen esos dos entre manos la verdad- Estelle se quedó mirando pensativa el lugar por el que Sirius había desaparecido, y luego sintió como los nervios se apoderaban de ella al darse cuenta de que estaba a solas con Remus.

-Bueno…- el chico se acarició la nuca incómodo.

-No voy a volver ahí dentro.- dijo Estelle riendo.- yo sola al menos no.

-¿Te apetece hacerle una visita a los elfos domésticos de la cocina?- preguntó el licántropo.

-¡Claro! Seguro que tienen chocolate por ahí…- la pelirroja sonrió al muchacho, y ambos desaparecieron por el hueco de la escalera.

…

-¡Sirius! ¡Deja de perseguirme! ¡Los amigos no hacen eso!- protestó Yasmine casi al borde de la desesperación al sentir tan cerca la presencia del moreno. Estaban en mitad de uno de los oscuros y solitarios pasillos del castillo, y la joven entendió que él no pensaba ponérselo fácil. No hasta averiguar si ella sentía o no lo que él decía sentir.

-¿Tú crees que un amigo haría esto?- el muchacho aprovechó que Yasmine se giraba para cogerla de la cintura y arrinconarla contra la pared. Dejó sus labios a un escaso milímetro de los de la chica, mirándolos intensamente con los ojos entrecerrados. Yasmine sintió las fuertes manos de Sirius en su cintura, en su espalda. Notó el cálido al del chico y el dulce y atrayente olor de su boca tan cerca, que no pudo resistirse. Hizo desaparecer la escasa distancia que separaba sus labios y los besó con brusquedad, con una pasión desmedida que llevaba reteniendo mucho tiempo. Notó como su cuerpo se envolvía en una espiral de miedo, deseo, atracción y pasión que podían con ella, que anulaba totalmente su resistencia, que acababa con el remordimiento. Por su parte, el corazón de Sirius pareció explotar de alegría al sentir los labios de Yasmine, acarició su cuerpo, apretándola contra el suyo, temiendo que se esfumara de un momento a otro. Quería retenerla para siempre. No quería ser su amigo, no quería conformarse con eso, la quería a su lado. Quería hacer aquello siempre que le apeteciese, sin esconderse, no es que creyera en el amor, pero la morena se estaba convirtiendo en una droga para él. La necesitaba. Y no le pasado aquello con ninguna chica hasta que ella había aparecido en su vida, o al menos hasta que ella había decidido intervenir en ella. Y una vez la había probado, no quería dejar de saborearla.

…

-¡Tengo miedo, James!- gritó al final Lily tras el sinfín de reproches sin sentido que habían intercambiado en los últimos diez minutos.- ¡No quiero perderte!- sollozó la muchacha agachando la cabeza. Aquel arranque había pillado a James tan de sopetón que al principio no supo que contestar. ¿Así que era eso? No quería que se arriesgara.

-Pero Lily… - el chico hizo que su novia levantara la cabeza y lo observara. De aquellos diamantes verdes salían dos ríos de lágrimas que se perdían en su barbilla.

\- No quiero perderte…- volvió a repetir la pelirroja.

\- No vas a perderme…- James la atrajo hacía él, estrechándola entre sus brazos, palpando el mismo sentimiento que ella sufría. Él tampoco quería perderla. Y había sido tan egoísta comom para pensar que aquello solo lo atañía a él. Que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida cuando ahora esa vida era compartida con alguien.

\- James…- Lily alzó la cabeza y miró a los ojos castaños del chico, quien a su vez la miraba como si entendiera a la perfección como se sentía. Lily nunca había mirado así nadie. Nadie la había mirado así nunca. Nunca había sentido esa perfecta armonía que ahora estaba experimentando con James. Era como si por primera vez en su vida sintiese que todo estaba en su sitio- no quiero que hagas ninguna locura- susurró.

James no contestó, se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para besarla. Un beso lento, pacífico, lleno de una dulzura que solo experimentaba con Lily. Lily enroscó sus manos alrededor del cuello de James, y éste se inclinó sobre ella, tumbándola en la cama. El joven la miró unos segundos, sabiendo que si ella no se detenía, no habría marcha atrás. Pero Lily solo sonreía. Estaba tan hermosa, con aquella carita blanca empapada en lágrimas, y esos dos ojos esmeraldas brillando más intensamente que nunca. Esta vez el beso fue desesperado, intenso… y sobre todo… correspondido. La ropa de ambos, incluida la interior, salió volando de los doseles de la cama… por fortuna era viernes, y al día siguiente… no tendrían que madrugar.

…

-¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?- preguntó Remus mientras la muchacha se reía con la boca llena de chocolate de la última broma del licántropo.

-¿Cómo?- Estelle casi se atragantó con la pregunta del chico. ¿Por qué tenía que estropearlo ahora que lo estaban pasando también?

-Ya no me tienes miedo…- murmuró Remus dándose cuenta de que estaba estropeándolo todo en cuestión de segundos, pero sin poder detenerse. Estelle no respondió, se limitó a marear el helado de chocolate con la cuchara sopera que les habían dado los elfos.

-No te tenía miedo- contestó ella ausente. Remus la miró con una ceja alzada.- no me mires así.

-Estelle… no querías ni estar cerca de mí…- le recordó Remus dolido.

-La experiencia no fue precisamente agradable- replicó ella repentinamente seria.

-Y sabes que me arrepentiré de ello el resto de mi vida… si llego a morderte… yo… -agachó la cabeza, y ambos reprimieron un escalofrío por lo que podía haber pasado.

-No pasó- dijo ella tras un breve instante de silencio.

-Eso no es suficiente…

-Tú… no lo elegiste… supongo…

-¿Supones?- Remus alzó la cabeza sorprendido. No se esperaba un "supongo" en ese tema y por parte de ella aún menos. No después del sufrimiento que había pasado durante toda su vida por aquella maldición que le había sido impuesta.- ¿Supones?- repitió empezando a enfadarse por lo que implicaba aquella palabra.- entonces también podrías suponer que lo adoro y es lo que más me gusta del mundo. Que disfruto cuando pierdo el control de mi mismo y me transformo en una bestia que mata animales y personas. Supones que estoy tan seguro de mi mismo, que temo tan poco que me rechacen, que tengo miles de novias y miles de amigos. Supones también que me encanta ser un paria social y me encanta saber y darme cuenta de que este verano, cuando salgamos de Hogwarts, no me van a querer trabajando en ningún lado por mi condición. Pues si supones así, Estelle, supones mal.- a Remus nunca le habían gustado demasiado las escenitas melodramáticas, pero la furia y la incomprensión hervían tanto en su interior, le quemaban tanto la sangre, que dejó a la pelirroja allí plantada mientras él abandonaba la cocina raudo y veloz. Esta vez, había sido ella la que había metido la pata. Esta vez, era ella tenía que elegir… aunque como ella misma decía… las personas tendemos a escoger siempre el camino más largo para llegar al destino final.

…

-Ejem…- un carraspeo de una insidiosa y conocida voz los interrumpió cuando el asunto estaba llegando a mayores. Las camisas de ambos habían volado pronto por los aires. Yasmine ya desabrochaba con urgencia el botón del pantalón de Sirius mientras él buscaba debajo de la falda del uniforme de ella. La molesta voz tuvo que volver a carraspear para que los dos entregados amantes se dieran cuenta de su presencia.- ejem ejem…

Sirius dejó de besar a Yasmine, que se giró alarmada y se encontró cara a cara con Severus Snape. El merodeador dio un fuerte puñetazo contra el muro de piedra y lanzó un maldición en forma de rugido.

-Serpiente asquerosa, te juro que como no te des la vuelta en este preciso instante no me voy a andar por las ramas cuando decida partirte esa fea y sucia cara.- susurró impregnando cada sílaba de una peligrosa amenaza. No esperó oír la risa suave y ladina del slytherin. Desde luego su noche se había visto claramente alegrada al interrumpir al merodeador en mitad de una de las tareas que más le gustaba.

-No creo que estés en posición de amenazar… Black. Por cierto, bonita cicatriz.- dijo el chico sonriente, recorriendo con la mirada el costado del gryffindor.

-¡Maldito ca…!

-¡Petrificus totalus!- pero los reflejos de Snape eran buenos y ya se esperaba una respuesta a su provocación. Si no hubiera sido por Yasmine, Sirius se hubiera dado un buen golpe en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces?- chilló la joven agachándose y haciendo fuerza para que el cuerpo del moreno no cayera al suelo tieso por completo. La muchacha hizo un rápido contrahechizo y liberó a Sirius de su inmovilidad.

-¡Cabrón!- Sirius se lanzó contra el slytherin, pero un escudo invisible se alzó entre ellos.

-¡Basta!- gritó Yasmine. Sirius gritó de rabia y golpeó el escudo con fuerza. Casi se agarró al suelo para no caer hacia atrás.- para…- Yasmine lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él hacia atrás- vámonos por favor- le suplicó.

-Esto no va a quedar así, maldito bastardo- amenazó el moreno de ojos grises señalándolo peligrosamente- te acordarás de esto.

-Lo espero con ansiedad… Black- Snape prácticamente escupió el apellido del gryffindor.

-Vete, Sirius, intentaré hablar con él para que no nos delate- dijo Yasmine mientras recogía la ropa del suelo y metía prisa al merodeador.

-No te voy a dejar sola con él- se negó Sirius.

-¿No querrás que nos echen, verdad?- le recriminó la joven.

-No te voy a dejar sola con ese capullo.

-Sirius. Vete- Yasmine lo empujó con fuerza- a mí si me importa seguir en el colegio.

Al ver que no aceptaba más réplica, Sirius se dio la vuelta y se marchó a regañadientes. Pensaba esperarla en la sala común el tiempo que hiciera falta. Yasmine y Snape esperaron unos segundos en silencio, dando tiempo a que el merodeador se alejase lo suficiente. Ella aún no se creía que hubiese sido capaz de convencerlo para marcharse. Después el chico de pelo grasiento hizo un hechizo de insonorización y la miró acusadoramente.

-No es eso lo que te pedimos que hicieras- dijo con la voz helada.

-Snape, ¿no te ha gustado nadie en tu vida tanto como para olvidarlo todo?- le preguntó la joven con curiosidad.- ¿de verdad eres tan frío como aparentas?

-Cuando luchas por tus ideales, no debes comprometerte con nada que pueda hacer que fracases.

-Hay veces en los que es imposible evitarlo- suspiró la joven.- ojalá yo pudiera hacerlo.

-Debes hacerlo. O sabes que lo matarán. No es que me importe especialmente, es más, por mí puedes llevarlo directo a la tumba si quieres, pero no es lo que mi amo tiene pensado.

-Snape…das pena… no tienes personalidad… sois una ridícula y maldita secta.

-Una secta de la que ahora tú también formas parte, involuntariamente o no- replicó el chico sin abandonar el tono helado de su voz.

-Te estaba buscado, de todas formas, no tenía planeado que sucediera… lo que iba a suceder.

-¿A qué te refieres?¿A tirarte a Black en un pasillo del colegio? No sabía que las gryffindors eráis tan fáciles, supongo que Lily también se habrá quedado a gusto con Potter- escupió el chico.

-Será mejor que no te metas con mis amigas, Snape- le avisó ella- de todas formas, de eso quería hablarte. James y Lily son pareja.- Snape mantuvo la calma en sus facciones, pero cada fibra de su ser rugía de dolor por dentro. Era algo que estaba cantado desde hacía meses, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse más solo, enfadado y triste que en toda su vida- Sirius es el mejor amigo de James. – pero Yasmine prosiguió, ajena al dolor de Snape- Y amiga de Lily. Si tu querido amo pretende que me aleje de él, debe saber que eso causará aún más sospecha que el hecho de que me comporte como una persona normal que tolera a los amigos de los novios de sus amigas. ¿Queda claro?- Snape la observó unos segundos. Sabía que había pensado mucho aquello. Sabía que tenía razón, pero había muchas veces en la que su amo no atendía a razones.

-Eso no implica un acercamiento como el que he tenido el horror de presenciar esta noche.- dijo cortante. Yasmine suspiró tristemente.

-Por desgracia, no va a poder suceder más- dijo lacónica.- me olvidé por completo del tatuaje que tu querido compañero Malfoy me hizo en el hospital… si Sirius viera eso… créeme, sería mi final.

-¿Tatuaje?- Snape no estaba al corriente de aquello, pero alzó una ceja sorprendido al ver la pequeña serpiente reptando por la cadera de la joven, que se había levantado blusa para mostrársela.- no confían mucho en ti…- opinó el slytherin.

-Soy una gryffindor, Snape- sonrió Yasmine- aunque no creas que me siento demasiado satisfecha conmigo misma en estos momentos. ¿se lo dirás a tu amo?- preguntó esperanzada.- no pueden hacerle daño tan solo porque hable con él.

-Lo haré…- accedió el chico finalmente.- aunque mi consejo es que te busques un novio y te alejes de Black lo máximo posible.

-Lo intentaré… y gracias- la joven ni siquiera pudo sonreírle, pero hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia el slytherin, y se marchó por el mismo sitio por el que minutos antes se había marchado Sirius.

…

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las chicas…

-Ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida- James acarició la mejilla de Lily con el dorso de la mano.- ha sido… increíble.- dijo extasiado y sonriente. Lily rió alegremente. La verdad es que ella misma se sorprendía de lo mucho que había tardado en probar aquello tan maravilloso que le esperaba con James… no había sido como con otros chicos… había sentido en cada momento y con cada fibra de su ser el cuerpo del merodeador, sus manos acariciándola… sus labios besándola…

-No me puedo creer que tardáramos tanto en probar esto- reconoció la chica sin dejar de reír. James la besó fugazmente en los labios.

-Bueno… ya tenemos un deporte más para practicar, ¿no, Lilian?- preguntó el chico mientras plagaba el cuello de su chica de besos.

-¿Y podemos seguir practicándolo ahora?- preguntó ella pícaramente.

-Ahora y siempre- y ambos volvieron a la tarea que los había tenido ocupado desde que sus amigos le habían dejado la habitación para ellos solos.

…

Estelle llegó a la Sala Común, y sintió una punzada de esperanza al ver una sombra reflejada en la pared. Sin embargo su esperanza se fue por las nubes al ver a Sirius con expresión seria sentado en frente de la chimenea.

-¿Has visto a Remus?- preguntó la muchacha cabizbaja.

\- Se ha ido corriendo a la habitación- le informó él.

\- Joder… no paro de meter la pata con él, Sirius…- se lamentó la muchacha sentándose al lado del joven en el sofá y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Sea lo que sea, lo entenderá… Remus es así.

\- Creo que esta vez la he cagado por completo.

Cuando Sirius iba a preguntarle qué había pasado, el ruido del retrato al abrirse los interrumpió. Era Yasmine. La castaña puso una cara rara ante la estampa, pero no dijo al respecto.

-Snape no va a decir nada… creo que me voy a dormir, estoy cansada…- y subió las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Sin embargo, esperó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta, ya que los ruidos que salían de la habitación no invitaban a nadie a interrumpirlos. Pensó en la suerte que había tenido Lily de que Iona y Kate estuvieran de visita a otras casas a noche…

-Mierda… - suspiró cansada y volvió a la sala común. Para entonces, Estelle estaba sola.

-Sirius se acaba de ir- le dijo la pelirroja- y por tu media vuelta me parece que a nosotras nos toca dormir aquí hoy…

-Lily no ha perdido el tiempo…- Yasmine se sentó junto a su amiga y se apoyaron la una sobre la otra…

-No hay quien entienda a los tíos…- se quejó Estelle.

-Y que lo digas…

Y allí, junto a la chimenea, ambas se quedaron dormidas mientras Lily y James descubrían las muchas ventajas que les suponían ser…Lily y James.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo Diecinueve: Hogsmeade en llamas

James suspiró compungido mientras el agua caliente caía por su cuerpo desentumeciendo todos sus músculos. No es que no estuviera feliz ni mucho menos. Aquella primera noche con Lily había sido espectacular. Mucho más allá de sus expectativas. Pero no era aquello lo que le incomodaba, sino la conversación que había tenido con la pelirroja antes de que la pasión dejara atrás a las palabras. No podía dejar impune el asesinato de sus padres, pero tampoco quería involucrar a Lily en su venganza personal. Ni siquiera tenía claro que es lo que quería hacer, pero estaba seguro de que o hacía algo o se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.

En realidad, no había pensado realmente en su venganza hasta días después del entierro de sus padres. En concreto en el viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts. Había algo que lo había estado irritando desde la muerte de sus padres. Como si un molesto huésped habitase en su interior pero no se dejase mostrar fácilmente de modo que pudiese saber de qué se trataba. Fue entonces cuando Adrien cruzó el pasillo del tren y los merodeadores lo vieron pasar por delante de la puerta del compartimento. Fue un instante fugaz, tan solo unas milésimas de segundo en las que los ojos dorados de Remus se cruzaron con los verdes de Adrien, y una negra energía negativa invadió el ambiente. En los ojos de Adrien se pudo leer a la perfección la palabra venganza, y en los de Remus, ira. Estelle había dejado de ver al ravenclaw. No hablaba demasiado del tema, y James supo por Lily que con ellas tampoco había sido demasiado explícita al respecto. Sin embargo, la pelirroja de pelo rizado pasaba más tiempo con los merodeadores, y el orgullo herido de Adrien no soportaba ver a Remus charlando o paseando con la joven, era su trofeo personal, y por tanto la cabeza de la gryffindor debía estar en su salón de honor. Así de egoísta era Adrien, que siempre estaba acompañado de Lauren Hill, y no se molestaba por ocultar que había algo más que amistad en su relación.

Pero volviendo al tema de la venganza, fue en ese instante oscuro lleno de antipatía cuando James entendió que él también necesitaba mirar a alguien así. Es más, ya lo había hecho, pero ahora su cuerpo lo anhelaba tanto que sentía un fuerte pinchazo de desesperación por no tener a Voldemort delante y poder desatar su ira. Necesitaba enfrentarse al mago oscuro cara a cara. Solo. Hacerle tanto daño que pagara mil veces el más mínimo dolor que había causado en él. Pero no quería a Lily por medio, y las intenciones de la pelirroja eran claras: juntos, hasta el fin del mundo.

…

A la misma vez, en la habitación de las chicas, la pelirroja bostezó y se estiró mientras volvía a recordar la noche que había pasado junto a James. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa enorme se expandiera en su rostro. Ahora entendía a Estelle, y estaba ansiosa por decirle que tenía más razón que una santa. Sin embargo James no estaba ahora a su lado. Se incorporó sobresaltada y vio un pequeño trozo de pergamino amarillo en el lugar que el moreno había ocupado toda la noche.

"I don´t want to miss a thing…"

Lily rió olvidando la molestia que le causaba la ausencia del chico, de un salto salió de la cama y guardó el trozo de pergamino en su baúl, dirigiéndose a la ducha para darse un merecido baño. Sin embargo, no había dado dos pasos cuando una sensación de desasosiego la invadió de forma tan brusca y abrupta que acabó arrodillada ante el suelo y conteniendo la respiración, tal y como si le hubieran dado una fuerte patada en el estómago y la hubieran dejado sin aire. El dolor desapareció tan pronto como había llegado, aunque sintió un gran escalofrío y aquella honda desesperanza seguían presentes en todo su cuerpo. Lily no sabía exactamente a qué había venido aquello, solo supo que su repentino e intenso malestar tenía todo y más que ver con James… un James Potter que se duchaba en ese mismo instante en el cuarto de baño de su habitación con negros pensamientos de venganza rondándole en su cabeza.

…

Estelle no le había contado a Yasmine su discusión con Remus. Había estado tentada de hacerlo, pero una vocecita asustada le decía una y otra vez que la reacción de su amiga no iba a ser ni mucho menos considerada. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer contárselo a Lily. Si antes de Navidad hubiera vendido su alma al diablo a cambio de hacerle tanto daño al merodeador que no quisiera ni acercarse a ella, tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, ahora su corazón sufría un duro gancho de izquierda por su insensatez. Por eso no quería ni tenía fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a los reproches de sus amigas ni a las miradas de censura de James y Sirius, aunque sabía que no tardarían en llegar.

Por otro lado, aquel sábado de finales de Enero había salida a Hogsmeade. A pesar de que el ambiente en el mundo mágico estaba cada vez más caldeado y los rumores de una imparable revolución anti-muggles y semihumanos estaba en alza, Dumbledore aún consideraba que la situación no era tan extrema como para vetarles a sus alumnos uno de los pocos entretenimientos fuera de Hogwarts que tenían. De manera que aquella mañana, tras unos cuantos alumnos madrugadores que se dirigían entusiasmados a desayunar, Sirius, Remus, Peter y James bajaron a la Sala Común atractivamente ataviados con ropa muggle.

El licántropo vestía unos vaqueros desgastados y un jersey beige con una bufanda marrón. Saludó a Yasmine con una fugaz sonrisa y sin mirar a Estelle, y salió por el agujero del retrato con el semblante más serio de lo habitual, seguido de Peter, que llevaba un jersey de renos tejido por su madre y que las saludó tímidamente. La pelirroja se levantó incómoda del sofá que compartía con la morena y antes de que a ésta le diera tiempo a preguntar a qué había venido aquello ya había subido las escaleras hacia la habitación de las chicas. Si James ya estaba vestido y arreglado, significaba que el terreno en su habitación estaba más que despejado.

Sirius se sentó en el sofá junto a Yasmine y James ojeó unos pergaminos que había esparcidos en una mesa, dejándoles intimidad de forma muy poco discreta. Yasmine maldijo que Estelle se hubiera levantado del sofá: el moreno se había arreglado a conciencia. Llevaba un jersey negro de cuello alto que marcaba su bien torneado torso y unos vaqueros azules que le sentaban de maravilla. Miró a Yasmine sin sonreír, aunque había una mueca burlona en su rostro.

-¿Qué tal ayer con Snivellus?- le preguntó. Yasmine lo miró patidifusa y su corazón se puso a latir desbocado. ¿Qué quería decir?

-¿Cómo?- preguntó lívida. Sirius le lanzó una mirada extrañado.

\- Qué cómo conseguiste que no nos delatara.- dijo sin entender la reacción de la muchacha.- ¿estás bien?

\- ¡Oh!- exclamó la muchacha… ¿aliviada?- cuando tienes más tacto que un grindylow salvaje te suelen hacer algún que otro favor- replicó ella ahora malhumorada.

\- Te recuerdo que fue él quien me atacó primero- dijo Sirius mosqueado.

\- Y si no hubiera sido por mí le habrías hecho picadillo.- atacó ella.

-Si no hubiera sido por ti, ÉL me hubiera intentado hacer picadillo a mí. Aunque claro, no lo habría conseguido- he aquí de nuevo Sirius mostraba su habitual falta de modestia. Pero Yasmine no pensaba precisamente en eso.

\- No sabes de lo que Snape es capaz…- murmuró pensando en que era servidor de un mago que enseñaba ante todo artes oscuras tan retorcidas y maléficas que si Snape quisiera, y pillara a Sirius en baja forma, no tendría nada que hacer. Pero el merodeador había escuchado a la joven a la perfección. No sabía si reír esperando que fuera una broma pesada o largarse tal y como había hecho Remus. Solo pudo decir la misma palabra que había dicho ella antes.

-¿Cómo?

\- Que no deberías ser tan temerario- le regañó la chica para intentar desviar la atención del chico.

\- ¿Y dejar que mueran cientos de personas inocentes?- replicó el chico de ojos grises.- sabes perfectamente cuál es el lugar que ocupa Snape en todo esto… no es que lo vaya ocultando precisamente… Él y sus amigotes no son trigo limpio, Yasmine- dijo muy serio.

-Mira, olvídalo, Sirius. Haz lo que quieras, cuando quieras y como quieras- zanjó Yasmine empezando a levantarse del sofá.

-Para, para, para- el joven la cogió de un brazo y sin ninguna dificultad volvió a sentarla a su lado.- me gustaría saber que tienes pensado hacer hoy.- Yasmine puso los ojos en blanco, y aunque con cierta reticencia, se lo dijo.

-He quedado con Henry.- el merodeador se quedó más helado que un témpano de hielo colgando de una solitaria cueva oscura. Sin embargo, se recuperó pronto.

-¿En serio?

\- Sí, creo… creo que estábamos saliendo.- parecía bastante confundida- pero llevo sin hablar con él desde Año Nuevo, pasaron muchas cosas- dijo sonriendo con tristeza- de todas formas sea lo que sea lo que somos, creo que nos vendría bien aclararlo… ¿y qué demonios hago contándote yo esto a ti? En fin, es muy tarde, debería ir a ducharme…

-Bien, nos veremos entonces por Hogsmeade… y de paso te presentaré a mis dos bellas citas. Au revoir, princesa de la confusión- dijo con cierto retintín. Se levantó del sofá, y Yasmine no pudo ver la cara de frustración y celos que lo dominaban en ese momento. James sonrió ante la expresión de su amigo y lo siguió por el agujero del retrato.

\- Yas, dile a Lily que la espero en el gran comedor, ¿vale?- la joven asintió sin saber que hacer primero, si pegarse una buena ducha o ir a buscar a las citas de Sirius y dejarlas sin piernas ni brazos disponibles para aquel día.

…

-Tú con James, Yas con Henry…creo que hoy me quedaré a estudiar a la biblioteca.- dijo Estelle alicaída.

-Pero qué dices… ¡si estabas deseando ir a Hogsmeade!- exclamó la otra pelirroja- si quieres anulo mi cita con James- aunque por la cara que puso aquello no parecía hacerle demasiada ilusión.

-Ni de broma Lily, no soy tan malvada como para hacerte semejante atentado- sonrió la pelirroja.- además, tengo que empezar a prepararme en serio para los exámenes.

-Aún queda mucho para los exámenes…- dijo decaída Yasmine, que acababa de llegar a la habitación- no te creas que me hace demasiada ilusión ir a Hogsmeade.

-¿Por qué? Se te veía muy ilusionada con la cita con Henry- Lily terminó de secarse el pelo con un chorro de aire caliente que hizo salir de su varita.

-Es difícil de explicar…

-Sencillamente no es Sirius- dejó caer Estelle ante la atónita mirada de Yasmine.

-Pero… ¿por qué no sales con él?- preguntó Lily sin comprender- ya no está con Claudy… está disponible… y claramente interesado por ti…

-No soy el segundo plato de nadie, ¿vale?- y se echó en la cama sin la intención de seguir hablando de aquel molesto tema. Lily y Estelle se miraron sin comprender, pero decidieron no insistir dado el incendiario ánimo de su amiga.

-Bueno… sea como sea espero pasar un buen día con James.- la pelirroja sonrió extasiada al volver a recordar la noche anterior.

-Haz el favor de borrar esa sonrisa empalagosa de tu cara antes de que nos des pie a imaginarnos cosas peores…- le recomendó Yasmine de mal humor. Estelle rió.

-¿Entonces tenía o no tenía yo razón?

-Pues…- a Lily no le dio tiempo a contestar, pues Yasmine se incorporó rápidamente y con una sonrisa maliciosa la interrumpió.

-Esa no es la pregunta adecuada, Estelle- dijo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos castaños- la pregunta adecuada es: ¿cómo es James en la cama?- Estelle estalló en una sonora carcajada y Lily se volvió del color de su pelo en cuestión de segundos.

…

-¿Y bien?- Sirius le dio un fuerte golpe a James el costado, mirándolo con una sonrisa libidinosa.

-¿Y bien qué?- respondió James, aunque aquella mini sonrisa nerviosa no dejaba lugar a dudas de que el chico de gafas había entendido la pregunta de su amigo a la perfección.

\- ¡Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero! ¿Qué tal con Lily?- preguntó el moreno impaciente.

\- Mmmm…- James pareció meditar unos segundos la respuesta, hasta que finalmente y con una expresión extasiada dijo- pues… imagina tu mejor noche con la mejor chica que hayas estado… y multiplícalo por mil.

Sirius lanzó una carcajada al aire. Nunca había visto a James tan satisfecho, pero en ningún momento pudo imaginar que hubiera sido mejor que la noche que él pasó junto a Yasmine en Navidad.

…

Estelle dejó a Lily y a Yasmine en el Gran Comedor tras tomar un escueto bol de cereales y se sintió realmente inquieta al no encontrar a Remus por ningún lado en el Gran Comedor. Estaban James, Sirius y Peter, pero ni rastro del ojidorado. No se atrevía a acercarse al muchacho tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero el no verlo a su alrededor tal y como estaba acostumbrada últimamente la hacía sentirse extrañamente sola y abandonada. Caminó desanimada por los pasillos del castillo a contracorriente del resto de alumnos, que bajaban sonrientes a pasar un día fuera de los dominios del colegio. Por fin llegó a su destino: la biblioteca. No es que la entusiasmara la idea de tirarse todo un sábado metida allí, pero pensaba que esconderse en una de las mesas perdidas entre las estanterías la ayudarían a poner en orden sus ideas. Paso por delante de la señora Pince, que le dedicó una mirada llena de desconfianza y censura. Recordaba a aquella alocada joven, siempre tenía que lanzarle sus más hirientes y desgarradores "¡Shhhh!" para conseguir que cesaran sus insidiosos murmullos. Por fortuna esta vez no iba acompañada por sus amigas, así que volvió la cabeza al libro de devoluciones y empezó a escribir una carta ofendida a un alumno que se había retrasado un día en la devolución de un manual de vuelo.

Estelle notó la fría mirada de la bibliotecaria fija en su nuca, pero no se volvió. La biblioteca estaba desierta, ni siquiera los alumnos de primero o segundo, que tenían vetada la salida a Hogsmeade, se animaban a estudiar aquella mañana. La pelirroja sobrepasó las primeras mesas intentando ocultarse lo máximo posible de la estricta bibliotecaria, lo que no se esperaba ni mucho menos es que en su búsqueda de un poco de soledad, pudiera encontrarse de frente a su lobito favorito devorando con ferviente ansiedad la boca de una extasiada y muy rubia muchacha en una de las mesas ocultas de la vista de la señora Pince. Se cubrió la boca con la mano para ahogar un grito de sorpresa, y pudo jurar que Remus la miró durante unos instantes fijamente a los ojos, pero como no hizo ademán de apartarse de su conquista, Estelle no tuvo más remedio que dar media vuelta rauda y veloz y desaparecer de la biblioteca, ante la mirada de incomprensión y ofensa de la señora Pince, que no podía imaginarse por qué alguien tendría motivos para abandonar su sagrado templo a tal velocidad.

…

Yasmine lanzó una apesadumbrada mirada a Henry. Después de la noche anterior, las ganas de pasar el día junto al muchacho y sus miles de propuestas de amor eterno le parecían más difíciles de soportar que nunca. Así que le echó valor y dándole un amistoso beso de despedida a Lily se encaminó a la mesa del Ravenclaw, que desayunaba cerca de Claudy White.

-Hola, Henry- saludó la chica sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Claudy clavada en su rostro.

-Yas…- el muchacho sonrió con honestidad, se alegraba de verla.- ¿preparada para un día de relax?

-Verás… yo…- Yasmine cerró los ojos y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Sabía lo mucho que le iba a doler a Henry, pero aquel día todo le parecía superior a sus fuerzas- no me encuentro demasiado bien.- dijo finalmente.

-¡Oh!- exclamó el muchacho a la vez que la sonrisa se le congelaba en el rostro- entiendo…

-No es por ti, Henry… es por mí… hoy no es mi mejor día- añadió Yasmine mirándolo arrepentida.

-Oh, bueno, no te preocupes- dijo pensando en la habitación de las Tres Escobas que tenía pensado alquilar para pasar la mañana charlando con tranquilidad y sin pasar frío.

-Creo que necesito descansar, eso es todo- aseguró la joven- ¿me perdonarás?- dijo sonriendo de la forma más adorable que pudo. Henry sonrió ante el intento de disculpa de la muchacha, le hacía mucha gracia aquella mueca preocupada y pícara a la vez que utilizaba Yasmine en esos momentos incómodos.

-Me debes una comida- le dijo el chico señalándola con un dedo supuestamente amenazador.

-La tendrás- sonrió la chica. Se acercó al joven y le dio un suave y fugaz beso en la mejilla- gracias por entenderlo- le susurró al oído. Henry vocalizó un de nada silencioso mientras la chica se alejaba cabizbaja. Fue entonces cuando un carraspeo lo sacó de su ensoñación. Era Claudy.

-¿Henry? ¿Y qué tenías planeado hacer hoy?- le preguntó con la sonrisa más dulce y acaramelada que pudo conseguir.

…

Sirius vio a Yasmine salir con rapidez del gran comedor. No tenía muy buena cara. La había visto cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Henry, tal vez concretando verse en unos minutos en la entrada, pero él tenía que tener unas palabritas con ella antes de invitar a las gemelas Patrow a pasar el día con él en Hogsmeade. Se despidió rápidamente de James, Lily y Peter y salió corriendo detrás de la morena. No vio la mirada de frustración de Henry al verle seguir a Yasmine.

"Sirius, cómo no. No sé cómo competir contra eso" dijo el ravenclaw en su interior. Después se dedicó a desayunar su tostada mientras accedía vagamente y sin ni siquiera prestar mucha atención a la propuesta de la mejor amiga de su prima a pasar el día con él en Hogsmeade.

-¡Ey!- Sirius alcanzó a Yasmine justo y cuando la chica había cruzado el umbral del gran portón de la entrada. La agarró de un brazo y la obligó a girarse y mirarle a la cara.

\- Sirius por favor… hoy no- a la chica se le humedecieron los ojos al ver al chico de ojos grises mirándola desafiante.

-No, esta vez no. Vamos a hablar seriamente antes de que te largues con tu querido amiguito- dijo tajante.

\- Pero…

-Nada de peros- la arrastró con cierto cuidado pero con cotundencia hacia uno de los jardines de Hogwarts. Concretamente uno que tenía una fuente con una gárgola muy fea que escupía un chorro de agua congelada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el chico con brusquedad.

-¿Cómo?- Yasmine estaba confundida. Además intuía que aquel día acabaría peor de lo que estaba empezando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? Joder- Sirius hizo una mueca de rabia contenida y se mesó el cabello para calmarse- en Noche Buena cenas conmigo, pasamos la noche más maravillosa del mundo (vio como la muchacha se sonrojaba levemente) y al día siguiente te largas. Apareces al día siguiente desmayada en un acantilado sin dar una explicación clara de por qué- alzó un dedo enumerando el primer hecho- no me llamas hasta que por casualidad nos vemos en la fiesta de fin de año de James, y después decides comportarte como si fueras la mejor amiga que he tenido nunca- de nuevo otro dedo enumeró ese detalle. -Anoche me besas como si te fuera la vida en ello, joder- la rabia volvió a su rostro, pero un tercer dedo implacable se alzó junto a los otros dos- y ahora me dices que te vas con Henry a Hogsmeade, cuando estoy deseando locamente que pasemos el día haciendo el amor en una habitación de cualquier taberna de los alrededores… - un cuarto dedo hizo compañía a sus hermanos, pero desaparecieron más rápida y dolorosamente de lo que habían llegado.

Yasmine tenía la cabeza agachada de forma que Sirius no podía ver su mueca de tristeza. Ella no lo había buscado, pero tal y como lo había expuesto el merodeador, parecía sin lugar a dudas que ella estaba jugando con él. Solo le quedaba una opción. Una opción más dolorosa que cualquier otra que hubiera podido plantear, y sin embargo, la única opción que parecía poner solución a tal problema. Si Sirius quería estar con ella porque de verdad la quería… el único remedio que le quedaba era que la odiara tanto que no quisiera ni acercarse a ella.

-Tienes razón, Sirius- alzó la cabeza y ahora su rostro mostraba un semblante frío y una sonrisa mezquina- tienes razón- dijo lentamente.

-¿Razón en qué?- aunque se hiciera una idea, necesitaba oírlo con sus propios oídos.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero!- gritó la muchacha al frío aire invernal- siempre has jugado con todas las mujeres, Sirius, siempre las has manejado, embaucado, llevado a tu terreno para luego dejarlas tiradas como una colilla usada- escupió la chica sintiendo como su corazón se hacía girones. Sintió en su piel los exaltados movimientos de la culebra chivata ante tal acto de maldad y se odió por ello, pero no le quedaba otro remedio- lo hiciste conmigo…- añadió lanzando una mirada tan llena de rencor como pudo.- el año pasado… me hiciste creer que estabas interesado en mí… hiciste que pudiera siquiera sorprenderme por ser alguien en quien pudieras fijarte y… ¡zas!... con mi mejor amiga- Sirius la miró sorprendido… ¿así que eso era por lo que Yasmine lo había odiado tanto desde el verano pasado? Ni siquiera él recordaba qué había ocurrido la noche aquella. Solo recordaba que había amanecido semi-desnudo y junto a Anäis (ella más desnuda que él) y que al día siguiente ella había querido decirle algo importante y se había encontrado con aquella escena, que no dio pie a ser explicada por él mismo. La morena fue implacable.- ¡A qué duele que te paguen con la misma moneda!- exclamó la chica blanca como la nieve.- no te quiero, no siento nada por ti. He jugado contigo y con esos sentimientos patéticos que tienes. Me he aprovechado de ti, vengando de paso a todas aquellas que quedaron rotas por tus infidelidades y mentiras. Y se acabó.- Sirius no sabía que decir. Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras. Es más, había conseguido sentirse mínimamente avergonzado por aquella chica de largos cabellos castaños y mirada intensa, y aquello era nuevo para él. Sintió como su ego sufría un fuerte pinchazo molesto.

-¿Se acabó?- preguntó con la boca seca.

\- Me he cansado de jugar. No quiero seguir viéndote. No quiero seguir teniendo nada que ver contigo. He terminado mi misión. Ya no siento ganas de vengarme de ti, solo quiero que me dejes en paz. Que no me hables, que no me mires, quiero que dejes de existir para mí. No quiero ser tu amiga… ni tu enemiga… ya puedes desenamorarte de mí- el estado de shock en el que Sirius se encontraba impidió que notara la nota de tristeza y agonía que impregnaban cada una de las palabras de su última frase. Tan solo la vio lanzar una última mirada desesperada, suspirar con trabajo y darse la vuelta… la vio alejarse rápidamente, con su larga melena moviéndose al mismo son que sus bonitas caderas vestidas en aquellos pantalones vaqueros… y más que rabia, sintió tristeza… sintió que en realidad se había enamorado de alguien que no existía… la Yasmine Ailahn Roberts que él había creído conocer… estaba completamente muerta, fría y agonizante a sus pies.

\- ¡Ni siquiera me había enamorado de ti!- gritó con toda su fuerza, a sabiendas de la gran mentira que era realmente aquella frase, y con un fuerte puñetazo de ira, rompió una de las alas de piedra dejando a la gárgola tan dolorosamente herida como su propio corazón.

…

-Te quiero…- Lily apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de James, que sonrió ante el suspiro de Lily. La joven ni siquiera prestó atención de las decenas de miradas asesinas que las admiradoras del chico le lanzaban por osarse a abusar del gran James Potter en público de esa manera… sin embargo, tendrían que empezar a acostumbrarse, porque al rato todas suspiraban resignadas al ver al guapo merodeador besando los labios de su novia como si fueran el más idílico fruto que jamás había probado.

-Y yo a ti…- susurró James mientras Lily se deshacía de placer.

-¿Por qué demonios lo haces todo tan bien?- le preguntó más al aire que a su novio. James sonrió alagado.

-Soy James Potter- dijo con suficiencia.

-Creído…- le regañó Lily dando un suave manotazo al brazo de su chico. Sin embargo rió divertida y volvió a apoyarse en él.- ¿dónde vamos a ir?

-Es una sorpresa- James sonrió viendo la cara de curiosidad de Lily, pero antes de que la pelirroja pudiera preguntar de qué se trataba, le selló los labios con un beso.

…

\- ¡Joder!- gritó Yasmine mientras casi corría por las nevadas colinas de Hogwarts. Sirius la odiaría en esos momentos… no se había imaginado cuanto le iba a doler aquello hasta ese preciso instante. No pudo evitar que lágrimas de rabia, desazón y tristeza bañaran sus mejillas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo con nadie… ella estaba sentenciada a muerte, y lo que debía evitar en aquellos momentos era arrastrar a alguien más tras ella. Pero necesitaba desahogarse, gritar, decirle al mundo lo injusto que era, decirle a alguien que acababa de romper su corazón y el de Sirius en miles de pedacitos irreparables… que su camino hacia el final había empezado… y no había vuelta atrás: necesitaba a Ada.

…

\- ¿Sirius?- una voz conocida sobresaltó al chico de ojos grises, que se había sentado en la fuente haciendo compañía a la solitaria gárgola herida. Alzó los ojos para encontrarse de frente con Anäis, que lo miraba sonriendo pero con cuidado al comprobar el estado de ánimo del chico- ¿qué te ocurre?

El merodeador agachó la cabeza y sonrió tristemente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así. Traicionado, herido… Yasmine lo había hecho sentirse tal y como hacía mucho tiempo su madre lo hizo sentir. Había perdido a dos mujeres importantes de su vida… y solo porque ellas mismas lo habían echado a patadas de la suya.

-Cosas de la vida…- dijo sin especificar.

-Entiendo- Anäis se sentó a su lado, viendo que el joven no estaba enfadado, tan solo bastante melancólico, pero ella sabía por qué.- es por Yasmine, ¿no es así?

-¿Qué?... ¡No!... ¿Cómo lo has…?- Sirius la miró asombrado.

-Porque la he visto salir corriendo de aquí como alma que llevaba el diablo y con cara de pocos amigos- interrumpió la joven antes de que él terminara de hacer la pregunta.- No tienes por qué contármelo pero… ¿estás bien?

-Yo… no lo sé… tal vez… tal vez si… tal vez si necesite contárselo a alguien- Sirius miró a la joven esperanzado, y ella le sonrió. No quería molestar a James, que estaría disfrutando de su reciente felicidad, ni tampoco a Remus, que estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que él… necesitaba justo a la persona que le sonreía abiertamente en esos momentos… y se olvidó por completo de las gemelas Patrow.

…

Estelle casi corría apresurada por un pasillo no muy lejano de la biblioteca cuando alguien la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la paró en seco.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy, nena?- le preguntó Adrien con los ojos verdes entornados amistosamente.

-Seguro que algo más interesante que verte a ti, Adrien-contestó la pelirroja con sequedad.

\- Vamos… ¿no estarás cabreada conmigo? Pensé que éramos amigos- dijo el chico aflojando la presión del brazo de la chica.

-¿Amigos? ¿Y dónde está Lauren que no la llevas colgada del brazo?

-Lo mismo podría decirte yo de Lupin- replicó el joven.- Lauren no significa nada para mí.

\- Entonces creo que estamos empatadas, Adrien.

\- Vamos… no seas así. ¿No te apetece dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade conmigo? Hace día demasiado bueno como para quedarse encerrado en Hogwarts.- Estelle miró por encima del hombro de Adrien. Remus apareció a su vista con la chica rubia colgada del brazo y mirándolo tontamente. Sin embargo, Remus solo tenía ojos para la escena que estaba contemplando. Adrien hablando con Estelle. Unos ojos que no auguraban nada bueno, tan solo mostraban una agresividad algo sobrehumana que a la pelirroja le recordó vivamente la noche de luna llena… de hecho, quedaba muy poco para la luna llena de aquel mes, y Estelle se preguntó si aquello guardaría alguna relación.

-¿Sabes qué? Que creo que sí, que me apetece dar una vuelta contigo por Hogsmeade- dijo alzando un poco el tono de voz. Sabía que Remus la habría oído igual aunque lo hubiera dicho más bajo, pero quería asegurarse. Vio a Adrien sonreír satisfecho, pero la mueca de disgusto de Remus quedó aún más patente que aquello.

-¿A qué esperamos?- el joven la cogió de la cintura con poco romanticismo y la condujo hacía los escalones del vestíbulo. Estelle le lanzó una mirada desafiante a Remus. Sabía que ella tenía la culpa, pero la venganza y los celos aplacaron por momentos esa sensación… él no debería haber estado con otra por muy enfadado que estuviera con ella.

…

-¿Pero a dónde diablos va Estelle con ese?- escupió James al salir del Gran Comedor cogido de la mano de Lily- la pelirroja observó la extraña escena con la boca abierta.- ¿está loca?

\- Mmmm, creo que alguien tiene algo que ver- Lily señaló con la cabeza a Remus y su cita. El chico miraba como un autómata a Adrien y a Estelle, y parecía que se daba bastante prisa para no perderles el rastro- y también creo que alguien no le dejará hacer ninguna locura a Estelle.

-¿Pero por qué hace eso? ¡Ese tío es un capullo!

-Estelle es así, James… y a veces se hacen muchas locuras por amor- le dijo sonriéndole con cariño- pero no te preocupes, está bien vigilada… ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó con el tono de voz más normal que pudo conseguir. Sin embargo, no engañó a James.

\- He dicho que es una sorpresa, pelirroja tramposa- y con un suspiró de frustración de Lily, la pareja siguió al resto de alumnos que se dirigían a pasar un agradable día en Hogsmeade.

…

\- ¡Ada!- gritó Yasmine aporreando la puerta de la cabaña de la anciana- ¡ábreme Ada!- gritó sollozando. Sin embargo se quedó muda de asombro cuando oyó un par de voces hablando en el interior de la cabaña que tras oír sus golpes se quedaron en el más absoluto silencio. Se sonrojó al instante siendo consciente de que fuera quien fuera la había oído gritar y aporrear la puerta como una loca poseída. Escuchó los inconfundibles y saltarines pasos de la profesora dirigirse a la puerta y la vio aparecer tras ella blanca como la cera.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, muchacha?- preguntó entre preocupada y severa.

\- Yo… - miró al interior de la casa y pudo percibir una figura sentada en uno de los mullidos sofás de Ada.- te he interrumpido… volveré más tarde- dijo la chica dándose la vuelta inmediatamente.

\- Oh, creo que no- susurró la anciana cogiendo a la muchacha y mirándola fijamente- sea lo que sea lo que te pasa, me lo contarás más tarde, ahora creo que me debes un favor… por lo de los hipogrifos y tal- dijo la mujer alzando la varita y limpiando con un rápido gesto la cara de la chica. – Ahora intenta controlarte, voy a presentarte a alguien.- a Yasmine no le dio tiempo a rechistar, se vio arrastrada por su peculiar amiga dentro de la cabaña y al fin pudo ver al misterioso acompañante.

-Hola.

-Ho-hola.

\- Joseph Jonathan Crowl, está es Yasmine Ailahn Roberts. Yasmine, Joseph.

\- Pero llámame Joe, con Margarite no lo he conseguido, espero que tú sí lo hagas.- era un joven alto y delgado, con una nariz puntiaguda y unas gafas redondas que no tenían montura. Tenía el pelo negro brillante y corto, pudiéndose adivinar unos cuantos rizos en la nuca y un bonito y ondulado flequillo. Yasmine sonrió al joven con los ojos entrecerrados, pues una extraña sensación había recorrido su abdomen al mirarlo a los ojos directamente. Unos ojos castaños, limpios y francos.

\- ¿Hola?- Ada chascó los dedos y ambos sonrieron a la vez.- Joseph es mi nuevo becario- dijo la profesora.- ha venido a echarme una mano hasta final de curso- informó la mujer con energía.- y estoy segura de que está deseando ir a dar una vuelta por Hogsmeade- añadió intencionadamente.

\- Yo… la verdad es que me encantaría, pero no quiero entretenerla, seguro que ella tiene otras cosas que hacer… u otras personas a las que acompañar…- dijo Joe con suavidad.

\- Será un placer acompañarte, te pondré al día de Hogwarts.- Yasmine estaba intrigada, había algo en aquel desconocido que le había llamado la atención desde el principio, y quería saber más cosas acerca de él.

-Perfecto, entonces idos, tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer hoy…- y casi a empujones los echó a ambos de su casa. Ella sabía reconocer cuando dos personas se gustaban a primera vista… y estaba segura de que Yasmine necesitaba algo con lo que entretenerse dado el estado de ánimo con el que la había recibido.

…

-Hemos pasado las Tres Escobas, Honeydukes-dijo con cierto fastidio Lily- la Casa de los Gritos y el salón de té de Madame Pudipié- añadió esta vez con alivio.- ¿Dónde demonios me llevas?

-¿Acaso me crees con tan mal gusto para llevarte a tomar té?-preguntó James casi riendo, además ya estamos llegando.

-¿Ah sí? ¿A dónde? Porque yo solo veo una taberna vieja, casas abandonadas y el bosque.

\- Entonces ya sabes a donde vamos- repuso James sonriendo.

-¿Al bosque?- preguntó Lily extrañada. James negó con la cabeza.

-¿Has comprado una casa abandonada?- dijo aún más extrañada.

-¿Por qué te vas a lo más difícil?- rió James.

-¿Vamos a esa taberna vieja?- preguntó Lily alucinando a todo color y parándose en seco en mitad de la calle.

-No es más lo que se demuestra por fuera… que lo que verdaderamente hay dentro- dijo James enigmáticamente terminando de arrastrarla al interior la taberna "Cabeza de Puerco".

…

Tras un largo y aburrido camino a Hogsmeade, y ya en las Tres Escobas, Estelle se dedicaba a jugar con el borde de su jarra de cerveza de mantequilla mientras Adrien hablaba sin parar del próximo partido de quidditch y de lo muy seguro que estaba de que iban a ganar la copa ese año. Estelle asentía de vez en cuando y decía alguna frase que ni ella llegaba muy bien a entender mientras echaba miraditas de reojo a la mesa en la que Remus estaba con su cita. El licántropo le lanzaba fugaces miradas de advertencia mientras de vez en cuando se dedicaba a prestarle un poco de atención a su rubia pareja, y en esos momentos el nivel de celos que la gryffindor sentía ascendía hasta llegar a niveles bastante peligrosos. Fue entonces cuando Sirius entró al bar charlando animadamente con Anäis, ante lo cual Estelle, Remus y unas cuantas chicas que se desvivían por el merodeador miraron extrañados a la pareja, y al poco de pedir un par de cervezas de mantequilla estos dos y sentarse en la barra llegó Yasmine acompañada de un joven alto y muy guapo charlando sin parar de reír. Nadie supo muy bien hacia quien fue dirigida la mirada asesina de Sirius, si hacia Yasmine o hacia su acompañante, pero la joven, al ver a Sirius con Anäis, se quedó tan blanca como la cera. Después, como si nada hubiera pasado, se dirigió junto al joven desconocido a la otra punta del bar, bien lejos de Sirius y sus miradas llenas de ira. Tras este breve lapsus de tiempo, el bar pareció volver a la normalidad, pero tanto Estelle como Remus seguían tan perplejos y asombrados que por un momento se olvidaron de sus acompañantes, lanzándose miradas de incertidumbre.

-¡Ey, Moony!- exclamó Sirius al ver a su amigo- no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo haciéndole un gesto a Anäis para que los acompañara.- no te importa que nos sentemos, ¿no?- preguntó lanzándole una seductora mirada a la rubia amiga de Remus, que se sonrojó momentáneamente.

-No, claro, pero… ¿te importa echarte un poco para allá? Perfecto- Sirius obedeció a su amigo, que volvió a tener contacto visual directo con la mesa de Estelle. El merodeador de ojos grises se giró siguiendo la mirada de su amigo hasta que dio con la pelirroja y el hufflepuff.

-¿Pero qué hace Estelle con ese cretino?- preguntó Sirius pasmado.

\- ¿Y qué hace Yasmine con ese tipo?- preguntó Anäis a Remus, que se encogió de hombros.

\- Creí que estaría con Henry- murmuró Sirius recordando la conversación de esa mañana.

\- Henry ha salido con Claudy- dijo la cita de Remus saliendo un momento de su constante ensoñamiento.

-¡¿Qué?!- a Sirius le sorprendió más que nadie quisiera pasar un día con la ravenclaw más que qué Henry estuviera con su ex en lugar de con Yasmine.

\- Los vi salir juntos de Hogwarts esta mañana- y tras añadir eso, volvió a mirar embobada a Remus.

\- Esto es de locos, solo faltaría que Hagrid hiciera un trío con Sprout y Millow- dijo el licántropo. De hecho, en aquel mismo instante, entraron en las Tres Escobas charlando animadamente Hagrid acompañado de la profesora de Herbología y de Ada.

-Aiiish, pero que listo eres- añadió la joven embelesada, y esa vez fue la última que se metió en la conversación.

…

\- James…- Lily habría esperado cualquier cosa menos esa. Habían atravesado una sola y sucia habitación tan mugrienta como una olla llena de grasa sin fregar durante mucho tiempo. El olor del ambiente era rancio y la iluminación lúgubre. Y estaba segura de que las voces y cuchicheos que los habían seguido durante su corto recorrido procedían de personas precisamente no recomendables, aunque no había podido comprobarlo dado que James le había obligado a taparse los ojos con un pañuelo de seda rojo. Después la había conducido por unas escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación que James se aseguró de cerrar adecuadamente. Por lo menos allí no olía tan mal, es más, era un olor ciertamente agradable, sin embargo, el resto de sensaciones habían sido tan negativas que Lily aún no había percibido el cambio en el ambiente-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?- dijo casi a punto de echarse a llorar desanimada.

\- Creo que ya es hora de quitarte esto- James se situó detrás de la pelirroja y le quitó el pañuelo con suavidad. Lily no pudo más que reprimir un grito de sorpresa ahogado.

\- ¡Jamees!- exclamó maravillada. Y es que si alguien le hubiera dicho que aquella habitación pertenecía a una taberna vieja y mugrienta jamás se lo habría creído. Estaba alumbrada tenuemente por diminutas esferas doradas que brillaban a su alrededor como luciérnagas, y olía… a rosas, a jazmín, a vainilla… una mezcla de deliciosos olores dulces que penetraron en su interior despejándola y haciendo que se sintiera repentinamente reconfortada. No había cama, en el centro de la habitación había una gruesa alfombra de pelo cubierta con una bonita sabana de seda y llena de cojines suaves y brillantes. Había dos copas de champán y una botella de hidromiel situadas a un extremo del improvisado lecho… todo parecía tan perfecto, que Lily no podía creerse que James hubiera preparado todo aquello en una sola mañana. Lo miró boquiabierta sin saber que decir.

\- Me hice amigo del tabernero hará un par de años- confesó James frotándose la nuca.

\- Pero esto… esto es… perdona por haber dudado de ti, James…- Lily se acercó al chico y lo abrazó, sintiéndose muy culpable.

\- Shhh, ahora esto sobra- le dijo el chico con dulzura. Cogió la barbilla de la joven y alzó su rostro hasta encontrar sus labios, fundiéndose en un tierno, lento y dulce beso. Lily rodeó el cuello del chico entrelazando sus dedos entre mechones de pelo negro y rebelde. Mientras, una mano de James desabrochaba la capa de ella y ella hacía lo mismo con él. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos acabaron echados sobre el mullido lecho, completamente desnudos, entrelazando sus cuerpos llenos de deseo y pasión, un deseo y una pasión guardados demasiado tiempo en una cajita de música recién desempolvada.

…

\- Creo que nunca me he encontrado en una situación tan incómoda- le confesó Yasmine a Joe mientras observaba las extrañas parejas que se habían formado entre sus amigos.

\- ¿Lo dices por ese chico alto de pelo negro, no es así?- Joe señaló con un discreto gesto de cabeza hacia el lugar que ocupaba Sirius- esa mirada que nos ha echado al entrar no ha dejado lugar a dudas- añadió dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla. Yasmine no contestó, pero se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza- ¡vamos! ¡No te pongas así! Es normal que tengas tantos admiradores- dijo el joven becario con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué?- Yasmine lo miró sorprendida.

\- Porque eres la chica más guapa que me he encontrado en mucho tiempo- dijo mirándola fijamente, de la misma manera que lo había hecho en la cabaña de Ada.- y no te lo digo por decir, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

\- Estás loco…- murmuró Yasmine.

\- Sí, creo que me estoy volviendo un poco loco.

-¿Por qué?

\- No sé porque me pasa esto, en realidad, creo que nunca me había pasado, pero nunca había conocido a alguien tan poco y había tenido tantas ganas de besarla como a ti.

\- Estoy segura de que le dices eso a todas las chicas- dijo Yasmine volviendo a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, pero lanzando una breve y arrepentida mirada a Sirius.

\- Te puedo asegurar que no- dijo Joe acercándose un poco más a ella. Yasmine sabía que no iba a suceder, que aunque en el fondo deseaba que Sirius se levantara y se impusiera, aquello había acabado. Ella misma había matado todo lo que hubiera podido haber entre ellos, lo había roto en miles de pedazos y ahora tenía que aguantarse. Era por su bien, por el bien de la gente a la que quería, y no iba a ser tan egoísta de hacérselo pasar aún peor al merodeador dejándose besar por aquel desconocido en público. Vio a Estelle levantarse de la mesa y pensó que tal vez le convendría estar acompañada antes de que pudiera dejarse llevar por Joe y aquel extraño e inexplicable arrebato.

\- ¿Qué te parece si damos una vuelta, y así te presento a una amiga?- dijo apurando la cerveza de su jarra.

\- Perfecto- Joe dejó su jarra ya vacía sobre la mesa sin dejar de sonreír y de mirar a Yasmine, que ya se había levantado. Ambos pasaron junto a la mesa en la que estaban los dos merodeadores con sus respectivas compañeras, Yasmine lanzó un fugaz "hola" general y luego salió rápidamente del bar seguida de cerca por Joe, que miró inquisitivamente a Sirius, descubriendo en el merodeador la misma mirada llena de rabia que había visto antes. Se encogió de hombros y salió al exterior, donde notaron de lleno el frío aire invernal. Entonces Yasmine se paró en seco. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Una veintena, o quizás más, de encapuchados vestidos de negro llegaban de todas las calles por doquier, lanzando maldiciones sin cesar a todo lo que se movía a su alrededor. Venían del bosque y salían de detrás de las casas y calles, rodeándolos, acechándolos.

-¡Socorro!- Yasmine oyó la voz de Estelle rasgando el aire y luego una fuerte explosión. La calle se llenó de humo y la gente empezó a salir a tropel de las Tres Escobas, mientras los que ya estaban fuera corrían para refugiarse en las casas y tiendas que les pillaban más cerca. La gryffindor tardó décimas de segundo en reaccionar, pero corrió al encuentro de la pelirroja seguida de Joe mientras veía como el cretino de Adrien salía corriendo abandonando a su amiga. Estelle estaba de rodillas en mitad del humo, mientras un encapuchado blandía la varita amenazadoramente y ella se defendía como podía.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritaron Joe y Yasmine a la vez. La fuerza del conjuro doble hizo que el mortífago se tambaleara hacia atrás y la varita saliera disparada de sus manos rápidamente.

\- ¡Estelle!- Remus apareció al lado de ellos y corrió hacia la pelirroja, alzándola en volandas, pero un rayo rojizo atravesó el humo y fue a parar a su espalda, ya que el licántropo tuvo los suficientes reflejos para proteger a tiempo a Estelle con su cuerpo. Decenas de diminutas gotitas de sangre volaron por los aires.

-¡Remus!- gritó Yasmine corriendo hacia el muchacho, que se ladeó unos segundos pero recuperó rápidamente la compostura.

\- Es superficial, estoy bien, ¡corre!- dijo mientras otra explosión retumbaba en la calle y un trozo de muro se desprendía a escasos centímetros de ellos. Sirius apareció ante Yasmine lo suficientemente rápido como para darle un brusco y nada delicado empujón que la salvó por unos segundos de morir aplastada por un enorme trozo de pared. Mientras, Anäis se defendía como podía de un mortífago que lanzaba enormes llamaradas de fuego por la varita.

-¡Aguamenti!- gritaba con energía mientras sus chorros de agua extinguían el fuego de su enemigo. Sirius no tardó en unirse a la pelea para ayudar a la ravenclaw y pronto el mortífago acabó estrellado contra los cristales de una tienda de túnicas de segunda mano.

…

-¡Cofringo!

\- ¡Joder! ¡Qué coño ha sido…!- pero a James no le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar, pues el ruido de una explosión descomunal acalló sus palabras.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Lily se incorporó asustada mientras James se asomaba a la ventana y ahogaba una maldición.

-¡Vístete, Lily, nos vamos!- gritó poniéndose los vaqueros y la camisa a la velocidad de la luz.

-¿Pero qué está pasando James?- Lily intentaba echar un vistazo por la ventana a la misma vez que se ponía las medias y la minifalda, pero James la había cerrado y estaba terminando de abrocharse la capa y le metía prisa.- dímelo por favor.

-Ahora lo verás con tus propios ojos, pero ten cuidado. – Lily terminó de vestirse como pudo y James la cogió con fuerza de la mano y dándole un fugaz beso la arrastró fuera de la habitación. Atravesaron la taberna, que se había quedado inusualmente desierta, y salieron a las calles de Hogsmeade.

-¡Son mortífagos!- gritó Lily asustada, pero preparando la varita.

-¿Puedes crear un hechizo de protección a nuestro alrededor? Tenemos que llegar pronto a las Tres Escobas.

\- ¿Las Tres Escobas?

\- Allí es donde siempre se reúnen todos los alumnos de Hogwarts siempre Lily, ¡corre!

…

Un mortífago lanzó una silenciosa maldición a una alumna que corría despavorida en mitad de todo el barullo. La chica quedó repentinamente inmóvil y empezó a hacer aspavientos.

-¡Se está ahogando!- gritó Sirius. Sin embargo un rayo azul pasó rozándole una pierna y tuvo que volver a la lucha con su contrincante.

-¡Anapneo!- gritó Yasmine tras abatir al mortífago con el que peleaba con un potente desmaius. – ¡tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Remus peleaba junto a Estelle, que se había despejado y junto a su cita rubia, que parecía tener más manejo de varita de la que nadie hubiera podido esperar, sin embargo, no parecía ser suficiente. Los mortífagos parecían salir de todas las esquinas y sus ataques eran cada vez más crueles.

-¿Dónde está Dumbledore?- preguntó atacada Anäis.

\- ¡Tal vez no esté en Hogwarts!- gritó James llegado con Lily a la zona y derribando al mortífago que acosaba a la ravenclaw.

\- ¡Remus! ¡Estás sangrando!- gritó Lily viendo el jersey del chico empapado en sangre en la zona de la espalda.

-Estoy bien, es un rasguño de nada. Pero tenemos que irnos ya, o pronto no podremos seguir aguantando.

-¡Ah!- en ese momento, un hechizo golpeó a la cita del licántropo por detrás, y calló inmediatamente al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Mierda! ¡Desmaius!- gritó el merodeador de ojos dorados fallando por poco al intentar aturdir al agresor.

-¡Tenemos que irnos James! – gritó Lily aterrorizada corriendo ayudar a su novio, que estaba siendo rodeado por tres mortífagos.

-¡Oppugno!- gritó un mortífago a las espaldas de Yasmine. Un enorme bloque de piedra desprendido de una de las paredes en una de las explosiones atravesó el aire con tal velocidad que a no ser porque Joe saltó sobre la muchacha al verlo a tiempo la hubiera aplastado sin lugar a dudas. El joven becario quedó sobre Yasmine, abrazados, y con los rostros a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-Joe…

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el joven.

-Sí… yo…

-¡Lily!- gritó James. Todos pudieron contemplar al mismo tiempo como la pelirroja era lanzada por un potente hechizo sobre la cristalera de las Tres Escobas, atravesándola con violencia y cayendo en el interior del establecimiento y golpeándose contra las mesas y las sillas. En ese mismo momento, alguien gritó la palabra: Morsmordre, y una calavera que desprendía un brillo verdoso los iluminó por encima de sus cabezas. Sin embargo, nadie prestó demasiada atención a aquel nuevo acontecimiento, pues todos corrieron hacia el bar para comprobar que Lily estaba sana… y a salvo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: La lucha ha comenzado

Estelle temblaba llorosa mientras miraba por la ventana, que les ofrecía a través de sus cristales la visión de una noche más oscura de lo normal. Remus permanecía cerca ella, sufriendo por dentro cada sollozo de la chica como si fuese suyo propio.

Hacía más de dos horas que la enfermera Pomfrey se había encerrado con una inconsciente Lily, un alterado Dumbledore y una cabreada y preocupada profesora McGonagall la enfermería, sellando sus puertas antes de que James pudiera abalanzarse sobre ellos para acompañar a la pelirroja.

El no tener noticias le estaba consumiendo los nervios, de modo que el joven de gafas desaparecía del pasillo en el que esperaban para volver a aparecer allí a los cinco minutos y seguir dando vueltas como una fiera enjaulada.

Sirius estaba apoyado en la pared, con la mirada funesta y gacha. La actitud de James lo ponía aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, y no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos detener a su amigo en su frenético paseo, pero si a cierta castaña que tampoco paraba de caminar dando vueltas sobre sí misma y con el corazón en un puño.

-¡Roberts! Deja de hacer eso o te saco del pasillo a rastras…- siseó con el recuerdo de la joven acompañada por el chico alto de gafas aún latiendo con ira en su sien. La interrupción de aquel silencio en la espera hizo que todos los allí presentes levantaran la cabeza en un movimiento automático, y que la nombrada joven cesara su paseo obsesivo. Miró a Sirius dolida, y antes de que el joven pudiera agregar nada más salió a paso rápido por el mismo sitio por el que James acababa de aparecer de nuevo. El joven de ojos marrones y revuelto miró extrañado la escena, pero pronto volvió a fijar su atención en la puerta de la enfermería.

-Por favor, por favor… que salgan ya…- imploró mientras se acercaba a ella y apoyaba la cabeza sobre su superficie.

…

Lily abrió los ojos. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. "Hasta las raíces del pelo" pensó, sin poder evitar sonreír ante aquella expresión exagerada tan propia de Yasmine. Sin embargo, hasta sonreír dolió de modo que tuvo que dejar de hacerlo. Intentó concentrarse, pensó en lo que James le había dicho una vez. Que el dolor, el frío, el calor, el picor, son sensaciones exageradas por la mente para proteger el cuerpo de los daños externos, de modo que se dispuso a relajarse lo suficiente como para dejar de pensar en el dolor penetrante que la invadía por completo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta realmente de que no había abierto los ojos. O al menos no en el mundo real, en Hogwarts. Todo su alrededor era de color blanco. Del cielo blanco-grisáceo caían una serie de copos de nieve que no estaban fríos, eran como algodón y se posaban en el suelo, también blanco, en un gracioso vaivén.

-¿Dónde…?- su voz sonaba extraña, como si hubiera eco en aquel extraño lugar. Escuchó una risa musical, alegre, y al incorporarse se dio cuenta de que de repente todo había dejado de dolerle, es más, se sentía ligera, liviana, como uno de los copos que caían a su alrededor. Aguzó la vista y observó como una figura lejana se acercaba a ella a paso lento y rítmico, pausado. Solo cuando estuvo muy cerca pudo observar que una mujer alta, de cabellos de un color rojo oscuro y unos ojos azul claro, profundos, hipnóticos. Lily no sintió miedo, pero si un gran respeto hacia la mujer que tenía delante suya, como si supiera que sus conocimientos y habilidades estaban muy por encima a los de ella.

-Te has dado un buen golpe, Lilian- dijo con un matiz cariñoso y burlón.

-Ha sido todo muy rápido- respondió la joven sin saber si confiar en ella o no.- ¿quién eres?- la mujer sonrió enigmáticamente, pero no respondió a su pregunta.

-Estoy aquí para que resolvamos ciertas incógnitas, pero no es esa la pregunta a la que debes encontrar respuesta, querida.- dijo con su voz musical, envolvente.

-¿Entonces que hago aquí?- preguntó Lily empezando a asustarse- ¿Estoy muerta?- un nudo en el estómago le indicó que era la primera vez que acababa de pensar en esa opción, y que no le gustaba para nada. La mujer amplió su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza de forma tan pausada como la velocidad a la que caían los copos a su alrededor.

-Estás aquí para descubrir. ¿Quién soy yo? Solo tú lo sabes, pero ahora seré yo la que haga "tus" preguntas… ¿Has sentido algo nuevo recientemente?

-¿Qué quiere decir… algo nuevo?- preguntó Lily mientras su cabeza iba a toda velocidad, pero insistiendo en dos escenas que no lograba recordar.

-Sensaciones, miedos, desasosiegos… sin motivos y puntuales- matizó la mujer mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos claros. Lily enmudeció unos segundos y recordó la forma en la que había encontrado a Yasmine en los acantilados en Little Hampton, y aquella misma mañana la horrible sensación que había experimentado tras pasar la noche con James… alzó la mirada para cruzarla con la de la mujer pelirroja, y se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

-Parece ser que sí…- afirmó satisfecha su interlocutora.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Acaso ocurre algo malo?- Lily percibió en los ojos de la mujer un atisbo de duda, de carraspeo involuntario, pero fue tan fugaz que pensó que se lo había imaginado.

-Verás, Lily… a veces, cuando nos ocurren sucesos tan… traumáticos como el hecho de que aquella maldición te alcanzara y atravesaras la cristalera del bar, entramos en estado mental tal y como este. Para algunos magos no es un lugar tan apacible- sonrió acariciando los copos que seguían cayendo- ni yo tengo este aspecto- añadió con u suave sonrisa.

-Aún no entiendo que hago en este lugar.- replicó Lily, que sentía como necesitaba respuestas con urgencia. La mujer la miró y la obligó a acompasar su ritmo a la pausa que reinaba en el entorno.

-Eres especial. Estás destinada a hacer cosas especiales a lo largo y al final de tu vida. Y es aquí, cuando empiezas a darte cuenta de que eres capaz de hacerlo.

Lily la miró con incredulidad. No había resuelto ninguno de sus enigmas.

-Pero las sensaciones…

-Las sensaciones, querida Lilian, las sensaciones…- la mujer la miró intensamente- no les has prestado atención. No has leído entre líneas. Y ese, ese es tú trabajo. Mi trabajo consiste en hacerte ver que están ahí. Y que no son fruto del azar ni de la fortuna. Cuando despiertes, cuando veas a James, a tus amigos, a los demás, debes empezar a pensar en qué debes hacer o no hacer para con tu futuro. A quien tienes que apoyar, que debes aprender para seguir formándote como maga, como mujer, y lo más importante… protectora. - y justo y cuando pronunció aquella última palabra, su silueta comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire sin previo aviso.

-¡Espera!- Lily gritó e intentó agarrar la túnica de la mujer pelirroja, pero era un simple espejismo que iba perdiendo cada vez más nitidez, esfumándose, elevándose y desapareciendo de aquel mágico lugar.

…

Yasmine no lloraba. Hacía algún tiempo que cada vez se le hacía más difícil llorar. Lily estaba en la enfermería, a saber en qué estado, por culpa de uno de los engendros con los que ella tenía que colaborar forzadamente. ¿Qué podía hacer? Llevaba horas dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Ahora entendía que alejar a Sirius de su lado, aunque oportuno y necesario, no había sido la solución adecuada, ¡estaba entregándose a ellos! No estaba poniendo una solución de por medio por miedo. Pero era inteligente, y ante todo valiente. El atentado de aquella tarde había servido para abrir en su cerebro una brecha, como si hubieran accionado un resorte que le indicaba con punzadas de dolor e incomodidad que no estaba haciendo lo que una buena gryffindor debía hacer. Acalló durante unos segundos sus arrebatos de rebeldía voldemortniana mientras se concentraba en mantener la mente fría y calcular paso a paso los puntos de una jugada que tendrían que acabar finalmente con su esclavitud… en vida… o muerta.

…

Finalmente, Remus no pudo soportarlo más y colocó con suavidad una mano en el hombro de Estelle, quien, tras unos segundos iniciales de sorpresa, se giró y se derrumbó en los brazos del chico. El licántropo la abrazó protectoramente mientras ella se dejaba llevar por los sollozos, encontrando en el chico un consuelo que nunca había encontrado en ninguna otra persona. Tras un rato en el que los suspiros fueron disminuyendo en número e intensidad, Estelle alzó la cabeza y miró a los ojos a Remus.

-Lo siento tanto, Remus, tantísimo…- dijo refiriéndose a su enfado mientras el joven limpiaba con sus dedos las mejillas mojadas de la pelirroja.- tengo tanto miedo…- añadió entre hipidos espontáneos. Remos la apretó aún más entre sus brazos, acariciando sus redondos rizos con delicadeza. Seguía enfadado, pero no podía soportar ver sufrir a la pequeña pelirroja.

-Algún día tendrás que explicármelo, Estelle- dijo con la voz grave y ronca.- tendrás que hacerlo para que pueda entenderte, para que no me duela tu rechazo, para que puedas confiar en mí. Algún día, yo también te lo explicaré todo.

Estelle asintió, en ese mismo instante, el hecho de que Remus fuese licántropo o no, estaba mucho más lejos de su realidad de lo que nunca lo había estado.

…

El reloj rondaba la medianoche cuando al fin, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dando paso a Dumbledore y a las dos mujeres. Los tres tenían aspecto de haber estado discutiendo y trabajando durante largas horas, y el cansancio se reflejaba en sus rostros en forma de ojeras y muecas de disgusto.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- James se abalanzó sobre el hombre, que interpuso una mano conciliadora entre ambos.

-James…

-¿Cómo está Lily? ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verla? – el chico atacó a preguntas a su profesor, que a pesar de todo dibujó una fina sonrisa mientras subía sus gafas a lo largo de su aguileña nariz.

\- Jovencito, Lily está recuperándose, gracias a la inestimable eficacia de nuestra enfermera- la señora Pomfrey agradeció el cumplido inclinando levemente la cabeza- y a la propia fortaleza de la señorita Evans. Es toda una luchadora.- dijo con un gran deje de admiración.

-Pero, ¿puedo verla? Necesito verla, por favor.- insistió James con energía.

-¡De ninguna manera!- esta vez fue la enfermera la que se interpuso entre el profesor y el alumno.- la señorita Evans ha sufrido una terrible maldición y fuertes golpes, ¡lanzarla contra un cristal! ¡Menudos salvajes! ¡Mil culebras y pirañas los alcanzaran!- graznó con la voz encendida.- la joven descansará hasta mañana por la tarde, a partir de ahí, ustedes ya conocen el horario de visitas. – lanzó una elocuente mirada a los merodeadores posándola un segundo más sobre Remus pero sin añadir nada más.

-Pero no puede ser… - James avanzó hacia la puerta, pero McGonagall se lo impidió sellando ambas hojas de madera con un hechizo.

-Ya ha oído usted a la enfermera, señor Potter. Deje descansar a Lilian, se lo agradecerá- dijo con un tono de voz firme que no alentaba a contradecirla. James les lanzó una iracunda mirada, murmuró un buenas noches bastante seco y desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

-Con este chico, más le valdría poner un vigilante en la puerta- la señora Pomfrey lo observó alejarse desconfiada.

-Poppy… vamos a descansar- el hombre de larga barba la cogió con delicadeza de un brazo- chicos, vosotros deberíais hacer lo mismo, ha sido un día muy duro- dijo dirigió a Remus, Estelle y Yasmine, que acababa de llegar. Sirius se alejó rápidamente tras James, sin mirar a la joven castaña, Remus y Estelle lo siguieron, sin dejar de abrazarse, y Yasmine fue la última en abandonar el pasillo, con la cabeza gacha.

…

Lily se incorporó. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido. El dolor iba cesando y poco a poco, iba recuperando recuerdos de lo ocurrido aquella mañana. Vio en su mente la cara angustia de James mientras ella volaba por los aires y le dieron unas ganas terribles de salir en su encuentro.

Sin embargo, el simple movimiento de incorporarse en la cama le había recordado que sus heridas aún estaban cicatrizando. Suspiró aburrida, mirando la bóveda de piedra y pinturas de la enfermería, a sabiendas de que le iba a ser imposible dormir el resto de la noche, cuando unos golpecitos rítmicos y suaves llamaron su atención.

La curiosidad pudo al dolor de sus heridas, de modo que con gran esfuerzo, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a uno de los grandes ventanales, de donde venía el extraño ruido. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al encontrarse a un James Potter subido a su escoba mientras golpeaba la ventana intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

-¡James!- exclamó la joven sorprendida. Intentó abrir la ventana, pero estaba sellada con magia. Miró al chico, que le hizo una señal de impotencia y de "ya lo he intentado" y por un momento odió la extremada protección a la que la enfermera sometía a sus pacientes.

Volvió a su cama y buscó su varita entre sus pertenencias. La encontró al lado de su bolso, y regresó a la ventana donde esperaba James.

-"Alohomora"- susurró mientras hacía el pertinente movimiento con la varita. Tras un suave "click", la ventana se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a un James Potter al borde de la congelación.

-Maldita sea, no podía abrirla desde fuera- dijo tiritando y aterrizando con suavidad.

-Has venido…- Lily se acercó a él, que la miraba de arriba abajo intentando encontrar algún rastro de las heridas de aquella mañana. Frunció los labios enfadado al ver el labio partido de Lily, que se iba regenerando poco a poco, y el enorme moretón de su frente.

-No pensaba dejarte sola- dijo acercándose a ella y tocándole la mejilla- pero no quiero hacerte daño…- dijo sin abrazarla. Lily sonrió ante la delicadeza del chico, y fue ella la que le rodeó con sus brazos.

-La verdad es que la espalda me duele bastante, pero… ¿Qué tal si jugamos al juego en el que tú debes ir encontrando mis zonas sanas?- dijo sonriendo sin poder evitar ser pícara. James rio con ganas, cogió a la joven con una delicadeza extrema y la recondujo a su cama.

-De eso nada señorita, usted es la enferma, y yo soy su cuidador, de modo que vamos a portarnos bien… -dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Lily lo miró divertida, aunque de repente recordó la extraña escena que había vivido en aquel mundo paralelo.

-James… tengo que decirte algo…- carraspeó y se incorporó en el pecho del chico, que hacía de almohadón para ella. Él le acarició el pelo, incitándole a hablar.- quiero que luchemos juntos- dijo la pelirroja con suavidad. James se incorporó levemente y le lanzó una mirada grave, con un matiz siniestro. Sostuvo su mirada unos segundos que a Lily se le hicieron eternos, y después suspiró.

-No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, Lily…- ella negó con la cabeza, testaruda como siempre- y tal vez, tal vez si permanecemos juntos, podamos protegernos mejor, por lo menos podré cuidar de ti…- razonó el joven.- hoy he pasado un miedo terrible, cuando te ví allí, tirada, yo…

-Shhh…- Lily posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del joven, acallando sus palabras.- estoy bien, y estamos juntos… y pase lo que pase… nada ni nade podrá impedirlo. Se miraron intensamente durante un par de segundos, y luego, la pareja se fundió en un beso que no hizo más que transformarlos en lo que realmente les daba la fuerza… ellos mismos y el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Único. Inquebrantable. Poderoso.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: Una extraña alianza

Taciturna. Ese era su estado de ánimo desde el fin de las fiestas navideñas, y se había acentuado tras el ataque a las Tres Escobas por parte de los mortífagos. Pero también decidida. Su mente había comenzado a desarrollar una pequeña idea, que se había ido infiltrando en su cerebro como un virus día tras día, y sobre todo noche tras noche. ¿Cómo salir de ahí? Sintió a la pequeña culebra reptar por su cuello, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal ante la perspectiva que se le presentaba por delante. Necesitaba ayuda, una ayuda extremadamente difícil de conseguir, una ayuda que hubiese sido imposible imaginar hasta hacía poco tiempo.

Esa pequeña pero punzante idea nació, casi sin proponerlo, en el entrenamiento del último partido de quidditch, que enfrentó ni más ni menos que a Slytherin contra Gryffindor. Dos semanas después del ataque, el ambiente no era ni mucho menos festivo en el castillo, pero Dumbledore no quería que el miedo y la paranoia ahondasen excesivamente en el ánimo de sus alumnos, de modo que ninguno de los eventos extraescolares programados hasta el final de curso fue cancelado.

-...y creo que un buen partido de quidditch es exactamente lo que todos necesitamos- anunció una fría y despejada mañana del primer viernes del mes de marzo, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras observaba las diversas reacciones de los estudiantes: gritos de júbilo, risas nerviosas, incluso alguna que otra bocanada de sorpresa de aquellos que pensaban que un partido de quidditch era de todo menos necesario en esos momentos se expandieron como la pólvora a lo largo del gran comedor.- si no me equivoco, es el turno de medir fuerzas para las casas de Slytherin y Gryffindor, y por supuesto esperamos que sendas aficiones los acojan en las gradas con la energía necesaria para pasar un día intenso y emocionante- sin borrar de sus labios la tenue sonrisa de satisfacción, el director abandonó el comedor con tranquilidad.

\- ¡Por fin algo de acción!- James lanzó un bufido de alegría y se frotó las manos satisfecho ante la noticia del director, e inmediatamente se dirigió a los componentes de su equipo de forma autoritaria- esta tarde después de las clases, os quiero ver a todos en el campo, ¡sin falta!

Remus y Sirius corearon a su amigo con alegría, ellos también estaban empezando a sufrir el ambiente pesimista y de desesperanza que inundaba el colegio desde que los mortífagos habían atacado Hogsmeade.

-Estoy segura de que Dumbledore pondrá todas las medidas de seguridad que estén en su mano para que sea un partido seguro- Lily respondió con firmeza a la inquietud del rostro de Estelle, cuyo semblante preocupado ponía de manifiesto que pensaba que reunir a prácticamente la totalidad del colegio en un solo campo de quidditch daba mucho juego a la hora de poder repetir un ataque por parte de los seguidores de Lord Voldemort.

-Si ha decidido que juguemos, es porque sabe a ciencia cierta que todo irá bien- la apoyó James, rodeando a su novia por la cintura con un brazo y depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

-Todo irá bien- Yasmine se levantó de la mesa y le dio a su amiga pelirroja un suave apretón en el hombro, acompañado de una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - voy a la biblioteca, la primera hora del día es libre, nos vemos luego chicos.- sonrió a los merodeadores y a sus amigas, y salió del Gran Comedor con tranquilidad agitando su larga melena a cada paso que daba.

-Está muy rara- Estelle pronunció en voz alta lo que todos tenían en mente en ese mismo momento.- apenas dice unas pocas palabras, y se pasa el día en la biblioteca o con Ada.

"Y me trata con total indiferencia", pensó Sirius, que hacía semanas que echaba de menos las quejas y las insinuaciones de la morena hacia su persona. Le sonreía, era ama él, no mostraba apenas emociones cuando lo veía hablando con otras chicas... sencillamente no era ella. Suspiró con tristeza mientras veía a la joven alejarse de la mesa. Después del último encuentro y de las palabras de Yasmine, ni siquiera se atrevía a seguirla y acorralarla en cualquier pasillo como antes solía hacer, y que casi siempre terminaba con un encuentro tórrido y acalorado. Sentía una pequeña punzada en el corazón que le impedían creerse del todo aquellas palabras hirientes, y una pesada sombra de sospecha no dejaba de acecharlo cuando pensaba que la gryffindor no había soltado aquellas barbaridades porque realmente las pensara.

-A todos nos ha afectado el ataque, y ella está preocupada por nuestros padres y nuestra hermana mayor- Michelle salió en defensa de su hermana, ella tampoco se encontraba en el mejor de los momentos. Cada día, esperaba con ansiedad que ninguna lechuza se posase delante de ellas y de su hermano Owen para darle alguna mala noticia. Sus padres estaban claramente en contra del nuevo movimiento antimuggles y de pureza de sangre y durante aquellos días nadie estaba a salvo de ser víctima de sus atrocidades.- estamos en guerra- dijo lacónicamente- allí estaré esta noche James-prometió la joven de pelo rizado antes de levantarse para irse a clase.

…

Y llegó la noche del viernes, fría y oscura como ninguna, y con una quietud inusual que precedía a la tormenta que aquel domingo se iba a presentar en el castillo en forma partido de quidditch. Cuando el último rayo de sol se había escondido tras las montañas, los equipos de slytherin y de gryffindor coincidieron en el campo para el entrenamiento previo al partido, cosa que no hizo mucha gracia ni a James ni a Damion Goyle, golpeador y capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

-Levantaremos una barrera a medio campo, para que estemos en igualdad de condiciones y podamos entrenar todos-Martha Valec se interpuso entre James y Goyle, cansada de los reproches que se hacían mutuamente ambos capitanes sobre la hora de reserva del campo- a todos nos ha pillado desprevenidos. Nos adaptaremos.- sentenció la joven- si seguís discutiendo no vamos a llegar a entrenar nunca.

-Al menos la sangre sucia tiene razón en algo- Goyle escupió a los pies de la joven con desprecio.

\- Como vuelvas a insultarla, Goyle, lo último que verás será una bludger estrellándose contra tu horrible cara- Yasmine alejó a James y al resto del equipo con un rápido movimiento de varita mientras se interponía entre Martha y Goyle, intentado evitar que aquello se alargase aún más y terminase con los integrantes de ambos equipos sumergidos en una cruenta batalla campal.

-Cuida tus espaldas el domingo, Roberts- le amenazó el gigante golpeador. Yasmine le lanzó una mirada altanera y una sonrisa de advertencia se dibujó en su rostro.

-Basta ya- Regulus Black, hermano de Sirius y buscador del equipo, se interpuso ahora entre Yasmine y Goyle- entrenemos- el joven dedicó una larga y significativa mirada a Yasmine, que por un momento se quedó congelada en el sitio. Regulus era más delgado que su hermano, y sus ojos eran de un profundo color negro, casi hipnótico. El pelo lo llevaba ligeramente largo y también oscuro, enmarcaba sus delgadas facciones endureciéndolas. Era la primera vez en todo el curso que Yasmine había visto a Regulus, y se preguntaba si eran reales todas las advertencias de la madre de Sirius respecto a su hijo menor y su coqueteo con las artes oscuras, o tan solo era una trampa para hacer que el merodeador siguiese manteniendo la pureza de sangre en el linaje que caracterizaba a su familia.

-Vamos a entrenar, Yas- Remus tiró con suavidad del brazo de la joven, y el entrenamiento dio comienzo.

Éste se desarrolló sin ningún altercado, salvo alguna bludger desviada intencionadamente y algún que otro improperio entre ambos equipos. Sin embargo, por primera ve mas de un mes, los chicos se sintieron libres y sin presiones, disfrutando realmente de aquello que los hacía verdaderamente felices. Bien entrada la noche, James lanzó al cielo las chispas de color dorado que indicaban el final del entrenamiento, y aterrizó con suavidad en el húmedo césped del campo.

-No sé como había tardado tanto tiempo en volver a coger la escoba- se dijo a si mismo sonriendo ampliamente. Remus cabeceó para darle la razón aterrizando a su lado.

-Me muero de hambre- Sirius se unió a ellos y los siguió al interior del vestuario. Yasmine se rezagó, observando de lejos la figura de Regulus zigzaguear en el oscuro cielo.

-Yas, ¿te vienes? Es tarde- Michelle gritó a su hermana ya casi fuera del campo, pero esta le hizo un gesto para que se marchasen sin ella. Estaba pensando en algo…

…

Libertad. Eso era lo que Regulus sentía encima de su escoba. Una libertad de la que hacía meses que no disfrutaba. Había algo que no terminaba de cuadrarle del todo. Sí, creía pureza de sangre que tantos años le habían inculcado en su familia, él también pensaba que la sangre mágica era algo que necesitaba ser protegido y perpetuado, y que debía de limitarse el mestizaje… pero tal vez los métodos no eran los que más le entusiasmaban. Sus compañeros mortífagos mataban, asesinaban, torturaban y se jactaban de ello. Y lo que era peor, sentenciaban sin piedad a magos de linaje puro por el simple hecho de oponerse a ellos, cosa que no le parecía ni mucho menos inteligente, ¡Derramar sangre limpia sentido!

Muchos eran poco susceptibles de pensar por ellos mismos y tan solo se dedicaban a seguir órdenes como si fuesen marionetas, matones sin cerebro… tal y como él estaba haciendo. Envidió por unos instantes a su hermano Sirius… envidió su coraje, su libertad… pero temió por su vida. El joven sabía que el merodeador estaba en el punto de mira del señor oscuro como traidor a la sangre, y como mago poderoso que no se querría tener de enemigo. Sabía que su amo primero intentaría arrastrarlo al lado oscuro pero él mejor que nadie sabía que Sirius prefería morir antes de que eso sucediese… ese orgullo terco de los gryffindor. Tan ensimismado iba en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia que volaba silenciosamente su lado hasta que casi lo rozó con su escoba.

-¡Black!- era Yasmine Roberts. Sabía que su hermano sentía algo por esa chica, que ahora lo miraba con ojos inquisitivos. También sabía que Yasmine estaba metida en un gran lío.

-Roberts- el joven ocultó la sorpresa disfrazándola de serenidad.- ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Necesito tu ayuda- la gryffindor no se anduvo con rodeos. Le lanzó una larga mirada de emoción contenida mientras le dedicaba una media sonrisa desconfiada.- ya no tengo nada que perder.

Regulus la observó durante unos segundos que se hicieron eternos mientras ambos descendían al terreno del campo, que se había quedado vacío por completo. Al parecer, la joven pensaba que iba a poder enfangarlo tanto como ella lo estaba sin motivo ninguno.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo querría ayudarte?¿Qué gano con ello?- le preguntó con dureza. Ella suspiró, y por primera vez apreció lo agobiada que estaba realmente. Lo miró con aquellos ojos cafés enormes, que brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Salvar a tu hermano, Regulus.

…

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- Lily la esperaba con los brazos en jarra de pie delante de su cama, tenía el ceño fruncido y una arruga de preocupación ocupaba su entrecejo.

\- Estaba ensayando algunos giros, llevaba mucho tiempo sin entrenar- respondió Yasmine quitándose la pesada capa de encima. Suspiró cansada.

-Estábamos preocupadas por ti, es más de medianoche- Estelle sacó la cabeza de su cama mientras se sentaba en el borde de la misma.

\- Lo estamos, de hecho- le corrigió la pelirroja de ojos verdes- estás ausente, Yas. No te reconocemos. ¿Hay algo que no nos hayas contado? – sus facciones se relajaron, enfado dio paso a la preocupación.

-¿Es por Sirius?- preguntó Estelle con cautela. – estás muy rara con él, y bueno, con todos.

Yasmine se había quedado paralizada en mitad de la habitación. Su cabeza iba a muchas más revoluciones de lo que su cuerpo respondía. No podía pensar con claridad puesto que su cerebro estaba únicamente centrado en salir de aquel problema sin perjudicar a ninguno de sus seres queridos.

-Estoy bien chicas…- susurró, echando un vistazo a las camas de Iona y Kate. Tras comprobar que estaban dormidas, se volvió hacia sus amigas.- solo preocupada.- añadió al ver que sus amigas no se iban a quedar conformes con la respuesta.

-Todos lo estamos, pero tu directamente no estás- Lily la miró con tanta intensidad que Yasmine pensó que sabía algo- ¿es por lo que pasó en el acantilado estas navidades?- preguntó con suavidad. No les había contado a sus amigas lo de la mujer de pelo rojo que había visto en sus sueños después de haber recibido la maldición, no hasta que entendiera bien que era lo que pasaba, pero estaba segura que la versión de Yasmine, que no cuadraba apenas con la de Sirius, no era del todo cierta.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Yasmine fingió una mueca de incredulidad lo más real que pudo, aunque su corazón latía a mil por hora.- chicas, estoy muy cansada, podemos hablar mañana, ¿de acuerdo? No os preocupéis por favor.- con un rápido movimiento, la joven se encerró en el baño dejando a sus amigas con la misma inquietud que ya tenían.

Yasmine se dejó caer en el suelo, apoyada en la pared, mientras lanzaba otro suspiro profundo al aire. Regulus no le había contestado, sabía que no podía presionarlo, puesto que apenas se conocían, y él tampoco había pedido más explicaciones. Al menos por el momento. Lo único que le dio esperanzas fue ver el brillo de terror que apareció en los del joven slytherin cuando ella le planteó el hecho de que su hermano estaba en peligro. Sabía que era la única manera de que el chico se cuestionara ayudarla en el plan suicida que recorría su mente una y otra vez.

…

El día del partido amaneció inusualmente soleado, parecía que el mismo tiempo daba un respiro al tenso ambiente que había reinado durante las últimas semanas en el castillo. Los terrenos brillaban verdes y lanzaban destellos dorados al cielo azul y descubierto. Los lirios amarillos parecían rebrotar de nuevo, como si exprimieran al máximo el último golpe de vida que les quedaba antes de volver a dormirse hasta noviembre, y decenas de mariposas y aves de llamativos colores acompañaban a los alumnos de camino al campo de quidditch.

-¡La primavera!- Estelle tomó aire con fuerza mientras sus mejillas rosadas se llenaban de alegría.- Me encanta…- sonrió a Remus, que le devolvió una mirada divertida. A pesar de haberse distanciado desde las últimas declaraciones de la joven, parecía que para ellos era imposible mantener una hostilidad sostenible en el tiempo. El joven de ojos dorados pasó a su lado y le dio un suave apretón en el brazo.

-Estás radiante- le susurró feliz mientras la adelantaba. A Estelle le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando notó el contacto del merodeador y siguió los pasos del joven, que aceleró para llegar con tiempo al vestuario del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Todo el mundo parece estar de buen humor hoy- Lily sonrió feliz- si hoy ganamos, el día será redondo, es justo lo que necesitamos- no añadió que prefería a un James pletórico de victoria a un James taciturno debido a una derrota.

-¡Ganaremos seguro!- Iona y Kate se unieron a las jóvenes. Ambas llevaban las caras pintadas de rojo y amarillo, e iban dibujando en el aire leones del mismo color que corrían y rugían alrededor del grupo.

James estaba extrañamente relajado en la charla previa al partido. Confiaba en que sus jugadores estaban embriagados por la misma sensación de euforia que él: la primavera había llegado, iban a jugar uno de los últimos partidos de la temporada, y contra slytherin, por lo que la perspectiva de derrota ni siquiera podía ser contemplada.

\- Hoy no voy a extenderme, chicos- dijo ajustándose las gafas y mirándolos a todos, uno por uno, con intensidad.- sabéis que este partido… tiene que ser ganado.- y sin decir nada más, salió al campo entre los gritos de júbilo que inundaban la grada.

Y no se equivocaba, ni mucho menos. Sus jugadores parecían haber sido tocados por una mano divina, ya que desde el minuto uno, la sincronización y la efectividad fue tal que el marcador pronto marcaba los 50 puntos a favor del equipo rojidorado, dos bludgers habían conseguido romper en dos las escobas de los dos golpeadores verdiplateados y Michelle llevaba años luz de ventaja a Regulus en la búsqueda de la snitch. Los golpeadores de slytherin estaban siendo implacables, pero Yasmine volaba rauda y veloz para contrarrestar aquellas que iban dirigidas a los miembros de su equipo mucho antes de que llegasen a su víctima, y la sincronización de Remus, Sirius y James como cazadores era tal que apenas daban oportunidad para puntuar al otro equipo.

Goyle gritaba y escupía improperios a sus jugadores, visto el estado de gracia de los gryffindor, y apenas podía realizar un movimiento recto con aquella escoba astillada por culpa de Yasmine. En mitad de una de sus pataletas, vio como la joven Michelle se dirigía a él a toda velocidad para agarrar la snitch justo delante de sus narices. A punto estuvo, por la rabia y la frustración, de dar un golpe certero a la chica con el bate, pero segundos antes de que su idea se materializase una bludger le golpeó de lleno en mitad del rostro, rompiéndole la nariz y haciéndolo caer de la escoba sin remedio.

Ada, que había visto al joven caer, y que volvía a repetir como árbitro del partido, seguramente tras haber perdido otra apuesta con Dumbledore, suavizó levemente la caída pero no la detuvo, nunca le había gustado el juego sucio y un pequeño golpe de nada no le vendría mal al enorme Goyle.

-¡Si! ¡Eso ha estado bien!- Gritó Jordan mientras las gradas rugían por la victoria del equipo. A los leones de Iona y Kate se le unieron unas decenas más invocados por los alumnos de las casas, y estos corrían alrededor de los jugadores celebrando la victoria que acababa de ocurrir.

-¡Has estado increíble!- Sirius olvidó momentáneamente el enfado con Yasmine y casi la tiró de la escoba mientras le daba un abrazo de alegría- ese idiota se lo tenía bien merecido.

Yasmine rió con sinceridad y aceptó el abrazo del joven, que la miraba con… ¿nostalgia?

-Tú tampoco has estado nada mal- le respondió con sinceridad ella, apretándolo contra ella. Tras Sirius, una figura quieta en el aire los observaba con semblante serio, era Regulus. La joven suspiró y se separó de mala gana del merodeador.

-Vamos a celebrarlo- Sirius siguió la vista de la joven y vio a su hermano, que inmediatamente descendió para desaparecer por las puertas del vestuario de slytherin.

Aquella noche, la casa común de Gryffindor seguía rugiendo como lo hizo nada más terminar el partido. Lily y James habían desaparecido para "celebrar la victoria en la intimidad", y las cervezas de mantequilla corrían por la sala embriagando a los felices alumnos.

-Ha sido increíble- repitió Estelle por enésima vez mientras observaba como Remus se sentaba a su lado.

-Un día fantástico- la apoyó el merodeador de ojos dorados. Estelle lanzó una intensa mirada azul al joven.

\- Te echo de menos- declaró entonces con tranquilidad. Tenía ganas de decirle aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo, y sabía que la cerveza de mantequilla le había dado el empuje que necesitaba- estaba hecha un lío- reconoció mientras el joven la miraba sin esconder la sorpresa. Estelle se acercó a su oído, y muy lentamente, y no sin cierta emoción y dificultad, lanzó una bomba que el joven estaba muy lejos de esperar- mi padre fue asesinado por un hombre lobo.- con los ojos vidriosos, depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Remus, y se perdió en las escaleras de caracol que se dirigían a su habitación. El joven licántropo se quedó paralizado. No sabía exactamente como reaccionar, ni a la confesión de la chica ni a su mala suerte. ¿Cómo demonios no había pensado en que algo iba mal cuando Estelle tuvo esa reacción al enterarse de su licantropía? ¿Cómo no había sospechado algo así? Creía conocerla, y el dolor que había sentido por su rechazo había nublado cualquier otro sentido que le ayudase a entender a la joven. Su instinto más primario le decía que la siguiese, la abrazase y le dijese que pasara lo que pasase él jamás le haría daño, pero su cautela le decía que tal vez no era el mejor momento para ello. Al fin Estelle le había confesado que pasaba y ahora tenía que actuar con cuidado para poder ganarse su confianza.

…

El muchacho de gafas jugó enredando los largos cabellos rojos de su novia en su dedo índice, mientras sonreía satisfecho.

-Ha sido un gran día- suspiró, abrazando a Lily, que reposaba la cabeza sobre el torso desnudo del merodeador con una sonrisa parecida a la del joven. Ella asintió relajada y le regaló un camino de besos por el cuello.- hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien- a James le vino a la memoria la cita navideña con la pelirroja una semana antes de que Voldemort asesinase a sus padres en aquel fatídico fin de año.

-Un descanso- repuso Lily en el oído de James- merecido- añadió mientras jugueteaba con el lóbulo de la oreja del chico. James se giró y observó aquellos ojos verde esmeralda con intensidad. Cuánto tiempo habían perdido discutiendo.- pero pronto tendremos que empezar a prepararnos.- a James le sorprendió que fuese ella quien sacase el tema.

-El fin de curso está cerca- afirmó James.

-¡Y los ÉXTASIS!- por el tono de Lily, James no sabía si acababa de recordar que aquel año se examinaban del último grado de exámenes o si desde un principio se estaba refiriendo a ellos, cuando él pensaba más bien en empezar a prepararse con sus amigos para combatir a los mortífagos y estar preparados para cuando salieran de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, el hecho de que la joven se incorporase con los ojos como platos y empezase a vestirse rauda le dio a entender que la primera opción era la más probable. Lanzó una carcajada divertido ante la reacción de la joven y la rodeó con su cuerpo y evitando que se vistiese.

-Lily, Lily- la abrazó fuerte mientras la joven lanzaba un suspiro de resignación, ya que la llave del joven le impedía moverse.- aún quedan tres meses…

-¡Tres meses no es nada! ¿ Cómo he podido olvidarlo?- se lamentó dejándose llevar por el abrazo del chico, que la arrastraba de nuevo a la cama.

-No lo sé- ironizó James- tal vez porque han pasado demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo… te lanzaron una maldición y estuviste gravemente herida…- se acarició la barbilla falseando un gesto de meditación.

-No seas idiota, James Potter- replicó ella sin ocultar la sonrisa.

-A partir de mañana comenzaremos a prepararnos para los exámenes- le prometió James- pero hoy… - la mirada castaña de cervatillo indefenso que le lanzó a la joven terminó por convencerla… y siguieron celebrando la victoria del equipo.

…

-¿Le quieres? – Regulus lanzó la pregunta sin vacilar, observando a las lechuzas planear alrededor de la torre que era su hogar. -¿Tanto como para dar tu vida por él?- la miró interrogante y ella pudo notar cierto grado de admiración irracional en sus ojos.

-¿Nunca has amado a nadie tanto como para dar tu vida por esa persona?- A Yasmine sin embargo le sorprendió que él se sorprendiese.- Y no me refiero solo a un amor sentimental… ¿y tú familia? ¿y tus amigos?

-A algunas personas nos enseñan a querernos más a nosotros mismos que a los demás- replicó el joven arrugando el entrecejo. Yasmine se acercó a él y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Tú no eres así- afirmó ella tras unos segundos. Regulus lanzó un bufido escéptico.

-¡Tú no me conoces!- su respuesta fue más un ruego que una defensa.

-Creo que eres tú quien no se conoce- repuso ella con tranquilidad. Lanzó una mirada cauta al joven, que la observaba entre enfadado y airado.

-He estado pensando en tu propuesta- pero él decidió cambiar de tema antes de que la joven siguiese insistiendo. Ella lo miró expectante- es mi hermano- solo pudo añadir eso, haciendo una mueca que contestaba a la pregunta que ella le había hecho al principio.- pero solo te pido una cosa…- la miró profundamente- no debe saber que te he ayudado.- Yasmine ahogó la sorpresa que sintió ante su petición. – es más seguro así, para mí y para él.- ella asintió, solemne.

-Entonces te enseñaré algo….- Yasmine se levantó la manga de la túnica y le mostró la pequeña culebra reptando tranquilamente por su antebrazo.

-Vaya…- los ojos del joven brillaron con sorpresa- veo que no confían demasiado en ti- replicó con lo que a Yasmine le pareció que era algo de sorna.

-¿Y te sorprende?- preguntó ofendida.

-En absoluto.- Regulus puso los ojos en blanco ante la actitud temeraria de la muchacha.

-Pero no es eficaz al cien por cien- explicó la joven- por un motivo que desconozco, no responde a mis conversaciones con mortífagos- lo dijo con la libertad que le permitía saber que él era uno de ellos. Él la miró intentado ocultar sus emociones encontradas.- creo que vuestro amo confía demasiado en vosotros.- no solo pensó en Regulus, también en Snape, pero no se lo dijo al joven-sin embargo, cuando estoy con mis amigas, o con los merodeadores, incluso mi hermana… se pone nerviosa, lo noto, recorre todo m cuerpo, se agita, y a veces incluso quema, sobre todo cuando mi cabeza no para de pensar en que debo buscar ayuda y confesarles todo… y entonces me vienen a la cabeza sus palabras y que mi familia y mis amigos morirán delante mía sin solución alguna…- tragó saliva y cerró los ojos como si el mero hecho de pensar en eso le causase un dolor irreparable- y sí, Regulus, prefiero morir mil veces yo a que eso pase.- el joven la miró casi con lástima.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- aunque creía ver por donde iba la joven morena.

-Necesito quitarme esto de encima- dijo mientras la pequeña serpiente se escondía de la mirada de ambos trepando por su brazo.- y solo puedes hacerlo tú.

Allí, en la oscura soledad de la torre de astronomía, ambos jóvenes cerraron un pacto sin sangre que ninguno de los dos podría romper. Y sí, así había sido finalmente el acuerdo entre el león y la serpiente, ambos traidores a sus ideales por amor. Amor fraternal. Amor romántico. Amor al fin y al cabo. Tan solo él podría eliminar a esa víbora chivata de su piel, dándole el mínimo tiempo posible para buscar la ayuda que necesitaba, y poner a salvo las vidas de la gente que amaba por encima de todas las cosas. Y es que, cuando el amor es el que teje los hilos de nuestras acciones, ¿qué puede salir mal?


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: El lirio oscuro

-¡Deletelio!- la pequeña serpiente ni se inmutó. Siguió enroscada sobre sí misma sin desaparecer ni un poquito de la piel morena de la joven. Regulus se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensativo y entrecerró sus oscuros ojos. Era obvio que un hechizo tan básico no iba a funcionar sobre el tatuaje hecho con magia oscura de Yasmine, que suspiró con resignación.

\- Estamos haciendo algo mal- Regulus puso los ojos en blanco ante la afirmación de la muchacha, ya que era más que evidente que no iba a ser tan sencillo llevar a cabo su plan.

-Y menos mal que es así- ni siquiera habían oído abrirse la puerta de la mazmorra donde estaban realizando los intentos de borrar a la serpiente tatuada por Malfoy en el cuerpo de Yasmine, cuando ante ellos apareció un Severus Snape con la cara crispada por el enfado- ¿estás loco?- acusó a Regulus ante la atónita mirada de Yasmine. El joven no se dio por aludido y le dio la espalda a su compañero Slytherin. La puerta se cerró con brusquedad tras él.

-Snape….- Yasmine se sintió desfallecer por un momento, pensando que el chico los delataría a Voldemort sin pensárselo.

-¡Cállate!- le increpó éste apuntándola con la varita. El corazón de Yasmine comenzó a latir a mil por hora y llevó la mano a la suya- no pienso dejar que la pongas en peligro -añadió lanzándole una mirada acusadora.

-¿Qué?- Yasmine había dejado de entender la conversación, mientras observaba como a Regulus se le iba formando una fina sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios que Snape no llegaba a ver.

-Necios… -añadió enfadado el joven de pelo grasiento- una vez que el tatuaje haya sido eliminado, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tienes para poner a salvo a todos tus seres queridos?- volvió a acusar con la mirada a Yasmine- Y tú, ¿de desaparecer?- Snape alzó un dedo que sentenciaba a Regulus. Yasmine no entendía nada, pero la aparición de Snape (y el hecho de que estuviese al tanto de lo que ocurría) le había inquietado hasta tal punto que se preguntó si había buena idea pedirle ayuda al hermano de Sirius. El muchacho suspiró y procedió a explicarse, ante la mirada dolida de Yasmine por su aparente traición.

-No hay nadie en este colegio más avanzado en Artes Oscuras que nuestro querido amigo Snivellus- afirmó con cierta sorna, justificando la presencia de su compañero de casa. Snape palideció al oír el mote que los merodeadores le habían puesto en la boca de Regulus.

-No te atrevas…- siseó con odio.

-Y está dispuesto a prestarnos cierta ayuda- siguió el muchacho alto y delgado sin prestarle atención, rodeando a Yasmine y rozando la pequeña serpiente, que ahora descansaba en el cuello de la muchacha.

-¿Por qué?- Yasmine se estremeció ante el contacto pero no dijo nada, en tensión ante la inexplicable ayuda de Snape.

\- No voy a permitir que hagáis esto mal y pongáis en peligro a Lilian.- el tono de Snape fue extremadamente duro, y no dio lugar a réplicas. Yasmine sintió un vuelco en el corazón, entendiéndolo todo de golpe: Snape estaba enamorado de la pelirroja sin remedio alguno.

...

-Así que somos los primeros- Lily se acercó a Remus, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en la pared de la sala de los menesteres, acondicionada con maniquíes de madera y metal, dianas, y cojines y plumones varios. Había un muro acolchado donde los merodeadores estaban ensayando ciertos hechizos repulsores, ya que pensaban que si Peter se volvía a dar un golpe en la cabeza como los que se había estado dando hasta ahora no podrían rescatar ni una sola neurona de su pequeño cerebro que funcionase bien el resto de su vida.

\- Los primeros serán los últimos- respondió lacónicamente Remus, sin ni siquiera saber muy bien qué había querido decir.- no me dijiste nada, Lily- la miró con los ojos dorados llenos de incertidumbre.

-No me correspondía a mí, Remus- la joven se sentó a su lado, y apoyó su roja cabellera en el hombro del merodeador, mientras apretaba suavemente su brazo intentando consolarlo.

\- Pero hubiera entendido… - el chico suspiró compungido- ahora no sé que hacer, porque la entiendo. No puedo reprocharle nada.

\- Tal vez no tengas que hacer nada, tal vez ya esté todo hecho.- Lily sonrió enigmáticamente.- ella ha dado el paso.- añadió en un susurro apenas perceptible, refiriéndose a la confesión de la pelirroja acerca de la verdadera muerte de su padre. Remus no supo que pensar, él no lo tenía tan claro. La pelirroja se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos con tranquilidad.

-Conozco a mi amiga, Remus. Es luz. Es bondad. Y tiene miedo. Su padre casi la mató, y después murió.- a bocajarro, la verdad dolía más, y la mueca de dolor de la cara Remus ante aquella información lo puso en evidencia- pero, ¿qué hubiese ocurrido si su padre hubiese sobrevivido? Sí hubiese terminado siendo…

-¿Un monstruo? ¿Cómo yo?- Remus aguantó la mirada verde de la joven, que acusó el golpe entrecerrando los ojos con asombro.

\- No vuelvas a decirte eso.- le regañó con severidad- eres un hombre increíble. Bueno, leal, valiente, inteligente…- Lily suspiró- como el padre de Estelle. Y eso es lo que ella ha estado pensando desde que se enteró de que eras un licántropo. Tu condición no te cambia como persona.

-Soy peligroso para ella. Como lo fue su padre.- se estremeció al recordar aquella fatídica noche en el bosque prohibido y enterró su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Fue un accidente- Lily se acercó al joven y agarró sus manos para liberar su rostro.- hay cosas que ocurren para que no vuelvan a suceder. Para extremar precauciones- repuso con suavidad. Sin haber sabido como, había conseguido que el joven esbozase una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro, y eso la animó un poco.

-¡Siempre tan optimista, Lily!- Remus casi rio a carcajadas tras ver la expresión mezcla de incredulidad y enfado en las facciones de la pelirroja.

-¿Así que no me tomas en serio?- se ofendió de broma ella, mientras se le iba pegando poco a poco la risa de Remus. Para cuando habían querido darse cuenta, estaban riendo a pierna suelta mientras rodaban en el suelo de la sala de los menesteres, ni siquiera oyeron a Yasmine entrar en la sala, sorprendida por la escena.

\- Estáis como cabras- la joven morena estaba más pálida de lo habitual, y se dejó caer exhausta en uno de los cojines que había en el suelo. Lily se incorporó y ayudó a Remus a levantarse, que parecía estar un poco de mejor humor.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Lily miró a su amiga interrogante- ¿dónde estabas? Dijo mirando la hora en un reloj esférico que flotaba en mitad de la habitación. Yasmine masculló algo de estudios de criaturas peligrosas, pero se salvó de contestar porque justo en ese momento llegaron Peter, James, Sirius y Estelle para dar comienzo a las lecciones "extraescolares" de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

…

-¡Confringo!- varios maniquíes saltaron por los aires llenándolo todo de pequeñas astillas puntiagudas que desaparecían antes de alcanzar a los chicos. James y Sirius competían para comprobar quien realizaba la explosión más ruidosa a la vez que Lily se dedicaba a ensayar hechizos protectores en torno a Yasmine, mientras Estelle intentaba debilitarlos y que llegasen a su amiga de ojos cafés, que a su vez trataba de debilitar el escudo desde dentro. Sin embargo, el poder de la pelirroja de ojos verdes era tal que los hechizos de sus amigas apenas parecían hacer mella en su protección, los absorbía con una facilidad pasmosa. Lily sonrió satisfecha.

-Defodio- Remus por su parte intentaba cavar un túnel en la dura roca de un muro que había erigido sola en mitad de la habitación la misma sala de los menesteres, a su petición, para buscar posibles vías de escape. La piedra se fragmentaba a gran velocidad dando lugar a un espacio lo suficientemente grande como para que el joven cupiese por el agujero y pudiese atravesarla. Después la pared volvía a materializarse dura e intacta como al principio. Cuando ya tenían dominados los hechizos, y a James y a Sirius no les quedaban más cosas para explotar, el joven de gafas los llamó para reunirlos en un amplio extremo de la sala.

-Está bien, ahora pongámonos por parejas. Hagamos duelos entre nosotros. Sólo desarmar y protegernos- dijo ante la mirada de sorpresa de Estelle.

-Yo haré de moderador- Peter se borró pronto de la idea de James, no le gustaba batirse en duelo. El muchacho de gafas puso los ojos en blanco sin oponerse, aunque creía que Peter necesitaba unas buenas lecciones de cómo batirse en duelo, y más si en un futuro cercano iban a enfrentarse contra los seguidores del señor oscuro. Lily se situó frente a James, sonriendo con malicia, y lo mismo hicieron Sirius con Estelle y Yasmine con Remus.

\- Ni se te ocurra tratarme con condescendencia- le advirtió la pelirroja a su novio. James le lanzó una mirada ceñuda, pero asintió. De pronto cientos de rayos de colores empezaron a rebotar en la habitación. Los jóvenes merodeadores, acostumbrados a estas sesiones, apenas murmuraban el hechizo que salía de sus varitas, y las jóvenes, hábiles, tampoco se quedaban atrás. Estelle era mucho mejor defendiéndose que atacando, por lo que los hechizos de desarme de Sirius apenas llegaban a alcanzarla, sin embargo sus Expelliarmus apenas podían rozar al chico, que parecía esquivarlos más con el cuerpo que con la varita.

-¡Siéntelo!- la animó el joven- si no lo pronuncias apenas, me pillará de sorpresa- y casi sin darse cuenta, la pelirroja le hizo caso y su varita salió despedida de sus manos. El chico sonrió abatido pero contento por ella, era la primera vez que conseguían ganarle así. Lily y James se lanzaban hechizos a una velocidad inimaginable: azul, rojo, amarillo… sin apenas pronunciarlos y sin apenas tiempo entre uno y otro, parecían sumergidos en un lugar mucho más alejado de aquella sala, hasta que en un punto, dos rayos procedentes de ambas varitas se encontraron en el centro, desarmando a los dos a la misma vez. James sonrió y pensó orgulloso que Lily era una de las brujas más poderosas que pisarían nunca la tierra, sin saber que la joven elaboraba sobre él un pensamiento similar.

Por otro lado, Remus y Yasmine combatían sin descanso. El joven se sorprendía de la intensidad de los hechizos lanzados por la morena, que aprendió rápido y apenas pronunciaba en voz alta sus intenciones. El joven esquivó un desmaius fugaz y en una pequeña distracción de su compañera lanzó la varita de la joven por los aires.

-¡Mierda!- Yasmine rápidamente alzó la mano izquierda hacia su varita, atrayéndola en mitad de su trayectoria de nuevo hacia ella. De inmediato recuperó la postura, con varita en la mano derecha apuntando al joven y la izquierda alzada hacia atrás.- quiero la revancha- sonrió al merodeador sin darle tregua.

...

Abril fue transcurriendo con inusitada velocidad, que no hacía más que desquiciar a Lily, en alerta por la proximidad de los EXTASIS. La joven pelirroja andaba siempre con algún grueso tomo de enciclopedias y libros de hechizos por los pasillos, mientras comían en el gran comedor, mientras estaban descansando en la sala común o de paseo por los alrededores del castillo, mientras se encontraban disfrutando del inicio del mejor tiempo. Sin embargo, James había acusado la obsesión por estudiar de su novia, y se quejaba a menudo de ello.

-¡Ya ni me acuerdo de su cara!- fingió sollozar en voz alta ante sus amigos en la sala común una tarde, mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirroja que se encontraba con la cabeza enterrada en un ejemplar de Aritmancia avanzada que pesaba más que ella. Lily estiró el cuello como una jirafa y le lanzó una mirada furibunda desde detrás del libro.- la miro y solo veo apuntes.- añadió James al ver que captaba un poco su atención, mientras Sirius, Peter y Remus observaban la escena divertidos. Lily no dijo nada, pero con un rápido movimiento de varita lanzó la montaña de pergaminos de un joven gryffindor de primero que estudiaba en la mesa de al lado hacia el joven de gafas. Los pergaminos adquirieron formas de pájaros amenazadores que se dirigieron en bandada hacia los cuatro merodeadores picándoles en la cabeza.

-¡ Lily!- se quejó Sirius- nosotros no te hemos hecho nada- farfulló mientras intentaba infructuosamente alejar a los pájaros de papel. La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha, murmuró algo de que tampoco le eran de ayuda y siguió enfrascada en su lectura mientras el pequeño gryffindor trataba de recuperar sus apuntes entre lágrimas. Al final Lily dejó que los pergaminos cayesen y el chico pudiese seguir estudiando. El pequeño gryffindor huyó despavorido y se aseguró de colocarse en un lugar bien lejos de la desquiciada pelirroja. James, al que no le preocupaban tanto los estudios porque estaba más que confiado de su éxito en los exámenes, se colocó al lado de su novia, donde momentos antes había estado el chico de primero, y comenzó a modificar el mapa del merodeador con algunos nuevos pasadizos que habían descubierto hacía poco tiempo ganándose miradas de censura por parte de su chica, que no entendía como podía estar tan tranquilo ante la cantidad de exámenes y pruebas que se les venía encima.

…

-Es la única manera que se me ocurre- siseó Snape a Yasmine, que lo miraba entre enfadada y asustada.

-¿Otro tatuaje oscuro?¿ Queréis matarme de un disgusto? – Regulus la miró desde una esquina oscura, entendía a la morena, pero sabía que no había otra manera de descubrir la forma de destruir a la pequeña serpiente.

-Una vez que consigamos destruir a la víbora, cuyo método estamos bastante lejos de averiguar a día de hoy, dispondrás de exactamente una hora para alertar a tus amigos, a tu familia, de protegerlos. Y debes tenerlos controlados para poder hacerlo lo más rápido posible, antes de que él llegue a ti. Sí lo destruimos ahora mismo, ¿sabrías a quien acudir en el plazo de una hora para reunirlos a todos? ¿Para alertarlos? Tu morirás y ellos también sin remedio alguno. Hacerte uno nuevo, averiguar como destruirlo, y en el momento oportuno, cuando esté todo atado y a salvo, destruir a la serpiente.

Yasmine se mareó ante la perspectiva de que otro tatuaje anduviese recorriendo su piel, otro tatuaje alimentado de magia oscura.

-He estado pensando en alguna solución diferente y no la encuentro- Regulus suspiró y Yasmine lo miró dolida, pensando que el joven Black opinaría igual que ella, que era locura. Él se encogió de hombros. A veces pensaba que se había metido en un lío mayor del que pensaba al aceptar ayudar a la joven. ¿Por qué despertaba en él tantos deseos de ayudarla y evitarle sufrimiento? Era algo que realmente lo intrigaba, y era tan molesto como reconfortante.

-¿Y bien?- Snape le lanzó una mirada severa, impaciente- no tenemos todo el día, o te decides, o se acabó mi labor en este suicidio.

Yasmine titubeó, pero acabó cediendo ante la sugerencia del joven mortífago. Asintió apesadumbrada.

-Lo haremos inmóvil para que sea fácil encontrarlo y averiguar o inventar el hechizo para destruirlo.- alzó las dos manos de forma interrogativa, para saber donde prefería Yasmine que se situase el nuevo tatuaje. Ella dudó unos instantes, y después se levantó el pantalón que llevaba señalando una zona un poco más arriba de su tobillo. Oyó a Regulus reír suavemente por detrás.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- replicó ella con mal humor.

-Me sorprende que ese vaya a ser el sitio menos visible de tu cuerpo, yo estaba pensando en algo más intimo, pero claro…- siguió riendo con malicia, mientras Yasmine entrecerraba los ojos con rencor.

-Eres detestable- le escupió a la cara.

-Tiene lógica – razonó Regulus sin hacer caso del insulto- imagino que mi hermano encontrará mucho más fácil esas zonas íntimas que tu tobillo.

-¡Basta!- Snape no tenía ganas de seguir perdiendo el tiempo, lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Regulus, que decidió dejar el tema aparcado por el momento.

Yasmine volvió a mostrar la zona elegida. Snape le agarró el tobillo con la mano izquierda con firmeza, mientras se concentraba y apuntaba la piel de Yasmine con la varita formando un ángulo de 90º. Lo escuchó balbucear un conjuro con palabras que no llegó a entender pero que prefería no conocer, y observó como de la punta de la varita iban saliendo diminutos ríos de tinta que fueron hiriendo la piel de la muchacha mientras formaban un dibujo de finos trazos. Otra vez el mismo dolor punzante que sintió cuando Malfoy le tatuó la serpiente, cerró los ojos aguantando el punzante escozor, hasta que finalmente cesó. Bajó la mirada y vio el dibujo que se había formado. Era un precioso lirio que parecía mecerse al viento.

Yasmine miró Snape sorprendida, pero él no dijo nada, se limitó a incorporarse y salir de la sala en absoluto silencio. Regulus, que se acarició el antebrazo izquierdo pensativo, suspiró ante el sentimentalismo de la escena.

-En una semana, en el mismo lugar- le dijo antes de seguir a Snape por la puerta.

Yasmine contempló la bella flor que había salido de la varita de Snape, y por un momento pensó en lo complicado que era el amor, y en lo complicado que debía hacerse para Severus manejar los sentimientos que Lily le producía.

...

Mientras tanto, en una de las cuevas de las colinas que rodeaban Hogsmeade… Todos coinciden, mi señor- la aguda voz de Lucius Malfoy sonó firme bajo la máscara.- no hay duda.

-De modo que es James Potter aquel cuya sangre debe ser derramada para hacerme aún más fuerte – Voldemort se paseó frente al mortífago pensativo- de todas formas jamás hubiese accedido a unirse a mi ejército- razonó, lamentándose por perder a uno de los magos más poderosos para que luchara para él.

-No solo eso, mi señor- Malfoy emitió una leve pausa- algo se está gestando, no sabemos muy bien qué, hay movimiento entre los adivinadores, una profecía.

-¿Adivinadores?- Voldemort soltó un leve ruido despectivo, aunque se tensó al pensar que algo tan aleatorio como una profecía pudiese ir en contra de sus planes.

-Dumbledore ha estado viajando estos últimos meses, hay rumores… rumores acerca de un arma que podría destruirle, mi señor- informó el joven rubio platino. Voldemort no se molestó en ahogar una socarrona carcajada. ¿Destruirle a él? ¿El mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos?- y una profecía que aún está por gestar- añadió Malfoy bajando la voz, con miedo a que su amo pagase la ira de una información que al parecer le causaba más risa que temor, de forma aparente. Voldemort se acercó lentamente a Malfoy y le colocó una mano en la cabeza, simulando una caricia.

-Centrémonos ahora en el joven Potter… ya tendremos tiempo para ridículas profecías…- Voldemort cogió con rudeza el antebrazo izquierdo de su seguidor y le apretó con fuerza la marca tenebrosa, haciendo que éste se retorciese de dolor a sus pies…

...

Snape no se había marchado de la sala sólo por la sorpresa que le había producido ver el lirio que había generado su tatuaje. Esos tatuajes no eran elección personal, salía de lo más profundo de la persona que tatuaba, y ya bastante débil se sentía por procesar esa clase de sentimientos por la que había sido su primera y única amiga de verdad, como para que cualquier cosa la recordase a ella. Se había ido precipitadamente de la habitación porque su marca tenebrosa había ardido. Al principio sintió terror, puesto que sucedió en el mismo momento en el que había realizado el tatuaje a la gryffindor, y pensó que Voldemort lo había descubierto ayudando a la muchacha. Después se relajó al observar a Regulus de reojo acariciar su propio antebrazo, como si le hubiese dado un calambre, sabiendo que era una simple llamada de su amo a acudir en su encuentro.

Escuchó los pasos de Regulus tras él y ambos jóvenes se ocultaron tras un estandarte de uno de los pasillos de las mazmorras sin mediar palabra. Allí, tras pulsar una de las piedras de la pared adornada con una diminuta serpiente, accedieron por un pequeño agujero que había aparecido en el muro a un estrecho pasadizo y continuaron caminando durante unos quince minutos, sin mediar palabra alguna. Al final, llegaron a una zona más amplia del pasadizo, como una habitación pequeña y redonda sin salida alguna, salvo el techo, donde en lugar de piedra había una rejilla que dejaba entrever a duras penas la luz de la luna. Estaban bajo el bosque prohibido, fuera de los terrenos del castillo. Sin decir nada, ambos tocaron sus propias cicatrices con el dedo índice, e inmediatamente se desaparecieron del lugar.

...

Estelle suspiró compungida mientras observaba a las lechuzas ulular a lo lejos, volando en círculos alrededor de la lechucería. Estaba agobiada por los exámenes, y la actitud de Lily con su obsesión por los libros no la ayudaban, ella necesitaba tiempo y paciencia. Yasmine seguía ausente. La había visto merodear más de una vez por las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras y supuso que lo que peor llevaba era el estudio de su EXTASIS de pociones, pero por lo demás sabían poco de ella. Alguna broma aislada y con más hastío que gracia que había hecho en la sala común, y algún paseo solitario por las orillas del lago o visitando a los hipogrifos de Ada. Eso por no hablar de la ausencia de sentimientos que manifestaba hacia ningún ente masculino, desde Sirius, que acusaba la indiferencia de la joven, hasta Henry u otros que intentaban robar cinco míseros minutos de tiempo de la joven para cortejarla. Para colmo, los ataques de los mortífagos no cesaban de repetirse a muchas de las familias de los alumnos de Hogwarts, como así revelaban las cada vez más numerosas lechuzas que llegaban por las mañanas al Gran Comedor, con los subsiguientes llantos y gritos contenidos de muchos de sus compañeros. Ella mantenía contacto continuo con su madre y su hermano, que le instaban a que terminase sus EXTASIS con buenas notas para poder presentarse al curso de medimagos que empezaba el próximo septiembre, pero era difícil concentrarse en aquel ambiente de incertidumbre y duda acerca de lo que pasaba fuera.

-La guerra ya ha empezado- oyó decir una mañana a James a sus amigos a escondidas de Lily, que a pesar de haber aceptado entrenarse con ellos contra las artes oscuras se ponía bastante a la defensiva cuando James hacía comentarios al respecto sobre ello.

No es que la pelirroja tuviese miedo, pero el simple hecho de pensar que James pudiese ponerse en peligro la hacían desquiciarse aún más que por los mismos exámenes.

Un ruido de pisadas la hizo alejar sus recuerdos de su cabeza, y se sobresaltó al encontrarse a Remus mirándola en la puerta de la torre con sorpresa.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí- en realidad, Remus apretaba en su bolsillo con fuerza el mapa del merodeador, donde había descubierto donde encontrar a la pelirroja de pelo rizado.

-Bueno, ya sabes… me gusta observarlas- repuso Estelle señalando la lechucería a lo lejos. Unos últimos rayos de sol se filtraban a través de las ventanas, regalándoles destellos dorados que bañaban la estancia con una luz mágica.

-Es un lugar apacible- añadió Remus acercándose a ella con cuidado. Estelle le lanzó una mirada azul limpia, sonriéndole.

-Siento lo del otro día- Remus la miró sorprendido, no estaba acostumbrado a esa Estelle tan directa- no debí soltarte eso a bocajarro- añadió la joven explicándose ante la expresión de incertidumbre del merodeador.

-Yo… ahora te entiendo- el joven agachó la cabeza con timidez acariciándose la nuca.- no pudiste reaccionar de otra manera… no sabes cuanto lo siento.

Estelle lo observó y se acercó a él, se puso de puntillas, puesto que el joven era mucho más alto que ella y le dio un suave pero firme abrazo. Remus se dejó llevar, cogió en peso a la muchacha y la estrechó con una suavidad que nunca había sentido. Olió la mandarina de su perfume, fresca y alegre, la piel suave y blanca de su cuello, y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, sintiéndose en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Me equivoqué, Remus Lupin- Estelle se separó de él con los ojos vidriosos.- me equivoqué- y sin mediar más palabra, depositó un suave y breve beso en los labios del chico, y se marchó de la torre, dejándolo solo, pero con el corazón cálido y lleno de alegría como nunca lo había sentido.

...

-Siempre la misma manía de quedar de noche y en estos sitios a estas horas- Yasmine se quejó en voz baja mientras salía a uno de los patios traseros del colegio, cerca del campo de entrenamiento del señor Reynolds, el actual profesor de vuelto. Se oían ruidos de todo tipo en la oscuridad pero Yasmine solo prestaba atención a las posibles formas que se moviesen a su alrededor, ya que andaba a oscuras para evitar que la descubriesen. Estaba llegando al inicio del puente que comunicaba el patio interior con los terrenos del castillo cuando una mano poco delicada la cogió de la capa y tiró de ella, ocultándola tras una columna.

-Estoy aquí- la grave voz de Snape parecía cortar como un cuchillo la densa oscuridad.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Sabes que hubiese pasado si se hubiesen despertado Lyls o Estelle?- le reprochó la joven.

-Que te hubieses tenido que inventar alguna excusa como llevas haciendo hasta ahora- le replicó el sly. Yasmine se zafó del joven y sus ojos castaños brillaron en la oscuridad.

-Suéltalo. – le apremió.

-Es James Potter, Roberts.- sentenció el joven de pelo grasiento- mi amo quiere asesinar a James Potter. No nos queda mucho tiempo para llevar a cabo nuestro plan- añadió con gravedad, mientras la serpiente chivata se retorcía de placer en el cuerpo de la joven.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Cuenta atrás

Los calderos emitían un denso humo anaranjado que iluminaba los rostros de los alumnos con una siniestra luz que contrastaba con la oscuridad de la mazmorra. Los estudiantes de séptimo de Gryffindor y Slytherin preparaban un antídoto para venenos poco comunes, en un examen que el profesor Slughorn había propuesto para prepararlos para los ÉXTASIS prácticos de su asignatura.

James observó a Lily concentrada al máximo en cada paso de su poción. Sonrió ante el gesto serio y concentrado de la chica, que repetía en voz baja cada punto y cada ingrediente como si de un extraño mantra se tratase.

A su lado, Estelle lanzaba nerviosas miradas a su caldero, que era el único que en lugar de emitir un humo anaranjado lo hacía de color amarillo. Slughorn varió su paseo en línea recta a lo largo de la clase para dirigirse a la joven pelirroja de pelo rizado y orientarla mientras sus labios dibujaban una mueca de desaprobación nada disimulada. Por fortuna para ella, la extraña luz que reinaba en la sala ocultaba su rubor, aunque James pudo casi imaginar lo coloradas que estaban sus mejillas pecosas.

Detrás de ellas, Yasmine añadía algunos ingredientes después de medirlos con cuidado, pero no parecía especialmente concentrada, como si tuviese la cabeza en un lugar diferente al de aquella agobiante clase de principios de mayo.

Dos jóvenes morenos observaban a la chica castaña, cada uno a su manera. Sirius le lanzaba miradas de soslayo, inquisitivas, con esos ojos grises que parecían querer penetrar en la mente de la chica y averiguar qué estaba pensando. James sabía que ocurría algo con su compañera de casa, él también lo había notado, no era idiota, pero también sabía que hasta que ella no estuviese preparada para compartirlo no habría mucho que hacer. Así se lo había dicho Lily cuando James le confesó sus preocupaciones acerca de Yasmine una noche en la que se quedaron solos en la sala común. Pero también sabía que a Sirius, nadie le ganaba en tozudez cuando se proponía algo. Él quería confiar en que su amigo a sería lo suficientemente hábil para poder ayudar a Yasmine, pero sabía que el orgullo se interponía a menudo entre ambos haciendo la tarea mucho más difícil.

El otro moreno, era Snape, que alternaba las miradas de ¿preocupación? (James arrugó la nariz y el entrecejo de la sorpresa) para Yasmine, y se suavizaban de momento al posar la vista sobre Lily. El joven gryffindor ahogó un bufido. Claro que estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Snape por Lily, casi desde el primer día que los vio juntos en Expreso de Hogwarts. Y claro que no le había gustado. Estuvo tentado de lanzarle un maleficio en voz baja, para que dejara de mirar así a su pelirroja novia, pero simplemente apretó con rabia los puños y se obligó a dejar su ataque para más tarde.

El último en el que James posó su mirada fue en Remus, que ayudaba a Peter por lo bajini intentando que Slughorn no los viese, aprovechando que el profesor revisaba la de Estelle. De verdad que no entendía que iba a ser de su ratonil amigo cuando no pudiesen copiar en los EXTASIS. James sonrió negando con la cabeza, pensando en que ya se las apañarían para ayudarle, mientras terminaba su propia poción, que le había quedado de diez, modestia aparte. Se repantingó en su silla sonriendo con superioridad y le hizo un gesto a Slughorn para indicarle que ya estaba listo para que pudiese evaluarlo. El rechoncho profesor se limpió el sudor de su frente y se dirigió con pasos cortos hasta el merodeador.

-Bien, señor Potter- observó al contraluz un frasquito del contenido del caldero de James, tras haberlo recolectado con su varita- puede usted abandonar el examen, en un días expondremos los resultados en el panel de notas del vestíbulo.

James se levantó, y tras él, Sirius alzó la mano hacia el profesor elegantemente mientras le lanzaba a su amigo sonrisa de complicidad perruna, a la que James respondió en silencio y alzando el pulgar en señal de aprobación alegremente. Sin embargo, al pasar al lado de Snape, su rostro se volvió duro y le lanzó una fría mirada de advertencia que el slytherin se limitó a ignorar.

James esperó a Lily y sus amigos en el pasillo de las mazmorras. Poco a poco, los alumnos fueron saliendo, con caras más o menos alegres según el resultado de su poción.

-Ha sido un examen horrible- suspiró Estelle tras salir acompañada de Yasmine, que le apretó el brazo cariñosamente para animarla.- ¿Humo amarillo? ¿Cómo pude confundir el antídoto para venenos no comunes con el de comunes?- arrugó su pequeña nariz, aunque no pudo esconder una pequeña sonrisa de incredulidad.- espero que Slughorn no sea muy duro conmigo.- se apoyó en la pared cansada y se apartó un rizo pelirrojo de la cara.

Remus, que la observaba con una medio sonrisa ladeada en el rostro, se aproximó a ella y se apoyó a su lado en el frío muro de piedras gruesas.

-Y si no…- dijo casi en un suspiro ronco- ya me encargaré yo de él- rio entonces con ella, que había soltado una sonora carcajada a la vez que enrojecía hasta las puntas. El resto del grupo se les quedó mirando con expresiones socarronas de diferente grado, haciendo que los jóvenes se separasen y les lanzasen miradas furibundas a sus amigos.

-Vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre- fue Peter quien interrumpió las burlas para encabezar la comitiva hacia el gran comedor. Remus observó a la muchacha pelirroja, que tras dedicarle una sonrisa tímida se adelantó para acompañar a Yasmine, que no sabía decir si el examen le había salido bien y mostraba la misma mirada ausente y confusa que llevaba pintada en el rostro casi las veinticuatro horas del día desde la vuelta a Hogwarts tras las navidades.

Desde su encuentro en la torre Remus y Estelle no habían vuelto a hablar del tema, él más por miedo de que hubiese sido un arranque emocional de la joven y se hubiese arrepentido de su beso inmediatamente, y ahora ambos intentaban no quedarse a solas bajo ningún concepto. Eso era lo que él imaginaba. Lo que no sabía es que Estelle esperaba que el licántropo diese el mismo paso que dio ella, y se torturaba mentalmente pensando en que tal vez se había excedido y su beso había estado fuera de lugar, puesto que no habían hablado de ello y no habían compartido ni un solo momento a solas desde entonces. El grupo fue entrando poco a poco en el gran comedor y tomando asiento en la mesa de gryffindor, y cuando ya casi todos los alumnos de la escuela estaban sentados esperando la cena, repararon en la presencia de su director de pie en el atril que presidía la mesa de los profesores. Normalmente y especialmente durante aquel último año, Dumbledore, salvo en ocasiones especiales, cenaba en su despacho o se encontraba fuera del colegio, pero allí estaba en pie, esperando pacientemente que poco a poco las voces de los alumnos fuesen acallándose.

-Queridos alumnos- alzó los brazos ceremoniosamente y una leve sonrisa se dibujó tras su tupida barba blanca. – me alegra acompañaros esta noche- hizo una breve pausa y miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna- como bien sabéis, queda un mes y medio escaso para la finalización del curso presente- miró con una leve sonrisa a algunos alumnos que estaban en las primeras filas.- el primer curso para algunos, y el último para otros- varios suspiros de tristeza se extendieron por el Gran Comedor, procedente de algunos alumnos de séptimo. Lily observó como James se tensaba y en su rostro se pintaba la determinación. La joven sabía que uno de los mayores deseos del chico era terminar el curso para poder ingresar en la escuela de aurores.- me siento enormemente afortunado, de poder comunicarles a nuestros alumnos de último curso, que tras la realización de los ÉXTASIS, contaremos con una agradable velada de graduación – se oyeron algunas exclamaciones y vítores de alegría- y que además, contaremos con la presencia de los familiares que quieran venir a acompañarnos- esta vez los vítores de alegría fueron aún más evidentes. Estelle aplaudió emocionada pesando en su hermano y su madre, pero pronto paró al ver los rostros serios de James y Sirius, y decidió celebrar su emoción internamente. Remus, sentado en frente, le lanzó una mirada de comprensión a la que ella respondió con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. – por otro lado, tras dicha velada, nuestros alumnos tienen la posibilidad de permanecer en el colegio durante un par de semanas más durante las cuales nos visitaran un gran número de profesionales de distintas áreas del ministerio, para orientaos en la elección de aquello que más os guste de cara a vuestro futuro. Esta vez, James varió su rostro serio a una sonrisa más parecida a la que tenía antes de que Dumbledore nombrara a los familiares, y que no hizo más que inquietar a Lily.- sin entretenernos más, ¡es la hora de llenar nuestros estómagos!- y con una sonora palmada, el banquete apareció frente a todos los hambrientos estudiantes.

-¡Es genial!¿Verdad, Yas?- mientras el bullicio habitual volvía a resonar en el Gran Comedor, Lily desvió la mirada de su novio, que ahora discutía con Sirius sobre las asignaturas que impartían en la escuela de aurores, para centrarla en su amiga, que estaba con la vista fija en algún punto de la mesa de Slytherin y la miró sobresaltada al oír su nombre.

-¿Qué?- Yasmine ni siquiera la había escuchado.

-¡La graduación! Imagino que tus padres vendrán, ¿verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja con emoción.

\- Por supuesto- no había ni un ápice de alegría en la voz de la joven castaña, que seguía con la mirada extrañamente fija en un punto de la sala, su voz sonaba como si de repente hubiese encontrado la respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Carraspeó un par de veces, y como si se hubiese dado cuenta de lo extraño de su comportamiento, sonrió ampliamente. - ¡Por supuesto!- esta vez su expresión era de plena felicidad- tengo que volver a la clase de Slughorn, creo que me he dejado mis apuntes allí- y sin probar bocado alguno, se levantó apresuradamente y los dejó allí sentados, Lily con el entrecejo fruncido por su extraño comportamiento, y Sirius, que había visto la escena, mirando con dureza la espalda de la joven que abandonaba corriendo el Gran Comedor.

Ninguno de los dos vio, afortunadamente, como Regulus Black se levantaba y salía tras la joven, ni como Snape, con un suspiro de cansancio, se levantaba tras el chico y lo seguía de cerca.

...

Yasmine no cabía en sí de gozo, corrió por los oscuros pasillos que la iban adentrando cada vez más en las mazmorras del castillo, pero, en lugar de dirigirse a la clase de pociones, tomo un camino distinto y acabó en la mazmorra en la que normalmente quedaba con Regulus y Snape para averiguar como eliminar el tatuaje de su piel. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, esperando. Sabía que en pocos segundos sus compañeros de slytherin llegarían allí. Durante el discurso de Dumbledore sobre la fiesta de graduación, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Regulus y pudo hasta adivinar una sonrisa de alivio en las elegantes y frías facciones del chico. Ese sería el momento perfecto para actuar y ambos lo sabían. Con su familia y amigos bajo la protección de Dumbledore en la inexpugnable Hogwarts, tendría el tiempo necesario para deshacerse del tatuaje y correr en busca de ayuda. Como bien adivinó, el joven entró raudo a los pocos segundos en la mazmorra. Presa de la alegría, Yasmine se lanzó hacia él y le dio un abrazo lleno de emoción.

-¡Será el momento perfecto!- chilló ilusionada mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría. El chico soltó una pequeña carcajada al oír a la chica tan contenta, pero pronto se contuvo y la separó con suavidad de él.

-¿No tienes miedo?- sus oscuros ojos se detuvieron en los castaños de ella, intentando buscar algún rastro de esa emoción en su mirada. Yasmine se ruborizó un poco por intensidad del chico, pero por suerte, Snape la salvó de responder al entrar en la habitación y pudo desviar su mirada de la de Regulus.

-Siento interrumpir tan tierna escena- la voz grave y socarrona de Snape contrastaba con sus facciones serias- imagino que habréis llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Yasmine asintió con alegría, algo más contenida que su demostración con Regulus.- tenemos un mes y medio para averiguar como quitarte eso de ahí. – fue su tono helado y poco optimista, el que hizo que a Yasmine le recorriese un largo escalofrío a lo largo de su columna vertebral: era el momento de empezar a elaborar de verdad el plan que salvaría a familia y sus amigos de una muerte segura a manos de Lord Voldemort.

…

El mes de mayo comenzó a transcurrir a una velocidad inusual. Los alumnos de quinto y séptimo se veían cada vez más abrumados por la cantidad de exámenes de repaso que los profesores les hacían, columnas de apuntes y gruesos tomos de todas las asignaturas que debían repasar hasta la saciedad para poder pasar con la mejor nota posible los temidos EXTASIS en caso de los alumnos de séptimo y los TIMOS de los alumnos de quinto.

-Me piden un extraordinario en encantamientos, herbología y pociones para poder acceder a las prácticas de enfermera auxiliar de medimago en San Mungo - se quejó Estelle una tarde particularmente cálida de mediados de mayo mientras las chicas estudiaban junto a los merodeadores bajo la sombra de un árbol cerca de la orilla del lago. Desde que James y Lily eran pareja, ambos grupos pasaban más tiempo juntos, a pesar de que la relación entre Sirius y Yasmine no era especialmente buena en los últimos meses, ambos estaban de acuerdo en compartir de forma amistosa ciertos momentos en los que parecían aparcar momentáneamente sus rencillas - ni encantamientos ni pociones se me da particularmente bien- suspiró dejando caer la cabeza entre sus brazos abrumada.

Lily levantó la cabeza, que tenía en el regazo de James, y arrugó el entrecejo extrañada.

-¿Enfermera auxiliar? Pensaba que tu idea era llegar a ser medimaga- el resto del grupo dejó de leer sus apuntes interesados en la respuesta de Estelle, que tras verse en el centro de atención, enrojeció instantáneamente.

-Para eso, debo sacar extraordinario en alquimia, transformaciones, y defensa- explicó ella-además de las que ya os he dicho- bajó sus ojos azules avergonzada- no me veo capaz de ello. Yasmine resopló ofendida.

\- ¡Llevas desde primero queriendo ser medimaga, como tu hermano!- exclamó la joven castaña sin creerse que su amiga tirase la toalla con tanta facilidad.

-Pero también soy consciente de mis limitaciones-se defendió Estelle- es una de las profesiones que más extraordinarios requieren además de auror, y yo estoy muy lejos conseguirlo.

-Puedes intentarlo- Remus se incluyó cauteloso en la conversación, él si creía a la joven capaz de conseguir lo que se propusiese.

Estelle lo miró un poco dolida. Había sido una elección dolorosa para ella, y no le parecía justo que los demás opinasen que no era buena idea cuando había pasado largo tiempo meditándolo. A eso se añadían las gana tenía de besar al licántropo y la rabia que le daba que él no diese el paso para ello.

\- Es mi decisión- dijo secamente, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y volvió a enfrascarse en la lectura de los apuntes que tenía en la mano, aunque su cabeza bullía de ira y les prestaba más bien poca atención. Remus suspiró sin comprenderla, pero no insistió. Debía hablar con ella a solas lo antes posible, aunque su naturaleza tímida e insegura lo obligaba a intentar posponer ese momento lo máximo posible. Era ridículo, porque por más mágico y único que fue el momento que vivieron en la torre, él no quería limitarse a recordarlo, sin embargo, pensar en el posible rechazo de la joven le hacía perder el aire de los pulmones y quedarse sin aliento.

\- Nosotros necesitamos cinco EXTASIS con extraordinario en las troncales más difíciles- dejó de caer de repente Lily, con un tono que intentaba quitarle toda la importancia posible a lo que acababa de decir.

\- ¿Nosotros?- James abrió los ojos como platos mientras dejaba de juguetear con el mechón rojo oscuro de su novia, que había tenido entre sus dedos hasta ese momento.

\- Sí, nosotros: Sirius, Remus, tú y yo- afirmó ella con una tranquilidad sospechosa posando su verde mirada en cada uno los chicos a medida que iba pronunciando sus nombres.

\- NOSOTROS - James hizo hincapié en la palabra nosotros, señalando a sus amigos y a él, sin incluirla a ella- pretendemos ser aurores y entrar en la academia el próximo septiembre- su voz también estaba impregnada de una falsa cordialidad que no hizo más que poner a sus amigos a la defensiva en vista de lo que iba a venir después.

\- ¡Anda!- Lily fingió sorpresa, no sin cierta irritación- ¡Como yo!- añadió, terminando de sacar de sus casillas a James.

\- Oh, oh- Yasmine miró a Sirius, a Remus, a Peter y Estelle, que a su vez se miraban entre ellos, y sin mediar palabra, y cada uno balbuceando la excusa más inverosímil posible, comenzaron a recoger todo rápidamente para irse de allí a toda velocidad, cosa que no hacía demasiada falta ya que James y Lily estaban tan concentrados en fusilarse con la mirada que no prestaron la mas mínima atención a la huida en masa que sus amigos acababan de protagonizar.

\- ¿Estás loca?- ni siquiera pretendía sonar tan hiriente, pero James no pudo evitar que cada una de sus palabras sonaran como cuchillos afilados. Lily acusó el ataque.

\- Sabía que no te iba a parecer bien, ¡Es tan propio de ti!- chilló ella cabreada- tú, obsesionado con convertirte en auror, ¿y yo? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Quedarme en casa?- la pelirroja bufó, demostrando lo ridícula que le parecía esa opción, y volvió a bufar aún más fuerte cuando vio la expresión de "es obvio que sí" que James tenía dibujada en la cara.

\- Te equivocas- le espetó ella.- eso no va conmigo- sin darse cuenta se había levantado y miraba a James, que seguía sentado en el césped, con una expresión serena que la estaba sacando de quicio.

\- No voy a permitir que te pongas en peligro, jamás me lo perdonaría.- dijo el animago con una tranquilidad exterior que estaba muy lejos de sentir por dentro.

\- Ni siquiera es tu decisión- repuso ella intentando calmarse. Después alzó sus ojos verdes y le preguntó- ¿es un ultimatúm?-se cruzó de brazos y lo contempló, orgullosa y dolida. James guardó silencio.- no voy a permitir que nadie me diga lo que tengo que hacer.- sin más, y con un rabioso golpe de varita, Lily recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al castillo, dejando solo al chico de gafas, que no sabía si gritar, patalear, llorar o maldecir su mala suerte.

…

Mientras tanto, Remus aprovechó para seguir a Estelle, que se dirigía a la biblioteca para continuar su estudio, seguida de Peter, y Yasmine tomó un camino que descendía hacia la zona del lago donde descansaban los hipogrifos de Ada, dispuesta a tomarse un respiro del estudio. Sirius vaciló. Sabía que Remus y Estelle necesitaban hablar, y pese a la tensa relación que tenía con la joven castaña, decidió en última instancia seguirla, aunque las duras palabras que la joven le había dedicado el día de la salida a Hogsmeade meses atrás aún seguían doliéndole como el mismo momento en que las oyó. Sin embargo, una vaga idea para empezar a acercarse a ella de nuevo llevaba días rondando su mente. Avanzó a grandes pasos bajando la ladera de nomeolvides de los terrenos del castillo, sorprendiéndose de la agilidad y velocidad de la muchacha, a la que tardó unos minutos en alcanzar. Se puso a su lado y le siguió el paso, mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada de soslayo teñida de sorpresa.

-Black...- se paró en seco y lo miró con los ojos grandes castaños abiertos de par en par- ¿Qué haces aquí?- el joven ignoró que lo llamase por su apellido y esbozó una sonrisa que tuvo la decencia de impregnar con un poco de timidez.

\- Necesitaba hablar contigo- evaluó la mirada de la joven, entre suspicaz y desconfiada, pero se animó al ver un amago de sonrisa en los carnosos labios de la Gryffindor.

\- Cuéntame- le instó ella volviendo a caminar. El chico la siguió y volvió a ponerse a su lado.

\- Verás... sé que llego con algo de retraso, pero... no pasó nada con Anaïs el año pasado, al menos, nada que yo recuerde- añadió al final, mesándose nerviosamente el pelo azabache. Volvió a recibir una mirada de sorpresa y desconfianza de la joven castaña, que ahora lo miraba intrigada.- me gustabas de verdad ya por aquel entonces- su voz se volvió seria y solemne.- y me dolió que todo se echara a perder. -se sorprendió así mismo al oírse pronunciar aquellas palabras, casi sin darse cuenta, había vencido la batalla contra su orgullo que casi siempre solía perder.

La joven se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, evaluando como habrían cambiado las cosas de haber sabido eso el año pasado. Si habría cambiado en algo su situación actual. Tal vez jamás habría llegado a acudir a la cita con el señor tenebroso, o tal vez ahora no se estaría enfrentando tan sola a su destino. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar en el abismo de posibilidades que habría tenido y de como cada una de las decisiones que ambos habían ido tomando los habían llevado a aquel mismo momento, y a aquel mismo lugar. Estaba claro que se habrían ahorrado más de un disgusto, aunque también pensó que tal vez no hubiese funcionado si todo hubiese ido sobre ruedas en aquel momento, ¿quién podría saberlo?

-No pensaba ninguna de las cosas que te dije ese día- le contestó ella, tan seria y solemne como él, mirando al frente. No hizo falta decir que día fue, pues ambos lo tenían grabado a fuego en su mente.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte y ellos estaban llegando al lago, Sirius se perdió en los reflejos rojizos del largo cabello de ella cuando la luz anaranjada del ocaso incidió directamente sobre ellos. Nunca se había fijado en esa variedad de colores rojos, marrones y oscuros que bailaban en torno al rostro de muchacha, que observaba divertida su embelesamiento

\- Te acabas de quedar como si hubieses visto una veela- se rio ella pasando su mano frente al rostro de Sirius para sacarlo de su ensoñación. El joven apartó la mirada y sonrió lacónicamente.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó él, mientras lanzaba una breve mirada a los hipogrifos que reposaban tranquilamente a la orilla del lago. Ella volvió a tomarse su tiempo contestar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste tú el año pasado?- pero se limitó a responderle con una pregunta. Sirius entendió entonces que eso era lo máximo que iba a conseguir... por ahora, pero ya había sido un gran avance escuchar de su boca lo que tanto había ansiado oír en los últimos meses- ¿has montado alguna vez en hipogrifo, Sirius?- preguntó ella con una energía inusitada.

El joven negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un hormigueo de extraño placer al volver a ser "Sirius" en sus labios y siguió a la muchacha hasta el grupo de seres alados que ya habían posado su mirada desconfiada en ambos gryffindor.

Yasmine se dirigió en primer lugar a una joven hipogrifo de pelo cobrizo y ojos grises, que miraba con interés a la muchacha y con cierta curiosidad a Sirius.

-Esta es Aleas- Yasmine dibujó una rápida reverencia en el aire que a juzgar por el lenguaje corporal más que tranquilo de la criatura no hubiese sido ni necesaria. La joven se acercó a ella y le acarició con delicadeza las plumas del cuello, dedicándole una mirada cariñosa y tierna- es la más joven y valiente del grupo... veamos como te acepta- se colocó al lado de la hipogrifo, mirando a Sirius con detenimiento- vamos, inclínate.

Sirius sonrió encantado y realizó una majestuosa y elegante inclinación ante Aleas, que se levantó rápidamente y respondió con una reverencia que igualaba en elegancia a la del merodeador.

-Vaya...- Yasmine sonrió sorprendida, pero intentó que se le notara lo mínimo posible para no crecer aún más el ego del chico.- parece que le has gustado- lanzó una mira comprensión a la hipogrifo que pasó desapercibida al merodeador.- yo montaré a Ileus, es el hipogrifo de Ada, espérame aquí.

Se alejó unos cuantos metros, se inclinó ante un hipogrifo negro de ojos ambarinos, y él respondió igual. La castaña se subió ágilmente a espaldas de Ileus, apoyando sus pies en el nacimiento de las alas, y se aproximó a Sirius y Aleas subida en él. La hipogrifo parecía entender a la perfección las intenciones de Yasmine, facilitando la subida del merodeador con una suave inclinación de su cuerpo, y cuando él ya estuvo perfectamente agarrado a ella, ambos animales emprendieron el vuelo raudos como el viento.

Los dos hipogrifos comenzaron a sobrevolar el lago, muy próximos a la superficie del agua. Yasmine observó la expresión extasiada del joven de ojos grises y lo vio extender la mano y trazar una línea recta en el lago, mojándose la punta de los dedos. Aleas lo imitó con una de sus garras, y pudo ver como ambos compartían ese brillo especial en los parecidos ojos grises. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando disfrutar de su propio vuelo, sintiéndose terriblemente desdichada.

Desde que James y Lily eran pareja, ambos grupos habían empezado a compartir más tiempo juntos. De estudio, de comidas, o de descanso. Al principio, sus sentimientos por Sirius eran meramente pasionales, era consciente de que había algo que los atraía físicamente de forma irremediable, pero después... Sí, era un egocéntrico redomado, a veces algo inmaduro y tenía una fijación enfermiza con Snape y todo aquello relacionado con ir en contra de la pureza de sangre y la casa slytherin (y podía entenderlo teniendo en cuenta la familia de la que procedía), pero también era alegre, valiente, leal, divertido e inteligente. Se encontraba así misma a menudo riéndose interiormente de sus bromas y comentarios y lo enternecía la forma en la que protegía a James, a Remus y Peter. Era como si pasara lo que pasase, para ella fuera imposible mantenerse lejos de él o tener una excusa sólida para odiarle, y ahí es cuando llegaba la maldita serpiente reptando en su piel claramente a su vista, para recordarle que más le valía mantenerse al margen de todo lo relacionado con su mundo, por el bien del propio chico. Y después aparecían de nuevo esos ojos grises y el vuelco que le daba el estómago cada vez que lo pillaba observándola. De repente, notó una brusca sacudida de viento por encima de su cabeza y vio a Sirius mirándola burlón por encima de su cabeza.

-¡Aleas dice que podemos ser más rápidos que vosotros, que os damos mil vueltas!- le vociferó a la joven de pelo castaño. Ella no supo si Ileus había entendido las palabras del chico, o había reaccionado a la leve presión que ella había ejercido sobre los laterales de su cuerpo de forma casi inconsciente, pero de inmediato notó como su velocidad aumentaba de forma considerable, y lo que empezó como un apacible paseo, terminó siendo una emocionante carrera por encima de los bosques y montañas que rodeaban los terrenos de Hogwarts.

…

Tras dejar atrás a sus amigos, Estelle entró en el castillo en busca de un lugar tranquilo en la biblioteca en el que poder encontrar un mínimo de la concentración que había perdido esa tarde. Se decidió por una mesa pegada a una ventana que estaba más aislada del resto y tomó asiento de espaldas a la sala. A través del reflejo del cristal, vio a Peter entrando en la sala, de modo que corriendo se agachó en su asiento para que no viera su pelo rizado y rojo sobresalir por el respaldo de la silla. El joven le había pedido ayuda porque no entendía la forma correcta de cortar las raíces de las mandrágoras para preparar antídotos de venenos y a ella le apetecía menos mil ponerse a explicarle aquella tarde nada que tuviera que ver con sus futuros EXTASIS. Por suerte para ella, Peter no la vio, y tras echar una breve ojeada a la sala, se dispuso a salir de la misma cuando se chocó con Remus, que acababa de entrar y que le preguntó algo que hizo que Peter se encogiese de hombros antes de salir de allí. Remus pareció suspirar con aire resignado, y se iba a dar media vuelta y seguir los pasos de su amigo, y Estelle se iba a incorporar para avisarle de donde estaba (la presencia de Remus era mucho más agradable que la de Peter), cuando una despampanante Shyne hizo al chico una seña desde otra mesa para que se acercara.

"Lo que faltaba" pensó Estelle, notando otra vez como la rabia la hacía enrojecer. Vio a la joven de pelo negro y largo acariciar con demasiada familiaridad el brazo de Remus mientras él le sonreía y le señalaba algo en un pergamino, aunque la pelirroja pensó que la gryffindor de sexto, por su expresión, estaba más centrada en el contacto con licántropo que en su propia explicación.

No iba a aguantar más, no solo le había cuestionado su decisión con los EXTASIS, sino que no se había dignado a estar a solas ni cinco minutos con ella y ni mucho menos parecía interesado en volver a repetir el beso de la torre, y además ahora tonteaba descaradamente con la que había sido su novia y amante a saber Merlín cuanto tiempo, ¿No estaba Shyne enfadada con Remus por haberla dejado? ¿Qué hacía hablando así con él? Sin darse cuenta había arrugado la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo, pero cuando como la joven mediolicántropo ofrecía una silla a su lado a Remus para sentarse, Estelle decidió que no iba a aguantar más escenas.

Se levantó ruidosamente de la silla, recogió el grueso tomo de herbología que estaba leyendo cerrándolo con un golpe seco (se ganó una desdeñosa mirada de la señorita Pince, que desde el otro extremo de la biblioteca la miró vocalizando en silencio: "diez puntos menos para gryffindor") y se lanzó en picado a la puerta de la salida procurando que tanto el merodeador como Shyne la viesen salir huyendo de ahí.

Remus abrió los ojos dorados como platos, maldijo en silencio a Peter por decirle que Estelle no estaba en la biblioteca, y sin ni si quiera excusarse con Shyne salió corriendo tras la pelirroja.

Le costó tres saltos de alto riesgo en las escaleras cambiantes y algún que otro empujón a algún alumno despistado que se había encontrado a su paso cuando dio con la chica en el pasillo del retrato de la dama gorda.

-¡Estelle!- la llamó jadeando por el esfuerzo de la carrera- ¡espera! Ella se paró en seco, y cuando se dio la vuelta tenía el entrecejo fruncido en un gesto de enfado.

-¿Qué quieres?- le espetó con dureza, aunque inmediatamente después carraspeó y repitió con voz algo más suave- ¿qué quieres?- "eres una blanda", se autoinsultó mentalmente la pelirroja.

-No es lo que parece- Remus quiso explicarse, pero el esfuerzo de haber corrido por todo el castillo detrás de ella lo había dejado exhausto, y mira que era difícil cansarlo, suspiró profundamente y se apoyó en la pared.

-¿Y que es lo que se supone que parece?- ella seguía inflexible, aunque su ceño se había relajado y se había acercado un paso al licántropo, preocupada.-no deberías estar tan cansado- añadió quitándole un mechón de pelo castaño claro de la cara.

-Hace poco fue luna llena- musitó él.- a veces tardo tiempo en recuperar las fuerzas- aunque ver a la pelirroja cediendo lo estaba llenando de una energía renovada.

Ella lo miró ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos azules, intentando ver más allá de la mirada dorada del chico… estaba tan guapa, con el pelo recogido en un moño con algunos rizos color calabaza rebeldes escapando de él y enmarcando su rostro níveo y pecoso… ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan terriblemente atractiva? Es decir, siempre lo había sido, pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar ni un minuto en ella.

-Shyne no… ella y yo no somos nada- aclaró él recuperando un poco la compostura. Vio como Estelle se revolvía ligeramente incómoda y se alejaba un par de pasos.

-Eso no es asunto mío- replicó con la boca pequeña.

-¡Claro que lo es!- contestó el joven casi molesto. Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

-Somos amigos, y como amigos debo aceptar cualquier relación que quieras tener- pero ella parecía seguir en sus trece.

-¿Amigos?- Remus la miró alucinando en tricolor.- ¿Por qué me besaste entonces aquella noche?- preguntó entonces a bocajarro.

-Yo… yo, - Estelle enrojeció como nunca antes lo había hecho y solo pudo farfullar cosas sin sentido- está claro que no te gustó de modo que siento mucho haberlo hecho- terminó diciendo avergonzada.

-¿Qué no me gustó?- Remus estaba alucinando aún más que antes.

-¿Es que solo vas a repetir lo que yo diga una y otra vez?- se quejó ella empezando a enfadarse de nuevo- está claro que si te hubiese gustado habrías querido repetir- le soltó entonces ella también directamente.

\- Y estaba deseando hacerlo…

Remus avanzó los dos pasos que los separaban, la cogió de la nuca con firmeza con una mano y con la otra rodeó su cintura, contempló sus ojos azules un segundo antes de… que un torbellino pelirrojo y cabreado apareciese entre ellos bruscamente gritando cosas como que era lo que le faltaba por oír y que ella también quería luchar en contra del mal y nadie iba a dejarla encerrada por muy peligroso que fuese. Lily ni siquiera veía lo que arrollaba a su paso, que en este caso eran su amiga y el licántropo, le gritó la contraseña a una alterada Señora Gorda y se perdió tras agujero del retrato. Estelle se separó de Remus no sin cierta reticencia y le lanzó una mirada de disculpa…

-Creo que debería ir a ver como está- Remus asintió suspirando con resignación.

-Yo debería ir a echarle un vistazo a James, no creo que esté de mejor humor que Lily- decidió el chico de ojos dorados. Estelle sonrió tímidamente, levantó una mano a modo de despedida y entró en la sala común de gryffindor mientras Remus se planteaba seriamente darse una ducha fría antes de buscar a su amigo de gafas.

…

-Y entonces debo sacar un excelente en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en Herbología, Pociones y Encantamientos para poder acceder a las prácticas en el departamento de Magizoología del Ministerio, aunque ganas puntos extra para entrar de becario si consigues que te incluyan antes en la beca Newt Scamander de investigación, bien en Centroeuropa o en América del Sur, por no hablar de la experiencia y conocimientos con los que volvería de ella- Yasmine explicaba a Sirius detenidamente sus planes de futuro, y el muchacho se la imaginó rodeada de cientos de criaturas mágicas en mitad de una selva ecuatorial. Esa imagen le gustó y le disgustó al mismo tiempo, pero la vio tan sumamente feliz que por un momento no le importó que ella se visualizase a miles de kilómetros de Inglaterra.- Joe ya ha estado en Centroeuropa y dice que es una experiencia increíble- la mención del nombre de un chico desconocido hizo que la imagen de Yasmine desapareciese de su mente para volver a la realidad.

-¿Joe?- preguntó Sirius intrigado- ¿quién es Joe?

-Joe es el becario de Ada- explicó Yasmine- está aquí haciendo prácticas de profesor adjunto porque quiere ser profesor en Ilvermorny- la joven omitió que le había contado todo aquello en aquella extraña cita forzada que tuvieron el día que los mortífagos atacaron Hogsmeade, y que desde entonces no habían vuelto a cruzar más de dos palabras seguidas.

-Entiendo- el chico de ojos grises tuvo un flash momentáneo en el que recordó la cara del chico mientras acompañaba a Yasmine, y cerró los puños automáticamente al recordar los celos que sintió al verlos juntos. Yasmine le lanzó una mirada desconfiada, esperando que saltase con alguna grosería sobre el joven becario, grosería que no llegó a formularse porque en el hall del castillo, al que acababan de llegar, se congregaban James, Remus y Peter, aparentemente discutiendo.

-No pienso dejar que sea auror- James negaba tozudamente con la cabeza mientras Remus intentaba hacerle entender que Lily haría lo que ella quisiese con su vida después de terminar Hogwarts.

-¿Entonces por qué os empeñasteis en entrenar defensa con nosotras?- Yasmine se metió en la conversación con los merodeadores cuando llegaron a su altura.

\- Para que estéis preparadas- dijo James- SOLO en caso de que sea necesario- puntualizó alzando un dedo sentenciador.

\- No es justo James- le informó la muchacha- y espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde, porque a Lily de ahí no la vas a mover, me voy a verla- y sin más, sabiendo el incendiario estado de ánimo en el que se encontraría la pelirroja, pasó de largo de los chicos y se encaminó hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Prongs tío. Odio decirlo pero creo que tiene razón- Sirius observó a la chica largarse contoneando las caderas. Dirigió sus ojos a los marrones de su amigo, pero vio una firmeza terca en ellos de la cual iba ser muy difícil moverlo.

…

Lily daba vueltas en su habitación mientras los doseles, cortinas y cualquier cosa a su vista se arremolinaban en el aire con violencia fruto del poder no controlado que la joven desprendía a cada paso. No entendía a James y su afán proteccionista. ¿Pretendía aislarla del mundo exterior para que nada le ocurriera? Vale que ella sentía lo mismo hacia él, pero jamás se le ocurriría la fantástica idea de encerrarlo a cal y canto para que Voldemort no lo encontrase. Estaba claro que eran dos de los jóvenes más prometedores de su generación y el mago oscuro los querría, o vivos o muertos, pero aún así jamás le pediría que no fuese auror o que hiciese con su vida lo que le diese la real gana.

La joven pelirroja nunca había tenido muy claro lo que le hubiese gustado hacer después de Hogwarts, al contrario que sus amigas que tenían sus preferencias claras desde el principio, pero dados los tiempos que corrían no se le ocurrió mejor idea que la de entrar en el departamento de Aurores del Ministerio, no solo estaría preparada para afrontar cualquier tipo de ataque sino que además podría hacerlo junto a James. En su cabeza la idea era perfecta. Pero no, James tenía que actuar como el típico machito protector que quería dejarla fuera de juego y de la diversión. Volvió a bufar exasperada ante la idea y se lanzó a su cama, tapándose los ojos con las manos con cansancio. Fue en ese momento cuando Estelle entró en la habitación y observó el caos en el que la pelirroja la había sumido. Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

-Lily...- la aludida retiró una de las manos de su cara y le lanzó una mirada que hubiese podido ser fácilmente un rayo verde asesino.

-Ni se te ocurra darle la razón- le advirtió ella con un deje de amenaza que invitaba a no contradecirla.

-No iba a hacerlo- se rió Estelle- no lo pagues conmigo.- se acurrucó a su lado, en el espacio que Lily le había dejado después de su respuesta, más relajada.

-Es que no lo entiendo- se lamentó la ojiverde- no puede sencillamente aceptar que es mi decisión. Estelle suspiró.

-Yo si lo entiendo- se ganó mirada de censura de Lily, que se planteó echarla de la cama- no te voy a negar que me da miedo que estés en el ojo del huracán- pero se lo pensó bien tras escuchar el tono lastimero de su amiga- ¿pero quien no lo está hoy en día?- Estelle se encogió de hombros abrumada.- ¿Sabes que están amenazando a los medimagos de San Mungo?- a Lily se le escapó un breve gritito de asombro.

-No tenía ni idea- reconoció.

-Mi hermano Lucas, Patrick, los padres de Yas... y podría seguir. Amenazan con la muerte si siguen curando a los aurores y a las víctimas de los ataques. Pero claro, obviamente no van a dejar de hacer su trabajo- repuso la chica explicando la situación.- ahora hay aurores en las puertas del hospital durante todo el día, además de haber reforzado los hechizo protectores en torno al edificio. Quieren atacar y destruir los lugares claves para que cunda el pánico entre la gente, o se unan a él por miedo a correr la misma suerte. Estoy deseando terminar para ayudar- reconoció Estelle.

-¿Como medimaga o como enfermera auxiliar?- Lily no lo dijo para picarla, simplemente sentía curiosidad de conocer el origen del cambio de decisión de Estelle respecto a su futuro. La joven de ojos azules meditó un rato su respuesta.

\- Me da miedo querer abarcar más asignaturas de las que puedo llegar a aprobar con extraordinario y quedarme fuera de ambas opciones, entonces todo sería inútil. Si me centro en los EXTASIS de enfermera, que son menos, tal vez tenga más posibilidades de estar el mismo uno de agosto trabajando en San Mungo.

Lily guardó silencio, la verdad era que poniéndose en la piel de Estelle, parecía una decisión meditada y no arbitraria o por simple miedo al fracaso.

-Entiendo- dijo al fin. Se apoyó sobre su costado, y abrazó a su amiga con cariño.- tienes todo mi apoyo- Estelle rio, para evitar que las lágrimas de emoción se agolparan en sus ojos.

-¡Yo también necesito un poco de cariño!- una centella castaña se les lanzó encima y les dio un abrazo de oso aplastante a las dos pelirrojas. Era Yasmine, que acababa de sigilosamente en la habitación y había visto a sus dos amigas abrazadas en la cama.

-¡Yas! ¡Que nos aplastas!- Estelle rio con más ganas y Lily intentó zafarse del peso de su amiga.

-¡Ataque de abrazo aplastador!- gritó la chica aumentando la presión sobre sus amigas. Las tres fueron presas de un ataque de risa colectiva, y cuando al fin pudieron parar de reír estaban sentadas en la cama limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Te veo contenta como hacía tiempo no te veía- Lily miró a su amiga de ojos marrones sorprendida- ¿que ha pasado?- preguntó curiosa. Yasmine rememoró la tarde con Sirius y suspiró melancólicamente.

-Estoy segura de que tiene que ver con cierto animago de ojos grises- aventuró Estelle con burla- lo vi correr detrás de ti esta tarde.

Yasmine dibujó una enigmática sonrisa en sus labios, pero no dijo nada. Miró a Lily solemnemente, y cogiéndole las manos le dijo:

-Que conste que me da tanto miedo como a James que decidas ser auror, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para apoyar incondicionalmente tu decisión.- Lily le sonrió agradecida.- ahora tenéis que hacer las paces.- esto último lo dijo con una férrea convicción.

Lily bufó como llevaba haciendo desde que se había peleado con James.

-Hasta que no venga a pedirme disculpas de rodillas y a reconocer que se ha equivocado, no hay nada que hacer- y terca como ella sola, Lily les dio la espalda y se cruzó brazos, de modo que no vio la mirada que cruzaron Estelle y Yasmine de preocupación: ahora que todo estaba yendo tan bien entre ellos esos dos cabezotas tenían que echarlo a perder.

…

Severus se levantó de repente del sofá de la Sala Común de Slytherin, donde estaba repasando uno de los gruesos tomos de encantamientos que debía conocer para los EXTASIS, como si un rayo lo hubiese alcanzado de repente.

-¡Lo tengo!- gritó con alegría. Menos mal que estaba solo, porque si no se habría ganado alguna que otra mirada de desdén de sus compañeros de casa. Corrió a su habitación y sacó de su baúl un grueso tomo de tapa oscura y letras rojas, que rezaban: Pociones de magia oscura y sus usos. Pasó las hojas con avidez buscando lo que quería encontrar, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes que en lugar de un hechizo, podría usar una poción, su especialidad, para eliminar el tatuaje de Yasmine?

La poción en particular no existía pero sí los ingredientes adecuados con los que podría prepararla. No iba a ser tarea fácil. Ya estaba seleccionando una lista con los que servirían para empezar a probar cuando notó un fuerte escozor en su tatuaje de mortífago, señal de que su amo los reclamaba, pero no hizo falta que se apareciese en ningún sitio, en su mente retumbaron claramente las siguientes palabras, dejándolo aturdido y mareado, tumbado en el suelo de su habitación: dile a leona traidora que el momento se acerca... debe conducir a James Potter a la orilla de lago más retirada del castillo… durante la noche de la próxima luna nueva... Y esa frase siseó y siseó en su mente una y otra vez hasta que cada una de las palabras se hubieron grabado a fuego en su memoria. La cuenta atrás había comenzado.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: El Laberinto de la Sala de los Menesteres.

-No me gusta ninguna- Lily se dejó caer abatida en uno de los sofás de cuero de la salita de probadores de la tienda de moda "Tiros Largos" de Hogsmeade, donde las chicas habían ido a buscar una túnica para la noche de graduación en su última mañana libre de sábado que se habían permitido el lujo de darse antes de los EXTASIS.

"Y solo por necesidad" les había recalcado mil veces Lily a Estelle y Yasmine cuando la habían arrastrado literalmente fuera de la habitación para que fuese con ellas.

No se había probado ningún vestido, ni su estado de ánimo le permitía apreciar nada tan trivial en ese momento como el color, el corte o el tejido de una túnica de gala. Desde que había discutido con James había entrado en un irritante estado de "nomegustanielairequerespiro" que traía a sus amigas de cabeza, pero había acabado por acompañarlas con tal de dejar escucharlas.

-Ni te gusta la comida que comes- señaló Estelle con un deje de impaciencia.

\- Ni la decoración del castillo, que por cierto no ha cambiado en los últimos mil años- exageró Yasmine desde dentro del probador, recordando como Lily se quejaba esa misma mañana de lo feas que eran las armaduras que había en el pasillo de la entrada. La pelirroja se ganó un obsceno gesto por parte de algunas de las ofendidas armaduras que tan solo sus amigas llegaron a ver, ya que la pelirroja ya se estaba ocupada de nuevo cebándose con el atuendo de Filch de aquel día y lo sucia que estaba su gata.

\- Ni el color de las flores que nos hemos encontrado de camino a Hogsmeade- Estelle puso los ojos en blanco ante la mirada de reproche de Lily.

-No te va a gustar nada hasta que no arregles tus problemas con James y os dejéis de tonterías- esta vez Yasmine sacó la cabeza entre las cortinas verdes que cubrían el pequeño cubículo para que la pelirroja oyera claramente sus palabras y no pudiera ignorarlas como había estado haciendo los últimos días. Sin embargo a Lily no le hacía falta no oír los consejos de sus amigas altos y claros para poder pasar olímpicamente de ellos.

-Vosotras no lo entendéis- dijo levantándose de nuevo y fingiendo interés en una túnica verde lima. Acarició el tejido sin prestarle demasiada atención- no puedo ceder.

-Nadie te ha dicho que cedas- replicó Estelle con dureza-simplemente te pedimos que hables con él y lo hagas entrar en razón.

-Él debería entrar en razón solo, que me prohíba presentarme a Auror es sencillamente absurdo. Y humillante- razonó Lily dolida.

\- En ese punto estamos de acuerdo contigo- suspiró la chica castaña quitándose la última túnica que se había probado y descartándola encima del montón que ya había desechado.-Lily- el tono serio de Yasmine hizo que la pelirroja de ojos verdes se concentrara en ella de verdad por primera vez desde que tres días antes había discutido con el merodeador de gafas.- James perdió a sus padres hace casi seis meses- hizo una pausa para suspirar con impotencia y tristeza, mientras empezaba a ponerse los vaqueros ajustados con los que se había vestido por la mañana- creo que el hecho de imaginar si quiera que eso pueda pasarte a ti, hace que no quiera ceder ni un poco en ese aspecto… aunque no sea decisión suya- añadió al ver que su amiga abría la boca para replicar. Se apartó un largo mechón castaño de la cara y tras pasarse por el cuello su sencilla camiseta blanca de manga larga y escote en pico fijó sus ojos marrones en los verde esmeralda de Lily, como si intentara hipnotizarla para que viese los hechos como ella misma los veía.

-Yas tiene razón.- la apoyó Estelle. – si hablaseis tal vez podríais entenderos el uno al otro.

-Y más vale que habléis pronto- Yasmine la señaló con un dedo tras terminar de abrochar los cordones de sus botas negras de tacón ancho y sonrió con malicia ante la mirada interrogante de Lily - porque hoy hemos quedado con ellos para practicar defensa y no quiero heridos graves.- y sin más, salió de la sala de probadores antes de que Lily pudiera replicar nada y antes de que la primera herida de gravedad fuera ella misma.- ¡nos vemos a la hora de comer!- gritó la castaña saliendo a toda velocidad de la tienda.

Lily miró a Estelle con los ojos abiertos como platos y se encontró a la misma luchando contra una sonrisa de satisfacción que sus labios no podían evitar formar. Se encogió de hombros y sin añadir nada más tomó del brazo a Lily y se dirigieron al mostrador de la tienda, donde un hombre con monóculo y un gracioso bigote había observado ofendido como Yasmine salía a toda prisa de su magnífica tienda sin llevarse nada, ¡después de estar toda la mañana probándose cosas!

-A mi me ha gustado este- dijo Estelle tendiendo al dependiente una túnica azul celeste. El hombre le lanzó una mirada evaluándola y luego dijo con voz un poco aguda, que contrastaba bastante con su aspecto:

-Le quedará muy bien con el color de sus ojos señorita.- ella sonrió satisfecha preguntándose qué le parecería a cierto merodeador de ojos dorados la elección de su vestido de gala para la noche de graduación.

...

Yasmine, a pesar de haberse probado mil túnicas aquella mañana, al igual que Lily tampoco había podido concentrarse ni un mínimo en ninguna de ellas. En su cabeza solo aparecía una y otra vez la imagen de la elocuente mirada de Snape durante el desayuno y del sutil susurro que Regulus le había dedicado mientras todos los alumnos salían en tropel del Gran Comedor aquella mañana.

-A medio día donde siempre. Es urgente- ni siquiera ella sabía como había podido oírlo entre el bullicio de los alumnos emocionados ante la perspectiva de la última salida Hogsmeade antes de los exámenes. Había sido muy discreto.

De modo que la gryffindor tenía un par de horas escasas para disimular con Lily y Estelle su interés en las túnicas de gala antes de acudir al encuentro, algo realmente difícil cuando desde que oyó las palabras del joven slytherin sus pulmones se habían negado a retener el aire el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera respirar con normalidad, tal era el grado de ansiedad que sufría. La expresión de Snape y la urgencia de Regulus no auguraban nada bueno. El camino al castillo lo hizo de forma autómata. No reparó en ninguna de las personas que se fue cruzando en su camino, ni siquiera en Kate o Iona que la saludaron con efusividad desde la puerta de las Tres Escobas ni en Ada y Joe que paseaban camino de Cabeza de Puerco. Casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba de vuelta en el castillo y tomando el ya conocido camino a las mazmorras con la suerte extrema de no cruzarse con nadie que sospechase de su conducta. Y nadie, para ella, quería decir ninguno de merodeadores en general y un merodeador de ojos grises en particular.

-¿Qué ocurre?- la joven entró como un rayo en la mazmorra vacía donde había estado quedando con Snape y Regulus, sobresaltando al último que estaba de espaldas. Snape la miró largo y gravemente con aquellos pequeños ojos negros penetrantes. A Yasmine se le pareció a un profesor a punto de explicarle que iba a suspender su asignatura sin remedio alguno.

-Tengo una mala y una buena noticia- dijo al final, con su voz grave y pausada. Yasmine lo miró con urgencia, instándolo a hablar.- El señor oscuro tiene fecha para que entregues la cabeza de Potter- se estremeció, al escuchar el tono de voz tan carente de emociones que Snape había empleado para decir aquella frase fulminante referida a James- será durante la próxima noche de luna nueva.

La joven gryffindor no tenía ni idea de cual era el estado actual del calendario lunar, pero fuese la fecha que fuese le parecía demasiado pronto.

-La buena noticia, es que esa noche, es justo la que se celebra la velada de graduación con vuestros familiares.- intervino Regulus. ¿Era su imaginación o él, al contrario que Snape, pretendía hacerla sentir algo mejor dadas las circunstancias? Yasmine estaba intentando procesar toda la información. Iban muy justos de tiempo entonces, pero agradeció que la luna nueva no fuese antes de la velada de graduación, o todos sus planes se habrían ido al traste.

-¿Cuál es la mala?- su voz tembló a pesar del esfuerzo que hizo por controlarse.

-Necesitamos sangre de unicornio para elaborar el ungüento que podrá eliminar el tatuaje que te hizo Malfoy.- y por el tono que Snape usó, Yasmine entendió que le hacía tan poca gracia como a ella aquello que acababa de decir. Regulus evitó mirarla a los ojos y ella se sintió desfallecer: "solo aquel que no tiene nada que perder, y mucho que ganar, sería capaz de cometer un crimen como ese".

…

Tras pagar la túnica de Estelle, ambas gryffindor se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas a por la que sería también su última cerveza de mantequilla antes de los exámenes. Lily había cedido ante la presión de su amiga pelirroja que aseguraba que hacía años que no se tomaba una de esas bebidas y consiguió hacer reír un poco a Lily, quien le hizo notar que se le estaba pegando la exageración suprema de Yasmine.

Como siempre, el local estaba abarrotado, saludaron a Iona y Kate que estaban en la puerta discutiendo sobre los hechizos reductores y sus usos y que ya se disponían a regresar al castillo para seguir con los estudios de los EXTASIS. Las dos amigas sortearon como pudieron a los estudiantes que se aglomeraban en el poco espacio que había en el local, y sin saber como si quiera consiguieron encontrar una mesa vacía cerca de una ventana.

-Voy a pedir, es imposible que la señorita Rosmerta nos vea con todo esta gente- Estelle se levantó y no sin cierta dificultad se abrió paso hacia la barra.

Lily la vio perderse entre un grupo de estudiantes de Hufflepuff de tercero (¿es que cada vez crecían más altos y más deprisa?) y después apoyó su barbilla en la mano, mientras contemplaba con tristeza el bullicio que reinaba en las calles de Hogsmeade. Se sorprendió pensando cuánto le hubiese gustado estar allí con James, disfrutando de su último fin de semana de libertad, y de repente se sintió muy desdichada.

Claro que había pensado en los padres asesinados del joven, y claro que sabía que James no cedería por ella, por evitar ponerla en peligro, pero ella también se sentía así con él. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Estaban a tan solo tres semanas de los EXTASIS, a tres semanas de salir del cascarón, de debajo del ala de Dumbledore.

A tres semanas de enfrentarse al mundo real que era aún más cruento de lo normal gracias a un loco psicópata que intentaba imponer su verdad de forma violenta e injusta. Y claro que tenía miedo, no era estúpida. La visita de Voldemort a la mansión de Godric en fin de año había conseguido sacarla de la ensoñación en la que vivía hasta ese momento. Voldemort quería a James, sino a su lado, muerto, al igual que a Sirius, y a todos los poderosos magos de sangre pura de la comunidad, y por supuesto a todos los que no entrasen en sus cánones idílicos de la pureza genealógica mágica. Eso ponía en riesgo, siendo objetivos, a todas y cada una de las personas a las que quería, y a ella misma, por eso había tomado al decisión de formarse como Auror, ¿qué mejor forma de estar preparada para aquella locura que pertenecer al cuerpo de seguridad de élite del mundo mágico?

-Aquí tienes- Estelle la sacó bruscamente de sus cavilaciones y le plantó un botellín de cerveza en las narices, salpicando un poco del contenido en la mesa. Abrió la suya propia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja bailando en su pecoso rostro- mmmmm- saboreó la bebida y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el momento.- sabe a gloria. Lily sonrió ante la extasiada expresión de Estelle, y por un segundo se decidió a barrer de su cabeza todos los pensamientos negativos e imitarla, dejándose evadir al menos durante un rato de todas sus preocupaciones.

…

Había sido una larga tarde de sábado de entrenamiento de quidditch. Tras el complicado año vivido en Hogwarts, el torneo entre casas había quedado relegado a segundo plano, sobre todo tras los ataques de los mortífagos en Hogsmeade, pero Dumbledore se había empeñado en normalizar la situación, de modo que poco después del incidente reanudó la competición con las consiguientes quejas de algunos padres, algún que otro profesor y ciertos trabajadores del ministerio que pensaban que era una temeridad reunir a todo el alumnado y personal del castillo en un campo de quidditch, fácilmente atacable.

El anciano director aseguró que las medidas de seguridad serían las pertinentes y que privar a los alumnos de tal diversión no haría más que ennegrecer los ya de por sí pesimistas ánimos. De este modo, Gryffindor consiguió una facilísima victoria frente a Slytherin, en el primer partido que jugaron aquel año después de navidades, y Ravenclaw hizo lo propio con Hufflepuff un par de semanas después.

En esta ocasión, durante el desayuno de ese mismo sábado coincidente con la salida a Hogsmeade, la profesora McGonagall les anunció que el último partido de la temporada se celebraría en una semana, y enfrentaría a Hufflepuff contra Gryffindor. Aquel era el único cruce que quedaba entre equipos para poder decidir al ganador de la copa.

Hufflepuff era el último clasificado de las cuatro casas, pero Gryffindor debía sacar una ventaja de al menos cien puntos en el partido para poder desbancar a Ravenclaw de su primer puesto. James los fustigó a todos sin descanso, repitiendo una y otra vez que irse de Hogwarts sin ganar la copa en su último año sería algo parecido a estar muerto en vida y que si perdían todos pagarían las consecuencias.

-Y ya me encargaré de Yasmine cuando la vea- el chico de gafas apretó los puños enfadado refiriéndose a la ausencia de la muchacha en el entrenamiento de ese mismo sábado por la tarde.- como falle un solo golpe de bludger la pondré a dar vueltas al campo… ¡pero corriendo!

-Le habrá surgido algo Prongs- dijo Sirius con el semblante más serio de lo normal. Tanto James como Remus miraron sorprendidos a su amigo, no estaban acostumbrados a oírle defendiendo a la chica, y desde el día en que Lily y James discutieron, ambos parecían haber suavizado su relación a pasos agigantados.

Sirius ignoró las miradas de incredulidad de sus amigos y se subió a la escoba, ninguno de los dos lo vio fruncir el ceño con preocupación. A él, más que enfadarle, le inquietaba la ausencia de la gryffindor. La sensación de que algo no iba bien, que tenía desde que Yasmine había desaparecido de la cabaña de su tío la mañana de Navidad, no había hecho más que aumentar con el paso de los meses. Le iba a costar mantener la calma, pero intentaría hablar con ella durante la sesión de defensa de aquella noche cuando tuviera su oportunidad.

-¡A vuestros puestos!- James gritó con fuerza a sus jugadores- ¡Tenemos una semana para hacer que los huffies prefieran no presentarse al último partido!- y con un patada llena de determinación, se unió en el aire a sus compañeros y comenzó a dar órdenes guiando el entrenamiento.

…

Dieron las nueve de la noche en el reloj de pulsera de Remus cuando los cuatro merodeadores cruzaron la puerta de la sala de los menesteres. Lily y Estelle ya estaban allí. Una especie de bola semitransparente azulada rodeaba a Estelle por completo, de modo que parecía un hámster dentro de una bola de plástico enorme. Lily mantenía en alto la varita con gesto de concentración mientras mantenía vivo el escudo, y desde dentro, Estelle lanzaba hechizos para debilitarlos, con bastante poco éxito.

-No podrás negar, amigo, que tu pelirroja es poderosa- se admiró Sirius observando la escena boquiabierto. James no respondió pero no pudo más que darle la razón internamente. Se sintió aliviado de verla allí. Una parte de él pensaba que la chica no acudiría aquella noche a la cita de cada sábado, y su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la encontró allí dentro realizando ese tipo de magia tan avanzada… la echaba tanto de menos.

Echaron a andar hacia ellas, y cuando Estelle reparó en el grupo dejó de intentar debilitar el escudo de Lily y los saludó con una mano alegremente. Lily se volvió hacia ellos y sus ojos se cruzaron fugazmente con los de James, pero desvió la mirada inmediatamente.

-¡Hola chicos!- Estelle sonrió a los cuatro merodeadores y señaló a Lily- es imposible tumbarle su maldito escudo- y se limpió unas gotitas de sudor que perlaban su frente.

Lily carraspeó incómoda y murmuró algo de que solo era porque ella no ponía el suficiente empeño pero que cualquiera podría deshacer su escudo, algo que nadie pensaba que fuera posible realmente. Remus echó un vistazo a su alrededor:

\- ¿Dónde os habéis dejado a Yasmine?- preguntó al no encontrarla en la sala.

\- No ha comido con nosotras- la voz de Lily trataba de sonar calmada pero le tembló ligeramente- pensábamos que habría ido directamente a entrenar para el partido- pero ante la negativa respuesta de los chicos, añadió- de todas formas la esperamos porque fue ella quien nos informó de que habría sesión esta noche.

En ese mismo instante la puerta de la sala de los menesteres se abrió de golpe y la nombrada hizo aparición en ella. Estaba más pálida de lo normal y aunque se había maquillado a conciencia, tenía los ojos rojos y cansados, como si hubiese estado llorando durante largo tiempo.

-¡Yas! ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Nos tenías preocupada!- le regañó Estelle con la frente arrugada y un mohín de enfado. Yasmine sonrió débilmente.

-He tenido un ataque de pánico con los EXTASIS- reconoció con la voz apagada- me he agobiado- tembló ligeramente y parecía que iba a ponerse a llorar de nuevo- no sé me pasa.- hizo un gesto con la mano para que le dieran un segundo, después, suspiró profundamente y alzó las palmas de las manos- ya está- parpadeó varias veces haciendo desaparecer la humedad de sus ojos- ¡¿qué vamos a entrenar hoy?!- preguntó con la voz inusualmente chillona.

Los merodeadores, Lily y Estelle, tardaron varios segundos en reaccionar. Nunca habían visto a Yasmine agobiada por los exámenes, de hecho siempre había tenido la facilidad pasmosa de la que también gozaban James y Sirius para memorizar las cosas, y aquello los había pillado completamente de sorpresa. Sin embargo, nadie podía atribuir su estado a un motivo diferente al que alegaba la chica.

-Pero no nos has dicho nada, llevamos sin verte desde esta mañana, te habríamos ayudado- Lily se acercó a ella entre suspicaz y dolida.

-Necesitaba estar sola chicas, lo siento- Yasmine bajó la mirada azorada- ha sido un agobio tonto- ¿cómo iba a explicarles a sus amigas que se había dedicado toda la tarde a pensar en la manera más fácil de hacerse con sangre de unicornio para eliminar el tatuaje chivato que le había hecho uno de los seguidores del señor tenebroso para seguir utilizándola de chivo expiatorio? ¿Cómo podía decirles que el mismo quería asesinar a James para fortalecerse y que ella debía ser quien lo entregase (y que por supuesto no pensaba hacerlo)? ¿Qué sabía todo eso y que no podía buscar la ayuda que necesitaba para salvarlos a ellos, sin que fuese un suicidio para ella? Sacudió la cabeza porque cada vez que aquellas preguntas empezaban a tomar forma en su mente las lágrimas empezaban a brotar solas, de modo que intentó guardarlo todo en un pequeño cajón de su cerebro para poder centrarse en lo que tenía delante de sus narices, que eran precisamente sus amigos con diferentes expresiones de incredulidad.

-Y bien- esta vez su voz sonó firme y algo más alegre- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?- se dirigió a James directamente, lanzó una breve mirada a Sirius, que no se había tragado una palabra acerca de lo de su agobio y se puso al lado de Remus. Éste le dio un medio abrazo para animarla.

-Pues… hoy vamos a superar el laberinto de obstáculos- James sonrió enigmático ante la mirada de las chicas, que ahogaron un grito de asombro cuando, tras las palabras James, la habitación se amplió mágicamente y ante ellos se alzaron líneas y líneas de setos verdes que dibujaron intrincados dibujos y pasadizos hasta donde su vista lograba alcanzar.

-¿Estás seguro?- Remus lo miró dubitativo y James asintió.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lily hoscamente contemplando el muro cubierto de hiedra con una amplia entrada que tenían delante de ellos.

-Es un laberinto de obstáculos- dijo James sin mirarla.

-Eso lo he oído, ¿pero que es?- la pelirroja no parecía estar por la labor de suavizar su tono.

-Está basado en una de las pruebas que se hacen en el torneo de los tres magos, al menos una de las que más se repite.- pero James no entró al trapo. Lily pasó la mirada de James al laberinto y recordó que había leído en Historia de Hogwarts acerca de aquel peligroso torneo.- Nosotros cuatro lo hemos hecho alguna vez, por separado, el primero que llega al final tiene el derecho de exigir que el resto haga lo que él quiera durante una semana-siguió James- aunque alguna vez hemos tenido empates- recordó la vez que Sirius y Remus llegaron juntos al final durante su quinto curso y se aliaron para confiscarle la snitch con la que alardeaba en el castillo durante una semana seguida. Sonrió con nostalgia-pero hoy haremos por grupos, o tardaremos demasiado.

-¿Merodeadores versus las mejores del mundo mundial?- Yasmine recuperó momentáneamente su estado normal impregnando de provocación cada una de sus palabras.

-Yo pensaba hacer grupos al azar, pero si así lo queréis- James se encogió de hombros aceptando el reto.

-Vosotros sois uno más- señaló Lily sin dar tregua al chico de gafas.

-¿Peter? Nah, no es para tanto- Yasmine se acordó de su noche de Halloween y prefirió tenerlo en el otro bando, sabiendo que sería un obstáculo más para avanzar en el laberinto que una ayuda. El chico la miró dolido.

-Está bien- Remus se puso en medio del grupo para intentar mediar la situación- haremos dos parejas y un trío. Y será al azar- convocó un pergamino y una pluma y escribió los siete nombres de los presentes. Después el pergamino se fue rasgando e individualizando cada nombre, y arrugándose hasta dejar las letras en la parte interna del papel. El licántropo realizó un suave movimiento de varita y los trocitos arrugados de pergamino empezaron a dar vueltas como si estuviesen dentro de un pequeño huracán de aire invisible, tras mezclarse entre ellos de forma evidente, hasta no saber a quien pertenecía cada trocito, quedaron suspendidos y quietos en el aire y se agruparon en tres grupos: dos parejas y un trío de papeles.

Remus volvió a agitar la varita y los papelitos se abrieron dando lugar a los equipos formados: Remus y Estelle; Sirius y Yasmine; y James, Lily y Peter.

Estelle enrojeció y Yasmine alzó una ceja desconfiada.

-¿Azar?- murmuró Sirius escéptico mirando a su amigo con una mueca parecida a la de Yasmine, aunque acompañándola con una medio sonrisa divertida. Remus se encogió de hombros, él también había demudado la expresión, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que Estelle y él pudieran formar pareja y ahora tendría que quedarse al fin a solas con ella. Eso le gustaba y lo asustaba al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien, vamos a ello- James se frotó las manos ansioso. Para sorpresa de todos, ni James ni Lily se habían opuesto a la formación de su propia pareja, aunque por diferentes motivos. James estaba deseando pasar aunque fuesen cinco minutos con su pelirroja favorita, ya que cada célula de su cuerpo ansiaba estar cerca de ella y aquellos días sin apenas verla habían sido una verdadera tortura. Ella sin embargo quería demostrarle lo capaz que era de enfrentarse a los mismos retos que él y que era una tontería que se opusiera a su idea de ser auror.

Peter suspiró aliviado, se sentía muy a salvo estando en el mismo equipo de Lily tras haber visto los escudos que la pelirroja era capaz de convocar.

Yasmine sin embargo no dijo nada, miró a Sirius, que no había dejado de mirarla a su vez con intensidad desde que había llegado, y ambos se colocaron en frente de la entrada del muro cubierto de hiedra.

El resto de los gryffindor hizo lo mismo, y tras observarse entre todos brevemente con ligera aprensión, entraron al laberinto que los recibía en la más absoluta oscuridad.

…

-Suéltalo ya.- Yasmine y Sirius llevaban un rato andando por uno de los pasillos del laberinto, y por el momento no habían vislumbrado nada más que una densa neblina que les impedía ver más alla de un par de metros delante suya. Solo se oía lo que parecía el ulular de algún ave nocturna.

-¿El qué?- Sirius se fingió sorprendido por la pregunta de la castaña, aunque llevaba un rato pensando como abordar el tema del comportamiento de la chica sin que ésta se enfadase.

-Llevas desde que he llegado con ganas de regañarme por algo, o al menos eso parece por como me miras- Yasmine desvió su mirada del frente buscando los ojos grises del animago pero Sirius solo observaba lo que tenía por delante con suma concentración y la varita en alto, esperando que apareciese ante ellos algún peligro inminente.

-Llevas muy rara mucho tiempo- dijo tras unos segundos que a Yasmine se le hicieron eternos.- ausente, triste, preocupada.- la joven sintió su corazón galopar en el pecho como si quisiera ascender y salir a toda velocidad por su boca. Contuvo la respiración un segundo para calmarse y poder contestarle con cierta normalidad.

-Han pasado muchas cosas- se justificó ella.- la nochevieja en casa de James, la maldición a Lily en Hogsmeade, el ambiente que hay fuera de Hogwarts…- rezó internamente para que Sirius se creyese que su estado de ánimo se debía a todos aquellos sucesos, pero el chico no parecía más aliviado, seguía con la misma mirada fija en el camino por el que iban avanzando.- me da miedo lo que nos espera después- añadió al fin, y aquello si era sincero, aunque Sirius desconociese el verdadero motivo de su temor.

El chico desvió por fin la mirada para encontrarla con la de Yasmine y detuvo el paso. Ella hizo lo mismo. De repente la vio muy seria, con dos finas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y se preguntó si no estaba siendo demasiado duro con ella.

Claro que tenía miedo, había demasiadas vidas inocentes en peligro como para no sentir un mínimo de terror. Él también lo sentía, pero solo por sus amigos. Por lo demás: su familia, por ese loco demente que se hacía llamar lord Voldemort y sus seguidores… solo sentía rabia y ganas de luchar, sentimiento que era mucho más poderoso e insistente que el miedo.

Le secó las mejillas con un dedo mientras sus miradas seguían conectadas como si entre ellas hubiera un campo magnético imposible de romper, y justo y cuando la poca distancia que los separaba empezaba a desaparecer, sucedió.

Fue un destello dorado repentino y una fuerte explosión a un par de metros de ambos, cuya onda magnética los lanzó hacia atrás de un salto. Los dos cayeron de pie en el suelo cubierto de hierba y alzaron la mirada hacia el ser que acababa de aparecer delante de ellos: tenía el cuerpo de un león, y una cabeza humana con una boca en la que se superponían tres filas de dientes. La cola, de escorpión, se movía sobre su cabeza de forma amenazadora y los dos jóvenes sabían que ese vaivén se debía a que la bestia aún no sabía a cual de los dos atacaría primero con sus dardos venenosos, y es que uno u otro, a aquella mantícora ambos le parecían igual de apetitosos.

…

La tensión inicial de Remus y Estelle era parecida a la de Sirius y Yasmine, con la única diferencia de que la chica pelirroja no había parado de hablar desde que habían abandonado a sus amigos en una de las primeras bifurcaciones del laberinto.

Remus sonrió divertido ante la perorata de la joven sobre lo injusto que le parecían algunas de las cosas que tenían que estudiar para los exámenes sabiendo que ella, como él, temía el momento en el que tuvieran que hablar de su situación, o mejor dicho, de la situación que Lily había interrumpido días atrás.

Estelle se oía hablar y hablar por los codos, pero las náuseas que le daban cuando se quedaba en silencio y esperaba que el merodeador hablara de ellos dos la impulsaban empezar a hablar de nuevo sin medida ninguna. Nunca se había sentido así de turbada con ningún chico, siempre había sido divertido. Fácil. Sin preocupaciones. Remus, y todo lo que él implicaba y la hacía sentir, provocaba en ella un escalofrío de miedo y placer combinados. ¡Sí estaba más nerviosa por estar a solas con él que por lo que le esperase dentro del laberinto! Tan preocupada iba parloteando de mil cosas sin sentido que no se dio cuenta de que algo había cogido a Remus de su lado y lo había levantado por encima de su cabeza. Si se fijó en la especie de baba pegajosa y caliente que de repente le cayó por el cuello mojándole el pelo y la cara y la hizo mirar hacia arriba instintivamente. Una acromántula de tamaño considerable había atrapado a Remus y había empezado a envolverlo rápidamente en una red de seda sin que a este le hubiese dado tiempo si quiera a sacar la varita. Ver al chico allí arriba sujeto por aquella criatura, la hizo sacar de sus profundidades el verdadero valor por el que fue escogida para la casa Gryffindor siete años atrás.

-¡Diffindo!- gritó sin pensarlo dirigiendo el hechizo hacia la cuerda con la que la araña mantenía al chico unido a ella. La tela se rasgó con un suave sonido seco y el cuerpo parcialmente envuelto de Remus cayó al suelo rodando. La telaraña había frenado el golpe y Estelle le liberó los brazos de modo que pudo zafarse rápidamente de la red que lo apresaba.- ¿estás bien? –preguntó temblorosa. Remus asintió rápidamente y empujó a la chica apartándola de la trayectoria de una de las pinzas de la araña, que, enfadada por haber perdido a su presa, no dudó un segundo en vengarse de la causante de dicha pérdida.

-Hoy quiero cenar carne humana- dijo una voz grave y femenina que procedía de las fauces de la criatura. Y sin más, volvió a fijar sus ocho pequeños ojos en sus dos presas lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

…

Lily no hablaba, estaba demasiado concentrada en el camino, intentando que nada la pillara desprevenida. James la observaba unos pasos por detrás con una sonrisa cariñosa bailando en su rostro y Peter emitía pequeños quejidos de miedo de vez en cuando, bien fuese por algún ruido de un extraño animal o por el crujido que hacían al romperse las pequeñas ramitas que pisaban en el camino. En realidad Peter, cuando había accedido a hacer el laberinto, siempre había acompañado a alguno de sus amigos, curiosamente, el que acababa llegando el último, por lo que Yasmine no iba demasiado desencaminada al no quererlo en su equipo.

Al cabo de un rato, los tres jóvenes se toparon con lo que parecía el inicio de una especie de charca poco profunda. La orilla dibujaba pequeñas ondas de movimiento y después se perdía en el interior, adivinándose un suelo oscuro y fangoso. La neblina se había acentuado y entre las dos paredes del pasillo habían empezado a crecer una suerte de vegetación de largas hojas, dándole al ambiente un aspecto un tanto exótico. Parecía que se habían adentrado de golpe en una selva asiática. Lily se detuvo antes de tocar el agua y miró a James con el ceño fruncido. Aquello no le gustaba demasiado. El joven de gafas analizó unos segundos el riachuelo que se había formado ante ellos y se encogió de hombros.

-Está claro que es una trampa- dijo simplemente- pero no podemos volver sobre nuestros pasos y no tenemos medio alguno de sortear esta charca sin tocar el agua-añadió mirando a Lily y esperando su aprobación. Peter se mantuvo detrás de ellos temblando como una hoja.

-No parece muy profundo- la pelirroja dibujó con su varita una especie de regla de medir transparente en el aire, y la hizo levitar hasta el centro de la charca, sumergiéndola en ella. Así descubrieron que apenas les cubriría hasta la cintura (a Peter tal vez un poco más).- estad atentos ante cualquier movimiento.- les alertó ella, poniendo un pie en el agua.

James la imitó y Peter, a regañadientes, hizo lo mismo, situándose entre ambos de modo que quedaba protegido por los cuerpos de sus amigos tanto por delante como por detrás. James suspiró resignado, aunque estaba acostumbrado a que Peter fuese así no dejaba de irritarlo su comportamiento. Tras unos segundos andando dentro del agua, notaron que no estaban solos, a su alrededor, a diversas alturas, se iban formando remolinos pequeños y ondas ligeras en la superficie, como si algo o alguien se estuviese moviendo bajo el agua a gran velocidad, y apenas habían llegado a la mitad de su camino cuando tras emitir un chillido de miedo, Peter desapareció sin previo aviso. Lily y James se miraron asustados, y de repente, alrededor de ambos, empezaron a emerger pequeños cuerpos de lo que parecían una especie de monos cubiertos de escamas de escamas de pez con bocas enormes llenas de afilados dientes y unos ojos pequeños y verdosos que los miraban sedientos de sangre. Las manos eran más bien membranas y los pequeños dedos acababan en puntiagudas uñas negras. En la parte superior de sus cabezas, en lugar de un cráneo redondo, tenían una depresión llena de agua.

-¡Son Kappas, James!- Lily retrocedió hasta ponerse a la altura del chico, que estaba intentando sacar a Peter de debajo del agua, y alzó la varita ante las criaturas, que cada vez más numerosas, estrechaban el cerco en el que los habían atrapado.

…

Yasmine volvió a saltar con presteza hacia un lado para evitar el dardo venenoso que la mantícora al fin se había decidido a lanzar, optando por la que pensó que sería la presa más fácil, aunque al ver la rapidez con la que la chica había respondido, dirigió su cola en menos de una centésima de segundo hacia su otra víctima. Sin embargo Sirius ya esta preparado para esquivarlo y crear un hechizo escudo entre ellos y el nuevo dardo lanzado. La chica aprovechó que la mantícora atacaba al merodeador para lanzarle una maldición explosiva con toda la potencia que pudo, pero el hechizo simplemente rebotó en el cuerpo de la criatura y desapareció en el aire.

-Su piel repele los hechizos- le dijo Sirius saltando de un lado a otro mientras esquivaba los ataques del aguijón.

-Tendremos que hacerlo por el método tradicional entonces- Yasmine empezó a pensar en como podían deshacerse de la molesta y peligrosa cola de la bestia, y se fijó entonces en las lianas de hiedra que colgaban a ambos lados del pasillo.- ¡necesito unos segundos!- le gritó al merodoeador, que estaba empezando a cansarse pero asintió rápidamente sin desviar la vista de la mantícora.

Yasmine empezó a trepar por las lianas, sintiendo un alivio extremo al ver que aguantaban su peso. Ascendió de forma lateral por el muro, acercándose peligrosamente a la bestia, que aunque estaba centrada en Sirius no se perdía ningún movimiento de Yasmine, que comenzó a hechizar las largas lianas. Éstas cobraron vida propia y empezaron a enredarse alrededor del cuerpo de la criatura, tal y como la acromántula hacía en esos mismos momentos con Remus. La bestia gritó y rugió encolerizada y de un zarpazo intentó liberar sus extremidades, pero ese despiste momentáneo le valió a Sirius para imitar rápidamente la acción de su compañera. El aguijón apuntó a Yasmine y, lanzándolo contra ella sin piedad, le rozó el rostro y cortó de raíz la liana desde donde ella se sostenía, haciéndola caer al suelo con un golpe seco. Por suerte se recuperó pronto de la caída y rodó ágilmente sobre su propio cuerpo en la hierba, dejando el aguijón de la mantícora clavado en el mismo sitio donde segundos antes estaba su corazón.

-¡Déjala en paz! – valiéndose de una de las lianas que ahora colgaban en mitad del pasillo, Sirius saltó sobre el cuerpo de la criatura, que se retorcía y saltaba sobre sus patas traseras para expulsar de su lomo al molesto mago. Sirius agarró con fuerza la base de la cola para evitar que se moviera, pero era mucho más fuerte que él. Sin embargo Yasmine ya se había incorporado, con un feo corte en la mejilla que no paraba de sangrar. Hizo un gran acopio de fuerza, y consiguió que un gran número de lianas se enredase en torno a la cola de la mantícora, inmovilizándola. Entonces Sirius, sacó del bolsillo de sus vaqueros su navaja mágica y eligió una de sus hojas, que de forma espontánea agrandó hasta parecer una katana. Sin pensárselo demasiado, asestó un golpe maestro que cercenó el aguijón de la mantícora, dejándola desprovista de su arma letal, y haciéndola caer con estrépito al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Sirius saltó del lomo del animal antes de que éste lo aplastase y cayó elegantemente al lado de Yasmine. Ambos contemplaron con una mezcla de terror y fascinación como la bestia desaparecía delante de sus narices, explotando en miles de partículas que se fueron evaporando en el aire neblinoso del laberinto.

Tras superar la impresión inicial, Sirius intentó cerrar la herida de la mejilla de Yasmine con un hechizo sanador, pero el arañazo seguía intacto por más que lo intentaba.

-Teniendo en cuenta que el veneno de esa cosa produce una muerte instantánea, no me puedo quejar- sonrió la joven intentando tranquilizarlo- tenemos que seguir-y sin añadir nada más, cogió al merodeador de la mano y tiró de él, pasando por encima del lugar donde segundos antes había desaparecido la mantícora.

…

-¡DIFFINDO!- gritaron ambos jóvenes a la vez mientras esquivaban a duras penas las telarañas que la acromántula no paraba de tejer en torno a ellos. Estelle tenía una de sus piernas completamente cubierta de la pegajosa sustancia blanca y Remus trataba con gran dificultad de evitar que siguiera envolviéndolos, pero la araña tejía y tejía a una velocidad mucho mayor de la que ellos poseían para rasgar la tela que producía. Oían el crepitar de las pinzas, denotando la alegría de la bestia que veía cada vez más y más cansados a los jóvenes. Remus intentó pensar a toda velocidad, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo y un radio de acción suficiente grande para poder emplear el hechizo que tal vez los sacara de aquel lío.

-¡Estelle!- gritó a la pelirroja, que asintió para que supiese que lo estaba escuchando pero que no quitaba de encima la vista a la araña gigante.-Estelle necesito que la levantes, tenemos que ganar tiempo, necesito que la levites. – por suerte la araña estaba tan entusiasmada envolviéndolos que no lo escuchó. La pelirroja aumentó la velocidad de hechizos hasta que pudo quedarse prácticamente libre, y ayudada por Remus, y se retiró unos pasos del animal.

-¡Alarte ascendare!- gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas apuntando a la acromántula. No fue un hechizo muy potente, dado el cansancio de la chica, pero elevó a la araña lo suficiente para que contasen con unos segundos preciosos de factor sorpresa. Segundos en los que la araña dejó de tejer al verse suspendida en el aire en contra de su voluntad.

Remus aprovechó el momento, y cogió a la pelirroja de la mano, mirándola para instarla a hacer el hechizo juntos. Estelle, agotada, asintió y su cara adquirió una mueca de profunda concentración.

-¡ARANIA EXUMAI!- gritaron a la vez. La acromántula, chilló y pataleó en el aire, y de repente el tejido que elaboraba desapareció, pero no así su cuerpo. Se lanzó hacia ellos furiosa, chasqueando las pinzas esta vez con enfado, pero segundos antes de que alcanzara a Estelle con sus colmillos, Remus se interpuso y gritó:

-¡REDUCTO!- y un potente haz de luz azulada alcanzó en plena cara a la acromántula, que pareció quedarse inmóvil suspendida en el aire, para después caer al suelo transformada en una diminuta araña que salió corriendo ocultándose entre la hiedra que cubría las paredes del laberinto.

Estelle suspiró aliviada, quitándose una hebra de telaraña que había quedado enganchada en su pelo rizado, y agradeció a Remus con una sonrisa el haberla salvado a última hora.

-Ha faltado poco- dijo con la voz entrecortada. El licántropo la cogió suavemente de la mano y juntos siguieron avanzando rápido por el laberinto, como si dejaran atrás una insidiosa pesadilla.

…

-Hay veces en los que uno encuentra cierta utilidad a llevar un pepino en el bolsillo- comentó James despreocupadamente teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Lily le lanzó una furibunda mirada mientras el hechizo escudo que había convocado empezaba a debilitarse tras los golpes de los Kappas.

-Necesitaríamos muchos pepinos- dijo ella estrujándose el cerebro para recordar la otra manera de acabar con aquellas criaturas. Las observó unos instantes y vio los recipientes llenos de agua que tenían donde debería estar la curva del cráneo. Sonrió aliviada al fin- tendremos que ser educados con ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!- chilló Peter-¡Está loca!- farfulló agarrándose aún más fuerte a la túnica de James, que asintió mirando a la pelirroja. Él también había conseguido recordar como deshacerse de aquellas criaturas, aparte claro está de la más llamativa, que era el tema de los pepinos y que tantas risas había proporcionado al grupo de merodeadores cuando lo habían estudiado en defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-A la de tres- ordenó Lily. James asintió con gesto decidido- Peter, inclínate ante ellos- "sin ahogarte", quiso añadir, pero se mordió la lengua. El chico bajito y regordete miró a James en busca de ayuda, pero él solo le hizo un gesto para que obedeciese a la pelirroja.- una, dos… ¡Tres!

Lily bajó la varita y el escudo despareció. Desde luego la escena era grotesca y ella misma titubeó pensando en que sería de ellos si aquello no daba resultado, pero aún así, inclinó la cabeza y bajó el torso, mojándose aún más la túnica que ya estaba empapada. James la imitó majestuosamente y Peter simplemente bajó la cabeza del susto, pero inmediatamente los kappas que los rodeaban, muy a pesar de ellos mismos, no pudieron hacer más que responder con educación las reverencias de los jóvenes gryffindor. Al bajar las cabezas, los cuencos llenos de agua que tenían por cerebro se vaciaban, desmayándolos casi de forma instantánea, y así, reverencia tras reverencia, los tres fueron abriéndose paso en la charca hasta llegar hasta a la otra orilla. Salieron corriendo del agua y volvieron la vista. Un reguero de Kappas desmayados marcaban su camino hasta la arena, pero tan rápido como había aparecido el riachuelo, este mismo desapareció, a la vez que sus ropas quedaban tan secas como lo habían estado antes de entrar a la charca.

-No ha estado mal- James se revolvió el pelo y sonrió a Lily, quien, levantando a Peter con poca delicadeza del suelo, los instó a seguir el camino sin devolverle la sonrisa.

…

Por otro lado, tras superar a la mantícora, Sirius y Yasmine habían ido sorteando diversos obstáculos que habían ido apareciendo por el camino: flechas encantadas que aparecían de la nada, grupo de espíritus que trataron de confundirlos de camino, y diferentes seres incorpóreos que iban apareciendo tras cada recoveco lanzando maldiciones sin ton ni son. Cuando los chicos se protegían del hechizo en cuestión y respondían con otra maldición, si acertaban en los seres estos desaparecían. Yasmine sacó en más de una ocasión a Sirius de lo que parecían extrañas arenas movedizas que sin previo aviso aparecían bajo sus pies y el joven le devolvió con creces el favor cuando la chica se vio envuelta en una bandada particularmente molesta de murciélagos vampiros que se cebaron con ella. Al final, exhaustos, llenos de arañazos y moretones, llegaron a lo que parecía la orilla de un oscuro lago.

-Debemos estar cerca del final- indicó Sirius, señalando al frente. En la orilla opuesta, que podían vislumbrar desde allí, se veía una superficie de terreno lisa, cubierta de musgo, sobre la que reposaba un pedestal donde había una brillante copa dorada. – cuando coges la copa, te trasladas directamente a la salida de laberinto.- el chico de ojos grises buscó con avidez alguna manera de cruzar el lago.

-Ha sido divertido- dijo Yasmine mientras recuperaba el resuello y buscaba también con la mirada algo que pudiese servirles de ayuda.-mira ahí- dijo antes de que Sirius pudiera responder a su comentario.

En la superficie del lago, habían aparecido, emergiendo de las profundidades, numerosas plantas similares a nenúfares pero con hojas circulares que podían alcanzar hasta un metro de diámetro. Las hojas quedaban flotando en el agua, describiendo lo que parecía un sinuoso camino que atravesaba el lago de lado a lado. El agua era oscura y el fondo insondable, y poco a poco pudieron apreciar como el ambiente se iba llenando de unos mágicos y suaves cánticos que llenaban la estancia inundando sus oídos, abotargando los sentidos de los dos gryffindor. Curiosamente, a Sirius le afectaba más el sonido de la música y los cánticos que a su compañera, pues había ido caminando como un zombi, con la boca semiabierta, hasta la orilla del lago, y lo habría cruzado a nado si hubiese podido de no ser porque Yasmine lo asió con fuerza de la manga de la túnica y lo obligó a retroceder.

-¡Sirius!- gritó ella asustada-¿qué haces? El joven parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que había andado varios metros sin ser consciente de ello.

-¿Cómo demonios?- se tocó la coronilla incómodo mientras miraba el lugar donde había estado segundos antes de perder el dominio de si mismo y el lago alternativamente.

\- Han sido esos cantos- dedujo Yasmine- a mi también me han dejado algo idiota, pero no tanto como a ti por lo que veo- Sirius acusó el golpe en silencio, se sentía estúpido por haber caído en un juego de niños.

-¿Sirenas?- dijo para intentar dejar atrás su pequeño desliz.

\- Es lo único que se me ocurre- confirmó Yasmine, convocando unos tapones de la nada y tendiéndoselos a Sirius. Él la miró con cara de rechazar la ofrenda, pero la dura mirada de ella lo contuvo de replicar- no podemos arriesgarnos, yo me pondré otros. Un paso en falso en esas victoria regias y podemos darnos por ahogados.

-¿Cómo las has llamado?- preguntó Sirius asombrado.

-Son victorias regias o amazónicas, vamos, un lirio o nenúfar de agua pero gigantes. Pueden aguantar hasta 40 kg, por lo que deduzco que deberemos ser rápidos y apoyar nuestro peso en dos plantas distintas a medida que avancemos- Yasmine ya lanzaba calculadoras miradas a la planta que quedaba más cerca de la orilla.- ¡Si tocamos el agua las sirenas nos alcanzarán!- gritó la gryffindor, que ya llevaba puestos los tapones al igual que Sirius. El chico alzó un pulgar en señal de entendimiento y se situó detrás de ella, de modo que en cuanto Yasmine saltó ágilmente al primer nenúfar, la siguió de inmediato. Ambos jóvenes corrieron sobre las plantas acuáticas de salto en salto, tocando apenas unos segundos la superficie de cada hoja, que se tambaleaba ligeramente a cada paso, pero consiguieron atravesar gran parte del lago en relativo poco tiempo. Apenas quedaban un par de nenúfares cuando todo se estropeó con una facilidad asombrosa. Sin previo aviso, justo delante de Yasmine aparecieron volando con gracilidad y rapidez una bandada de colibrís de cola mágica: decenas de pajaritos de color aguamarina y verde, con largas colas que dejaban una estela dorada tras de sí, embriagando el ambiente con un aroma a melocotón y anís cuya finalidad, al igual que el canto de las sirenas, era provocar la distracción necesaria para que los chicos cometieran alguna imprudencia.

-¡No! ¡Yasmine!- y ante la debilidad de la muchacha por cualquier ser vivo de naturaleza tan bella como la que estaban presenciando, esta vez fue ella la que, perpleja, se paró en seco contemplando boquiabierta a los pajarillos, haciendo que Sirius chocara con la fuerza del impulso que llevaba contra su cuerpo y la arrojara de cabeza al agua oscura, estando a apenas un par de metros de la orilla. Sirius rugió enfurecido, vio el cuerpo de Yasmine impactar con la superficie negra del agua y apenas unos segundos después como decenas de manos azuladas y llenas de escamas la cogían llevándosela hacia las profundidades. No le hizo falta titubear demasiado para convocar un hechizo casco-burbuja y lanzarse en un elegante movimiento tras Yasmine mientras los colibrís se difuminaban en el exterior y tan solo quedaba el suave canto de las sirenas que, ya bajo el agua, se oían con una nitidez clara a pesar de llevar los tapones protectores. Esta vez a Sirius no le pilló desprevenido, ignorando los seductores cánticos, buceó con rapidez atisbando la figura de Yasmine rodeada de aquellos seres mitad humano, mitad pez, que la arrastraban hacia las profundidades mientras la chica se defendía con uñas y dientes. Sirius sacó su varita y empezó a lanzar desmaius, que se transformaban en potentes chorros de agua caliente que al chocar contra las sirenas, les quemaban como si estuviera hirviendo. Ante el ataque del joven, las sirenas dejaron momentáneamente sola a Yasmine, que no tardó en imitar a Sirius, lanzando chorros de agua caliente a diestro y siniestro. El joven desmayó a varios seres y nadando a gran velocidad consiguió llegar al lado de la chica, a la que agarró fuertemente de la nuca, y uniendo sus bocas de forma un tanto brusca durante un momento, la burbuja que cubría las fosas nasales y la boca de Sirius sufrió una bipartición, quedando adherida al rostro de su compañera, que parpadeó confusa unos segundos y después alzó un pulgar para darle las gracias como antes había hecho él. La lucha fue encarnizada, parecía que por cada sirena que conseguían dejar fuera de combate aparecían diez más, pero entre los dos, nadando a todo lo que daban sus brazos y piernas mientras seguían hechizando a las criaturas acuáticas, consiguieron dejarlos atrás, de modo que en cuestión de unos quince minutos consiguieron llegar a la orilla y salir a rastras del agua.

-No… vuelvas… ¡a hacer eso!- Sirius tosía restos de agua y jadeaba del esfuerzo que acababan de realizar, y miró ceñudo a una Yasmine que tuvo el detalle de enrojecer levemente.

-Lo siento- bajó la cabeza mientras ella misma recuperaba el resuello, avergonzada de haber sido ella esta vez quien había caído en una trampa tan tonta.

-Estamos empate- dijo entonces Sirius, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Ella sonrió agradecida, aceptó la ayuda, y por fin quedaron de pie, a escasos metros de la copa dorada que refulgía en la oscuridad de la estancia.

\- Y por fin…- Sirius alzó una mano, e instó a Yasmine a imitarlo para cogerla a la vez, cuando de repente…

…

El camino de Estelle y Remus no difirió demasiado del de Sirius y Yasmine tras reducir la acromántula a dimensiones microscópicas, solo que esta vez, Estelle permaneció inusualmente callada. Ya no le preocupaba tanto estar a solas con Remus como el hecho de que si no se concentraba o se asustaba en exceso, sus hechizos perdían intensidad. Tras lo que fue una verdadera carrera de obstáculos que nada tuvo que envidiar a la de sus amigos, y en la que la pelirroja demostró su dominio en la invocación de potentes escudos protectores que los sacaron a ambos de más de un apuro, llegaron a un claro amplio con un camino de piedra, y justo al final de ese camino se alzaba un altar con una copa dorada, idéntica a la que habían encontrado sus amigos.

Remus sonrió aliviado, habían llegado casi al final del laberinto, aunque aquel camino de piedra aparentemente inofensivo levantaba cierto recelo en su instinto de supervivencia.

-Lo has hecho genial- murmuró Remus con voz queda como si le estuviese leyendo el pensamiento desde hacía rato. Estelle bufó algo triste.

-Me ha salido un hechizo de levitación penoso- reconoció ella acordándose de la acromántula. Remus la miró asombrado, después de la última media hora llena de retos en el laberinto no esperaba que ella hubiese retenido tan solo eso.

-Era justo lo que yo quería, ¡distraerla!, ¿y que me dices de nuestro hechizo conjunto?- el tono animado de Remus la hizo sonreír. – eres una bruja excepcional, no seas tan dura contigo- añadió con suavidad, rozándole con un dedo la mano sin llegar a cogérsela. El gesto hizo que el corazón de Estelle se desbocase y su vello se pusiese de punta, y de nuevo se asombró de todo lo que el chico la hacía sentir con un detalle que podía ser tan insignificante si hubiese sido cualquier otro chico el que lo hubiese hecho.

-Tú sí eres un mago excepcional… y una persona maravillosa Remus- dijo con la voz tomada por la emoción. Remus se giró y la contempló. Una luz blanquecina bañaba el rostro pecoso de Estelle, haciéndola parecer una criatura celestial. Tenía los ojos azul cielo algo húmedos, y lo miraba con los finos labios rectos en un gesto solemne. Le pareció que hacía siglos que ella lo rechazó por su condición de licántropo, y se acercó lentamente pasando uno de sus dedos por una de las mejillas de la chica. Estelle cerró los ojos con un suspiro y pensó que debía dar gracias de no haber sido víctima de un infarto hacía ya un rato. Tal vez hubiesen completado el beso que tanto ansiaban, si de repente un frío glacial no hubiese invadido el espacio que los rodeaba, dejándolos momentáneamente sin aire en lo pulmones.

-¿Qué…?- Estelle trató de hablar pero una densa oscuridad los envolvió junto al frío, y de momento toda esa felicidad que su corazón estaba experimentando se vio colapsada sin remedio alguno. Se sintió desdichada y tan triste que lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la cabeza y dejar que dos enormes lagrimones escaparan de sus ojos. Remus supo de inmediato que ocurría, pues sintió lo mismo que la chica, e intentó por todos los medios que su mente no divagara entre sus más terribles recuerdos. Ante ellos, media docena de dementores se les acercaban, levitando en la oscuridad, con las putrefactas manos alzadas por delante de sus cuerpos, absorbiendo el más mínimo ápice de felicidad que podía quedar en los dos chicos a aquellas alturas.

-¡No!¡Nooo! ¡NOO!- Estelle se tapó los oídos y cayó de rodillas, llorando convulsivamente-¡Papá no te vayas!- su grito devastador rasgó el aire además del corazón de Remus, que pudo imaginar que recuerdos oscuros estaban invadiendo la mente de la chica. Hizo un acopio de fuerza y la cogió por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo. Estelle tenía los ojos desorbitados y una mueca de terror cruzó sus facciones al ver a Remus, que tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón por intentar no recordar justo lo que ella había recordado al mirarlo… la noche en que casi la mata convertido en licántropo.

-¡NO ESTELLE! ¡TIENES QUE SER FUERTE!- gritó, intentando hacerse oír por encima de los gritos de la chica: los de aquella fatídica noche que retumbaban en su mente y los que estaba presenciando en ese mismo momento. Los dementores estaban a un metro escaso de ambos, y Remus supo que no le quedaba más remedio que reaccionar.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- gritó, aunque oyó su voz muy lejana-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- oía a Estelle llorando sumida en la más absoluta desesperación, a su propia madre llorando también en su cabeza, casi pudo sentir de nuevo el dolor de su primera transformación siendo niño, el miedo al rechazo al llegar al expreso de Hogwarts con once años… "¡NO!" Gritó otra voz, más fuerte y potente, que se abría paso a duras penas ante aquellas desagradables imágenes. -¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- una débil neblina hizo un vago intento de salir de su varita_. James, Sirius, Peter, sonriéndole el día que le confesaron que sabían su secreto y que eso no cambiaría nada en su relación_\- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- _la risa cantarina y el olor a mandarina de una Estelle risueña en uno de los pasillos del castillo_\- ¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- un enorme y precioso lobo, que nada tenía que ver con el de su transformación mensual, se formó corpóreo y blanco delante de los dementores, gruñéndoles con agresividad. Estos vacilaron unos segundos, pero el patronus de Remus no era lo suficientemente fuerte aún para ahuyentarlos del todo. El licántropo cerró los ojos concentrándose al máximo. Rememoró el día que conoció a Shyne y supo que ella entendía como se sentía, siendo la primera chica en saber su secreto: el lobo comenzó a correr alrededor de Estelle, que estaba ya casi postrada en el suelo. Vio a James, Peter y Sirius transformados en animagos para ir de aventuras con él y acompañarlo durante las duras noches de luna llena: el lobo embistió a uno de los dementores lanzándolo lejos de allí. Quedaban cinco. Casi sintió de nuevo a Estelle besándolo en la torre: el patronus lobuno se encaró a otro dementor, que se retiró sin pensarlo antes de sufrir la misma suerte que su compañero. Y de repente sucedió. Una loba cachorra pequeña y grácil se unió a su patronus. Remus se giró asombrado y vio a Estelle de pie con el rostro desencajado de la concentración y los ojos muy abiertos, con las mejillas blancas surcadas de lágrimas y con la varita alzada firmemente.

-¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- la oyó gritar como si estuviese muy lejos. Sin embargo, ese fue el empuje que necesitaba para que su propio patronus brillase en la oscuridad, y junto a la pequeña loba, se llevaran por delante a todos los dementores que quedaban.

De repente todo se quedó en silencio, la oscuridad se hizo menos intensa y el frío desapareció. Estelle resollaba con dificultad, postrada de rodillas en el camino de piedra, y temblaba de forma escandalosa. Remus corrió hacia ella y se agachó a su lado, sacando del bolsillo de su túnica una rana de chocolate que tendió a la joven. Estelle cogió el dulce y dio un largo suspiro, lo miró con los ojos brillantes. Seguía estando tan pálida como un muerto pero había cierto matiz de determinación que era la primera vez que asomaba por sus facciones.

-Nunca había conseguido materializar un patronus- dijo antes de comerse la rana pensativa.

-Nunca te habías enfrentado a un dementor- respondió Remus con sencillez, comiéndose él otra rana de chocolate.

-No es eso- respondió ella tranquilamente. Remus la miró interrogante, con una ceja alzada- algún día te contaré en qué he pensado para conseguirlo- recuperó entonces matiz alegre con el que siempre solía hablar, y se levantó con cierta dificultad- ahora tenemos que coger esa copa.- y dejando a Remus alucinando, comenzó a caminar hacia el pedestal- ¿vienes?- se volvió al merodeador, que se había quedado plantado en el sitio, pero de inmediato se levantó para seguirla. Si hubiese tenido que crear un patronus en ese mismo momento, habría podido vencer a todos los dementores que vigilaban Azkaban.

…

Lily se preguntó en que organización benéfica James, Sirius y Remus habían decidido adoptar a Peter, y le era imposible entender como aquel chico bajito, regordete, y cobarde había llegado a formar parte de la casa de los valientes (tendría que decirle a Dumbledore que el sombrero no era infalible) y mucho menos como podía haber llegado al séptimo curso de Hogwarts, pensamiento que sus dos amigas habían compartido alguna vez en voz alta delante de la propia Lily, que las había tildado de exageradas (craso error).

El chico se había pasado todo el camino desde que salieron de la charca de los kappas implorándole que le realizara un escudo protector como el que había visto hacerle a Estelle, y de poco había servido que le explicara que eso la debilitaría durante el camino y le impediría realizar cualquier otro hechizo que fuera más útil que proteger su gordo trasero. Al final se conformó cuando la pelirroja le prometió que ante cualquier peligro que apareciese sería el primero al que mandaría su escudo, sin tener ninguna intención de cumplirlo realmente. James se mesaba algo incómodo el pelo de la coronilla mientras reía a modo de disculpa y lanzaba a Peter miradas de advertencia para que se controlase.

Y entonces empezó la diversión. Primero fue una tentácula venenosa oculta entre la hiedra de las paredes del laberinto (casi pierden a Peter, que si no fuera por James y Lily habría sido absorbido por la planta de momento). Después fue un suelo que se deshacía bajo sus pies (James y Lily casi tienen que tirar de Peter y llevarlo en volandas para evitarle caer al vacío). Y ya cuando llegaron al punto en el que tenían que esquivar decenas de maldiciones que les llegaban de frente sin tregua, Lily decidió que o le hacía el famoso escudo a Peter mientras James contrarrestaba las maldiciones, o lo perderían definitivamente. Mientras la pelirroja ampliaba el hechizo de modo que los cubriese a los tres James lanzaba potentes hechizos aturdidores que viajaban como si fuera una onda expansiva eliminando a sus enemigos. Lily sintió una fuerte punzada de admiración mientras observaba como el chico desplegaba su poder de aquella forma, y le dieron unas ganas inmensas de hacerle el amor salvajemente en mitad de aquel mismo pasillo, importándole un pimiento las maldiciones y que Peter estuviera delante. Por suerte, pudo controlarse sin que la expresión de su rostro manifestase demasiado éxtasis cuando James se giró para comprobar que Peter y ella estaban bien.

Al final, tras un rato de caminata en tranquilidad, llegaron a una ampliación del pasillo, transformado en un terreno arenoso, y al final de éste podían ver claramente un pedestal con una copa dorada encima.

-¡Bien! Casi estamos- James se giró satisfecho a Lily, y de la emoción, la cogió de la cintura y le estampó un entusiasta beso en los labios. Lily sintió un cosquilleo familiar en el estómago, que llevaba días sin sentir y echaba tanto de menos que le dolía, pero se separó rápidamente y alzó un dedo amenazante.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- y casi se le parte el alma al ver la cara de cervatillo desvalido que James le puso. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan malditamente adorable?

-Bueno, vámonos, ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo aquí dentro- Peter casi echó a correr hacia la copa con avidez, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos porque de repente, una mano salió de debajo de la tierra y lo agarró del tobillo, haciéndolo tropezar y caer estrepitosamente.

Lily consiguió ahogar un grito cuando vio como docenas de manos empezaban a salir de debajo de la tierra, seguidas de cabezas, torsos y extremidades de personas desconocidas, que andaban hacia ellos como si fueran muertos vivientes.

-¡Son inferi!- el tono de James no manifestaba el miedo real que debía tener, parecía incluso estar esperándolo.- ya casi estamos ahí, princesa.- y lanzándole un seductor guiño a una ya perjudicada Lily, se puso delante de ella y comenzó a lanzar reductos y bombardas a diestro y siniestro. Lily lo imitó, y vio como a su lado, James casi disfrutaba de lo que hacía. Por su parte, Peter se debatía como podía con el inferi que lo había agarrado, y ya tenía un feo corte en la espinilla que sangraba profusamente cuando, con bastante puntería, consiguió clavarle su varita en el ojo al muerto viviente, que gritó de forma espeluznante.

-¡Reducto!- gritó con voz chillona, y la cabeza del muerto viviente saltó en miles de pedazos. El chico no cabía en si de gozo, y hubiera seguido celebrándolo solo si James no lo hubiera agarrado para correr hacia la copa, mientras Lily se encargaba del último inferi que quedaba. Y estaban tan tan cerca de coger el recipiente dorado, los tres a la vez, cuando el mismo desapareció delante de sus narices, y se les quedó la sonrisa helada en el rostro.

-¡NO!- James estampó con furia el puño en el pedestal, ahora vacío, mientras los tres gryffindor notaban como algo tiraba de ellos a nivel del ombligo y desaparecían de allí.

…

Y la misma cara de pasmo se les quedó a Yasmine y a Sirius cuando, a apenas un centímetro de tocar la copa, ésta se volatilizó. Se miraron boquiabiertos, con los ojos abiertos como platos, y, sintiendo el mismo tirón que sus amigos, desaparecieron de donde estaban.

…

Y sí, Remus y Estelle agarraron con fuerza cada uno una de las asas de la copa, y esta, los trasladó directamente a la sala de los menesteres, que ya había recuperado su aspecto habitual. Allí los esperaban con cara de pocos amigos Lily, James, Sirius, Yasmine y Peter.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó Estelle alegremente con los ojos achinados de la alegría. Los demás respondieron con menos entusiasmo.

-¡Ganamos!- gritó de repente Remus, y abrazó a su pelirroja compañera con alegría, levantándola del suelo y dando vueltas sobre ellos mismos.

-Sería un detalle que dejaseis las celebraciones para luego-masculló Sirius con rencor.

-¡Voy a morir desangrado!- gritó Peter agarrándose la pantorrilla, que ya no sangraba tanto como al principio.

-No vas a morir desangrado, pero como sigas quejándote te llevaremos a un hospital muggle a que te hagan una transfusión en vez de ir con madame Pomfrey, y te clavarán muchas agujas y te meterán sangre de otra persona- le espetó con crueldad Lily, que quería vengarse de Peter por haberles hecho perder tiempo durante todo el camino del laberinto. A ella tampoco le había gustado perder.

-¿Una qué? ¿Una transfixión?- preguntó de repente Yasmine muy interesada en el concepto que Lily acaba de explicar.- ¿sangre de otra persona?- esta vez la cara fue de asco.

-Sí, cuando los muggles pierden sangre, como no tienen pociones restauradoras de ella, utilizan sangre de otra persona para meterla en el cuerpo del que lo necesita, y que se recupere.- decidió no meterse en temas de grupos sanguíneos por miedo a que la cabeza de su amiga explotase de tanta información compleja.

-¿Desangran a una persona para salvar a otra?- Yasmine estaba alucinando.

-¡No!- Lily no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta- hay gente que dona una porción de su sangre para poder transfundírsela al que lo necesita.- llegados a ese punto, Yasmine las cejas alzadas de la impresión y parecía cada vez más interesada en ese aspecto de la medicina muggle.

-De modo que el donante no muere- quiso asegurarse ella.

-¡No! Claro que no.

-¿Y como le sacan la sangre al donante?- para Yasmine aquello era cada vez más interesante.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios quieres saber como se hace eso?- Sirius materializó en palabras lo que los demás estaban pensando. Yasmine lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No te importa- replicó ella de mal humor. Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, y le sacó la lengua a la chica, que le respondió con un gesto obsceno del dedo medio.

Mientras tanto, Remus y Estelle cuchicheaban entre ellos muy divertidos y entretenidos, hasta que por fin tras unos segundos se dirigieron muy ufanos a sus amigos.

-Pues bien, esto es lo que queremos que hagáis durante una semana completa- Remus se frotó las manos satisfecho, y se dispuso a contarles lo que Estelle y él habían decidido hacer con ellos.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: Sangre de unicornio

Flashback: 27 de marzo de 1977, sábado por la tarde en la Sala de Trofeos. Sexto Curso.

-Tal vez no debimos agrandarle la cabeza al idiota de Bertram Aubrey.- Sirius resopló aburrido para quitarse el largo flequillo oscuro de los ojos y dedicó una desdeñosa mirada a Filch, que los observaba lleno de felicidad y regocijo mientras el mismo Sirius y James se encargaban de pulir uno a uno, y sin magia, todos los antiguos premios de la Sala de Trofeos del tercer piso.

-Te equivocas querido Padfoot- le corrigió el chico de gafas sin dedicarle mucho entusiasmo a quitarle una mancha particularmente pegajosa a una de las copas de las casa había ganado Ravenclaw hacía casi 50 años- lo que no debimos es hacerlo delante de testigos.

Sirius sonrió, y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Es evidente- murmuró a la vez que la puerta de la sala se abría con un chirrido siniestro, interrumpiendo su cabeceo.

-¡Vaya! ¡Y aquí está la otra pequeña gamberra que va a pagar cara su desfachatez!- Filch se frotó las manos con avidez, y sacó la lengua para humedecer sus agrietados labios mientras James y Sirius observaban asombrados como Yasmine Ailahn Roberts entraba en la Sala de Trofeos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- le preguntó la joven al conserje secamente.

-¡Ve con ellos! ¡Quiero todos los trofeos relucientes antes de la cena!- casi chilló extasiado el hombre.

Yasmine reparó por primera vez en Sirius y James, que aún la miraban anonadados, y se dirigió con paso firme hacia ellos. La chica llevaba una falda vaquera larga y ajustada y una blusa que sería de un blanco inmaculado si no fuese por las pequeñas gotitas de sangre que adornaban la pechera de la misma. Se cubrió con la chaqueta de punto negro que llevaba puesta la zona en cuestión cuando llegó al lado de los merodeadores, y les dedicó una lánguida mirada, primero a ellos, y después a todas las vitrinas repletas de objetos que había en la enorme habitación.

-¿Sin magia?- preguntó entonces depositando sus ojos castaños en los sucios trapos que los jóvenes llevaban en la mano. James asintió y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Yasmine era una de las mejores amigas de su querida Lily y tenía que causarle una buena impresión, sin saber que ella ya tenía una impresión bastante formada de los merodeadores y en general no era para nada buena. La chica convocó un paño de la nada y se acercó a la vitrina que ellos estaban limpiando, tomando un amplio plato dorado con una insignia y una dedicatoria grabada que no se molestó ni en leer. Sirius la observaba intrigado. Lo poco que había hablado con Yasmine durante aquel curso era para meterse con ella cuando salía a defender a su amiga de James, y de haberla visto por ahí con Anaïs Martin, una ravenclaw con la que el chico de ojos grises se llevaba muy bien desde que habían entrado a Hogwarts.

-¿Y tú que has hecho?- preguntó Sirius mirándola de soslayo, sin saber como iba a reaccionar la joven dado el mal humor con el que había llegado. La chica no lo miró, y tardó un rato en contestar, pero al final se encogió de hombros y dijo simplemente:

-Le partí las narices a Avery por emplear demasiadas veces la expresión sangre sucia en una sola frase.

Tanto Sirius como James ahogaron gritos de asombro y dejaron de limpiar los trofeos, mirándola con los ojos como platos.

-¿Con qué hechizo?- preguntó James tras superar la sorpresa inicial. Yasmine lo miró cansinamente y les mostró los nudillos de su mano derecha, enrojecidos e hinchados. -Se llama "Gancho de derecha incantatem"- dijo divertida por la reacción de los dos chicos.

-¿Le pegaste?- Sirius no cabía en sí de asombro.

-Tendría que haberlo hechizado- respondió ella tras asentir con la cabeza- al menos no tendría la mano así ahora.

-Espera, ven aquí- el chico de ojos grises dejó de limpiar y se acercó a ella decidido, tomándole la mano derecha. Ambos notaron como si una corriente eléctrica pasara de uno a otro dándoles calambre, pero ninguno apartó su mano.

\- Episkey- susurró Sirius, mirando a los ojos de Yasmine mientras apuntaba con la varita a sus nudillos. De momento, estos volvieron a su tamaño y color original, completamente curados.

-Gracias- susurró ella, retirando la mano de la de Sirius, pero no la mirada.

-Y te mereces que te invitemos a una cerveza de mantequilla nada más que por haberle roto las narices al capullo de Avery, ¡Sin magia!- James interrumpió el fugaz y extrañamente íntimo momento que estaban viviendo para devolverlos a la realidad de su castigo.

-¡Mucho hablar y maquinar pero poco limpiar!- graznó Filch desde la puerta de la Sala. Los tres chicos volvieron a su tarea en silencio, y al cabo de un rato James suspiró aburrido, como hacía cada medio minuto desde que había empezado la tarde de castigo.

-Menudo asco de cumpleaños- murmuró entre dientes. Yasmine lo escuchó y le lanzó una mirada comprensiva.

-Oh, James, ¡felicidades!- se apresuró a felicitarlo ella- ya queda menos, bueno, un poco menos- rectificó tras ver las miradas incrédulas de los chicos, que a su vez observaron las hileras de vitrinas llenas de trofeos que aún les quedaban.

Siguieron limpiando un rato, y de nuevo James interrumpió el denso y pesado silencio que los rodeaba para dirigirse a Yasmine.

-¿Sabes qué Yas?- preguntó de repente con un tono peligrosamente zalamero- ahora que lo pienso sé cual podría ser tu regalo de cumpleaños para mí- la chica lo miró con la misma cara de curiosidad y suspicacia que Sirius, y su silencio lo instó a hablar- podrías contarme el truco para conquistar a mi amada, Lily Evans- dijo poniéndole ojitos de cervatillo inocente.

Yasmine soltó una carcajada que silenció rápidamente dirigiendo una mirada de culpabilidad a Filch, que a esas alturas pensaba que colgarlos de los pulgares durante toda la tarde hubiese sido un castigo mucho más eficaz que limpiar ningún ridículo trofeo.

-¿Sabes como podrías conquistar a Lily, James?- y el tono de ella se pareció sospechosamente al que él mismo había empleado- dejando de montar numeritos sin sentido como el de agrandarle la cabeza a Aubrey que protagonizasteis ayer- y dicho esto, se volvió hacia la siguiente vitrina y siguió limpiando trofeos sin añadir nada más al respecto.

…

Sirius no recordaba mucho más de aquella tarde, aparte de que entre los tres se las apañaron para engañar a Filch y acabaron usando magia para acabar antes la limpieza, y que Yasmine le prometió a James que cuando la invitasen a la cerveza de mantequilla que le debían por pegarle a Avery en las narices le contaría lo que quisiera sobre Lily. Y por supuesto, que partir de esa misma tarde, nunca la volvió a ver igual que antes. Los meses siguientes los recordaba con un cariño especial, con la sensación de que su estómago quería salir volando de su cuerpo cada vez que la veía, algo que era la primera vez que experimentaba por una chica. Excursiones a Hogsmeade, clases en común, algún que otro descanso, siempre con la compañía de Anaïs y sin que Lily estuviera de por medio, ya que tenía de él la misma mala opinión que de James, y quería proteger a su amiga. Lo que Lily no podía ni intuir es que para Sirius, Yasmine no sería jamás como las demás, y que nunca se arrepentiría suficiente de aquella noche de celebración clandestina en Hogsmeade tras ganar la copa de Quidditch de ese año, noche de la cual no recordaba nada. De lo que sí se acordaba, porque lo tenía a fuego grabado en su mente, era de la cara de decepción y tristeza que se le quedó a la joven de pelo castaño cuando al día siguiente fue a visitarlo a su habitación para decirle algo muy importante y encontró a Anaïs casi desnuda en su cama. Por más que él intentó explicarse, Yasmine se cerró en banda y sus amigas en torno a ella, y su apenas intento de inicio de relación pasó a la historia.

Por más que trataba de auto convencerse de que era solo una chica como cualquier otra, fácilmente reemplazable, tras las siguientes citas que sucedieron a la gryffindor, entendió que no podía estar más equivocado. Y allí estaba ella, con su larga cabellera castaña cayéndole en cascadas por la espalda, mientras devoraba ávidamente un libro de…

-¿Medicina muggle?- Sirius, asombrado, formuló en voz alta la pregunta sin darse cuenta, haciendo que tanto Lily, como James y como Yasmine lo mirasen sorprendidos y la bibliotecaria carraspeara brutalmente con enfado.

-Estoy culturizándome- se defendió Yasmine en un susurro sin dar más explicaciones y volviendo a su lectura. Lily y James le dirigieron miradas de reproche a ambos y siguieron estudiando.

…

-Me muero de hambre-gruñó James aburrido cuando el trozo de cielo que se dejaba ver a través de las vidrieras de la biblioteca ya estaba tintado de índigo, y una diversa gama de naranjas y rosas.

-Aún me quedan diez páginas, tendrás que esperar- le espetó Lily sin sacar la cabeza de su tomo de Aritmancia.

-Maldito Remus- se quejó el chico de gafas bostezando con cansancio.

-Y maldita Estelle- añadió Yasmine cerrando su libro de medicina muggle- yo si tengo hambre. ¿Vamos?- le preguntó a un Sirius que ya se había levantado de la mesa antes de que la joven hubiese terminado de hablar.

James lanzó una mirada suplicante a Lily, y esta bufó como si pudiera verlo a través del grueso libro.

-Si tu querido y lunático amigo no se dedicara a inventar estúpidas normas por ganar ese estúpido laberinto cada uno podríamos estar en una punta del castillo- Lily esperó para dar rienda suelta a su ira una vez fuera de la biblioteca, puesto que lo último que quería era seguir oyendo los carraspeos insidiosos de la bibliotecaria un minuto más.- si tengo que aguantar un maldito entrenamiento de quidditch más me corto las venas.- añadió desdeñosa.- hoy casi me mata una bludger. Lily se refería al entrenamiento de aquella mañana, en el que a Yasmine se le había escapado una bludger que casi deja a la pelirroja calva, ya que le pasó rozando la cabeza por muy poco mientras estaba en la grada repasando para los EXTASIS.

\- No te olvides de que también fue idea de tu querida amiga Estelle-recalcó Sirius defendiendo a Remus.

-A mi no me molesta que esos dos nos mandaran pasar las veinticuatro horas del día juntos durante esta semana- de hecho, James parecía muy feliz ante esa situación, y también por el hecho de que pronto se metería un gran filete con puré de patatas entre pecho y espalda.- y si tu dices que sí, que te molesta, es porque no quieres asumir la realidad de que estamos hechos el uno para el otro- añadió, recordando mucho al James que perseguía a Lily incansablemente en sus orígenes.

\- Entonces estarás muy feliz cuando pasemos las veinticuatro horas del día juntos en las clases de la academia de aurores- replicó Lily, y ante la cara de póquer que de repente puso James, volvió a bufar enfadada y aceleró el paso, dejándolos atrás- ¡nunca cambiarás, James Potter!- le gritó ella con rabia a sus espaldas. Él se apresuró a seguirla, puesto que no quería incumplir la norma que Remus y Estelle habían impuesto tras ganar en el laberinto, y dejó solos a Sirius y Yasmine.

-Nunca cambiarán- comentó la chica ignorando las miradas de odio que le dirigían un grupito de chicas de cuarto por atreverse a ir acompañada en público del gran Sirius Black. Aunque aquellas eran solo de grado siete en una escala de diez, durante aquella larga semana con Sirius pegada a sus talones, el falso rumor de que ambos estaban juntos se había extendido como la pólvora por Hogwarts y le había tocado sufrir acosos de diferente magnitud por parte de numerosos grupos femeninos fans del merodeador. Lo único que le gustaba de aquello (aparte de la compañía de Sirius, que había resultado ser más que agradable cuando el animago no trataba de sonsacarle el origen de su extraño comportamiento) era el gesto como de haber chupado un limón muy agrio que tenían en la cara tanto Anaïs como Claudy cada vez que se las cruzaban y estaban juntos. Entonces, ella aprovechaba para pegarse un poco más a Sirius, que parecía encantado de ello, y disfrutaba de lo lindo viéndoles la lividez del rostro e intuyendo el rugido de ira que ambas chicas deseaban soltar a pleno pulmón delante de sus narices.

-No serían James y Lily- respondió Sirius respondiendo con una sonrisa burlona a las miradas de rencor que un grupo de ravens amigos de Henry le lanzaban desde la entrada del Gran Comedor.

-Tienes razón- suspiró ella- mira, allí están Peter y Remus- y sin añadir nada más, se acercó al grupo de gryffindors para disfrutar de una suculenta y merecida cena previa al último partido de quidditch de la temporada.

-¿Otra vez están discutiendo?- Remus señaló fugazmente con el tenedor a James y Lily, enfrascados en una encarnizada discusión sobre la seguridad de la pelirroja al salir de Hogwarts. Volvió a pinchar una patata asada y los observó con los ojos entrecerrados como si pensase que solo ellos dos podían fastidiar su infalible plan de reconciliación.

-Al menos ahora se hablan- contestó Yasmine mareando los guisantes de su plato con el tenedor- y Lily parece de nuevo la Lily normal y no la versión "odio todo lo que me rodea" que era hace una semana.

El grupo guardó silencio mientras observaban como la pelirroja daba por terminada la conversación tirándole un plato de comida a James a la cabeza que el merodeador esquivó por muy poco. Estelle tuvo que esquivar también el plato, ya que justo en ese momento pasaba por detrás de ellos y lanzó una mirada de hastío a la pareja, para después dirigirse al resto del grupo. Se sentó al lado de Remus, quizás demasiado cerca para todo el espacio que tenían, y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Conseguí acabar la poción contra venenos poco comunes del examen de recuperación de Slughorn- sus amigos la felicitaron con entusiasmo y Remus le dio un suave apretón en la mano que ambos tenían oculta debajo de la mesa, haciendo que ella se ruborizase de momento y que los demás rieran disimuladamente y mirasen hacia otro lado. Lo de aquellos dos, después de la noche del laberinto, era prácticamente un secreto a voces. Y no, aún no habían conseguido concluir el ansiado beso: una vez les interrumpió el estruendoso chillido de Peter mientras unos libros con colmillos hechizados por Lily le perseguían por toda la Sala Común (la pelirroja se excusó diciendo que el chico mascaba chicle demasiado fuerte y le estaba molestando el ruido). En otra ocasión, mientras Estelle estaba en la grada en uno de los entrenamientos del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y Remus se acercó a saludarla cariñosamente, fue una bludger de Yasmine la que los interrumpió, y que la chica castaña había dirigido a Sirius por meterse con ella y había acabado persiguiendo al licántropo en lugar de a su víctima inicial. Y hasta Dumbledore los había sorprendido mientras estaban en uno de los bancos de los jardines de Hogwarts durante un descanso, en los escasos paseos que el director del colegio daba por allí últimamente. De ese modo, ambos habían decidido que el ansiado beso llegaría en el momento oportuno, y no iban buscarlo, sino a encontrarlo, con lo cual se habían relajado bastante y se conformaban con manifestar el creciente sentimiento que surgía entre ellos con gestos más sutiles. Ninguno dos sabía que el otro llevaba una semana usando agua fría en sus duchas más a menudo de lo normal.

-Tienes que comer algo, Yasmine, mañana hay partido y tienes que coger fuerzas- Sirius compuso un severo gesto de padre preocupado y miró ceñudo a la chica de ojos castaños, y no le hizo el menor de los casos.

-No tengo hambre.

-¿Quieres que te de la comida yo?- preguntó el joven ahora con una seductora ceja alzada. Yasmine ahogó una carcajada irónica.

-Si quieres que te vomite encima.- contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que encantadora- Sirius compuso una elegante mueca de asco acompañada de una sonrisa divertida.

-Siempre lo soy- replicó la chica sacándole la lengua. Después se levantó y se desperezó mientras bostezaba- me voy a dormir.- ese era el único momento del día en el que Sirius y ella podían separarse, según las normas impuestas por Estelle y Remus, pero él se levantó con ella y se dispuso a acompañarla.

-Yo también estoy cansado- se excusó. Guiñó un ojo pícaro y los demás pusieron la mirada en blanco. Esos dos eran otros a los que se les veía el plumero a leguas y eran tan cabezotas que no estaban dispuestos a admitirlo por nada del mundo. El camino lo hicieron en silencio, solo se cruzaron con unos pocos alumnos rezagados y Sirius tiró de Yasmine a tiempo en uno de los pasillos para tomar un atajo y esquivar a Peeves, que estaba lanzando bombas fétidas a diestro y siniestro a cualquiera que se encontraba a su paso. Yasmine rió aliviada y apenas susurró un "por muy poco" cuando sin darse cuenta habían llegado al pasillo del retrato de la Dama Gorda, que estaba completamente vacío.

Una vez que atravesaran en cuadro, cada uno se iría a su dormitorio hasta el día siguiente, como cada noche desde el domingo después del laberinto. Y como cada noche, Sirius mudó el semblante y la apresó contra la pared, apretando su cuerpo contra el de la joven. Yasmine ahogó un suspiro de placer y eliminó por completo el diminuto espacio que quedaba entre sus labios y los del animago, y ambos se fundieron en un beso tan apasionado como el primero que se habían dado la primera noche que se habían quedado solos en aquel mismo lugar. Yasmine se perdía en el aroma del cuello de la camisa del chico y él se embriagaba con el dulce olor a vainilla y almendra de ella, y como siempre, cuando estaban a punto de olvidar que estaban en mitad de un pasillo vacío del abarrotado castillo, ella los interrumpía.

-Ejem ejem- la Dama Gorda los observaba como si aquello ya hubiese pasado de ser una broma muy pesada a una de muy mal gusto- me da igual lo que hagáis siempre y cuando no me deis el espectáculo, es la última vez que os lo repito si no queréis que se lo diga a la jefa de la casa- y esta vez parecía hablar en serio, puesto que había puesto un pie ya casi en el cuadro más cercano.

-¡Espera, espera!- Sirius se separó perezosamente de Yasmine, que suspiraba igual que cada noche después aquellos lapsus en los que se paraba el tiempo- no volverá a pasar.- prometió el animago poniendo su mejor cara de niño bueno. La Dama Gorda parpadeó un par de veces y evaluó la sinceridad del chico, después dijo con voz muy aguda y con gran desdén:

-¿La contraseña?

-Gryffindor campeón- fue Yasmine la que contestó con cansancio, precediendo a Sirius en su entrada a la Sala Común. El chico lanzó un beso de agradecimiento a la mujer del cuadro, y ella sonrió coqueta justo en el momento en el que él ya no podía verlo. Entraron en silencio y vieron a unos cuantos chicos de quinto estudiando en las mesas. Yasmine se dirigió al hueco que la llevaba al cuarto de las chicas, intentando mirar lo menos posible a Sirius, ya que si no no sabría responder de sus actos aunque hubiese testigos delante. Su corazón seguía desbocado, pero ahora la tristeza que la embargaba cada noche en sus despedidas hacia mella en él.

-¿No quieres venir conmigo?- oyó preguntar a Sirius, pero su voz ya sonaba muy lejana.

-Sabes que no es buena idea- respondió ella sin darse la vuelta pero parándose en seco. Él se acercó por detrás y le agarró la cintura con suavidad pero con contundencia, haciendo que ella reprimiese otro suspiro de placer, y acercando sus labios al oído de ella mientras vigilaba que el resto de presentes no les prestase demasiada atención.

\- Sé que sentimos lo mismo- aquella afirmación terminó de derribar sus defensas y antes de que Sirius pudiera añadir nada más, se desasió lo más suavemente que pudo del agarre y se perdió por el pasadizo, dejando al merodeador solo y maldiciendo sus ganas de seguir lo que habían dejado atrás, en el pasillo.

…

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en una casita abandonada cerca de la costa del sur de Inglaterra, el viento azotaba los tablones que cubrían las pequeñas ventanas de la vivienda con violencia mientras en el interior brillaba un débil luz blanquecina. Sin embargo, dentro, no se escuchaba ni el más leve murmullo de viento y mucho menos el repiqueteo de las maderas contra los enjutos cristales. Voldemort sujetaba en sus manos un guardapelo de oro con una S inscrita en su portada, y jugaba con él dándole vueltas en sus largos y blanquecinos dedos mientras miraba con expresión pensativa el objeto que había pertenecido a su antepasado, Salazar Slytherin.

-¿Qué sabemos sobre la chica? ¿Lo hará?- su voz fue un agudo susurro lleno de impaciencia, e hizo estremecer a dos de las figuras encapuchadas que lo acompañaban en estancia. La única que no tembló fue la primera en hablar.

-Por el bien que le trae, lo hará- constató la voz pausada de Severus Snape, intentando mantener la calma que sus compañeros no conservaban ante el tono de su amo.

-No me fío de los cachorritos de Dumbledore- gruñó la voz chillona de Bellatrix Lestrange- los tiene muy bien amaestrados.

-También los tiene muy bien curtidos en ese estúpido arte del amor que tanto le gusta. El… amor de esa joven por sus seres queridos será su propia perdición.- la risa de Voldemort fue fría y cruel, como si le hiciese mucha gracia pensar que ese sentimiento que tanto le gustaba a Dumbledore valiese para algo. Después se volvió hacia las dos figuras más altas y los señaló con un dedo blanco y alargado- Vosotros, seréis los encargados de que si ella decide tomar el estúpido riesgo de buscar ayuda, y mi plan b falla, venga igualmente a mi, con Potter… usando la fuerza que sea necesaria- Severus asintió quedamente y un poco más tarde, tras un estremecimiento, lo hizo el rostro encapuchado de Regulus. Ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto de cual era el plan B de su amo, pero sabían por descontado que jamás les sería revelado, y en ese mismo instante fueron conscientes de lo suicida que era el plan de Yasmine… el señor tenebroso siempre lo tenía todo bajo control.

-¿Tan importante es ese Potter… mi señor?- la voz de Bellatrix sonó aduladora y suave, aunque no pudo enmascarar la curiosidad que sentía por el interés que su amo mostraba por el joven gryffindor.

-Su sangre…- susurró casi más para él que para sus vasallos, y alzó la mano apretando el guardapelo, en un gesto protector instintivo- nacido en el valle de Godric, tras un largo linaje de magos pertenecientes a Gryffindor, si no es él, al menos valdrá para lo que necesito hacer- y, tal vez pensando que había hablado demasiado, guardó el guardapelo en uno de los bolsillos de su negra túnica y se volvió violentamente hacia sus mortífagos- ¡volved a Hogwarts!- bramó con ira- ¡todo debe salir perfecto! Queda muy poco tiempo.

No necesitaron oír nada más, las tres figuras se arrodillaron levemente y con un rápido chasquido se desaparecieron de la triste y enjuta cabaña, dejando solo a Voldemor con sus cavilaciones… y es que qué mejor asesinato que el del león más antiguo de Gryffindor, para crear el Horrocrux que ahora estaba guardado en su bolsillo y que pertenecía también a su antepasado, el fundador de la casa rival por excelencia, Slytherin…

…

El viento silbaba con fuerza dañándoles los oídos, a pesar de las gruesas orejeras que llevaban puestas, y los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor apenas podían oír las órdenes que James, su capitán, no paraba de gritarles. Tampoco ayudaba que las violentas ráfagas de aire los desestabilizasen de sus escobas continuamente, y que los golpeadores estuvieran teniendo serios problemas a la hora de blandir con fuerza sus bates para alejar a las bludgers de sus compañeros y orientarlas en la dirección correcta. Ni siquiera eran capaces de oír los comentarios que Jordan emitía (no estaban seguros de que nadie pudiese oírlos realmente) por lo que no podían intuir siquiera que era lo que hacían los miembros del otro equipo, que parecían disfrutar de un vuelo mucho más estable que los rojidorados. Yasmine se retiró la larga trenza en la que se había recogido el pelo de la cara y haciéndole una seña a Peter, el otro bateador, le indicó que ella protegería a su hermana y a James, que estaban más cerca, y que él se encargase de Remus y Sirius. Lanzó con fuerza una bludger a uno de los cazadores de Hufflepuff y bufó con cansancio cuando vio como el viento la desplazaba de vuelta hacia los jugadores de su equipo, de modo que decidió que lo único inteligente que podría hacer dadas las circunstancias era proteger a sus compañeros de los continuos ataques. Estaba siendo un partido lento, largo, y además infructuoso. Los tres cazadores de gryffindor habían conseguido poner por delante el marcador, pero les parecía que habían pasado siglos desde el inicio del partido cuando tan solo iban 40-10 a favor de Gryffindor, y el único tanto que Hufflepuff había marcado se debía a que justo y cuando Martha se lanzaba contra la quaffle para evitar que entrase por el aro principal, el viento cambió su posición bruscamente de sitio dando lugar al primer tanto de la casa de los tejones. Al menos eso era lo que parecía a simple vista, pero al cabo de un rato, lo cierto es que los jugadores de gryffindor comenzaron a volar de una forma bastante diferente a la gracilidad y agilidad a la que tenían acostumbrada a su afición.

-¡No es el viento!- bramó James enfurecido a Sirius y Remus, acercándose a ellos. Vieron como en el otro extremo del campo, Yasmine iba a golpear una bludger, y en el último momento su escoba describía un extraño giro que para un ojo que no fuese experto en el arte del vuelo, habría pasado por un golpe de viento mal afortunado. La joven perdió la bludger, que casi la hubiese golpeado si Peter no hubiese corrido en su ayuda, y lanzó una significativa mirada a los tres chicos.- ¡nos están hechizando!- rugió con rabia el chico de gafas intentando adivinar frenéticamente de donde podía venir el sortilegio.

Michelle tenía órdenes expresas de no atrapar la dorada snitch hasta que el marcador no fuese por encima de 100 puntos a favor de Gryffindor, de modo que se encargaba de intentar mantenerla controlada y despistar a la buscadora de Hufflepuff, una chica de tercero que se llamaba Hestia Jones, y que sabía que a Gryffindor no le convenía ganar antes tiempo, por lo que no prestaba demasiada atención a las fintas de la rubia buscadora de la casa de los leones a sabiendas de que podían ser pistas falsas. Eso, sumado a que las bludgers no paraban de perseguirla y a los extraños giros que hacía su escoba y que no tenían nada que ver con el viento, hacían bastante complicada la tarea que James le había encomendado. Pero James no era el único que había percibido los movimientos erráticos de las escobas de Gryffindor. Lily se encogía de ira y preocupación en su asiento mientras intentaba buscar con la mirada a los causantes de aquella locura. No tenía ni idea de Quidditch, pero sabía que si el viento soplaba en una dirección, no era muy normal que sus compañeros giraran bruscamente hacia otra con cara de no saber que había pasado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Estelle se llevó una mano a la boca horrorizada mientras veía como Remus era golpeado con una bludger perfectamente redirigida por uno de los golpeadores del equipo contrario. El joven de ojos dorados, justo y cuando iba a esquivarla ágilmente, había girado misteriosamente dirigiéndose de lleno hacía el recorrido de la violenta pelota, y James apenas había podido sujetarlo con suerte para que no se precipitara al vacío. Por fin, Lily contuvo un rugido y agarró a Estelle de la manga de la blusa.

-¡Allí!- señaló a una de las gradas que había enfrente del campo- ¡y allí!- señaló también a la de al lado.- Mulciber, Avery… no sé si habrá alguien más, tenemos que impedir que continúen con esto.- Estelle entrecerró sus ojos azul cielo aguzando la vista y pudo ver a los dos slytherins que Lily había nombrado con la mirada pasando de uno a otro de sus compañeros, recitando un maleficio en voz baja.- yo me encargo de Avery- Lily se levantó a la velocidad del rayo, y Estelle la imitó, sin dejar de observar angustiada como las escobas de sus amigos hacían movimientos cada vez más raros.

-¡ O están gastándonos una broma pesada, o estos chicos están siendo maldecidos!- se oyó bromear a Jordan entre el rugido del viento, y por el tono de su voz parecía inclinarse más hacia la segunda opción- ¡40-20 para Gryffindor! ¡Martha falla otro tanto por culpa del viento!- añadió entre esperanzado por el tanto de su equipo y confuso porque los miembros del equipo de gryffindor no se caracterizaban precisamente por volar tan mal.

Las gradas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw rugían de felicidad, al igual que las Hufflepuff, aunque todos parecían bastante sorprendidos con el espectáculo que estaba dando el equipo de la casa de los leones. Las gradas teñidas de rojo y dorado estaban estupefactas y en silencio. Lily corrió a toda prisa para llegar hasta al lugar donde se encontraba Avery, y se plantó delante suya sin ninguna ceremonia, alzó la varita y obstruyó la visión del campo de juego justo y cuando éste casi hacía caer a una abrumada Michelle de la escoba.

-¡Sucia serpiente, detente o te juro que …!- el chico se levantó con brusquedad de la silla y se encaró a la joven.

-¿Qué me harás asquerosa sangre sucia?- gritó agarrándola del cuelo. Los alumnos que los rodeaban, ahogaron grititos de susto, pero no se movieron, puesto que la mayoría eran de su casa y estaban de parte del chico. La joven golpeó con rudeza el brazo del chico desasiéndose, y apuntó con su varita a su cuello.

-Seré yo quien te maldiga- gruñó la pelirroja, y del extremo de su varita comenzaron a salir chispas rojas que quemaron la solapa de la túnica de Avery. El chico gruñó con ira y volvió a levantarle la mano a la gryffindor, pero antes de que llegara a golpearla, dos chasquidos resonaron de repente y Avery salió volando, estampándose contra los asientos de los alumnos que había detrás suya. Lily se volvió blanca como la cera y se encontró a un Severus Snape lívido, y jadeante, con los pequeños ojos negros y penetrantes fijos en ella. Fue solo una fracción de segundo, en el que los ojos verdes de ella intentaron enviarle una gratitud y un cariño que parecía enterrado hacía mucho tiempo, y que Snape pareció recibir con tristeza. Después, bajo la atónita mirada de los slytherin, el joven de pelo grasiento se dio la vuelta con una mueca de desdén y desapareció de allí. Lily jadeó como si acabase de realizar un arduo ejercicio y al darse la vuelta para marcharse, el mundo se detuvo: en la grada de al lado, Estelle dibujaba un arco perfecto elevada en el aire, quedando suspendida durante unas décimas de segundo, antes de comenzar a caer a una velocidad extrañamente lenta hacia el verde terreno del campo de quidditch. Todo el estadio contuvo el aliento mientras la pelirroja caía al vacío hasta que…

…

Retrocediendo en el tiempo unos minutos, Estelle había conseguido llegar con relativa rapidez a la grada donde Mulciber recitaba extraños conjuros para desestabilizar las escobas de los gryffindor.

-¡Basta! – gritó resoplando por el esfuerzo de la carrera e interponiéndose entre el slytherin y el campo como Lily había hecho con Avery. Mulciber alzó las cejas con sorpresa pero rápidamente se llevó las manos al bolsillo de la túnica y sacó su varita, apuntando al pecho de la pelirroja, que no había conseguido sacar aún la suya del bolsillo del pantalón cuando un humo negro comenzó a envolverla, para después golpearla con fuerza y lanzarla dos metros a sus espaldas, donde ya no había suelo firme. Dibujó un extraño arco en el aire, y comenzó a precipitarse al vacío sin remedio alguno. Ya cerraba los ojos pensando en el dolor que sentiría cuando se golpease contra el suelo cuando algo tiró de ella, agarrándola fuertemente de la cintura y sujetándola con firmeza. Remus había aparecido a su lado rápidamente, y esquivando una bludger, consiguió asir a la chica y subirla a la escoba.

-¡Agárrate bien!- le gritó Remus, que se dio la vuelta siguiendo a la bludger por el sitio que habían venido.

-¡Remus!¡¿Qué haces?!- pero el chico ya había localizado a Yasmine, con el semblante atípicamente pálido, y ella a él, de modo que cuando estuvieron a poca distancia, la castaña le lanzó el bate al licántropo, que sin dudarlo un segundo, golpeó la bludger con fuerza contra Mulciber, quien, desprevenido y jactándose de su hazaña, había dado espalda al campo, de modo que la pelota lo golpeó y lo estampó contra el muro de la grada, dejándolo inconsciente y tumbándolo boca abajo.

-¡ESTO ES INAHUDITO!- bramó la pequeña Ada Millow llegando con su escoba a la altura de Remus, que aún cargaba a Estelle- ¡MALDITO COBARDE!- gritó señalando la espalda de Mulciber, que aún no se había recuperado del golpe- ¡ATACAR ASÍ A UNA NIÑA INDEFENSA! SEÑOR LUPIN, BAJE A LA SEÑORITA SIMONS A TIERRA FIRME Y VUELVA A SUBIR AHORA MISMO, EL PARTIDO DEBE CONTINUAR- gritó con severidad. Remus obedeció a la profesora y bajó a Estelle al suelo del campo, cubierto de hierba verde brillante. Ella se apeó rápidamente de la escoba y le cogió la cara con ambas manos.

-Remus, ve ahí arriba y gana este maldito partido- y sin añadir nada más, lo besó fugazmente en los labios y salió corriendo de allí. El licántropo vaciló unos segundos, en los que anonadado, se acarició la zona donde Estelle le había besado, y dio una fuerte patada en el suelo, elevándose con una energía más que renovada. Por su parte, James había localizado a Lily en la grada de los slytherins y no había dudado un segundo en volar hacia ella.

-¡Todo arreglado!- oyó que le gritaba la pelirroja- ¡Vamos James, tenéis que ganar!- le apremió ella. El chico de gafas giró sobre sí mismo, con la cara iluminada por los ánimos de su pelirroja favorita, y se dispuso a obedecer raudo y veloz su orden.

El resto del partido, fue coser y cantar. Bien porque las escobas de los gryffindor ya no hacían movimientos extraños, o tal vez por los ánimos revividos de sus jugadores debido a la rabia que les había embargado el hecho de que los slytherins estuvieran haciendo trampas para que perdiesen, de hecho el final del encuentro se pareció bastante a su último y exitoso enfrentamiento contra la casa de las serpientes.

Hasta Michelle, que ya no perdió de vista la snitch ni un minuto, dio un margen de 200 puntos de ventaja al equipo antes de atrapar majestuosamente la pequeña pelota dorada tras un triple giro mortal en el aire, que hizo que acabara derrapando con la escoba en el suelo pero derrochando alegría por todos los poros de su piel.

-¡CAMPEONES! ¡SOMOS CAMPEONES!- vociferó James aterrizando junto a la hermana de Yasmine y abrazándola efusivamente. Abrazo al que de momento se unió el resto equipo, y entre todos alzaron a la chica de pelo rubio oscuro y rizado en volandas y se dirigieron como si fueran un solo ser al vestuario dando saltos de alegría.

-¡GANAMOS! ¡GANAMOS!- chillaron Estelle y hasta Lily henchidas de orgullo y felicidad mientras se apresuraban a bajar al campo para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

…

Cuando Yasmine regresó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a última hora de la tarde, con un par de botellas de whisky de fuego en la mano, los vítores fueron aún más estruendosos que nada más empezar la fiesta después del partido. La copa dorada con el año y el nombre de la casa, y de los jugadores que habían conseguido aquella hazaña inscrito en su pie, seguía flotando en mitad de la estancia gracias a un potente hechizo que James había hecho al llegar. La joven de pelo castaño empezó a repartir el whisky en la boca de todo el que se le acercaba, siendo cuidadosa de guardar lo suficiente para sus amigos. Se acercó al grupo, en el que Remus, Sirius y James cantaban alegremente una canción que se iban inventando sobre la marcha sobre los defectos de los jugadores de otras casas (siendo especialmente sangrantes con los slytherin y con Adrien Wilkinson), y tal era la euforia generalizada que ni siquiera a Lily parecía molestarle que lo hicieran. De hecho, la pelirroja presumía de una sonrisa floja que para nada era usual en ella.

-¡Tú has bebido!- chilló Yasmine llevándose una mano a la boca de la sorpresa. Estelle soltó un intento de carcajada y después no paró de reír en un rato mientras observaba a sus amigas. De vez en cuando la oían murmurar: "y encima han expulsado a Mulciber, día redondo" y reía aún más fuerte.

-Sólo ha sido una cerveza de mantequilla- la tranquilizó Lily con los ojos verdes brillantes.

-Vaya, yo que a ti te había traído una botellita de hidromiel sin alcohol para que brindaras con nosotros- Yasmine no pudo evitar alegrarse por la falta de inhibición de Lily esa noche, ya que le facilitaría mucho poder llevar a cabo su plan, pero una parte de ella se sentía terriblemente culpable y preocupada por el hecho de que tal vez la bebida no sentase bien a la siempre serena Lily.

-¡No seas abuela y dame un poco de eso!- Lily hizo un gesto de impaciencia y Yasmine, titubeante, le dio un trago de whisky de fuego a la pelirroja, que lo engulló como si fuese agua.

-¡Yo también quiero!- Estelle no podía parar de reír y apenas se le veían los ojos, que tenía achinados. Yasmine repitió la misma operación que con Lily sintiéndose incluso peor. James quiso acompañar a Lily y Estelle y de momento Remus y Peter se unieron, pero cuando llegó el turno de Sirius, éste lo rechazó y le lanzó una mirada que la atravesó de parte a parte.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar- y sin más preámbulos, la agarró de una muñeca, y la arrastró hasta el hueco que llevaba al pasadizo de la habitación de los chicos. De allí tuvo que echar sin muchos miramientos al bateador Peter y a la guardiana Martha Valec, que parecían muy acaramelados, pero no se lo tomaron a mal porque le cogieron una de la botellas de whisky a Yasmine y siguieron repartiéndola por los alumnos que quedaban en la Sala Común.

Sirius ni siquiera habló, la agarró con fuerza de la nuca con una mano y de la cintura con la otra y la ferocidad con la que la había mirado segundos antes se transformó en un torrente de pasión salvaje que redirigió a la muchacha en forma de beso interminable. A Yasmine le pareció que habían pasado horas hasta que el chico se separó de ella, jadeando de placer.

-Ven conmigo- casi suplicó Sirius mordiéndole el cuello, e intentando arrastrarla escaleras arriba. Yasmine se quedó parada, sin saber que hacer, pero su estatismo fue interpretado por el merodeador de otra manera- no ahora, no solo para esto- aclaró pensando que la joven creía que era tan solo un calentón repentino.- quiero que estemos juntos, juntos de verdad- dijo con un hilo de voz que no era para nada propio de él, habitualmente burlón y siempre seguro de si mismo.

Yasmine alzó una mirada castaña vidriosa, y le sorprendió ver como las pálidas mejillas del chico adquirían un rubor rosado. Sirius Black estaba desnudándose emocionalmente ante ella, y ella solo podía pensar en como hacerle beber un trago del whisky de fuego. Parpadeó un par de veces para quitar la humedad de sus ojos, y dejó que su parte racional expulsara a sus sentimientos de su cerebro de una vez por todas. Convenciéndose de que lo hacía por el propio bien del joven de ojos grises, alzó la botella de whisky de fuego ante ellos y se aproximó seductoramente al chico, que la observaba con avidez.

\- Entonces hay que celebrarlo- ronroneó ella alzando la botella hacia la boca de Sirius. Éste, pletórico, se dejó hacer, y bebió con ganas el trago que Yasmine le ofrecía. Ella dejó caer la botella vacía y de un ágil salto se encaramó al animago, que la recogió con fuerza y siguió el camino hacia su habitación, sin dejar de besarla por todas partes.

Minutos después, Yasmine estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre el merodeador, que se había quedado repentinamente dormido sobre su cama, y recogió su jersey a toda prisa de la otra punta de la habitación, donde había acabado relegado tras el ímpetu inicial.

-¡Accio capa de invisibilidad de James!- susurró la chica, que no podía dejar de temblar con lágrimas en los ojos. De momento, la capa acudió a sus manos y ella sintió el fluido material resbalar por sus dedos. Lanzando una última mirada de disculpa y arrepentimiento al chico, que ahora yacía en su cama dormido, con el semblante en paz y relajado, se echó la capa por encima y bajó a la Sala Común.

Allí, muy pocos quedaban en pie, la mayoría de sus compañeros dormían plácidamente ajenos a cualquier peligro. Vio a Estelle y Remus dormidos en el sofá con Peter en medio (al parecer interrumpiendo otro intento de beso de la pareja) y a Lily apaciblemente acurrucada en el regazo de James, probablemente el alcohol al que no estaba acostumbrada había hecho que olvidase momentáneamente su enfado con el chico de gafas. Sintiéndose más miserable que nunca, y oculta de miradas indiscretas bajo la capa, atravesó el retrato de la dama Gorda y se dirigió rauda y veloz a los terrenos de Hogwarts, hacia las lindes del bosque prohibido, donde sin duda hacía ya rato que la esperaban Snape y Regulus.

-Llegas tarde- le espetó secamente Snape cuando ella se hizo visible delante de sus narices.

-Parece que ha estado ocupada- se burló Regulus con la mirada fija en la mancha que Yasmine lucía en el cuello.- ella enrojeció, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no respondió a la provocación del chico.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- preguntó a Snape con la voz entrecortada.

-Estarán profundamente dormidos hasta el amanecer- informó el chico de nariz ganchuda, que había sido el que había elaborado el filtro con el que Yasmine había dormido a sus amigos, y a casi toda la casa Gryffindor al completo- y no se acordarán de nada de lo que sucedió antes- añadió ante la preocupada mirada de la chica.

Ella suspiró sin saber si sentirse bien o mal. En otras circunstancias, que Sirius no se acordase de su declaración de intenciones hubiese sido una tortura, pero hasta que todo aquello terminase, parecía ser la opción más razonable, y puesto que sus fuerzas para combatir sus sentimientos por el merodeador habían flaqueado terriblemente durante aquella semana, sabía que olvidar lo que acababa de suceder en el pasillo de los chicos era lo mejor que podía pasarle a los dos. El hecho de que los EXTASIS, y por tanto la noche de graduación en la que disfrutarían de una terrible luna nueva estuviesen cada vez más cerca, hacía que su mente solo quisiera disfrutar de aquello a lo que estaba destinada a renunciar, y solo Merlín sabía lo mucho que le había costado darle el whisky a Sirius en lugar de abandonarse con él aquella noche. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se dirigió a Regulus.

-¿Lo tienes?- le preguntó con nerviosismo. El chico asintió brevemente y con una tenue sonrisa sacó un estuche plateado del bolsillo de su túnica. Lo abrió a la luz de la luna, y enseñó a sus acompañantes un instrumento cilíndrico alargado, con una larga aguja de metal lista para ser enganchada a él en uno de los extremos. Yasmine lo observó admirada. Llevaba una semana viéndolas en dibujos en los libros de medicina muggle, incluso había ido a hurtadillas, en una de las veces que Sirius se duchaba tras el entrenamiento de quidditch, a preguntarle a la profesora que impartía la asignatura de Estudios Muggles como se utilizaban, pero verla ahí, a escasos centímetros, brillando en la oscuridad, la hizo plantearse si todo aquello no era más que una locura y si sabría hacerla funcionar correctamente.

-Debemos marcharnos ya, mientras antes acabemos esto mejor- Snape parecía tan fascinado como ella, pero sus ojos también emitían un desprecio y un asco por el origen no mágico del objeto que Yasmine estaba muy lejos de sentir, puesto que aquel pequeño instrumento podría salvarla de manchar su alma para siempre.

Los tres jóvenes se internaron en el bosque, caminando entre las sombras, buscando con avidez cualquier signo de que un unicornio vagase por las cercanías del colegio. Yasmine había visto muchos a lo largo de aquellos siete años, y Ada le había enseñado los lugares en los que solían salir a pacer por las noches, de modo que encomendándose a sus conocimientos y a su suerte, siguieron a la joven que cada vez se internaba más y más en las profundidades del bosque. Apenas llevaban andando una hora cuando se toparon con un claro en el que había una charca oscura, rodeada de las pequeñas flores blancas con las que una vez (y le parecía que habían pasado siglos), ella misma había calmado el dolor de las heridas de Sirius tras su enfrentamiento con el licántropo en el que Remus se transformaba. Allí, en mitad del claro, había un precioso ejemplar adulto de unicornio que bebía agua de la charca. Su piel blanca refulgía en mitad de la oscuridad, y su cuerno en espiral se alzaba majestuoso sobre su plateada frente, con la base oculta por pelos de la crin. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la habían dirigido como hechizados hasta el unicornio. El animal no se movió, y la miró con unos ojos grandes y redondos, negros y penetrantes. Regulus se acercó para darle la jeringuilla ya montada, y ella la tomó con manos temblorosas.

-Bonito…- susurró la joven con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. El unicornio se acercó un paso a ella, pero su mirada era seria e impasible, y parecía casi percibir el dolor de muchacha. Vio un movimiento tras ella, y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la voz grave de Snape rompió el mágico silencio del claro.

-¡Petrificus totalus!- y un rayo de luz blanco alcanzó al unicornio, que, inmóvil, cayó de lado al suelo.

-¡Tenías que haber esperado!- chilló asustada Yasmine acercándose al animal inmóvil que yacía en el suelo. Parecía tan inerte y rígido como un caballito de madera.

-¿Pensabas pedirle por favor que te dejara sacarle su sangre?- le replicó con ira e impaciencia el moreno aproximándose a Yasmine para ayudarla.- estamos perdiendo un tiempo muy valioso- Regulus llegó tras él, estaba más blanco de lo habitual.

-Vamos, es hora de hacerlo- la animó mientras veía como la jeringuilla temblaba en la mano de Yasmine. Ella suspiró profundamente, intentando serenarse, después, como había leído en libros que describían las partes anatómicas de los unicornios, se dirigió al cuello de la criatura, y notó un pulso fuerte y sincrónico, tranquilo. Miró un segundo a los ojos desorbitados del animal, y, con un gran esfuerzo, atravesó su resplandeciente piel a escasos milímetros del lugar donde se apreciaba ese pálpito. De momento, retiró el émbolo de la jeringuilla y ésta comenzó a llenarse de un líquido espeso, de color plata, que dibujaba remolinos de diferentes tonos irisados dentro de la jeringuilla. Cuando la jeringuilla estuvo llena, la retiró y apretó con el pulgar justo en el lugar del pinchazo, como tantas veces había leído. Snape parecía fascinado y extrañado, dado que para él hubiese sido impensable obtener aquella sangre sin sacrificar al animal, pero, sin decir nada, volcó el contenido de jeringuilla dentro de un frasco de cristal y lo guardó de momento en su túnica.

-El final se acerca- comentó lúgubremente. Se levantó, y cuando vio que los otros dos jóvenes lo imitaban, deshizo el hechizo de inmovilidad que afectaba al unicornio, de modo que éste, recuperado, relinchó con fuerza y salió corriendo estruendosamente de aquel claro.

Yasmine no pudo evitar llorar, viendo como el animal se alejaba despavorido, y ni siquiera la mano tranquilizadora que Regulus le pasó por el hombro pudo consolar ni un poco todo el mal del que ella había sido responsable durante aquel largo sábado de finales de mayo.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: EXTASIS

La mañana siguiente al partido de quidditch, todos los alumnos de gryffindor despertaron en las posiciones y posturas más extrañas posibles. Y lo peor era, que parecían haber sufrido un ataque de amnesia generalizado, olvidándolo casi todo desde que habían llegado entre cánticos de alegría del campo de quidditch donde Dumbledore había entregado la copa a un pletórico James hasta la torre de gryffindor donde la celebración se había extendido hasta altas horas de la madrugada (o más bien, hasta que Yasmine les había dado whisky de fuego a todos, pero eso no lo recordaban).

James se despertó apaciblemente con Lily acurrucada en su regazo y no movió un músculo, disfrutando del contacto de la chica pelirroja que tantos días llevaba añorando. Estelle y Remus se rozaban las puntas de los dedos mientras Peter se encontraba profundamente dormido entre ambos, y sonrió al pensar donde estarían Sirius y Yasmine.

El merodeador de ojos grises, se encontraba totalmente aturdido mirando fijamente el dosel rojo de su cama, mientras intentaba ubicar como había llegado hasta allí. Notó un cuerpo cálido a su lado temblar ligeramente y vio la mata de pelo castaño de Yasmine cubriendo su hombro. La chica llevaba tan solo un pantalón vaquero y un sujetador, y dedujo lo que casi habían llegado a hacer antes de quedarse dormidos. Suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos, frotándose los ojos, y con la horrible sensación de que había pasado algo importante que no era capaz de recordar. A su lado, Yasmine se movió ligeramente de nuevo, de modo que la tapó delicadamente con las sábanas y se levantó con cuidado, pensando que tal vez una buena ducha le despejaría las ideas.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, Yasmine ya no estaba en su cama.

….

La última semana de mayo y la primera de junio, transcurrieron a una velocidad inusitada. Las clases y los exámenes de repaso había terminado y ahora los alumnos de quinto y de séptimo aprovechaban cada minuto del día para estudiar y terminar de memorizar todo el temario de los exámenes al mínimo detalle. Los merodeadores y las chicas ni siquiera tenían tiempo para compartir juntos, si acaso el tiempo de estudio en silencio contaba algo, pero de algún modo, en plena concentración, apenas parecían darse cuenta de la presencia de los demás. Lily pasaba mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, a veces ni si quiera iba a comer, y Estelle la acompañaba diligentemente mientras lanzaba a Remus miradas de disculpa cada vez que se lo cruzaba. Él le sonreía tranquilizador, deseando que acabasen de una vez los malditos exámenes para poder disfrutar del tiempo libre con la chica de ojos azules.

James vigilaba a Lily de cerca, pero por primera vez en su vida, no se dedicaba a acosarla, sino solo a observarla en la distancia. Sabía lo importante que era para ella estudiar a fondo para los EXTASIS y no quería que nada la distrajese. Ella sabía, también por primera vez, que James no la molestaba para no importunarla, y ser consciente de ello solo hacía aún más insufrible el distanciamiento que habían tenido desde su discusión. Aunque no lo materializase en palabras, echaba de menos a James como nunca había echado en falta a nadie.

Yasmine, era harina de otro costal. Se aisló casi completamente del grupo, tanto de sus amigas como de los merodeadores. Tras la final de quidditch, tras desaparecer del cuarto de los chicos, pasaba gran parte del tiempo en la cabaña con Ada. Allí repasaba con la anciana profesora todo lo relacionado con las criaturas mágicas y su cuidado y el tiempo restante estudiaba en la orilla del lago el resto de asignaturas. Comía casi siempre en la cabaña de la profesora y sus amigos estaban seguros de que hasta habría aceptado de buena gana acampar allí por las noches con tal de no pisar el castillo durante aquellos días. Sirius, al igual que James con Lily, evitó a toda costa molestarla, pero la sensación de que algo no encajaba con la chica latía cada vez más fuerte en su cerebro a medida que iban pasando los días.

Ada la observaba meticulosamente. Su pequeña alumna había crecido y ahora era consciente de que se debatía internamente para tomar la decisión correcta en una lucha que ella desconocía. No quiso molestarla para sonsacarle nada, ella sabía que Yasmine se abriría cuando estuviese preparada para hacerlo, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta por el sufrimiento patente de la joven. En apenas un año, su joven amiga y pupila parecía haber envejecido diez.

Yasmine refugió su ansiedad en el estudio. Sabía que si su plan fracasaba daría lo mismo que hubiese aprobado los EXTASIS con mejor o peor nota, pero era la única manera que tenía de dejar de pensar en su problema, sobre todo, porque los días iban pasando y Snape no había contactado con ella para probar su ungüento y eliminar el tatuaje maldito.

Por suerte para ella, el domingo al anochecer, antes del inicio de los exámenes que tendrían lugar al día siguiente, notó una leve presencia tras ella mientras terminaba de repasar sentada en la orilla el lago. Una mano larga y firme se posó en su hombro.

-Ha llegado el momento- la voz suave de Regulus llegó a sus oídos como música, pero no pudo evitar que sus tripas se encogiesen de miedo. Asintió levemente y Regulus se marchó. Al poco rato, ella siguió sus pasos.

…

La mazmorra parecía aquella noche más terrorífica y solitaria que cualquiera de las otras veces que había estado en ella. Era como si estuviera dentro de la boca de un enorme monstruo cuya única finalidad era devorarla sin piedad.

Snape la observaba con su mirada negra escrutadora de siempre, él también parecía algo nervioso. Tal vez tenía el mismo miedo que ella de que su poción no diese el resultado que querían. Le indicó que se acercase a él y ella lo hizo, levantándose la túnica negra y dejando a la vista el lirio, que parecía mecerse algo más inquieto de lo normal, tal vez augurando su propio y cruel destino.

Snape cogió parte del ungüento, que ya no presentaba el bello color de la sangre de unicornio recién extraída, sino un terrorífico color granate, con una paleta de madera, y Yasmine ahogó un suspiro de angustia. Antes de que Snape pusiese la crema en el tatuaje, notó los dedos largos de Regulus entrelazándose con los suyos y apretándolos con fuerza. Su corazón destrozado se llenó de una gratitud renovada hacia el misterioso muchacho que parecía querer evitarle dolor a toda costa.

Pero dolió, y sin embargo ni un grito salió de su boca. Parecía explotar todo en los ríos de lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas de forma implacable, como una cascada de tristeza y desazón más que de malestar físico. Y cuando no pudo aguantar más, se dobló sobre si misma y cayó al suelo, sentada, agarrándose la pantorrilla y jadeando de dolor.

-Yasmine….- el susurro de Regulus era apenas audible, lejano en la oscuridad. Veía a los dos chicos como figuras borrosas moverse delante de ella.

Notó como Snape limpiaba con un trapo húmedo la zona donde antes había estado el tatuaje y gritó de alegría, o tal vez fue de orgullo propio.

-¡No está!- Yasmine no podía verlo, pero sabía que estaba sonriendo como nunca había visto a Snape sonreír, y le dio algo de risa pensar que estaba perdiéndose aquel acontecimiento por culpa de las lágrimas. Por suerte Regulus le pasó con suavidad un pañuelo de tela por las mejillas, y ella pudo cogerlo con una mano y limpiarse los ojos para observar el resultado de la poción.

El lirio ya no estaba. En su lugar quedaba una cicatriz redonda y fea, como si la hubieran quemado con un hierro al rojo, y que poco a poco iba cambiando de color del rosa al granate. Snape le tendió un pequeño botecito con una poción marrón.

-Es esencia de díctamo- dijo simplemente. Ella asintió y él se la aplicó. Una pequeña espiral de humo ascendió hacia arriba y Yasmine notó el escozor, pero poco a poco la cicatriz fue contrayéndose hasta quedar más pequeña y delgada.

\- La serpiente se mueve- dijo Yasmine preocupada cuando ya se hubo recuperado un poco de la impresión.

\- La noche de graduación- respondió Snape guardando los botecitos de las pociones en un estuche de cuero sin mirarla- Black- dijo señalando a Regulus, que seguía muy cerca de Yasmine pero ya no le sujetaba la mano- tendrá que jugar a ser buscador- y sin añadir nada más, abandonó la mazmorra con el frufrú típico de su túnica tras él.

Ella miró a Regulus a los ojos. Él le devolvió una mirada penetrante.

-No te fallaré.- le dijo solemnemente.

Yasmine maldijo internamente que todos los Black fueran tan terriblemente intensos. Sonrió agradecida, y él se marchó tras Snape sin decir nada más.

…

Hacía calor en el Gran Comedor la primera mañana en la que se celebraban los EXTASIS. El sol entraba a raudales por los ventanales y el cielo sobre ellos era de un azul limpio y claro. Lily se quitó un mechón de pelo de la cara mientras intentaba recordar todos los ingredientes de la poción curativa de heridas profundas, y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se depositó en la mesa que ocupaba Yasmine.

La noche anterior, mientras Lily se duchaba en el baño, la misma sensación ya conocida de desasosiego que llevaba meses experimentando había llegado a ella con más fuerza que nunca. En su mente apareció el rostro de su morena amiga surcado de lágrimas. Aquella noche Yasmine llegó muy tarde a dormir, pero Lily tampoco pudo hacerlo hasta que no la vio llegar. Le pareció que cojeaba un poco, aunque estaba oscuro y no pudo verlo claramente. Su amiga se acostó sin desvestirse y por la mañana, se marchó de la habitación antes de que ninguna se despertase.

Y sin embargo, la joven de ojos castaños devoraba el examen con una rapidez y ferocidad que jamás hubiese podido adivinar dado lo poco que había dormido. La pluma volaba rauda por el pergamino y apenas había titubeo en el desarrollo de su texto.

No podía decirse lo mismo de Estelle, que retorcía entre sus dedos su estilográfica como si de allí pudiese extraer los nombres de los ingredientes que parecía haber olvidado.

James y Sirius parecían hermanos gemelos, escribiendo con una seguridad pasmosa sobre el papel, siendo concisos, breves y exactos en sus respuestas. Remus lanzaba miradas de preocupación a Estelle y a Peter de forma alternativa mientras intentaba concentrarse en su propio examen.

"Tres gotas de sangre de dragón", y de repente su cerebro reaccionó, y ella pudo continuar su prueba.

…

Lunes y martes se llevaron a cabo los exámenes teóricos de todas las asignaturas, de modo que todos los alumnos vaciaron durante esos dos días todos los conocimientos que habían ido acumulando durante los siete años de estudio sobre el papel. Estelle pareció particularmente aliviada de terminar aquella tediosa parte, y aprovechaba cualquier hueco que tenía para practicar los hechizos que podrían salirles en la parte práctica. Para James y Sirius, era como si hubiesen acabado ya los exámenes, pues estaban más que seguros de que la parte práctica sería coser y cantar. Remus temía por su examen de pociones, pero encontró la excusa perfecta para repasar con Estelle un rato fuera de miradas discretas.

-Menos mal que ya queda poco- dijo la chica mientras ambos sostenían una abultada carpeta llena de pergaminos con cientos de recetas de pociones. El chico de ojos dorados abrió la carpeta y cogió un folio al azar.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó sorprendido- esta te la sabes seguro.- Estelle rio con él cuando vio que la poción era la del antídoto de venenos poco comunes.

Rieron aún más, aunque en silencio, cuando al entrar al examen práctico del EXTASIS de pociones esa tarde, fue esa misma la que debían preparar. Esta vez, el humo que ascendía del caldero de Estelle era del mismo color que el de sus compañeros.

…

El resto de los exámenes transcurrieron tal y como pensaban. Los siete gryffindor sacaron excelentes en el práctico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Peter consiguió realizar un débil patronus pero cuya forma ratonil era claramente distinguible, de modo que también lo aprobaron con una nota aceptable.

Era el último examen y la sala estaba repleta de numerosos animales translúcidos que jugaban entre ellos. La cierva de Lily y el ciervo de James se encontraron a una velocidad vertiginosa, como si estuviesen deseando ser liberados largo tiempo para tener el contacto del que sus dueños no disfrutaban desde hacía semanas, y Lily no pudo desviar su mirada de los ojos castaños de James, que la atravesaban de parte a parte con una añoranza que ella también sentía.

El patronus de Yasmine, una especie de gato grande y moteado, se acercaba con desconfianza pero sin huir al perro grande Sirius, quien no pudo evitar reír cuando el gato se bufó tras una muestra demasiado efusiva de afecto de su patronus. Yasmine también rio con él, y tampoco pudieron impedir que sus ojos se encontrasen. Sirius la miraba con nostalgia, ella con la serenidad que le dio entender, justo la noche del whisky de fuego, que no podía ofrecerle mayor muestra de amor que la de sacrificar su propia vida por protegerlo.

La loba cachorra de Estelle y el lobo joven de Remus se perseguían y jugaban con total libertad, debajo de ellos, sus dueños se cogían tímidamente de la mano bajo las mangas de sus túnicas. Y por un momento, todos ellos estaban justo donde debían estar.

…

Esa misma noche, al atardecer, los cuatro merodeadores se encontraron en la orilla del lago con Lily, Estelle y Yasmine, que compartían juntas el agradable momento en el que se daban cuenta de que por fin habían acabado los exámenes.

-Yo voy a echar de menos esto- señaló Remus mirando con tristeza el castillo.

\- Pues yo estoy deseando salir- replicó con determinación Sirius- tengo ganas de cazar a unos cuantos mortífagos- añadió con avidez. James no dijo nada, miró a Lily y se sentó a su lado. Ella contemplaba la orilla del lago meditabunda.

\- Yo voy a echar de menos Hogwarts también- dijo Estelle apoyándose suavemente sobre Remus.

\- Y yo- Yasmine dirigió la mirada a la cabaña de Ada, donde titilaba una suave luz anaranjada. Había sido su refugio durante las últimas semanas y de nuevo sentía como si tuviese un reloj de arena en su interior que se fuese agotando lentamente.

\- Todo irá bien- dijo Lily entonces, con voz suave. James la miró largamente y rozó la mano de la chica con uno de sus dedos. Ella no la retiró. Lo miró a los ojos marrones de él y se preguntó por qué demonios a James le estaba costando tanto ceder terreno: estaba claro que su destino era estar juntos.

Notó a Yasmine sentarse a su otro lado, y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Lily volvió a sentir el desasosiego de la noche anterior, pero ver por primera vez el semblante relajado de su amiga la abstuvo de preguntarle nada. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que debía preguntar.

-Todo saldrá bien- repitió Yasmine, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió, sabiendo que al final todo su esfuerzo tendría la recompensa que sus seres queridos merecían.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Noche de Luna Nueva

Lily se observó en el espejo y contuvo una mueca de tristeza. Qué diferente se había imaginado ese momento. Sobre todo por el hecho de que al bajar las escaleras del hall esperaba encontrarse a un pletórico James Potter esperando para cogerla de la mano y entrar juntos al Gran Comedor, y celebrar el inicio de una nueva aventura después de Hogwarts. Suspiró lánguidamente y se retocó uno de los mechones de pelo color rojo oscuro, que Estelle se había encargado de ondular con esmero durante toda la tarde.

Lily llevaba un ajustado vestido color granate que al final su madre le había mandado por lechuza, con un escote en forma de corazón y hombros caídos, que se ajustaba como un guante a su cintura, y se adaptaba suavemente a la curva de sus caderas. El pelo lo llevaba semi recogido, con ondulaciones que caían sobre su escote y sobre sus hombros desnudos. No llevaba muchas joyas, tan solo unos delicados y discretos pendientes de nácar alargados que su madre le había regalado al cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Se encontraba pensando en qué llevaría James puesto en aquella cena de gala, y como se sentiría el joven por el hecho de que no pudiera compartir con sus padres aquella noche de graduación por culpa del maldito Voldemort, cuando Estelle la sacó de sus tribulaciones al entrar por la puerta de la habitación.

-No está en la sala común tampoco- dijo un poco agobiada. La joven se dirigió a su baúl y se sentó en él con gesto preocupado.

\- Tal vez se haya arreglado en casa de Ada.

Se referían a Yasmine, que desde que compartiera con ellas y los chicos la cena durante la noche anterior en la orilla del lago tras acabar los exámenes apenas había vuelto a coincidir con ninguno de ellos durante todo el día.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre?- Estelle hundió la cara en sus manos y Lily supo que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no llorar. Ella se sentía igual, sin embargo, sabía que Estelle no podía notar el agujero negro de desesperación que ella tenía en el estómago al pensar en Yasmine desde hacía ya meses. Era como si tuviese la certeza absoluta de que su amiga estaba en peligro y no dejaba que nadie le ayudase, cerrándose herméticamente a todos los que la rodeaban.

-Estás preciosa, Est- le dijo con suavidad Lily, intentando que la otra pelirroja pensase en otra cosa. Y era cierto. Estelle se había arreglado a conciencia. Se había puesto el vaporoso vestido azul celeste de tirantes anchos que se había comprado aquella mañana en la tienda de Hogsmeade. El traje se ajustaba en su pecho y luego caía en varias capas de chiffon, dándole un aspecto liviano y etéreo. Se había recogido el cabello en un moño bajo que dejaba caer algunos mechones rizados, y llevaba una gargantilla plateada que le había regalado Lise Simons, también al cumplir la mayoría de edad. – a Remus lo vas a dejar sin palabras- añadió con fingida malicia.

Consiguió con su comentario hacer sonreír a la chica e incluso que se sonrojase un poco.

Espero que le guste- dijo con voz queda. Lily bufó ante el comentario, como si no contemplase ninguna otra opción, y ambas se echaron a reír con ganas, aunque aún sintiendo con fuerza la ausencia de su morena amiga.

…

Yasmine no lloraba. Al menos por fuera. Pero el gesto imperturbable de su rostro, siempre lleno de emociones y vida, distaba mucho de lo que ella había sido siempre.

Se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo entero del dormitorio de Ada y se sorprendió al descubrir la carencia de sensaciones positivas que siempre sentía ante eventos de ese tipo. Notó vagamente la ausencia de sus dos mejores amigas como una sacudida en su estómago, pero todos esos momentos ahora parecían muy lejanos en sus recuerdos, como si hubiesen pertenecido a otra vida distinta a la que tenía ahora.

Su vestido, se lo había prestado Ada, y la anciana profesora le aseguró enigmáticamente que cuando acabase aquella noche le diría a quien pertenecía. Ni siquiera había sentido curiosidad sobre la identidad de la misteriosa dueña del vestido, algo tan raro en ella que no se reconocía. Aún así, al ponerse la prenda, se sintió extrañamente reconfortada, como si alguien o algo que la quería con una intensidad infinita la abrazasen por completo. Era un vestido de tela blanca que a pesar de estar impoluto se adivinaba que tenía muchos años de antigüedad. Era de tirantes, ajustado en el pecho, la cintura y las caderas, y luego caía más liviano en un tejido de raso fluido hasta los pies. Tenía una larga apertura en la pierna que llegaba un poco por encima de la rodilla. En el pecho tenía unos finos adornos de pedrería que brillaban en diferentes colores según les diese la luz. En su peinado, Ada había trabajado a conciencia, haciéndole una bonita trenza espigada que también dejaba algún que otro estudiado mechón de pelo castaño más suelto, dándole un aspecto más romántico y desenfadado. Yasmine si se sorprendió al descubrir el extraño don de Ada para peinarla, ya que ella siempre iba con su pelo corto y puntiagudo que apenas se arreglaba un poco. Observó el reflejo de la anciana en el espejo, que se movía frenéticamente de un lado a otro de la cabaña buscando unos zapatos para aquella noche, y se preguntó cuantas cosas más no sabría de ella, al igual que la anciana ignoraba que aquella noche podría ser la última que la viese con vida.

…

-No me puedo creer que haya venido- Sirius crispó sus puños en un gesto de rabia e impotencia, y sus elegantes rasgos dibujaron una mueca amarga.

-¿De quien hablas?- James se terminó de retocar el cuello de su camisa frente al espejo, sin mucho entusiasmo, cuando vio como su amigo levantaba en alto un pergamino que tenía una breve nota escrita con una letra estilizada de color vino.

-Mi madre- contestó simplemente el joven. Hizo una bola con el papel y la tiró al otro extremo de la habitación, donde estaba su baúl abierto. James no contestó. Aquella noche estaba más sensible de lo normal. Ver a todos sus amigos rodeados de sus seres queridos solo le hacía recordar con dolor que sus padres ya no estarían allí nunca más para presenciar los momentos importantes de su vida, y pronto su pensamiento se redirigió hacia cierta pelirroja tozuda cuyo distanciamiento lo estaba trayendo de cabeza. Por un momento pensó en mandar todos sus prejuicios y miedos a la mierda e ir a por ella y pedirle matrimonio directamente.

-Prongs, tío…- Sirius se acarició incómodo la nunca interpretando correctamente el silencio de su amigo- lo siento… hubiese preferido que no viniera la verdad- y volvió a bufar, apartándose un mechón de flequillo rebelde del rostro, aún serio.

Por suerte para James, la llegada de Remus lo libró de contestar a la disculpa de su amigo.

El chico de ojos dorados entró a la habitación con una sonrisa bobalicona bailándole en el rostro.

-¿Qué tal está Estelle?- preguntó el joven de gafas con malicia.

-Precio… ¡eh! ¿Cómo lo has…?

-Solo se te pone esa cara cuando ves a la PPP, tío- se burló Sirius.

-¿PPP?- Remus alzó una ceja desconfiado.

-Pequeña Pelirroja Pecosa- aclaró James.

-¿Otra vez estáis con eso?- Remus puso los ojos en blanco aburrido. – eso es de la prehistoria.

-Si con la prehistoria te refieres a hace un año, que fue justo y cuando conseguí conquistar a la pelirroja de mis amores, entonces sí.- replicó James replicando la sonrisa de su amigo.

-Conquistar…. Que optimista- rio Sirius olvidándose momentáneamente de su madre.

-¡Mira, Pad!, ahora a Prongs se le ha puesto la cara que se le pone cuando ve a la PLL.- replicó Remus con los ojos dorados entrecerrados con malicia.

-¿PLL?- esta vez fue James el confuso.

-¡Pelirroja Loca y Lista!- y Remus se ganó un cojinazo de James, que no borró la sonrisa floja de su rostro.

…FLASHBACK…

Torre de Astronomía, junio de 1977.

-Te estaba buscando, princesa- James se acercó a Lily ágilmente trepando por las almenas de la torre de astronomía. La pelirroja respondió al saludo lanzándole una mirada desconfiada entre las sombras.

-¿Qué haces aquí Potter?- le preguntó secamente.

James pareció inmune a la hostilidad de la chica y se aproximó más a ella, que intentó recular pero no había mucho más espacio tras de sí, por lo que bufó y se cruzó de brazos indignada.

-Vaya, esto es una ACE.- repuso James asomándose al borde de la torre y observando la oscuridad de los terrenos de Hogwarts- ¿no te daría pena si me tropezase y me precipitase al vacío?- el chico de gafas compuso una mueca de tristeza que casi hizo reír a Lily, pero por suerte se contuvo a tiempo antes de darle al joven esa satisfacción.

-¿ACE?- se volvió intentando aparentar la máxima indiferencia posible.

-Altura Considerablemente Escalofriante- aclaró James diligentemente.

-¡Así que eso es lo que habéis estado haciendo durante estos exámenes!- entendió Lily por fin, ahora rio con ganas sin esconderse- teníais a la mitad de alumnos de sexto locos con vuestras siglas, todos pensaban que eran hechizos secretos o yo que se qué-hizo un gesto con la mano que daba a entender que ella lo había considerado una pérdida de tiempo desde el principio.

-¿Y tú que creías que era?- James se acercó a Lily, más intrigado que seductor, y maravillado por su risa. No eran muchas las veces que ella se reía solo por y para él. Lily puso una mano entre ambos impidiendo que el chico se acercase aún más a ella, pues apenas estaban a un palmo.

-Si te acercas más, tú si que estarás a una DCE- le advirtió fríamente. James alzó las manos como si indicase que estaba desarmado y se alejó de espaldas, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared de una de las almenas. Después se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.

-¿Y bien? Ahora que no estoy a una Distancia Considerablemente Escalofriante, ¿qué creías que era?

-Alguna forma secreta de insultar a los que no os caían bien. – dijo mirando al cielo surcado de estrellas y después a James.

-Algo de eso también ha habido- concedió el chico tranquilamente.

-¿Y a mí como me llamabas?- y de repente Lily se sorprendió acercándose a James en la misma actitud seductora que él había tenido con ella. El joven pareció ponerse nervioso, pero a pesar de que la realidad era que se debía a la súbita actitud de Lily, ella pensó que era por las siglas que le habían puesto. Entrecerró los ojos mosqueada ante el silencio de James.- ¿y bien?

-Bueno…- el chico se revolvió el pelo nervioso- para Sirius, Remus y Pet eres la PLL- empezó el chico.

-Pelirroja….

-Loca y Lista- terminó James cerrando los ojos y esperando el golpe. Un golpe que no llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos Lily estaba más cerca que antes, y sintió como si su corazón quisiese salir desbocado por su boca. Tal y como se sintió la primera vez que la vio, con tan solo once años, solo que por aquel entonces no era capaz de entender el por qué, y esa sensación le molestaba, así que se metía con ella. Cuando empezó a entender sus sentimientos, meterse con ella era la única forma que tenía de estar cerca suya, ¿por qué ahora tenía un miedo horrible de hacerla sentir mal?

-Loca… - Lily puso los ojos en blanco. Se asomó a la torre y una ráfaga de viento le levantó el pelo rojo, que llevaba suelto. Un aroma a lirios, fresco y dulce, invadió por completo a James.

-Yo no pienso que estés loca, Lily…- James se acercó a ella y sin darse casi cuenta, puso una suave mano sobre su hombro, y ella sintió un escalofrío que no era por culpa de la temperatura.- es solo una broma- se justificó él-lo siento- añadió al fin.

¿James Potter diciendo lo siento? Seguro que había oído mal. Lily lo miró extrañada, y por primera vez en seis años vio al hombre en el que James se estaba convirtiendo. La miraba muy serio, y también por primera vez, y tan solo como les había pasado en contadas ocasiones, su mirada verde pareció conectarse sin remedio a la castaña de James. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Creo que eres la mujer… másincreíblequeheconocidonunca- lo dijo atropelladamente, como si no tuviese pensado decirlo y al empezar a hacerlo no hubiese sabido como terminar.

-James…- Lily pareció olvidarse de la DCE y se encaró a él, cogiendo la mano del chico y estrechándola con una suavidad extrema.

-Yo…- el chico parecía azorado y nervioso. Ni mucho menos había sombra de aquel adolescente pesado y agobiante que no la dejaba respirar ni un segundo sin acosarla. Aquello se estaba volviendo peligroso. Pero no quería dejar de tocar su mano, es más, era la sensación más agradable que había tenido en mucho tiempo, y seguro que era más agradable si le acariciaba aquellos bíceps torneados que tenía… "¡Lily!" gritó una vocecita aguda y enfadada en su cabeza. Notó la otra mano de James, igual de suave, acariciar su nuca, y el vello de todo su cuerpo se erizó automáticamente. Los labios del chico estaban tan cerca que casi podía oler su aliento, ¡y cuanto le apetecía besarlo! Pero por suerte para ella, o por desgracia, la vocecita apareció de nuevo en su cabeza "Te está mintiendo, es James Seductor Potter, y esto va en contra de tus principios". Y de muy mala gana, Lily se separó torpemente del chico y puso de nuevo una distancia considerablemente prudente entre ellos.

-Esto no es buena idea- e igual de torpemente, y sin dejar de mirarlo, Lily abandonó la torre de Astronomía. A partir de aquella noche, nada volvería a ser igual para ella, se pasaría todo un verano pensando en James Potter como no lo había hecho nunca, y el resto… era historia.

…FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Ya de vuelta a 1978 y en la habitación de los chicos…

-¡Pero jamás le dijiste a Lily que tú la llamabas MFM!- Remus le devolvió el cojinazo y sacó a James del pozo de sus recuerdos.

\- Mi Futura Mujer…- sonrió nostálgico y de nuevo le dieron unas ganas locas de tirar su orgullo por tierra e ir a pedirle matrimonio. Por suerte esta vez fue Peter quien se lo impidió, apareciendo en la puerta ataviado con una elegante túnica de cuadros esmeraldas que su madre le había comprado.

-¡Vamos tíos! ¡No sabéis como están nuestras compañeras de séptimo con vestidos de noche!

En aquella ocasión fue él el que se ganó una tanda de cojinazos sin piedad.

…

Casi a las ocho en punto, el hall del castillo estaba más animado que nunca. Los alumnos de séptimo se arremolinaban en torno a sus familias, y se presentaban unos a otros con alegría.

Lily bajó las escaleras junto a Estelle, y no tardó mucho en localizar a James al lado de sus padres, que parecían algo perdidos, pero maravillados por el entorno mágico del castillo. Dumbledore había desactivado los hechizos antimuggles para los familiares no mágicos que acompañarían a los alumnos aquella noche. El joven de gafas hacía reír a Allendra Evans, y su marido le lanzaba nerviosas miradas de desconfianza mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hija Lily. Por fin la localizó y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. James siguió la mirada de Timothy Evans y a Lily se le olvidó por completo el simple hecho de respirar. Los ojos de James eran un cúmulo de emociones que ni siquiera supo definir, pero que la turbaron tanto como lo parecía estar él. Hizo un gran acopio de fuerza y tras decirle a Estelle que se reuniría ahora con ella y su familia, se encaminó hacia ellos.

-¡Lily querida, estás espectacular!- Allendra abrazó a su hija sin dejar de mirarla de arriba abajo. James la miró a los ojos, y ella pudo sentir, sin que el chico dijese nada, que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su madre.

-¡Ven aquí, mi princesa!- Tim Evans liberó a Lily del abrazo de su madre y la estrechó con fuerza, mientras por encima del hombro de su hija lanzaba una mirada de dura advertencia a James.

-Papá, yo también me alegro de veros…- El abrazo comenzó a alargarse más de la cuenta mientras Tim le hacía señas a James de que lo estaría vigilando, y el chico solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente y revolverse el pelo incómodo.-¡Papá! – Lily se separó bruscamente de su padre, que inmediatamente adoptó una postura normal que no daba lugar a sospechas. Allendra reía con ganas mientras agarraba del brazo a James, y Lily les lanzó una mirada desconfiada.

-Bueno, señor y señora Evans, ha sido un placer verlos, como siempre…- James depositó un pomposo beso en la mano de la madre de Lily e inclinó la cabeza ante su padre. – Lily…- la chica asintió mientras dejaba que James le diese un suave abrazo, y sintió como los corazones de ambos latían a gran velocidad. Después se alejó lentamente hacia la familia de Remus, que estaban conversando alegremente con la madre de Peter. Sirius estaba unos pasos más apartado, al lado de su hermano Regulus y de una mujer alta de pelo azabache con un único mechón blanco en el lado derecho de la cabeza y recogido en un estirado moño. Sus facciones duras, hubiesen sido tan bellas como las de su hijo si no hubiesen tenido esa expresión de desdén constante dibujada en ellas. La mujer parecía reprender a su hijo mayor por algo mientras este estaba más ocupado en lanzar miradas de deseo y asombro a Yasmine, que ya había aparecido y se había reunido con su familia cerca de la entrada del castillo. Regulus también observaba a la castaña, pero su mirada era tan hermética que nadie habría podido adivinar lo que sentía al ver a la joven.

-Vamos con Estelle, os presentaré a su hermano y su madre- Lily hizo una seña a sus padres y ambos la siguieron entre el tumulto de alumnos y familiares.

…

Lise Simons estaba pletórica, ver graduarse a su hija, tan radiante con aquel vestido azul cielo, hacía que inevitablemente se le llenasen los ojos de lágrimas a cada instante.

Lucas, su hermano mayor, la abrazaba cariñosamente mientras le preguntaba discretamente al oído donde estaba su futuro cuñado, y Estelle se sonrojaba y reía nerviosamente mientras era incapaz de contener el cruce de miradas con Remus, que a pesar de estar con sus padres y con James, tampoco dejaba de mirar maravillado a la pelirroja de ojos azules. Algo le decía que aquella noche por fin podrían dar rienda suelta a su pasión sin que nadie les interrumpiese, más que nada porque estaba dispuesto a utilizar si hacía falta cualquiera de las maldiciones imperdonables contra quien osase hacerlo.

-¡Hola Lily! ¡Estas preciosa!- Lucas dejó de abrazar a su hermana, y levantó a la otra pelirroja del suelo en uno de sus abrazos de oso. Lucas era alto y robusto y levantarla fue sumamente fácil para él. Lily rio divertida y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, mientras sus padres saludaban a la madre de Estelle y el padre de Lily fichaba a Lucas como otro posible objetivo a mantener vigilado aquella noche a causa de aquel efusivo abrazo. Estaba a punto de hacerle al joven de pelo rizado el mismo gesto de "te estoy vigilando" que había hecho con James cuando Lily contuvo un gritito de alegría y señaló a algún punto tras Lucas.

-¡Es Yasmine!- y efectivamente, la joven de pelo castaño se había abierto paso desde la puerta del hall del castillo hasta avanzar hacia sus amigas. Detrás la seguían sus padres y dos de sus tres hermanos: Owen, con aquel aire rebelde aunque aún aniñado bailando en su redondo rostro; y Michelle, que llevaba un impresionante vestido negro ajustado y el pelo rubio normalmente rizado totalmente liso. Su madre, una mujer de pelo corto entrecano, alta y delgada, pero con curvas, de rostro alargado y gesto solemne, regañaba disimuladamente a Michelle por su vestimenta mientras su padre, se reía escandalosamente de la última broma que Owen había gastado al profesor de pociones durante una de sus clases. Su hijo se lo estaba contando con pelos y señales y el hombre estaba rojo de la risa.

-Hola chicas- saludó Yasmine.- estáis preciosas- y a pesar del halo de automatismo que había en su voz, sus amigas pudieron notar también algo de cariño en ella.

-Tú también lo estás- Lily respiró hondo y la abrazó, fingiendo una total normalidad que a Estelle le fue muy difícil imitar. Y es que sí, Yasmine estaba despampanante con aquel vestido blanco ajustado de raso y aquel peinado trenzado, pero había algo en ella tan totalmente diferente a lo que estaban acostumbradas que apenas la reconocían. Parecía como si apenas pudiese respirar y sus grandes ojos marrones no encontrasen ningún sitio donde posarse más de un segundo. No había rastro de su emotividad característica, Yasmine era en aquel momento un robot con todos sus sentimientos guardados bajo llave, y ninguna de las dos pelirrojas sabía explicar el por qué de aquel comportamiento. Estelle imitó a Lily, abrazándola, y notó a su amiga castaña tensa y rígida, como si además de no poder respirar tampoco pudiese moverse con fluidez.

-Será mejor que nos preparemos, ahí llega Dumbledore- la rubia Kate, ataviada con una túnica rosa palo y vaporosa, apareció de repente tras ellos y tras saludar rápidamente al grupo señaló a la parte de arriba de las majestuosas escaleras de la entrada, donde Dumbledore y la plantilla de profesores al completo empezó a desfilar lentamente hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor.

Todos los alumnos se dispusieron formado un pasillo por el cual se abrió camino la comitiva docente del colegio. Estaban acompañados por el asesor del ministro de magia, que no había podido personarse aquella noche, y escoltados por el director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Bartemius Crouch y varios aurores que miraban alternativamente a uno y otro lado buscando algún indicio de que pudiese cometerse algún tipo de atentado en cualquier momento.

La presencia de Bartemius Crouch, un hombre de formas severas y rictus imperturbable, tuvo diferentes reacciones en algunos de los jóvenes. A James lo recorrió un escalofrío de placer al imaginarse como auror en el departamento de seguridad mágica, y Yasmine relajó ligeramente el semblante, sintiéndose mínimamente más segura al pensar que su familia estaría en buenas manos aquella terrible noche de luna nueva. Hasta casi se le escapó una leve sonrisa al enfocar a lo lejos a Sirius, que la miraba de arriba abajo con esa sonrisa suya tan característica y tan transparente en sus intenciones. A Sirius, la túnica de gala azul marino le quedaba tan desenfadadamente bien, que Yasmine tuvo que reprimir el suspiro de placer que se les escapaba a todas las féminas que pasaban al lado del joven, aunque la visión del chico logró que durante una milésima de segundo olvidase que su mundo estaba a punto de cambiar en tan solo unas horas.

-Cariño, tenemos que entrar- Mary Roberts, asió a su hija suavemente del brazo sacándola de sus ensoñaciones, y Yasmine no pudo sostener la mirada marrón café de su madre, que se acercó a su oído y le susurró- tenemos que hablar, estoy muy preocupada por ti.

Yasmine no supo como aguantó las inmensas ganas de derrumbarse y llorar a moco tendido junto a su madre mientras todos entraban al Gran Comedor, de confesarle todo lo que pasaba y sentirse por primera vez en mucho tiempo segura y a salvo en sus brazos, pero lo hizo. Parpadeó un par de veces para alejar el miedo y la angustia y volvió a recomponer el gesto carente de emociones que había reinado en su rostro desde el inicio del día.

-Cuando termine la cena- le prometió con voz queda mientras esta vez era ella la que empujaba suavemente a su madre al interior de la estancia.

…

El Gran Comedor, estaba igual de bien ataviado para la ocasión como todos los asistentes a aquella cena de gala.

Había numerosas bandas de tejido suave, de los colores de las cuatro casas, distribuidas en cuatro zonas que formaban las cuatro esquinas de un cuadrado, y bajo ellas, había grupos de hasta cuatro mesas donde los alumnos podrían elegir donde sentarse con sus familiares. En el centro del Gran Comedor, quedaba un gran espacio donde había un pequeño escenario en el que el profesor Dumbledore sostenía un pergamino alargado con los nombres de los alumnos que se graduaban.

Slughorn, McGonagall, Fitlwick y Sprout se situaban tras el director, sosteniendo numerosas bandas de tela del color de sus casas. Cuando todos los presentes se encontraron dentro de la estancia, Dumbledore alzó las manos en un gesto que acalló todas las voces.

-Queridos alumnos, y familiares- dijo amablemente, sonriendo con aquellos ojos azul eléctrico- una nueva etapa se cierra otro año más en Hogwarts, y aquí estamos, todos reunidos para celebrarlo- muchos alumnos, que hasta ese mismo momento no se habían dado cuenta de la realidad que suponía acabar el último curso de estudio, y de que dejaban atrás el que había sido su hogar durante lo últimos siete años, compusieron extraños gestos de tristeza.- pero esto, queridos, es solo el comienzo de otra nueva gran aventura- añadió el director consciente de las emociones encontradas de sus alumnos- una enorme y gran aventura- repitió, para que a ninguno le cupiese la menor duda de que lo mejor estaba por llegar.- sin más dilación, daremos paso a la ceremonia de graduación, ¡me muero de hambre!, ¿vosotros no?- y se frotó la barriga relajando el ambiente y levantando una carcajada general de los asistentes.

Uno a uno, Dumbledore fue nombrando a los alumnos de séptimo de las cuatro casas, y por mucho que intentasen aguantar la emoción, hasta los mismos profesores no podían reprimir más de una lágrima de tristeza.

Sirius y James sonrieron seductoramente a McGonagall cuando les entregó su banda, y ella les regañó entre risas y lágrimas y les pidió que nunca cambiasen pasara lo que pasase, aunque a ella la hubiesen traído de cabeza con sus travesuras desde el día en que habían pisado el colegio por primera vez.

Los padres de Remus se abrazaban contemplando orgullosos a su hijo mientras este se preguntaba que sería de su vida tras Hogwarts, y sintiendo la punzada de agobio que lo embargaba cuando pensaba que nadie querría contratarlo por su condición. Sin embargo, sus oscuros pensamientos se disiparon al ver a una radiante Estelle sonriéndole mientras ella iba a recoger su banda. Su mirada dorada se cruzó entonces con la de Lucas Simons, que le devolvió una sonrisa divertida y cortés al darse cuenta de que por fin había localizado a su cuñado, y le gustaba mucho más que el pedante de Adrien Wilkinson.

Yasmine también recogió su banda, intentando que apenas se notase su nerviosismo y evitando la mirada azul de Dumbledore, pues pensaba que el anciano director podría haberle leído el pensamiento en cuestión de segundos si hubiese querido, y regresó rápidamente con su familia tras bajar del escenario.

Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron recogido su respectiva banda, con tan solo una palmada Dumbledore hizo desaparecer el escenario del centro de la sala, y lo permutó por una enorme mesa redonda de manteles blancos y engalanada en dorado. El escenario reapareció donde antes estaba la mesa de profesores y les prometió que un importante grupo había accedido a tocar aquella noche tras la cena.

Lily, Estelle, Yasmine, Kate e Iona se dirigieron entonces a una de las mesas, y las ocuparon con sus respectivos familiares.

Así mismo hicieron los merodeadores, salvo Sirius, cuya madre insistió en que se sentasen en una de las mesas de Ravenclaw junto a Claudy White y su snob y sangre limpia familia. Como no era una cena estrictamente protocolaria, nadie puso impedimento, y la rubia ravenclaw se sintió henchida de placer al ver al joven moreno de ojos grises sentado en su mesa. Sin embargo, la felicidad no le duró mucho, puesto que cuando no llevaban ni cinco minutos de cena, Sirius sin probar bocado y pensando en como librarse de aquello sin hacer explotar la mesa y a sus integrantes en el proceso, Remus y James aparecieron tras la silla de la estirada madre de su amigo.

-Señora Black, usted queda muy bien en la decoración de esta mesa- le dijo James alegremente sin ocultar para nada la doble intención de su frase.

-Pero a su hijo el color azul le sienta terriblemente mal- añadió Remus como si fuera algo tan obvio que era increíble que nadie se diese cuenta.

-El gris vale- concedió James.

-Pero el azul…- Remus miró despectivamente la túnica de su amigo, que los observaba divertido, y ambos chicos lo apuntaron con la varita sin titubear. Claudy, y sus amigas snob ahogaron un gritito de asombro, cuando el hechizo conjurado sin palabras de Remus y James cambiaron el color azul oscuro de la túnica de Sirius a un extravagante tono naranja por la mezcla de amarillo y rojo que cada uno hizo.

-¡Dijimos amarillo!- exclamó James.

-¡Dijimos rojo!- contradijo Remus.

-Parece un butanero- añadió divertida la madre de Lily, desde la mesa de al lado, que se había reído mucho con la escena. Su hija y su marido corearon su afirmación y el resto permaneció con gesto imperturbable, ya que no entendían demasiado de butaneros o trabajos muggles. La madre de Sirius les lanzó una mirada llena de odio racista.

-Pues este butonero- repuso Sirius tajantemente mientras se levantaba bruscamente de la silla- se va a butonear a su mesa.- y cogiendo por los hombros a sus dos amigos, dejó a su snob y enfurecida madre sentada con sus amigos especímenes de sangre limpia.

-Es butanero- le corrigió la madre de Lily, y se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa seductora que el chico le envió mientras el señor Evans anotaba otro nombre más a su lista de futuros homicidios.

…

La cena fue animada y divertida, hasta Yasmine, con su sempiterno gesto carente de emociones, rio algunas de las bromas del hermano de Estelle y escuchó interesada junto a sus padres algunos de las cirugías más espectaculares que realizaban los muggles.

-¡ Tubitos en las arterias! ¡Clavos para arreglar huesos!- el señor Roberts estaba maravillado, y se planteaba seriamente colarse en alguno de esos hospitales para ver en persona aquellas maravillas de las que hablaba Timothy.- ¡y sin dolor! Maldita poción crecehuesos- añadió tan desconcertado como sorprendido.

Sin embargo, el señor Evans encontraba muy útil evitar una cirugía a la hora de reconstruir un hueso, y el debate sobre los pros y los contras de cada tratamiento les estaba llevando toda la cena.

Las madre de las tres chicas estaban enfrascadas en una interesante conversación sobre lo que depararía al futuro de la comunidad mágica, y de paso ponían al día a la madre de Lily, que lanzaba fugaces miradas de preocupación a su hija, mientras ella trataba en vano de quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Estarán bien- replicó de repente Mary Roberts con plena convicción- observó a sus tres hijos detenidamente y después posó su mirada castaña en todos y cada uno de los jóvenes gryffindor que estaban sentados en la cena- creo que son una de las generaciones mejor preparadas para luchar… y ganar.- Yasmine sintió una profunda oleada de admiración por aquella mujer que era su madre, y la llenó de una valentía repentina que esperaba estar muy lejos de sentir hasta ese momento. De ese modo, cuando apenas faltaba una hora para la media noche, y estaban sirviendo los postres, Yasmine se levantó de la mesa discretamente alegando que debía ir al baño y abandonó el Gran Comedor con paso firme y ligero. Faltaba media hora para su cita con Snape y Regulus, pero antes quería dejar una nota de despedida a su familia y amigos.

Por otro lado, Estelle no cesaba de lanzar miradas a la mesa de los merodeadores, donde la túnica de Sirius había vuelto a adquirir su elegante tono azul marino. Allí, James y el susodicho se dedicaban a poner en evidencia a Peter y Remus delante de sus propios padres, lo cual estaba sacando de quicio a Peter que lloriqueaba implorando piedad (su madre no llevaba muy bien sus líos con jovencitas desvergonzadas) y resbalando a Remus totalmente, que solo tenía la cabeza puesta en cierta pelirroja pecosa.

Sirius se reía estruendosamente de la colleja que la señora Pettigrew propinó a su hijo cuando se enteró que había estado saliendo en secreto con una descocada hufflepuff, información aportada por James, cuando vio a cierta castaña misteriosa salir decididamente del Gran Comedor, e igual de decidido, se levantó tras ella y la siguió. Y como fue costumbre durante la semana de castigo de Estelle y Remus, la alcanzó justo casi antes de entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Ella lo miró, no había miedo, ni duda en su rostro, él la miró y la deseó más que nunca. La Dama Gorda abrió el cuadro sin contraseña antes de volver a presenciar un espectáculo de aquellos dos, y antes de que ninguno pudiera hacer o decir nada, se encontraban en el cuarto de los merodeadores besándose como si el mundo fuese a terminar si dejaban de hacerlo.

…

Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las once y media de la noche, Severus Snape se disculpó con su madre Eileen, y se levantó de la mesa arrastrando su túnica de gala negra, que no se diferenciaba mucho del resto de sus túnicas diarias. Había visto a Yasmine abandonar la sala hacía algo más de media hora, pero también a Black ir tras ella, por lo que esperaba que el entrometido del gryffindor no la distrajese y ella no se dejase distraer, el tiempo había empezado a correr y lo peor, es que lo había hecho en su contra.

Con un gesto seco, indicó a Regulus que debía marcharse también, y el joven se levantó con elegante desdén de la mesa de ravenclaws en la que cenaba sin dar explicaciones a su madre, que se dedicaba a reír las gracias de la alta cuna sangre limpia de Inglaterra y no le importaba demasiado a donde fuese su hijo. Ambos abandonaron la sala sin que nadie más que una persona reparase en ello.

…

\- Yasmine…- Sirius cerró los ojos extasiado y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo de la joven.- ha sido…

\- Increíble- terminó ella, respirando entrecortadamente. Había sido incluso mejor que aquella noche de navidad a pesar del poco tiempo del que disponían.

El joven de ojos grises levantó la cabeza y la miró profundamente, la besó en los labios, lenta y apasionadamente, y aquello se hubiese perpetuado toda la noche si Yasmine no se hubiese fijado en que el reloj de pulsera de Sirius marcaba casi las once y media.

-¡Mierda! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- se incorporó bruscamente pero el joven le impidió salir de la cama.

-¡No! ¡Que le den al mundo! Quedémonos aquí… - empezó a recorrer su cuello con un camino hecho de pequeños besos, ella quiso reír pero lo único en lo que pensaba era en vestirse para evitar que Sirius viese sin querer a la pequeña culebra. Había habido tanta pasión desmedida en la última media hora que entendía que el muchacho no hubiese reparado en ella, pero ahora que estaban algo más tranquilos era un riesgo que no quería correr.

-¡Vamos! Nos están esperando, se estarán preguntado donde estamos- le imploró ella terminando de ponerse los tacones y ajustándose el peinado.

-¿Nos veremos cuando se vayan todos?- le preguntó él de repente serio, observando con la cabeza ladeada como ella intentaba subirse la cremallera.

-¿Qué?- pero Yasmine parecía no entender que quería decir.

-Cuando se vayan todos… - Sirius se acercó por detrás y acarició la espalda de la chica, erizando el vello de todo su cuerpo, le subió con una delicadeza extrema la cremallera del vestido y la abrazo igual de suavemente por detrás, besando su nuca. Yasmine tembló, no sabía que sería de ella en las próximas horas.

-Claro…- le respondió con un hilo de voz.

-¿Lo prometes?- Sirius susurró a su oído, y sus palabras parecían música, tan deseables como irreales.

\- Lo prometo- ella se giró y se encaró a él. Sus ojos castaños estaban repletos de lágrimas, acarició la piel blanca del rostro de Sirius y sus labios, y lo besó larga y profundamente.- ve tu primero, dentro de un rato iré yo- y lo empujó con suavidad fuera de la habitación, mientras el joven la miraba como si fuera la última vez que fuese a verla.

…

-Llegas tarde- Yasmine había oído muchas veces esas palabras de la boca de Snape, pero nunca con la crispación de esa noche. El joven tenía los pequeños ojos negros entrecerrados, mientras la instaba a acercarse a ellos con prisa.

-Lo siento- contestó ella con voz queda.

-Quítate el vestido- esta vez fue Regulus el que habló, se aproximó a ella con una suavidad que le recordó mucho a Sirius hacia tan solo unos minutos, mientras le besaba el cuello. Ella obedeció algo cohibida, quedándose tan solo con la ropa interior, y se sonrojó aún más cuando percibió el brillo de apreciación en los ojos castaños de Regulus. Snape sin embargo no miraba, rebuscaba en una bolsita de tela que tenía bajo la túnica y sacaba el ungüento que utilizaron para eliminar el tatuaje del lirio. A Yasmine le repugnó incluso más que la primera vez que lo vio, con ese color sangre brillando maliciosamente a la luz de la única antorcha que alumbraba la mazmorra.

\- Date prisa, Black, no tenemos mucho tiempo- Snape parecía deseoso de largarse de allí. Su amo había dado claras órdenes de que quería a Potter en la orilla del lago más alejada del castillo una hora pasada la medianoche, y no podría poner a salvo a Lily si no conseguía ayudar a Yasmine. Si la joven alertaba a Dumbledore, a su amo no le quedaría más remedio que posponer su plan de aquella noche. Era la única manera que tenía de evitar que Lily se entrometiese, pero si fallaban… un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando oyó a Regulus conjurar.

-¡Tattoo inmovilus!- y a Yasmine ahogar un grito. Snape no titubeó, se lanzó hacia donde Regulus tenía la varita, que era el costado derecho de la joven, y restregó todo el ungüento que pudo sobre la pequeña culebra chivata, que en cuanto entró en contacto con la crema, empezó a chillar y retorcerse de dolor.

Sin embargo, no fue la única que se retorció de dolor. Si bien la última vez Yasmine aguantó estoicamente como el lirio desaparecía dolorosamente de su piel, en aquella ocasión algo parecía no ir del todo bien. La joven comenzó a chillar y a estremecerse como si estuvieran aplicándole cientos de crucios a la vez. Su voz no era aguda como de costumbre sino gutural y profunda, como si salieran miles de gritos de personas diferentes por su garganta. Snape insonorizó la habitación mientras Regulus la abrazaba e intentaba contener el grito de la muchacha, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que en lugar de la quemadura que había aparecido cuando eliminaron la flor, lo que había en lugar de la culebra era una fea y enorme herida sangrante con los bordes candentes, que se iba haciendo más y más grande. Snape lo apartó de un golpe y señaló con su varita la herida de la chica, comenzó a mover los labios con fluidez mientras aplicaba todos los hechizos sanadores que conocía y Regulus se lanzaba a la bolsita de su compañero para buscar la esencia de díctamo. Mientras, Yasmine gritaba y lloraba sin control, convulsionaba como si estuviese teniendo un ataque. Al cabo de unos minutos, la herida sangraba menos profusamente y los bordes parecían los de un pergamino quemado, y unos feos surcos negros, que parecían la tinta de la culebra, se iban abriendo camino en la piel de la joven inundando todo su costado. Ella, de repente y sin aviso, pareció tomar de nuevo el control de su cuerpo, y se encontró hecha una madeja en el suelo, con su cabeza sobre el regazo de Regulus mientras Snape, crispado por los nervios, le lanzaba su vestido sin ningún miramiento.

-¡Vístete! ¡Todo ha salido mal! ¡Tienes muy poco tiempo para buscar a Dumbledore y confesar! – gritaba como un loco, moviéndose como una fiera enjaulada.

-¡Relájate, Snape!- Regulus le lanzó una mirada crítica mientras ayudaba a una aún aturdida Yasmine a ponerse el vestido.

-Tú…- Snape se acercó a menos de un centímetro de la cara de Regulus, que le mantuvo la mirada desafiante- yo tengo mi coartada, pero tú… - más vale que huyas rápido o te encontrarán y te matarán.- y sin decir una palabra más, salió de la habitación sin volver la vista atrás.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Yasmine lo miró confundida.- Tienes que irte- dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras se agarraba el costado con una mano y contenía el aliento. La sangre empezaba a manchar la tela del vestido, dándole un aspecto bastante siniestro.

\- Prefiero morir- respondió Regulus sin titubear- no puedo dejarte sola- Yasmine no sabía si era lástima o aprecio lo que impregnaba sus palabras, lo que estaba claro es que ella misma estaba empezando a pensar con claridad, y la urgencia de la situación parecía empezar a despejar su mente del dolor.

-No digas tonterías- lo cogió de la cara con fuerza- tienes que irte, desaparece. – un espasmo de dolor procedente de la herida abierta la recorrió y se dobló sobre si misma.

-¿Contigo así?- Regulus la ayudó a incorporarse, muy serio.

\- Estoy bien, cada vez duele menos- mintió ella, que notaba como el veneno de la tinta de la culebra se iba extendiendo por su piel. Su tiempo se acababa.- ¡Vete por favor! – le imploró ella. – Nadie puede verte conmigo, vete…

Regulus titubeó, al fin y al cabo, había algo que debía hacer antes de morir, algo a lo que llevaba dándole vueltas un tiempo. Había visto lo que había pasado, Yasmine estaba envenenada por el tatuaje maldito de Malfoy, solo esperaba que le diese tiempo a encontrar a Dumbledore para ponerse a salvo antes de que la tinta la intoxicase sin remedio.

-Te volveré a ver- era más una afirmación que una promesa.

Yasmine sonrió, entre sarcástica y divertida.

-Aunque sea en la otra vida- replicó ella, y lo hizo reír a pesar de la situación- gracias por ayudarme, eres un hombre bueno.- lo abrazó, con todo el cariño que sentía por él, por su ayuda, y por su extraña relación, y lo empujó suavemente fuera de la mazmorra como hacía media hora había hecho con su hermano en la torre de Gryffindor. Regulus le lanzó una mirada, una última mirada, que la hizo plantearse si en lugar de hermanos, Sirius y él no serían algo más parecido a gemelos. Suspiró profundamente, se preparó para combatir el dolor, y salió con paso firme de la mazmorra, ocultando con su mano la mancha que ya era claramente visible en su vestido. Necesitaba toda la fuerza que le quedaba para fingir que estaba bien mientras buscaba a Dumbledore en el baile de la cena.

…

Si retrocedemos en el tiempo, justo y cuando Sirius desaparecía por la puerta del Gran Comedor tras Yasmine, en la mesa de las chicas…

-¿Lo has visto?- le preguntó Estelle a Lily disimuladamente con una sonrisita picarona bailando en sus labios. Se refería a la escena en la que Sirius se marchaba tras Yasmine.

-Lo he visto- afirmó Lily. Pero empezó a encontrarse mal. No es que algo no fuera bien, algo iba muy mal. Bebió un sorbo de su bebida para despejarse, pero empezó a notar aquella ya familiar ansiedad que le daba en momentos determinados, sin embargo, aquella vez, sabía que iba a ir creciendo hasta límites impensables.

-¿Lily estás bien?- Estelle observó como su amiga la miraba ceñuda, y después sacudía la cabeza y se forzaba a sonreír.

-Perfecta.- dijo con fingida tranquilidad.

\- Bien, pues yo voy a hacer algo muy importante- dijo de repente Estelle, levantándose de la mesa. Sus mejillas rosadas y su pelo ligeramente alborotado, delataban las tres copas de ponche que ya se había tomado.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hermanita?- Lucas la miraba divertido, pero desconfiado.

\- Voy a saludar a Remus, para que vea mi vestido de cerca, y así conoceré a sus padres- y sin entender muy bien siquiera lo que ella misma había dicho, se marchó tan campante a la mesa de los merodeadores.

…

-Espero que tenga suerte- le susurró Remus a James mientras Peter seguía siendo reprendido por su madre y le lanzaba a James miradas de censura.

-Espero que averigüe que demonios le pasa a Yasmine- terció el chico de gafas. – era tan obvio que la joven estaba mal que daban ganas de sacudirla de los hombros y sacarle la información a gritos. De repente su gesto serio se tornó burlón- aunque espero que tengas más suerte tú, amigo – le dijo a Remus dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda y mirando detrás del licantrópo.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- Remus lo miró intrigado mientras apuraba su copa.

-Porque Estelle viene hacia aquí muy decidida, creo que es hora de que le presentes a tus padres- y sin darse cuenta, de la impresión, Remus vació el contenido de líquido de su boca en plena cara de Peter, que no sabía si ir a acostarse o tirarse al lago para ser devorado por el calamar gigante.

-¡Hola chicos!- saludó la pelirroja alegremente mientas se situaba a un lado del chico de ojos dorados- hola Remus.

-Hola, Estelle- Remus se acarició el pelo de la nuca nervioso- mamá, papá…- los señores Lupin lo miraban intrigado, hasta que una bombilla pareció encenderse en la memoria de su madre.

-¡Un momento cariño!- Hope Lupin sonrió ampliamente- ¡Pero si esta chica es nuestra vecina tan guapa de la que no paras de hablar!- exclamó radiante. Estelle sonrió entre sorprendida y halagada y esta vez fue Remus el que no sabía si tirarse al lago, o de la torre de astronomía.

…

Una hora más tarde, Lucas Simons se había incorporado a la mesa de los merodadores, ocupando el puesto que la madre de Peter había dejado para irse a hablar con una conocida, e interrogaba a Remus sobre todo lo que podía. A los cinco minutos de empezar a hablar, ya se habían hecho amigos. Estelle charlaba por los codos con los padres de Remus, mayoritariamente de pasteles y de su hijo, y Hope Lupin reía sin parar de forma muy parecida a la de la chica, tal vez también por efecto del ponche que ésta le había ofrecido. Peter, se dedicaba a observar detenidamente el mapa de los merodeadores, y parecía haber algo muy divertido porque no paraba de señalar a un lugar concreto del mapa y abrir mucho los ojos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes le prestaba demasiada atención.

Sirius había reaparecido hacía unos quince minutos, y no paraba de lanzar miradas a la puerta del Gran Comedor esperando la aparición de cierta castaña a la que parecía que se había tragado la tierra. Su ceño fruncido no auguraba nada bueno, así como tampoco la fijación con la que Lily observaba el mismo punto que Sirius, además por el mismo motivo, mientras se iba sintiendo cada vez peor. Y de repente, justo y cuando dieron las doce en punto de la noche, algo cambió.

Un patronus con forma de lince apareció en la mesa de los profesores. Fue de Crouch a Dumbledore, y de éste al ayudante del ministro de magia, y les susurró unas palabras al oído. Los tres se levantaron de la silla como activados por un resorte, y tras una breve mirada, se encaminaron hacia la puerta de salida del Gran Comedor.

Dumbledore se rezagó un poco de los otros dos, y le susurró unas instrucciones a McGonagall al oído, que se llevó una mano al pecho y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, para después recomponerse, y marcharse junto al director, de la forma más discreta posible.

Pero no lo suficiente discreta como para no haber sido visto por tres de los alumnos más inteligentes de Hogwarts. James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas de preocupación, y Lily, que apenas había respirado mientras observaba lo que ocurría, y casi no podía ocultar su malestar, se levantó de la mesa, donde ya solo quedaban charlando y ajenos a todo sus padres, los de Yasmine y la madre de Estelle, balbuceó una excusa tonta y se dirigió a la mesa de los chicos. Solo ellos y Estelle podrían entenderla.

James la observó acercarse y su gesto preocupado se acentuó al ver la cara pálida de Lily.

-¿Lily?- le hizo aparecer una silla y la obligó a sentarse, pero ella estaba muy nerviosa. Estaba empezando a entenderlo todo, aunque ni ella misma sabía como.

-¡No!- respiró agitadamente, pero intentó calmarse porque los padres de Remus estaban empezando a mirarla extrañados.

\- Señor y señora Lupin- dijo entonces Estelle, interponiéndose entre ellos y su amiga.

-Oh, querida, llámame Hope- le regañó coquetamente la madre de Remus.

-Hope, creo que estaríais encantados de conocer a mi madre- y sin más discusión, les guiñó un pícaro ojo a sus amigos y los condujo hasta la mesa de las chicas, donde hizo las pertinentes presentaciones.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Lyls?- James agarró con firmeza una de las manos de la pelirroja, que temblaba bruscamente.

-Es… es Yasmine.- Sirius sintió como su corazón le daba un vuelco, ¿es qué Lily sabía que le ocurría?

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?- preguntó el chico de ojos grises con más dureza de la que pretendía. James le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Y Yasmine?- Estelle llegó corriendo a la mesa del grupo, fijándose en la única ausencia.

-¡Es por ella! ¡No lo sé! ¡No sé lo que le pasa!- se exasperó Lily, que no sabía poner en palabras por qué se sentía mal y por qué sabía que era por ella.

-Hombre…. Algo malo es- comentó Peter en un tono totalmente desenfadado.

-¿Perdona?- le increpó Estelle con cierto asco.

\- Que algo malo le debe pasar, cuando la he pillado en el mapa haciendo un trío en las mazmorras con Snape y Regulus Black- replicó él con una amplia sonrisa, como si estuviese descubriendo el cotilleo más jugoso de toda la historia de Hogwarts.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: La batalla del lago

Yasmine corría como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, cosa bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta el dolor palpitante que sentía en su costado y que cada vez se hacía mayor. Corría tan deprisa que ni siquiera reparó en la presencia que cruzaba por delante suya justo y cuando salía del pasadizo que llevaba a las mazmorras, por lo que se dio de bruces con la mismísima profesora McGonagall, y ambas cayeron al suelo en un choque estrepitoso.

-¡Pero qué demonios!- gritó la profesora asustada- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín señorita Roberts!, ¿Es que no mira usted por donde va?- se levantó sacudiéndose la túnica de gala de cuadros escoceses cuando reparó en el vestido ensangrentado de la joven- ¿qué demonios le ha pasado?- gritó intentando acercarse a ella para examinarla de cerca.

-¡No!- chilló Yasmine alejándose unos pasos atrás- esto no es nada profesora, no se preocupe- contuvo un jadeo de dolor y compuso la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias- necesito ver al profesor Dumbledore, es urgente, urgente de verdad- dijo ella sin vacilar- iba a buscarlo ahora mismo al Gran Come…

-Pierde usted el tiempo señorita- la cortó McGonagall algo airada por el rechazo de la joven- no está en el castillo.

Yasmine abrió la boca de la sorpresa tanto que hubiese podido caber el expreso de Hogwarts entero dentro de ella.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó con un hilo de voz- ¿Por qué?

-Eso no es asunto suyo, pero le ordeno que vaya inmediatamente a la enfermería, y se quede allí toda la noche, vamos a bloquear las puertas de las casas de Hogwarts y las del Gran Comedor hasta que estemos seguros de que todo va bien.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡No puede dejarme así! ¡Mi familia está aquí!- gritó exasperada y realmente nerviosa. Se abalanzó sobre la profesora implorante, y esta vez fue ella la que se retiró antes de que la joven la alcanzase.

-Señorita Roberts por favor- le advirtió la mujer con severidad- escúcheme…- se acercó a ella como si no quisiese hablar muy alto, a pesar de que no había nadie más en el pasillo- ese que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort…- dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras la recorría un escalofrío evidente- ha entrado en el ministerio, y el profesor no descarta que el colegio sea uno de sus objetivos hoy… demasiados magos y brujas importantes reunidos en un mismo lugar.- y consiguió dejar a Yasmine completamente sin habla.- vaya usted a la enfermería inmediatamente o tomaré medidas al respecto, ahora, si me lo permite, tengo tareas importantes que hacer- y sin más, la dejó allí, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando un plan B, el mismo que Lord Voldemort había planeado en caso de que ella decidiese intentar escapar de la tarea que le había encomendado.

…

Sin embargo, en las bocas abiertas por la sorpresa de Lily, Remus, James, Sirius y Estelle no hubiese cabido un expreso, sino dos, después de la bomba que Peter acababa de soltar por su boca. Lucas había aprovechado que Estelle se había llevado a los padres de Remus a la mesa de su madre, para encargarse de entretenerla y que su hermana y sus amigos estuviesen tranquilos, ignorando completamente la gravedad real del asunto.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo que?- el primero en hablar fue Sirius.

-¿Con quien?- el segundo James.

-¿Dónde?- y el tercero Remus.

-¡Eso es mentira!- rechazó enfadada Estelle.

\- ¿Seguro que no te has drogado?- preguntó Lily con desconfianza.

-¡No!- se defendió el aludido.- ¡he intentado decíroslo pero no me ha dado tiempo! He visto como Regulus y Snape salían juntos del Gran Comedor y como nunca se les ha conocido ninguna novia he sospechado que tal vez ellos… bueno ya sabéis- rio nerviosamente ante las cejas alzadas de sus compañeros- por eso he sacado el mapa, para ver que hacían, lo que no esperaba es que Yasmine se les uniese, y los tres puntos estaban tan juntos que si no estaban haciendo un trío estaban jugando al twister. Después Snape ha salido corriendo y ha desaparecido, Regulus se ha ido y por último Roberts – se siguió justificando Peter. Volvió a dejarlos a todos sin habla.

-Eso debe estar mal, dame el mapa- replicó Sirius, que no daba crédito. Su cabeza iba a explotar con tanta información. Le arrancó el mapa a su amigo de las manos mientras Lily se preguntaba como sabía Peter sobre la existencia del twister, aunque prefirió no indagar en el tema por si le contaba algo desagradable. – Yasmine se acaba de separar de la etiqueta de McGonagall…. y Snape y Regulus no aparecen por ningún lado- miró enfadado a Peter.- ¿estás seguro de lo que has visto?- él se negaba a aceptar que Yasmine tuviera nada que ver con el detestable de Snivellus o su desagradable hermano.

-Pero… pero…- Peter titubeó mientras Sirius le tiraba el mapa enfadado.

-Vale, vale, chicos... yo creo que lo mejor es que vayamos a buscar a Yasmine, a Regulus, y a Snape y les preguntemos… tenemos el mapa.

-Pero Snape y Regulus no aparecen- repuso Estelle echándole un vistazo al pergamino, que había cogido al vuelo- y Yasmine está a punto de desaparecer.

-¿Cómo? Eso no es posible- la contradijo James, Estelle le tendió el mapa con el ceño fruncido.

-Se os ha debido olvidar dibujar algo porque acaba de salir por esa esquina del mapa y ya no se la ve- le contestó ella.

-Vale, entonces tendremos que buscarlos sin el mapa. Supongo que lo más probable es que estén por los terrenos, que son los más amplios, y algunos no los hemos representado- dedujo Remus intentando poner solución a los inconvenientes que iban surgiendo.

-Nos dividiremos.- decidió James entonces, siempre al mando.

-Yo quiero buscar a Snape- lo interrumpió Lily.

-¿Qué?- James volvió a abrir la boca alucinado, a él le hubiesen cabido tres expresos de Hogwarts y aún sobraría espacio.

-Fue mi amigo mucho tiempo, y sé que jamás me haría daño, y me dirá la verdad…- estaba segura de que aquello no haría más que enfurecer a James, pero sabía que o actuaban rápido o habrían perdido a Yasmine para siempre.

-NO pienso dejarte sola con ese energúmeno- se negó en rotundo James.

-Chicos, chicos, calmaos- Estelle intentó poner serenidad a la conversación- James tienes que confiar en Lily.

-¡En quien no confío es en él!- gritó James exasperado.- y vosotros tampoco deberíais.

-¡Basta! – exclamó la pelirroja de ojos verdes- Snape jamás hablará en tu presencia James, así que ponte esa maldita capa de invisibilidad que tienes, y vienes conmigo sin que te vea. ¿Está claro?- su tono fue tan contundente y su solución tan sencilla que James no pudo replicar - Remus y Estelle, vosotros id a buscar a Yasmine por el lugar que ha desaparecido.

-Yo iré a por Regulus- decidió Sirius. Quería tener unas palabritas con su querido hermano menor y sobre que asuntos se traía con su… su… con Yasmine.

-¡Pad! ¿Tienes el espejo?- James se refería al espejo de mano por el que se comunicaban cuando estaban en vacaciones o castigados, o en los pocos momentos en los que no estaban juntos.

-Mierda, me lo dejé en la cabaña de mi tío, pero puedo aparecerme allí y recogerlo en un momento, nos comunicaremos por ahí para saber como vamos.

-Vale, entonces lo haremos así. ¿Remus? ¿Sigues teniendo el colgante?- y en esta ocasión, James se refería al colgante que utilizaron la noche de la excursión en el bosque prohibido con las chicas y que habían transformado en trasladores en las vacaciones de navidad. En Hogwarts no podían utilizarlos, pero habían hecho un conjuro para que en él apareciese el lugar donde se encontraba cada uno de ellos. Es decir, si Remus estaba en el campo de quidditch y quería comunicárselo a James y Sirius, en los collares de sus dos amigos aparecían las palabras "campo de quidditch", y brillaban con intensidad durante un minuto.

-Esto… sí…- se sonrojó levemente al sacar el colgante del bolsillo de su túnica, y lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Estelle.

-¡Eh! Eso era…

-Sí, tuyo…

-Vaya…- Estelle enrojeció tanto como solía hacerlo cuando se avergonzaba y los dos bajaron la cabeza, evitando mirarse.

-¿Peter?- preguntó James, dejándole algo de intimidad a la pareja.

-Y yo me quedaré vigilando en la puerta del Gran Comedor con el mapa por si pasa algo fuera de lo normal, y si pasa iré a buscaros- decidió el enano traidor. Sirius suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco y le pasó a Peter su colgante gris para que pudiera comunicar su situación o ver la de sus amigos, sin embargo nadie protestó porque quisiera quedarse fuera de peligro, teniendo en cuenta sus resultados en el laberinto… nadie quería tenerlo en su equipo.

…

Yasmine corría ahora a todo lo que daban sus pulmones por los terrenos de Hogwarts. ¡Ada! Ella era su solución, ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Había visto luz en su cabaña a través de una de las ventanas del castillo y dedujo que había abandonado ya el baile, por suerte para ella.

No se podía creer que todo lo que tan meticulosamente había planeado durante meses se fuera al traste en cuestión de segundos. Destruir a la serpiente chivata había derivado en su propia destrucción; cuando más necesitaba a Dumbledore, se iba del colegio, y ahora su última carta era Ada, si ella le fallaba, no habría nada que hacer, solo esperar a que él apareciese y acabase con ella y todos sus seres queridos. ¿Cómo había podido salir todo tan mal? Llegó atropelladamente a la cabaña de la profesora, y la aporreó como hizo meses antes, el fatídico día que cortó con Sirius por la fuerza y conoció a Joe, el becario de su anciana amiga. Interrumpió una acalorada charla dentro de la casa y Ada abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

-¡Muchacha!- exclamó la profesora. Su expresión era de sorpresa, y para sorpresa de Yasmine, también de disgusto.- ¡No deberías estar aquí!- gritó en voz más baja.

-¿Quién ha venido, Ada?- preguntó interesada la voz de Joe en el interior de la casita.

-Ada necesito tu ayuda es urgente por favor- imploró Yasmine con lágrimas en los ojos, retirando las manos y mostrándole el costado derecho.

-¿Qué demonios?- la mujer contuvo una exclamación de asombro al ver el vestido manchado de sangre de su pupila, y a regañadientes, la ayudó a entrar en la cabaña.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- preguntó Yasmine cuando vio la sonrisa de extraña satisfacción que se le dibujó a Joe en el rostro.

\- Te estaba esperando- dijo de forma escalofriante el chico de gafas sin montura.

-¿Cómo?- Yasmine estaba aturdida, por el dolor y el cansancio, y creyó no haberle oído bien.

-Sí…- Ada se interpuso entre Joe y Yasmine, dándole la espalda al joven, al parecer a ella tampoco le estaba gustando la actitud de su becario- Joe lleva insistiendo demasiado rato en que debíamos ir a buscarte, pero yo le he dicho que estarías con tus amigos- Ada palpó a través del vestido la herida de Yasmine, que gritó de dolor. -¿cómo te has hecho esto niña?- preguntó clavando los ojos grises en los castaños de ella. Yasmine estaba incómoda, no quería hablar delante de Joe.

-Necesito hablar contigo a solas por favor, Ada- suplicó Yasmine.

-Ya la has oído, muchacho- Ada se giró y se encaró al joven, que seguía sonriendo, y se llevaba la mano al bolsillo con suma tranquilidad.- vuelve al baile y déjanos solas- ordenó la anciana con un severo tono de acero en la voz. Pero Joe parecía tener otros planes, empezó a negar con la cabeza lentamente, sin borrar aquella sonrisa escalofriante de sus labios.

-No, no, no- avanzó, ahora con la varita en alto, hacia la anciana y la gryffindor- la señorita Roberts se viene conmigo, AHORA.

-¿Cómo?- Ada levantó también su varita, avanzando con ella en alto y esquivando con un escudo mágico un haz de luz verde que acababa de salir de la varita del chico. La mujer salió despedida contra una de las paredes del pequeño saloncito por la fuerza del impacto del hechizo contra su escudo.

-¡NO! ¡Ada!- Yasmine gritó e interpuso su cuerpo entre la anciana y el joven, un Joe que estaba cambiando físicamente a una velocidad vertiginosa, su pelo corto y negro, se convirtió en una larga melena plateada, y sus ojos castaños se tornaron grises, fríos y crueles, y perdió unos cuantos centímetros de altura… Lucius Malfoy se alzaba imponente y malvado delante de ellas, y Yasmine se preguntó si su pesadilla podía empeorar más de lo que ya lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

\- Has sido una leoncita mala, ¿verdad?…- se acercó a Yasmine, y clavó sus dedos sin piedad en la herida del costado de la chica, que comenzó a sangrar más profusamente. Yasmine gritó de puro dolor.

-¡Déjala!- ordenó Ada, intentando acercarse, pero ella también estaba debilitada por el golpe y apenas atinó a ponerse de rodillas.

-Ya averiguaremos como has conseguido deshacerte de ella... Al menos habrás aprendido la lección… que uno nunca deja el lado oscuro… y mucho menos en vida- se rio satisfecho, empujando a la joven contra Ada.- Está bien… esto va a ser divertido… a mi amo le gustará que te lleve conmigo, Ada Millow, tú que llevas tantos años luchando en nuestra contra- y con un rápido movimiento de varita, decenas de cuerdas duras y negras salieron de la nada, atando de pies y manos tanto a Yasmine como a la profesora, que se retorcía con todas sus fuerzas. – vamos a dar un pequeño paseo al centro del lago.- con otro movimiento de varita, ambas mujeres se elevaron del suelo y comenzaron una extraña comitiva, cerrada por el mortífago rubio, saliendo por la puerta de la coqueta cabaña de Ada Millow y avanzando en la densa oscuridad de aquella noche sin luna.

…

Sirius se estremeció al salir al exterior de aquella oscura noche. La ausencia de la luna solo lo hacía sentir una inquietud aún mayor de la que ya sentía por la desaparición de Yasmine. Corrió todo lo que pudo atravesando los terrenos húmedos del castillo hasta llegar a la verja que conducía al camino exterior de Hogwarts, y sin más dilación, se apareció pensando en la cabaña de su tío Alphard.

Era una ventosa noche en la costa del sur de Inglaterra. Las malas hierbas habían doblado su tamaño desde que él se había ido de allí en Navidad, y todo su trabajo en la rehabilitación de la casa parecía haber sido en vano. Pero no pensaba en aquel momento en algo tan banal como el estado deplorable de la vivienda, entró bruscamente en el pequeño saloncito y se encaminó a la habitación superior. Allí, encima de la mesita de noche, se encontraba el espejo de mano que utilizaba para comunicarse con James. Lo cogió y contempló su propio reflejo.

-¡James Potter!- exclamó el chico de ojos grises hablándole al espejo- el aludido apareció en el cristal, su cara estaba crispada por la ira.

-Será mejor que te des prisa, tenemos que encontrar a Yasmine ya.

-¿Pero qué? – Sirius necesitaba más información, pero escuchó a Lily apremiar a James a lo lejos.

-¡Tú vuelve!- exclamó el animago de gafas. Y su imagen desapareció del espejo.

Sirius no esperó más, bajó los escalones de la casa de un solo salto y justo y cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, vio una pequeña nota tirada en mitad del suelo del saloncito. Un feo ave negra entregando una carta a Yasmine el día de Navidad le vino a la cabeza en un flash repentino, y no lo dudó. Cogió la nota y la leyó con la escasa luz de la luna que entraba por las sucias ventanas. Era una letra estilizada, escrita con tinta oscura.

"En los acantilados, ya. Tenemos a tu hermana. Hoy has hecho algo muy peligroso. La vida de tus seres queridos está en tus manos."

Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado en su pecho. Un extraño puzzle al que no encontraba mucho sentido empezaba a cobrar forma en su cabeza. Y por primera vez, podía vislumbrar el grave problema en el que Yasmine estaba metida. La urgencia que sintió, hizo que se apareciese casi sin proponérselo de nuevo de vuelta al castillo. Y de repente, se olvidó por completo de buscar a Regulus. El tiempo se les agotaba. Necesitaban encontrar a Yasmine inmediatamente.

…

Justo y cuando Sirius, Estelle y Remus se marchaban por la puerta de la entrada del castillo, James y Lily se quedaron solos en la entrada.

-Ponte la capa James- le urgió Lily.

-¿Cómo sabías que la llevaba encima?- preguntó el chico asombrado.

-Siempre la llevas. Siempre estás preparado-razonó ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. – tienes que seguirme.

-¿A dónde?- preguntó un James ya invisible.

-Sé donde encontrar a Snape- dijo ella con seguridad.

-¿Cómo?- James estaba atónito.

-James, hay cosas que no habéis terminado de dibujar en el mapa, me he fijado alguna vez. Algún árbol, algún recoveco en los jardines, poca cosa, eso sí, he de admitir que es un gran trabajo, pero no está el árbol que entra en el lago, el que cubre el embarcadero que está al lado del castillo, ahí descansábamos siempre Severus y yo durante los primeros años.

-¿Severus? ¿Y como sabes que estará allí?- James estaba realmente celoso, y Lily estaba empezando a pensar que no había sido buena idea que fuese con ella.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esas tonterías. - le advirtió.- y no lo sé, es un pálpito- Lily había aprendido durante los últimos meses que cuando tenía un pálpito, debía confiar en él.

James gruñó molesto, y se dedicó a rumiar sus celos en silencio, pero siguió a la pelirroja al exterior y comenzaron a rodear todo el castillo. Tardaron poco rato en llegar, pero, al parecer, la intuición de la gryffindor era más que acertada. Una figura alta y delgada, vestida de negro, contemplaba la lisa superficie oscura del lago.

-Quédate aquí- le susurró a James- ni se te ocurra moverte o seré yo misma quien acabe contigo- le advirtió duramente. James hizo un ruidito de afirmación que no gustó nada a Lily, pero confió en que el chico no se movería de allí.

Se acercó a la figura negra, y cuando estaba a un par de metros de él, se paró sobresaltada por el sonido de su voz.

-Lilian, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo con voz grave su ex amigo.

-Severus…¿cómo sabías …?

El chico se volvió, y sus pequeños ojos negros brillaron al ver a la pelirroja. Quiso decirle que reconocería su aroma a lirios a kilómetros de distancia, pero se encogió de hombros.

-Te he oído.- contestó simplemente.

-Severus…

-Tienes que irte de aquí, Lilian.- dijo el chico con angustia. – ahora.

-Pero Yasmine…- el joven slytherin bufó al oír el nombre de la chica.

-¡Yasmine! ¡Se acabó! Pero tú…- se acercó a ella bruscamente y Lily se retiró asustada, oyó un ruido de pisadas pertenecientes a James, que se aproximaba tras ella para protegerla, pero entonces Lily gritó.

-¡No!- y Snape paró en seco y las pisadas cesaron. La advertencia había funcionado.

-Tienes que huir Lilian, y… jamás pensé que te diría esto, pero si quieres de verdad a Potter, llévatelo a él también.- parecía que pronunciar aquellas palabras era lo más duro que Snape había hecho en su vida.

-No nos podemos ir sin ella.- replicó Lily enfadada.

-¿Pero es que aún no lo habéis entendido? ¡Ella es la trampa! ¡Lo quiere a él! ¡Y tú podrías morir por culpa de todo esto!- Lily había visto a Snape pocas veces así de alterado, pero el terror que sentía por las palabras que estaba diciendo era mayor que el que sentía por su estado anímico.- ¡tienes que irte por favor!- le suplicó slytherin, casi de rodillas.- si te pasa algo yo…

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Severus?- Lily se agachó junto al chico, y le cogió las manos de dedos largos y huesudos, parecía que Snape estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Él la atrapó… como una serpiente a un ratón… al principio solo quería tener una espía en Hogwarts, en la casa de Dumbledore, y ella era la más débil, pero al final, al final… ella es el cebo… él sabe que no la dejaréis sola… ¡malditos gryffindors estúpidos!- Lily estaba empezando a entenderlo todo, era urgente encontrar a Yasmine, podía hasta sentir el dolor y la pena que su amiga había tenido que aguantar durante todo ese tiempo.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué estabas con ella?- Lily necesitaba respuestas, aunque sabía que el tiempo se acababa.

-Intenté ayudarla para protegerte, estuvimos muy cerca… ojalá lo hubiese conseguido, te hubiese puesto a salvo… he fracasado- ahora sí, sollozaba- no te puedo decir donde está o irás a buscarla, Lilian.

-Severus…- suplicó Lily, y se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando entendió que el slytherin jamás le diría donde encontrar a Yasmine.

-¡No! No lo haré… ¡Vete! ¡Huye por favor! ¡Ponte a salvo!- y de repente, se soltó de las manos de la chica con brusquedad, y, en un mitad de una espiral de humo denso y negro, desapareció en mitad de la noche, dejando a Lily y a un anonadado James solos en la oscuridad. Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, pero entonces James salió de debajo de la capa y Lily se acercó a él angustiada.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Busquemos a Remus y Estelle!- apremió Lily a James, que estaba mirando el cristal del espejo mientras se comunicaba con Sirius.

-Sirius ya está en camino, tiene su espejo. – James guardó el suyo en el interior de su túnica y se dispuso a seguir a la pelirroja a toda prisa.

-¡Espera, James!- Lily se detuvo en seco, recordando las palabras de Snape.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Vete!- le gritó ella, empujándole con fuerza, de repente le encontraba sentido a todo.

-¿Cómo? ¡Te has vuelto loca!- le gritó el chico enfadado.

-¡Te quiere a ti! ¿No lo has oído?- ahora los ojos verdes de Lily estaban anegados en lágrimas.

-¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado!- replicó James, ofendido.- vamos a buscar a Yasmine y volveremos todos a casa.

-¡Te quiere matar!- sollozó Lily, intentado empujarle para alejarlo, sin éxito ya que James, más rápido, agarró sus muñecas para impedirlo. El chico de gafas, la atrajo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó. La abrazó tan fuerte que Lily sintió como su angustia se escapaba por sus labios en forma de suspiro por la presión que el chico ejercía sobre ella con sus brazos.

-Lily…- James susurró a su oído, intentando calmarla- esto es la vida real, pero yo también tengo un pálpito, ¿sabes?- Lily sollozó más fuerte aún- creo que hoy no va a morir nadie, ni siquiera yo, ¿Me crees?- Lily asintió, pero quería a James lo más lejos posible del peligro.- vamos a buscar a Yasmine, nos protegeremos, ¿vale? Ella nos necesita. – Lily alzó la mirada para encontrarla con la de James, y lo besó. Echaba tanto de menos los labios de James que fueron como un bálsamo contra su miedo, como el canto de un fénix. Lo tomó de la mano, y corriendo lo más rápido que podían, comenzaron a bordear el castillo de vuelta a la entrada principal.

…

Remus y Estelle salieron a la fresca noche, ella había cambiado sus tacones por unas zapatillas de deporte, que Lily había invocado desde la torre de gryffindor para ambas, de modo que atravesaban a toda velocidad los terrenos del castillo. Antes de que la cabaña de Ada apareciese en su punto de visión, Remus detuvo a Estelle agarrándola de la mano.

-¡Espera!

-¿Qué ocurre?- Estelle no tuvo tiempo a decir nada más, pues Remus la cogió con delicadeza de la nuca con una mano, con la otra apartó un mechón de pelo rojo y rizado de su rostro, y le dio el beso más increíble y apasionado que nunca le habían dado en su vida. Cuando se separaron, a Estelle se le había olvidado su propio nombre, quien era y donde estaban.

-Guau.- fue lo único que pudo decir. Remus sonrió satisfecho.

-Ya podemos seguir- y, cogiéndola de la mano, tiró de ella hacia donde los pasos de Yasmine se habían perdido en el mapa del merodeador.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de la casa Ada, entendieron que algo no iba bien. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y las luces encendidas, pero no había nadie en el saloncito de la anciana profesora.

Remus se acercó a la estantería con copas rotas donde el cuerpo de Ada había ido a chocar por la onda expansiva que había provocado el choque de la maldición asesina de Malfoy contra su escudo protector, y Estelle reparó en el suelo manchado del salón.

-¡Mira!- gritó Estelle, acercándose al charquito de sangre que había dejado la herida de Yasmine cuando Malfoy la había apretado- oh Merlín mío, ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?- empezó a buscar nerviosa por toda la casa, pero estaba tan angustiada que no veía nada.- ¿será de Yasmine?

Remus se acercó a la sangre y la tocó con la punta de los dedos. Se la acercó a la nariz y olió de forma muy parecida a como lo habría hecho un… lobo. La expresión de su gesto no consiguió engañar a Estelle.

-Oh no, oh no- ella empezó a hiperventilar, y Remus la cogió por los hombros y la sacudió brevemente.

-Estelle, es muy poca sangre, será una herida pequeña. La encontraremos, y la ayudaremos, ¿confías en mi?- Estelle vio la seguridad brillando en esos enormes ojos dorados y asintió, tragando saliva e intentando serenarse.- vamos a buscar a los demás. Remus cogió el colgante aguamarina y se lo llevó a los labios, pegándolo a ellos.- Cabaña de Ada Millow.- dijo lentamente. El colgante brilló, y las letras se iluminaron, y así lo hicieron a su vez los colgantes de James y Peter.

…

-Eh, tú, ¿dónde están todos?- Michelle Roberts tocó el hombro de Peter con cierta desgana, sobresaltando al chico, que no esperaba que nadie apareciese así por detrás suya. Ni siquiera reparó en el colgante que Sirius le había prestado y que ahora brillaba colgado en su cuello.

-Mmmm, han salido.- contestó el chico torpemente.

-Eso ya lo veo, ¿dónde está mi hermana?- Peter no era muy inteligente, pero sabía que Michelle intuía que algo no iba bien.

-No lo sabemos, la están buscando- dijo intentando utilizar un tono de voz lo más tranquilizador posible.

-¿Buscándola? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Y por qué miras eso?- Michelle estaba empezando a impacientarse, pero si quería conseguir rápido que la llevasen con su hermana, tendría que emplear otra táctica, de modo que, se arregló el escote, sonrió lo más coqueta y falsamente que pudo, y adoptó un tono ligeramente seductor- quería decir, Peter Petisito…. -sonrió, y dibujó un corazón con su índice sobre la túnica de gala del chico- si me dices donde podemos encontrarla… prometo salir contigo este verano.

Peter, que no era muy listo, no la vio (o no la quiso ver) venir, de modo que en menos de un segundo, estaban abandonando el Gran Comedor, y le estaba explicando lo buenos magos que eran él y sus amigos, ya que había inventado el mapa que revelaba los secretos mejor escondidos de Hogwarts.

Cinco minutos después de la marcha de Michelle y Peter, McGonagall sellaba las puertas del Gran Comedor, e informaba a los asistentes a la gala que durante las próximas horas debían permanecer allí dentro por su propia seguridad. Tardarían poco en darse cuenta de la ausencia de los ocho alumnos de Gryffindor y los dos de Slytherin.

…

-¡Eh, vosotros!- pero Filch, encargado de hacer guardia por los pasillos, se topó de bruces con Peter y Michelle. Peter había insistido en enseñarle a la joven un atajo hacia los terrenos del castillo, que era donde había visto a sus amigos la última vez, pero en realidad estaba buscando un lugar tranquilo donde conversar con ella, o mejor dicho, intentar meterle mano.

-Mierda- Michelle puso los ojos en blanco, iba a tardar más de la cuenta en librarse de aquel gordinflón pesado.

-¡Vosotros no deberíais estar aquí!- gritó Filch.- ¿qué demonios es eso que llevas encima, delincuente!- le gritó a Peter, que llevaba el mapa abierto en las manos. Por suerte, el joven fue rápido y consiguió desactivarlo antes de que el conserje se lo arrancase de un manotazo.

Cuando Filch empezó a tocar el pergamino en blanco, comenzaron a dibujarse finos trazos en el papel que conformaban algunas frases algo hirientes.

"El señor Lunático le ordena que deje de molestar, y de meter sus sucias narices en todos los asuntos"

"El señor Colagusano, no dice nada, ya que ha muerto del hedor que desprende ese sucio conserje"

"El señor Canuto, le aconseja al pelofregona que se lo lave, y de paso lave a su sucia gata también"

"El señor Cornamenta le exige que se lave los pies también, el muy guarro"

Mientras Filch leía en voz alta, Michelle se había escabullido silenciosamente y había dejado a Peter allí solo, temblando ante el peligro… al parecer, Filch iba a usar esa noche las cadenas para colgar alumnos de los pulgares después de muuucho, mucho tiempo.

Y ese fue el fin de la primera era del valiosísimo Mapa del Merodeador, que descansaría en el despacho de Filch hasta la llegada de los gemelos Weasley a Hogwarts.

…

Michelle había notado también la ausencia temprana de Ada Millow, y no sabía si era su instinto fraternal o su intuición pero algo le decía que Yasmine podría estar allí, de modo que cuando quedaba muy poco para las una de la madrugada, Sirius, James, Lily, Estelle, Remus, y por último, una acalorada Michelle, se encontraron reunidos en la pequeña cabaña de la profesora.

-¿Dónde está mi hermana, chicos?- preguntó Michelle con mucha más calma de la que realmente sentía.- ¿qué está pasando aquí?- dijo al ver el semblante de preocupación de todos ellos.

Sirius fue el primero en moverse, se sacó la nota de pergamino arrugado del bolsillo de la túnica y se la mostró a sus amigos, que la leyeron horrorizados.

-Esto fue en la mañana de Navidad, la recibió estando conmigo y se fue muy deprisa y asustada- se culpaba mentalmente de no haber sabido asociar bien los hechos que habían ocurrido aquel día, con el comportamiento tan errático de Yasmine. Sufría lapsus mentales en los que recordaba como ella se despedía en la puerta como si no fuesen a volver a verse nunca más y ahora todo tenía sentido.

-Fue cuando la encontramos en los acantilados- entendió Lily de golpe. Estelle se llevó una mano a la boca, para reprimir el grito de angustia.

\- La han estado manejando como han querido, era un cebo- James contó por encima la conversación de Lily con Snape, en lo relacionado con Yasmine, pero no les dijo que lo que Voldemort realmente quería era encontrarlo a él, lo más seguro para matarlo.

-¿Un cebo para qué?- se extrañó Remus.

-Para él- pero Lily no se iba a callar y señaló a James.- lo quiere a él.

-Prongs…- Sirius intentó serenarse, pero estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo intentado pensar la manera de evitar que su mejor amigo se pusiese en peligro sin tener que encerrarlo bajo llave por la fuerza.

-No vamos a empezar con esto otra vez, superadlo, no me voy a quedar aquí esperando a que volváis de rescatar a Yasmine, olvidad esa idea.- durante unos segundos, todos se quedaron en silencio, meditando su respuesta. A ninguno les hacía gracia meter a James en la boca del lobo, pero sabían que iba a ser misión imposible evitarlo.

-¿Y si lo aturdimos?- propuso Michelle con voz inocente. Recibió diversas miradas, desde la de odio de James, pasando por incredulidad de Estelle, hasta las del resto, que no descartaban del todo la idea de la joven rubia oscura.

\- Estás despedida del equipo de quidditch, jovencita- la amenazó el merodeador de gafas.

-El año que viene no estarás- le replicó ella.

-¿Cómo demonios encontramos a Yasmine?- interrumpió Estelle exasperada.

Sirius alzó las manos en un gesto para implorar silencio, puesto que estaba pensando en algo y no lo dejaban concentrarse. De repente, dio un grito de alegría y salió a la carrera de la casita.

-¡Ya sé como encontrarla! ¡ Seguidme!- y obedientemente, el grupo de chicos lo siguió hacia la orilla del lago más próxima a la cabaña de Ada.- ¡Hipogrifos! ¡Ellos sabrán como encontrarla!- y sin esperar a ver las reacciones de sus amigos, se dirigió a Aleas raudo y veloz. La hipogrifo lo recibió con nerviosismo, casi ni hizo falta reverencia alguna, era como si lo hubiese estado esperando.

Ileus estaba tan alterado como Aleas, miraba sin descanso hacia el interior del lago, raspaba el suelo con sus garras y graznaba como si le doliese algo o algo lo impacientase. Sirius no tardó en darse cuenta de la actitud de ambos animales, y supo que ellos también buscaban a las humanas que ellos mismos habían elegido como amigas.

-Esta bien, Michelle, tú no deberías venir, tu hermana me mataría- razonó Sirius, pero antes de que pudiese añadir nada más, la joven Roberts estaba sentada tras él, con una mano agarrando la túnica del chico y la otra apuntando a sus riñones con su varita.

-¿Quieres que te aturda a tí, Siriusín?- le susurró al oído con voz infantil. Sirius resopló con resignación, la cabezonería marca gryffindor era propia de todos sus integrantes.

-Vale, bien entonces, James, Lily, subid con Ileus.- el hipogrifo parecía entender a la perfección las indicaciones del chico, puesto que buscó a los dos jóvenes y se inclinó ante ellos para que subiesen, parecía ansioso por emprender el vuelo en busca de Ada.

Remus y Estelle eligieron otro hipogrifo joven de plumas doradas, que también parecía predispuesto a ayudar, y subieron a él rápidamente.

-Bien: Ileus, Aleas… es vuestro turno, llevadnos con Ada y Yasmine- pidió Sirius con firmeza.

Los animales no lo pensaron, con una brusca sacudida, se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a planear por la oscura y lisa superficie del lago, siguiendo el rastro que habían dejado sus amigas humanas.

….

Cuando Malfoy abandonó la cabaña con Yasmine y Ada fuertemente atadas y levitando en el aire, tan solo un rato antes de que Estelle y Remus llegasen allí, las condujo al embarcadero que había cerca de una de las lindes del bosque Prohibido, donde les esperaba una pequeña barquita negra de aspecto siniestro.

El mortífago las lanzó sin mucho miramiento contra uno de los extremos de la embarcación, de modo que ambas se sentaron como pudieron en el suelo, muy cerca la una de la otra. Yasmine tenía la cara manchada de tierra y surcada de lágrimas, y los feos surcos de tinta negra procedente del tatuaje destruido empezaban a asomar por la piel de su escote. Ada dirigió una rápida mirada a su amiga y alumna, y una gran arruga de preocupación se dibujó en su entrecejo.

"Sabía que algo no iba bien, niña". Yasmine no sabía si estaba delirando, o soñando, ya que había oído claramente la voz de Ada en su cabeza, pero no la había visto mover los labios. Sin embargo, los ojos grises de la mujer estaban firmemente clavados en los suyos marrones, apenas sin parpadear. "No tengas miedo, nuestra historia está escrita", la voz de Ada volvió a resonar en su cabeza, y a Yasmine le pareció que estaba impregnada en una gran tristeza. "Pero tienes que ser fuerte, más fuerte de lo que ya lo has sido todo este tiempo, aún tienes que descubrir de donde vienes, y lo que eso conlleva". Yasmine abrió mucho los ojos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía escuchar de verdad las palabras de su profesora. "Ese vestido, mi niña, pertenecía a…"

-¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?!- pero Malfoy no la dejó terminar, lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a Ada, que perdió el conocimiento de forma inmediata- maldita bruja terca- y aumentó la velocidad hacia el centro del lago, propulsando la barquita con su varita.

Tan solo un rato después, la pequeña embarcación dio un golpe seco, contra la orilla de tierra de una pequeña isla de escasa vegetación en mitad del lago. La superficie era muy pequeña, como la de una carpa de un circo, y había árboles aislados en algunos de sus extremos. Allí, en mitad del terreno, ardía un fuego verde y amarillo, que no producía ninguna clase de humo, y una figura negra y encapuchada, rodeada de otras tres más, que tenían siniestras máscaras plateadas con forma de calavera cubriendo su rostro, se estremecieron de placer al ver llegar a Malfoy con las dos mujeres. Sin embargo, fue Voldemort el único que habló.

-Esto es estupendo- dijo mientras se frotaba las manos blancas de largos dedos con regocijo. – mi fiel y leal siervo, únete a mis filas- alzó su varita y fue el mismo el que condujo los cuerpos de Ada y Yasmine al centro del círculo, cerca de la hoguera.

Malfoy pasó su mano izquierda por delante de su propio rostro, y una máscara como la de sus compañeros cubrió sus facciones. Se aproximó al círculo y se colocó entre una figura alta y delgada y otra robusta y bajita. Yasmine se preguntó si alguno de los encapuchados serían Regulus o Snape, pero era imposible adivinarlo con esa indumentaria y en aquella densa oscuridad que el fuego no conseguía iluminar del todo.- bien, bien, bien, de modo que al final, la leoncita traviesa nos traicionó como una sucia rata- el tono de Voldemort era de burla, mezclada con diversión- era de esperar…- elevó a Yasmine del suelo y la atrajo hacia él, dejando el rostro de la joven a apenas un palmo del suyo propio. Yasmine se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos rojos que eran más de reptil que de humano, y aunque quiso gritar de puro terror, ni un solo ruido salió de su garganta. Estaba paralizada.- y no solo has firmado tu sentencia de muerte- el mago oscuro, rasgó con su varita el vestido de Yasmine por la zona manchada de sangre, y dejó al aire la fea herida que el tatuaje había dejado- vaya, mi querido Malfoy, uno de los tatuajes más venenosos que existen… admirable- y la figura del mortífago se inclinó ante su amo más que satisfecho por el cumplido- ¿acaso pensabas que te librarías de mí tan fácil?- la sorna era palpable en cada una de sus palabras- bueno, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Aaah, sí! No solo has firmado tu muerte segura, sino que has traído para mí a la primera víctima de tu deslealtad- y con la otra mano, elevó la figura de Ada, hasta colocarla al lado de la de Yasmine.

Ahora las dos estaban de pie, a un par de pasos del mago oscuro. Ada ya había recuperado el conocimiento y miraba el fuego verde con una mezcla de aceptación e incertidumbre. Pero pronto se serenó. Yasmine nunca la había visto así, era como si supiese exactamente qué iba a pasar.

-Otra vez, Ryddle, cara a cara- dijo la mujer, mientras las cuerdas desaparecían de sus muñecas y tobillos, y su varita volaba hacia su mano.

-Pero esta vez, mi poder es mucho mayor que cuando nos encontramos en Albania.- se jactó Voldemort.- hoy conseguiré matarte de una vez- añadió con una seguridad tan aplastante que Yasmine no pudo evitar temblar de arriba abajo.

-Tal vez… -concedió Ada comenzando a caminar alrededor de Voldemort, frente al fuego, midiendo cada paso que daba- pero te recuerdo que de los dos, él único que teme a la muerte eres tú- y sin dar más tregua, un rayo de luz brillante surgió de la varita de Ada, y rebotó en un escudo negro que Voldemort hizo aparecer de la nada con tan solo un gesto de su varita. La boca del mago oscuro se torció, imitando lo que parecía un amago de sonrisa, pero sus ojos brillaron con odio.

-Ada, no por favor- Yasmine intentó moverse pero aún seguía atada, y lo único que consiguió fue tropezar y caer al suelo de rodillas. No podía mirar el duelo, era demasiado doloroso ver a Ada en semejante situación de peligro.

Ada le lanzó una mirada confiada, "resiste, mi niña", parecía decirle. Y el duelo comenzó. Parecía que ambos trabajaban a velocidad aumentada, miles de rayos de colores (la mayoría verdes en el caso de Voldemort) surcaban la densa oscuridad de la noche con una rapidez vertiginosa. Ada, a pesar de su edad, esquivaba y parecía hasta bailar una antigua danza mágica mientras convocaba toda clase de hechizos, algunos que Yasmine no había visto en su vida. Se fijó que los escudos que la protegían casi los lanzaba con la mano contraria a la que sostenía la varita, y eso le llamó mucho la atención, pero al cabo de un rato, la mujer estaba exhausta, mientras Voldemort parecía recién levantado de un sueño reparador. Uno de los hechizos cortantes que el mago lanzó, golpeó a Ada en un costado y la impulsó hacia atrás unos metros, hasta caer boca arriba al lado de Yasmine.

La mujer tosió y escupió un hilito de sangre.

-¡No! – gritó Yasmine, intentando acercarse e interponerse entre su amiga y Voldemort, pero Ada lo impidió con un gesto de su varita, apartando a la joven unos metros de allí. Después la miró, con los ojos grises abiertos de par en par y le gritó.

-¡Nhalia Roberts, mi niña, el vestido era de Nhalia Roberts!- y justo y cuando terminó la frase, Voldemort la elevó en el aire, y tras emitir una victoriosa carcajada de placer, gritó a la noche:

-¡Avada Kedabra!- y el cuerpo de la anciana recibió el impacto de aquel hechizo verdoso, quedando iluminado y elevado en el aire durante una fracción de segundo, para después caer inerte y sin vida al suelo de tierra, al lado de Yasmine, que miró a esos ojos grises que ya no contenían el alma de su gran amiga Ada.

…

Todos vieron el resplandor verdoso a lo lejos, y oyeron el grito de dolor que rasgó el aire como si lo hubiese cortado un cuchillo. Sirius espoleó a Aleas casi sin darse cuenta y notó como Michelle le clavaba las uñas y emitía un breve sonido de desesperanza. Era su hermana la que había gritado, y si el chico hubiese podido girarse, la habría visto llorar en silencio.

Pero lo más extraño fue el sonido, el graznido de dolor y pérdida que el hipogrifo Ileus emitió mientras aumentaba la velocidad más que el resto, hacia el lugar de donde habían procedido el grito y el resplandor. Lily y James se agarraron bien al animal, y el resto los siguió tan rápido como pudo. En cuestión de menos de un minuto, los tres animales aterrizaban derrapando en la misma superficie de tierra donde acababa de ocurrir el asesinato de la profesora Ada Millow.

Bajaron de los hipogrifos y se acercaron al semicírculo de encapuchados. El fuego verde seguía crepitando sin emitir ningún tipo de humo, y allí, de pie, se erguía imponente la figura de Lord Voldemort. A sus pies, Yasmine, ya liberada de sus ataduras, lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Ada.

-¡No!- Michelle intentó avanzar hacia su hermana, pero Sirius se lo impidió. Fue entonces cuando Yasmine levantó la cabeza y vio frente a ella a sus amigos y a su hermana, y su mirada enloqueció. Sus peores pesadillas se estaban cumpliendo.

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí?!- chilló ella sin separase del cuerpo de Ada. -¡Largaos!- gritó con ira.

-¡Pero que maleducada es esta niña!- se carcajeó Voldemort, mientras elevaba el cuerpo de la gryffindor y la obligaba a estar de pie, a su lado, y a mirar a sus amigos sin parpadear.

Todos contuvieron el aliento al ver el vestido roto y manchado de sangre de Yasmine, y como los surcos negros de la tinta del tatuaje ya llegaban a su brazo derecho. La herida seguía sangrando sin parar y tenía un feo color oscuro.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó Sirius, lleno de ira y dolor, e intentó correr hacia ella, pero un campo de fuerza invisible se lo impidió.

-No… aún no… con lo que nos estamos divirtiendo- Voldemort compuso una mueca de falsa tristeza.- ¿sabéis qué? No sé si debería matar a vuestra pequeña amiga… a pesar de su evidente deslealtad, al final ha hecho bien el trabajo que le pedimos- rio con ganas, y su mirada roja se posó en James, que elevó su varita en alto apuntando al mago.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó entonces el chico de gafas. Lily, Remus y Sirius imitaron a James, acercándose poco a poco al fuego, cerca de donde reposaba el cuerpo de Ada.

-Coge el cuerpo de Ada y apártalo cuando puedas- le indicó Remus a Estelle, que asintió con los ojos azules muy abiertos y llorosos, como si estuviese en estado de shock.

La chica obedeció, y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista de Voldemort, cubierta por sus amigos, convocó con un hechizo el cuerpo de la profesora y lo dejó al lado de los hipogrifos. Observó como gruesas lágrimas caían de los ojos de Ileus, que tocaba con su pico el rostro de la anciana, con una delicadeza infinita. Estelle sintió a su corazón retorcerse de dolor, pero pronto, alcanzó a Michelle, que tenía los ojos tan abiertos como ella y no dejaba de mirar a su hermana, quien les imploraba sin parar que se marchasen.

Voldemort observó sin pestañear como se llevaban el cuerpo de la profesora, al fin y al cabo, ya estaba muerta, y ninguno de ellos saldría de allí con vida.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno… ¿por dónde empezamos?- Voldemort pareció meditar unos segundos, mientras iba pasando la mirada de uno a otro- ¡Ah, sí!- se giró hacia Yasmine, y conjuró una especie de burbuja transparente de cristal, donde la encerró, elevándola por encima de sus cabezas- a ti te prometí que si me traicionabas, verías morir uno a uno a cada uno de tus seres queridos delante de tus narices, y yo, al contrario que tú, soy un hombre de palabra… espero que disfrutes del espectáculo- observó como Yasmine golpeaba sin cesar la esfera, gritando, pero nada se oía fuera de ella, estaba insonorizada. Sirius lanzó una mirada suplicante a la chica, aquello pintaba mal, esa herida y ese color negro parecían ir consumiéndola sin remedio alguno, y temió que no pudieran escapar a tiempo para salvarla.

-Y ahora, lo echaremos a suertes…- con el dedo índice de la mano derecha en alto, comenzó a cantar mientras iba señalando uno a uno a los gryffindor- pito, pito, gor-go-ri-to… ¡Te tocó a ti!- y sin previo aviso, atrajo a Remus, como si le hubiese enrollado un lazo transparente por la cintura, hacia el centro del círculo.

-¡No! – pero ninguno de ellos iba a esperar a que Voldemort los fuese destruyendo uno a uno, Sirius y James, se colocaron frente al mago tenebroso, a la altura de Remus.

-Tenéis que descubrir como sacar a Yasmine de ahí- susurró James a Lily, Michelle y Estelle. El cerebro de Lily trabajaba a toda velocidad, ¿cómo destruir esa esfera? ¿cómo ayudar a los chicos? Mientras tanto, al ver a los tres merodeadores enfrentarse a Voldemort, los mortífagos hicieron lo propio, alineándose junto a su amo. Los cuatro secuaces de Voldemort alzaron sus varitas a punto de iniciar el duelo.

Y así sucedió, con un gesto, Voldemort ordenó a sus mortífagos que empezaran el ataque. Decenas de hechizos, rayos de luz y maldiciones comenzaron a cruzar el aire de la noche mientras Lily y Estelle lanzaban escudos protectores desde la retaguardia para proteger a sus amigos. Los escudos de Lily eran tan potentes, que las maldiciones de los mortífagos rebotaban intactas, por lo que tenían tarea doble, evitar las maldiciones de los jóvenes y las suyas propias.

Mientras tanto, Michelle les dijo que tenía un plan para sacar de allí a Yasmine, y se alejó hacia la zona donde estaban los hipogrifos.

Yasmine gritaba desesperada dentro de su jaula, mientras observaba impotente como las maldiciones pasaban rozando a sus amigos, y entendió que Voldemort, que podría deshacerse de ellos con solo un chasquido de dedos, quería hacerla sufrir mientras veía como sus amigos iban siendo heridos y cayendo uno por uno.

Sin embargo, y gracias a las duras sesiones de Defensa que habían estado practicando durante tantos años, aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como Voldemort planeaba.

Yasmine estaba celebrando mentalmente una de las maldiciones lanzadas por Sirius a uno de los mortífagos, y que había conseguido dejarlo fuera de juego, cuando notó como su esfera se movía violentamente. Alzó la vista y vio a su hermana Michelle cabalgando a Ileus. El hipogrifo la miró y pudo distinguir el brillo de la venganza palpitando en sus ojos de pájaro. Entonces, Michelle le ordenó que cogiese la bola de cristal y la estampase contra el suelo, y así lo hizo, de modo que el estruendo ocasionado, además de la lluvia de cristales y el polvo levantado, hizo que la batalla cesase por un momento.

Mientras el polvo desaparecía, Yasmine se incorporó, apareciendo entre los restos de cristal de su celda. Cogió su varita, que llevaba en el interior de un pliegue del vestido, y apuntó con ella a Voldemort sin vacilar.

-Bravo, bravo, bravo- aplaudió el mago, y lanzó un bostezo intencionado, pero sus ojos refulgían de ira.- bueno, creo que ya hemos jugado bastante.

En cuestión de segundos, apuntó con su varita a Ileus, que aún volaba por encima de sus cabezas, y sobre el que Michelle seguía montada, y como si una mano gigante e invisible lo agarrase por completo, los estampó a ambos contra el suelo como momentos antes el hipogrifo había hecho con la bola de cristal. Yasmine gritó asustada, y Estelle corrió a comprobar que Michelle se encontrase a salvo.

-¡Basta!- gritó la joven.- mátame a mí, ¡déjalos a ellos!- casi corrió hacia Voldemort, para interponer su cuerpo entre ella y sus amigos.

-Tú no me importas- pero tan fácil como había quitado a Michelle de en medio, una fuerza invisible la lanzó al suelo de un golpe- te toca a ti- cogió a Sirius, que se elevó en el aire sin remedio alguno, como había hecho con Ada antes de lanzarle la maldición asesina, y lo apuntó con su varita- decidle adiós al primogénito de los Black, ¡oh!, dale recuerdos a tu tío Alphard- se burló. Sirius crispó sus facciones con odio, pero sin rastro de miedo, y justo y cuando el haz de luz verde brillante salía de la varita de Voldemort, directo al corazón del chico, un aleteo fugaz se interpuso en la trayectoria de la maldición. Dos golpes secos se oyeron al caer al suelo. Uno era el del cuerpo de Sirius, que se levantó rápidamente y volvió junto a James, y el otro era el de la hipogrifo Aleas, que había dado su vida para salvar la del animago.

-Está bien - James observó atónito la escena mientras Sirius lamentaba profundamente la muerte del animal alado, con un grito de rabia- nadie más va a morir hoy. Sirius, Remus, acabad con esos mortífagos, y uníos a mí. Lily…- antes de que pudiese ordenarle que se escondiese, ella lo encaró.

-Yo te protegeré, vamos a acabar con ese bastardo de una vez- y había tanta seguridad y firmeza en su verde mirada, que James no pudo contradecirla.

-¿Os queda mucho para organizaros? ¡Me aburro!- se quejó Voldemort mientras Sirius y Remus comenzaban a luchar contra los tres mortífagos que quedaban en pie.

-Por hoy, se ha terminado- le gritó James, acercándose a él- esto es entre tú y yo- y empezó a moverse en círculos en torno a Voldemort, rodeándolo. El mago oscuro lo siguió tan solo con el movimiento de sus ojos rojos.

-Y parece que también entre tu amiguita sangre sucia- señaló entonces con sorna.

\- Ella, es parte de mí- sonrió James.- somos un equipo, algo que tú nunca entenderás- y alzando la varita, comenzó el verdadero duelo de la noche. Las palabras de James parecían haber aumentado el poder de los escudos de Lily, cuya duración e intensidad eran tales que podía lanzar ataques mientras aún funcionaban. James lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, al igual que Voldemort, y algunas conseguían casi traspasar el escudo de Lily. Al cabo de un rato, algo debilitado, y en un arranque de ira, Voldemort consiguió alcanzar a Lily con una maldición repulsora. La chica cayó varios metros hacia atrás aparentemente inconsciente. Remus y Sirius combatían contra el último mortífago que quedaba, y Estelle intentaba reanimar a una aún desmayada Michelle, mientras le intentaba inmovilizar una de las piernas, que se había roto escandalosamente. En un momento de despiste en el que James quiso comprobar si Lily estaba bien, sucedió. Voldemort rio con maldad, apuntó al chico, y al igual que pasó con Ada y Sirius antes, un rayo de luz verde comenzó a salir de su varita, pero esta vez no fue un hipogrifo el que se interpuso, sino una debilitada Yasmine, que saltó por los aires y recibió casi de pleno el impacto de la maldición asesina de Voldemort. Casi, porque Lily, que se había recuperado rápido de su aturdimiento por la urgencia de la situación, había conseguido convocar uno de sus hechizos, y la maldición solo consiguió alcanzarla parcialmente. El cuerpo de Yasmine se mantuvo en el aire elevado, durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, para después salir despedido por detrás de James, que observó la escena boquiabierto. Oyó a Sirius gritar desesperado, mientras corría hacia el cuerpo inerte de Yasmine, y después, vio como Voldemort gritaba de ira y apuntaba a Lily sin piedad. La joven tenía la mirada fija en el mago oscuro, y con una mano, le indicó a James que era momento de atacarlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y de repente lo supieron: juntos, eran invencibles.

James lanzó la maldición aturdidora más potente que sus poderes le permitían, y así lo hizo Lily con uno de sus escudos protectores, el más poderoso que jamás había construido jamás. El hechizo de James chocó contra el rayo verde de Voldemort, pero era mucho más poderoso que el del mago oscuro, que además rebotó en el escudo de Lily, y ambas fuerzas unidas, lanzaron a Voldemort a una distancia de varios metros, hacia una de las orillas de la diminuta isla, donde quedó tumbado boca arriba, estremeciéndose.

El último mortífago que aún seguía luchando contra Remus, al ver a su señor tirado en la orilla, corrió en su ayuda, y justo y cuando un destello de luz dorada llegaba a la superficie de tierra surcando el cielo (era Dumbledore, asido a la larga cola de su fénix), tanto Voldemort como Malfoy desaparecían del lugar envueltos en una humareda negra, así como los cuerpos de los tres mortífagos caídos en combate.

El espectáculo era desolador. Ileus, con ambas alas rotas, y su compañero hipogrifo, custodiaban en un amargo silencio el cuerpo de Ada y de Aleas. Estelle, seguía intentado reanimar a Michelle. Sirius, sentado de rodillas en el suelo con el semblante indescifrable y abrazando el cuerpo inerte de Yasmine como si pensase que así la joven se despertaría, y Remus, Lily y James contemplando a su director como si fuese la viva imagen de la salvación.

-Volvamos al castillo, no hay nada más que hacer aquí- dijo el anciano mago con una pena que le pesaba en el alma y el corazón. Y con tan solo un suave movimiento de su varita, todo empezó a dar vueltas, haciéndolos desaparecer de aquel triste y devastado lugar.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: La Orden del Fénix

Lily y James, aparecieron junto a Sirius, Remus, y Estelle en el despacho de Dumbledore. La puerta estaba cerrada por fuera, pero ninguno se molestó en intentar salir de allí. Estelle temblaba y sollozaba en el hombro de Remus, que le acariciaba el cabello rizado y enmarañado a sabiendas de que nada podría calmar el sufrimiento de la muchacha.

Sirius lanzó un puñetazo contra una de los muebles del director, de recia madera, y si apenas consiguió dañar levemente la misma, sus nudillos no tardaron en enrojecerse e hincharse. Ni siquiera el dolor físico conseguía calmar el de su corazón.

Lily, sin embargo, los observaba uno a uno, hasta detener su mirada en James, que parecía ser el único de ellos que estaba en sus cabales en ese momento.

-Ella está bien- intentó tranquilizarlos el chico de gafas, pero ninguno pareció oírlo salvo Lily. La pelirroja lo observó detenidamente: James tomó asiento en uno de los mullidos sillones que había en la habitación y contempló el suelo de piedra meditabundo. Parecía haber madurado cien años en tan solo una noche y ella, al fin, entendió lo que tanto trabajo le había costado aceptar en su momento: no podían estar juntos. El riesgo, y el miedo a perderlo eran tan intensos que por un momento pareció quedarse sin respiración. Ahora entendía por qué el muchacho se oponía tan concienzudamente a que entrase en la Academia de Aurores y se pusiese en peligro, porque ella también sentía un rechazo que rallaba en el pánico al imaginarse que pudiese pasarle algo malo a él. Los pensamientos de Lily derivaron en su amiga castaña, y un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su columna vertebral: había intentado salvar a Yasmine con su escudo, pero sabía que parte de la maldición de Voldemort la había alcanzado, y además estaba lo de esa fea herida que tenía en el costado y que no auguraba nada bueno. Su estómago se retorció pensando en lo que habría sido de Yasmine, y contuvo un suspiro ahogado, cuando de repente sonó un suave plof, y Dumbledore apareció ante ellos. El anciano tenía el semblante tan serio y triste que ninguno pensó que fuese a traerles buenas noticias. Sirius se palpó los nudillos inconscientemente y siguió con su gris mirada como el director se situaba tras el escritorio, observándolos uno a uno como momentos antes había hecho Lily. Sin embargo, al final, los ojos azul eléctrico del director se posaron en él.

-Madame Pomfrey está haciendo todo lo posible por salvar la vida de la señorita Roberts- comentó en un susurro apenas audible, con evidente cansancio.- aún hay muchas preguntas que no puedo responder respecto a su estado de salud- añadió antes de que Sirius pudiese protestar ante tan escasa información- pero estoy seguro de que está en las mejores manos- no dijo nada cuando el chico de ojos grises volvió a estampar los nudillos en el mismo lugar que antes, consiguiendo hacer varias muescas en la madera.

-Profesor…-James intentó hablar, pero el anciano levantó la mano pidiendo silencio, y cerro los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

-Creo que llegados a este punto, James, todos somos conscientes de la gravedad de la situación en la que nos encontramos- repuso Dumbledore lentamente, como si necesitase pensar detenidamente cada palabra que decía.- Ada Millow ha sido asesinada a manos de aquel que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort- afirmó con contundencia. A ninguno de sus alumnos le quedó duda alguna de que el director necesitaba pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta, y la pausa que las siguió constató el dolor y la incredulidad de las que el hombre era presa en aquel momento. Fue un instante fugaz en el que los chicos vieron por primera vez a Dumbledore sin su serenidad tan característica, pero a su vez fue un instante tan efímero, que cuando volvió a alzar la mirada hacia sus alumnos, tan solo pudieron apreciar una acerada nota de determinación en sus ojos.- y llegó la hora de decidir como tomar parte en esta guerra que ya ha comenzado, de forma activa y comprometida- y James, Sirius y Remus, que tanto tiempo habían estado esperando ese momento, se miraron con la seguridad que da saber que iban a estar ahí los unos para los otros, pasase lo que pasase y corriesen el peligro que corriesen.- veréis, chicos, la profesora Millow formaba parte de un pequeño, y digamos selecto… grupo de magos y brujas excepcionales, seleccionados meticulosamente por mí mismo, y cuya función era y es encontrar la manera de buscar solución al problema que Lord Voldemort, o mejor dicho, y llamándolo por su nombre, Tom Ryddle, está causando desde hace unos años atrás hasta el día de hoy.-ahora Dumbledore tenía toda la atención de sus alumnos, incluida Estelle, que había dejado de llorar y ahora lo escuchaba con los ojos azules muy abiertos.- el problema es que no sabíamos lo muy arraigada que estaba en nuestra sociedad mágica la diferencia de clases, por llamarlo así, ni el rechazo al mundo muggle en general. Muchos de ellos no quieren seguir escondiéndose, ¿por qué ser ellos quienes vivan a la sombra, cuando el poder que los alimenta es mucho mayor que el de aquellos pobres desgraciados que no tienen más remedio que andar a pie? ¿Cuándo han sido tantas veces injuriados y atacados por aquellos cuya sangre no posee el poder de la magia?- Dumbledore sonrió a su pesar, negando con la cabeza.- mientras más posibilidades tenemos a nuestra alcance, más ciegos nos volvemos- añadió más para si mismo que para sus alumnos.

-¿De qué forma más activa y comprometida, profesor?-pero James estaba deseando pelear. No sabía si era la adrenalina que corría por sus venas después de lo ocurrido aquella noche o la emoción de saber que por fin podría tomar parte real en la lucha que tantos meses llevaba buscando. Lily le lanzó una mirada preocupada, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Veréis…- de nuevo Dumbledore parecía muy cansado- hace unos diez años aproximadamente, Ada Millow se cruzó en Transilvania con el que aún se hacía llamar Tom Ryddle. Yo ya le había contado ciertas cosas sobre ese misterioso ex alumno que buscaba con avidez el secreto la inmortalidad y Ada y su marido, lo encontraron en un castillo realizando ciertas maniobras de artes oscuras y muy peligrosas… y reclutando a algunos de los clanes más sanguinarios de vampiros de aquella zona.

-Profesor usted…¿usted mandó a Ada a Transilvania?- James había atado cabos y la larga y pesarosa mirada que Dumbledore le dedicó confirmó sus sospechas. El anciano cabeceó levemente, parecía que aquella noche todos sus fantasmas se habían despertado para acosarle, tras muchos años dormidos. Si Yasmine hubiese estado allí presente, hubiese entendido la tristeza del profesor, ya que fue en aquella misión donde el marido de Ada fue asesinado.

-Fue el principio de lo que comenzó a gestarse más tarde. Tanto en un bando como en otro. A principio de los años setenta, Tom Ryddle se apodó así mismo Lord Voldemort, y puso a sus secuaces el nombre de mortífagos. Y yo fundé la que entre todos llamamos: la Orden del Fénix.- una sensación cálida y apacible sacudió a los cinco jóvenes al observar el fénix del director, descansando en su percha de oro, como si tan solo ver a Fawkes reposando los tranquilizase.- Ada fue una de las primeras personas en entrar en la Orden, y después he ido seleccionando con suma delicadeza a ciertos magos y brujas de toda índole que no estaban del todo de acuerdo en la forma de llevar las cosas del ministerio.

-¿Es una organización extraministerial?- se asombró Estelle, sonrojándose al instante. Dumbledore casi se echó a reír con ganas, pero fueron un par de carcajadas breves y una mirada chispeante y después su amable rostro volvió a tornarse serio.

-Mi querida señorita Simons… Eugenia Jenkins casi me tomó por un lunático cuando sugerí en una de nuestras reuniones que debía comenzar a tomarse en serio los incipientes disturbios contra muggles que estaban dándose a lo largo de todo el país… bromas sin importancia los llamó, creo recordar- guiñó un ojo como haciendo memoria pero después sacudió la cabeza pensando en aquel error garrafal por parte de la que por aquel entonces era Ministra de Magia.

-Pero desde hace tres años nos gobierna Harold Minchum- replicó Remus, en silencio hasta ahora-¿qué opina él de todo esto?- el joven de ojos dorados sabía lo duro que había sido el Ministro de Magia con los derechos de los hombres lobo en los últimos años, por lo que le pegaba más que fuese más contundente en relación a la magia oscura.

Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna y esta vez su voz adquirió un matiz acerado.

-El señor Minchum me advirtió de que cualquier movimiento que pudiéramos hacer yo o cualquiera de mis allegados sin ser aprobado por el Ministerio nos traería graves consecuencias- hizo una pausa para observar un extraño reloj de pulsera con un intrincado mecanismo de agujas y su rostro se relajó- ¡genial! Alastor está a punto de llegar.

-¿Alastor? ¿Alastor Moody? ¿Ojoloco?- James se levantó del sillón de la emoción y se aproximó a la mesa del director, que lo observó divertido.

-Veo que conoces al viejo Moody- sonrió Dumbledore.

-Bueno yo… no es que lo conozca- James se acarició la nuca algo avergonzado por su reacción- es que había oído a mis padres hablar mucho de él- reconoció el chico de gafas- ¡Pero él es auror en el Ministerio!- exclamó recordando la advertencia que el Ministro de Magia le había hecho a Dumbledore, e intentando desviar la atención a otro tema.

-Nadie dijo que fuese obligatorio seguir las advertencias del Ministro- Dumbledore hizo un falso gesto de inocencia que por un segundo alivió la tensión de sus alumnos y los hizo sonreír brevemente- además… necesitamos tener ojos y oídos en todas partes, y ahí es donde entráis vosotros.

Pero antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, un torbellino apareció de la nada en medio de la habitación y un hombre de mediana estatura y robusto, con una media melena rubia, ya algo entre cana, recogida en una pequeña coleta, y dos pequeños ojos brillantes y marrones, aterrizó ante ellos apuntando a todos y cada uno de los muchachos frenéticamente con su varita. Con la mano opuesta sujetaba una caña de pescar típica de los muggles.

-¡Alerta permanente!- gritó escupiendo algo de saliva, que fue a aterrizar sobre el vestido sucio y estropeado de Estelle. La chica estaba demasiado asustada como para protestar por aquello.

-Ojoloco, querido amigo…- Dumbledore se situó al lado del hombre y lo cogió amigablemente por los hombros, pero éste se desasió bruscamente.

-¿Es cierto Dumbledore?- sus pequeños ojos se movían de un lado a otro en pequeños movimientos, pero cuando Dumbledore asintió apesadumbrado se quedaron fijos en algún punto de la habitación- Margarite no… - susurró de forma apenas audible- ¡Juro por Merlín que la vengaré!- gritó de repente haciendo que los chicos diesen un respingo por el cambio tan brusco de voz. El único que no se inmutó fue el director, que lo acompañó a uno de los sofás y lo ayudó a sentarse mientras Ojoloco seguía mascullando entre dientes todo lo que le haría al malnacido que había asesinado a Ada.

-Profesor- pero Sirius estaba empezando a impacientarse, él solo quería ir a la enfermería para ver como se encontraba Yasmine. El anciano de ojos azules pareció leerle la mente.

-Aún es pronto, todo a su debido tiempo, señor Black, todavía faltan unas cuantas personas que quiero que conozcáis, y deben estar al llegar.- dijo volviendo a contemplar su extraño reloj de pulsera.- aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que a Frank y Alice los conocéis de sobra…- apuntó el director pensativo.

Apenas unos segundos después de decir aquello, dos torbellinos de colores aparecieron de la nada en mitad de la habitación.

Uno de ellos era una muchacha joven, de unos veinte años, con el pelo negro y los ojos cafés. Era menuda y su aspecto despistado la hacían poseedora de un aire inocente y encantador. Sostenía lo que parecía una bota de goma en la mano.

-Ella es Alice Crouch- la joven alzó la mano y los saludó tímidamente. A su lado, se había materializado un joven también con el pelo negro, y ojos color avellana, que la abrazó cariñosamente para darle apoyo y los saludó con un gesto muy amable que transmitía mucha calidez. Dejó la bota que ambos sujetaban en el suelo y sonrió- y él es Frank Longbottom.- añadió Dumbledore.

-Somos antiguos compañeros, me alegro de veros chicos- señaló el recién llegado afablemente. Frank y Alice habían dejado Hogwarts hacía dos años, y aunque no habían sido amigos íntimos de los merodeadores ni de las chicas, si habían convivido en la misma casa durante cinco años. Tras terminar sus estudios, Frank y Alice habían aprobado exitosamente su examen de ingreso en la oficina de Aurores del ministerio de Magia, y Ojoloco se había encargado de seleccionarlos para formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, ya que a ojos vista eran dos de los magos más poderosos de su generación.

No dio tiempo a añadir de nada más, porque de nuevo dos personas aparecieron de repente en la habitación.

Esta vez eran un hombre y una mujer de unos cuarenta y pico años, que agarraban firmemente un bate de béisbol.

El hombre tenía el pelo rubio y un fino y elegante bigote sobre su labio superior. Los ojos, azul oscuro, estaban llenos de ira y tristeza. La mujer tenía el pelo rojizo y ondulado, semi recogido en una trenza, y de sus ojos claros caían gruesas lágrimas de tristeza.

-¿Así que Ada está…?- y ante la grave mirada de Dumbledore, comenzó a sollozar sobre el pecho del hombre, que la abrazó protector.

-Ellos son Edgar y Anthea Bones.- les presentó Dumbledore- los chicos observaron entristecidos como la mujer se enjugaba las lágrimas y los saludaba como buenamente podía.- ambos trabajan en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.- el hombre inclinó la cabeza ante los muchachos y apretó las mandíbulas en un gesto de rabia contenida.

-¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir esto?- preguntó con severidad- ¡Hogwarts es uno de los lugares más seguros del país!

-Eso es algo que aún debemos investigar, Edgar, todo a su debido tiempo. Pero si algo esta claro, es que nuestro enemigo se hace fuerte, y es hora de que nosotros nos hagamos fuertes también.- esta vez, Ojoloco ya les prestaba atención, y tras haber recorrido con su mirada y escrutado en profundidad los rostros de los cinco chicos, se situó al lado de Dumbledore.

-¿No son demasiado…?- Anthea Bones dejó de sollozar para observar con detalle a los chicos, cada cual con un aspecto más desastroso que el anterior.

-¿Jóvenes?- terminó su marido por ella.

-Nuestros hijos apenas tienen unos años menos que ellos.- y una mueca de ternura maternal se hizo presa de las facciones de la mujer de pelo ondulado.

James, Sirius y Remus carraspearon incómodos y Estelle y Lily alzaron sendas cejas ofendidas.

-Créeme Anthea, son algunos de los magos más preparados de su generación- alardeó Dumbledore con orgullo de sus pupilos.- la edad es solo un número- añadió con tranquilidad.

-Tendrán que recibir algunas clases de …. ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!- vociferó Ojoloco volviendo a sobresaltar a los chicos. Ninguno de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se inmutó, y pudieron ver como Anthea ponía los ojos en blanco con aburrimiento y Alice y Frank se reían disimuladamente.

-Lo harán, Ojoloco, lo harán… tenemos un largo verano por delante, además, tengo entendido que algunos de ellos tienen intención de presentarse al examen de acceso de la Academia de Aurores- y su mirada se posó en todos ellos a excepción de Estelle. Lily pudo notar los ojos marrones de James fijos en su rostro, así que bajó la mirada, aquella noche habían cambiado muchas cosas y ya no tenía tan claro lo que debía o quería hacer.

-¡Vaya! ¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Alice se dirigió a Estelle, quien de nuevo se sonrojó al ser el centro de las miradas. Carraspeó un poco y luego dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Quiero presentarme a asistente de medimago.- le parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había dicho una palabra.

-¡Eso es genial!- Alice no tardó en dar unas pequeñas palmadas entusiasmada, mientras Ojoloco alternaba la mirada de la pelirroja de ojos azules a Dumbledore y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujaba en su ya desfigurado rostro.

-¿Así que ya tendremos al fin ojos, y oídos en San Mungo?- dejó caer el auror complacido. Dumbledore rio un momento ante el comentario de Ojoloco y después fijó su mirada en Estelle.

-¿Estaréis dispuestos a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix?- y juntando las yemas de sus dedos, sus ojos se fueron posando en todos y cada uno de ellos.

...

Yasmine no sabía que pasaba exactamente. Si estaba viva, o muerta, o soñando, en una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Solo veía rayos verdes entre una densa oscuridad que parecía casi petróleo, y las caras de sus amigos y de Ada aparecían de vez en cuando a su vista, pero estaban tristes y apagados. Si estar muerto era algo parecido a eso, supuso en algunos de sus pensamientos divagantes que debía estar en el infierno por todas las malas acciones que había cometido durante el último año. El laberinto de luz verde y oscuridad no acababa nunca, pero allí dentro, no sabía exactamente donde, podían haber pasado segundos, minutos, días y horas. A veces se encontraba llena del dolor que le provocaba la incertidumbre de no saber que había ocurrido, el no saber si sus seres queridos estaban bien, y se encontraba perdida en un laberinto en el que se sucedían una y otra vez las imágenes de las mentiras, y las escapadas, y los planes que había trazado sola para escapar de Lord Voldemort durante aquel año. Las veía como si fuese una película, pasando ante sus ojos una y otra vez. Y entonces lloraba, o al menos creía que lo hacía porque no sentía nada más que el dolor lacerante del arrepentimiento y de no haber sabido hacer las cosas mejor. Y si hubiese confiado en ellos… Y si hubiese acudido a Dumbledore antes de que fuese tarde, y si se hubiese tragado su vergüenza y su orgullo… Y si… Y si… Y si… Sí, aquello debía ser el infierno, y vagaría eternamente entre los recuerdos de su propia mezquindad.

Y de repente, el algún momento, se quedó parada, dejó de caminar, o flotar, o nadar entre los recuerdos laberínticos que la rodeaban, y la oscuridad se hizo algo menos fría.

-Te estamos esperando- dijo una voz suave, femenina.

-¿Ada?- creyó gritar pero solo oyó una voz retumbando en su extraño universo, ni siquiera la reconocía como propia. Yasmine quiso que fuese Ada, que venía a buscarla para llevársela con ella a un lugar más apacible que el que se encontraba, pero de nuevo la voz llegó, algo más nítida, y no era Ada, reconoció perfectamente a su hermana Michelle.

-Te estamos esperando.- y de repente todo se apagó. Yasmine volvía a llorar. No quería despertar en un mundo donde había hecho tanto daño.

...

Dos días después de la fatídica noche, los merodeadores, Lily, Estelle y Michelle, se encontraban en una apacible tarde de junio sentados a la orilla del lago, en el césped fresco, con el aroma de las flores que ya anunciaban la llegada del verano embriagándolos de tranquilidad.

-Dumbledore dice que no quiere despertar- suspiró Michelle, tumbada boca arriba en la hierba.

-¿Por qué?- Estelle alzó los ojos al cielo, que ya empezaba a teñirse de naranja y violeta, y suspiró con tristeza.

-Supongo que no debe ser fácil volver a un lugar en el que Ada no está y ella se sienta responsable por ello- dijo James tan meditabundo como acostumbraba después de la batalla del lago.

-Pero ella no tuvo la culpa…- Michelle se mesó un rizo rubio con angustia.

-Piensa que lo que ella intentó evitar, al final sucedió.- Lily se sentó al lado de Michelle y le dio un abrazo protector- es ella quien tiene que decidir volver con nosotros. Quien se tiene que perdonar a sí misma para poder seguir.

Todos se sobresaltaron cuando, si previo aviso, Sirius se levantó y se dirigió al castillo a grandes zancadas.

-Y creo que alguien va a acelerar el proceso…- Remus no supo si aquello era bueno o malo, pero dejó que su amigo se guiase por su instinto… al final quedaba claro que el instinto era lo único que no podía fallar.

La respuesta de James había activado un resorte en Sirius, que se encontraba entre confuso y aturdido desde la noche de la batalla del Lago.

Dumbledore les había dado una semana para descansar y pensar en su propuesta. A partir de ahí, se decidirían los roles que cada uno desempeñaría en su nueva tarea. Por ahora, les pidió que lo mantuviesen en secreto, incluyendo a su gran amigo Peter, pero no les resultó complicado porque su madre lo había sacado del colegio justo tras los altercados ocurridos (la señora Pettigrew salvó a su hijo justo poco tiempo antes de que Filch lo colgase de los pulgares en su despacho). Como habían hecho la gran mayoría de padres preocupados por la seguridad de sus hijos. Mientras recorría los casi desiertos pasillos del colegio recordó el vuelco que le dio el corazón cuando Madame Pomfrey, agotada y sudorosa, abrió la puerta de la enfermería, a la que todos acudieron raudos tras la reunión en el despacho de Dumbledore. La puerta de roble macizo tras la cual Yasmine se debatía entre la vida y la muerte estaba vigilada por la profesora McGonagall, con el semblante pálido y ojeroso.

-Han sido unas horas difíciles para la señorita Roberts- resolló la enfermera con agotamiento- cuando llegó aquí estaba más cerca de la muerte que de la vida- su voz temblaba por el esfuerzo- y esa tinta venenosa…- sus ojos se pusieron en blanco con pavor, pero consiguió asirse a la puerta y gracias a la ayuda de la jefa de Gryffindor no cayó al suelo. Estelle lloraba asustada, aún escoltada por Remus, y Sirius avanzó intentando pasar a la enfermería, pero un rápido hechizo repulsor de McGonagall lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.

-Les recomiendo que si no tienen ninguna herida que pueda provocarles la muerte inminente, vayan a la torre de gryffindor y se acuesten. – y con un seco golpe de varita, se encerró en la enfermería con la señora Pomfrey.

Pero Sirius no había podido dormir. Estelle se acostó en la cama con Remus y ambos cayeron dormidos a los pocos minutos. Un sueño intranquilo en el que de vez en cuando a la pelirroja de ojos azules se le oía sollozar. James le cedió la cama a Lily y se acostó en la de Peter. Tras varias horas dando vueltas, Sirius se levantó y volvió a la Enfermería. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero se sentó con la cabeza apoyada sobre la gruesa madera, y allí se quedó dormido sin remedio alguno.

Cuando despertó, sin saber como, se encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en uno de los sofás de terciopelo rojo. Abrió los ojos totalmente desorientado y observó una figura moverse a su lado. Se incorporó sobresaltado y vio como Lily lo observaba con sus preciosos ojos esmeralda llenos de cariño.

-Buenos días dormilón- bromeó ella con voz suave- o tal vez debería decir buenas noches… llevas durmiendo todo el día.

-Más que durmiendo diría que he estado en coma- respondió el chico de ojos grises acariciándose la frente. La cabeza estaba empezando a dolerle con intensidad.

-McGonagall te encontró durmiendo en el pasillo de la enfermería y te trajo aquí… nos pidió que te cuidáramos- le explicó Lily cogiendo una humeante taza de té caliente y pasándosela al chico de ojos grises.

-¿Cuidarme o vigilarme?- Sirius olfateó medio en broma medio en serio el té en busca de algún olor extraño que le indicase la presencia de alguna poción Adormecedora, pero Lily le dio un suave manotazo y rio divertida.

-No soy tan mala como para drogarte…- volvió a reír ante el levantamiento suspicaz de ceja del chico y después suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Tú has podido dormir?- se interesó Sirius tras dar un reconfortante trago al té de la pelirroja. Lily lo miró fijamente unos segundos, evaluando su respuesta.

-Si se le puede llamar dormir a eso…- concluyó finalmente.

-Creo que estamos todos igual- repuso Sirius, con el semblante preocupado.- no paro de preguntarme cómo pudo pasar todo esto.

-Te culpas porque no supiste darte cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Yasmine- afirmó Lily – después de tantos meses… ¿cómo crees que nos sentimos nosotras?- preguntó refiriéndose a Estelle y a ella misma.

-Sabía que pasaba algo- Sirius se estrujó las sienes cabreado consigo mismo.

-Yo también, pero aún así… Yasmine no hubiese dejado que nos enterásemos, no lo hizo… es muy inteligente.- era lo único que podía repetirse Lily una y otra vez para no seguir culpándose por ello.

-Necesito respuestas- dijo Sirius con voz queda.- Pomfrey dijo tinta venenosa… ¿qué tinta venenosa? ¿Por qué?

Lily suspiró compungida y se levantó del sofá.

-Supongo que tendremos las respuestas a su debido tiempo… intenta descansar Sirius- y depositando un leve beso en la coronilla del merodeador, desapareció por las escaleras que la llevaban a la habitación de las chicas.

Michelle, la hermana de Yasmine, salió de la enfermería el domingo por la mañana, con la pierna intacta pero preocupada por Yasmine, cuyas constantes vitales eran buenas pero no respondía a ningún estímulo externo. Antes de abandonar la sala, la joven gryffindor presenció una extraña escena: Dumbledore tenía las yemas de los dedos de la palma derecha en contacto con la frente de Yasmine, tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de suma concentración. Aquello apenas duró unos segundos, y entonces el profesor abrió los ojos y miró a la muchacha dormida con profunda tristeza. Después se giró lentamente y vio a Michelle de pie, paralizada tras él. No pareció sorprenderse de verla allí.

-Tú hermana no quiere despertar…- dijo con suavidad- tal vez debamos ayudarla a hacerlo, entre todos…- le hizo un amable y significativo guiño, y abandonó tranquilamente la sala.

Michelle se acercó entonces a su hermana, y le susurró con suavidad unas palabras que le llegarían tan claras y nítidas, como si no hubiese un océano de incertidumbre entre ellas dos:

-Te estamos esperando.

…

Y allí estaba ahora Sirius, corriendo por los pasillos desiertos. Le sorprendió la facilidad con la que pudo acceder a la Enfermería, no había ni rastro de madame Pomfrey o de McGonagall, aunque supuso que todo el mundo se encontraba ocupado preparando el sepelio de Ada, que se celebraría la tarde del día siguiente. Entró a toda velocidad en la sala llena de camas y se dirigió a la única cuyos doseles estaban echados. Los abrió y por fin, tras tres días, pudo ver de nuevo el rostro de Yasmine.

Estaba tan blanca como el papel, y sus mejillas, siempre llenas de color y vida, estaban hundidas y cenicientas. Los grandes párpados estaban cerrados y sus labios tenían cierto color azulado. El pelo largo y oscuro le caía a ambos lados del rostro y los hombros, pero no había matices marrones ni rojizos a pesar de que el sol incidía directamente sobre ellos, y era un espectáculo que a Sirius siempre le gustaba ver. Allí solo estaba su cuerpo, apagado y ausente.

-Yasmine…- se acercó tembloroso a la chica, que no se inmutó. Parecía una estatua de mármol. – maldita sea Yasmine….- le estrechó una mano con ambas suyas y se agachó para quedar más cerca de su rostro- tienes que volver Yas…- Sirius apretó con fuerza la mano de la chica.- te necesitamos de vuelta…

Sirius no supo entender como la rabia y la ira que lo habían embargado en el camino hasta la Enfermería podían haberse evaporado tan súbitamente. Venía con la intención de gritarle, zarandearla hasta que se despertase y exigirle todas las respuestas a las dudas que lo reconcomían, pero… ahora solo veía a la chica a la que amaba, sola y asustada, y que no sabía hacía donde ir… tal y como la había visto los últimos meses, y solo quería ayudarla a encontrar la salida.

-No fue tu culpa…- añadió, notando como sus ojos se empañaban sin remedio- la vida es así… Ada no habría querido que te quedases ahí dentro para siempre, hubiese querido que luchases… Y yo… te echo de menos, ¿sabes? – se rio un poco al oírse decir aquellas palabras tan poco propias de él, era la primera vez que le decía eso a una chica, que para colmo de males no podía escucharlo porque estaba en coma- me acuerdo mucho de nuestros patronus jugando juntos… no sé por qué- y era cierto, desde que Yasmine entró en la enfermería, se encontraba en su mente una y otra vez la escena del felino de Yasmine jugando con su perro, y eso lo hacía sentirse mejor.- intentaste salvarnos… vuelve con nosotros por favor…- y antes de que se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sus labios se juntaron suavemente con los de Yasmine. Fue un roce apenas fugaz, pero estaba más que seguro de que ella lo había sentido. Volvió a apretar la mano de la joven, y poco a poco, se fue retirando de la cama. La luz violácea del crepúsculo ya bañaba ya su rostro, pero por primera vez desde que había llegado, pudo jurar que un poco más de color hacía presencia en sus mejillas.

Yasmine también llevaba un tiempo, no sabía cuánto (ni tenía forma de medirlo en aquel extraño mundo), viendo al perro patronus de Sirius corretear a su alrededor. Al principio no le hizo mucho caso, había decidido abandonarse hasta que el dolor parase, y si no paraba, seguiría arrastrándose en su melancolía hasta el fin de su conciencia. Pero el perro era insistente, y para nada se iba a dejar abatir por el hecho de que ella lo ignorase. Poco a poco, el perro se fue acercando cada vez más, hasta que llegado un punto, empezó a tirar de ella. ¿De qué tiraba exactamente? No lo sabía, pues no había cuerpo material que pudiese definirla, pero si tuviera que decir algo, tal vez llevase una túnica larga y el animal la animaba a avanzar hacia donde él quería tirando de ella con sus dientes. Al cabo de un rato deambulando sin rumbo fijo, el perro se paró en seco y sin previo aviso comenzó a jugar con su propio rabo, lanzándole miradas de soslayo para ver si la hacía sonreír. Cuando vio el amago de los labios de Yasmine por formar una sonrisa, el perro siguió su camino moviendo el rabo alegremente, y entonces fue como si el mundo extraño en el que Yasmine se encontraba, cambiase radicalmente. El verde brillante que la rodeaba, fue sustituido por un amarillo bastante más apacible, un brillo dorado que iba tragándose poco a poco a la oscuridad que había acompañado al verde todo ese tiempo. Juraría que hasta empezaba a notar un cosquilleo, pero no sabía dónde ubicarlo. Se paró un momento mientras se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas hasta decidir que el cosquilleo lo sentía en su mano derecha, si hubiese sabido donde estaba. Siguió caminando, o levitando, o nadando tras el perro, que parecía cada vez más contento y la miraba como sonriendo, y poco a poco fue llegando a un lugar donde no había suelo, pero si un cielo azul precioso lleno de nubes, que a Yasmine le recordó al color de ojos de Estelle… como la echaba de menos. Volvió a sonreír pensando en su amiga y detrás de una nube algodonosa apareció un enorme y brillante sol…. Espera, no era un sol… era una cara, un rostro extrañamente familiar.

-No fue culpa tuya…- ¡era Sirius! Su corazón empezó a galopar desbocado en su pecho e intentó saltar para llegar a él. Algo bastante inútil teniendo en cuenta que no tenía piernas físicas con las que impulsarse- Ada no habría querido que te quedases ahí dentro siempre, hubiese querido que luchases…- se sintió de golpe algo triste al acordarse de su amiga… y algunas nubes se transformaron en nubarrones negros cargados de lluvia…- y yo… te echo de menos, ¿sabes?- pero pronto se tornaron blancas de nuevo, y vio el rostro del chico con mayor nitidez… su corazón, porque ahora tenía claro donde estaba, latía a una velocidad de vértigo.- intentaste salvarnos… vuelve con nosotros por favor…- lo vio inclinarse sobre el cielo azul, y Yasmine juró por Merlín que pudo notar como sus labios se encontraban fugazmente con los de Sirius… para después desaparecer…

Se mantuvo un rato quieta, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, dividida entre las ganas de desaparecer del mundo y las de volver a ver a sus seres queridos (y si, por qué no, repetir el beso de Sirius pero en directo y más tiempo).

-Así que eso era lo que querías enseñarme, ¿verdad?- Yasmine acarició la cabeza del perro que movía el rabo tan feliz y frenéticamente que mantener la vista en el la mareaba… Por fin podía ver su mano con claridad, y sonrió confiada- toca ser una Gryffindor de verdad…

Y tras ese pensamiento, el cielo azul desapareció ante su vista, y se durmió profundamente, sin sueños ni pesadillas de ningún tipo.

…

Al día siguiente, cuatro días después de los sucesos acontecidos en el lago, se celebró el funeral de Ada. Fue Dumbledore quien dirigió la ceremonia, y el lugar elegido para el descanso eterno de los restos mortales de la profesora fue un pequeño claro en una de las orillas del lago más retiradas del castillo. Era un lugar apacible, escondido, y lleno de vegetación y musgo, y de miles de pequeñas flores de blancas que permanecían hermosas y vivas durante todo el año. Muchas criaturas de los bosques acudieron a la ceremonia: las hadas lloraban y espolvoreaban su polvo mágico allá por donde volaban; los hipogrifos, con Ileus a la cabeza, planeaban en formación fúnebre sobre la orilla del lago, siguiendo la comitiva desde el cielo; algunas criaturas marinas de las que habitaban el lago se habían acercado a la orilla más cercana del pequeño mausoleo natural y emitían extraños pero bellos cánticos de despedida; y hasta algún centauro se unió al paso del fúnebre desfile con el puño solemnemente pegado al pecho en señal de respeto por la difunta.

Una vez depositado en el centro del claro, el pequeño ataúd de mármol blanco y apliques dorados, a medio cerrar, dejaba ver el rostro de Ada, que tenía un extraño aire calmado y apacible. Parecía estar solo profundamente dormida. Al lado del lugar donde descansaba el ataúd había una pequeña urna donde se encontraban las cenizas de la hipogrifo Aleas. Los asistentes al funeral ahogaron suspiros de emoción cuando el musgo y la vegetación que rodeaba a la urna y el ataúd comenzaron a crecer a gran velocidad, abrazando ambas estructuras y haciéndolas formar parte del bosque… las dos eran más que bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar eterno.

Lily abrazaba protectora a Estelle: en las mejillas de ambas chicas rodaban grandes lágrimas silenciosas. James hubiese querido abrazar a Lily y decirle que todo iría bien, que Ada estaría en un lugar mejor y que ellos podrían hacer que su muerte no fuese en vano. Había estado pensando mucho en todo lo que había pasado, y lo estúpido que había sido queriendo alejar a Lily del frente de batalla… el peligro era inminente y podía aparecer a cada paso, ¿qué mejor forma de enfrentarlo que estando bien preparados? Y dado que Dumbledore había pensado en todos ellos para formar parte de la Orden, él quería estar al lado de su pelirroja favorita para cuidarla y luchar a su lado. Los primeros días habían sido algo caóticos. Habían dormido y reflexionado mucho, pero una vez pasado el estado de shock, necesitaban empezar a moverse, así que el moreno de gafas decidió que ya era hora de hablar con Lily y pedirle disculpas por haber tratado de sobreprotegerla: la quería a su lado, en la lucha y en su vida.

Por su parte, Lily no se permitía mucho pensar en James. Se moría de ganas de volver con él, pero estaba cada vez más convencida de que no podían estar juntos. Aquellos días la pelirroja comenzó una maniobra involuntaria cuya finalidad principal era evitar al joven, y encontró en Yasmine y su profundo sueño la excusa perfecta para hacerlo. A veces le contaba sus preocupaciones a su amiga, y casi podía imaginársela estando despierta y aconsejándole que se dejase de tonterías y se pusiese las pilas con el merodeador y se dedicasen a gastar su energía de la manera correcta (acompañado con su pícaro guiño característico y su entonación provocativa). Estaba deseando que despertase para saber que opinaría ella de su decisión.

Estelle también pasaba mucho tiempo con Lily y Yasmine, aunque de vez en cuando desaparecía durante largas horas y nadie sabía donde ubicarla, aunque siempre reaparecía con una sonrisa satisfecha de oreja a oreja. Curiosamente, aunque nadie había reparado en ello, las ausencias de Estelle coincidían casi siempre con las visitas de Remus a la biblioteca "para estudiar hechizos de defensa". A las dos pelirrojas se unía a diario Michelle, que intentaba enmascarar con optimismo la profunda preocupación que sentía por su hermana.

Sirius observó la extraña y a la vez hermosa combinación de seres que se había reunido para dar el último adiós a Ada, y se encontró pensando en lo mucho que le hubiese emocionado a Yasmine ver aquel bonito espectáculo de luz, color, y diversidad. Intentó mandarle la energía que se respiraba en aquel claro: sí, había tristeza, pero también amor, mucho amor y esperanza. Si un poquito de eso llegaba hasta ella, seguro que volvía antes al mundo real. Escuchó a Dumbledore contar alguna anécdota vivida con la profesora, y se sorprendió de que al final de las palabras del director, había más sonrisas que gestos tristes en los rostros de los asistentes.

-Y es que, queridos amigos, como siempre me gusta pensar… la muerte no es más que el principio de una nueva aventura… nos volveremos a encontrar con nuestra amiga en la próxima- y mientras las hadas y demás criaturas cantaban en sus hermosas y variadas lenguas… con un gesto de varita, Dumbledore cerró la tapa del níveo ataúd de mármol para siempre.

…

Yasmine despertó al día siguiente del entierro de Ada. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó paralizada, contemplando el techo abovedado de la Enfermería, hasta que la señora Pomfrey apareció ante su mirada y de la impresión de verla con los ojos abiertos de par en par dejó caer la humeante tetera que transportaba. Ahogó un grito de alegría comenzó a tomarle el pulso y observar la reacción de sus pupilas con una luz que hizo aparecer de la punta de su varita.

-¡Oh, por los antiguos dioses! ¡Bienvenida, señorita Roberts! – exclamó con alegría, y cierta satisfacción por el trabajo bien hecho- voy a avisar al director, ¡quédese aquí!

"Ni que tuviese pensado irme a ningún sitio" pensó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco. Poco a poco, fue notando como sus extremidades se iban calentando y desentumeciendo. Empezó a mover la punta de los dedos de los pies y de las manos, y para cuando la enfermera regresó, al cabo de casi una hora, ya había logrado incorporarse apoyando la espalda sobre la almohada.

-¡Insensato!- masculló la mujer enfadada, mientras buscaba algo en uno de los armarios de la enfermería. - ¡una reunión en su estado! ¡lo que necesita es descansar!- se indignó mientras sacaba una túnica negra lisa y la dejaba a los pies de la cama de Yasmine- el director quiere verla… ahora.- le dijo como si la culpable de todos sus males fuera ella.

-De acuerdo…-el corazón de Yasmine comenzó a galopar bruscamente en su pecho.

-Pero si no estás en condiciones no dejaré que te marches de aquí…- replicó la mujer enfadada.

-Estoy bien… señora Pomfrey.- aunque se sentía como si le hubiesen pegado una paliza descomunal.

\- Te prepararé una poción revitalizante y entonces irás a ver al director- la enfermera, a quien nadie era capaz de engañar, suavizó el semblante y le acarició suavemente la mejilla- me alegro de que haya decidido volver con nosotros.- Y Yasmine se sintió en casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

…

-Señorita Roberts…- Yasmine entró en el despacho del director con cierta timidez. Su paso era aún vacilante pero la poción de la enfermera la había hecho recuperar algo de fuerzas.

-Profesor…

-Pase por favor, y tome asiento.- el director hizo un suave gesto con su mano, y Yasmine notó como si una fuerza invisible y amable la ayudase a avanzar por la habitación hasta un cómodo sillón granate que había en frente de la antigua mesa de madera maciza, tras la cual el profesor la miraba fijamente- se preguntará que puede ser tan urgente como para requerirla en mi despacho en estas condiciones, en lugar de dejarla descansar.

-Sí, bueno, verá… profesor Dumbledore, antes de nada yo quería disculparme…

-¿Disculparse?- el director compuso una mueca de extrañeza, como si no la entendiese.

-Si… por… por mi culpa, Ada, y yo…- no pudo seguir, su voz se quebró antes de que pudiese continuar. Dumbledore guardó silencio unos segundos, pero su mirada, más que de enfado, era de profunda tristeza y comprensión.

-Verás… Yasmine-la joven lo miró sorprendida, era la primera vez que la tuteaba, pero oír su nombre en los labios del director hizo que se relajase de forma automática- sé de buena mano lo que tú significabas para Ada, y lo que ella significaba para ti… fue como la abuela que nunca tuviste.- Yasmine cabeceó pesarosa, pero no dijo nada- ¿me vas a pedir perdón por haber intentado alejar el peligro de tus seres queridos a costa de tu propia vida?- pero aquello si que logró sorprender a la joven, que tenía una visión bastante más alejada de lo que había pasado que eso que el director acababa de decir- ¿perdón por haber luchado hasta el final y haber defendido el amor por encima del miedo y la traición?

-Pero yo… yo me siento una traidora… y por mi culpa…- de nuevo su voz se apagó.

-Yasmine…- Dumbledore se frotó la frente, y de repente parecía muy cansado- eso es exactamente lo que él quiere… él quiso que te sintieras una traidora y así lo hiciste… pero no quiere decir que lo fueses. Vamos aprendiendo de nuestro enemigo, y si de algo me he dado cuenta, es de que es experto en manipular los sentimientos y acciones de los demás… podría decirse que ese fue tu único error. Pero eso ya no nos importa. No te he hecho venir aquí por esto. Yasmine lo miró interrogante, pensaba que el profesor quería una explicación detallada de todo lo que había ocurrido desde que Voldemort apareció en su vida para destrozarla, y en aquel momento el director la dejó fuera de juego.

-Te voy a dar mucha información en muy poco tiempo y necesito que estés muy atenta para que seas capaz de comprenderlo todo.- Dumbledore le ofreció una taza de té caliente, que Yasmine aceptó de buen grado.- el Ministerio, con Minchum a la cabeza, no va a pasar esto por alto. Habrá una investigación. Los padre piden responsabilidades y nosotros tenemos que dar respuesta a sus preguntas… necesitamos sacarte de aquí. Yasmine casi se atragantó con el té. Entre toses consiguió farfullar:

-¿Sacarme de aquí?

-Sí, Yasmine… tengo algunos contactos. Newt Scamander es un viejo amigo mío que me ha ofrecido la posibilidad de que puedas acceder a una beca en Sudamérica durante seis meses. Ada y la profesora Sprout dieron muy buenas referencias tuyas tras tus EXTASIS, y ya sabes, en Castelobruxo esas son las especialidades…

Yasmine estaba alucinando. Era algo que siempre había deseado, pero era una noticia que no esperaba recibir después de todo lo ocurrido.

-Necesitas salir del país para que nosotros consigamos que esto se olvide y no repercuta de modo alguno en tu currículum. –Yasmine no dijo nada, entendía lo que el profesor quería decir- cuando esto pase, después de seis meses, que es lo que dura la beca, podrás volver y comenzar de nuevo tu vida aquí… pero no te voy a pedir solo eso… te necesito allí… para que hagas una misión para mí. Algo que nadie puede saber ni conocer salvo tú. Ni siquiera tus mejores amigas o tu familia, nadie, ¿serás capaz de hacerlo?- y la intensidad de la mirada azul de Dumbledore hizo que un suave cosquilleo de emoción por la aventura, hasta ahora desconocido para ella, apareciese sin avisar revoloteando por su estómago.

-Si, profesor, lo haré por usted.-sería su forma de agradecerle la ayuda que el profesor le estaba prestando.

\- Gracias, Yasmine- el gesto de Dumbledore era imperturbable y sereno, y la chica supo que iba a pedirle algo más antes de que ni siquiera dijese nada, algo que ni siquiera a Dumbledore parecía hacerle mucha gracia.- ahora sí, querida, necesito saber todo lo que ocurrió desde que Voldemort contactó contigo.- hizo una pausa al observar el semblante pálido de Yasmine, que se había quedado helada- pero no quiero que hagas el vano esfuerzo de contármelo todo a viva voz… te voy a pedir que me dejes verlo.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?- aunque asustada, la joven estaba decidida, y supo que era lo que necesitaba para poder quedar en paz con ella misma, al menos por la parte que le correspondía con el director.

-¿Sabes lo que es la legeremancia?- Yasmine asintió, aunque nunca la había practicado ni la habían practicado con ella.- bien, normalmente es bastante desagradable que invadan tus más profundos pensamientos en contra de tu voluntad, pero necesito que te relajes y no tengas miedo… si te dejas llevar será tan solo como dar un paseo en los últimos meses de tu vida, y sólo me centraré en los recuerdos relacionados con Voldemort. Soy bastante bueno en esto, créeme- Yasmine pensó que si no confiaba en el profesor, ¿en quien podría hacerlo?

-De acuerdo.- dijo al fin.

-No tienes que hacer nada- Dumbledore respondió a la pregunta de Yasmine antes de que ella la formulase.- solo confiar en mí.

Y la miró directamente a los ojos: fue como si un torbellino entrara en su cabeza y rebobinase todos los momentos que había vivido desde aquel fatídico día en el acantilado del pueblecito donde vivía con sus padres y hermanos. Lo vio todo como si de una película se tratase. La cueva en Hogsmeade, a Bellatrix y Rabastan, a Malfoy en San Mungo, sus encuentros con Snape y Regulus, la promesa que le hizo al joven Black de no decirle nada a Sirius sobre la ayuda que le había prestado, revivió el miedo que sintió durante tanto tiempo por sus seres queridos, y el dolor del tatuaje al ser destruido… vio el final de Ada y cuando todo acabó, al recibir el impacto de la maldición de Voldemort, y la protección del escudo de Lily, volvió a encontrarse cara a cara con el director, cuya expresión era indescifrable. Estaba agotada, pero se sentía libre. Al final, el director habló.

-El secreto de Regulus está a salvo conmigo- le prometió.

Después de aquello, Dumbledore le habló de la Orden, como había hecho con sus amigos, y le indicó que durante el resto del mes de junio, algunos de los aurores del ministerio que formaban parte de ella les darían algunas lecciones prácticas de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero el resto de la semana que tenían por delante descansarían.

En julio, se irían a sus casas pero comenzarían a programar las misiones y la entrada a la academia de aurores para aquellos que se quisiesen presentar al examen de acceso. Estelle entraría en San Mungo de prácticas en agosto y ella partiría a la Amazonia Brasileña el primer lunes de septiembre.

Por su parte, Yasmine le pidió a Dumbledore alojarse en la cabaña de Ada durante aquella semana, y pidió exclusivamente ver a su hermana Michelle. No se encontraba preparada para encontrarse con sus amigas y mucho menos con Remus, James y Sirius. El director accedió, aunque le hizo saber que había estado acompañada prácticamente la totalidad del día por las personas a las que ahora no estaba lista para ver.

-Solo necesito poner en orden mis ideas… Gracias profesor- y con un gesto de despedida, Dumbledore le dio permiso para retirarse.

…

El viernes por la mañana, los merodeadores, Lily y Estelle esperaban ansiosos la llegada de Michelle a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera habían bajado a comer al Gran Comedor, sino que le habían pedido a los elfos que le llevasen la comida a su casa.

Había pasado casi el medio día cuando oyeron como el cuadro se abría y vieron como la joven de pelo rubio oscuro entraba en la sala.

-Hola chicos…- saludó ella. Nadie supo descifrar muy bien su estado de ánimo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está?- preguntó Lily bruscamente. Se había gastado un humor de perros desde que Dumbledore les comunicó que Yasmine había despertado pero quería pasar unos días sola, y que tan solo había accedido a ver su hermana, a la que había pedido que le llevase ropa y algunas de sus pertenencias.

-Bien… supongo-Michelle recordó el rostro serio y solemne de su hermana y como le había pedido disculpas nada más verla- está cambiada.

-¿Cambiada? ¿Es que el paseíto en el Más Allá la ha hecho volver como una desagradecida insensata?- vociferó Lily a punto de perder los estribos.

-Ella me dijo que reaccionarías así- se rio entonces Michelle.

-¿Y no quiere vernos?- Estelle bajó la cabeza entristecida, mientras Remus le acariciaba cariñosamente la nuca.

-Supongo que se siente culpable… no ha parado de pedirme disculpas desde que me vio… me preguntó por todos vosotros- Michelle se dejó caer en un sillón cerca de la chimenea y se frotó la frente cansada.- está distinta.- volvió a repetir.

-No debe ser fácil haber estado fuera de juego durante cinco días y volver como si nada… no después de lo ocurrido- y fue James quien salió en defensa de Yasmine, ganándose una mirada de censura de Lily.

-¡Es nuestra mejor amiga!- replicó enfurecida la chica de ojos verdes- y se levantó con rapidez del sofá desapareciendo de la Sala Común a la velocidad del rayo. James la observó sorprendido e hizo ademán de levantarse para seguirla, pero Sirius lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

-No es el momento Prongs, déjame a mí.- y Sirius, quien si había notado la maniobra de Lily de evitar a James a toda costa durante los últimos días, se levantó elegantemente, le dio un suave beso en la frente a Michelle, y abandonó la Sala Común en busca de la pelirroja.

Por suerte para Sirius, no tardó en encontrar a Lily, estaba en un aula vacía un piso por debajo de la torre de Gryffindor. La oyó sollozar tras la puerta, y sin pensárselo dos veces la abrió y la cerró de nuevo tras él.

-No deberías estar aquí- le espetó Lily nada más verlo. No estaba acostumbrada a llorar en público, es más, casi nunca había llorado delante de sus amigas y mucho menos de un chico. Sirius ignoró su hostilidad y se sentó en el pupitre que estaba enfrente de Lily, apoyando su torso en el respaldo de la silla. Apoyó su barbilla sobre sus antebrazos y le dirigió una sosegada mirada gris.- ¿qué miras?- le preguntó Lily desconcertada ante la actitud del chico.

-A ti- respondió él tranquilamente.

-Pues deja de hacerlo- recibió una fulminante y verde mirada que lo hizo reír.

-Yo también quiero ver a Yasmine- reconoció Sirius de repente. Lily hipó y su hostilidad se tornó en incomprensión.

-Es que he tenido tanto miedo…- volvió a llorar, esta vez en silencio.

-De perderla… al igual que yo- repuso Sirius limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Lily con uno de sus pulgares. El gesto cariñoso la hizo sonreír, e inmediatamente pensó en James y en que no podría estar en mejor compañía que la de su leal amigo.- al principio reconozco que estaba enfadado- añadió Sirius pensativo- un curso entero cargando ese secreto sobre sus hombros… y ni siquiera sabemos un poco de lo que realmente ha pasado… admito que aún tengo curiosidad, pero no sé cuando Yasmine estará preparada para contarlo. Tú misma me lo dijiste. Después me di cuenta de que fuese lo que fuese, ella había intentado alejar el peligro de nosotros, y le daba igual morir en el intento. Y no pude seguir enfadado. Voldemort utilizó su debilidad para engañarla, y su debilidad éramos nosotros- Lily lo observaba anonadada, Sirius también parecía haber madurado diez años en apenas unos días- dale tiempo Lils, acaba de regresar… cuando esté preparada vendrá a nosotros- le sonrió el chico.

-Has cambiado, Sirius- dijo Lily esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todos lo hemos hecho, a nuestra manera…- el chico se levantó de la silla y se agachó a su lado, dándole un cálido abrazo a la pelirroja, quien lo recibió de buena gana- y sería bueno que hablases con James y dejases de evitarlo-añadió como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Cómo?- Lily se retiró de él y lo observó alarmada. Ni siquiera lo había hecho a propósito y Sirius se había percatado.

-Aún no se ha dado cuenta de que lo evitas, pero pronto lo hará, y sea lo que sea deberíais hablarlo- y Sirius, quien no sabía que James estaba a punto de pedirle perdón a Lily por su comportamiento pero lo intuía, le guiñó un ojo juguetón y salió del aula dejando a la pelirroja aún más anonadada de lo que ya lo estaba. Si Sirius supiese que la idea de la joven era tan diferente a la de James, tal vez no la habría animado a hablar con él…

…

Pero Sirius, lejos de esperar, tal y como le había dicho a Lily, a que Yasmine volviese a ellos, se sorpendió tomando un camino muy distinto a la Sala Común de Gryffindor una vez que salió del aula donde estaba Lily. Al principio pensó que le apetecía tomar un poco el aire fresco, aprovechar las horas de luz que le quedaban al día y despejarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que sus pasos lo llevaban a un lugar muy concreto… y que se alejaba del castillo por una de las orillas del lago.

…

-Es un lugar precioso, Ada- Yasmine apartó suavemente las pequeñas hojitas de musgo que ya cubrían casi por completo la tumba de mármol de su amiga, dejando a la vista unas palabras doradas inscritas en ellas: "Icamiaba quo quiescit, miles gloriosus Naue". Sin darse cuenta, había dicho las palabras en voz alta, y como si de un hechizo ancestral se tratase, un rayo de luz dorada salió con fuerza de las letras y golpeó de pleno en el pecho a Yasmine. En su cabeza se oyeron claramente las palabras de Ada antes de morir: "Nhalia Roberts, el vestido es de Nhalia Roberts". Y de repente todo se acabó tan súbitamente como había empezado: los pájaros siguieron cantando como si nada, la melodía de las pequeñas olas que se formaban en la orilla del lago la envolvían con la suave tranquilidad de la tarde y el aroma a flores volvió a llenar su nariz cuando volvió a acordarse de respirar.

-¿Quién es Nhalia, Ada?- susurró Yasmine volviendo a rozar las palabras doradas. Esta vez nada sucedió, así que rodeó la tumba pensativa y después observó la pequeña urna de Aleas. Sintió con gran pesar la pérdida de la hipogrifo cuando una voz que tenía tantas ganas como miedo de oír llegó a su oído a escasos metros de distancia.

-Se interpuso entre la maldición asesina de Voldemort y mi cuerpo- Yasmine se giró sobresaltada y se encontró de frente a Sirius, que avanzaba hacia ella con prudencia, aunque pudo jurar que tenía unas ganas enormes de sonreír- me alegro de verte de vuelta, Yasmine- añadió con sinceridad. Ella se sonrojó. Recordaba a la perfección su encuentro con el chico en su mundo astral, pero no sabía si había sido real o tan solo fruto de su imaginación.

-Me alegro de que estés bien, Sirius- respondió ella solemnemente alejándose un poco de él. Rodeó el ataúd de Ada hasta que quedó interpuesto entre ella y el chico.

\- No me puedo quejar…- respondió él observando la maniobra de la joven.- Dumbledore le dijo a tu hermana que no querías volver, eso nos ha tenido algo preocupados- Yasmine alzó las cejas ante el tono de reproche que Sirius intentaba esconder, pero que quedaba latente en cada palabra.

\- Supongo… que tenía razón- repuso ella con la cautela propia de un felino que espera un ataque inminente. Estaba empezando a ser consciente de que Sirius rodeaba la tumba intentando acercarse a ella, así que inició inmediatamente un movimiento hacia el lado contrario al que avanzaba el chico. Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, se limitaron a observarse como si lo hicieran por primera vez. Sirius estaba muy cambiado: parecía mucho más mayor, más maduro… más seguro de sí mismo, y eso la hizo sentir una extraña atracción muy diferente a la que antes sentía, aunque era la misma en su origen. Por su parte, Sirius también apreciaba los cambios que se habían obrado en Yasmine: aparte de los evidentes cambios físicos, porque había perdido mucho peso durante los últimos meses, ya no le quedaba apenas rastro de la vaga inocencia y liviandad que antes era propia de ella. Le recordó un poco a Moody y su "alerta permanente", y sus enormes ojos marrones, en su rostro de piel hundida y cetrina, hacían aún más marcada su expresión de estar a la defensiva.

\- Estás muy cambiado.

-Estás muy cambiada.

El hecho de haber pronunciado las mismas palabras a la misma vez los hizo detenerse en seco, y ambos esbozaron una sonrisa honesta al mismo tiempo. Sirius siguió avanzado pero esta vez Yasmine no se movió. Cuando él llego a su lado, y la abrazó, el mundo se detuvo para ella. Comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho desde que vio a Michelle por primera vez (detalle que la joven rubia había omitido a sus amigos por respeto a su hermana), y una vez que empezó no pudo parar. Sirius no dijo nada, se limitó a acariciarle el pelo y a estrecharla más fuerte cada vez que ella emitía algún sollozo más sonoro que otro. Y no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que la luz de la tarde fue apagándose y dando paso al crepúsculo. Al final, las luciérnagas se paseaban a sus anchas por el claro dándoles la luz justa que necesitaban para no estar a oscuras.

Yasmine estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en la tumba de Ada, y Sirius estaba a su lado.

-Siento no haberos dicho nada… no podía hacerlo- dijo tras mucho rato pensando por donde empezar.

\- ¿Por qué no?- Sirius la miró interrogante, aunque no esperaba que ella le diese mucha más información.

-Me hicieron un tatuaje, un tatuaje que haría que todos ellos se enterasen de que los había traicionado justo en el momento en el que decidiese hacerlo.- se tocó instintivamente el costado izquierdo y su rostro se crispó en un gesto de dolor. Sirius, que la observaba detenidamente, recordó las palabras de la enfermera.

-¿Esa era la tinta maldita de la que hablaba Pomfrey?- preguntó atando cabos. -¿por qué se destruyó el tatuaje?-aunque supo de momento por la expresión de Yasmine que aún no obtendría respuesta a sus preguntas.

Yasmine desvió la mirada de los ojos de Sirius. No iba a responder a sus inquietudes: en primer lugar, tendría que hablarle de la implicación de Snape en toda la historia y después de todo lo que la había ayudado, tenía la extraña sensación de estar en deuda con el slytherin. En segundo lugar, Regulus le había hecho prometer que no le diría nada a su hermano sobre él, y era algo que tenía pensado llevarse a la tumba. Su mente divagó unos segundos acerca del paradero del joven slytherin, pero después volvió a los ojos de Sirius, que no parecía sorprendido por su silencio.

-Dumbledore me manda al Amazonas a principios de septiembre- sin embargo, si pareció bastante sorprendido de la bomba que Yasmine le acababa de soltar.

…

-Creo que deberíamos ir a decirle a Dumbledore que Sirius ha desaparecido- repitió Lily por enésima vez mientras recorría una y otra vez el ancho y el largo de la sala común.- lleva horas sin dar señales de vida.

-¿Desde cuando te interesa tanto donde está Sirius?- preguntó James mosqueado. Que de repente el amor de su vida se llevase mejor con su amigo que con él mismo le tocaba un poco la moral.

-¿Desde cuando has vuelto a ser el niño pequeño de siempre?- le respondió Lily malhumorada.

Estelle, Michelle, y Remus, que jugaban a los naipes explosivos con James, pusieron los ojos en blanco a la vez, pero no les dio tiempo a regañarles por volver a ser los Lily y James de siempre porque el desparecido reapareció bruscamente por el hueco del retrato… solo que no iba solo.

-¡Sirius! ¡ESPERA! ¡DÉJAME QUE TE LO EXPLIQUE!- Si les sorprendió la aparición del chico, más aún lo hizo que Yasmine, con la cara descompuesta del esfuerzo que había hecho siguiendo a Sirius, apareciese ante ellos por primera vez desde que despertase y sin avisar.

-¡Yasmine! – Estelle se incorporó de un salto y se interpuso en el camino que separaba a Yasmine del merodeador. Por suerte (o por desgracia) para la castaña, el chico de ojos grises se detuvo a la entrada del pasadizo que llevaba a la habitación de los chicos y se cruzó de brazos enfadado.

\- Hola, cariño.- Yasmine le dio un suave abrazo a la pelirroja de ojos azules sin dejar de mirar implorante al merodeador.

-¿Explicarle el que?- preguntó Lily con los brazos también en jarras y mirándola enfadada- ¿qué le has hecho?- aquella hostilidad y la intensa defensa de Lily a favor de Sirius hizo que Yasmine la mirase confundida y James alzase una ceja suspicaz.

-¡Que se acaba de despertar y en apenas dos meses y medio se va de beca al Amazonas!

-¿QUÉ?- cinco qués en el mismo tono de sorpresa llegaron a Yasmine como una bofetada.

-¡ERES IDIOTA! –le gritó entonces al merodeador. Se separó de Estelle, y se encaró al resto de sus amigos y a su hermana.- Ni siquiera me has dejado explicarte que tengo que irme lejos porque si no el Ministerio me llevará derechita a Azkaban.- replicó molesta- ¿sabes qué? Tampoco quería que fuese lo primero que supieseis de mi después de todo esto, pero ya está, ahí lo tenéis. Me alegro de veros, por cierto- y casi había alcanzado el hueco del cuadro cuando Remus se interpuso entre ella y la salida.

\- No te vamos a dejar que te vuelvas a ir, Yas.- el licántropo le dedicó una adorable mirada de disculpa.- hemos estado muy preocupados por tí …- y sin más, la cogió por los hombros y la redirigió hacia el sofá, mientras todos menos Lily y Sirius la abrazaron calurosamente y le dieron la bienvenida al hogar.

…

La semana fue llegando a su fin, y excepto Lily y Sirius, el resto de chicos acogió de buen grado a Yasmine de vuelta al grupo. No le tuvieron muy en cuenta que hubiese necesitado un tiempo para estar a solas antes de reencontrarse con ellos. Lily era harina de otro costal, por un lado, el enfado con Yasmine estaba costando bastante en pasársele, y por otro, seguía evitando a James, quien como bien dijo Sirius, ya se había dado cuenta de que la pelirroja intentaba no estar a solas con él. Sirius seguía enfadado con Yasmine, aunque cuando la joven les contó con detalle su reunión con Dumbledore tuvo que aceptar que era lo mejor para ella. Aún así, la decepción de pensar que en un par de meses la perdería de nuevo lo había hecho construir una barrera inconscientemente entre la chica y él. Ya la había echado de menos cinco días… no quería imaginarse lo que sería hacerlo medio año. Así que pese a que Yasmine intentaba ser amable con él e intentaba encontrar la forma de pedirle disculpas, este tomó la misma actitud distante con ella que Lily había tomado con su amigo.

Y después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, la segunda quincena de junio dio comienzo, y con ella, las clases particulares de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que Dumbledore les había prometido. De lunes a viernes, Moody, Alice, Frank, y el mismísimo Dumbledore, se fueron turnando para impartir sus clases magistrales. Fue un cursillo acelerado en el que quedó patente las virtudes de las que gozaban cada uno de ellos.

Dumbledore quedó particularmente impresionado con los escudos de protección de Lily, había pocas personas sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiesen frenar algunos de los hechizos del director, y al parecer Lily era una de ellas. Al final de la lección, impartida el último día en el que iban a estar en el castillo, Lily estaba henchida de orgullo y felicidad por los cumplidos que Dumbledore había hecho a su último hechizo de protección, pero se le pasó rápidamente cuando James la cogió en volandas por sorpresa y se la echó sobre el hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas, y no paró pese a las maldiciones, arañazos y puñetazos que le propinó la pelirroja, hasta que consiguió encerrarse con ella en una de las habitaciones que había tras uno de los falsos tapices del castillo (el que le pilló más cerca, porque tampoco era de piedra y Lily casi le había arrancado una oreja de un bocado).

-¡¿Pero qué haces?!- gritó la pelirroja fuera de sí.

-Obligarte a que me escuches.- repuso James curándose así mismo los arañazos como buenamente podía.

Lily buscaba sin éxito la salida de la habitación, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás la encontraría, tuvo que aceptar que el momento había llegado.

-¿Por qué me has evitado estas dos últimas semanas?- Lily vio la mirada de cervatillo entristecido que James le estaba poniendo y de repente todas las defensas que había construido arduamente se le vinieron abajo como un castillo de naipes.

\- Porque tú y yo ya no estamos juntos- ella se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, pero su voz tembló sin que pudiese evitarlo y James vio un rayo de luz al final del túnel.

-Pero…

-¡No!- Lily avanzó un paso hacia él y la energía que manaba de ella lo impulsó hacia atrás. El chico la observó sorprendido- tenías razón James- esta vez los ojos de ella estaban anegados en lágrimas- no podemos estar juntos.

-Yo no creo que no…

\- Sí, es inútil- Lily lo interrumpió porque sabía que dijera lo que dijese James la convencería, y era algo que había meditado profundamente- tenía tanto miedo de perderte en el lago… Que apenas podía respirar- miró al chico de gafas, que a su vez la observaba sorprendido- y entendí por qué no querías que entrase en la Academia de Aurores. No lo voy a hacer, por cierto- añadió. James estaba patidifuso- creo que lo mejor es que separemos nuestros caminos aquí y ahora. Por favor, ¿Puedes sacarme de aquí?- James no supo su fue el shock de darse cuenta de que Lily lo estaba dejando definitivamente o la fría educación con la que le había pedido que abriese la puerta, pero lo hizo. Pulsó un ladrillo que no era diferente al resto en nada, y el pequeño hueco por el que habían entrado se materializó en una de las paredes.-gracias.

Cuando la pelirroja estaba a punto de salir, se dio la vuelta y le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor y nostalgia:

-Los meses que pasamos juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida.- y después, se dio media vuelta y despareció. James no volvió a verla más aquel día.

Pero Lily, aún siendo consciente de que lo hacía por el bien de los dos, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar sin remedio alguno cuando cerró la puerta de la habitación de las chicas.

-¡Lily!- Yasmine y Michelle eran las únicas que estaban en la habitación. Michelle se había instalado con ellas en ausencia del resto de alumnos de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Yasmine se apresuró a levantarse y correr a abrazar a la pelirroja, quien se dejó abrazar pero le lanzó una iracunda mirada.

-¡Todo es por tu culpa! ¡Yo te lo contaba todo cuando estabas dormida! ¡Necesitaba tu opinión! ¡ Y ahora acabo de dejar a James! ¡Para siempre!- sollozó sin control la muchacha pelirroja.

-Espera, espera, espera- Yasmine decidió obviar que acababa de echarle la culpa de todos sus males y se centró en las otras dos frases.- ¿qué me contabas qué?- ¿por qué había oído a su hermana y a Sirius y no a Lily? Decidió investigar más tarde los por qués de su estado de inconsciencia y abarcó la parte importante- ¿qué has hecho qué?- Yasmine acompañó a Lily hasta su cama y la ayudó a sentarse, pero la pelirroja ya solo farfullaba cosas sin sentido mientras lloraba a lágrima viva y las dos hermanas, una a cada lado de Lily, esperaron a que se desahogase y que pudiese hablar.

\- Llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas- Lily se enjugó las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Michelle le ofreció- tuve mucho miedo en el lago, de perderlo, ¿sabéis?- se sonó la nariz estruendosamente – y entendí que iba a ser una tortura constante pensar que él podía estar en peligro, para mí, y al revés, para él.

-¿Estuviste en la misma batalla que yo, Lils?- preguntó Michelle con cierto descaro, pero sin abandonar el cariño.

-¿Qué?- la chica pelirroja le lanzó una mirada confundida.

\- Entre James y tú lanzasteis al loco psicópata fuera de juego- respondió entusiasmada- y mira que yo estaba inconsciente, pero Estelle, Remus y Sirius lo han contado tantas veces que es como si lo hubiese visto.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Lily no entendía a donde quería llegar Michelle.

-Quiero decir- respondió la joven, sorprendida de que Lily no viese lo mismo que ella- que juntos sois invencibles. Ya os habéis enfrentado una vez al loco psicópata y ¿te digo el resultado del marcador?: Lily y James 1- Voldemort 0.

-Cariño… lo que quiere decir es que juntos sois mejor que por separado, más fuertes- Yasmine le acarició un mechón de pelo rojo.

-Pero eso no impide que tenga miedo de perderlo. Y me bloquea pensarlo- el castillo de razones que Lily se había construido durante aquellos días, se tambaleó un poco, pero aún pensaba que había hecho lo correcto. Yasmine supo que la pelirroja necesitaría tiempo para darse cuenta de que no podía vivir sin James, aquellos dos habían nacido para estar juntos, y sabía que ese sería su destino. No había más que ver la energía que ambos desprendían en pareja a cuando no estaban juntos.

-Piénsalo, Lils, tómate el tiempo que necesites- Yasmine abrazó a Lily y por primera vez ella se dejó abrazar.- siento no haber querido veros cuando desperté. Me daba vergüenza- le susurró al oído. Lily apretó la mano de su amiga, y por fin, Yasmine supo que la había perdonado.

…

El día de vuelta a Londres amaneció con una neblina densa más propia de septiembre que de principios de julio. Era como si el tiempo acompañase el taciturno ánimo de los jóvenes. Cuando Estelle, Michelle, Lily y Yasmine entraron al Gran Comedor para desayunar, los tres merodeadores ya estaban saliendo de él.

-Dumbledore me ha dicho que os diga que volveremos a casa en el Expresso de Hogwarts que sale a medio día.- les informó James. No miró a Lily y ella no lo miró a él, pero ambos sintieron el mismo nudo en el estómago.

-Estelle- Remus se rezagó un poco de sus amigos y se acercó a la chica, abrazándola con delicadeza- ¿nos vemos en media hora en la lechucería?- le preguntó al oído. Ella aceptó con un nervioso cabeceo mientras Sirius se reía de su amigo y Michelle tiraba suavemente de la pelirroja para llevársela con ellas.

-Ayyy- suspiró Estelle.- es tan… tan…

-¿Perfecto? ¿Sexi? ¿Inteligente? ¿Atractivo?- se rio Michelle haciendo reír a Estelle a su vez.

-… bueno, es tan bueno- terminó ella con los ojos azules chispeantes. Michelle sonrió, alegrándose internamente por la chica, aunque pensó que a ella también le gustaría conocer al chico por el que suspirar como Estelle lo hacía por Remus. Lo que no podía ni intuir es que tal vez no le quedase tanto para hacerlo.

-Chicas- Yasmine llamó la atención de sus amigas después de darle un enorme bocado a un croissant untado con mermelada de arándanos. Estaba recuperando poco a poco el apetito que había ido perdiendo los últimos meses, y su rostro ya estaba más lleno de vida y color. Se había recogido el pelo en una larga cola de caballo y llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado de color tierra y media manga, que por fin empezaba a rellenar. Además, aquel día por primera vez se había maquillado ligeramente y se había dibujado la ralla del ojo, detalle del que Sirius había sido plenamente consciente pero en el que había intentado no reparar, por su salud mental. Aún seguía molesto por el inminente viaje de la chica al Amazonas.- quiero deciros algo… - Lily dejó de jugar con sus cereales y la miró interesada. La pelirroja se había levantado pletórica aquella mañana (estaba en la cima de la montaña rusa de emociones en la que vivía desde la noche anterior), y había decidido vestirse de forma despampanante para demostrarle a James lo que se perdía. De poco sirvió que sus amigas le recordasen que era ella quien había dejado al merodeador, de modo que puso unos vaqueros claros ajustados y una camisa ceñida de color negro que era lo suficientemente corta como para dejar al aire su perfecto ombligo. Se había recogido el largo cabello rojo oscuro en una trenza y se había maquillado lo justo para resaltar sus hermosas facciones. Toda esa exaltación se le pasó cuando llegaron a la entrada del Gran Comedor, pero ninguna de ellas le dejó dar media vuelta para evitar encontrarse con James.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Estelle, dejando de pensar cinco segundos en Remus. La otra pelirroja llevaba un liviano vestido de lino color morado. Era ajustado en el pecho y después caía suelto bastante por encima de las rodillas. Las mangas eran abullonadas, y junto a su pelo rizado recogido en un moño deshecho, la hacían conseguir ese aire romántico e inocente tan propio de ella.

-Sé que no quieres estar con James, Lily- la joven castaña le dirigió a la susodicha una mirada suplicante- pero me gustaría sincerarme con todos vosotros, antes de que nos separemos, así que me gustaría que estuviésemos juntos al menos un rato en el Expresso de Hogwarts.

-Yas…- esta vez fue Michelle la que habló para interrumpir a su hermana. Michelle llevaba una camiseta blanca ceñida de tirantes y escote en pico, y unos vaqueros ajustados y descosidos. El pelo rizado lo llevaba suelto, enmarcando su rostro de ojos grandes y cafés, muy parecidos a los de su hermana.- no es necesario que lo hagas.

-Pero quiero hacerlo-replicó la chica con testarudez- os lo debo. A todos. Casi morís por mi culpa- dijo temblando de arriba abajo nada más que de recordarlo.- y se lo debo a Ada.- y con aquella frase tan contundente, ninguna de las chicas pudo argumentar nada en su contra.

-Bueno, iré a buscar a Remus para decírselo y que se lo diga a James y Sirius- Estelle se levantó de la mesa rápidamente, ante la risa sarcástica de sus amigas.

-Sí claro, para eso…- se burló Michelle divertida. Estelle puso los ojos en blanco fingiendo aburrimiento pero su sonrojo habitual la delató. Sin añadir nada más, se dirigió con paso lento y feliz al exterior del Gran Comedor.

De camino a la lechucería, rememoró la primera vez que más allá del ansiado beso, Remus y ella consiguieron llegar hasta el final.

Cuando se durmieron después de la batalla del lago, lo hicieron en la cama de Remus, en la habitación de los chicos. Ni siquiera supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron descansando, ya que cuando se despertaron, los últimos rayos de sol del día bañaban la habitación de un cálido color naranja. Estelle se desperezó disfrutando de los primeros segundos de vigilia, en los que no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Sonrió al ver a Remus a su lado. El chico la miraba con una mezcla de cariño y seriedad que la devolvieron de golpe a la dura realidad. Al parecer, su rostro fue cristalino de sus emociones pues el joven la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó para aliviarla. Estelle contuvo el sollozo lo máximo que pudo, y después se separó del chico con suavidad.

-¿Te importa que me duche aquí, Remus?- le preguntó ella aún debatiéndose por dentro entre llorar o aguantarse hasta llegar al baño.

-Claro que puedes- Remus se incorporó y salió de la cama, seguido por Estelle. El chico solo llevaba unos pantalones de pijama largos de tejido fluido y por un momento a Estelle se le olvidó su tristeza: nunca había visto a Remus sin camiseta. Estaba un poco delgado pero sus músculos eran firmes y sus pectorales y abdominales se marcaban con claridad. Pero no fue eso lo que más le sorprendió, sino las múltiples, largas y engrosadas cicatrices de los arañazos que él mismo se auto infligía en las noches de luna llena y que eran tan numerosas que eran difíciles de contar. Se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que su escrutinio produjo en Remus, quien se rascó la nuca incómodo mientras le abría caballerosamente la puerta del baño. Estelle se maldijo así misma una vez dentro, lo último que le faltaba era hacer sentir mal al merodeador de ojos dorados.

Pero una vez que la pelirroja abrió la ducha y el chorro de agua caliente cayó sobre su pelo rizado y su pecosa espalda, se desató el huracán que llevaba dentro. Visualizó el cuerpo inerte de Yasmine sujetado por Sirius y aquella herida tan fea que lucía en el costado, vio el cuerpo de Ada sin vida tirado en mitad de aquel tétrico lugar, los ojos rojos de Voldemort y la seguridad absoluta de que no iban a salir con vida de aquel sitio… y lloró, y lloró, y lloró.

Por su parte, mientras Estelle se duchaba, Remus se observó en el espejo de medio cuerpo que los chicos tenían en la habitación. Una mueca de disgusto cruzó sus facciones y se maldijo por sufrir aquella terrible enfermedad. Seguro que Estelle se había quedado horrorizada y después de aquello no querría ni tocarlo. Permaneció unos segundos quieto, y después le dio un violento puñetazo al espejo, haciéndolo añicos, e hiriendo sus nudillos.

-¡Remus!- oyó la voz de la chica llegar junto al sonido del chorro de agua de la ducha cayendo- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, todo va bien Estelle- contestó él buscando la varita y reparando el espejo y su mano en un santiamén. Escuchó como el agua dejaba de caer y se puso una camiseta encima lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Te importa acercarme una toalla?- escuchó decir a la pelirroja. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza por haber olvidado darle una y asomándose a su baúl gritó: accio toalla. Por suerte a sus manos llegó una de las más nuevas que tenía. Al menos no quedaría en ridículo con eso también.

Entró al baño, y vio a Estelle asomando la cabeza entre las rojas cortinas de la ducha. Le sonreía, aunque vio torcerse su gesto al mirarle el torso.

-Te has puesto una camiseta- le dijo ella sorprendida.

-Sí… tenía algo de frío- Remus intentó sonar lo más creíble posible, pero sabía que no iba a engañarla. Se acercó a la ducha y de repente Estelle hizo algo que ni él, ni ella misma, hubiesen imaginado que haría. Salió de la bañera empapada y completamente desnuda. Parecía tan decidida e insegura a la vez, que Remus no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero sólo la miraba a los ojos, aquellos ojos grandes y azules en los que se podía nadar en un mar de inocencia… no sabía como aquella mujer que tenía delante de sus narices podía haber estado con tantos capullos, ni como podían haberse atrevido a tratarla tan mal.

Ella cogió la toalla que Remus sostenía y la dejó caer al suelo. Después, agarró la camiseta del chico, y comenzó a levantarla lentamente, primero por encima del ombligo, y después del pecho y de los hombros… Remus la ayudó a terminar de quitársela. Cuando se volvió a quedar sin camiseta, Estelle levantó una mano y con las yemas de los dedos, acarició el recorrido de algunas de las cicatrices del pecho de Remus. El vello del chico se erizó, y un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Era una mezcla de placer, ansia y miedo. La luz que entraba por la ventana ya no era dorada, sino violeta, y empezaba a dejarlos en una semioscuridad en la que solo se veían piel y sus miradas azul y dorada, encontrándose como si lo hiciesen por primera vez. Ella acarició los hombros del chico con sus dos manos, y después se apoyó en ellos, le acarició el cuello y se puso de puntillas, intentando alcanzar ávida los labios del joven. Remus la abrazó por las caderas y la levantó suavemente, apretando el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, ayudándola a encontrar lo que ella tanto ansiaba. Y aquel beso lleno de pasión desmedida, que brotaba de su interior y salía a raudales por todos los poros de su piel, fue solo el preludio de lo que tanto les había costado conseguir: encontrar en el cuerpo del otro, el hogar que ya habían encontrado en su corazón.

…

Estelle casi había llegado a la lechucería cuando terminó de rememorar como primero la ducha, y después la cama de Remus y el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor, habían sido los primeros sitios donde habían estrenado su pasión. Estelle nunca había disfrutado tan intensamente al estar con un chico, y por el lenguaje corporal de Remus, pudo averiguar que a él tampoco le había sucedido nada parecido antes. Durante aquellas dos semanas, habían ido estrechando cada vez más un lazo que se hacía tan fuerte, que parecía que nada podría romper. Ni siquiera el más oscuro y terrorífico de los magos del mundo.

Estelle cruzó el umbral de la lechucería, donde ya esperaba Remus, y sin mediar palabra, se lanzó a los brazos del chico, quien la recibió con un beso lleno de intenciones. Aquello hubiera derivado en otro de sus encuentros si no hubiese sido porque Remus recordó por qué había citado allí a Estelle.

-¡Espera, espera!- devolvió suavemente el beso que Estelle le estaba dando y se retiró un momento de ella, llevándose la mano al bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros desgastados que llevaba puestos. Sacó una pequeña cajita de madera, que él mismo había tallado, y se la tendió a la chica algo cohibido.

Estelle lo observó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué es?- lo recogió con delicadeza de la mano del chico y acarició las inscripciones que había talladas en la caja: E & R.

-Ábrelo…- la animó el chico entre avergonzado e ilusionado. Estelle abrió la cajita y su sorpresa se tornó en un suspiro embelesado. Remus había dividido por la mitad la esfera azulada que había sido el colgante de Estelle en el castigo de Dumbledore (vaya, parecía que habían pasado siglos desde aquello en lugar de unos cuantos meses). Una de las mitades, la había engarzado a una delicada cadena plateada, y la otra, a un cordel de cuero.

-Es precioso Remus…- ella notó como los ojos se le empañaban de la emoción. Pero al parecer el licántropo no había acabado ahí.

-Verás, esto, Estelle…- se acarició la nuca incómodo y una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en sus labios- verás, sé que tal vez esto no tenga importancia para ti, pero… pero yo quería hacerlo bien…. ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?- al escucharse decir aquellas palabras, se sintió un poco idiota- ¡por dios! ¡suena peor en directo de lo que sonaba en mi cabeza! Quiero decir, que si te gustaría ser mi novia, mi pareja, no sé… como algo más serio… ¿de qué te ríes?

La pelirroja reía a carcajada limpia, era una risa llena de una felicidad contagiosa, tanto que al final acabó riendo Remus también. Después ella se acercó al chico y le tendió su colgante para que la ayudara a ponérselo, y lo mismo hizo ella con el de Remus, de modo que ahora ambos lucían al cuello las dos partes de la misma esfera.

-Me reía porque…- Estelle se sonrojó un poco y se acercó a la oreja del chico- una vez te dije que algún día te diría en qué había pensado para hacer que mi patronus cobrase forma en el laberinto…-Remus cabeceó recordando el momento y animándola a hablar.- pues bien… la realidad ha sido mucho mejor….- le dio un rápido beso y salió corriendo, girándose un momento en el quicio de la puerta- ¡me voy a hacer las maletas! ¡Yasmine quiere hablar con nosotros en el viaje de vuelta así que trae a Sirius y James a nuestro compartimento a medio día, ¡adiós, novio mío!- y se rio entre divertida y emocionada por lo que conllevaba esa palabra y lo raro que era para ella pronunciarla… era la primera vez en su vida que cobraba todo el sentido que tenía para ella.

…

A las una en punto de la tarde, cuando el tren llevaba ya más de una hora de camino, los tres merodeadores llegaron al compartimento que Lily, Estelle, Michelle y Yasmine ocupaban.

James echó un vistazo a las estancias colindantes para comprobar que estaban vacíos. Al tren habían subido personajes de lo más extraño, aunque supuso que eran magos y brujas que se alojaban temporalmente en Hogsmeade. Habían visto algún que otro dementor patrullando la estación y las calles del pueblo y ni siquiera aquellas figuras, que en teoría estaban de lado del Ministerio de Magia, los habían hecho sentir más seguros. Estaban poniendo un pie por primera vez fuera de Hogwarts, e intuían que la batalla del lago era tan solo un aperitivo a lo que les esperaba fuera.

Yasmine tomó aire, y los observó uno por uno. Se paró unos segundos más en el rostro de Sirius que en el del resto. El chico intentó darle fuerzas con una medio sonrisa, pero ni él sabía como sentirse llegado el momento que tanto había esperado: el de la verdad.

-No me tengáis en cuenta si me echo a llorar- medio bromeó Yasmine con la voz algo ronca de la emoción- he preparado esto durante mucho tiempo en mi cabeza y no me puedo creer que haya llegado el momento… en fin… allá voy.

Y comenzó a hablar. Les habló de aquel fatídico día en el que acudió a la cita de aquella extraña nota que había recibido. Les habló de Malfoy y Bellatrix, y del resto de mortífagos que había ido descubriendo, incluso de Snape, aunque solo mencionara que la ayudó a deshacerse del tatuaje para salvar a Lily (con el consecuente gesto amargo que eso produjo en la cara de James). Les habló de la advertencia que Voldemort le hizo el día de Navidad, y de la serpiente chivata que Malfoy le tatuó en San Mungo justo y cuando se había decidido a hablar con Dumbledore. Pero no les habló de Regulus. Cuando Sirius le recordó que Peter los había visto a los tres muy juntos en el mapa del merodeador la noche de graduación, Yasmine se limitó a explicarle que se lo habían cruzado en las mazmorras porque los había seguido, pero que se lo habían quitado de encima rápidamente. No supo si aquello convenció a Sirius del todo, pero ella prosiguió su relato esperando que el joven no insistiese en la implicación de su hermano en aquella historia. Terminó contándoles como Joe se había transformado en Malfoy y el resto de la historia ya la conocían… se negaba a hablar de la muerte de Ada, de modo que su voz se apagó justo y cuando llegó a ese punto de la historia.

El silencio que siguió al relato, estuvo lleno de variados suspiros…

-No sé como lo soportaste- Estelle abrazó a su amiga, tenía las mejillas mojadas.

\- Fuiste muy valiente, Yasmine…- James apretó la mano de la muchacha y la hizo mirarle a los ojos.- que sepas que no se me olvida que intentaste recibir la maldición asesina de Voldemort por mí.- ella sonrió entristecida.

\- Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.- respondió.

\- Yo… ahora entiendo algunas cosas, si lo hubiese sabido… - Sirius cabeceó pesaroso.

\- Cuando pille a la zorra de Bellatrix la voy a matar- apuntó Lily echando chispas.

-A mi déjame al cabrón de Malfoy- replicó Remus enfadado.

-No nono nonono, Malfoy es mío, me corresponde por familia- le contradijo Sirius.

-Pues a mi no me vais a dejar sin diversión- les advirtió James.

-Bueno, al menos seguro que todos estamos de acuerdo en que podía haber sido peor- interrumpiendo la tanda de futuras venganzas, Michelle se dirigió aliviada a su hermana, y poniéndole una mano en la rodilla, le soltó- Peter podía haber tenido razón y que hubieses hecho un trío con Regulus y Snape…. ¡eso sí que sería imperdonable!...- y tras la incredulidad inicial, al final todos acabaron riendo la broma de buena gana.

…

A pesar de que Lily y James intentaban evitarse desde la noche anterior en la medida de lo posible, el resto del viaje lo pasaron todos juntos. Remus y Estelle no escondían su recién estrenado noviazgo, Lily y James se trataban con educada cordialidad y Yasmine y Michelle trataban de hacer reír a Sirius, que cuando se volvía a acordar del viaje de la chica volvía a ponerse borde con ella. Fue pasada la media noche cuando llegaron a la estación de King Cross, y cuando bajaron al andén, se encontraron con una gran sorpresa en forma de comité de bienvenida.

-¡Hola chicos!- Ojoloco Moody los esperaba franqueado por dos chicos. Uno era alto y fuerte, rondaría los veinte años, y tenía el pelo castaño claro y corto, y unos ojos azules y bondadosos. Vestía una camiseta de manga corta blanca y ajustada que dejaba ver un voluminoso bíceps con un tatuaje tribal adornándolo. – os presento a Fabian Prewett, uno de los pocos Prewett que no es pelirrojo, por cierto-añadió como si esa excepción a la genética le hiciese mucha gracia.- y este es Gideon Prewett- señaló al otro muchacho, se parecían mucho físicamente, pero éste tenía unos cinco años más que Fabian y el pelo era color rojo fuego. Estaba igual de fuerte que su hermano y su rostro transmitía la misma paz. – yo escoltaré al señor Potter y al señor Black a la mansión de Godric, ¿correcto?- señaló Ojoloco. James asintió, aunque se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba, y era que no era necesario que Dumbledore les hubiese puesto escolta a Sirius y a él.

-Los padres de la señorita Evans insistieron en venir a recogerla, así que la acompañaremos todos a la entrada de la estación- aquello no parecía hacerle mucha gracia, en su experta opinión era correr riesgos innecesarios, pero Dumbledore había sido bastante tajante al respecto.

-Gideon acompañará al señor Lupin y la señorita Simons, que si no me equivoco son vecinos. – Remus tendió una amistosa mano a Gideon, que la estrechó alegremente.

\- Y Fabian se encargará de las hermanas Roberts.- terminó el auror.

\- Vaya… esto se pone interesante…- Michelle avanzó decidida hacia Fabian Prewett, quien le estrechó la mano educadamente, mientras Yasmine ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Es muy mayor para ti, Mich- le susurró en voz baja mientras ambas seguían al chico a través de la barrera de King Cross que separaba la parte mágica de la muggle.

\- El amor no tiene edad, Yasmincita- le replicó ella, y sacándole la lengua en un gesto de burla, aceleró el paso hasta ponerse a la altura de Fabian, con el que rápidamente entabló una conversación de lo más animada.

Una vez en la entrada de King Cross, parte muggle, el grupo se dirigió al callejón oscuro y solitario más cercano. Las amigas se despidieron con abrazos, aunque volverían a verse pronto porque Dumbledore les había puesto muchos deberes para la Orden aquel verano. James se despidió de Lily con la mano y el gesto serio (la pelirroja se sintió desfallecer por dentro pero aguantó el tipo mientras James se alejaba).

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo, hermanita?- Sirius abrazó a la chica de ojos verdes, desde que su relación de amistad había profundizado, se llamaban así entre ellos.

-Creo que es lo mejor para todos- respondió ella sin ocultar su tristeza. Sirius suspiró con cansancio. Cuando aquellos dos se ponían cabezotas no había mucho que hacer.

-Nos veremos pronto, Lily- Remus abrazó a la chica, y después hizo lo mismo con Yasmine y Michelle.

-Estelle…- la pelirroja se acercó a Remus y le tomó la mano, sonriendo ampliamente por el gesto, y ambos se desaparacieron junto a Gideon Prewett.

Lo mismo hicieron Yasmine, Fabian y Michelle, la última asiéndose al tatuado brazo del joven con una expresión de placer que le estaba costando mucho esconder.

Los padres de Lily llegaron al poco rato, y se mostraron muy interesados en Ojoloco, que lo único que quería era largarse de allí: estar demasiado tiempo en el mismo sitio implicaba que cualquier mortífago podría atacarles en cualquier momento. Cuando Lily y sus padres se marcharon, Ojoloco se giró hacia James y Sirius, y dibujó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en aquellos labios llenos de cicatrices.

-Bueno, ahora que nos hemos quedado solos… ¿os apetece un poco de diversión? Acabo de recibir un chivatazo… tal vez encontremos a alguna sucia serpiente en el Caldero Chorreante esta noche…- y sin esperar a que ninguno afirmase nada (con sus expresiones emocionadas fue suficiente para Ojoloco), los tres magos desaparecieron de allí.


End file.
